Road to Ninja
by Alice Uchiha 26
Summary: En medio del reencuentro del equipo 7, Tobi prueba el Tsukiyomi limitado. Sakura realizaría un viaje dimensional que cambiaría el rumbo de la historia de su mundo, o mejor dicho, de ambos mundos. (Sasusaku)
1. Chapter 1

**Road to Ninja**

**Autor/a:** Alice Uchiha 26  
**Género:** Hurt/Comfort. General. Romance.  
**Clasificación:** +13

**Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece pero Naruto y sus personajes son pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Summary:** En medio del reencuentro del equipo 7, Tobi prueba el Tsukiyomi limitado. Sakura realizaría un viaje dimensional que cambiaría el rumbo de la historia de su mundo, o mejor dicho, _de ambos mundos._

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 1: Acontecimiento inesperado.**_

_**.**_

**Nadie pensaría que las cosas serían así.**

Sakura había estado tan decidida de asesinarlo cuando lo vio a punto de matar a esa chica pelirroja, pero sus dudas la llevaron a ser fulminada por el Chidori que, para su suerte, Kakashi logró detener. Aun podía escuchar en sus oídos la cruel y escalofriante risa de Sasuke, muestra de la poca cordura que le quedaba. Una segunda vez y en esta ocasión, estuvo a nada de acabar con él; sin embargo falló, lo amaba demasiado como para quitarle la vida. Al contrario, Sasuke no dudo en atacarla_._ Sakura entendió entonces que él ya no tenía ni una pisca de humanidad, nuevamente fue débil y Naruto había tenido que salvarla.

Ahora sus orbes miraban con tristeza la reunión del equipo Kakashi y lamentó que las cosas fueran así. Ojala las cosas pudiesen ser distintas, ojala el presente pudiese ser salvado… Sasuke declaró que se vengaría de Konoha, mientras que Naruto, proclamó entenderlo y enfrentarlo si era necesario para detenerlo._ Ambos volvían a pelear._ Chidori contra Rasengan, ¿cuántas veces los vería intentar matarse el uno al otro? El choque de sus fuerzas fue gigantesco, al igual que el impulso que los lanzó a ambos metros atrás. Justo en ese instante, cuando Sasuke se encontraba exhausto, aparecieron Zetsu blanco y el enmascarado de Akatsuki.

-Ustedes… Es casi imposible que no haya lucha cuando los dos se encuentran. –Comentó Madara, mirando fijamente a Naruto.- Ya preparare un escenario para que le des caza, Sasuke, por ahora nos retiramos.

-Voy a luchar en su lugar. Ya que de todos modos necesitamos al chico.

Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto se mantuvieron alerta, ante la amenaza de los Zetsu blanco que emergieron del agua.

-Zetsu, no puedes capturar a Naruto. El Kyuubi es mucho para alguien que no está hecho para el combate… Dejaré que Sasuke lo atrape. Me resultara placentero también…

-Oh, tienes razón…

Repentinamente, Zetsu negro emergió del agua y se unió al Zetsu blanco original.

-En esta situación, ¿por qué no poner a prueba ese experimento tuyo? –Madara lo miró.

-Uhm… Tienes razón. Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad de comprobar mi teoría. Además de ser la manera de obtener al Kyuubi de una vez por todas. Ya sabes que hacer.

Una sonrisa malévola surgió en los labios del Zetsu blanco mientras uno de sus clones se sumergía en el agua, para consumar el plan de su líder. Por otro lado, Naruto y Sasuke mantuvieron una breve charla sobre los shinobi de elite.

-…Y ese día, Sasuke, llevare toda la carga de tu odio y moriré contigo. –Sasuke enfureció.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Naruto? ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo?!

-…Porque eres mi amigo.

-¡Muy conmovedor! Pero ya se ha terminado el tiempo de esta charla.

-Eso parece, Madara, pero ninguno de ustedes escapara. –Kakashi avanzó al frente y comenzó a susurrar.- Chicos, escuchen con atención. Esta es nuestra última oportunidad de atrapar a Sasuke…

Tobi rió entre dientes por las obvias intenciones de los de Konoha. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, esforzándose para mantenerse de pie.

-… ¿Lo entienden, Sakura, Naruto? –Ambos asintieron.

-Olvídalo, Hatake Kakashi, cualquiera que sea su plan no funcionara. Dejarnos atrapar no es una opción… Sin embargo, no nos iremos con las manos vacías.

El sharingan de Tobi se enfocó en el jinchuriki. En ese instante, Sakura pudo percatarse de la presencia de una oscura sombra, que se colocaba debajo de los pies de su compañero rubio.

-El nueve colas vendrá con nosotros.

-¡Cuidado, Naruto! –Gritó Sakura.

Viéndose descubierto, Zetsu salió del agua y extendió su mano para atrapar al rubio; sin embargo, Sakura apresuró su paso y logró llegar hasta Naruto. Madara intentó moverse pero Kakashi fue más rápido y arrojó hacia ellos un kunai con sello explosivo; Sasuke gruño siendo sujetado rápidamente por Tobi. El humo del estallido logró entretener al enmascarado y compañía. Mientras tanto y en un empujón, Sakura sacó al jinchuriki del peligro permitiendo que en su lugar, Zetsu la sujetara a ella por el tobillo. Un ligero ardor acudió a esa zona, pero no fue capaz de reparar mucho en ello pues la creatura le arrastró consigo al fondo del agua.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¡Concéntrate en el plan, Naruto! –Ordenó Kakashi, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.- ¡Sakura estará bien!

Madara salió del humo en un salto acompañado de Sasuke, a quien mantenía de pie apoyándolo en sus hombros. El enmascarado miró a su secuaz, el Zetsu original, emergiendo nuevamente.

-¿Esta hecho?

-Sí, el sello está implantado pero…

-Bien, ve con Kisame. Es hora de irnos… –Zetsu desapareció.

-¡No, no lo harán! ¡Odama Rasengan!

El sonido de la explosión llegó acuosamente hasta los oídos de Sakura, quien luchaba por deshacerse del paracito Akatsuki. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones cuando la presión se volvió intolerable, pero una de las tantas rocas que caían al agua sirvió para que la criatura se alejara de ella y, dándole la oportunidad de golpearlo con su puño cargado de chakra, Zetsu termino impactado contra el suelo. Con rapidez emergió del agua y apreció como Naruto batallaba con Madara mientras su sensei se encargaba de atrapar a Sasuke. Al percatarse de su presencia, Kakashi lanzó una patada con la intención de hacer retroceder al Uchiha. Sasuke esquivo el ataque dando un salto hacia atrás; sin darse cuenta, Sakura se percató del plan de su sensei y corrió, hasta posicionarse detrás de él.

-¡Ahora, Sakura!

El pelinegro giró el rostro, viendo a la pelirosa conducir uno de sus puños contra él. El golpe fue directo contra su estómago, con una fuerza tal, que logró estamparlo contra uno de los pilares del puente –El cual, milagrosamente, no se destruyó-. Ambos shinobi de Konoha se acercaron con velocidad; Kakashi procedió a sujetarlo al pilar con cuerdas impregnadas en chakra y Sakura, sacó de su estuche un diminuto papel con cierto sello escrito. Sasuke comenzó a removerse, intentando liberarse de las ataduras.

-Lo siento, Sasuke… Pero esto es por tu bien.

Tras las palabras de Kakashi y un par de sellos, Sakura estampó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de su ex compañero, liberando la marca del supresor de chakra. El grito de Sasuke logró llamar la atención del enmascarado, quien peleaba contra los multiclones del Uzumaki. La distracción hizo que Madara no pudiera evitar la patada que Naruto dio sobre su estómago, haciéndolo retroceder mientras soltaba un ligero quejido. Alzó la vista y chasqueó la lengua, Sasuke estaba atrapado.

-Muy bien, pueden quedarse con Sasuke, ¡pero yo obtendré al kyuubi!

Madara introdujo una de sus manos bajo su capa; ante ello, Kakashi y Naruto se lanzaron contra él, dispuestos a detener cualquiera que fuese su siguiente movimiento. Sakura miró a Sasuke brevemente para después seguir a su equipo. En ese instante, Tobi lanzó una esfera al aire y está se ilumino de rojo carmesí. _Sasuke creyó distinguir reflejado el sharingan._ El Akatsuki comenzó a desvanecerse; Kakashi gruño y lanzó otro kunai, ahora siendo cubierto por el Raiton. El kunai traspasó el cuerpo de Madara y antes de desaparecer totalmente, realizó un sello con su mano derecha. La esfera cubrió el espacio con su intenso brillo. Sakura cubrió su rostro y sintió el abrumador ardor en su tobillo. De sentirse totalmente fijada a la realidad, tuvo una extraña sensación de encontrarse en medio de la nada.

.

.

Caminado elegante, de un aura segura y un porte digno de toda princesa; aquella joven mujer de 16 años representaba lo mejor de Konoha, el sueño de todo hombre, la envidia de mujeres y la perdición de sus enemigos. A su alrededor, las personas que transitaban cerca no podían evitar detenerse a observar a la importante visita que la aldea de la Arena recibía.

_**La hija del hokage era imposible de ignorar. **_

Su paso era firme, contrastando perfectamente con su personalidad seria, dura e inmutable; ella era poseedora de una belleza inigualable, una fría e intensa mirada que no cualquiera podía encarar y era bien conocida en otras naciones, no sólo por ser quien era, sino también por sus habilidades como ninja. Su peligrosidad sólo era comparable con la enorme cantidad de virtudes de _**genio**_ que la joven ostentaba orgullosamente_._ La hija del Yondaime sabía cumplir perfectamente con sus obligaciones, mostrando su buena educación y modales; para beneficio de su aldea, había logrado consolidar grandes lazos con Suna, una de las importantes naciones ninja y quienes por mucho tiempo, habrían de ser sus enemigos. Pero a pesar de la magnificencia que su vida podía dejar a imaginar, la realidad era muy distinta.

Dando un suspiro, observó los pergaminos que el Kazekage le había dado mientras salía del edificio central de la aldea de la Arena. Rápidamente los guardó en su mochila, dando otro largo suspiro, odiaba el calor que provocaba el sol. Un ligero destello llamó su atención, bajo la vista y sus orbes se toparon con el singular brillo de su reliquia más importante. _El medallón atado a su cuello brillo a la luz del sol._ Entrecerró sus orbes, realizando una mueca de tristeza que nadie lograría ver.De la nada, su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar luz propia. Un parpadeo y su atención fue a dar al cielo, observando a la lejanía un destello acercarse y aquella misteriosa luz la sumergió en la oscuridad, mientras el espacio resplandecía, cegando a toda la multitud.

.

.

.

Unos minutos bastaron para que la luz desapareciera y permitiera a los shinobi ver con claridad su entorno. Kakashi suspiró con cierta molestia al no percibir el chakra del líder Akatsuki.

-¡Tsk! Lograron escapar.

-¡Eso no importa, tenemos a Sasuke ´tebayo! ¡Lo logramos, Saku…! ¿He? ¿Sakura-chan?

Ambos hombres miraron su alrededor, notando la extraña ausencia de la pelirosa.

-¿Dónde pudo haber ido? ¡Si hasta hace unos segundos estaba aquí! –Esta vez, Naruto giró su atención al Uchiha.- ¡Oye, ella estuvo cerca de ti, ¿qué sucedió?!

-Hmp.

Naruto gruñó al no obtener respuesta mientras Kakashi agudizaba sus sentidos, para después fruncir el ceño con preocupación.

-No puedo percibir su presencia…

-E-Eso es porque no está aquí, ni en ningún o-otro sitio.

Karin, la chica pelirroja que Sasuke había intentado exterminar, salió detrás del pilar donde su antiguo líder estaba atado; observándolo nerviosa y cautelosamente, la chica dio unos cuantos pasos al frente con cierta dificultad. Sasuke frunció el ceño, mirándola con hastío.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? –Cuestionó Kakashi.

-L-La chica medico estaba aquí, pero cuando esa luz los cubrió… -Comento, reacomodando sus lentes.- Su amiga, f-fue entonces que desapareció.

El rostro de Naruto adquirió un tono blanquecino, sus facciones demostraron el sentimiento de horror que aparcaba en su cuerpo; la voz se perdió en el nudo que se formó en su garganta y de algún modo, reuniendo algo de fuerza, abrió sus labios.

\- …S-Sakura-chan… ¿Desapareció...?

¡Yo! Aquí les presento el primer capítulo de _"Road to Ninja_." Bueno, después de mi largo viaje "perdida en el sendero de la vida"; otra idea se me vino a la mente basada en la película con el mismo nombre. Como pueden ver, el fic comienza antes de los sucesos más significativos de la guerra y tras el encuentro que el team 7 tuvo con Sasuke y es de allí que todo tomara curso. Espero sea de su agrado.

Debo confesar que fue difícil porque la trama sufrió grandes cambios en todo este tiempo, pero bueno, al final me ha gustado el resultado. Sin más he de despedirme, agradeciendo su paciencia y esperando que continúen conmigo y se embarquen en este viaje dimensional entre nuestros personajes favoritos.

¡Bye, bye, chu~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Road to ninja**

_**Capítulo 2: Viaje Dimensional**_

_**.**_

-¡¿Qué hacemos, Kakashi-sensei?!

-Tranquilízate, Naruto, poniéndote histérico no lograremos encontrar una solución.

Sasuke observó con aburrimiento como el rubio caminaba de un lado a otro, respirando agitadamente y jaloneándose parte del cabello con ansiedad. De la nada y debajo de los pies de Naruto, se alzó una enorme jaula de madera que lo levanto algunos metros. El kitsune observó con cierto mareo –Provocado por el ligero envenenamiento que recibió– y molestia al capitán Yamato.

-¡Al fin te encuentro, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo he estado buscándote?! –Gritoneó Yamato, exasperado.- ¡Por tu culpa tuve que pagar los daños que hiciste en la posada cuando escapaste, baka!

-¡L-Lo siento, Yamato-Taichou, esto era más urgente dattebayo!

-Ya basta, Yamato, suéltalo. Hay cosas más importantes que debemos atender… –Ordenó Kakashi.

Karin tuvo un ligero tic mientras veía a la gran estructura volver a las profundidades y dejar libre al rubio. Sucesivamente, una extraña sensación la obligo a observar a sus lados con rapidez, buscando localizar el origen de ese sentimiento.

-¿De qué se trata entonces, Kakashi-sempai? ¿Dónde está Sakura-san? –Kakashi entrecerró su ojo.

-Es precisamente de ella de quien debemos hablar, Sakura desapareció. Al parecer, el extraño artefacto que Madara utilizó para poder escapar es la razón de que no esté aquí.

-P-Pero, ¿a dónde la ha llevado?

-Eso aún no lo sabemos… Por lo pronto regresaremos a Konoha. Pero antes iremos por Kiba y el resto. –Mencionó Hatake, acercándose a Sasuke, soltando sólo los amarres que lo unían al pilar del puente.- Así que, Yamato, crea una jaula que podamos usar para llevar a Sasuke con nosotros.

-Enseguida, Kakashi-sempai.

Tras unos sellos, Yamato creó una jaula1 con soportes, con el fin de que pudiera ser cargable para ellos. _¡La encontré!_ Karin soltó un grito de impresión, logrando llamar la atención de los cuatro hombres a su alrededor.

-¡Allá, 3 kilómetros al sur! –Gritó, alzando su mano e indicando un punto en el aire.- ¡Está cayendo!

El grupo alzó la vista y ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos, un ligero destello de luz permitió apreciar un diminuto punto rosado cayendo en la profundidad del bosque. El chakra de Sakura había vuelto.

.

_-¡Papá, cuéntame una historia!_

_La sonrisa de Kishashi alentó la emoción de la pequeña Sakura, quien yacía sobre su cama, cubierta con la rosada cobija. El señor Haruno se acercó y tomó asiento a las orillas de la cama._

_-De acuerdo, sólo porque eres mi niña consentida… ¡Pero no se lo digas a Mamá! Terminaría dándome una paliza por desvelarte. –La niña rió brevemente, asintiendo.- Bueno, esta historia no es sólo un cuento más ¿sabes? Esto es algo totalmente real._

_-¿Real…?_

_-Sí, es una leyenda que está escrita en rollos de la época antigua… Cuenta la historia que Rikudou Sennin, siendo el padre de todo, creó no sólo nuestro mundo sino que también un mundo alterno a este. –Sakura ladeó el rostro, sin comprender lo último.- Este mundo alterno era… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Como una copia del nuestro! Con las mismas personas, lugares y criaturas que este, sólo que con diferentes personalidades y situaciones. _

_-¡¿Cómo el país de las maravillas?! –Kishashi asintió._

_-… En fin, por mucho tiempo, el sabio logró mantener la paz de ambos mundos a través de un espejo portal que él mismo creó, pero el problema vino cuando a pocos años de morir, se dio cuenta de la rivalidad de sus descendientes… _

_-¿Qué paso entonces, Papá?_

_-Como el espejo podía ser usado por cualquiera y para poder cuidar de ambos mundos sin tener que abandonar el otro, lo dejó en la aldea de Ise al cuidado de la sacerdotisa del templo, quien era la única capaz de abrir el portal además del Rikudou. Sus hijos olvidaron el deseo de poder viajar entre los dos mundos… Sin embargo, él continúo usando el portal y siguió visitando ambos mundos hasta el día en que falleció…_

_._

El canto de las aves llegó a sus oídos, despertándola. Sus ojos jade se abrieron lentamente mientras se ponía en pie, sujetando su cabeza ante el dolor provocado por su abrupta caída. Miró a su alrededor, extrañándose de encontrarse en un sitio distinto.

-¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? –Frunció el ceño, sólo había una explicación lógica para todo.- ¿Un ataque? Pero fue bastante extraño… ¿Será que _él _está detrás de todo?

Sakura sintió varios chakras acercarse a su posición a una velocidad impresionante; sin estar preparada, algo cayó sobre ella de golpe, tumbándola nuevamente sobre el suelo. Ensanchó los ojos, siendo empapada por la enorme lengua perruna.

-¡¿Akamaru?!

-¡Eres una maldita embustera, una cobarde y traicionera!

El perro ladro permitiéndole ponerse de pie y dejándola ver al chico Inozuka, acercándose furioso. Sin permitirle hablar, el ninja le sujeto por su chaleco, alzándola un poco con aire amenazador. Para entonces, otros shinobi habían llegado a su posición.

-¿Crees en verdad que vas a librarte de esta? Primero nos obligas a ir contigo a confesar tus absurdos sentimientos y después, nos envenenas para poder ir a matar al traidor tu sola…

-¡Detente, Kiba-kun! Sakura-san debió tener sus razones.

-Lee-san tiene razón. Será mejor que lo escuches, a Kakashi-san no le agradara…

-¡Cierra la boca, Sai, no vas a justificarla! Ella va a escucharme, lo quiera o no. –Apretó con más fuerza su agarre, mirándola acusadoramente.- ¡Eres patética! Fuiste capaz de hacer todo este puto plan y al final ni siquiera pudiste terminar el trabajo.

Un parpadeo de incredulidad y después, una fuerte mirada de desaprobación en sus orbes jade. De un manotazo, Sakura se deshizo del agarre y le sujeto de sus ropas, mirándole intimidante. Sai y Lee dieron un respingo, después de todo, habían calculado que la pelirosa se pondría a llorar en lugar de responder la agresión. En la escena, apreció Yamato. Inozuka sudo frio, sin poder sentirse diminuto ante la furia de Sakura.

-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres, para dirigirte a mí de ese modo? No sé qué demonios es lo que estás diciendo pero no permito que nadie me hable de así… –Con un empujón, Kiba cayó sentado sobre el suelo.- Recuerda que tengo el poder suficiente para hacer que pases el resto de tu vida dentro de los calabozos de la aldea.

-¡Ya, ya! Contrólense, debe estar un poco confundida después de lo que le paso. ¿No es así, Sakura-san? –Ella miró a ese ninja, extrañada.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-¡Pero de que hablas! Soy Yamato, ya lo sabes.

-¿Yamato…? ¿Acaso eres un recluta de otra aldea?

En ese instante y detrás del poseedor del estilo Mokuton, Sakura pudo distinguir una jaula. El chico dentro de ella le miró profundamente, sin emoción alguna; por su parte, la chica parpadeó rápidamente, sorprendida de lo que veía.

-¿Uchiha? ¿Pero qué sucedió?... ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¡Quiero una explicación, ahora!

-¿Explicación a que, Sakura? –Cuestionó Sai.

-¡Al hecho de que Uchiha este encerrado! Además, ¿por qué le han…? ¡Espera! Esto fue una orden de Riosuke ¿no es así? Debí haberlo imaginado, me seguiste a Suna sin permiso ¿no es así, idiota? -Sakura soltó un suspiro de frustración mientras los demás le miraban sin entender la poca elocuencia en sus palabras.- ¡Maldición, eres un imprudente! Uchiha, sabes perfectamente que mi tío te odia, siempre lo ha hecho, pero no justifica esto. Es excesivo.

Decidida, la haruno se acercó hasta donde Sasuke estaba encerrado; observó que sobre la jaula había un papel y dedujo que eso permitía que no se desvaneciera. Alzó su mano para desprenderlo pero antes de siquiera tocarlo, Kiba sujetó su mano.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! –Ella gruñó, soltándose.

-Hn, ¿no es obvio? Estoy liberándolo.

-¡Estás loca! Él se merece estar encerrado y esto sólo es el principio… Cuando lleguemos a Konoha recibirá un castigo aun peor. -Kiba miró despectivamente al Uchiha.- Si Gondaime-sama te escuchara, seguramente te rompería la cara.

-No hay ningún quinto, ¿recuerdas? Aun no hay quien sea digno de secundar al Yondaime, ¡ni siquiera de suplir al Hokage provisional! Y eso es decir mucho de Riosuke…

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Escuche mucho alboroto… -Kakashi salió del bosque y los miró uno por uno, hasta fijar su vista en su alumna con alivio.- Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

-No estoy segura. Recuerdo perfectamente estar en Suna, había ido a recoger unos pergaminos con el tratado de alianza entre nuestras aldeas y…

-¿Suna? Nunca estuviste en Suna, Sakura.

-Estas equivocado. ¿No te informaron? Recogí unos pergaminos directamente del Kazekage. -Al escucharla, Hatake no evito mostrarse sorprendido.

-No pudiste haberlos recibido porque Gaara no se encuentra en Suna. Él está en una reunión con los Kages de las demás naciones. Hasta hace poco tuvimos una pelea cerca del puente que conduce al recinto de esa reunión.

-¿Recuerdas a lo que vinimos, Sakura-san? Vinimos desde Konoha para detener a Uchiha, es un criminal… Tú intentaste asesinarlo. –Continúo Rock Lee, seriamente.- Pero las cosas se salieron de control y terminaron peleando con un miembro de Akatsuki.

-¡Oigan, que suce…! ¿Sakura-chan?

Sakura no pudo responder ante la llegada de un hiperactivo rubio que se detuvo a unos metros de ella. El silencio fue roto por la fuerte exhalación de Naruto. El chico comenzó a mostrar una radiante sonrisa de alegría y Kakashi notó lo tensa que se había puesto la pelirosa al ser observada por el jinchuriki del Kiuuby. Sakura estaba inmóvil, con la piel poco más pálida que de costumbre y de la nada, se mostró furiosa.

-¡Tú!

-¿He, qué sucede? ¡H-He, WAN! –Naruto se vio contra el suelo, inmovilizado por Sakura.

-¡Lo sabía, tú estás detrás de esto! ¡Libera el jutsu que has usado sobre ellos!

–¿D-De qué hablas, Sakura-chan…? ¡Ouch!

-¡No finjas que no sabes nada! Seguramente me atacaste y aprovechaste mi desmayo para traerme aquí y confundir la mente del resto ¿no es así?

-¡¿Qué?! –Ella gruñó.

-Sólo lo preguntare una vez, ¿qué diablos planeas hacer, _Menma_?

-¡¿Quién mierdas es Menma?! ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto, Na-ru-to dattebayo!

Ella pareció reconocer que no mentía, no solo por sus palabras, sino por las miradas del resto y su propio análisis. Ese chico era idéntico a Menma, sin embargo, también tenía notables diferencias que en primer momento no observo. Soltándolo, Sakura se alejó un poco de él con cierta desconfianza mientras el Uzumaki se ponía en pie.

-¡¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió, Sakura-chan?! Ese Zetsu te arrastro bajo el agua y luego, ese bastardo de Tobi activo un jutsu extraño y una luz lo cubrió todo…

-¿U-Una luz…?

Un fuerte dolor en la cabeza la hizo encogerse, sujeto con ambas manos su cabeza y gimió adolorida; su mente estaba recordando aquella misteriosa luz de la que el rubio hablaba. ¿Por qué estas personas a las cuales conocía hablaban de sucesos que nunca habían pasado? ¿Cómo era que ese chico, Naruto, se pareciera tanto a Menma? _¡Ese mundo es una copia del nuestro!_ Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna, sin creer que aquello fuera cierto. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente sin control alguno. El dolor en su cabeza se volvió tan intenso que su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el suelo, el aire no llegaba correctamente a sus pulmones y su vista comenzó a nublarse, perdiéndose poco a poco en medio de la oscuridad.

-¡Diablos, está hiperventilando!

-¡Sakura-chan, ¿puedes oírme?! –Aquella voz le era cada vez era más lejana.- ¡Vamos, resiste!

-… ¡Sakura!... ¡Sakura!...

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Agradesco a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer la historia, agregarla a sus favoritos y también, a los que me dejaron sus review que son lo que inspiran a continuar la historia. Algunas aclaraciones... Pues ya saben, será un SasuSaku y si se preguntan que tipo de jaula era, pues es una similar a la que Yamato Taichou usó en la película Blood Prision. ¡Otra vez muchas gracias! Dejen sus comentarios, yo leeré con mucho placer sus review.

¡Bye, bye, chu~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 3: Confusión de mundos.**_

_**.**_

Naruto miraba atónito como Sasuke gritaba miles de maldiciones hacia la aldea mientras era llevado por los Ambu. El agresivo y desdeñoso tono que tenía su voz, había logrado erizarle la piel y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había sentido el horror de ser odiado tan profundamente como Sasuke profesaba a cada grito que soltaba. Chaqueó la lengua y les siguió presurosamente.

-¡E-Espera, Shizune-san, dattebayo!

La pelinegra se giró para observar brevemente al Uzumaki quien le seguía desde atrás, acompañado de Sai y Yamato. Naruto llegó hasta ella respirando agitadamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto-kun? –El jinchuriki miró brevemente lo que había detrás de ella.

-…Shizune-san, ¿qué harán con Sasuke?

La mujer entrecerró sus orbes, giró su rostro hacia sus espaldas y observo al grupo de Ambu que cargaban con la jaula donde Uchiha Sasuke había sido atrapado. Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, el líder enmascarado del equipo de Raíz reinicio la marcha, llevándose a Sasuke consigo. Ante esto, Naruto reclamó nuevamente e intento seguirlos, sin embargo, Shizune se lo impidió interponiéndose en su camino.

-No puedes, Naruto-kun… Son órdenes de Tsunade-sama.

-¡¿Pero porque?! ¡¿Qué sucederá con él, que van a hacerle ´tebayo?!

-No voy a mentirte, la verdad es que no se con exactitud lo que Tsunade-sama planea hacer con él. Por ahora, se nos ha ordenado ponerlo en prisión y bajo estricta vigilancia. Hasta entonces, nadie podrá verle… Lo siento, Naruto-kun.

Dándose la vuelta, Shizune siguió su camino, encaminándose hacia la profundidad de la oscuridad ligeramente iluminada por las antorchas de los pasillos que guiaban a los calabozos. Tras de sí y en silencio, el jinchuriki apretó las mandíbulas fuertemente, frustrado e impotente.

-Hay que irnos…No podemos hacer más, Naruto. –Comentó Sai, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.- Debemos esperar a que Hokage-sama decida qué hacer…

Asintiendo con notable reticencia, Naruto siguió a sus dos acompañantes fuera de los calabozos, subiendo por las escaleras para salir a la superficie no sin antes dirigir una breve mirada hacia su espalda. Un brillo de tristeza y preocupación apareció en sus orbes azulados mientras poco a poco perdía la vista de aquellos lúgubres pasillos_. _Shizune detuvo sus pasos frente a la celda donde los Ambu liberaron a Sasuke quien se mantuvo tirando en el suelo, jadeando fuertemente mientras los fulminaba con la mirada.

Su chakra se encontraba al límite, parecía que se había esforzado demasiado. Uno de los Ambu se acercó y le colocó un par de grilletes mientras lo levantaba para dejarlo sentado sobre el catre de la celda. El miembro de Raíz lo miró brevemente por los agujeros de su máscara de búho, para después retirarse, no sin antes propinarle un golpe en la mejilla. Y sin embargo no se quejó, ni mostro dolor por el golpe o movimiento alguno. Sasuke siguió sin abandonar esa escalofriante mirada que tenía. Al cerrar las rejas, Shizune se atrevió a acercarse.

-…U-Uchiha Sasuke, por tus crímenes contra la alianza y tu aldea de origen… Permanecerás en prisión para recibir el castigo correspondiente a tus acciones, todo bajo jurisdicción de Gondaime Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al escuchar a Shizune mientras sus ojos destellaban odio puro y genuino. Segundos después fue abandonado en la oscuridad del calabozo.

.

.

.

Entreabrió lentamente sus ojos, parpadeando rápidamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la luminosidad tan escasa de ese lugar. Cuando al fin pudo abrir totalmente sus orbes, miró su alrededor y descubrió que se encontraba en alguna clase de carpa. Tocó su cabeza, sintiéndose lenta y torpe, con una sola duda aparcando su mente.

-Si te preguntas que te paso, sufriste un desmayo.

Sakura dio un leve sobresalto y desvió la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, encontrándose con un hombre enmascarado. El mismo, sólo alzó la mano en alguna clase de informal saludo.

-Kakashi…

-Que saludo tan seco, alumna… Al menos se más amable con la persona que te ha entrenado casi toda tu vida. -Incorporándose, la pelirosa logró quedar sentada sobre el diminuto catre.

-No sé por qué debería ser agradable contigo. Yo no soy tu alumna.

Kakashi ignoró el comentario de la pelirosa y se encamino a su lado, sentándose en la silla cercana al borde derecho del catre. El silencio fue breve, llegando a incomodar a la joven que deseaba todo, menos compañía. Frunció el ceño, conduciendo su inquisidora mirada sobre aquel desconocido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a ver cómo te encuentras. Todos estaban preocupados por tu salud. Al parecer, algo altero tus sentidos a tal grado que terminaste desmayándote.

Sakura soltó un bufido, que al escucharlo, el sensei del equipo no pudo evitar recordar a Sasuke cuando hacia esos ruidillos en lugar de utilizar palabras. Kakashi ladeó el rostro, en un gesto curioso.

-…Desde que te encontramos has estado comportándote muy raro. Es… como si fueras una persona distinta a la de siempre. –Ella chasqueó la lengua.

-No necesito que te preocupes.

-Lo hago, porque eres mi alumna.

-¡Yo no soy tu alumna!

Hatake la miró totalmente impresionado. Sakura apretó sus manos sobre la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, necesitaba encontrar la forma de salir de ese sitio y volver a su mundo cuanto antes. Intento ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no lograron mantenerse y cayó al suelo; al instante y tras un breve suspiró, Kakashi se apresuró a ayudarla a ponerse de rodillas.

-Esa no es una buena forma de caer, Sakura.

-¡C-Cállate! Mi cuerpo esta…

-…Entumido, pero esa es una reacción normal.

Sakura alzó la vista y se encontró a una mujer de cabello rubio y grandes pechos.

-Tú eres… ¿Tsunade?

-Un gusto verte también, mocosa. Has dormido durante tres días a pesar de no tener lesión alguna. –La haruno se sorprendió ligeramente, luego recupero su seriedad.- ¡Y tú! Se supone que debías evitar que se levantara de la cama, Kakashi. ¿Qué acaso tan difícil es?

-¡Verá! Resulta ser que ella ha sido… impredecible.

Sakura abrió sus orbes, sorprendida de que su sensei la levantase del suelo y le depositara suavemente en el catre. Una sutil sonrisa se pudo deslumbrar bajo la máscara de Kakashi, aunque ella no agradeciera para nada el gesto más allá de un muy sutil y casi no visible asentimiento. De pronto, su frente fue invadida por la mano de la rubia que la miraba ahora con total atención y detalle.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En Konoha, claramente. -Respondió Kakashi.

La pelirosa suspiró, observando a Tsunade terminar su análisis y no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente mientras observaba los pechos de la rubia. La hokage se dio cuenta de la aparente atención de su alumna y le miró curiosamente, deteniendo por fin sus movimientos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Hn! Es irónico que tengas semejante delantera, al parecer, tú no necesitas usar sandias para simular. –Tsunade tuvo un tic.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos dices, mocosa impertinente?! –Kakashi carraspeó.

-¿Ahora me crees? Desde que ese jutsu la atrapo, ha tenido un comportamiento y actitud muy distinta.

-Puede que sea un efecto secundario del mismo… ¿Qué recuerdas, Sakura? ¿Sucedió algo con ese jutsu?

La pelirosa volvió a incorporarse hasta quedar sentada y guardo silencio mientras meditaba, después posó su mirada en Kakashi.

-Dijiste que estábamos en Konoha, entonces, trae al hokage aquí.

-¿Al hokage…? ¿Para qué?

-Hay algo urgente de lo que debo hablarle.

-Ni acabando de regresar de la muerte dejan de hacerme trabajar. –Tsunade suspiró, frustrada.- ¡Que remedio! Pues bien, habla entonces.

Sakura la miró por un instante sin emitir palabra o hacer gesto alguno, hasta que entendió lo que aquello significaba y, alzando sus cejas crédulamente, ensanchó los ojos mientras apuntaba a la rubia.

-¡¿Eres Hokage, tú eres el quinto?!

-¡Tsk! ¿Por qué parece como si eso te sorprendiera? Claramente, yo soy la Gondaime y si alguien debiese sorprenderse de algo, esa seria yo… Empiezo a sospechar que sufres algo de amnesia. En fin, lo que sea que vayas a decir hazlo ahora, si tan urgente es, que sea rápido.

Tras sus palabras, la haruno volvió a la serenidad y boqueó algunas veces, hasta que decidió guardar silencio, sin saber cómo hablar al respecto de su situación y origen; particularmente nunca se quedaba sin palabras y sin embargo, ante esas personas tan familiares y desconocidas a la vez ¿Cómo debía decirles las cosas? ¿Era buena idea hablarles con la verdad? Nada le aseguraba que ellos le creyeran, tampoco que fueran a ayudarla.

A sus ojos, ellos eran tan normales que de no saber la verdad de su aparente viaje dimensional, juraría que ellos eran la Tsunade y el Kakashi que conoció desde pequeña, pero la realidad era distinta; si esperaba encontrar una solución pronta a su situación para no afectar ni a ese mundo ni al suyo, era necesario arriesgarse a cualquiera que fuesen las consecuencias que ello pudiera traer. Sólo esperaba que esas personas no le juzgasen de loca después de escucharla.

-No confió en ninguno de los dos pero no tengo otra opción…

Con renovada decisión, abrió sus ojos y levanto el rostro con seguridad; como solía hacer cuando se presentaba ante los gobernantes de las naciones ninja, como cuando desafiaba a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, como había aprendido a mirar después de tantas tragedias. Kakashi entrecerró ligeramente su único ojo visible ante ello.

-Escuchen: Soy Haruno Sakura, princesa de Konohagakure e hija del Yondaime Hokage… Y por muy extraño que suene, vengo de un mundo alterno al suyo. –Respiro hondamente, dispuesta a continuar.-…. Necesito su ayuda, debo encontrar una forma para volver a mi mundo.

El silencio fue extenso, hasta que Kakashi soltó un ligero bufido que paso a convertirse en una risotada. Sin pensarlo dos veces y notablemente molesta, la pelirosa tomó la almohada que residía en su catre y se la lanzó a Hatake, que aun así, no dejo de medio reír entre dientes.

-L-Lo siento, es una buena broma…

-Sin duda, algo afecto tu cerebro. ¿En verdad crees que me tragare esa idiotez? –Habló ahora Tsunade, siendo fulminada por su alumna.

-¡Lo sabía, maldita sea! Si me crees o no, es tu problema, Hokage. Yo he dicho la verdad. ¿En qué carajos pensé al contárselos?

Sakura se puso en pie furiosa y posiblemente por esa razón, su cuerpo logró mantenerse en pie con notable perfección. ¡Ya sabía que la tomarían de loca! Pues bien, si ellos no podían ayudarle, encontraría por sí misma la forma de volver. Sin importarle la presencia de ambos, tomó sus cosas y colocándoselas, se apresuró a encaminarse a la salida. Sin embargo, su marcha se vio inconclusa cuando Tsunade se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndole salir.

-¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Vuelve a la cama!

-Quítate de mi camino, no tengo porque permanecer aquí ni seguir tus órdenes.

-¡Tienes que, porque soy la Hokage!

-Puede que en este mundo lo seas, pero tú no eres **mi** Hokage y por lo tanto, no voy a obedecerte. –Tsunade gruño ante las palabras de Sakura.- Voy a encontrar la forma de volver a mi mundo, con o sin su apoyo, así que quítate de en medio.

-¿Vas enserio con eso del mundo alternativo? Tobi debió man…

-No me hables de personas a quienes no conozco, Kakashi. No sé quién diablos sea ese tal Tobi, ¡y ahórrate lo del supuesto jutsu! La forma en que **su **Sakura viajo fuera de su mundo, es muy distinta a la mía.

-Tú… ¿Quién rayos eres?

-Ya te lo había dicho, Kakashi, yo no soy tu alumna… ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que parecía otra persona distinta a la de siempre? Pues esta es la razón. –Colocó una de sus manos en su cintura, mirándole irónicamente.- Te has pasado todo este tiempo diciendo que me he comportado extraña… Deberías ser más observador, basta con mirarme para saber que no soy tu preciada alumna.

Escuchándola, Hatake reconoció que nunca se percató de los cambios en la pelirosa. Al igual que hizo la hokage, se mantuvo en silencio, analizando a la chica que tenía enfrente: su cabello era largo, llegando un poco hasta la cintura; su vestimenta consistía en lo de siempre o algo así, pues a diferencia de su alumna, esta chica llevaba una ramera de red que comenzaba desde su cintura hasta el busto, donde seguía –Algo similar a– un sujetador látex negro, expuesto por la abertura de su característico chaleco rojizo.

Su short ya no era cubierto por el faldón rozado; en su lugar y en la parte derecha de su cintura, se encontraba una pañoleta con el símbolo Haruno junto a su bandana ninja; una katana acompañaba su espalda junto a un estuche de armas que yacía sobre la cintura… ¡Inclusive sus guates habían cambiado a unos de red! Viendo esto, Tsunade entrecerró sus orbes y empuño sus manos, atenta a cualquier movimiento peligroso que esa pelirosa pudiese hacer para atentar contra ellos.

-…Eso de lo que hablas es sólo una locura. ¿Qué me asegura que no mientes?

-Entiendo que no me crea ni un bledo de lo que le digo, pero le aseguro que es verdad. Debe ayudarme porque si no logró volver a mi mundo, la Sakura que ustedes conocen no volverá tampoco.

-¿Cómo creerte, como saber que dices la verdad?

La pelirosa pareció meditarlo algunos segundos y después realizó una mueca, entre certeza y disgusto.

-Existe una forma de comprobarles que digo la verdad, o mejor dicho, hay una persona que puede comprobarlo. -Kakashi respingó.

-¿Inoichi…? Hablas de Yanamaka Inoichi.

Sakura asintió, el hecho de que Kakashi pareciese concordar con su propio pensamiento había logrado ponerle la piel de gallina; aunque siempre fue así, de algún modo, ambos Kakashi parecían concordar en su sentido de percepción. Algo de lo que, sin duda, debería mantenerse al margen.

-¿Estas consiente de lo que puede pasarte? La técnica de los Yanamaka puede ser peligrosa, además, si resulta que mientes, me veré en la obligación de torturarte hasta que revelar tu identidad.

Ante esa afirmación por parte de Tsunade, una sonrisa se deslizo en sus rosados labios; era obvio que arriesgaba mucho para aclarar las dudas de sus anfitriones, pero tenía seguridad en que la balanza estaba inclinada totalmente a su favor. Sin embargo, las personas viven con conceptos programados, la realidad que ellos vivían era lo único que conocían y ciertamente, podría ser que aunque vieran su verdad, decidieran terminar con su vida por tratarse de una amenaza. Después de todo, el hombre siempre le teme a lo que le es desconocido. La haruno les miró, ahora, seriamente.

-Entiendo, aceptare cualquiera que sea el veredicto final.

Con un suspiro, Tsunade se acercó a Kakashi para darle instrucciones bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura, quien desvió la mirada hacia algún punto inexistente de la carpa… ¿Qué podía perder? Después de todo, ya había perdido lo que consideraba importante; como shinobi y como persona, la muerte sólo era una cosa que no le preocupaba mucho y que recibiría gustosa de llegar el caso. Apretó las manos sobre la manta que le cubría; aun con ello, sabía que tenía cosas pendientes que arreglar en su mundo como para permitirse no regresar, todo estaba echado a la suerte. Fuese como fuese, regresaría a su realidad.

* * *

¡Yo! Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan saber su opinión, es muy importante para mi saber el recibimiento que esta teniendo la historia, eso me ayuda bastante a saber que dudas puedo contestar o en que debo mejorar (como mis faltas ortográficas por ejemplo jajaja). Si alguien a notado que el SasuSaku aun no aparece, tengan paciencia, por la trama de la historia (y porque realmente asi de lentas nos las deja ver Kishimoto y la misma estructura de los personajes) es evidente que se de "paso a pasito". Nuevamente gracias por leer, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, critica u opinion (o simplemente por alegrarme el día) estoy a sus ordenes a un Review de distancia.

¡Bye, bye chu~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 4: Adaptándose.**_

_**.**_

Sus orbes azules miraban con rapidez los movimientos de su contrincante, esquivando ágilmente sus golpes y al mismo tiempo, buscando asentar alguno de sus ataques en él. Llamó dos clones y entre los tres, abordaron contra el pintor Sai, quien como todo miembro de raíz, eliminó a los clones con basta facilidad. _No voy a mentirte, Naruto-kun. La verdad no sé qué es lo que Tsunade-sama hará con él. _ La verdad era que no estaba prestando mucho interés al entrenamiento; su mente estaba en otro sitio, específicamente, en la situación de su amigo Sasuke y en la exasperación de no recibir respuesta o noticia alguna de la Hokage. Estaba desesperado y muy preocupado, no sabía que sucedería con la vida del Uchiha.

-¡No te distraigas!

Tardíamente se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Sai; el pelinegro dio una secuencia de tres golpes, finalizando con una patada en el estómago del Uzumaki, que salió volando ligeramente para después caer contra el suelo. Se quejó adolorido mientras sostenía su estómago y conducía su mirada a su compañero. Sai limpió rápidamente el sudor en su frente y se encaminó al rubio.

-¿Qué te sucede, Naruto? Pudiste esquivar el ataque…

-…S-Si, bueno, estaba dándote una oportunidad ´tebayo.

-Pues a mí me parece que estas algo distraído, Naruto-kun. –Comentó Yamato, acercándose a ellos tras observar el entrenamiento.- Creó que por hoy, lo dejaremos aquí.

Naruto suspiró con frustración y se puso en pie. Yamato colocó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio quien pretendía marcharse con una faceta pensativa.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-No puedo, Yamato-Taichou… Necesito saber que será de Sasuke.

-No podemos hacer más, Naruto. Tsunade-sama nos avisara cuando…

-¡¿Cuándo qué?! ¡¿Cuando ya le hayan asesinado?!

-No eres quien para juzgar y ambos sabemos que Tsunade-sama jamás haría algo así.

El Uzumaki se pasó una mano por el rostro, enormemente frustrado; entendía a la perfección todo lo que le decían y también comprendía la situación, pero no podía simplemente fingir que todo estaba bien cuando realmente no lo estaba. Alzando la mirada con fuerte decisión, se giró y comenzó a caminar con rapidez.

-¡Naruto, ¿a dónde vas?! –Cuestionó Yamato.

-¡Voy a la torre Hokage, la vieja Tsunade me debe una explicación dattebayo!

-¡Tsk! Este chico no aprende… ¡Vamos, Sai, debemos pararlo antes de que cometa una locura!

El pintor soltó un largo suspiro, pero obedeció la orden de su líder; si había algo en lo que Naruto era bueno, era en armar alboroto y causar, sin el propósito de ello, más problemas.

**.**

-I-Increíble…

Inoichi Yanamaka ensanchó sus orbes, alejándose un poco de la joven pelirosa a la que hasta hace unos instantes sujetaba de la cabeza mientras usaba en ella su jutsu; aquello que había descubierto en la mente de esa chica era totalmente sorprendente y difícil de creer, lo peor, era que no encontró nada que indicara que se tratase de una ilusión o trampa. Sudando, se giró hacia Tsunade y Kakashi, que esperaban su veredicto a una distancia corta tras él.

-¿Y bien? –Inoichi tragó saliva.

-N-No hay duda, Tsunade-sama, esta chica n-no está mintiendo…

Tsunade y Kakashi mostraron una faceta de total sorpresa mientras observaban a la pelirosa despertar, realmente era increíble lo que sucedía. Ella se incorporó sobre el diminuto sillón de la oficina del hokage y tras parpadear repetidas veces, enfocó su mirada jade sobre sus tres anfitriones. Hatake salió del shock y volvió nuevamente su atención al Yanamaka.

-¿No hay ninguna duda? ¿No es una espía usando un jutsu para confundirte?

-En lo absoluto, sé que una vez lograron engañarme pero en esta ocasión no es así. Sakura… Dice la verdad. Vi todo, sus memorias… No hay marco de error, nada que nos haga creer que miente.

-Gracias, Inoichi. Puedes retirarte. Por favor, no menciones nada de este asunto.

-Si, Tsunade-sama.

Tras una reverencia, Yanamaka salió de la estancia, dejando tras de sí un pesado silencio. Sakura soltó un quejido, incorporándose después del incomodo lapsus mental al que Inoichi le había inducido; Tsunade se acercó unos pasos a ella, con cierta curiosidad bien plantada en su rostro y en sus ojos color miel. Puso su mano derecha al costado de su cintura y sonrió de medio lado.

-Así que, una entidad alternativa, ¿he?

-Hn, te lo dije.

-Te debemos una disculpa, pero entenderás que en nuestros tiempos, uno debe estar prevenido a cualquier ataque enemigo. Más cuando tienes la guerra a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Guerra?

-Err, eso no importa ahora…. Por el momento, necesito que me digas como fue que llegaste aquí, si sabes cómo regresar y como es tu mundo. –Tsunade sacó una botella de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.- Entonces, ¿qué les parece si les invito un trago de sake mientras nos relatas tu historia?

-¡En verdad! Usted simplemente no cambia, Tsunade-sama… -Siseó Kakashi.

Sakura pensó entonces que posiblemente las personas que conocía eran mucho más agradables de lo que hubiera imaginado y tal vez, había hecho muy mal en juzgarlas de otra manera. Aceptó la copa de sake que le ofrecían y dándole un sorbo, supo que no se había equivocado al decirle a esos dos la verdad. Y así, les hablo de la vida en el mundo alterno… Aunque claro, sólo lo que era necesario que supieran.

-¡Pero qué maravilla!

-No hagas un alboroto, Hokage, no es para tanto. –Kakashi bufó, burlonamente.

-Ni lo intentes, Sakura, una vez que Tsunade-sama bebe sake, es imposible detenerla.

-¡Ha, ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Acaso estas reprochándome algo?!

-¡N-No, en lo absoluto!

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado ante la escena que presenciaba, era gracioso ver a su sensei bastante temeroso de ser aplastado por la fuerza sobrehumana que la Senju tenía –o eso era lo que Hatake aseguraba–. La verdad, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos vasos de sake había bebido la rubia y ciertamente, dudaba mucho que en ese estado ella le prestase atención a su relato. Aunque, por las constantes exclamaciones de alegría y sorpresa que soltaba, empezaba a creer que Tsunade era más consiente de las cosas cuando estaba ebria. Mientras Tsunade hablaba de las magnificencias de su puesto, Kakashi le comentó algunas cosas sobre ese alterno mundo; ser conocedora de las dificultades a las que la aldea se enfrentaba era algo que realmente le sorprendía.

-No puedo creer que las naciones ninjas vayan a unirse para pelear juntas… -Comentó, reclinándose en su asiento.- Sin duda, me es difícil de creer.

-Pues créelo, porque así es.

-En mi mundo, las cinco naciones están divididas en constantes enfrentamientos… Suna y Konoha lograron establecer un convenio después de muchos años. Ahora, poco a poco, buscamos relacionarnos con los líderes de las demás naciones para hacer más tratados de paz… Pero es bastante difícil hacerlos cambiar de ideología.

-Me parece que te esfuerzas demasiado, supongo que ser la hija del cuarto tiene muchas responsabilidades de por medio.

-Si…Papá siempre se esforzó por mantener la paz y la armonía de la aldea. Siempre buscando mantenernos seguros de cualquier mal. Me siento en el deber de continuar su labor. Para mí es un orgullo y honor.

Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara y acaricio la cabeza de Sakura, alborotando sutilmente su cabello. Imperceptiblemente para la vista de Kakashi, un sonrojo se posó en sus blancas mejillas. Tsunade rió a carcajadas, siendo observada por ambos shinobi. Sakura hizo una mueca de burla, esa mujer era bastante descabellada; Kakashi soltó un suspiro y centro de nueva cuenta su atención en su alumna.

-Lo que haces, me parece algo muy bueno de tu parte… Sin embargo, pienso que te sobre esfuerzas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-…La carga que te has auto impuesto, es bastante pesada para alguien como tú… No soy quien para decirte que hagas lo contrario, esas es tu decisión, pero debes tener cuidado. Cuando alguien carga un peso como ese, suele perder y dejar pasar cosas importantes; puedes perderte a ti misma en el proceso e incluso, tu vida puede diluirse en la soledad…

Sakura le miró, sorprendida de la ahora cálida mirada que Kakashi le dedicaba. Kakashi volvió a alzar su mano y acarició nuevamente su rosada cabellera, era extraño, pero sentía que esa joven necesitaba de cariño y afecto, ¿su verdadera alumna sería igual? De algún modo y al observar la soledad que reflejaban los orbes jade de Sakura, se prometió ser más demostrativo de su cariño con su alumna a fin de nunca ver esa mirada en su pequeña Sakura.

-Sólo recuerda que no debes llevar la carga tu sola. A tu alrededor, hay personas que quieren ayudarte y a las cuales debes atender con la misma dedicación que tu carga.

_No debes llevar la carga tu sola._ Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, haciéndola sentir un extraño calor en su pecho, cerca de su corazón. Nadie le había dicho aquello, tal vez nunca se permitió que palabras como esas llegaran hasta ella. Sin evitarlo, sintió que Kakashi había hablado con demasiada razón a pesar de no conocerla en su totalidad. Con lo poco que había dicho sobre ella, Hatake parecía haberse dado cuenta del pesar que embargaba su alma y aunque podría asustarse de semejante hecho, lo único que había podido hacer era analizar sus palabras. _Hay personas que quieren ayudarte._

_**Mentiroso**_

Como si la fealdad de su vida fuese expuesta sin necesidad de revelarla, Sakura sintió repentina furia contra el peli plateado; en su mundo, todos habían mostrado su peor rostro cuando perdió lo más amado en su vida, a ninguno de ellos le intereso reconocerla como la persona que era sino que contrario a ello, esperaban verla como lo que **debía ser** ante la sociedad. Las personas eran traicioneras, juzgaban y se burlaban de las penas ajenas, criticaban y hablaban sin discreción alguna de su dolor pero ninguno había intentado comprenderla; no tuvo alguien en quien confiar, nadie que no la bajara del portento de ser la hija del cuarto.

¿Y ahora venía a decirle, que en el cruel mundo existían personas que se preocupaban por ella? No, ese no era la realidad que el mundo le había mostrado. Entreabrió la boca y pretendió refutar pero se vio interrumpida por la entrada imprevista de una persona a la oficina. Sakura observó con cierta tensión al rubio que había irrumpido tan brutalmente, era el mismo chico al que confundió con Menma. Tsunade su puso en pie, estampando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, Naruto?!

-¡Vieja Tsunade, debemos hablar de Sasuke!

-¡Ese no es asunto tuyo, ahora largo!

-¡En estos momentos Sasuke está en los calabozos bajo la vigilancia de los Ambu! –Gritoneó, hecho un manojo de furia.- ¡No sé qué planean, pero no voy a permitir que le hagan más daño!

Un nuevo golpe fue dado por Tsunade, quien logró partir la mesa en dos. Sakura ensanchó sus orbes con horror, ahora si creía en las palabras de Kakashi sobre su brutal fuerza; recuperando la postura, se alejó lo suficiente para observar el enfrentamiento entre el shinobi rubio y la Hokage. La acción de Tsunade, pareció intimidar un poco al Uzumaki.

-¡El Uchiha es un traidor, un criminal y asesino a sangre fría; no sólo nos traiciono, sino que también intentó asesinarte a ti y a sus antiguos amigos! ¡Y si eso no es suficiente: Se unió a Akatsuki y agredió a los cinco Kages!

-¡Ambos sabemos porque lo hizo! ¡Sasuke ha vivido engañado toda su vida; su hermano, el consejo, todos… todos le manipularon! ¡El teme es una víctima, se convirtió en lo que otros hicieron de él! –Apretó las mandíbulas y bajo la mirada, con frustración y tristeza.- Entiendo lo que le pasa, yo también me vi odiado por todos… Posiblemente no pueda ser capaz de vivir el dolor que sufrió cuando supo la verdad pero aun así, quiero creer que Sasuke aún puede salvarse.

En aquellas palabras, la pelirosa encontró un motivo de asombro, curiosidad y admiración que únicamente se apreció en el sutil brillo que adquirieron sus orbes, jamás había visto semejante muestra de fidelidad y compromiso hacia los lazos que se tenían entre compañeros. En cambio, Tsunade cerró brevemente sus orbes, dando un largo suspiro.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, Naruto, pero por el momento no puedo darte detalles sobre lo que hare con respecto a Sasuke. –Se encamino a él y colocó su mano sobre su hombro.- Sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que nadie le lastimara, buscare el modo de ayudarlo.

-… ¿Cuánto tiempo estará en prisión? –Intervino Kakashi.

-Tampoco losé. Días, semanas… Debo pensar las cosas bien. Cuando tenga una decisión establecida, te lo hare saber… Por ahora, deberías ir a casa, Naruto.

-Yo me encargare de eso, Tsunade-sama. –Comentó Yamato, empujando ligeramente al rubio a la salida.- Han pasado cosas difíciles, debes descansar.

Naruto asintió y cuando se giró, sus orbes se encontraron con los jade de Sakura, quien sólo atino a mirarlo fijamente; en su interior, se sentía nerviosa y tensa, ese chico se parecía demasiado a _**Menma**_y ciertamente, despertaba en ella cosas que hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado. El rubio se acercó, deteniéndose a breves centímetros de ella. Sakura ensanchó sus orbes cuando él alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla. Aquella sensación, le era… ¿gratificante?

-¿Cómo estás, Sakura-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿He? Uhm, si… –Él le sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho.

Ante la radiante sonrisa que él le dio, un sonrojo imperceptiblemente volvió a colorear sus mejillas; Naruto se despidió con la mano y se retiró junto a Yamato mientras Sai realizó una breve reverencia y cuando parecía retirarse, dirigió una última mirada a la haruno. Ella le devolvió la mirada en silencio, dándose cuenta de que el pintor le observaba con cautela. Kakashi soltó un suspiro largo una vez que se vieron solamente los tres y enfocó su atención en Tsunade.

-Debe disculpar la imprudencia del chico…

-No necesitas justificarlo, han sido unos días bastante duros, es normal que este así. Por lo pronto, ustedes también deberían irse.

-¿Y bien, qué sucederá conmigo?

-Por el momento, lo que hemos hablado hoy y lo que sabemos de Sakura, debe quedar en absoluto secreto. Por otro lado, mocosa, estarás bajo el cuidado de Kakashi.

La aludida alzó una ceja con escepticismo mientras Tsunade rodaba los ojos con frustración.

-Quiere decir que vivirás con él, de ser posible, desde ahora… Yo hablare con tus padres al respecto. –Sakura dio un respingó.

-¿M-Mis padres…?

-Así es, tus padres… Es decir, los de sakura, debo informarles lo que planeo.

Sakura respiró profundamente, tranquilizando sus emociones, no podía mostrarse débil ante ellos. Aunque le estaba costando demasiado, saber de sus padres le hacía sentir una enorme alegría; por otro lado, una parte de ella se preocupó de ello, ¿Tsunade planeaba decirles lo que había sucedido con su verdadera hija? Volcó sobre ella su mirada con alteración a la cual Tsunade ya estaba anticipada.

-No es lo que estás pensando, así que tranquilizare, no planeo ponerlos histéricos. Les diré que por cuestión de asuntos relacionados a Sasuke y como parte fundamental del equipo 7, deberás permanecer bajo cuidado de Kakashi durante algún tiempo, hasta que todo se arregle.

-Pero yo no soy su hija. –Tsunade se pasó una mano por el rostro.

-¡Es evidente que no lo eres! Por eso deberás hacerte pasar como si en verdad fueras su hija.

-Me pides que mienta.

-No voy a pedirte que te comportes como ella y cambies tu forma de ser; sin embargo, debo pedirte que evites hablar sobre tu mundo, que aparentes como si pertenecieras a este universo. Actúa normal, como si nada hubiese pasado… -Sakura chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-El que sea necesario mientras encontramos una forma de regresarte. Es por ello que te he puesto al cuidado de Kakashi, él te ayudara a pasar desapercibida hasta que puedas volver…

Y entonces, ambos partieron de la torre hokage. Al cabo de unos instantes de caminata, Kakashi se detuvo, observando a Sakura quedarse estática a media calle. Le pareció chistosa su gesticulación rígida pero con constantes temblores en su ceja izquierda.

-¿Qué sucede?

-N-Namikaze Minato… Ese tipo, ¿fue hokage?

-Así es. Aunque no duro mucho en su puesto. –Ella sonrió, sarcásticamente.

-¡Ya veo! ¿Renuncio acaso el muy cobarde?

-Murió, Sakura… Él se sacrificó, durante el ataque del Kyuubi.

La pelirosa dio un repentino sobresalto y guardó silencio, sintiéndose repentinamente estúpida; si bien odiaba a Minato, el que había vivido en ese nuevo mundo NO era a quien aborrecía, no tenía derecho a prejuzgar. Sabía que Kakashi había sido su alumno, así que se prometió que, por respeto a él y a la memoria de aquel héroe, no volvería a tocar ese tema. Al cabo de unos instantes de abrumador silencio, reanudaron camino.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? He notado que muchos lugares están en construcción.

-¡Je! Sabía que no tardarías en preguntar… Hace poco, fuimos atacados por un miembro muy poderoso de Akatsuki. Su fuerza era inigualable. –Relató Kakashi, dando vuelta en la esquina más cercana.- Pain realizó un jutsu que destruyo toda la aldea. Cuando fue derrotado, comenzamos con la reconstrucción. Ya casi terminamos.

-¿Quién lo derroto? Si era tan poderoso, no puedo imaginarme quien podría vencerlo.

-Fue Naruto, el rubio que atacaste hace unos días. Él es el héroe de Konoha.

La haruno parpadeó con cierta sorpresa y miró sucesivamente al frente, sin saber que decir.

-Bien, llegamos.

Sakura siguió a Kakashi al interior de una casa mediana, que para su suerte, era lo suficientemente amplia como para que los dos pudieran convivir. El Hatake la observó y se acercó a ella, colocó su mano sobre su cabello y por enésima vez en el día, revolvió su cabello. Rió cuando su alumna removió su mano con un ligero manotazo mientras gruñía. La Haruno procedió a sonreír de medio lado, conforme con lo que sería su hogar provisional. De pronto, una pregunta sobrevino a su menta… Ha ella le iba bien, pero, ¿cómo la estaría pasando su otro yo?

* * *

Hoy adelante capítulo por ser un día muy especial para todos los fanaticos del manga de Kishimoto-sempai... ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa¡ Estos muy feliz, ¿supongo que todos vieron el final del manga de Naruto Shippuden... Casi lloro! Es decir, he seguido la historia desde sus inicios y a acompañado gran parte de mis días y verle terminar es algo dificil, pero hermoso. Kishimoto-sama nos hizo sufrir pero ahora nos da recompensa ¿no creen? Hace tiempo me preguntaron si al terminarse Naruto dejaría de escribir sobre ella pero mi respuesta no a cambiado y sigue siendo NO. Aun si se termina, seguire escribiendo varias historias porque amo este concepto y bueno, lo fanatico de corazón a uno nunca se le quita :3 ¡SasuSaku forever! 3 Fue tan bello, no se, eso motiva más :D

Sin más que decir, dejo el capitulo para ustedes, esperando que me regalen sus opiniones a través de sus review. Lindo día :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 5: Un daño permanente.**_

.

.

Mundo Alternativo

.

.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Saku-chan?

La mencionada suspiró, asintiendo lentamente al cuestionamiento de Tsunade. Respiró hondamente, buscando la calma en medio del dolor en su cabeza. De reojo, observó a todas las personas a su alrededor y pasó algo de saliva con dificultad. Shizune intentaba calmar –de mal humor por supuesto– a un pequeño cerdito negro, a quien vio por primera vez cuando despertó después de su desmayo estando ya en Konoha. Por otro lado, su tío había desaparecido –No sin hablar en privado con ella, antes de la intromisión de esas tres personas– y aun si esto lograba influir muy poco nerviosismo, había una razón más fuerte para estar intranquila: el tener a _Sasuke Uchiha_, el alternativo ex-amor de su vida, observándole fijamente a una considerable pero poca distancia de ella, sí que estaba llevándola al borde del nerviosismo. Tragó saliva nuevamente, era él quien le había hecho sufrir el anterior desmayo.

_**\- Flash Back - **_

_-¡Sakura, por dios!_

_El sonido de aquella voz llegaba amortiguadamente a sus oídos, al igual que el resto del tumulto de sonidos a su alrededor. Entreabrió sus orbes, cegándose con la intensa luz que entraba por una ventana. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y tocó su cabeza. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, encontrándose con dos personas bastante familiares._

_-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? _

_-No lo sabemos con certeza, según testigos, algo ataco a Hime-sama… –Sakura soltó un gemido.- ¡Ella, hime-sama esta despierta!_

_-¡Gracias a dios! ¿Estás bien, Sakura? _

_Ante sus ojos, pudo reconocer a ese hombre de cabellera fiusha y ojos verdes. _

_-T-Tío… ¡He, tío Riosuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? –¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy?_

_-En Suna, cariño… Al parecer algo te golpeó cuando planeabas regresar a la aldea._

_-¿Suna? No, estas equivocado, yo… No he estado en Suna desde la ocasión en que Gaara-san fue secuestrado. _

_En ese instante, Sakura observó a los presentes con más atención, reconociendo a el mismo Kazekage, su hermana Temari y a su Tío; el trio la miraban con total confusión, en especial, el pelirrojo líder de la Arena._

_-Disculpe, Hime-sama, pero yo nunca he sido secuestrado. _

_-P-Pero… Yo estuve en esa misión, lo vi. Akatsuki logró quitarte a la bestia de una cola. _

_-No sé de qué habla, el Sukaku sigue estando dentro de mí. –Sakura bajo la vista, empezaba a marearse de nuevo.- Supongo que el golpe debió ser muy fuerte, está comenzando a decir incoherencias._

_-¡No son incoherencias! No sé qué está pasando pero, todo esto, ¡debe ser parte del jutsu de Tobi!… Son ustedes quienes parecen estar confundidos. _

_Riosuke y Gaara se miraron rápidamente, la faceta en el rostro del primero hicieron entender a el Kazekage que necesitaba hablar con su sobrina a solas; cuando el pelirrojo salió de la habitación junto a su hermana, Riosuke miró a Sakura con notable preocupación y seriedad._

_-Dímelo todo, Saku-chan… ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de ese jutsu? _

_Sakura abrió sus labios dispuesta a responder, pero fue interrumpida ante el aparente alboroto fuera de la habitación donde ambos haruno conversaban. Riosuke se puso en pie y asomándose, dio un sobresalto de sorpresa. ¿Qué está sucediendo? Se preguntó, escuchando la discusión que se desarrollaba afuera y más por el hecho de que la voz de la segunda persona con quien su tío discutía, le era enormemente conocida. De pronto, la puerta se abrió abruptamente, revelando la identidad del alborotador. La joven abrió sus orbes, sin creer lo que estaba viendo; Riosuke entró nuevamente a la habitación, intentando detener al inesperado visitante._

_\- ¡Mocoso engreído, no deberías estar aquí! _

_-Ya es algo tarde para ello, Riosuke-san… –Sakura comenzó a hiperventilar, sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos oscuros.- ¿Te encuentras bien, preciosa? _

_Alterada, cayó inconsciente. Ahí, frente a sus ojos, estaba el mismísimo sobreviviente Uchiha._

_**\- Fin Flash Back –**_

Meneó la cabeza negativamente, mientras inflaba las mejillas que se le colorearon de un tono rojizo, muestra de la pena que sentía al recordar ese suceso. ¡Y es que, por dios! No había dejado de mirarla con sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos oscuros en ningún momento, parecía analizarla y hasta cierto punto, era bastante incómodo. Se sentía al descubierto, a su merced. Desde que Sasuke se había marchado de la aldea, jamás había vuelto a sentirse tan vulnerable como lo estaba en ese momento. _Pero no es nerviosismo ¿o sí? _Apretó los puños con fuerza sobre su faldilla rosada, entrecerrando sus orbes al mismo tiempo en que su cuerpo adquiría un ligero temblor. Una vez más alzó la vista y miró al Uchiha rápidamente. Él le devolvió la mirada, sonriéndole y entonces, en el preciso instante en que su cuerpo se paralizo, lo supo. Lo que sentía estando cerca o en presencia de Sasuke no era nerviosismo. Aquella emoción taladraba completamente su ser, dejándola casi cerca del colapso corporal y mental. Ella le tenía miedo, Sasuke le causaba demasiado miedo.

_**Terror.**_

-¿Sucede algo, preciosa? –Sakura respingó y desvió la mirada.

-N-No…

-Hn, ¿Estas segura? Me parece que sería mejor si Tsunade te revisa una vez más. –Sugirió, ladeando ligeramente el rostro.- Aun estas pálida, eso no es una señal de que estés mejorando.

Sakura asintió, más por hacer que Sasuke dejase de hablarle que porque realmente le pusiese atención. Él alzó una ceja, no muy convencido de que ella estuviese escuchándolo realmente. Tras mirar a su alrededor, una sonrisa coqueta se formó en sus labios; ella parecía estar bastante asustada por algo, ¿quién mejor para consolarla que él? Silenciosamente, sus pasos le condujeron hasta el diminuto sillón donde la pelirosa reposaba. Recargo una de sus rodillas sobre el colchón y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el respaldo, quedando a poca distancia de ella. Mirándola de cerca, Sasuke contuvo un suspiro. Aquella era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que estaba tan cerca de la pelirosa, le era bastante raro que ella no pareciese darse cuenta de su presencia; por lo general, al primer intento de acercamiento, por más mínimo que fuese, atribuía una alerta total en la chica. Pero en esta ocasión no era así y fuese lo que fuese lo que estuviese distrayéndola, estaba agradecido con ello. Aspiró su aroma, admiró la blancura de su piel y se vio tentado a tocar su mejilla.

-…Eres tan hermosa…

Aquel susurro logró traerla a la realidad, haciéndola conocedora de la cercanía de Sasuke quien, al notarlo, soltó una ligera risa, viendo la tensión que se había apoderado de ella.

-A-Aléjate… por favor.

-¡Oh! Ambos sabemos que tenerme lejos no es lo que quieres… -La sujetó del mentón y acercó su rostro al suyo.- Lo deseas, igual o incluso mucho más que yo.

Sakura ensanchó sus pupilas, sin poder moverse un milímetro del impacto, recordando inevitablemente un doloroso suceso y que era en sí, lo que le hacía temer de él. _¿Qué sucede, Sakura, puedes hacerlo? _Sasuke tomó aquello como algo sin importancia mientras cerraba sus ojos y se aproximaba aún más, con la única intensión de poseer aquellos tentativos labios. _D-Detente, no lo hagas… S-Sasuke_… El sonido de mil aves razonó en su cabeza y fue entonces, cuando Sasuke estaba a nada de besarla y cumplir su anhelo, que Sakura reaccionó.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI!

Nadie supo que fue lo que sucedió antes de eso, lo único claro era que aquel desgarrador grito provenía de la garganta de la haruno quien, a su vez, produjo el certero golpe que derribo al Uchiha hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Con la mejilla totalmente roja y su labio sangrando, Sasuke la miró fijamente sin creerse lo que había pasado. Sakura estaba de pie, manteniendo aún su mano derecha ligeramente caída por el golpe que le había dado, su respiración era irregular y contrastaba perfectamente con el temblor de su cuerpo. Y sin embargo, aquello no era lo más impresionante, porque había otra cosa que captaba la total atención de Sasuke. **El terror que se reflejaba en sus ojos jade. **Sakura reparó prontamente en la atención de todos los demás a su al derredor, dio un ligero respingo de sorpresa al recapitular lo que había sucedido y miró a Sasuke nuevamente, denotando el golpe que ahora se empezaba a volver algo morado sobre su mejilla. Un sentimiento de frustración y amargura se instaló en su pecho. Riosuke entró en la habitación, apresurado por el grito de su sobrina.

-¿Pero qué rayos paso aquí? –Siseó, acercándose a la pelirosa.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alzó su mano y tocó sutilmente el hombro de Sakura que, instantáneamente, dio un torpe paso hacia atrás en un intento de evitar que el la tocase. No le importo que el resto la viese con total incomprensión por su gesto, ni tampoco percibió el dolor de golpearse el muslo con el sillón; lo único importante para ella en ese instante era alejarse de ese sitio lo más pronto posible y así, lograr alejar de su mente las imágenes repetitivas de aquel momento en que su vida había estado en inminente peligro. Ese momento en que el equipo 7 se reunió nuevamente por última vez, para ver a uno de sus integrantes hundirse en la oscuridad.

-Saku, Saku-chan… ¿Te encuentras bien? –Ella miró a su tío.

-…Y-Yo…

Repentinamente su voz se esfumo, atorándose con el nudo grueso en su garganta. Parpadeó rápidamente, dejando ver su desesperado estado. Sin emitir una palabra al respecto, emprendió rápida marcha hacia la puerta, soltándose constantemente de los esfuerzos de su tío por detenerle. Riosuke recorrió rápidamente el espacio que lo separaba del ventanal de su oficina; asomándose, observó la presurosa carrera de su sobrina quien no se detuvo ni por su llamado, ni por los constantes choques que tenía con las personas a su paso. Un enorme gruñido acompaño su furiosa mirada que prontamente,se volvió contra el Uchiha. La primera en acercarse a Sasuke no fue Riosuke, sino Tsunade.

-¿Qué rayos le has hecho? ¡Respóndeme, ahora! –Sasuke respingó, asustado.

-¡No lo sé! ¡S-Solo hice lo que habitualmente hago pero…! Sakura nunca había reaccionado así. No sé qué fue lo que sucedió.

-¡Algo debiste haberle hecho, así que no me mientas!

Contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke se puso en pie y le encaró con notable furia.

-¡Yo no le he hecho nada, lo juro! ¡Nunca he hecho algo para que reaccionara así! Yo… En verdad no sé qué le ha sucedido, no sé qué fue lo que hice…

Riosuke analizó todo, respingó y frunció el ceño.

-…Algo debió pasarle en su lugar de origen. Podría ser que en su mundo, nosotros también…

-¿De qué está hablando, Riosuke-sama? –Cuestionó Shizune.

Cuando Sasuke vio a Riosuke algo nervioso de que el resto escuchase la "aparente" incoherencia de su oración, supo que había algo que se esforzaba en ocultar. Ignorando la pregunta, Riosuke dirigió únicamente su atención a Sasuke nuevamente.

-Hablo en serio, muchacho… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste, que hiciste?

-¡Basta ya! Sasuke-kun no sabe que sucedió. –Intervino Tsunade, metiéndose entre ambos.- ¿Acaso no ve que esta igual de confundido que nosotros?

Riosuke bufó, Tsunade tenía razón. Se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación con un sonoro portazo; debía encontrar a Sakura y averiguar qué fue lo que le sucedió, el porqué de aquella reacción con Sasuke. Tras su partida, en la habitación solo quedaron Shizune, Tsunade y Sasuke. El pelinegro alzó su mano y acaricio su mejilla, apretando los labios en una línea recta.

-Traeré algo de hielo, esa mejilla tuya no se ve nada bien.

-No hace falta, Tsunade-san. Con su permiso. –Dijo, encaminándose fuera del lugar.

-¡P-Pero, Sasuke-kun…!

Shizune la sostuvo del brazo, negando.

-Déjalo ya, Tsunade. El mocoso necesita pensar. Anda, debemos terminar el papeleo que Hokage-sama ha dejado inconcluso otra vez.

Mientras ambas mujeres regresaban a sus labores habituales, Sasuke bajaba con prisa las escaleras del edificio. Estando fuera, sus pasos le condujeron a ninguna parte, manteniéndose preso en el cuestionamiento intensivo que se hacía con respecto a la actitud tan inesperada de Sakura. _Sus ojos jade estaban llenos de terror en ese momento, un miedo que era provocado por él._ Entrecerró los ojos, nunca la había visto reaccionar así; aquella aterrorizada mirada no lograba dejarlo tranquilo, se sentía culpable y lo peor de todo, era que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que había hecho para provocarle aquello.

Prontamente, el recuerdo de la extraña actitud del Hokage provisional vino a su mente, incorporando una pieza clave a todo el enredijo que ahora significaba la hija del hokage. Era evidente que había un motivo muy fuerte para que ambas cosas se relacionaran, de eso no había duda alguna y era ese motivo, lo que Riosuke deseaba mantener oculto. El misterio que rodeaba la situación, el ataque de Sakura y la cautelosa actitud de Riosuke, le dieron a entender una sola cosa. Entrecerró sus orbes, deteniéndose y limpió la sangre que corría de sus labios. Reanudando su marcha, sólo había una pregunta que flotaba en el aire y que estaba dispuesto a responder. ¿Qué era lo que realmente ocultaba la familia haruno?

* * *

Hola, hermosas personas! Espero tengan un lindo día, ya ha pasado una semana desde que somos Canon y bueno, la felicidad continua sin limites :D Con los bellos acontesimientos ocurridos en el manga, ahora a surgido una nueva espectativa con relación a los hijos de nuestrso personajes principales: Sarada-chan y Bolt-kun... ¡Son tan monos! En verdad, ojala se nos permita ver algo al respecto entre ellos dos. Sería interesante ver las reacciones de sus padres :3 Por otra parte y con respecto de "Road to Ninja", existirás capítulos que se enfocaran unicamente en ciertos mundos, un ejemplo este; por ende y para que no se confundan, he decidido colocar al principio el anuncio de cuando se hablara en el mundo real de Naruto y cuando se hablara dentro del mundo alterno.

Sin más novedades, espero sus comentarios, ya que son mi fuente de inspiración; como siempre agradesco que se tomen la molestia de gastar algo de su tiempo leyendome. Ahora si, me despido, nos veremos en la proxima publicación. ¡Bye, bye, chu~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 6: ¿Amigo o Enemigo?**_

.

.

Mundo Alternativo

.

.

-¡¿Cómo que no han podido encontrarla?!

El grupo de Ambu se vio intimidado ante el gritoneo de Riosuke Haruno, quien además de eso, les miraba con notable furia y desaprobación.

-L-Lo sentimos, Riosuke-san. Hemos buscado a Hime-sama por todas partes, pero no logramos encontrarla. Ni siquiera hay rastro de su chakra dentro de la aldea.

-¿Significa que sólo han buscado dentro de Konoha? ¡¿Alguno pensó que podría estar fuera de ella?!

-En verdad, no… -Riosuke gruñó.

-¡¿Y qué demonios esperan?! ¡Maldita sea, vayan y búsquenla!

-No se preocupe, Riosuke-san.

Todos los presentes prestaron atención al recién llegado, un hombre de mascara de oso se acercó al grupo de Raíz, siendo reconocido prontamente por el hokage provisional.

-Ya he trazado un perímetro de búsqueda, cerca de la frontera con las demás naciones. La encontraremos.

-… Te lo encargo. –El Ambu asintió.

Con rapidez el grupo desapareció. Riosuke no paraba de caminar en círculo dentro de la oficina bajo la atenta mirada de Shizune y Tsunade; chasqueó la lengua y dio un golpe al escritorio, frustrado.

-No debí dejarla sola, no debí permitir que esto sucediera…

-No es su culpa, Riosuke-san –Él miró a Tsunade.

-Si lo es. Ella me habló de su mundo y yo me tome muy a la ligera lo que eso significaba. Sakura-chan no estaba lista aún para enfrentarse a las personas de este universo. –Shizune se acercó y le dio unas cuantas palmadas de apoyo en la espalda.- Lo que sucedió con Sasuke-kun, su actitud, no es coincidencia… Algo le sucedió, nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que ambos se conocieran también… No, eso es demasiado lógico, debí pensarlo cuando reconoció a Gaara-kun y a mí.

-Deja de pensar así, Tsunade tiene razón, nadie sabía cómo sucederían las cosas…

\- Gracias por su apoyo. No me equivoque al contarles la verdad.

-No se preocupe más, Riosuke-san, seguro van a encontrarla. Cuando ella este de regreso, la ayudaremos a adaptarse.

-Espero que eso sea pronto, a **él** le gusta merodear en días como estos. Si se encuentra con ella, no sé qué pueda suceder.

Tsunade le acercó una taza de té, la cual Riosuke aceptó con rapidez y dio un sorbo, sintiendo el líquido relajarle un poco aunque sin lograr desaparecer su nerviosismo y preocupación. Alzó la mirada y observó la lluvia caer sobre la aldea, a través del ventanal de la oficina.

-…Ojala se encuentre sana y salva.

.

Sakura suspiró, sujetándose la cabeza y escondiéndola al mismo tiempo sobre sus rodillas. No sabía que había sido más estúpido, si su patética falta de control en sus emociones o la jodida idea de salir huyendo de la situación que, seguro, habría dejado con muchísimas preguntas a sus… ¿Cómo llamarlos, si ni siquiera eran las personas que conocía realmente? Todo esto de los mundos y personas alternativas era una pesadilla y lo peor era que no tenía ni idea de cómo llegó ni cómo salir de esa situación.

Alzó la vista nuevamente y miró como por enésima vez las paredes rocosas de aquella cueva donde había terminado refugiándose; percibiendo algunos chakras acercándose, se aseguró de ocultar su propio chakra, logrando con éxito pasar desapercibida. Seguramente, su tío debía estar preocupado, después de todo, llevando dos o tres días desaparecida, no era algo que se tomase a la ligera y más, si tomamos en cuenta que no sabía que peligros pudiesen existir fuera de las seguras paredes de konoha.

"_-¿Y qué pretendes?, ¿quedarte aquí y esperar que alguien venga a salvarte?"_

La voz de su Innert, retumbo fuertemente en su cabeza.

"_-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer…?"_ –La segunda personalidad bufó.

"_-Bueno, puedes morirte de hambre y sed, o porque un murciélago venga y te chupe la sangre, claro."_

"_-No sé qué diablos quieres que haga… Lo único que quiero es regresar a casa."_

"_-¡Yo también quiero regresar! Pero con tu actitud de niña miedosa no lograremos nada."_

"_-¡Cállate! Se supone que tú eres yo, ¿por qué mierdas me dices todo esto?"_

Para su sorpresa, la explosividad de su Innert, se convirtió en calma y seriedad.

"_Precisamente porque quiero que actúes como la chica fuerte de ahora y no como la de antes."_

Como un balde de agua fría, las palabras de su Innert despertaron su lado enteramente racional; su yo interno tenía razón, estaba actuando como toda una infantil y miedosa mocosa. ¿Qué no se suponía que ahora era toda una kunoichi? ¿Qué no tenía agallas, valentía, fuerza e inteligencia para pensar en una solución? ¡Si, eso era! Su maestra estaría decepcionada si supiese que estaba en esa cueva evadiendo sus problemas, en lugar de ir a enfrentarlos. Sería difícil sin duda pero era necesario, ¿si no se esforzaba ella, quien lo haría?

Era necesario que se adaptase, debía llevarse bien con todos. Ellos eran los únicos que podrían ayudarla. Con renovada decisión salió de su escondite y elevó su chakra, dando su ubicación. Al cabo de varios minutos, nada sucedió. Suspirando, se encamino por si misma a Konoha; el silencio que le acompañaba no era algo muy normal. Analíticamente espero un poco y de la nada, un kunai salió disparado hacia ella. Lo esquivó, ágilmente, buscando en todas direcciones la procedencia de dicha arma.

-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! –Una profunda risa llego a sus oídos.

-_Vaya, vaya…_ Aún si esa es la forma habitual en la que me enfrentas, puedo denotar que hoy no estás en tu mejor día.

-¡¿Q-Quien eres? ¿Qué quieres?!

-¡Oh, vamos! Me has perseguido durante mucho tiempo, ¡casi somos rivales épicos! y ahora, ¿resulta que no me reconoces? –Una nueva risotada se escuchó y Sakura se mantuvo alerta.- Tanto trabajo y las responsabilidades como hija del Yondaime, seguramente están dejando secuelas en tu cabeza, Sakura.

De la oscuridad del bosque y sobre una de las ramas de los árboles, apareció un hombre de túnica azulada, cabello negro y sobre su rostro, una máscara que ocultaba su identidad; la kunoichi por un instante pudo jurar que se parecía a Sasuke, pero pronto quitó esa idea de su cabeza, su voz tenía tintes diferentes… Este tipo podía influir miedo tan sólo con su presencia y eso lo supo instantáneamente, además, debía andarse con cautela, el nivel de chakra que percibía de él era notoriamente inmenso.

**A la talla de un Jinchuriki.**

-¿De dónde rayos me conoces? –De un salto, el enmascarado bajó al suelo.

-¡Je! Es una pregunta absurda, considerando la estrecha historia que nos relaciona.

-¿H-Historia?

El hombre le miró y ladeó el rostro, ligeramente.

-Has cambiado. Tu voz, tu ropa, tu cabello… -Caminó a su alrededor, como un predador.- Desde el nivel y forma de chakra, hasta tu porte…

-¿Q-Quién eres y que quieres de mí? ¡N-No lo diré de nuevo!

-¡Pero que sorpresa! Tienes miedo… Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía así.

El pretendió sujetarle por el hombro, pero ella reaccionó al instante y retrocedió torpemente unos cuantos pasos mientras alzaba los puños y le miraba con el ceño fruncido, al tiempo en que una gota de sudor caía por su sien. El desconocido volvió a acercarse, sin embargo, esta vez se detuvo pocos centímetros frente a ella, riendo entre dientes.

-…Temblorosa, incapaz de defenderte, sin arma alguna que te proteja. –Al escuchar eso, Sakura notó que era cierto, no traía estuche de armas consigo.- Nerviosa, necesitada de auxilio y para colmo, sola, al merced de alguien como yo.

-S-Sería bueno que no lo creyeras del todo.

-¿Así, porque? –Ella le miró, retadoramente, empapada por la lluvia.

-Porque de ser necesario, con o sin armas, con posibilidades o no... voy a enfrentarte.

En un parpadeo, ese desconocido desapareció ante sus narices; Sakura se tensó completamente, sintiendo el amenazante aura de la presencia detrás suyo, además de la frialdad del tacto en aquella mano que sujeto rápidamente las suyas, dejándola sin manera de protegerse. Trató de soltarse y por poco logró liberarse del agarre; sin embargo, el pelinegro la tomó con más fuerza, estampando duramente su cuerpo contra un árbol, manteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras soltaba una ligera risa. Sakura enfureció.

-Eso fue un buen intento, pero no lo suficiente para librarte de mí. Tus palabras quedan en un simple mito, gracias a tu patético esfuerzo.

-¡Si soy todo lo que dices, ¿porque demonios sigues aquí, reteniéndome?! ¡¿No eres más patético tú por tomarte la molestia de lidiar conmigo?! –Él dio un sutil respingo.

Su respiración y la caída de las gotas de lluvia, era lo único que acompañaba el tenso instante; él le miró intensamente por largo tiempo, sin soltarla y al cabo de unos segundos de expectación, se acercó más a la chica, intimidándola.

-Me tienes intrigado.

-¿He?

-Tu actitud, esta nueva forma… Me gusta.

Lentamente, acercó su rostro al de Sakura quien intento desviar el rostro, pero prontamente la mano libre del enmascarado la sujeto y la mantuvo quieta. Sakura comenzó a temblar sin mediación alguna; las opciones eran limitadas, aun si lograba zafarse, ni usando su monstruosa fuerza sería capaz de vencer a alguien con semejante nivel de chakra. Sus jade lo miraban con enorme temor y sin que ella lo supiera, una sonrisa se formó debajo de la máscara. Dejando rápidamente su mentón, su mano ahora fue a sujetar su propia mascara, con clara intención de levantarla.

-Témeme, princesa…

Y justo en el instante en que pretendía quitarse la máscara y acortar la distancia entre los dos, un par de armas salieron desde la frondosidad del bosque; alerta y con agilidad, el enmascarado esquivó el ataque, retrocediendo de un salto y jalando, a la vez, a la pelirosa hacia el suelo. Sakura se quejó y observó con impresión como un grupo de shinobi –Que no pertenecían a la Hoja– salía de todos lados y rodeaban al misterioso pelinegro. Él por su parte se mantuvo sereno.

-Al fin te encontramos, _monstruo._

-¡Oh! ¿Ninjas del rayo, he? Últimamente vienen de todos lados solo para fastidiarme.

-Después de muerto, ya no tendrás de que preocuparte. –Exclamó el líder del grupo, alzando su mano.- ¡A por él, mátenlo, ahora!

Los ninjas se lanzaron sobre él y sin embargo, el enmascarado se quedó estático en su sitio; Sakura ensanchó sus orbes, viendo la impresionante velocidad de aquel hombre que esquivaba golpes y derrotaba uno por uno a sus contrincantes, sin utilizar jutsu o alguna clase de armamento. Simple taijutsu, sólo con eso se defendió. Era impresionante la habilidad de aquel tipo, era como si pelear fuera cosa de niños; uno de esos ninjas del rayo se acercaba sigilosamente al enmascarado para atacarlo por la espalda. Sakura apretó las mandíbulas, parecía que en verdad el pelinegro no se daba cuenta de esa amenaza y sin pensarlo, se interpuso en el momento justo del ataque. Cerró sus ojos, a la espera del impacto.

Nada sucedió.

Repentinamente, sintió como era levantada y al instante siguiente, el aire golpeaba contra su cuerpo; extrañada abrió sus ojos y respingó sorprendida de verse en brazos del enmascarado mientras el mismo saltaba por las ramas de los arboles a una velocidad impresionante. El pelinegro se detuvo en una cueva cercana y bajó con delicadeza a la haruno, que al instante, se giró a mirarlo sin siquiera reparar en el peligro que acarreaba mantener esa cercanía.

-T-Tú… ¿Me salvaste?

El ninja le miro por breves instantes y después se dio la vuelta.

-Espera por lo menos 10 minutos… Después eleva tu chakra y sal de aquí. Los Ambu no tardaran en pasar por este sitio, he llamado demasiado la atención.

Y sin más, el hombre desapareció tan rápido como el viento. Sakura siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra, a pesar de la confusión que sentía de aquel gesto tan _amable_ de ese desconocido. En poco menos de lo esperado, el grupo de Ambu que había estado persiguiéndola todo este tiempo apareció frente a ella, tal y como ese hombre de capa azulada le había asegurado.

-Al fin te encontramos, Hime-sama…

-Señor, lo perdí… Él oculto nuevamente su chakra. -Exclamó un Ambu.

-No importa, no es nuestra misión ahora.

El líder del escuadrón dio algunos pasos al frente.

-Riosuke-san ha estado muy preocupado por usted. Ahora, debemos llevarla de regreso. -Sakura tragó saliva, asintiendo.- Sentimos la presencia de otros shinobi y la tormenta empeorara en poco tiempo, debemos irnos.

Él se acercó y colocó sobre la Haruno una capa, asegurándola, de modo que estuviese totalmente protegida de la lluvia. Sakura le miró sorprendida por el gesto mientras ese mismo Ambu se inclinaba frente a ella para permitirle subir a su espalda. Escandalizarse y sonrojarse fue algo nuevo para ellos, pero algo muy habitual para ella.

-¡N-No es necesario, puedo andar por mí misma!

-No es una opción, eres la hija del Hokage, no es digno para ti… Así que, suba.

Ella suspiró y siguió la petición. Estando sobre la espalda de aquel Ambu y sintiendo la brisa del agua ligeramente empapando la capa sobre ella, un peculiar olor llegó a sus fosas nasales. _Reconocía aquel aroma._ Se apretó con más fuerza al Ambu mientras aumentaban la velocidad; era imposible que ese desconocido portara el aroma de Naruto y ciertamente, aun si no se había topado con el rubio alterno, descarto la posibilidad de que se tratase de ese Ambu.

-Ya falta poco, Hime-sama…

Y a sus oídos, su voz sonó amable pero a la vez,_ profundamente rencorosa. _Arribaron en Konoha al cabo de algunas horas, siendo recibidos prontamente por el Hokage provisional que se acercó a la pelirosa, quien bajaba de la espalda del Ambu. Al girarse, fue atrapada en un fuerte abrazo por parte de Riosuke. Sakura intento hablar, pero su Tío fue más rápido.

-¡Sakura-chan, que alivio! ¿No te paso nada?

-E-Estoy bien…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, porque te fuiste? ¿Acaso no pensaste en que algo podría pasarte?

-Y-Yo…

-¡Sólo…! No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿entiendes? No vuelvas a hacer que me dé un susto como este.

Ante sus palabras, algo en su corazón no pudo evitar sentir ternura y aprecio por el gesto que ese hombre le daba y con lentitud, respondió al abrazo de su tío para segunda impresión del resto. Él sonrió y después, desvió su vista al grupo Ambu que desapareció rápidamente, a excepción de aquel que había cargado con Sakura.

-Gracias por traerla, debió ser difícil fingir ser el líder de ese grupo Ambu, pero sólo en ti podía confiar. Después de todo, los Ambu siempre han estado más al servicio del consejo y ellos están buscando una oportunidad…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, Riosuke-san, pero no necesita agradecerlo.

El Ambu removió su máscara y dejó a la vista su rostro; Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida de ver a aquel hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos azules que era tan similar a su amigo pero más importante aún, su rostro era idéntico al cuarto hombre tallado en el monte Hokage de su mundo. El mismo hizo una reverencia con notable respeto.

-Era una orden y como shinobi, es mi deber obedecer.

-Aun así, te lo agradezco, Minato. Por cierto, dime… ¿Estaba _él _cerca? –El rubio le miró, silenciosamente.

-Sí, pero no se topó con Hime-sama.

Sus orbes azules le miraron fugazmente, conectándose, como si en esa mirada le indicase que fuese su cómplice, ¿pero en qué? La Haruno dio un respingo, cayendo en cuenta de que ellos hablaban del joven misterioso con el que se encontró; Riosuke observó confundido a su sobrina breves instantes para después ver al Namikaze perdiéndose a la lejanía.

-¿Q-Quien es ese de quien hablaban?

-Es una larga historia, Saku-chan… Una que no querrás saber y que no puedo contarte. Más importante aún… ¿Sucedió algo en el bosque? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Sakura le miró, recordando la profunda voz del misterioso enmascarado, la mirada de Minato y sólo entonces, entre abrió sus labios.

-No, nada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 7: Acordes Cotidianos y pequeñas revelaciones.**_

.

.

Mundo Alternativo

.

.

Sakura caminaba por las calles de esa aldea, mirando todo a su alrededor como si fuese la primera vez que recorría esa lugar; se había atrevido a salir de su cuarto –O mejor dicho, el de Sakura-san– con la única intensión de conocer un poco el sitio en que se encontraba, además de saber que tan distinta o similar podía ser esa gente con la suya. Analizó todo lo que veía, realizando notas mentales: Los edificios y su ubicación seguían donde en su mundo debían estar antes del ataque de Pain, las personas parecían tampoco haber sufrido cambio alguno aunque a diferencia de las de su mundo, estas le miraban con absoluto respeto. No amabilidad ni aprecio, sólo respeto, como si fuera una obligación. Alzando la mirada hacia el monte Hokage y viendo el rostro de su padre tallado ahí, pudo imaginarse a que se debía ese trato; a su ver y por lo poco que pudo saber de boca de su familiar, Sakura-san era alguien que se esforzaba por cumplir con su papel como hija del Yondaime, debía ser difícil la rutina y ciertamente, no se imaginaba como podía cargar con semejante responsabilidad desde que era niña… Entrecerró los ojos, incluso si no eran sus padres, el saber que su otro yo los había perdido, seguía causándole un enorme vacío en el corazón. Naruto y Sasuke seguro comprendían lo que era crecer sin padres, sakura-san se unía a la lista de aquellos a quienes admiraba pues al igual que sus compañeros, no se permitió caer y siguió su vida, trazando objetivos…

Aunque claro, entre los sueños y formas de cumplirlos que tenían cada quien, eran muy distintos entre sí_. _En especial, en el caso de Sasuke. Eso era algo que también le preocupaba, era seguro que Naruto y los suyos estarían buscándola, pero en cuanto al Uchiha, lo único en lo que podía creer con certeza era que estaría en prisión y posiblemente, seria juzgado por sus crímenes. No sabía que desear más: Que Naruto viniese por ella y salieran de ese mundo, o que el rubio se ocupase primero de salvar al pelinegro. De pronto detuvo su paso, abruptamente. ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando por él? ¿Por qué dejar su propia seguridad por la de él? Sasuke estuvo a nada de matarla varias veces y con lo que paso con el sasuke alternativo, era obvio que tenerlo cerca no era una opción. Sasuke había implantado un temor superior a cualquier sentimiento de hermandad que hubiese existido entre ellos. ¿Entonces porque seguía deseando que estuviese vivo? Soltó un quejido y golpeo su frente con la mano.

-Porque soy una idiota… Una jodida masoquista de mierda.

-¿Con quién rayos hablas, Haruno? –Abruptamente, miró al frente y se encontró con Hinata Hyuuga… Bueno, su versión alterna.- ¿Qué sucede, te comieron la lengua los gatos?

-¡He! C-Con nadie, supongo… ¡Es decir! No es nada.

-¡Vaya! Sin duda no solo tu cabello es raro sino que tú también. Las niñas mimadas como tú nunca terminan de desarrollar el cerebro ¿he?

-¡Oye, ¿esa fue una ofensa?!

-Ow, ¿te pondrás a llorar? –Comentó, empujándola. Sakura cayó al suelo.- ¡Anda, levántate y pelea!

-¿P-Pelear? ¡Estas demente, Shannaro! No, yo no quiero pelear contigo. Discúlpame, Hinata-chan, pero debo irme…

Sin algo más, Sakura se levantó, limpió sus ropas y tras una reverencia, prosiguió su camino bajo la sorprendida mirada de Hinata. Después de un largo lapsus de inmovilidad y sorpresa, Hinata recupero la compostura y entrecerró los ojos, alzando sucesivamente la vista. Sobre una de las ramas de los árboles, se encontraba Sasuke recostado mientras miraba con seriedad –algo notoriamente raro en él–, el camino por el que Sakura se marchó. Hinata dio un salto y cayó sobre esa misma rama.

-Tenías razón, no actúa como siempre.

-Te lo dije.

-Puede ser mi imaginación, pero tengo un extraño presentimiento. El ataque que sufrió puede ser el factor de esto, pero si Tsunade ya le reviso, no entiendo que es lo que sucede…

-Hn, lo sé. Es extraño, pero no dejo de pensar que ella no es Sakura, sino otra persona.

-¿Qué supones, Uchiha? –Él entrecerró los ojos.

-Algo sucedió con Sakura… Y estoy casi seguro de que Riosuke lo sabe, incluso, no me extrañaría pensar que esta chica que vimos ahora, pudiera ser un doble o algo así.

-¡Riosuke es un palurdo! Me cuesta creer que elabore algo de semejante talla… ¿Un clon, un espía o tal vez? -Sasuke asintió.

-Puede que _**Menma**_ esté implicado en todo esto.

-¿Qué propones entonces?

-Obliguémosle a decir la verdad. Con la actitud que tiene, será fácil ponerla en una situación de jaque total… Entonces, revelara lo que oculta. –Al terminar, miró a Hinata nuevamente.- Aunque sigo preguntándome porque me brindas tu apoyo… ¿Qué no se supone que me odias?

Hinata bufó y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Cuando me hablaste de lo que sucedió, realmente pensé que habías perdido el juicio; viéndolo ahora con mis propios ojos, tengo algo de curiosidad… Además, esta es una nueva razón para fastidiar a la peli teñida. Sea la verdadera o no, sin importar el motivo; si puedo hacerle la vida imposible, me aliare con alguien tan mediocre como tú, Uchiha…

-Ya lo imaginaba, Hyuuga.

-Entonces, ¿qué sorpresa le tienes preparada a la pequeña florecilla?

Una sonrisa malévola se plantó en los labios del moreno.

-Una que seguro, nunca olvidara.

.

-¡En verdad! ¿Qué le pasa a esa tipa, por dios?

Sakura golpeó la frente por segunda vez, lo que había acontecido con Hinata era algo que deseaba no volviera a suceder. Aunque empezaba a entender casi todo en esos cambios bruscos de personalidades. Si bien, la Hinata de su mundo era tierna, tímida y tranquila, en este mundo ella era totalmente lo contrario: Agresiva, atrevida y absolutamente, nada tranquila. Lo mismo iba con sus demás amigos, a quienes hace poco había visto y debía admitirlo, ¿quién diría que Shikamaru, de ser el más inteligente, pasaría a ser el más tonto? ¿Quién creería que Kiba adoraba los gatos y que odiaba los perros; o que Shino cargaría con un insecticida para eliminar cualquier bicho cerca suyo? En verdad, ese mundo estaba de locos. Deteniendo su paso, cerro sus ojos, sintiendo el aire en su cara; recordó la Konoha que estaba en construcción, el olor del destruido hospital y el característico sabor del ramen en Ichiraku, los regaños de su maestra y los "dattebayo" de Naruto. Abrió sus orbes y su rostro se llenó de anhelo. Extrañaba su hogar, quería volver. Empuño sus manos, ya encontraría la forma de volver a su hogar, ¿Cómo se encontraría todo durante su ausencia?

-¿Haruno-sama?

Girando su atención a su derecha y en un sobresalto, se percató de la presencia de una chica rubia muy conocida para ella, escondida detrás de un árbol. Parpadeó consecutivamente, hasta que su gesto tomó rasgos burlones y crédulos a la vez.

-¿I-Ino? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces escondida?

-S-Supe lo que te paso… Y vine a ver cómo te encontrabas. P-Pero vas a molestarte m-mucho…

-¿Así, y porque? –Ino se ocultó más.

-P-Porque escuche… L-Lo que hablaste con Riosuke-sama, sé que no eres… Que no eres sakura-san.

-¡¿L-Lo sabes?!

Ino dio un gritillo y escondió totalmente su presencia detrás del tronco del frondoso árbol; Sakura al verla, reparo en que su actitud sólo estaba asustándola pues al parecer, esta joven se parecía más a la Hinata que ella conocía y menos a la Ino que consideraba su mejor amiga. Tras respirar hondamente para calmarse, se acercó al árbol.

-¿Escuchaste todo?

-¡Y-Yo no quería! ¡Pero cuando me entere de que habías regresado luego del ataque en Suna, me pareció mejor idea entrar por la ventana de la oficina de Riosuke-san! –Sakura sufrió un ligero tic, ¿desde cuándo eso era normal?- ¡Y los vi a los dos, así que me escondí y termine escuchándolos! ¡L-Lo siento!

Sakura rodeó el árbol y sujeto por los hombros a la rubia, para que girase a mirarla.

-Está bien Ino, no pasa nada.

-¿N-No estas enojada? –Sakura negó.

-Me sorprendiste, es cierto, pero no me molesta… Es decir, Ino siempre ha sido mi amiga, así que supongo que puedo confiar en ti tanto como lo hago en ella. Esa curiosidad tuya, te precede.

-…Y-Yo, siempre he considerado a Sakura-san como mi mejor amiga, m-me ha ayudado mucho y bueno, desde que te vi al salir de la torre… Quise acercarme. –Sakura alzó una ceja.

-Ino, ¿has estado escuchando todo y para colmo, me has vigilado al huir?

-¡N-No fue intencional!

-¡No inventes escusas, eres una acosadora, Shannaro!

La rubia se sonrojo y comenzó a balbucear. Sakura únicamente suspiró.

-¡Ya, ya! No te excuses ¿de acuerdo?... Me es difícil acoplarme a este sitio, pero ahora que cuento contigo, seguro me adaptare. ¿Me ayudaras, verdad?

-P-Por supuesto, Haruno-sama.

-¡No me llames así, baka! Somos amigas ahora, no tienes que ser formal ¿entiendes? Nada de "Haruno-sama", llámame Sakura, SA-KU-RA… Ni más ni menos.

Ino asintió varias veces y Sakura, con una renovada energía, le sujeto de la muñeca y comenzó a andar, llevando a la rubia consigo.

-¡Bien! Ahora que ya nos entendemos, ¿por qué no me llevas a la nevería más cercana? ¡Apuesto a que puedo comer más que tú, cerda!

-¿C-Cerda? -Crédulamente, Ino alzó su mano y acercó rápidamente su nariz a su axila.- P-Pero si acabo de bañarme en la mañana…

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, aquel sería un largo día.

* * *

Hola a todos. Ya estamos a pocos días del estreno de la última película de Naruto: The last y no paran de revelarse sinfin de spoiler y lo confieso, aunque no quiera, no puedo evitar leerlos y torturarme con el deseo de verla pronto (aunque sabemos que para ello, deberemos esperar 6 meses). Por otra parte, el capítulo de hoy fuese de su agrado, saben que estaré esperando sus review :) Agradeciendo su apoyo y molestia al gastar algo de su tiempo leyendome, me despido con mi siguiente muestra de desesperacion pre-estreno de la película: ¡Se que debe ser solo NaruHina, pero en verdad, denme unos segundos de SasuSaku por favooooooooooor! :3 ¡Nos vemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 8: Deliberado suponer.**_

.

.

Mundo Alternativo

.

.

Sakura observó su helado con interés y comenzó a comer con lentitud, bajo la atenta mirada de Ino que parecía dudosa de hablar. Sintiendo su atención, la pelirosa alzó la vista, apuntándola a su vez con su cuchara salpicada de nieve de fresa.

-¿Qué sucede, Ino?

-¡N-Nada!

-No te hagas la tonta, sé que ibas a preguntarme algo. –Suspiró, mirándola acusadoramente.- Debo decírtelo, Ino, no eres buena disimulando.

-Hum… E-Esto… No es mi i-intención m-molestarte.

-¡Pero qué diablos dices! No me molesta en lo absoluto. Anda, dime.

-¿E-Enserio? Bueno, e-es sobre… lo que paso con Uchiha-san. ¿P-Porque actuaste así?

Sakura dio un respingo, no había esperado que preguntase exactamente sobre eso; Ino la observó entrecerrar sus orbe jade que ahora se mostraban opacos, a diferencia de hace unos instantes. Aquella mirada tan poco efusiva le era mucho más familiar pero de igual manera, desagradable. La pelirosa cerró sus orbes y se reclinó en el asiento.

-E-Es difícil de decir.

-N-No necesitas decírmelo si no quieres. –Sakura sonrió.

-Te lo diré, solo porque sé que si no lo hago probablemente terminaras muriendo de curiosidad. ¡Y no lo niegues! Te conozco, y sé que si sucedería. –Ino parpadeó sorprendida y después, sonrió, agradeciendo silenciosamente la confianza.- Yo… no soy capaz de tenerle cerca por ahora, sé que este Sasuke y el de mi mundo no son lo mismo, pero tengo miedo… _Temo que vuelva a intentarlo._

Sakura guardó silencio, en su garganta había aparecido un nudo. No se sentía muy feliz pero esa era la única razón por la que había actuado así, hablar sobre Sasuke y todo lo que había pasado con él sería inevitable. Cuando abrió sus labios para continuar, fue interrumpida por una repentina explosión a su costado y del humo que se produjo, apareció un Ambu.

-Disculpe las molestias, _Hime-sama_. Pero Riosuke-sama solicita su presencia urgentemente.

-…D-De acuerdo, iré para ya. Gracias.

El Ambu se tensó, y Sakura pudo notar como más de una persona dentro del local le miraba con impresión mientras susurraban entre Ambu desapareció rápidamente, ambas pagaron su cuenta y salieron de allí.

-Ino, ¿por qué todos me miraron así?

-Bueno... S-Sakura-san no es… amable con otros, sabes. –Comentó, tocando ligeramente su hombro.- P-Por seguridad, sería mejor que frente a otros actúes fría e indiferentemente.

-¿Fría e indiferente? ¿Es así como Sakura-san es?

-…Si, su vida ha sido dura. T-Todos estamos conscientes de ello y lo aceptamos, no somos quien para juzgarla... A-Al menos yo pienso así.

-Lo imagine, el resto ve a Sakura-san de una manera artificial, sólo buscando una mínima cosa para criticarla. –Recordando la actitud de los pueblerinos cuando había salido de casa, Sakura entrecerró sus ojos.- Estas personas son detestables… Seguramente ella debe mantenerse muy a la deriva de no cometer algún fallo.

A distancia y sin que las dos se percataran, el Ambu que había aparecido en el local les miraba partir con una risa burlona debajo de su máscara. El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. En una explosión, la imagen del Ambu se disolvió para dejar a la vista a una chica de cabellera azulada y ojos perla.

-Te atrapamos, florecilla. –Siseó, sujetando un aparato en sus oídos.- Prepárense, todo está listo…

_-*Buen trabajo, Hyuuga. _

Del otro lado de la línea, el joven Uchiha sonrió ante esa notificación. Apagando el comunicador, se giró y observó con placer como sus compañeros, además de alguno que otro mocoso rudo que tenía cuentas pendientes con la verdadera Hime, revisaban que todo estuviese en su lugar para cuando la falsa Sakura apareciese. Sonrió, con eso lograrían darle un contragolpe a cualquier shinobi enemigo, aliado o contratado que estuviese haciéndose pasar por ella. Y de ser el caso de que _Menma_ estuviese implicado, consideraría una amplia pista para dar con su paradero.

-¡Bien chicos, ya viene! ¡Todos a su sitio, ya saben que hacer!

El grupo de vándalos fingió conversar a media calle mientras el resto se escondía, sujetando algunas cuerdas detrás de los arbustos; Sasuke se ocultó y observó como Hinata aparecía oculta a distancia suya, sonrió, viendo a su objetivo acercarse a su trampa. Repentinamente, el grupo de chicos que parecían hablar tranquilamente se metieron en su camino. Sakura e Ino se detuvieron y uno de ellos, el líder, se acercó a ellas.

-¡Hola, buenos días, Sakura-san!

-¡Oh! Hola chicos, ¿Qué suce…? ¡Ouch! –Sakura miró rápidamente a Ino, quien le había pellizcado.- ¡E-Es decir!... Eje, ¿Qué tienen de buenos? ¡Jum!

-¿Sabes? Nos llegó un pequeño rumor.

-¿Y eso a mí qué? –El grupo rió.

-El rumor dice que sufriste un accidente y que por eso, no eres capaz de usar tu chakra u cualquier habilidad para defenderte. –Ambas chicas dieron pasos atrás, pero su camino fue bloqueado.- Dicen que no puedes defenderte y que, bueno, eres vulnerable a cualquier ataque.

-E-Eso es solo un rumor.

-Sí, pero hay otra cosa más, otro rumor…

-¿Q-Qué otro rumor? –Cuestionó Ino.

-Dicen que posiblemente haya un infiltrado entre nosotros, alguien que no pertenece a este sitio.

Sakura frunció el ceño, nerviosamente ¿acaso la habían descubierto? Claramente, no era que no quisiera defenderse si la atacaban pero no pretendía lastimar a alguien de ese mundo pese a lo que pudieran hacerle. Ino se sujetó con más fuerza a ella, temiendo lo peor, esos chicos ampliamente no tenían intensiones buenas. A la lejanía, Sasuke y Hinata reían de la aparente preocupación de esa falsa Sakura.

-Eso no demuestra nada, son simples rumores.

-Sí, pero ambas son muy probables… Más cuando se trata de ti, Hime-sama.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Comprobar cuál de las dos es verdadera. Después de todo, nos debes muchas, Sakura… -La Haruno observó como todos se acercaban peligrosamente.- Ya viene siendo tiempo de que pagues todas y cada una de ellas.

Con ello, Sakura sujetó a Ino e intentaron huir, esquivando a algunos de los chicos que se lanzaron sobre ellas para atraparlas. En plena bronca, la rubia se tropezó y cuando Sakura quiso ayudarla, uno de ellos logró atraparla sujetándola por el cabello. En aquella situación comenzaron a empujarla uno contra otros, diciendo una sarta de palabrerías subidas de tono, acompañadas de burlas constantes. Con un fuerte aventón fue derribada, raspándose las manos y las rodillas en el proceso mientras el resto reía.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿La princesita no es capaz de defenderse? –Dijo un pelirrojo, viéndola intentar ponerse en pie. Dándole una patada, ella volvió a caer.- ¡Que patética! ¿Ya no eres tan fuerte, no es así?

-¡Eres una perra, Haruno!

-¡Siempre pavoneándote de tu fuerza, pues bien, ¿quién está en el suelo ahora?!

Sakura gritó, siendo puesta en pie sujetada nuevamente por su cabello; Ino intento acercarse, pero esta vez recibió un golpe en el estómago.

-¡Ino!, ¡Su asunto es conmigo, bastardos, no le hagan nada!

-¡Cállate! Tú tienes la culpa de esto, por ser una maldita creída. –Sakura miró brevemente a Ino quien entendió lo que quería decirle y salió corriendo.- Esta sorpresita la prepararon tus amigos, esperamos te guste.

Y con eso, el resto cortó las cuerdas que mantenían sujetas y sobre ella –Justamente cuando fue aventada con fuerza cerca de un frondoso árbol de altas ramas–, cayeron un montón de desperdicios tanto líquidos como sólidos. En ese momento, pudo distinguir a Lee, a Tenten, a Neji, Shino y Kiba salir de los arbustos riendo y acercándose. ¿Ellos ayudaron a planear aquello? Apretó las mandíbulas, se sentía tan humillada. ¡Y por aquellos a quien todos los días consideraba buenos amigos! ¿Sakura-san vivía eso todos los días? Al cabo de unos segundos, Tenten frunció el ceño.

-Oigan, no se transforma. Se suponía que volvería a ser él con todo ese mal olor que trae encima.

-¡Ya basta de idioteces y vuelve a tu forma, Shikamaru! ¡Esto ya no es gracioso!

-Espera Kiba, algo sucede aquí… –Siseó Lee, entrecerrando los ojos.- Neji, has los honores.

Con un asentimiento, el Hyuuga activó el Byakugan y al cabo de unos segundos, dio un respingo. El chakra que corría en ese cuerpo no era el del tonto de Nara, tembló y su rostro se puso aún más pálido que de costumbre. Sasuke y Hinata arrugaron el ceño, sin comprender que sucedía a la distancia.

-¿Qué sucede, Neji?

-N-No es una trasformación, ni un clon, Tenten. ¡Ella no es Shikamaru!

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Estamos perdidos, nos va a matar! –Gritoneó Kiba.

Lee intento acercarse a la pelirosa para ayudarla pero el otro grupo se interpuso.

-¡Bien, veamos! Hasta ahora el primer rumor es cierto… ¿Pero qué pasa con el segundo?

-Deberíamos comprobarlo también, ¿no creen?

Después de aquello, un joven de cabello azabache y dueño de aquellos orbes ónix apareció para dirigirse a la pelirosa con una sonrisa de medio lado y con un caminado elegante. Sakura se intimido al tenerlo frente a ella; por su parte, Sasuke no se inmuto ante el temor que nuevamente le mostraba, ahora que seguramente ese espía se veía acorralado, era normal que tuviese miedo. Hinata apareció tras él, componiendo una sonrisa cruel y arrogante.

-¡Buenos días! Me siento afortunado de poder verte, Sakura-chan… ¿debería seguir llamándote así?

-¡Tu, Uchiha bastardo, nos mentiste! –Acusó Kiba, apuntándolo.- ¡Dijiste que era a Shikamaru a quien haríamos esta broma!

-Cierto, dijiste que era él quien se había transformado en Hime pero mentí, gracias por reiterarlo. –Sus conocidos respingaron.

-¿Qué es lo que planean?

-Nada malo, Lee, al contrario… Gracias a ustedes desenmascararemos a este bribón. Habla, ¿Quién te ha ordenado infiltrarte en konoha? –Sakura bajó la vista, sin responder.- ¿De dónde vienes, que buscas y donde está la verdadera Sakura?

-Parece que no quiere hablar. ¿Deberíamos torturarla aún más?

El grupo de delincuentes rió ante las palabras de Hinata y Sasuke se inclinó para estar a la altura en que tenían a esa chica. Tomó un kunai entre sus manos y lo colocó sobre el cuello de la pelirosa, quien no se movió, más allá de un sutil respingo. El filo del arma sujeto por aquella persona, le trajo un firme recuerdo, al parecer, incluso en ese mundo él volvería a amenazarla así. ¿Cuántas veces pasaría por lo mismo? ¿Tanto la odiaba, tanto la quería muerta?

-…Seria mejor que hablaras de una vez, a no ser que no aprecies tu vida.

-… ¿P-Porque…?

En ese instante, el resto quedó impresionado: la pelirosa tenía una mueca de enorme dolor y tristeza, un furioso sonrojo de vergüenza se mantenía en su rostro y sus orbes derramaban lágrimas sin parar_. Sin excepción, todos recordaron aquel rostro bañado en lágrimas._ Sasuke dejó caer el kunai, alejándose de ella sin creer lo que veía y sin preámbulo, miró a Hinata con notable gesto de confusión: se habían equivocado.

-¿Qué te sucede, Uchiha?

-S-Suéltenla. –El brabucón gruñó.

-¿Se han acobardado? ¡Tsk, que estupidez! -El líder de los brabucones tomó el kunai del suelo, indicó a sus amigos que pusieran en pie a Sakura y la amenazó nuevamente.- Si no son capaces de acabar el trabajo… Lo haremos nosotros.

-¡He dicho que la sueltes!

-¿O que, Uchiha marica? ¿Vas a golpearnos? ¡Ah! ¿Tú y quien más? Esta zorra nos pagara todas y cada una de las veces en que nos humillo.

Él alzo el kunai, dispuesto a atacarla; Sakura cerró fuertemente los ojos, escuchando a alguien gritar su nombre. Una ventisca de aire se arremolino sobre ellos. Sorprendida, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la imagen de su tío, sujetando la muñeca del que anteriormente le amenazaba. La mirada del Haruno denotaba poderosa peligrosidad, estaba furioso y eso, era algo bastante malo para todos los que estuviesen bajo su mira.

-Amaki Hataraku, te recuerdo. Solías molestar con frecuencia a Saku-chan cuando eran niños, eso hasta que te pateo el trasero.

-¡R-Riosuke-sama!

-Esta será la última vez que vuelves a tocar a mi sobrina.

Y rompió la muñeca del joven quien soltó un gran alarido, todo el grupillo de vándalos salió huyendo, temerosos. El hokage provisional suspiró, luego de que atendieran a ese chico, seguramente recibiría un regaño de Tsunade y Shizune por lastimar a su propia gente. Sakura se dejó caer al suelo, temblando y sin dejar de llorar mientras Ino se acercaba bajo la mirada del resto; Riosuke apretó las mandíbulas y enfocó todo su enojo hacia los jóvenes frente suyo, específicamente, en el chico Uchiha y la Hyuuga.

-¿Qué demonios significa todo esto? ¡Hablen, ahora!

-L-Lo que pasa, Riosuke-sama… Es que… ¡Bueno! Ella no actuaba como Sakura y bueno, creímos que se trataba de un espía o algo así. –Exclamó Hinata, tragando saliva duramente.- Con lo que sucedió con Sasuke… ¡Realmente sospechábamos que era otra persona y creímos que con esto revelaría su identidad!

-Ah, vaya, ¿qué no pudieron simplemente usar sus súper ojos para comprobarlo?... Pero eso no me importa ahora… Tú comenzaste esta estupidez. –Miró al Uchiha y esté, tembló.

-Y-Yo… Esto no debió ser así. Tu actitud, ese raro comportamiento… ¡No era normal, todo apuntaba a que no era Sakura! Y con lo que sucedió el otro día, creí que…

-¿Q-Qué clase de personas son?

La mirada de todos se posó sobre la pelirosa cuando se puso en pie repentinamente, apretando los puños sobre sus piernas y manteniendo la mirada oculta por su enmarañado cabello; todos pudieron notar la dureza y el desprecio que brillaba en sus ojos cuando alzó la vista para mirarlos. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que ella les miró así? ¿Cuándo hacia que ninguno hablaba ni se le acercaba, después de recibir semejante desprecio? Una vez más, ellos sintieron el escozor de la vergüenza y la decepción de sus propias personas.

-¡¿Por qué se comportan así?! ¡Ustedes, esos tipos, el mundo…! ¡¿Por qué todos la odian, porque me odian?! …_Ahora entiendo porque es tan solitaria_. –Apretó las mandíbulas y su mirada se fijó, inconscientemente, en Sasuke.- ¡Todos son unos bastardos, sólo buscan humillar y juzgar a los demás sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de conocerlas! ¡Los odio a todos, y maldigo el día en que caí en este despreciable mundo!

Cuando salió corriendo y Riosuke planeaba detenerla, una explosión detuvo su andar. Frente a ellos apareció un Ambu con un pergamino en sus manos. Ninguno se atrevió a seguirla, no porque no quisieran, sino porque se sentían indignos de ello. El Ambu entregó un pergamino que Riosuke abrió y dándole lectura rápidamente, su cara formó una mueca de alteración.

-¡Ve, trae a los mejores Ambu, partiremos en cuanto estén todos reunidos!

El ninja desapareció en un salto.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Riosuke-sama? –Preguntó Tenten.

-Ninjas de la Roca están intentando cruzar los límites para entrar en Konoha, esto es un ataque sin duda y Suna está intentando retenerlos. Sin embargo, parecen haber planeado esto con antelación pues ya no pueden retenerlos más, nos han solicitado rápida asistencia…

Ino dio un respingo, mirando la dirección por la que Sakura había huido y que justamente, daba por la ruta con la cual se llegaba a las fronteras entre naciones. Riosuke también cayó en cuenta de ese dato, su sobrina alternativa al parecer tenía la extraña mala fortuna de terminar en medio de situaciones de riesgo como esas; gruñó molesto y frustrado, pretendiendo partir pero justo antes de eso, se giró y dedicó una fría y dura mirada al Uchiha.

-Reúne a tu equipo, ¡Ahora!

.

Sus lágrimas salían de sus bellos orbes jade, volando fuera de sus mejillas por la velocidad de su marcha. Sus piernas corrían presurosamente sin tener rumbo u destino, moviéndose entre las hierbas altas, pasando entre frondosos arbustos e internándose en lo más profundo del bosque; lo único que aquella chica de cabello rosado quería era alejarse de todo lo que le había lastimado, de aquellos a quienes desconocía, de aquello a lo que más temía y ciertamente, en esta ocasión, estaba decidida a no regresar a esa aldea tan cruel.

La frialdad en sus miradas, el maltrato de sus actitudes, simplemente no podría tolerarlas, no como lo hacía Sakura-san porque ella no era fuerte y su naturaleza jamás le había permitido tolerar semejante carga. Fingir ser la hija del Hokage ante esas personas y llevar la rutina que hacia –Junto con todas sus responsabilidades políticas– era demasiado para alguien como ella pues nadie le había permitido hacerse responsable de semejantes cosas. Sakura no sabía cómo ser fría e inmutable, no podía ser dura o privar de su ayuda y comprensión a otros, no tenía ni un ápice de realeza ni nada por el estilo. Apretó la mandíbula, incluso si ellos eran los únicos que podían ayudarla a regresar, esta vez, no volvería a poner un pie ahí.

El fuerte sonido de una explosión y el temblor provocado por esta detuvo improvistamente su paso, su atención se enfocó en el sitio de dónde provenía aquel suceso. Decidida, avanzó por las ramas de los arboles con velocidad y al cabo de algunos minutos dio con el origen de la explosión anterior: Una batalla entre ninjas de la Arena y de la Roca. Escondió su presencia entre el verdor de las hojas, impresionada de semejante pelea de potencias, notando prontamente como parecía que Suna tenía dificultad para mantenerlos fuera de los límites de su aldea y la de Konoha. Algunos de los enemigos habían logrado cruzar a las tierras del fuego, percatándose prontamente de su presencia.

-¡Es la chica Haruno, tras ella!

-¡Mierda!

Salió nuevamente huyendo, aunque esta vez era por la premisa de mantenerse a salvo de varios ninjas enemigos. Esquivo varios de los kunai que le arrojaron y se maldijo nuevamente por cometer el error de olvidar, por segunda vez, su estuche de armas. Sin quererlo, el recuerdo de aquel misterioso hombre con el que se había topado algunos días atrás vino a su mente. Ahora comprendía por qué se burlaba de ella y al mismo tiempo entendió porque en su mundo todos la consideraban débil y tonta. Detuvo su paso cuando se topó con el límite de la caída de una gran cascada, gruñó, sintiendo la presencia de esos ninjas muy cerca. Prontamente fue acorralada.

-Se acabaron las salidas, princesita…

Viéndose totalmente sin escape, recordó una de las cosas que su madre le dijo en una de sus tantas peleas: _"¡Tu bondad podría ser tu fortaleza pero también tu perdición, un día de estos, tu torpeza va a terminar matándote!"_ Estando sola y privándose de usar su fuerza por temor a alterar algo en esa realidad, ahora sí podría decir que su madre tenía razón.

**Sin embargo, no estaba tan sola como creyó.**

* * *

**Se lo que diran, pero he subido el capítulo porque tengo que asistir a un evento de la universidad (TVMorfosis) para lo cual posiblemente no podría publicarlo en la fecha constante en que se debe publicar. De cualquier modo, este capítulo marca una secuencia importante, ya que a partir de este punto la cosa se pondrá buena :p Espero sus review, gracias por leer y que tengan lindo día. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 9: Estado Crítico.**_

.

Un bufido.

Su mirada observaba con notable fastidio el azul del cielo, escuchando a la lejanía los estragos de la batalla que se desarrollaba en los límites de las naciones; la curiosidad le había llevado hasta ahí y tras un rato de mirar la pelea, analizando los movimientos de cada shinobi y sintiendo la ansiedad de no verse motivado a participar, ahora estaba totalmente aburrido.

-Peleas innecesarias y banales se extienden por el mundo, una masacre injustificable de ninjas… Que patético. –Siseó, recostándose completamente en la rama para dormitar.- Tanto odio, tanto dolor… Este mundo está podrido y algún día, he de deshacerme de él.

Dando un bostezo, pensó que al despertar iría a entretenerse destruyendo alguna aldea cercana para compensar el tiempo perdido. Analizó la ironía de su pensamiento; le molestaba el sistema shinobi, creando guerras tontas y odio pero siendo lo que era, él también era creador de odio, traía dolor y muerte por placer personal y formaba parte de los grandes enemigos de las cinco naciones ninjas. _Podría ser extraño y retorcido, pero era así como el mundo lo había creado._ Ese era el porqué de su desprecio por el mundo, esa era la razón por la que deseaba por todos los medios desaparecer esa cruel realidad y lo haría, detendría las guerras y las muertes con un solo golpe. Todos comprenderían el dolor, sufrirían por igual y se someterían ante su poder, él sería el gobernante del mundo.

_Traería la paz, a costa del temor y la destrucción. _

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y cerró sus ojos bajo la máscara; cuando eso sucediera y el mundo estuviera a sus pies, todo giraría en el curso adecuado hacia la verdadera paz.

-¡Atrápenla, que no escape!

Ante ese grito, se incorporó ligeramente para observar como un grupo de ninjas pasaban a distancia. Se dio la vuelta, ¿a él que demonios le importaba eso? Pero al escuchar otro grito volvió a girarse, gruñendo ante el ruido y sus ojos se toparon con la imagen de una chica peli rosada siendo seguida por varios ninjas. Se incorporó nuevamente, quedando sentado y se mantuvo en silencio; sabía perfectamente quien era esa joven, reconocería ese cabello donde fuera y estaba casi seguro de que estaba en serios problemas. Alzó su mano, empuñándola, incapaz de no mantenerse pendiente de su chakra. Una alteración y él se puso en pie dando veloces saltos por el bosque hacia una sola dirección.

_**Ella estaba rodeada.**_

-Se acabaron las salidas, princesita…

Sakura miró nerviosamente a sus enemigos, 15 ninjas de la roca le tenían acorralada.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella, jefe? ¿La matamos? –Ella tembló.

-Es una buena opción, pero si le mantenemos viva, su aldea no tendrá más opción que aceptar la derrota, ella vale mucho… Sería bueno para ti no poner resistencia, así no tendremos que herirte.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? ¡¿Qué buscan con esta pelea?!

-¡Es muy obvio! Los ninjas peleamos por dos razones: ambición y poder. Konoha y Suna se han mantenido a la cabeza y ciertamente, eso molesta a nuestros líderes…

-Ya es hora de que caigan del trono. Konoha será la primera en caer. -Sakura enfureció.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿Qué acaso no importan cuantos podrían salir heridos?!

-¿Y qué? Así es el mundo. Fuera de eso, si en verdad te preocupan, Hime-san, hay una opción… Si vienes por voluntad propia y la hoja se rinde, prometemos que nadie saldrá herido… _al menos la mayoría._

La haruno frunció el ceño, aquello no era fiable; a leguas se notaba que este hombre podría estarle mintiendo, pero con la situación, también existía la misma posibilidad de que en verdad cumplieran con su promesa. Analizó las opciones, si estaban tan dispuestos a negociar con ella, era probable que de no acceder, Konoha no solo sería derrotada políticamente sino que también tendría altas pérdidas humanas en el proceso. Una gota de sudor cayó por su sien, jamás se imaginó estar en medio de una Konoha que tuviese tantos enemigos y que estuviese en constante peligro de ser destruida. El líder de los de la roca dio un paso al frente.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices muñeca, aceptas?

-Si lo hago… Debes asegurar que no habrá heridos. –El ninja asintió.

-Por supuesto, querida… Todo por la "_hijita del hokage"_, claro. Ahora, ven aquí. -Ella retrocedió, dudosa de ellos.- ¡Tsk! ¿Qué acaso te quieres morir? ¡Apresúrate y ven aquí, estúpida!

Sakura dio un paso atrás y observó de reojo sus espaldas, analizando las posibilidades que tenia de saltar al vacío y salir con vida de la furiosa caída del agua. Volvió la vista sobre ellos, con decisión, dándoles a entender que no caería en su trampa. El shinobi de la roca gruñó.

-Bien, si no es por las buenas… Tendrá que ser por las malas.

Y Sakura espero por ellos, al menos si moría lo haría con dignidad, daría pelea, aun sin usar su fuerza al menos no caería con tanta facilidad. Sus enemigos estuvieron sobre ella en menos de lo esperado con claras intenciones de asesinato. Todo corrió en cámara lenta. Los ninja de la roca a poco de atacarla, Sakura preparada para pelear, una extraña ventisca azul que se interpuso en todo ello… Y la sangre salpicó el rostro de Sakura.

.

Los shinobi de la Hoja saltaban presurosamente sobre las ramas de los árboles, dispuestos a proteger su aldea y al mismo tiempo, apoyar a sus colegas de pelea. Riosuke estaba nervioso, la situación con las naciones cada vez era más complicada y esto, sólo era el comienzo. Y todo por Menma. ¿Cuándo fue que toda esa porquería comenzó? Deteniendo su paso, el resto le imitó a sabiendas de que daría órdenes. Miró al joven Uchiha, molesto de que les siguiese aun después de saber que no era bien recibido en esta misión.

-¡Aquí es donde nos dividimos, el equipo de Kakashi se quedara en este sitio para buscar a Sakura y llevarla de regreso a la aldea! ¡El resto continuará conmigo y enfrentaremos al enemigo!

Dicho esto, todos los shinobi emprendieron rumbo; Sasuke pretendió seguir a su equipo pero se vió interceptado por Kakashi, quien se paró frente a él, impidiéndole avanzar.

-¿Qué haces, Kakashi-sensei? ¡Debemos apresurarnos!

-Lose, pero tú no iras con nosotros.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?!

-Son órdenes de Riosuke-san, por alguna razón no quiere que te acerques a Saku-chan. Lo siento mucho, Sasuke-chan, pero aun si nos acompañases… Tus habilidades no podrían ser útiles, ni en combate o para tu propia protección. –El Uchiha apretó los puños ante ello.- Quédate oculto en esa cueva de allá y mantente alerta, vendremos por ti cuando la encontremos. Si te apetece, puedes volver a la aldea… Pero no hagas cosas que no están en tus capacidades.

Kakashi desapareció, dejando tras de sí al Uchiha con la frustración a flor de piel. Sasuke apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza, sabía que había hecho mal al tratarla de ese modo y entendía que no le quisieran cerca de ella, pero ese no era momento de pensar en ello. La vida de Sakura peligraba, encontrarla y garantizar su seguridad era una gran responsabilidad que solo ÉL podría llevar a cabo. ¿Qué sus habilidades no estaban a la altura? Un destello de ironía surcó sus orbes. ¿Qué sabía Kakashi sobre sus habilidades, si nunca se había tomado la molestia de darse por enterado de ellas? Aunque no lo culpaba, desde siempre fue subestimado por la reputación de su hermano y él… Bueno, prefirió que las cosas fuesen así.

Ciertamente no tenía derecho a quejarse, pero tampoco a conformarse con las órdenes de su superior. Decidido, siguió el rumbo contrario al de su equipo; saltó velozmente por las ramas, mirando a su alrededor, atento a cualquier señal de chakra cercana a la suya. Desobedecer era una de sus rutinas, no era algo nuevo que desafiase la autoridad de Riosuke o la del mismo Kakashi; sin embargo, en esta ocasión tenía una razón muy importante, tenía que dar con Sakura y mantenerla a salvo. Esa era su prioridad y no lo hacía porque se lo debía o porque fuese una orden. _**Sino por algo más importante que eso.**_ Aparentar que esos fuesen sus motivos era algo ya planeado, sin embargo la realidad difería mucho de ello y sólo él, sabía la verdad de todo. A una gran distancia percibió la presencia de varios chakras; la preocupación engrandeció, acompañado de la culpa.

-Voy en camino… Sakura.

.

Sus orbes jade se ensancharon y sus pies flaquearon, dejándole caer al suelo de rodillas; frente a ella, los ninja de la roca retrocedieron asustados al ver a dos de sus colegas ser brutalmente asesinados de un movimiento por aquel hombre tan conocido por medio mundo. Sakura le miró, reconociendo prontamente aquella oscura cabellera y tan peculiar capa azulada. El enmascarado le miró por sobre el hombro.

-¡Eres el tipo de la otra vez!

-Nos volvemos a ver, Hime. Aunque por lo que veo, no en la situación más conveniente. –Comentó, soltando al mismo tiempo los cuerpos de los ninjas que tenían la garganta rebanada.- Últimamente te metes en serios líos, parece maravillarte la idea de peligrar hasta la muerte.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, monstruo?! ¡Vete o te asesinaremos, este no es tu asunto! -El pelinegro rió.

-Estas muy equivocado. Esto también es mi asunto.

-¿Quiere decir que estas en favor de Konoha ahora?

-No lo mal entiendas, estúpido humano.

Sus pies avanzaron lentamente hacia sus enemigos, pisoteando sin inmutarse los cuerpos de los caídos como si fuesen nada. Sakura notó el aura de peligrosidad que emanaba de su cuerpo y tembló, del mismo modo en que hacían los otros shinobi. Aquellos ojos relucieron con un amenazante brillo carmesí a través de los agujeros de su máscara, llevando a un estado crítico de nerviosismo a los shinobi que lo miraban.

-Lo que sucedió ahora no indica nada. Matar personas es un gusto para mí, sea enemigo o no, me deleita ver la sangre caer, es uno de mis mejores entretenimientos. Pensar en que soy aliado de Konoha es una estupidez. No me interesa formar parte ni de ella ni de ninguna otra aldea. Si ha de haber guerra seré **yo **quien la proponga, si ha de haber un enemigo ese seré **yo**… Las cinco naciones ninjas deberían preocuparse más por mí que por obtener la caída de Konoha y Suna. Al final, seré yo quien los domine a todos.

-¡E-Estas loco!

-Posiblemente, pero son más dementes ustedes por meterse con lo que me pertenece. _Ella es mi presa_ y ustedes se han atrevido a acercársele. -El enmascarado relamió sus labios bajo la máscara y deteniéndose, alzó el rostro, socarronamente.- Es tarde para remediarlo… Y ahora, voy a asesinarlos a todos.

La ligera risa que el enmascarado soltó, acompaño la masacre como una melodía fúnebre a los ojos de Sakura, quien era espectadora de tan horrible escena. Uno a uno, los cuerpos fueron cayendo al suelo sin vida alguna, el terror reflejado en sus sombríos ojos era único e incomparable. El pelinegro estaba frenético, les asesinaba, sin remordimiento ni tacto; sólo usaba sus manos, rompiendo sus cuellos o inclusive atacándolos con sus propias armas, dejándoles heridas mortales, matándolos de un solo golpe.

_Derramando sangre sin pudor._

Aquella escena era tan aberrante, tan insoportable para ella, que derramaba lágrimas. Sus labios temblaron cuando los abrió, intentando decir algo para detener semejante masacre, pero él no le escucho, pendiente más del terror que los últimos dos sobrevivientes tenían al verlo acercarse. Uno de ellos se lanzó sobre él para atacarlo, sin embargo y con el mismo kunai con que planeaba matarlo, le dio muerte. El otro tembló y se quejó fuertemente cuando le sujeto del cuello y lo alzó al aire, asfixiándolo poco a poco.

-¡P-Por favor… Deja… Déjame Huir! ¡N-No volveremos a-a tocarte, ni a e-ella tampoco!

-Eso es bastante obvio, me encargare de que eso se cumpla… Aunque dejarte huir no es una opción ¿sabes? Prefiero gozar viéndote morir lenta y dolorosamente ¿no es mejor mi idea?

-¡NO, agh!

-Las suplicas no funcionan conmigo, no soy alguien que tenga alma y la piedad… Simplemente no va conmigo. –Siseó burlonamente, aumentando la presión de su agarre.- Yo no me retracto en mis decisiones y palabras. Menos si se trata de eliminar basura ninja como ustedes…

Sakura escuchó los gritos ahogados de aquel hombre y su desesperación creció, acompañada del temor que eso despertaba; aquella escena le recordaba tanto la ocasión en que fue atacada por ninjas del sonido en el bosque de la muerte y sintió nuevamente esa sensación que le embargo cuando Sasuke fue consumido por la marca de maldición por primera vez._ N-No, basta, ya basta… ¡Ya basta! _Se puso en pie y corrió hasta él, casi del mismo modo en que lo hizo en aquella ocasión durante los exámenes chunnin y el enmascarado se sorprendió cuando ella le abrazo por la espalda. Él la miro a través de los hoyuelos de su máscara.

-¿Q-Que haces? ¿Porque tu…? –Cuestiono él.

-N-No lo asesines, por favor… No más, no más…

Su mente quedo en blanco ante sus palabras, ella suplicaba por la vida de aquellos quienes no habían dudado a la hora de atacarla y el temor que en sus ojos podía ver, le hicieron sentir asqueado. Una gruesa y bestial risa se escuchó en su interior. _¿Asqueado de ti mismo por primera vez?_ Soltó sin pensarlo al hombre en sus manos e inconscientemente, una de sus manos se encamino a sus mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas. Ella respingó sorprendida de la calidez y ternura de aquella caricia.

-M-Maldito bastardo, nos las pagaran… -Siseó el ninja desde el suelo, activando un sello explosivo que estaba sobre su cuerpo.- ¡Ambos, mueran y vayan al infierno!

-¡Maldición!

Él la ocultó tras su cuerpo justo en el momento de la explosión; la fuerza fue tal que la tierra bajo sus pies se desmoronó y cedió, cayendo al vacío. Sakura fue sujeta con fuerza por el hombre frente suyo y cuya mascara había caído, permitiéndole saber su identidad al fin. El aire meció sus cabellos al mismo ritmo, acercándolos mientras caían de una manera rápida pero que a su alrededor, parecía ir en cámara lenta. Sus orbes jade se ensancharon, reconociendo aquellas marcas en sus mejillas y la profundidad del azul de esos ojos que le observaban con firmeza mientras caían con velocidad.

\- ¿Naruto?

.

El fuerte sonido de esa explosión se extendió por el bosque, llegando a los oídos de Sasuke, quien acelero su carrera, siendo capaz de identificar el chakra de Sakura en ese sitio. A pocos metros de llegar, su chakra volvió a alejarse y al detenerse, vio impresionado la cantidad de cuerpos a su alrededor; parpadeó sin creerlo del todo y sintió su estómago algo revuelto por la cantidad de sangre, después encamino sus pasos cerca del límite de la cascada y notó que ese pedazo de tierra había caído a causa de la explosión.

Prontamente entendió porque el chakra de Sakura volvía a alejarse: había caído al río. Concentró sus sentidos y logró dar nuevamente con ella pero se preocupó en demencia cuando supo que había un segundo chakra muy cerca. Casi podía asegurar que ambos habían caído al agua, la pregunta era, ¿Quién era esa persona? Dando un respingo, emprendió marcha nuevamente hacia ellos, recordando una de las tantas teorías que le habían llevado a realizar semejante broma a la pelirosa. Sólo esperaba realmente que esa persona que estaba con Sakura no fuera precisamente él.

**Aquel al que todos llamaban monstruo.**

**.**

-Estúpida… Eres una jodida estúpida.

Las gotas de agua caían de su cabello hacia el suelo; algunas más contrastaban con la pálida piel expuesta por la falta de su capa azulada y que, por obvias circunstancias, había perdido. Sus orbes azulados la miraban, estando él de pie y ella, recostada contra el suelo, totalmente empapada. El pelinegro frunció el ceño, enojado. Debía marcharse de ahí, dejarla tirada en ese lugar y que la suerte se hiciera con ella. Si Konoha o la Roca la encontraban ya no era su problema, había sido muy idiota de su parte el haber peleado contra esos patéticos ninjas sin siquiera saber realmente porque lo había hecho y peor aún, sin entender porque carajos había dicho toda esa bobería con respecto a esa chica.

Era obvio que a su rival le sucedía algo, no era la misma mujer seria y calculadora de siempre, aparentemente los rumores eran ciertos; el ataque que sufrió en la Arena posiblemente era la causante de que se volviese torpe hasta el grado de verse incapaz de protegerse a sí misma. ¿Pero qué clase de jutsu afectaría de radical manera la actitud, chakra y personalidad de una persona? Agitó su cabeza negativamente, ¿por qué estaba dándole vueltas a ese asunto? Lo que le sucediera a la hija del yondaime ya no era asunto suyo y sin embargo, aquella vez cuando la había vuelto a ver en el bosque ese día lluvioso, viéndola huir por su vida hace poco tiempo atrás y en ese mismo momento, estando sobre el césped temblando ligeramente por el frio, con las mejillas sonrojadas y completamente inconsciente…

_Le hacían entender perfectamente porque simplemente no podía abandonarla._

Con la mirada rebosante de un brillo inexplicable, se agachó y trepó sobre ella, sosteniéndose con los brazos y teniendo sus rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo; la analizó como otras tantas veces y ciertamente no encontraba mayor cambio más allá de su corto cabello y recatada ropa, pero esa actitud tan bondadosa, el desafío que era capaz de mostrar a pesar de verse en peligro, esa fragilidad que emanaba toda su presencia, despertaban en él sentimientos que hacía mucho había enterrado. Lo hacía sentir como si aún tuviese corazón, como si fuese humano_._

_Y la odio profundamente pero al mismo tiempo, la deseo como nunca lo había hecho antes._

-…N-Naruto… Naruto, por favor… No te vayas.

-Estoy aquí.

Aunque le extraño de primera instancia que llamase a alguien a quien no ubicaba, algo le decía que a quien en verdad llamaba, era precisamente a él. No supo porque había dicho eso, o realmente si lo sabía pero se negaba a reconocer que se trataba precisamente de eso. Inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia ella, aspirando la fragancia que su cuerpo tenía y que parecía volverse más notorio cuando estaba mojada. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estaban así de cerca, desde que se permitía admirar la belleza de una mujer y debía admitir, que se sentía muy atraído a ella como ninguna otra ocasión.

-Eres una imprudente. Mira que llamarme así, debería matarte por eso. -Le dijo, acercando su rostro al de ella, sin perderse de vista sus labios.- Pero no lo hare… Existen mejores formas de compensarlo.

En ese instante y sin pensarlo mucho acorto la distancia, sin embargo, un shuriken salió disparado hacia él, logrando esquivarlo alejándose rápidamente de Sakura. El de ojos azules se mantuvo de pie sobre el agua del lago y alzó la mirada hacia un punto específico y de donde había provenido el arma. Del bosque, apareció un joven de la misma edad, quien le miró con seriedad profunda. Una sonrisa afloró en los labios del ojiazul.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos encontramos por última vez. ¿No es así?

-…Aléjate de ella, _Menma_.

-Un gusto verte también, _Sasuke_.

* * *

Hola, ¿tiempo sin vernos, ne? Bueno, leernos mejor dicho... ¿Que les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Agradesco todos sus comentarios, si algunos no los contesto es por falta de tiempo, ya saben, entre la universidad y el trabajo no hay mucho que pueda hacer pero siempre estoy al pendiente de sus opiniones. He estado un poco pensativa, hace poco uno de los fic más interesantes que he leido, dejó de ser traducido, se llama "Con cada latido" y ciertamente me deprime eso. Es una magnifica historia y la chica que lo ha traducido hizó un magnifico trabajo pero por cuestiones de los review, prefirió dejarlo. Hasta cierto punto entiendo como se sintio, todos los que escribimos sabemos lo dificil que es darle un tiempo a una historia (tanto en su creación como traducción) y es un tanto frustrante que no tenga los review esperados... Fuera de eso, creó que es bueno esto de la campaña referente a este problema, por que tal y como dicen: "Agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario, es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo". Hagamos que los fic continuen y no que terminen varados.

Por otra parte, ¿alguien más esta desesperado por que pasen los 6 meses que se requieren para ver The Last Naruto the Movie? ¡Me muero! Y con cada mendigo spoiler que veo solo terminó maldiciendo mi suerte de no nacer en Japón. Hay muchos rumores con respecto a los próximos proyectos de Naruto, no estoy muy bien informada, pero al parecer habra una nueva mini serie de Naruto donde apareceran sus hijos (la nueva generación) y una película donde será Bolt, el protegonista junto a Sarada-chan ¿Será que podremos ver tanta maravilla? :D Yo literalmente tengo muchas ganas de escribir un fic sobre BoltxSarada, pero aun tengo algunos proyectos que terminar y publicar, asi que terminaré haciendolo en algun tiempo... :3 Sin más que decir, agradesco nuevamente sus comentario y que agregaran esta historia a sus favoritos, en verda, gracias. Nos veremos la próxima publicación ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 10: Hora cero.**_

.

.

Mundo Alternativo

.

.

_-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos encontramos por última vez. ¿No es así?_

_-…Aléjate de ella, Menma. _

_-Un gusto verte también, Sasuke._

El silencio era roto por el bramido de la cascada a unos cuantos metros de ellos; en una batalla de miradas, negro contra azul, ambos intentaban reconocerse a través de los ojos del otro. El de ojos azules soltó un bufido divertido, sin quitar su mirada de aquel quien le ataco y que, en antaño, sería su único y mejor amigo. Sasuke se apresuró a hablar y ante su reprobadora mirada, Menma alzó las manos, inocentemente pero con una mueca de falsa sinceridad.

-¿Qué demonios planeabas hacerle?

-¡Nada, lo juro!... Solo quería saber que sabor tendría y cómo se sentiría besar a la dulce Sakurita. –Sasuke enfureció.

-¡Bastardo, no vuelvas a tocarla!

-¡Oh!… Alguien parece molesto, ¿qué tanto fue lo que viste? Seguro no viste la mejor parte de todo lo que vivimos juntos. –Exclamó, maliciosamente, después, mostró una faceta seria.- Dime, Sasuke, ¿no vas a decirme que regrese con ustedes a la aldea? ¿Qué olvide la idea de dominar el mundo e iniciar una batalla en la que no existe ganador?

-…No.

-No… ¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-Eres un criminal, no me importa lo que hagas o suceda contigo.

-Antes no parecía importante eso. Según recuerdo, te la vivías diciéndolo una y otra vez… ¡Era tan aburrido!

-Aquello fue porque en ese entonces aun teníamos fe en ti, nos equivocamos. _Tú en verdad eres un monstruo_… Y como tal, debemos eliminarte. –Menma rió.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero yo soy lo que hicieron de mí.

-¡No intentes justificarte con esa estupidez! ¡Lo que eres, es porque tú así lo quisiste!

-¿Quién sabe? Si en algo tienes razón, es que terminé aceptando esa verdad. _El mundo es cruel_, comprendí que sólo había una forma de reinventar este mundo y lo convertí en mi único objetivo, el más grande y mejor de todos. ¡Y lo conseguiré! –Sasuke apretó las mandíbulas. Menma se cruzó de brazos.- Pero ¿y qué hay de ti, Sasuke? ¿Has podido ver la realidad? Ese sharingan… ¿Puede ver a través de las ilusiones? Ambos sabemos perfectamente que todo inicia con una mentira, una que provoca y sacrifica a quien sea necesario para conseguir una supuesta estabilidad, dejando únicamente el lamento de las inocentes victimas de ello…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Menma le miró.

-No esquives las cosas otra vez, Sasuke, ¿es que acaso eso mismo le dijiste a **él,** cuando supiste la verdad de la masacre del clan Uchiha?

El silencio y la faceta de sorpresa en el sobreviviente Uchiha alimentaron su diversión.

-Se la verdad, Sasuke, tu verdad… Sé que has pasado noches lamentándote por tu perdida, que han pasado años en que has alimentado tu odio y el deseo de venganza. Fingiendo ante todos pero muriendo por dentro… Patético. –Su sonrisa se amplió, viéndolo empuñar fuertemente las manos.- ¿No eres tu igual que yo? Al igual que yo puedes ser libre de ataduras. Deseas tener justicia, eliminar lo que te hace daño e inclusive, te has visto tentado de asesinarlos a todos, de destruirlos. ¡Tanto como lo hago yo!

-¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada sobre mí! ¡Yo no soy como tú, nunca lo seré!

-¡AH! Sí, eso pensé yo y quise creer en eso… **Pero me equivoque**. -Ante los ojos de Sasuke, Menma tomó una faceta nostálgica.- _La realidad es que mis objetivos siempre estuvieron en la oscuridad…_

-¿Q-Qué sucedió?

Sakura se incorporó sobre el césped y se percató de la presencia de Sasuke, y aunque sintió temor, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Menma, algo le hizo sentirse segura al tenerlo cerca. Sasuke bajó de un salto hasta llegar donde Sakura, sin perder de vista en ningún momento al asesino frente a sí. Menma imitó su acción y dando un salto, aterrizó de pie sobre un árbol del lado contario del río.

-Creo que esta conversación ha terminado aquí. Deberían vigilarla más seguido, parece meterse en problemas con facilidad.

-No volverá a ocurrir, te lo aseguro. Esta será la última vez que te acercas a ella.

-¿Es una advertencia? –Sasuke activó el sharingan.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Sakura los miró entre sorprendida y temerosa, si ambos eran la versión alterna de sus compañeros de equipo, seguramente una batalla sería inevitable y dudaba mucho poder soportar una nueva escena de asesinato. No solo porque ya había visto suceder lo mismo muchas veces, sino porque en verdad temía –Irónicamente- por el Uchiha; aun si no era de su agrado, no podía permitir o imaginar el impacto de verlo morir tan horriblemente a manos de ese chico tan parecido a Naruto. Menma enfocó sus orbes en ella.

-¡Que así sea entonces! Te daré la oportunidad de intentar mantener tu palabra. Nos veremos luego, Hime-chan. –Le sonrió y ella se sonrojó demasiado, haciendo a Sasuke gruñir.- Dudo mucho que esta sea la última vez que nos encontraremos, ya nos veremos otra ocasión… Hasta entonces.

Y como si de humo se tratase, Menma se disolvió, desapareciendo. Al verse solos, Sakura se puso rápidamente en pie y comenzó a alejarse de Sasuke; sin embargo, él se percató y la sujetó por el brazo, causando serios escalofríos en ella.

-S-Suéltame...

-No debiste irte así, ¿sabes lo cerca que pudiste estar de morir? –Preguntó, sujetándola por los hombros y girándola a él.- Menma es muy peligroso, lo sabes. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo…?

-¡No hables mal de él!

Sasuke parpadeó, confundido.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que escuchaste, ese al que consideras peligroso fue el único que vino en mi ayuda. Él me protegió cuando más lo necesite… pero tú… ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que me sucedió! ¡Tú y esa estúpida broma, esas personas con las que creí contar, todos ustedes me han hecho daño! ¡¿Y ahora vienes a decirme, que estaban preocupados por mí y que en verdad querías protegerme?! No, ya no caeré en sus bromas.

-¡No es una broma! Vine lo más rápido que pude, estaba preocupado… Si algo te hubiera sucedido… -Sakura carcajeó irónicamente.

-¿Qué, habrías llorado por mí? ¿Y dónde estabas cuando esos ninjas me atacaron, he? ¡¿Dónde estuviste todo este maldito tiempo cuando en verdad te necesite?!

Ella se deshizo del agarre, aventándolo fuertemente, aunque únicamente logró alejarlo unos cuantos pasos. Estaba tan frustrada, tan molesta y dolida. Su Innert le gritó que no debía hacer aquello, pues los sentimientos estaban confundiendo a ese chico con el Sasuke de su mundo pero no le importo. Su reproche provocó en el Uchiha un sentimiento de culpa.

-Entiendo que te comportes así conmigo y me lo merezco, pero ahora debo llevarte de regreso a la aldea. Todos están esperándote…

-¿Qué todos? No mientas, querían deshacerse de mí, ¿por qué venir a buscarme entonces? Seguro esto lo haces solo porque mi tío debió amenazarte… Pero no volveré. Voy a hacerles el favor de no toparse nuevamente conmigo.

-¡No es lo que piensas, no estas entendiendo! ¡Sakura, debes escuchar!

Cuando él toco su hombro, ella golpeó con fuerza su mano y se alzó el rostro para encararlo.

-¡No quiero verte, no quiero que me toques, que me hables ni me busques! ¡No te quiero cerca! ¡Te odio, a ti más que a nadie y no sabes cuánto! Y me siento mal… -Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla y Sasuke ensanchó sus orbes por ello.- Porque aun sí todo lo que te digo es cierto, _la verdad es que tú no tienes la culpa de nada_. ¡Me odio más a mí misma de lo que te odio a ti! …P-Porque soy incapaz de odiarte realmente.

Sakura dio un respingo al percatarse de la rebelde lágrima, limpiándola casi con ira, aunque realmente lo que sentía no era precisamente eso, ¡o mejor dicho, no sabía que rayos sentía! Todo era tan confuso, odiar y al mismo tiempo no hacerlo, era tan patética su situación. Sasuke la observaba con sincera tristeza.

-Lo siento. -Sakura alzó la vista, sorprendida de aquellas palabras.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste…?

-Perdóname. Todo lo que hice, lo que dije y la forma en que te trate… Lo siento mucho. –Se rascó la nuca, sonrojándose, jamás había hecho algo similar.- Yo… Sé que no basta con disculparme por lo que hice, pero si hay algo que puedo hacer, es prometerte algo.

Sasuke sonrió, recordando un suceso pasado pero su mirada no mostraba más que absoluta soledad.

-Si es lo que deseas, no volveré a tocarte. No te hablare ni tampoco intentare buscarte. ¡Ni siquiera volveré a aparecer ante ti! Pero no voy a alejarme, no hasta que pueda asegurarme de mantenerte sana y salva.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Porque me dices eso?

-¡Porque es la verdad! Yo sólo quiero protegerte de todo lo que te haga daño, _inclusive de mí mismo_. Esa es mi promesa. Sólo eso puedo ofrecerte para no verte llorar otra vez.

Y ella no pudo evitar quedarse en un shock mayor, aquella sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del Uchiha era verdadera, una que nunca pudo ver en el Sasuke de su mundo; la mirada que él le dedicaba la hacía sentir segura, protegida. _Amada e importante_. Supo entonces que tampoco a él podría odiarlo, porque estaba disculpándose sinceramente. _Como si se disculpara del mal que hizo en ambos mundos. _Este hombre le prometía cosas que en sus sueños deseo fuesen realidad. Le miró por largos minutos y sin preámbulo sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas que después rodaron por su rostro.

Que doloroso y nostálgico resultaba ser este universo alterno, demasiado confuso para su roto corazón. Sin pensarlo mucho, corrió hasta él y le abrazó, sintiendo como el miedo que le influía su contacto se desvanecía junto a sus lágrimas. Sasuke le observó ligeramente impresionado, nuevamente terminaba haciendo algo que demostraba su naturaleza tan frágil. Sakura se veía tan dulce y desprotegida… Esa chica que mojaba sus ropas con sus lágrimas era la viva imagen de la chica que tanto anhelaba proteger, aquella a la que deseaba ver sonreír todos los días y reír como cuando era niña. Como cuando tenía a sus padres.

_Y él sólo le había causado sufrimiento, una y otra vez, toda su vida._

Besó su cabello con total devoción, había hecho muchas promesas en el pasado y las rompió totalmente incapaz de cumplirlas, Sakura era la más afectada por su falta de palabra. Ahora y desde aquella noche trágica hace tantos años, Sasuke se encargaría de cumplir cada promesa que le había hecho. Costase lo que costase, ella no volvería a sufrir. Entonces, la curiosidad y la ironía tocaron puerta en su mente. La estrechó con fuerza y una sonrisa, entre feliz y confundida, se formó en sus labios.

-Ne, Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Ella no respondió y sus lágrimas salieron con mayor fuerza, en su mente, solo apareció una persona. Aquel que era su más grande pena, ese que era llamado vengador.

_La imagen del verdadero Sasuke Uchiha._

.

.

**Mundo No Alterno**

.

.

Madara miró la luna, sentado sobre la estructura esquelética de la guarida. Sasuke estaba en manos de Konoha, seguramente pronto sería ejecutado y su ausencia era un tanto preocupante, después de todo, era él a quien le daría la tarea de deshacerse del molesto uzumaki. Una sonrisa se formó bajo la máscara de espirales, no había nada de qué preocuparse, ahora el jinchuriki del kyuubi no era más que una pieza en su juego. Mientras estuviese atrapado en el Tsukiyomi, siendo arrolladoramente atrapado por aquel mundo alterno que había descubierto hace poco, todo estaba enteramente inclinado a su favor. La guerra estaba ganada y el mundo que tanto odiaba desaparecería dentro de poco. Un chakra apreció, Tobi miró a Zetsu blanco y negro emergiendo del suelo.

-¿Qué harás ahora…?

-Continuaremos con el plan. Dile a Kabuto que esté listo… Teniendo a Naruto en ese otro mundo, será más fácil acabarlos a todos… Cuando menos se lo esperé, lo traeré de regreso, con el viaje Naruto estará debilitado y entonces, extraeré al kyuubi sin ninguna interferencia. El Juubi volverá a la vida completamente y el Tsukiyomi creara el mundo perfecto.

-Hay un problema. Durante la batalla, no fue al kyuubi a quien sellamos…

-¿Qué has dicho? –Zetsu blanco tembló.

-Q-Que no fue Naruto a quien sellamos… Sino a su compañera, la pelirosa.

El sharingan giró furiosamente a través del agujero de la máscara naranjada. Zetsu retrocedió, asustado del aura asesina que Tobi emanaba pero para su sorpresa, de la nada, esa amenaza desapareció con una carcajada del enmascarado. El Akatsuki giró su atención nuevamente a la luna, ahora de buen humor.

-Esa mocosa resulto ser muy entrometida, sin embargo, puede que su viaje nos de alguna nueva ventaja… –Comentó a Zetsu, quien parecía confundido.- Si no soy capaz de obtener al kyuubi de Naruto, entonces, me veré en la necesidad _de conseguir al otro_.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Acaso planeas ir a ese mundo?! –Madara asintió.

-Aunque no lo creas, el tsukiyomi no se trata solo de una ilusión… A lo menos el mío no. Madara en verdad planea sumergir al mundo en un sueño para recrear el mundo, pero cuando encontré ese rollo, la idea de dominar un mundo no me agrado nada. –Relató, poniéndose en pie, alzando ligeramente las manos.- El mundo alterno es una realidad y por tanto, mi tsukiyomi limitado es capaz de crear una apertura temporal para viajar de uno a otro.

-¿Eso significa que…? –Tobi asintió.

-El tsukiyomi dominara en ambos mundos, entonces, al tenerlos bajo sus efectos, se unirán en un único mundo perfecto. Usare mi Kamui para enviar mi alma a ese sitio, encontrare al segundo Naruto y entonces, tendré al kyuubi. -Zetsu soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y sonrió malévolamente.- Ya sea que aplique primero el Tsukiyomi aquí o allá, lo indudable es que los dominaremos a ambos.

-Así que para eso requieres a Kabuto y el Edo Tensei… Esta guerra será para atrapar a Uzumaki Naruto, mientras tú mueves tus cartas en el otro mundo. Será cuestión de tiempo para que uno de los dos mundos caiga.

El sharingan resplandeció nuevamente, esta vez reflejándose en la esfera con la que mantenía a esa mocosa pelirosa dentro del tsukiyomi.

-En efecto… Este es el principio del caos.

* * *

Hola! Disculpen la demora, pero aquí esta el capítulo prometido :3 ¿Qué les parece? Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer y cometar la historia, debo decir que me ha sorprendido la aceptación que tuvo el ligero MenmaxSakura que aparece (y que seguira apareciendo), soy fan SasuSaku pero el MenmaSaku es necesario, ya veran que más adelante esto tendra mucho que ver para nuestra bella pareja. ¿Qué será lo que aconteció en este mundo alterno? ¿Qué es lo que Sasuke Alterno le hizó a Sakura Hime? ¿Qué tiene que ver Menma en todo ello y como terminó así? No sé, pero me dio mucha emotividad la escena donde CharaSuke se disculpa :o Casi lloro XP

Nuevamente agradesco sus comentarios y favoritos, a algunos de dichos comentarios les mande respuesta y si no lo hice me disculpo, mi tiempo es limitado pero es gracias a todos ellos que se que les agrada y en que me equivoco, en que debo mejorar y en que debo presentarles para los siguientes capitulos. Sin más que decir me despido, deseandoles un lindo día :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 11: Lo que vale la pena.**_

_**.**_

Sakura despertó tranquilamente, como pocas veces había hecho en su mundo. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió al ver un rayo de luz escabullirse por la ventana. Se levantó de un salto y se encamino hacia su closet, empezando a sacar su traje ninja. _Por primera vez dormía sin tener alguna pesadilla. _Bajando al primer piso, entró con lentitud a la cocina y sus ojos se fijaron en Hatake Kakashi, quien tenía sobre puesto un mandil –como si fuese su madre– y le servía el almuerzo. Percatándose de su presencia, el peli plateado sonrió debajo de su máscara.

-Buenos días, Sakura… ¿Cómo dormiste? –Ella tomó asiento a la mesa.

-Hmp, bien.

Kakashi suspiró, enterrando sus palillos en su tazón de arroz una vez se sentó a la mesa. Tener una conversación normal con esa chica sí que era difícil. El almuerzo comenzó a pasar en completo silencio. Kakashi la miró varias veces, hasta que carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Por cierto, en unas horas iremos a buscar a Naruto e iremos por algo de ramen. Me preocupa su estado de ánimo. Seguramente está deprimido…

-Hn, no entiendo porque. No sé qué acontece con ustedes aquí, pero Uchiha parece ser una amenaza… ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por lo que pueda pasarle? ¿Por qué debería molestarle que sea condenado? Una escoria menos en el mundo ¿no crees? –Una sombría mirada fue lo que recibió de Kakashi.

-¿Una escoria menos he?… Bueno, no espero que lo entiendas pero por tu bien, no vuelvas a hablar de lo que desconoces. Ni frente a mí, ni frente a Naruto. ¿Entendido?

Sakura lo miró ponerse en pie con aburrimiento y prosiguió con su alimentación, indiferente, sin darle una respuesta al jounnin que salió de la cocina con rumbo a su habitación. Los pasos de Kakashi se perdieron escaleras arriba y entonces, Sakura detuvo sus movimientos, mirando sin emoción alguna el tazón vacío del cual anteriormente se alimentaba. Realizó una mueca y entrecerró sus orbes. ¿Qué era con exactitud lo que no comprendía? Al caer el medio día, partieron con rumbo al hogar de Uzumaki Naruto.

En el transcurso del camino y escuchando sus calzas ninjas repiqueteando al impactar contra el suelo, Sakura observó de reojo a Kakashi sin detener su marcha. Desde que habían hablado por la mañana, él había impuesto alguna clase de "ley del hielo", diciéndole lo suficiente y comportándose un tanto distante. Lo ignoró al principio pero al final terminaba molestándole. Se sintió incomoda por el hecho de tomarle importancia a ese detalle; no le interesaba mucho lo que Kakashi pensara ni mucho menos lo que le sucediera a ese Naruto o al Uchiha. Entrecerró sus orbes y se preguntó por qué simplemente no podía dejar el maldito asunto en paz. A pesar de todo, había algo que le impedía mantenerse indiferente y le introducía una fastidiosa necesidad por entender la situación de esas personas. Hizo un puchero y después, habló.

-¿Y bien, como se supone que se comporta su adorada alumna? -Kakashi la miró por primera vez.

-Generalmente, es muy amable. Saluda a todo el mundo, realiza las compras necesarias, administra bien su dinero aunque alguna que otra ocasión se da sus pequeños gustos. Su rutina no es muy amplia, se la pasa de su hogar al hospital.

-¿Hospital?

-Ella es médico ninja, así que apoya como tal en el hospital. Turnos constantes y pesados si me preguntas… Pero le gusta ayudar a los demás, por eso nunca se queja. –El jounnin parecía sonreír bajo su máscara.- Sakura es una buena chica, aunque a veces agresiva e ingenua, pero su corazón es amoroso y enorme. Esa es su mayor virtud y su debilidad, también.

-En pocas palabras, todo lo contrario a mí.

-Sí, me temo que así es.

Ella volvió su mirada al frente, bajo la atenta mirada de Kakashi.

-… Ella… ¿Cómo es con él? Hablo de ese chico, Naruto…

-¡Oh! Pues… Naruto es un chico muy hiperactivo y torpe, frecuentemente se mete en líos y de algún u otro modo siempre logra hacerla enojar. _Pero su enojo es porque se __preocupa__ por él…_ ¡No es como si Sakura fuera dulce del todo con Naruto! Sin embargo, le tiene un cuidado y cariño especial. Puede parecer que no es así, pero te aseguro que es todo lo contrario.

-Hmp, parece ser que él es muy querido por todos.

-Lo es, se lo ha ganado. Naruto tiene una gran personalidad que termina por gustarle a todo el mundo.

Con aquello, Sakura guardo silencio y desvió la mirada de Kakashi; aquellas palabras fueron como un triste y firme recordatorio dentro de sus memorias, era preferible dejarlo hasta ahí, no necesitaba más información de la que había obtenido. Por ahora, claro está. Soltó un suspiro, a lo menos había logrado que Kakashi suspendiera su indiferencia para consigo.

-¡Bien! Llegamos.

Sakura se detuvo junto al sensei y observó la estructura de departamentos frente a ellos, giró su atención a Kakashi, que se dedicaba únicamente a seguir observando el edificio.

-Hn, ¿Ahora qué?

-¿Ahora que, de qué? –Ella gruñó.

-No pretenderás quedarte de pie aquí hasta que por arte de magia, él salga y nos vea ¿O sí? –Kakashi rió sutilmente y ella frunció el ceño.- ¿De qué diablos te ríes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¡De nada, no te preocupes! Y no, no pretendo quedarme aquí a esperarlo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para pasarla comiendo ramen. –Sakura ladeó el rostro, sin entenderle.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Kakashi alzó su mano y con cierta fuerza, lanzó una pequeña piedra que recogió en el camino hasta dar contra una de las puertas del tercer piso. La pelirosa frunció el ceño, observándolo gritar el nombre del rubio con fuerza, sin comprender que era lo que él planeaba. Después de aquello, Kakashi se giró a ella con cierto aire burlón y realizó un par de sellos.

-Quiere decir que no seré yo quien pase el día con Naruto. Lo dejo todo en tus manos, Sakura-chan, suerte.

-¡¿He?! ¡E-Espera…! -En una diminuta explosión, Kakashi desapareció del lugar.

-¡Pero quien carajos…! ¿S-Sakura-chan?

Uzumaki Naruto, quien había salido de su profundo sueño ante un llamado irritante, ahora le miraba sorprendido desde el balcón que daba a su casa. Ella miró a sus lados nerviosamente, sin saber cómo diablos salir de la situación y sin escape, alzó tensamente su mano y pretendió actuar normal.

-…H-Hola.

-Sakura-chan… ¿Has sido tú quien llamo a la puerta?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Ya veo, por un momento me pareció escuchar a Kakashi-sensei ´tebayo.

-S-Seguro fue uno de esos niños de la academia.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Entonces, ¿qué haces por aquí, Sakura-chan? ¿Sucedió algo?

-¡N-No, para nada, en lo absoluto! –Contestó, moviendo frenéticamente sus manos de forma negativa.- ¡La verdad, no sé qué rayos hago hablando contigo!

-Oh… Ya veo.

Tensos minutos de silencio acompañaron a ambos jóvenes después de aquello. Sakura se sentía del peor humor posible, que bajeza la de Kakashi de dejarle en tan embarazosa circunstancia. Mientras tanto, Naruto se encerró en sus pensamientos que volvían al mismo punto de partida que el día anterior: Sasuke. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Qué sería de su situación? A pesar de los pocos días que llevaba en prisión, él se estaba muriendo de ansiedad ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para que la vieja Tsunade le diera noticias sobre el teme?

Sakura detuvo su ataque nervioso de golpe, observando sorprendida la faceta de seriedad profunda que Naruto había adoptado; entreabrió los labios, los ojos del rubio ya no mostraban el brillo de hace unos momentos. Viendo aquello, ensanchó sutilmente sus orbes jade. _Él estaba sufriendo._ Inexplicablemente, ver a ese rubio tan apagado y triste, le causaba una sensación de preocupación enorme. No entendía muy bien las cosas que sucedían o ni mucho menos quería formar parte de ello; sin embargo, le disgustaba el estado en que Naruto se encontraba, sin conocerlo, algo le recordaba tanto a _Menma _y ciertamente, -debía admitirlo- alguien con semejante luz no debía perderse en la oscuridad. _No aquí, no otra vez._ Naruto parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos y viéndose bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura.

-¡B-Bueno, yo…! C-Creo que regresare a la cama.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a comer ramen? –Naruto se sonrojó furiosamente.

-¿Q-Que dijiste, Sakura-chan? ¿Estas… Invitándome a salir?

-Solo supuse que querrías venir, en lugar de quedarte encerrado en tu casa, aunque el Ichiraku ahora sea un carrito ambulante…

Naruto la miró impresionado por breves segundos, hacia bastante tiempo que no iba a Ichiraku y más, si denotaba el hecho de que era precisamente Sakura quien le proponía acompañarle. Entrecerró los ojos, dudando que responder; Sakura dio un largo suspiro, girándose ligeramente en dirección contraria, preparándose para partir. Sus orbes jade se clavaron en él al observarlo por sobre su hombro, con un brillo incitante.

-¿Qué dices entonces, Naruto?

Una sincera sonrisa se mostró en los labios del Uzumaki.

_-Horas después-_

-¡Que sabroso estuvo todo ´tebayo!

Sakura miró a Naruto con una ligera sonrisa de lado, observándolo recostado sobre la hierba mientras ella estaba sentada a su lado. Cuando le hizo aquella propuesta, nunca pensó que podría ser capaz de pasar el día con él y sin embargo, no se arrepentía de haber cometido semejante imprudencia. Tal y como había dicho Kakashi, Naruto tenía una personalidad bastante única que lograba ser agradable para todo aquel que tuviese contacto con el rubio. Podía ser torpe, atrabancado y muy ruidoso pero su amabilidad, sentido de lealtad, respeto y alegría, opacaban todo lo anterior.

Era extraño, pero empezaba a verle lo bueno a eso de su viaje dimensional. Dando un suspiro, siguió el ejemplo de Naruto y se recostó, mirando el azul del cielo; cada que lo observaba sentía tranquilidad, aunque cada vez que desviaba la vista, la realidad le golpeaba con dureza, recordándole que no tenía derecho a guardar esperanza alguna. _Pero en ese instante era tan distinto. _A diferencia de su mundo y estando en compañía de Naruto, se sentía capaz de expandir sus horizontes y atreverse nuevamente a tener esperanza.

-…Naruto, cuéntame que te preocupa. -Él se incorporó.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? Ya lo sabes, Sakura-chan… ¡¿No me digas que no lo recuerdas?!

-Tsunade… s-sama… Ella dijo que podía sufrir algo de amnesia.

-¡¿Amnesia?! ¡Maldito Tobi, cuando lo vea…!

La pelirosa sonrió burlonamente y se felicitó por ser tan buena mintiendo, aunque ella odiaba que le mintieran; pero en esa ocasión, mentir era la única forma segura de permanecer en ese mundo sin causar algún dilema. _Además nadie podía culparla, después de todo, las mentiras son solo una más de las conductas naturales del ser humano_. Naruto se rascó la nuca con frustración, buscando la manera más adecuada de empezar. Mirando a la lejanía el trio de troncos del campo de entrenamiento, Naruto se permitió recordar con nostalgia los buenos tiempos de su niñez.

-Nosotros tres: Tú, Sasuke y yo, fuimos elegidos para ser un grupo… El equipo 7, fue ahí donde todo empezó para nosotros.

-Hn, no entiendo a qué viene la formación de nuestro equipo.

-Tiene todo que ver. Ustedes se volvieron mis amigos, mi familia… Sasuke era el más aclamado por la multitud femenina y aunque duela, era un tipo muy fuerte y hábil… aún lo es. Para mí era frustrante verte cada día, Sakura-chan, supongo que era inevitable conociendo tus sentimientos hacia él…

_¿Acaso dice… que Sakura está enamorada de él?_ Realizó una mueca ante esa insólita idea, sin duda, algo malo sucedía con su contraparte como para que se rebajara al nivel de las locas fanáticas del Uchiha. _¿Será que en este mundo, soy una retrasada mental?_

-…Fuera de eso, lo único que yo deseaba era ser fuerte para lograr convertirme en Hokage y ser reconocido por la aldea. Todos a mí alrededor me odiaban por llevar al kyuubi conmigo… Ese dolor, esa soledad… _Sin duda fue lo primero que me ligó a Sasuke, quien sufría igual que yo_. Los tres formamos lazos muy fuertes. Pero, tiempo después… Todo se perdió.

Él entrecerró sus orbes, tristemente y Sakura sintió el propio sabor amargo de los recuerdos de su equipo. Naruto apretó sus puños sobre el césped.

-Deseo reconstruir el equipo 7, con todos sus miembros unidos como debimos ser, como debimos quedarnos. Sustituir el dolor y el odio, con felicidad y amor.

-…Naruto, ¿qué es Sasuke para ti, como para preocuparte tanto por él? –Él sonrió.

-Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, el primero… ¡Y juro que voy a salvarlo de la oscuridad que le ata, dattebayo!

Sakura desvió la mirada, el sentido de lealtad de Naruto era insuperable. Alguien como él no debería sufrir, no debería ser dañado, no debería perder su sonrisa… Alzó la mirada, admirando la determinación del jinchuriki; él deseaba salvar a las personas que consideraba importantes, a tal punto, de hacer lo que fuese necesario para asegurar su bienestar. Se incorporó, sentándose y sus orbes jade le miraron con profunda decisión.

-Te entiendo, Naruto y te ayudaré… El equipo volverá a estar unido, haré lo que pueda para que sea así.

-Ambos lo haremos, Sakura-chan… ¿En una promesa?

-Sí, es una promesa.

.

Tsunade golpeó su frente contra el escritorio, frustrada al límite; simplemente no sabía cómo hacer para que el torpe de Uchiha cooperara con ellos y así salvarle de la muerte segura a la que –por sobre todo- era merecedor. Gruñó y se reclinó contra el respaldo del sillón, cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo, sólo un milagro podría salvarlo ahora.

-Esto no tiene solución…

-¿Así que duermes mientras estas en el trabajo? ¡Qué Hokage tan decepcionante!

Tsunade dio un sobresalto, encontrándose con la repentina presencia de Sakura en la oficina sentada en el marco de la ventana. Se levantó ligeramente de su asiento y le apuntó acusadoramente y con notable enojo.

-¡Tú, maldita mocosa! ¿Sabes acaso lo que es saludar? ¡Casi muero de un susto, no ocultes así tu chakra otra vez! –Sakura simplemente sonrió con burla mientras ella volvía a sentarse.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué rayos quieres aquí, antes de que te saque a patadas por asustarme?

-Háblame de la situación de Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-Explícame lo que Kakashi dice no comprendo, cuéntame el misterio que rodea a este equipo y sus miembros… Quiero saber porque Sasuke está en prisión y por qué terminó así.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Es decir, ¿para qué saberlo?

-Muy pocas veces me veo inmiscuida en cosas ajenas a mí, he perdido el interés en lo que existe en este mundo… Hoy fue diferente, algo despertó mi interés. –Sus ojos brillaron con decisión y firmeza.- Kakashi, Naruto, el curso de tu mundo… Quiero entenderlo todo. Explícame para poder comprender.

Las promesas eran importantes para todo el mundo, daban seguridad de las cosas y contraían un fuerte compromiso que se tambaleaba constantemente entre la verdad y la mentira; en su vida, prometer era algo a lo que consideraba sagrado, era un compromiso que debía llevarse a cabo a como diese lugar, siempre y cuando, existiera una buena razón para hacerlo. Ese era el motivo por el que estaba ahí, pidiendo información cuando se había dicho que no se involucraría en nada de los asuntos de ese sitio, porque había algo por lo que valía la pena hacerlo.

Y la razón era simple, después de todo, alguien como Naruto se merecía ver hecho realidad su deseo.

* * *

Hola, hola, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien, particularmente quiero pedir disculpas por mi retrazo, los ultimos días no han sido nada buenos en mi vida, así que no tuve ni tiempo u espacio ni para escribir o publicar la continuación. :S De todo a todo, ¿qué les ha parecido? Agradesco que continuen conmigo en esta historia y ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o queja, por favor, haganmela saber a través de un review ;) Nos veremos en la próxima publicación, ¡Mañana es día de pachanga, que despedimos el año viejo, disfrutenlo Dattebayo!


	12. Chapter 12

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 12: Decisiones.**_

.

-¿Estas segura? Esto podría traer complicaciones a ambos mundos. -Sakura rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Si fuera así, hace mucho que ya hubiera pasado ¿no crees? Ya me he involucrado con personas más de lo que quisiera y como vez, nada sucedió. Posiblemente no exista riesgo alguno por ello, a no ser que yo realizara actos maléficos, como los que "Tobi" presume.

-Eso creo…

-¿Sabe? Me cuesta creer que él sufra y odie de esa manera. Me refiero a Uchiha, simplemente incomprensible… Cuéntamelo todo desde el principio, Tsunade, ¿qué demonios sucedió aquí? –Tsunade frunció el ceño, mordiéndose la uña de su dedo pulgar derecho.- ¿Y bien? ¿Me lo dirás o no? No tenemos todo el día, Hokage.

-Antes de eso, ¿por qué no me dijiste que lo conocías?

-Hn, por cuestión de lógica, Tsunade. ¿No pensaste que si venia de un mundo alterno y soy una Sakura alterna, las personas de ese mundo también existirían en el mío?

-Posiblemente, pero entonces ¿por qué no conoces a Tobi? Tal vez muchas de las personas que viven aquí las reconozcas pero habrá muchas otras que no, las circunstancias de tu mundo son distintas y por lo tanto, la relación entre individuos también. ¿Qué me aseguraba que Sasuke y tú se conocían?

-¡Bien! Punto a tu favor. ¿Quieres saber del Sasuke que conozco? Te lo diré. Aunque yo hubiera preferido no conocerlo, tuve el fatal destino de terminar en el mismo equipo. Lo conocí durante la academia, aunque ya lo había visto una que otra ocasión, ya que… mamá era amiga de Mikoto Uchiha.

-¡¿Sus padres están vivos?! –Sakura negó.

-…Fueron asesinados por el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi, que forma parte de una organización llamada Akatsuki. Aunque la verdad, nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Sasuke, sabe el porqué de ello. _Itachi es todo un misterio_. –Resopló con cansancio. Hablar demasiado le causaba dolor de cabeza.- En fin, el chiste es que en mi mundo, Uchiha es un mujeriego que ha enamorado a toda kunoichi dentro y fuera de la aldea. Bueno, menos a Hinata Hyuuga y por consecuencia, a mí. Además de ser un debilucho y despreocupado ninja.

Tsunade estaba sorprendida¿Sasuke un _play boy _y desobligado ninja? Pero bueno, si tenía a una fría Sakura Haruno frente a sí, ¿qué más podía esperar? La hokage se puso en pie y comenzó a rebuscar entre una enorme gaveta. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, extendió a la pelirosa una carpeta con lo cual provocó que la joven arqueara una ceja con escepticismo mientras la sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Y esto qué?

-Es la razón por la que Sasuke es un vengador, hasta hace poco me entere de esto por boca de Naruto, Kakashi y Yamato… Cuando lo supe, me dedique a recolectar cada prueba de esa verdad dentro de ese folder. En los días que dormiste, las pruebas se volvieron amplias, aunque ya es demasiado tarde como para haberme enterado de todo…

Sakura leía todo con detalle, encontró fotografías de cada miembro del clan Uchiha y de las acusaciones que el consejo levantaba contra ellos. También había algunos papeles que hablaban sobre la reubicación de todos los Uchiha a un barrio creado a las afuera de la aldea. _A _cada cosa que leía, le veía un gran sentido de discriminación hacia los portadores del Sharingan. Sus ojos se enfocaron en un papel firmado por el consejo y el mismo hokage, donde se aprobaba el exterminio de todo Uchiha a manos de un miembro de raíz e inevitablemente, se sintió profundamente asqueada.

-Antes de la fundación de konoha, los Senjuu y los Uchiha habían estado en una ardua pelea hasta que cansados de tanta muerte innecesaria, decidieron terminar con su disputa y unirse. –Comentó Tsunade, sin dejar de ver a través del ventanal.- Así fue como se dio inicio a esta aldea. Mi abuelo, Hashirama Senjuu, se convirtió en hokage y luego su hermano; años después, Sarutobi ocupo el sitio de tercero.

-Hmp, gracias por la lección de historia, ¿pero qué tiene que ver todo eso con lo que aparece en el informe?

-…Durante el cargo del tercero, se habían suscitado varios problemas con respecto a los Uchiha después del ataque del kiuuby, que había sido controlado por un Sharingan. Aunque a decir verdad… La desconfianza hacia ellos existió desde mucho tiempo atrás. –Sakura entrecerró los ojos, deductiva.- El consejo consideraba que era peligroso no tener ningún control impuesto sobre ellos, así que implementaron varios actos para mantenerlos a raya.

-La reubicación y limitación de servicios. –Tsunade asintió.

-Los Uchiha planearon un golpe de estado para hacerse del poder… Si eso sucedía, Konoha seria vulnerable a cualquier ataque enemigo y eso traería una nueva guerra y miles de muertes. Así que se decidió que tenían que detener eso a como diera lugar. El consejo había infiltrado a un espía dentro de ellos, un Ambu que había llegado de ese clan por ser un genio y que al mismo tiempo, recopilaba información para los Uchiha.

Sakura abrió los ojos con impresión, al tantear a quien se refería. Tsunade suspiró con frustración.

-Se trataba de _Itachi Uchiha_, él era un doble espía.

La pelirosa estaba atónita, en su vida se hubiera imaginado que algo como eso pudiese ser posible, todo parecía un mal y cruel juego del destino. Le era extraño saber que algo sucedía con tanta similitud a pesar de haber pasado en diferentes mundos. Tal y como la rubia había dicho, había cosas tergiversadas en cada mundo. _Que podredumbre_. La grandiosa Konoha que siempre había dado por justa, tenía su lado oscuro y al parecer, nada honorable. ¿Sería igual en su dimensión? Aunque, por la cara de la hokage, supuso que lo peor estaba por venir.

-…El consejo le ordeno a Itachi asesinar a todo el clan y él acepto; pero la noche de la masacre, dejo vivir a solo una persona: Su hermano. Itachi no podía asesinarlo y a sabiendas de que el consejo le perseguiría e intentaría exterminar cada rastro de su clan, pidió al tercero no decir la verdad sobre el asunto y mantener a Sasuke con vida…

-¡No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo es que permitieron que algo así pasara?! ¡Se supone que la aldea funciona a través de diplomacia pacífica y no por actos tan repugnantes como esos!

-Lo sé. Pero el consejo era muy persistente, al igual que la amenaza de guerra y por mucho que el tercero intento arreglar todo pacíficamente, al final tuvo que acceder… Danzou y el consejo habían sometido a toda Konoha. –Sakura apretó los puños, con ira comprimida.- Itachi se sacrificó para salvar a su hermano, deshonró el apellido Uchiha y se volvió un desertor. Prefirió hacer que Sasuke lo odiara y que lo cazara como un animal… por el bien de la aldea y la vida de su hermano.

-¡Qué estupidez! ¿Qué sentido tenía salvarlo si lo iba a hacer odiarlo, con el fin de que fuese a asesinarlo? ¡¿Qué jodido caso tenía todo?!

-¡No seas tonta y piensa! Itachi sabía que el clan era visto con repulsión y siendo él quien exterminara el clan, la deshonra se volvería mayor. Pudo haber asesinado a Sasuke pero vio en él la esperanza de hacer resurgir el clan a una gloria superior. ¡Él sería odiado por todo el mundo, incluso por el mismo Sasuke! Cuando muriera a manos de su hermano menor, Sasuke se volvería un héroe para la aldea… Los Uchiha limpiarían su deshonra y serían aceptados por el resto. ¿Entiendes?

La haruno respiró hondamente, captando totalmente la estrategia que itachi había aplicado para contrarrestar lo que el maldito consejo deseaba. Era frustrante saber que se necesitó que pasaran muchos años y la vida de personas inocentes para que ese secreto fuera desvelado. Si bien solo lo sabían algunas personas, para los demás, itachi seguía siendo un traidor y ahora que ella sabía la verdad, sentía la responsabilidad de hacer algo para darle la mayor gratitud que se merecía por lo que había hecho por toda la aldea. Sin duda, Itachi Uchiha era un héroe como ninguno y pensó, indudablemente, en que Sasuke era un estúpido de lo peor mientras escuchaba como lanzaba todos los deseos de Itachi a la borda, concentrándose en una nueva venganza. Sintió sus sienes palpitar, recapitulando cada equivocada cosa que Uchiha hizo y que la reina de las babosas enumeraba. Desde largarse con Orochimaru hasta los últimos sucesos ocurridos antes de iniciar la guerra. Sin duda no se equivocó, él era simplemente demasiado estúpido.

-Si lo mantengo aquí, es porque necesitamos de su ayuda o por lo menos, de la información que nos pueda brindar con respecto a los planes de Madara, solo así tendré una excusa para salvarlo. –Tsunade soltó un largo suspiro, sujetando a la vez su frente.- No quiero matarlo porque eso sería cometer otra injusticia. He intentado todo pero no logro hacerlo colaborar y lamentablemente, pasaré el aviso a los kages y ellos decidirán el destino del muchacho.

-Es obvio que lo condenaran a morir.

-Así es. Si las cosas se hubieran sabido antes, nada de esto hubiera pasado…

-El "hubiera" no existe, Hokage. Lamentablemente, la vida es cruel e intransigente para algunos y buena e indulgente con otros. –Sakura se colocó al lado derecho de la rubia. Sus orbes enfocaron el cielo, con melancolía.- Así es como es esta jodida vida de porquería… Entonces, ¿qué harás con él?

-Ya te lo dije. Dudo mucho que quiera negociar y a decir verdad, no hay mucho que pueda ofrecerle. No se puede retrasar, deberá ser juzgado por los kages.

_Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, el primero… _La voz de Naruto resonó dentro de su idea que llegó su mente desde que escuchó aquello, podría ser la respuesta a la problemática._ …El equipo volverá a estar unido._

-En esta vida, si pierdes algo, nunca lo recuperas… Aunque esta vez puede ser la excepción.

-¿De qué hablas, Sakura?

-Hablo de que creo tener algo que podría ser de utilidad para recuperar al sobreviviente Uchiha.

Ante el gesto confundido que conpuso Tsunade mientras tomaba asiento de nueva cuenta frente el escritorio, la pelirosa compuso una sonrisa enigmática; sólo esperaba que las cosas no se repitieran como cuando aplicó ese jutsu en su niñez, sino todo se iría a la mierda. _Junto_ _con_ _la_ _vida_ _de_ _Sasuke_. Se sintió algo incomoda, el destino tenía un extraño y nada agradable sentido del humor para manejar sus vidas. En especial con la suya, que parecía y estar marcada por esos bruscos cambios. La cosa se había vuelto graciosa según su juicio, ¿quién diría que terminaría ayudando a su acosador personal? Era difícil de asimilar, pero no se retractaría. Si salvarlo contraía un alivio para el alma de Itachi y la felicidad para Naruto y la de su otra yo, es decir, la verdadera Sakura, entonces lo haría. Su mirada brilló con determinación -al mismo tiempo en que Shizune ingresaba al lugar para dar su informe con respecto al Uchiha- y al girarse impidio que Shizune hablase.

-¡Tú! Llevame donde Sasuke Uchiha está. -Ordenó; Shizune respingó con nerviosismo.

-¿Pero que dices? N-No puedes ir, son ordenes de Tsunade...

-Esta bien, Shizune. Tiene mi respaldo.

-¡P-Pero...! -Sakura le miró severamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde esta?

Shizune pareció pensarlo notablemente para luego soltar un suspiro de derrota.

-V-Ve donde Ibiki-san y su equipo realizan su trabajo, bajo tierra, tenemos un par de calabozos para ocaciones especiales como estas. -Removiendo entre sus cosas, le extendio un pequeño papel de autorización. Sakura se lo arrebato con cierta tosquedad.- E-Eso te permitira entrar sin que Ibiki-san haga un escandalo...

Sakura pasó por su lado sin darle tiempo a hablar más, saliendo con un paso firme pero tranquilo hacia la ubicación del traidor Uchiha; Tsunade sonrió con diversión, esa chica si que era demaciado ruda cuando quería. Shizune le miró con alerta.

-¿No dira nada? ¡Ella no debería hacer esto! ¿Que planea hacer yendo hacia él? -Tsunade suspiró.

-No tengo idea. Aunque me preocupa un poco, estoy segura de que ella podra mantener todo bajo control, tiene un plan, Shizune y algo me dice que debo confiar en eso. Es por ello que no dire nada al respecto por ahora. -Girando su asiento, enfocó su vista en el cielo a traves de la ventana de la aldea.- Ahora, ve con ella y evita que otros se pongan en su camino. Sakura puede ser peligrosa cuando se pone de mal humor y es tan impulsiva que puede causar algo peor. Cuando haya terminado con... ¡Lo que sea que quiera hacer!, guiala de regreso aquí. Debo saber que es lo que Sakura planea hacer con Sasuke.

Shizune salió rapidamente para darle alcanze a la pelirosa haruno luego de un rapido asentimiento; en silencio, una sola cosa fue clara para la rubia Hokage: Sasuke Uchiha viviría de algún u otro modo.

* * *

Disculpen el retrazo, cuestiones escolares no me dan tiempo de nada. Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes ya esta viendo los capítulos de Naruto Shippuden en audio Latino? ¿Qué opinan de esto? Además, quiero agradecer a las personas que leen, que comentan y a quienes han agregado Road to Ninja o a sus favoritos o a sus alertas. :D Un nuevo año comienza y precisa de comenzar con el mejor entusiasmo del mundo. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, dejen sus comentarios y bueno, nos veremos en la siguiente publicación de Road to Ninja.

¡Bye, bye! n.n/


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

Sus orbes verdes observaban a su alrededor sin alguna emoción en particular, sus sandalias ninja repiqueteaban incesantemente contra el frio suelo pero ella no escuchaba nada que estuviese fijo a ese mundo. Sus oídos escuchaban el eco de los susurros y sus ojos, que en ese momento no reflejaban nada, veían la incómoda escena de un crimen pasado. Sakura Haruno, la princesa de Konohagakure solamente había visitado en una ocasión alguna clase de celdas como las que veía, solo una vez había recorrido un corredor con la misma descripción que aquellos por los que ahora transitaba.

El motivo era distinto, sin duda, en este momento se dirigía a ver a un ente vivo, o por lo menos, a alguien a quien mantendría con vida a toda costa. Y aun con eso, no podía olvidar, no podía evitar recordar. Con fuerza frunció el ceño y se obligó a volver a su entorno actual. A la distancia pudo percatarse de la presencia de unos Ambu y maldijo por lo bajo, intentando mantener la compostura y sin embargo, su mal humor afloró con mayor presencia. Ver a esos tipos le regresaba a aquella visita. Sakura Haruno, la hija del yondaime, solamente había visitado en una ocasión una celda, una donde reposaba el olor a sangre y el cadáver de uno de sus peores enemigos y líder, precisamente, de los Ambu.

Aquel día y tras ver la escena, Sakura Hime no pudo evitar preguntarse, cómo fue que Danzou Shimura, uno de sus atacantes y el mismo encerrado en aquellas celdas por un crimen que le era totalmente desconocido, pudo ser asesinado sin piedad alguna y sin aportar pista de su asesino.

.

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 13: Propuestas.**_

.

Sasuke se mantenía con sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, sentado en el pequeño catre que tenía la celda. Su gesticulación rígida era clara muestra de la ira que cruzaba por su pecho; la sola idea de estar en la aldea que tanto anhelaba destruir lograba hacerlo sentir asqueado, aunque si lo pensaba bien, el asco era por la frustración de haber sido capturado por su antiguo equipo. Haber caído en sus manos tan fácilmente para dejar que le encerraran en esa celda, lo admitía, era aún más humillante de lo que imagino. Pero ya se encargaría de que pagaran por su osadía.

Después de todo, no por nada tenía el título de vengador desde hace años. A la lejanía escuchó un par de murmullos que fueron clarificándose, llegando perfectamente a sus oídos. Levantó la vista y frente a la entrada a su celda, se encontró con una _molestia_ de ojos jade mirándole desde su posición con total seriedad. Algo extraño sin duda, pero que paso totalmente por alto. Por un momento y cuando los orbes de Sakura se toparon con los suyos, una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo en alguna clase de escalofrío, algo en ella parecía no cuadrar. Por su lado, la joven Haruno denoto la oscuridad en su mirada pero no temió, no hasta que en medio de esa mirada se topó con algo muy distinto una vez sus ojos se cruzaron. Él le miraba como si estuviera intentando descifrar un rompecabezas, como si en el mismo momento en que la vio por primera vez en aquella prisión, Sasuke se hubiese detectado que no era la preciada Sakura del equipo 7 y estuviese decidido a reunir las piezas de sus radicales cambios para comprender el motivo de ello.

Entrecerró sus ojos ligeramente, el chico era muy listo pero no era momento de reparar en las apariencias; la verdad era que no planeaba compararse como Sakura, era muy distinta a ella y en semejante situación, su propia personalidad sería necesaria. ¿Qué si Sasuke podía darse cuenta del engaño? No, él no se daría por enterado de su cambio dimensional. Uno de sus puntos a favor era que hacía años que ese tipo no interactuaba con su otro yo; otro más era la simple idea de que las personas cambian con los sucesos y con lo que ellos pasaban, era obvio que "Sakura" cambiaría su actitud con el Uchiha quien era un renegado. Sus jade captaron el momento en que el Uchiha parpadeó rápidamente, desterrando aquellas locas ideas de su mente y volviendo su mirada aún más fría, contemplándole con hastío, evidente muestra que dejo en claro su teoría: Sasuke no sospecharía absolutamente nada sobre su identidad.

Un sentimiento inesperado de petulancia y arrogancia se agrando en su cuerpo y le dio confianza en sus acciones; si se daba el caso de que Uchiha Sasuke, el traidor, pudiese enterarse de que no era la Sakura que conocía no habría problema alguno, era seguro que para ese entonces ya hubiese terminado y estuviese de vuelta en su mundo. Cerrando el tema por completo, la pelirosa giró su atención hacia uno de los Ambu que custodiaban la dichosa celda.

-Ábrela.

-No puede estar aquí, Sakura-san. Tendrá que disculparnos, pero son órdenes de Gondaime Hokage.

-Hn, idiota, creo que no lo estas entendiendo. –Su mirada se volvió amenazadora. El ninja retrocedió, ligeramente asustado.-… He dicho ábrela, ahora mismo.

-¡P-Pero…!

-Debes hacer lo que te dice. Son órdenes de Tsunade-sama… Tiene su consentimiento. –El grupo de raíz observo a Shizune acercarse a ellos.

El Ambu guardó silencio y comenzó a abrir la reja para permitirle la entrada a la la miró breves instantes y cerró sus ojos; como siempre, esa molestia tenía que seguir jodiendole la vida. Seguramente volvería a decirle con esa chillona voz suya lo equivocado que estaba al querer vengarse de konoha, que debía perdonar y regresar a la aldea para ser feliz. Se burló mentalmente de su estupidez, seguía igual de idiota si en verdad pensaba que le haría caso. ¿Qué planeaba la hokage mandándola a su celda? Con el sonido de la reja al cerrarse se propuso a ignorarla, no deseaba escucharla; lo único que quería era verla muerta, a ella y a todo aquel a quien considerara responsable del sufrimiento de su hermano.

Aunque el silencio que se produjo al cabo de unos instantes logró despertar su curiosidad de nueva cuenta. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la pelirosa, ella sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia; el sonido de su irónica risa logró que el Uchiha frunciera el ceño, claramente se estaba burlando de su situación. Sakura había comenzado a avanzar hacia él sin borrar esa sonrisa y con las manos sobre sus caderas, soltó un chiflido largo al detenerse con un supuesto gesto de sorpresa.

-¡Linda celda! Es bastante amplia y los grilletes están sujetos a unas cadenas que son lo suficientemente largas como para que puedas disfrutar del espacio y admirar de la hermosa decoración. Aunque a mi parecer, esto no va de acuerdo a un poderoso portador del apellido Uchiha. Y menos si se trata de uno con una reputación de semejante "ostentosidad" como la tuya.

Sakura levanto el mentón con arrogancia, al tiempo en que sus ojos se entrecerraban.

-Alguien como tú, debería estar entre apestosas ratas y perros sarnosos.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, ella no estaba midiendo las consecuencias que podía traer sus palabras; aun si tenía bloqueado su chakra, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para partirle el cuello en dos. La antorcha sobre la pared de la celda iluminó la ferocidad de ambas miradas. Sakura suspiró al cabo de unos minutos con gesto fastidiado; Sasuke le analizó y pudo darse cuenta de algunos cambios: desde su vestimenta hasta su actitud, algo en ella había cambiado radicalmente desde que se encontraron, aquella vez cuando intentó asesinarle. Era demasiado extraño, se reiteró, pareciera que la molestia había sufrido una transformación radical en cuestión de los pocos días que llevaba encerrado ahí.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?

-¡Pero que humor! Y yo que sólo he venido a negociar.

Sasuke se puso en pie, realizando una mueca y Sakura acortó la distancia que los separaba, permitiéndose hacer un análisis detallado de esa interesante versión del Uchiha. Una fina pero macabra seriedad, una feroz mirada, un gesto de indiferencia, como si fuese un hombre intocable; un ser lleno de oscuridad que irradiaba en aquel que le mirase un deseo inigualable de acercarse e intentar alcanzarlo. Carcajeó irónicamente a sus adentros, ¿es que acaso le agradaba demasiado esa faceta fría pero jodidamente atrayente de la versión alterna del inútil de su compañero? Tal vez si, tal vez no, lo seguro era que esa reacción no significaba mucho. Sin embargo, ese pelinegro no dejaba de inspirarle alguna clase de inadvertido interés en él. Ladeó el rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos con cierto deje divertido.

-Eres muy diferente a como te recuerdo… ¿Quién lo diría? El play boy número uno de toda Konoha, convertido en uno de los asesinos más peligrosos para las naciones ninja. -Sasuke inclinó su cabeza, mosqueado por sus incoherencias.

-Hn, déjate de idioteces.

-Eres muy agresivo ¿he?, sin duda me agrada más esta versión de tuya. Al menos pareces menos estúpido… Solo unas fracciones menos por supuesto, después de todo, es por esa estupidez estas aquí. –Carcajeó.

Sasuke mostró un sutil cambio en su faceta, algo cercano a la incertidumbre. Sakura seguía sonriendo con autosuficiencia, como si supiera algo que él no y eso, estaba molestándole.

-¡Tsk! ¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?

-Olvídalo, no es algo de lo que debas enterarte. En fin, me han enviado a proponerte algo. El trato es el siguiente:… -Comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, dejando que su mano derecha recorriera la espalda de Sasuke hasta detenerse en su hombro izquierdo.- Te pondrás nuevamente al servicio de Konoha y proporcionaras ayuda e información para exterminar a Tobi y por consecuente, a Yakushi Kabuto.

-…Púdranse.

-Oye, no he terminado de hablar y aun no escuchas la mejor parte…. ¡A cambio! Te ofrecemos la limpieza del apellido Uchiha, la divulgación de los actos contra tu clan y la verdad de tu hermano. -Sakura sonrió anchamente, levantando su mano y dejándola sobre la mejilla de Sasuke, que se tensó ante su tacto.- La humillación pública y la cabeza de todos los demás miembros del consejo, la jodida culminación de tu anhelada venganza… Y además, también_… A tu hermano mayor. _

Sasuke ensanchó los ojos con inevitable impresión, escuchar que pretendían devolverle a su hermano era algo que no se había esperado nunca. Algo en su interior pareció fraccionarse de nuevo, llenándolo de frustración, de enojo y vergüenza: de profunda ira._ ¡Itachi está muerto!_ Su rostro se ensombreció, mostrando el dolor y el odio más puro, el mismo sentimiento que consumía su alma y que Sakura jamás había visto. _Oscuridad absoluta. _Eso era lo único que opacaba cada mínimo rastro de luz que intentaba tocar su corazón y que por tanto, también empañaba su juicio y lo hacía tomar decisiones equivocadas.

_Sasuke no tenía otra manera de protegerse del dolor._

En un rápido movimiento, empujó a la pelirosa contra la pared con fuerza. Ella soltó un quejido de dolor, parpadeó rápidamente y realizó una mueca al verse aprisionada contra la pared por Sasuke. Su mano derecha estaba recargada en la pared mientras que la otra, reposaba firme sobre el cuello de la haruno. Apretó un poco su agarre y la sintió removerse, pero en sus ojos no pudo ver temor alguno, solo distinguió un breve destello de incomodidad y nerviosismo. No, en sus ojos, solo destellaba el desafío y eso, le enfureció.

-Mi hermano, Itachi, él está muerto… ¡Por culpa de tu estúpida aldea!

-¿I-Intentas limpiarte las manos con esa estupidez? P-Porque si la aldea es culpable, t-tú también lo eres.

-¡Los únicos culpables aquí son ustedes! –Ella lanzó un bufido sarcástico.

-¿Estás seguro de eso…? ¿A-Acaso no fuiste tú, quien lo mato con sus propias manos?

Sasuke gruño guturalmente cual bestia lista para atacar, él retenía con muy poca eficacia su instinto asesino, no le faltaba mucho para darle rienda suelta a esa oscuridad interna que le había dominado durante la cumbre de los cinco kages y que aclamaba por sangre. _Específicamente la de Sakura_. Sus ojos se entrecerraron sin despegar la vista de la pelirosa, un brillo sádico se instaló en ellos y su semblante desprendió locura, mostro la falta de humanidad que poseía ahora. Esta vez, Sakura no fue capaz de reprimir un escalofrió de temor en su cuerpo.

-E-Escucha, la Hokage te expresa… nuestras más sinceras disculpas por todo el daño que te han causado.

-Eso no basta. –Sakura trago saliva dificultosamente.

-E-Estoy consciente de eso, a-aunque espero que pienses con detenimiento lo que ofrecen. Sabemos que es imposible hacer desaparecer lo q-que se ha hecho y la verdad, l-lamentamos que perdieras tanto.

-¿Y qué puedes saber tú?

-M-Más de lo que te imaginas…

-Hn, ¿enserio? –Dijo sarcástico, ella se mostró repentinamente indiferente.

-Si… _Sé lo que significa perder lo que más amas. _

Sus orbes jade se entrecerraron, oscureciéndose y sus manos, que habían sujetado la que sujetaba su cuello con la esperanza de disminuir su fuerza, cedieron, a la espera de una acción por parte del moreno. A ella no le importaba morir, de hecho, aquella era una de sus metas. Aun así, no iba a negar que se sentía algo molesta por ese trato. ¿Qué no era ella una princesa? Si, lo era y por ello, conservaba la esperanza de que Uchiha escogiese acceder al trato y no obligarla a romper con sus ideales, asesinarlo e incumplir su promesa con Naruto. Por otra parte, Sasuke le observó en silencio y notó que no había mentira alguna en sus palabras; su mente se atrofió con las mil y un memorias que pasaron por su cabeza en ese instante. Luego de un largo silencio, la pelirosa suspiró aliviada al sentir como disminuía la presión sobre su cuello hasta que por fin, Sasuke dejó caer su mano a pesar de no retroceder en su cercanía. Él oculto sus ojos con su oscuro cabello y el cual, caía como un ligero flequillo sobre sus parpados.

-¿Quiénes saben la verdad?

-Pocos…

-Hn, los de konoha siempre están ocultando cosas… Incluso a su propia gente. Son un montón de mentirosos e hipócritas. Confiar en tus palabras, en todo lo que ustedes proponen, seria cometer un gran error. Su palabra no vale nada. –Siseó, Sakura frunció el ceño.

-El mundo está lleno de ese tipo de gente, no es una novedad que deba sorprenderte. Pero tal vez tienes razón y sin embargo, te aseguro que si hacemos esto es porque queremos limpiar tanto el apellido Uchiha como a la misma Konoha que es víctima, también, de esa bola de gente de mierda. -Él se mantuvo en silencio, parecía dispuesto a escuchar.- Ni Itachi, ni tú, ni nadie… Se merecen seguir cargando con culpas ajenas. Nadie debe pasar un dolor tan grande como el que has cargado. Ese, además de otro motivo, nos impulsa a intentar remediar las cosas al hacer lo correcto.

-Hmp, y según tú… ¿qué es ese motivo que hará que tanto konoha como yo, nos salvemos de tanta porquería?

-Es simple: _Hacer verdadera justicia._

Ahora fue Sasuke quien no pudo emitir palabra alguna ante sus palabras, limitándose a mirarla con repugnancia y el ceño fruncido; aquel había sido un comentario mordaz y pese a su molestia, en su interior reconocía que esa chica tenía agallas al enfrentarse a él de esa manera. Sakura por su lado no estuvo muy convencida de eso pues ni siquiera había pensado en hablar aquello, las palabras salieron de su boca automáticamente y sin su permiso, luego de que a su mente viniera la imagen de Naruto y las palabras que el mismo le indicaron de los sentimientos de su alterna en el traidor Uchiha. Chasqueó la lengua y miro de reojo sus espaldas y luego, volvió su mirada de nueva cuenta a él.

-Tendrás tu venganza en bandeja de plata, Uchiha. Debes aceptar, no te queda tiempo pues muchos ansían tu muerte.

-Hmp, ¿Por qué debería confiar en ustedes?

-¡Tsk! ¿Es que acaso nada de lo que dije anteriormente a provocado que me tengas un poco de confianza? ¡Joder! Pensé que eras menos molesto, pero me equivoque… -Siseo por lo bajo, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que él escuchase. Suspiro con cierto enfado.- Sin duda, los hombres como tú son unos idiotas… ¿Qué se le va a hacer? En fin, escucha con atención: Como ya te lo dije anteriormente, **no te queda de otra**. Es esto o resignarte a morir, tú eliges.

Y el silencio reino después de ello. En medio de ese lapsus, Sakura comenzó a pensar sobre el reciente enfrentamiento; en toda su trágica vida, nadie _–Ni siquiera Menma– _le había podido influir un sentimiento de terror como ese, hasta que se vio observada tan fijamente por esos vacíos ojos que en un instante se llenaban de ira y una hambrienta necesidad de venganza. Su mirada parpadeo con incredulidad al salir de sus pensamientos y toparse con la desolada faceta del prisionero frente a sí; su pecho dolió e inmediatamente supo que algo estaba mal con ella. ¡No podía estar preocupada por el desconcierto en las facciones del Uchiha! _Estaba sucediendo lo mismo que con Naruto. _Chasqueóla lengua, molesta consigo misma y sus actitudes, estaba pensando y haciendo cosas que normalmente no estaban en su lista de actividades, pero en su interior, algo gritaba que debía ayudarles.

_**Protegerlos**_**. **

Sasuke por su parte, tenia un severo conflicto de ideales y sentimientos; por un lado, deseaba asesinarla a ella y a toda Konoha por semejante estupides del trato ese, pero por el otro y desde un recóndito sitio en su interior, las vivencias del antiguo Sasuke le pedían que alzara su mano y aceptara esa oportunidad. Se sentia confundido y molesto consigo mismo, pese a estar totalmente undido por gusto propio en la oscuridad, aun habia en él un rastro de esperanza y deseos de salvarse. ¿Por qué ahora sucedia aquello? Apreto la mandibula, furioso, solo habia una situación que le habia puesto en semejante problema y ese fue el momento en que Tobi le hablo de la verdad de Itachi. Ese recuerdo devolvio aquella vocecilla que esperaba salvación de regreso al silencio, le embargo de maldad y entonces se preguntó: ¿Debia seguir sus instintos y pasar la eternidad confinado en ese sitio sin poder consumir su venganza o aprovechar esa oportunidad para cumplir sus fines y acabarlos a todos en su propio juego? No tuvo tiempo de responderse, pues la voz de Sakura interrumpió totalmente con sus pensamientos.

-Escucha, te conseguiré algo de tiempo para que lo pienses… -Él se alejó y le miró con seriedad.

-¿Cuánto…?

-Un par de días cuando mucho. Piensa detenidamente lo que harás a partir de ahora… Recuerda que es tu única oportunidad de salir con vida de todo este lio. No la desperdicies.

Sasuke le miró profundamente mientras la kunoichi se encaminaba a la salida de la celda, por primera vez y en toda la conversación, había sentido la esencia de debilidad que caracterizaba a su torpe ex compañera cada vez que estaba o se referían a cuestiones relacionadas con él. _No emitió palabra, pero en sus ojos se reflejó el indicio de un paradigma entorno a la chica perteneciente a la familia Haruno._ Estando fuera y sin siquiera dedicar una mirada al resto de sus acompañantes, Sakura salió de su vista acompañada por Shizune. Los Ambu volvieron a sus labores y en medio del prematuro silencio, Sasuke entrecerró sus orbes, analizando todo lo que había sucedido. Apretó los puños y sus mandíbulas con fuerza, entre frustrado y resignado a la vez pero con la firmeza de sus planes palpitando en su cabeza. Pero se tomaría un tiempo para repasarlo y refinar cada detalle de su plan.

No necesitaría mucho tiempo para decidirse, Uchiha Sasuke ya tenía una respuesta.

* * *

Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero muy bien. Al fin vemos el encuentro de Sasuke y Sakura-Hime... ¿Qué les a parecido? Creó que hasta cierto punto, Sakura no se esperaba una situación como esa, ¿no creen? Y si, estar en ese mundo y convivir con toda esa gente en aquella situación comienza a hacer estragos en su propia personalidad y objetivos. Por otro lado, he decidido subir el capitulo hoy porque mañana tendre un evento muy importante, un proyecto expositivo y aunque tengo fe en que todo me salga bien, quise publicarlo en caso de que no sea así y termine deprimida por laaaargo tiempo.

Agradesco todos sus comentarios, me alegran la vida y me animan a continuar la historia, también a quienes agregaron el fic a sus alertar u favoritos, prometo mostrarles más situaciones interesantes con el transcurso de la historia. Espero sus review, ojala el capitulo sea de su agrado y nos veremos en la siguiente ocación.

NOTA: Alice esta a favor de la campaña "con voz y voto" Porque agregar a favoritos y no comentar, es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 14: Esperanza. **_

.

-¡Ya estoy aquí, vieja Tsunade, dattebayo!

La rubia observó la rápida entrada de Naruto en su oficina sin importarle aparecerse ahí directamente con su pijama aun puesta. El rubio respiraba agitadamente, mirando que a su alrededor se encontraban reunidos Shikaku y Shikamaru Nara, su equipo y respectivos integrantes –A excepción de Sakura– y en el centro, se encontró a un numeroso grupo de Ambu custodiando a Sasuke. Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza, notando las esposas a las que su amigo era sometido. ¡Él no era un animal para llevarlo así! Y estaba seguro de que a ninguno le importó llevarlo hasta esa oficina, exponiéndolo en ese estado y ciertamente, entendía porque Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutase al escucharlo entrar.

_Él estaba siendo herido en el orgullo._

Y supo que con eso alimentaban su creciente odio hacia la aldea… Pero después pensó que la pregunta más concreta que debió haberse hecho al instante debería ser el qué hacia Sasuke y todos los demás reunidos. Tsunade ordenó a los Ambu retirarse, dejando al Uchiha sin vigilancia. Volviendo a la realidad, Naruto miró seriamente a la hokage.

-¿Me has llamado, vieja Tsunade?

-Así es… Te prometí que cuando tuviera alguna noticia te la haría saber, pues bien, las tengo.

-Antes de eso, Tsunade-sama, podría decirnos desde cuando esta esté traidor aquí. –Expresó Shikamaru, molesto.- Es evidente que por lo que ha dicho, ya hace tiempo que fue aprendido.

-Sí, ya han pasado bastantes días y me atrevo a pensar que cuando mucho, la estancia de Sasuke en la prisión es de una semana… Más o menos.

-¡¿Y lo dice con tanta facilidad?! Él es una amenaza, ¿qué hubiera pasado si se liberaba?

-Tómalo con calma, Shikamaru. Cuando le capturaron, tomamos todas las medidas necesarias: desde una celda custodiada de Ambu y rejas especiales, hasta la aplicación de supresores de chakra… En sí mismo y como puedes ver, todo está controlado. Pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablarles, sino de algo mucho más importante y de lo cual el equipo Kakashi ya está enterado…

Frente a ellos, la Hokage expuso un folder y prontamente, Shikaku Nara se hizo con él. Lo leyó y su expresión cambio de seriedad a ofuscación. Alzó la mirada, fijándola en la mujer tras el escritorio mientras pasaba los documentos a su hijo.

-Lo que estos documentos dicen, ¿es cierto? –Ella asintió.

-El consejo ha cometido demasiados actos a espalda mía y del mismo pueblo. Lo que hicieron a los Uchiha fue el comienzo de una larga lista de atrocidades y Sai, es quien puede asegurar que los documentos son reales pues formó parte de Raíz y pudo conseguirnos estas invaluables pruebas.

-Entiendo. Si lo analizamos, es un gran punto para disolver al consejo y castigarlos por ser cómplices de la masacre Uchiha, pero Tsunade-sama, esto no ayuda en nada a Sasuke. -Naruto gruñó al escucharlo, furioso por su negativa constante.

-¡Esto hace la diferencia! ¡Itachi se sacrificó para asegurar que Sasuke viviera y restaurara el honor de los Uchiha, esos vejetes nos han manipulado todo el tiempo! –Extendió las manos al frente mientras hablaba.- ¡¿Es tan difícil de ver?! ¡Sasuke vivió en las mentiras de todos y por eso, el cometió tantos errores, no fue su culpa!

Shikamaru dejó el folder sobre la mesa, cruzándose de brazos instantáneamente después.

\- Aun con eso, Naruto, la situación no cambia tan fácilmente. Inclusive si Itachi Uchiha fue orillado a matar a todo su clan y Sasuke viviese rodeado de mentiras, fue **él** quien eligió unirse a Akatsuki y destruir la aldea, a sabiendas de esta verdad. _Lo escogió por gusto propio_ y eso es un hecho indudable. -Naruto miró el suelo, sin saber cómo responder a eso.- Escucha, entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, pero no podemos simplemente suponer que los kages y nuestra gente van a aceptarlo con los brazos abiertos como si nada hubiese pasado después de todo lo que ha hecho.

-Concuerdo contigo, Shikamaru. Pero como sensei del equipo 7, también puedo ver claramente que ese folder cambia, aunque sea un uno por ciento de la situación.

-Kakashi-sempai tiene razón. Exponiéndolo de la forma correcta, esto influiría bastante en las elecciones de Sasuke y creo que, de ser comunicado al resto de los líderes, podría ser un beneficio para Uchiha… Aunque eso no elimina el riesgo.

Naruto sonrió agradecido por el apoyo de Kakashi y Yamato, mientras Shikamaru murmuraba lo problemáticos que eran; Shikaku suspiró y miró a Tsunade, que también sonreía con entusiasmo.

-Usted piensa lo mismo ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿qué planea?

-Antes que nada debo presentar estos archivos a los Kages y debatirlo… La decisión que se tome al respecto decidirá qué sucederá con Sasuke. Y con respecto a ello es por lo que los he llamado, Shikaku, Shikamaru… Quiero que ustedes se adelanten y den aviso a los kages de que Gondaime Hokage, solicita una reunión urgente y que se lleve a cabo donde la última se realizó.

-¿Cuándo deberemos partir entonces?

-Ahora mismo, cuanto antes mejor. ¿Cuento con ustedes? –Shikamaru bufó.

-Esto es una locura, pero no podemos ir contra sus órdenes por mucho que eso me disguste…

Ambos Nara realizaron una reverencia y se retiraron, sin embargo, Shikamaru se detuvo breves instantes estando lado a lado con Sasuke.

-Tienes mucha suerte de que lo tengas por amigo, bastardo… Agradécele debidamente al cabezota de Naruto si logra sacarte de este embrollo.

Sasuke le miró partir de reojo pero no menciono nada al respecto. Al verse solos, Tsunade cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora, Tsunade-sama? ¿Por qué sigue Sasuke aquí? –Cuestionó Kakashi.

-Eso es porque tenemos un convenio con él y si, no es algo que el resto sabrá hasta que tengamos una respuesta de los kages. He enviado a una persona a negociar y su presencia aquí, es porque deseo saber cuál es su respuesta. Entonces, suponiendo que has pensado la oferta, ¿qué decides, Uchiha Sasuke, cooperaras o no?

Yamato dio unos pasos al frente, nervioso.

-¡Espere! ¿Qué tanto se trató en dicho convenio?

-…En resumen, nos dará información sobre los planes de Madara y ubicación de su guarida, además de su apoyo en la batalla. –Sai bufó.

-¿Y qué es lo que tendrá a cambio?

-Además de permitirle deshacerse de esos ansíanos y limpiar el apellido Uchiha… Hay algo más. Aunque realmente no estoy muy segura de como planea hacer eso.

-¿De qué hablas vieja? ¡Habla claro, dattebayo!

-Se le concederá todo lo anterior, y también… vamos a devolverle a su hermano… **Vivo. ** –El resto se mostró perplejo ante esa noticia.

-¡¿P-Pero qué rayos dice?! ¡Eso no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar!

-No es un juego, Sai, es un hecho. La persona que lo negocio asegura que lo hará.

-¡Oh, pues bien, dejémosle nuestro porvenir a un demente!

-Sólo hay una forma de traer a los muertos a la vida y eso únicamente podía hacerlo Nagato… ¡Eso no puede hacerse de otra forma, es imposible ´tebayo!

-En eso te equivocas, Naruto.

Todos observaron a la recién aparecida pelirosa, que se mantenía sentada contra el marco de la ventana y que procedió a ponerse en pie para mirarlos a todos. Sai gruñó y se acercó a ella, amenazadoramente.

-¿Has sido tú la que negocio esa estupidez?

-Sí, es posible traer a Itachi de regreso.

-Eso es imposible… No hay modo de traer a los muertos a la vida de nuevo, a menos… ¡A menos, que se tratase de un jutsu prohibido!

Sakura sonrió de medio lado ante la rápida y certera deducción de Kakashi; Yamato entró en histeria al escucharlo.

-¡¿Un jutsu que revive a los muertos?! ¡N-No me digas que hablas de…!

-Sí, hablo del "Edo Tensei no Jutsu"

-¡Bromeas! ¡Ese jutsu es bastante peligroso, es una de las cosas que Orochimaru uso para atacar la aldea!

-Naruto, espera un poco y escucha, voy a explicarles…

-¡Además es muy peligroso hacerlo, sólo alguien con mucho poder podría realizar un jutsu así! –Interrumpió Naruto nuevamente.

-Lo sé, por eso yo…

-¡Es una locura, Sakura-chan, tú no eres muy fuerte que digamos! ¡Es decir, tienes una fuerza monstruosa pero nada más! –Sakura tuvo un tic en la ceja derecha.- ¡Wau, seguro ahora si el Teme se pondrá maniaco e intentara asesinarnos a todos y tendré que patearle el culo y luego…!

Un grito salió de su boca ante el golpe que Sakura asentó sobre su cabeza. Kakashi sonrió nerviosamente, era tan común de Naruto romper los límites de la paciencia en la joven kunoichi y aparentemente, también sucedía lo mismo con la haruno alternativa. Por su parte Sasuke y Sai ocultaron el temblor en alguna de sus cejas, producto del nerviosismo que provocaba aquella muestra de salvaje rudeza.

-¡Maldición! Eres un impulsivo. ¿Ahora, puedes callarte y dejarme hablar?

-S-Si, Sakura-chan… ¡Pero no tenías que golpearme dattebayo!

-Créeme, te lo merecías y mucho… Fuera de eso, estoy consciente del funcionamiento del Edo Tensei. Este jutsu requiere un cuerpo vivo y en el cual, se pretende se introducirá el alma de aquel a quien quiera revivir. Es una clase de sacrificio…

-Pero si usas ese jutsu, ellos nunca podrán irse.

-Te equivocas, Tsunade-sama. Pero no entrare en detalles, eso no es lo importante de su aplicación en este negocio.

-¿Así, y como es que tú sabes tanto de ello? –Cuestionó Sai.

-Porque he analizado profundamente el contenido de su pergamino. Y además, porque en la filosofía del ninjutsu hay una cosa básica_: "Todo jutsu tiene un riesgo."_ Aunque en realidad, lo aprendí de otra persona… A quien tampoco, mencionare.

-De acuerdo. Ahora dinos, ¿cómo planeas hacerlo entonces?

-Tranquilo, Kakashi-sensei, todo a su tiempo y créame, se los explicare con detalle, sin embargo y antes de eso, quisiera saber que has decidido, Uchiha. –Le miró al hablar y él correspondió girándose a ella.

-… ¿Cumplirán su palabra?

-De eso no debe quedarte duda. –El silencio duro breves instantes.

-Hn, acepto.

Y una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sakura, quien realmente ni siquiera se percató de ello. Tsunade sonrió ligeramente, al parecer aquella chica tenía mucho más en común con su alumna de lo que hubiese pensado llegar a ver; carraspeando, llamó la atención de todos e hizo notar que debían continuar con su asunto.

-Buena elección, mocoso. ¿Qué sigue ahora?

-Daremos nuestro movimiento, Tsunade-sama… Primero, deberás hablar con los Kages mientras tanto, nosotros nos encargaremos de los preparativos para el jutsu. Y para eso, necesito tu autorización, Hokage.

-Alto, eres consiente que la resolución del consejo podría tardar días ¿no es así, Sakura?

-Lo sé, pero con la guerra que viene, dudo mucho que el debate dure demasiado. El hecho aquí es que mientras tú resuelves la situación, saldré de misión y llevaré a Sasuke conmigo.

-¡Sasuke no puede salir de aquí hasta que se le juzgue! Arriesgarnos así es bastante imprudente.

-Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, Kakashi-sensei. Por ello, me gustaría que ustedes me acompañasen en este viaje. Además, Sasuke seguirá con los supresores de chakra y debo decirlo, no será un problema mantenerlo a raya si intenta romper el convenio. –Sasuke la miró de reojo, peligrosamente.- En su actual estado, no tiene más que apegarse al trato. ¡Despreocúpate, sensei! No hará nada imprudente, nuestro trato es demasiado conveniente para él y dudo que lo desperdicie.

-Hablas de ir fuera de la aldea, ¿pero a dónde?, ¿qué pretendes buscar y porque necesariamente debe ir Uchiha? –Cuestionó Yamato.

-El jutsu que planeo utilizar es un tanto complejo y requiere de ciertas cosas para su ejecución. Es por ello por lo que necesito… Iremos a la guarida Akatsuki y recuperaremos el cuerpo de Itachi.

-¡¿Estás loca?! En estos momentos, Madara estará a la expectativa. ¡¿Cómo pretendes entrar sin ser descubierta he?!

Sakura rodó los ojos como por enésima vez, alzando a la vez sus manos al aire como si estuviese pidiéndole a Kami-sama una explicación ante la situación que tenía que soportar y que, así mismo, causo cierta nostalgia en los tres originales miembros del team 7. ¿No hacia ella lo mismo cada vez que explicaba a sus dos compañeros alguna estrategia y estos no la comprendía? ¿O cuando Naruto y Sasuke comenzaban con sus absurdas peleas y competencias? Sakura pasó una mano por su rostro, signo de su irritabilidad y frustración.

-¿Qué aquí nadie logra captar el punto, joder? La clave de todo está en Uchiha. ¿Alguno podría usar su cerebro y pensar por qué?

-¿El Teme… la clave para entrar? ¡Shaw, no comprendo nada, dattebayo!

-Hmp, puede funcionar.

El resto giró su atención sobre Sasuke, quien por primera vez parecía dispuesto a hablar y proporcionar su valiosa opinión. Era impresionante, después de todo, ni en su niñez él se mostró interesado en exponer vocalmente algo a no ser que fuese necesario. Él cruzo sus brazos, haciendo sonar las cadenas atadas a los grilletes sobre sus muñecas.

-No sólo quieres que los guie hacia allá, sino que también pretendes engañar a Madara haciéndole creer que logré escapar de Konoha…

-…Entonces entraría fácilmente por la puerta principal y sin levantar sospechas.

-Así es, Kakashi-sensei y aplaudo tu explicación, Uchiha, has logrado iluminar el reducido mundo de los demás.

-Hmp

-¡Ya entiendo! En verdad, es un plan magnifico, Sakura-chan. –Sai gruñó.

-¡Si, perfecto! Pero olvidan algo: si Sasuke entra, ¿qué función tenemos el resto? ¿Y si él, libre de vigilancia, rompe el trato y comparte nuestro plan a Tobi?

El silencio fue tenso, si bien el plan podía funcionar también existía el riesgo de que no lo hiciera. El odio que Sasuke tenía por la aldea y su necesidad de venganza eran armas de doble filo que ponían en gran riesgo no sólo el plan de Sakura, sino también a todo el mundo ninja. Fracasar no era una opción viable. Los orbes jade se entrecerraron entorno a los miembros de aquel conflictivo equipo. Con tantas traiciones de intermedio, la desconfianza era el punto débil en el grupo. Soltó un suspiró, mostrándose comprensiva y convincente.

-Entiendo lo riesgoso de esto y no voy a obligar a ninguno a ser partícipe, pero voy a hacerlo con o sin ustedes. –Sai frunció el ceño.

-¿Vas a arriesgar tu vida por la de este bastardo, que no dudo en atacarte aquella vez? ¿Qué ya lo olvidaste? Volverá a traicionarnos, no vale la pena todo esto. ¡Es estúpido!

Sakura parpadeó con credulidad mientras Kakashi y Tsunade se mostraron tensos con el tema que Sai exponía sobre lo acontecido momentos antes de la captura de Sasuke y en el cual le pelirosa estuvo a punto de morir. Hecho que, por supuesto, no le comentaron a la hija del Hokage y que, ahora, podría ser un problema. Naruto se mordió el labio con nerviosismo mientras Sasuke mantenía fija su mirada en su ex compañera, a la expectativa de sus reacciones u palabras. _¿P-Por qué? ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto, Menma?! _Sakura entrecerró ligeramente sus orbes, oscurecidos por el triste recuerdo que invadió su mente; en aquella ocasión recibió el peor ataque de su vida y que, en sí mismo, comenzó el fin dentro de su propio equipo. La traición no era nueva para ella, actualmente podía decir que la conocía muy bien. Fue así que ella cambio completamente, fue entonces cuando se perdió en la soledad. De la nada, un chispazo de luz encendió sus orbes jade con renovada energía.

-¿Estúpido? Sí, tienes razón… Sin embargo, hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla cueste lo que cueste, aun si es estúpido, incluso si él no se lo merece. ¡Yo voy a cumplir mi promesa, voy a retribuir el daño! Tengo motivos que valen la pena para hacerme intentarlo… Por Itachi, por la Aldea, por cada Nación y todos aquellos que han sufrido a causa del odio. ¡Porque…! Aún hay esperanza.

Sus palabras eran firmes y seguras, la emotividad que llevaban daban firme testimonio de que hablaba en serio. En Naruto creció la fortaleza que le caracterizaba y que le impulsaba a seguir adelante con sus sueños; Kakashi se sintió orgulloso del notable espíritu que Sakura mostraba y que pocas veces había visto; Sai se vio sin palabras con las cuales refutar mientras Yamato dio un largo suspiro, nervioso. Y Sasuke se limitó a observarla silenciosamente, sin saber identificar cuando fue que ella logró obtener semejante valentía. Tsunade sonrió ampliamente, a la vista de que tiempos mejores podrían llegar para cada miembro de ese equipo y para el resto del mundo shinobi. Posiblemente, el viaje dimensional que Sakura había realizado fuera el comienzo de una nueva era donde la paz y la tranquilidad reinasen por muchos siglos.

_Tal vez y para cuando su alumna volviese, el sueño de reconstruir el equipo 7 fuese una realidad._

* * *

_Hola, disculpen el retraso, los examenes no me dejan tranquila... Examen, tras examen, tras examen ¡Me volveré loca, shannaro! Aun con eso, conseguí una minuscula porción de tiempo para escribir y publicar la continuación. Gracias a todos los que comentan y me dejan saber sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias y por supuesto, su aceptación por este fic. Espero el capitulo sea de su agrado, ya saben que pueden dejar sus review, los leere con gusto :D De nuevo disculpen el retraso y bueno, si los examenes me lo permiten, traeré pronto para ustedes el capitulo 15. ¡Que esten bien! ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 15: Partiendo a la aventura.**_

.

Tsunade miró a su alrededor seriamente, siendo observada por las demás cabezas de las naciones ninjas: los Kages. Ciertamente, aunque había logrado fácilmente juntarlos de nuevo, lo difícil estaba por venir. Tras breves instantes de silencio, Tsunade se propuso a iniciar de una vez con todo.

-Primeramente, agradezco que todos se tomasen la molestia de asistir a esta reunión.

-Espero sea algo de bastante urgencia, Tsunade Hime y no sea una pérdida de tiempo.

-De no ser así no hubiese emitido este llamado, Tsuchikage.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que nos ha traído a reunirnos de nuevo? –Preguntó el Kazekage, Gaara.

-Uchiha Sasuke… Él está en konoha.

La expectación no se hizo esperar y prontamente, el Raikage fue el primero en hablar al respecto.

-¡¿Qué significa eso, Hokage?! ¡Acaso esto es una muestra de que tú y la Hoja se unirán a Madara! –Tsunade frunció el ceño.

-Eso es una idea bastante absurda, Raikage. ¡Konoha jamás sucumbiría a las tentativas enemigas!

-¿Entonces porque mierdas tienes al Uchiha oculto en tu Aldea? ¡Esto puede considerarse como traición a la Alianza! -El largo suspiro que soltó el Tsuchikage llamó la atención.

-Podrías calmarte un poco, Raikage… Estas haciendo un escándalo horrible.

-¡¿Qué dices, maldito anciano?!

-Él tiene razón, deberías calmarte. –Concordó la Mizukage, ganándose una mirada fulminante.- Eres bastante impulsivo y ya estás hablando de traición cuando ni siquiera dejas que Tsunade exponga el porqué de esa acción.

Tras un bufido, el Raikage decidió calmarse y tomar asiento; sin embargo, su mal genio prevalecía bien marcado en su furiosa mirada. Gaara entornó su mirada sobre la rubia.

-Habla, Hokage…

-Después de la batalla en la que Uchiha asesinó a Danzou, su antiguo equipo se topó con él y tuvieron un breve enfrentamiento donde se vio involucrado Madara. Satisfactoriamente lograron capturar a Sasuke, quien fue llevado a la aldea y puesto bajo arresto…

-¿Cuánto ha estado en prisión?

-Estuvo encarcelado algunos días, después lo liberé bajo la comitiva de un pacto, mismo que él ya acepto.

-…Un pacto, ¿qué clase de pacto has hecho con él? –Preguntó Gaara.

Raikage apretó los puños, mitigando nuevamente su ira explosiva sólo para poder enterarse de que maldito pacto del que hablaba la Hokage. El silencio fue breve mientras los demás kages observaban a Tsunade recibir unos documentos por parte de Shikaku Nara. La rubia arrojó la carpeta al centro de la mesa redonda, exponiéndola ante todos. Los ojos celestes de Gaara se fijaron en la orden de asesinato que fue a parar frente suyo al salirse de la carpeta, lentamente la tomó entre sus manos. Subió un poco más la vista, para comenzar a leer el documento y se topó con que aquella sentencia era para nada más y nada menos que el clan Uchiha.

-¿Qué significa esto…? –Preguntó, algo confundido.

-Mi aldea ha vivido ultrajada por los miembros del maldito consejo, que no se han cansado de cometer injusticias contra su propia gente. Sé que muchos de ustedes desean la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha y no los culpo; ha cometido muchas faltas y su poder resultar ser una potencial amenaza para la paz. Pero yo no soy capaz de matarlo porque sería como convertirme en los malditos que firmaron cada una de esas órdenes que causaron atrocidades… Itachi no se merece algo así. No busco justificarle pero aun así, quiero que ustedes sepan la verdad.

-¿De qué mierdas hablas, Tsunade? –Medio gritó el Raikage, desesperado.- ¿Qué jodida verdad y que tiene que ver Uchiha Itachi en esto?

-Itachi no es lo que suponíamos, él… Él era alguien que deseaba la paz y que, en pro de ella, sacrificó su honor, su libertad, a su clan… a su hermano menor. Todo para salvar a su Aldea.

Las palabras de Tsunade sonaban incoherentes para el resto de sus acompañantes, era como si ella estuviese hablando de cosas que existían en los mundos imaginarios. Aunque en alguna parte de esos serios comentarios, los kages encontraban verdad.

-Esa carpeta contiene una trágica verdad que se mantuvo oculta de todos, incluyéndome… -Con lentitud, volvió a tomar asiento.- Ahora la presento a ustedes para que así, podamos concluir una resolución final sobre qué hacer con Uchiha Sasuke.

El más anciano de todos ladeó su rostro sin despegar su mirada de la rubia nieta de Hashirama Senjuu.

-Dime, Tsunade Hime, ¿esto es realmente necesario para tomar una decisión?

-Absolutamente lo es, Tsuchikage.

Ante aquella frase, el primero en seguir la petición de la Hokage fue el mismo Kazekage y a partir de él, los demás comenzaron a ser partícipes del conocimiento que Tsunade les estaba dando con esos documentos. Sus orbes color miel miraron de reojo a sus asistentes, que le sonrieron ligeramente ante su logro. Tsunade cerró sus ojos con cierto aire de alivio, pero aún se mantuvo seria y atenta a la situación. Ese tan solo era el primer paso de su compleja caminata.

.

-¡Yo!

Los orbes oscuros de Sasuke miraron brevemente al jounnin que le saludaba desde las afueras de su celda para después volver su vista de nueva cuenta al techo sobre su catre. Después de la reunión en la torre hokage, Sasuke fue encerrado una vez más en las mazmorras hasta que se estableciera el día de la incursión hacia la guarida Akatsuki. Por la prontitud de su llamado, supuso que la intensa insistencia de la molestia rosada había funcionado. ¿Quién no cedería ante alguien tan molesta como Sakura Haruno, alias chica problema? Kakashi suspiró cansadamente al no causar ninguna reacción en su ex alumno.

-…Sin duda, sigues siendo igual de frió e indiferente que siempre. Ya es hora, están esperándonos. Ponte esto.

Abriendo la celda, Kakashi le arrojó sucesivamente una capucha. El muchacho miró lo que sería su vestuario de encubierta, después alzó su vista al peli plateado levantando una ceja con escepticismo y fastidio bien marcado en sus ojos negros. Kakashi suspiró con molestia.

-No pongas esa cara conmigo y apresúrate, ¿quieres? Si en verdad el niño quiere obtener su venganza, sería bueno que cumpliera las órdenes con eficacia y al instante.

El silencio que Sasuke guardó junto a esa disimulada mueca de enojo que tenía mientras se colocaba la dichosa indumentaria, dio ápice a una sonrisa de satisfacción a su rostro. Kakashi conocía la conducta de cada uno de sus alumnos y sabía aprovecharse bastante bien de ellos. Además, el peli plateado consideraba que la actitud del sobreviviente Uchiha no era muy difícil de entender. Su sistema podía parecer complejo pero no lo era una vez que entendías el concepto bajo el cual estaba fundamentado y él, quien había visto a miles de shinobi perderse en la oscuridad, podía decir que era alguien experto en descifrar el difícil codificado que era el joven Sasuke. Al salir de las entrañas de los túneles subterráneos y al cabo de unos instantes, ambos shinobi se encontraron caminando sobre las concurridas calles de la aldea. Kakashi se sintió un tanto extraño al tener a su alumno de regreso con tan particulares ataduras, aunque de algún modo, todo aquel plan le proporcionaba una mejor vista de lo que ahora era Uchiha Sasuke. La irritación transmitida por el muy sutil chasquido de sus dientes al ser apretados fuertemente por su mandíbula, le dejó saber cuán difícil era para él estar ahí, entre la gente a quienes consideraba culpables de su tragedia y su dolor; Kakashi realizó una mueca, observando a la lejanía a sus compañeros de misión listos para partir, en verdad ponía toda su fe en que el plan funcionara y así, Sasuke obtuviera una forma de escapar de la oscuridad que parecía ya haberle consumido.

_Sakura era la única que podía crear una grieta de escape para su alma rota. _

Al llegar y al cabo de larga espera, Kakashi suspiró contrariado al igual que Naruto. Por su parte, Sasuke simplemente se dedicaba a ignorar el creciente aburrimiento y la extrañeza –Bien disimulada– que sentía con respecto a lo que acontecía en ese exacto momento. Un grito y supieron que Naruto había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

-¡No lo soporto! Simplemente no puedo creerlo, Kakashi-sensei. ¡Se supone que usted siempre es el último en llegar!

-Que quede claro que no te agradezco la sinceridad de esa acusación para nada indirecta pero coincido contigo. Ella despertó antes que yo, así que supuse que sería la primera en llegar…

-¿Qué mierdas le sucede a esa mujer? ¿Piensa acaso que tenemos todo su jodido tiempo o qué? Primero, se comporta notablemente diferente a lo usual, luego propone un plan enteramente desquiciado y ahora, ¡llega tarde!

-Ya cálmate, Sai. Seguramente, tuvo algún improvisto.

-Si claro, ¿un improvisto dura más de una hora? –Kakashi suspiró.

-Sólo cállense los dos y no me desesperen, ¿quieren?

Como invocada, la pelirosa Haruno apareció en su campo visual caminando hacia su dirección con una calma totalmente desesperante para Sai, pero tranquilizadora para el resto del equipo que no sabían que había sido más exasperante: Si la espera o las rabietas del pintor. Presurosamente y con la normalidad habitual que siempre había caracterizado a Naruto, comenzó a llamarla en gritos mientras le saludaba con una mano en alto. Sakura se impresionó ligeramente, más no detuvo su paso hasta estar frente al grupo.

-¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan!

-Hn, buenos días, Naruto, Kakashi, Uchiha, Perdedor…

-¡Vaya! Hasta que te dignaste a venir, ya estábamos algo preocupados por ti. –Comentó Sai, molesto por su apodo.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Te sucedió algo en el camino?

-No. A decir verdad, me levante muy temprano.

-¿Así? ¿Entonces porque no estabas aquí? –Sakura elevó los hombros.

-Me dio flojera venir hasta aquí tan temprano, así que decidí volver a dormir un rato más, además de ir a almorzar a uno de esos restaurantes de carne asada… Siendo honesta, no esperaba que fueran tan puntuales.

-¡¿Qué?! No puedo creer que te lo tomes tan a la ligera, ¡fuiste tú la que exigió compromiso y puntualidad!

-¡Tsk! ¿Podrías dejar de ser una nena quejica y callarte de una buena vez? Eres muy molesto, perdedor. –Antes de que Sai respondiese, Sakura se apresuró a hablar.- Como saben, tenemos la autorización de Tsunade para llevar a cabo esta misión. No será fácil, pero lo intentaremos… Ahora bien, ayer tratamos los puntos necesarios y ya contamos con la ubicación de la guarida del enmascarado ese.

-¿Cuántos días nos llevara llegar allá? –Interrumpió Naruto.

-A causa de que Sasuke lleva supresores de chakra y como no me arriesgare a que se caiga de un árbol y se rompa la pierna, calculo que nos tomara cuatro días.

-¡Tanto tiempo! Maldito Tobi ¿tenía que irse al fin del mundo o qué? ¡Ese bastardo, tardaremos años en llegar y todo por ti, Teme! –Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Ya, Ya! Deja de quejarte, Naruto. ¿No querías salvar a tu amigo? ¡Pues bien! Atente a las consecuencias que eso trae para lograrlo.

-Bien dicho, sensei… Por lo pronto, será mejor que partamos. Si aprovechamos bien el día, puede que reduzcamos el tiempo estimado.

Cuando emprendían camino, de la nada, una explosión se extendió frente a ellos. De entre el humo apareció un hombre con un extraño y ajustado traje verde, montado sobre una enorme tortuga. Al reconocerlo y a diferencia de los otros tres que parecieron no inmutarse, Sakura y Sasuke compartieron –Sin siquiera percatarse– el mismo gesto de fastidio.

-¡Cejotas-sensei!

-¡Un gusto verte con la llama de la juventud tan encendida como siempre, Naruto! –Kakashi suspiró.

-Bien, Guy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Perdóname por interrumpir su misión, pero estoy aquí por petición de la Hokage, mi apreciado rival. Tengo la misión de escoltarte a una isla dentro de las tierras del Rayo, al parecer, Raikage te permitirá entrenar ahí y dominar de una vez por todas el chakra del Kyuubi.

-¿Una isla dices?... ¿No será esa la dichosa isla paradisíaca que el gran sabio sapo profetizo para ti, Naruto?

-¡Tienes razón, Kakashi-sensei! Seguro es ahí donde me encontrare con el pulpo. Pero ahora mismo estoy en…

-Losé, también me lo dijo, pero la orden para ti es que me acompañes y dejes a tus colegas encargarse de todo… Por cierto, ¡¿desde cuándo esta Uchiha con ustedes?! –Comentó horrorizado mientras Kakashi suspiraba.

-¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? En verdad, que torpeza la tuya…

-¡Pero no puedo irme, Cejotas-sensei!

-Lo siento, Naruto, pero son órdenes directas. Eres una carta importante en esta guerra, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Akatsuki te atrapé. Es mejor para todos si logras hacerte con el poder del Kyuubi, así podrás ayudarnos en la guerra. Todos tienen confianza en esto…

Naruto bajó la vista, sin decidirse entre seguir con sus compañeros o cumplir la nueva petición de Tsunade; Sasuke era su amigo y quería ayudarlo en esta nueva travesía pero al mismo tiempo, no quería desperdiciar la confianza que toda la aldea y demás colegas de otras naciones estaban depositando sobre él. Sakura le observó por breves instantes, para luego soltar un ligero suspiro.

-Está bien, Naruto, ve. –Él le miró sorprendido.

-¿E-Enserio? Pero, ¿Qué pasa con el plan? No, yo debo…

-No debes preocuparte por nada, todo saldrá bien, únicamente replantearé la estrategia. No es nada que afecte el plan. Debes irte, todos tienen fe en ti, tú eres nuestra esperanza.

-Sakura tiene razón, pene pequeño, nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto.

-¡¿A quién llamas pene pequeño, Sai?! –Kakashi gruñó.

-Deja todo en nuestras manos, Naruto, anda con Guy. Estaremos esperando por ti para la batalla…

Naruto asintió, un tanto feliz por tener el apoyo de sus compañeros y estando quieto, al lado de Guy-sensei, los vio partir con rumbo a la guarida Akatsuki no sin antes compartir una de las clásicas y frecuentes miradas silenciosas que compartía con Sasuke. Guy notó la aparente preocupación de Naruto y colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

-¡Tranquilízate, Naruto! Estarán bien, llevan a mi rival con ellos… ¡Que la flama de la juventud no se apague!

-Si… Tiene razón, Cejotas-sensei. –Sonrió ampliamente, imitando el gesto tan característico de pulgar que la bestia verde siempre realizaba.- ¡Vayamos a esa isla y encontrémonos con ese pulpo, dattebayo!

El viento sopló con fuerza en cada una de las direcciones en que cada grupo marchó hacia sus objetivos: Uno, con la firme determinación de resarcir las heridas y detener a uno de los más grandes enemigos que pudiesen enfrentar; el otro, con la férrea voluntad de volverse más fuerte y eliminar de una vez por todas el circulo de odio que amenazaba con destruir, no sólo al mundo ninja, sino también, a cada miembro de su querido equipo. La próxima vez que se encontrasen posiblemente sería en el campo de batalla o quizás no… Quizá la próxima vez, reciban una extraordinaria sorpresa.

* * *

Hola! Aquí les dejo el capitulo 15... Dios, si hasta a penas unas semanas el fic había comenzado y ahora, ya tenemos 15, sniff, crecen tan rapido... XD Ok, no, olvidenlo. Espero el capitulo sea de su agrado, ¿que les parece la forma en que Sakura Hime y Sai se llevan? No se, me recuerda mucho a Sasuke y Naruto -aunque con menos disimulo en sus conflictos-. Si tienen algun comentario, queja, chisme, opinión o simplemente por saludar, pueden encontrarme a través de un review ;) Yo los leeré con gusto. No me canso de dar las gracias a todos lo que apoyan el fic y bueno, ¿que puedo decir? Estaré al pendiente de sus comentarios para seguir con el avance de la historia.

Alice Uchiha 26, fuera. o_o/


	16. Chapter 16

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 16: Más allá de la nada.**_

.

_La insólita idea de que existiese un mundo alternativo, creó una careta de total ensueño en Sakura y que era comprensible a la edad que tenía, más si estaba escuchando un relato que alimentaba su curiosidad e imaginación. Kishashi sonrió y después miró rápidamente el reloj en la pared, regresando su atención a su pequeña hija, removiendo su cabello._

_-Creo que por hoy lo dejaremos aquí, ya es algo tarde y tú, debes ir mañana a la academia. _

_-¡No, aun no terminas! ¿Por favor, sí? –Proclamó e hizo un puchero._

_-¡Ah! Nunca podre negarme si me lo pides así… Bien, cuando Rikudou murió, el mito de su mágico portal se fue perdiendo de las memorias de los hombres hasta que se convirtió en un simple mito. Sin embargo, se dice que en las lejanas tierras de Ise, la sacerdotisa de aquel entonces continúa su labor de proteger ese mítico portal. ¿Lo imaginas? ¡Si pudieses encontrarlo, obtendrías el poder de viajar entre universos!_

_-Pero dijiste que la única que podía hacerlo era la sacerdotisa…. –Kishashi acarició su barbilla, pensativo._

_-Sí, es cierto. Pero hoy en día, cada vez más aparecen ninjas talentosos, genios shinobi en combate, que crean jutsu más impresionantes que cualquier otra cosa que pudiésemos ver… ¿Qué nos asegura que algún día alguien pueda lograrlo de un modo? _

_-Pero en el caso de que alguien pudiese hacerlo, ¿qué pasa con su otro yo? ¡¿Ambos pueden reunirse o verse?! _

_-¡Tranquila, pequeña! Cuando el viajero llega a su mundo contrario, su "yo" de ese mundo, automáticamente es enviado a tomar su lugar. __"Dos no pueden coexistir en el mismo sitio, a menos que ambos se vuelvan uno."__ Eso era lo que afirmaba Rikudou en el pergamino… Es como una regla. –Repentinamente, el Haruno compuso una mueca malévola.- Pero hay una cosa más, una segunda regla que no aplica para Rikudou o la Sacerdotisa… Una vez que sucede el viaje dimensional, el individuo y su contraparte no podrán volver a su mundo de origen. La única opción, es encontrar el modo de abrir ese portal…. Recuérdalo bien, Sakura-chan…_

…_**.Sólo así podrán volver…**_

_._

Sakura abrió sus orbes repentinamente, observando frente a sí a su superior de cabellera plateada mirándole desde arriba con un gesto de aparente tranquilidad. O mejor dicho, de curiosidad. Kakashi la observó incorporarse hasta quedar sentada y no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente bajo su máscara al verla tallarse los ojos como si fuese una pequeña niña, esforzándose por despertarse para asistir a la escuela.

-Es hora de partir, Sakura.

-Uhm, si… ¿Cuánto llevo dormida?

-Un par de horas nada más.

Ella se puso en pie con su ayuda y miró como el resto ya estaba listo para partir nuevamente. Sasuke parecía bastante tenso estando en compañía de Sai, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con esa estúpida y fingida sonrisa suya, mientras intentaba conversar con él. Aunque la realidad era que únicamente soltaba frases agresivas e hirientes que el menor de los Uchiha parecía controlar perfectamente, aunque no parecía faltarle mucho para golpearlo. La Haruno suspiró, encaminándose a ellos, siseando maldiciones que sorprendieron a Kakashi.

-¿Entonces, que se siente ser un bastardo traidor? –Sakura golpeó la nuca de Sai sorpresivamente.- ¡Ouch! ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa, porque lo hiciste?!

-Será mejor que dejes de fastidiarlo o terminaras haciendo que te parta esa cara tuya, que de por sí ya es fea.

-¡Eh! ¿Estas preocupada por mi salud?

-No, pero pienso que sería un fastidio tener que cargar contigo herido y para colmo, quejándote de dolor.

-¡Ah, claro! Ahora yo soy el quejica, pero vamos que no podemos decir lo mismo de ti, bella durmiente. Mira que dormirte así como si nada sin siquiera importarte la opinión de los demás sí que es imprudente. –Siseó Sai, moviendo sus manos teatralmente.- ¡Pero qué importa! Aquí tu gótico traidor disfrutó exactamente el mismo tipo de descanso que el tuyo, fea… ¡Y en colmo lo defiendes como si fueses su madre!

Y sin esperarlo, el puño de Sakura impactó totalmente contra su rostro logrando que su nariz sangrara un poco. Ella avanzó sin importarle las quejas de Sai, siendo seguida prontamente por Kakashi y Sasuke, que sintieron una gota de sudor caer por su sien. El pintor por su parte los siguió por detrás sin dejar de maldecir. Kakashi se adelantó unos pasos, caminando al lado de Sasuke y Sakura, quienes no parecían inmutarse por mantenerse así de cerca.

-Esto, Sakura… Sai estaba "conversando" con Sasuke, ¿no? Antes de que lo golpeases, claro. –Ella asintió, mirándole con aburrimiento.

-¿Y eso qué?

\- Y si no más recuerdo, ¿no dijiste que sería precisamente Sasuke quien terminaría por desfigurarle la cara?

-Sí, lo dije.

-¡Entonces porque carajos lo hiciste tú, fea!

Sakura alzó los hombros con ligereza, girándose al pintor ante su grito sin detener su marcha, al tiempo en que sonreía con autosuficiencia y socarronería. Los únicos miembros originales del equipo 7, Kakashi y Sasuke, no pudieron evitar reconocer que Sakura solía tener aquella burlesca mirada en su infancia cuando vencía a Naruto en alguna de sus peleas de niños y mostraba su grandiosa inteligencia.

-Nunca negué la posibilidad de que de no hacerlo él pronto, lo haría yo.

-Ese es un buen argumento, debiste esperar algo así, Sai-kun.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Usted también, Kakashi-san?!

Sasuke observó silenciosamente todo aquello, sin poder asimilar todavía aquella manera tan extraña de actuar en su ex compañera. Nunca en su niñez la había visto actuar así, tan retadora, indiferente, decidida y lo suficientemente inteligente e inesperada como para sopesar acciones tan diminutas que le permitiesen ganar en esas bobas situaciones y a su vez, disfrutar de ello con tanto deleite. Si bien Naruto no estaba con ellos, ese torpe de su remplazo acaparó totalmente el papel de idiota boca suelta. Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su boca, no iba a negarlo, verla golpearlo y burlarse de él en verdad le provocó una sensación de satisfacción. A los ojos del sensei del equipo 7, el ver a la fría y arrogante chica enfrentarse con el ex Ambu, le hacía recordar al Uzumaki y al Uchiha, a esa inocente edad en que ellos aun podían decir que eran tiempos felices. Al cabo de un instante, Kakashi decidió calmar lo ánimos entre ambos.

-Parece que despertaste de mejor ánimo, Sakura, tal vez debería dejarte dormir en el patio trasero de mi casa una vez que regresemos a Konoha. Así al menos no tendré que preocuparme por comprar una mascota que cuide de mi hogar.

-¡Tsk! No me obligues a golpearte a ti también. –Kakashi rió.

-Pero que agresividad… De todos modos, ¿qué soñabas?

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Porque estabas murmurando cosas, parecías una maníaca. –Comentó Sai. Sakura se mostró algo perdida.- Oye, ¿sucede algo? ¿Fue un buen o mal sueño?

-No lo sé, más que un sueño fue… como un recuerdo. Uno muy extraño, no puedo comprenderlo. Aunque no es la primera vez que sucede.

Entrecerrando sus orbes jades, se encerró en sus recuerdos. No había muchas cosas que rescatar, pensaba tal vez que su felicidad había sido tan corta que casi le costaba recordar buenos momentos con sus padres. De lo que no existía duda era que amaba a su madre pese a lo estricta que fue, pero su padre era su héroe y su favorito sin dudas. Él no era estricto como su madre, no se la pasaba poniéndola a realizar tareas del hogar, no, el únicamente le permitía crecer a su modo…. O algo así. Tomó bastante tiempo para que aquello sucediera y tal como había dicho con anterioridad, no tuvo mucha duración. Pero por sobre todo, adoraba a su padre por su gran sentido del asombro, específicamente cuando él comenzaba a contarle aquellas maravillosas historias, cuentos que ella creía verdad sólo porque era su padre quien las decía.

_Eran una familia feliz… Hasta ese día en que lo perdió todo_.

Alzó la vista y observó el sendero vacilantemente, aquellos sueños que se frecuentaban sin ser pesadillas, que carecían de sentido y no eran más que recuerdos, simplemente no eran una buena señal. Ya había pasado con anterioridad y sabia perfectamente que no era nada bueno.

-Bueno, feíta, no pienso que recordar algo mientras duermes sea algo malo, a no ser que sea así. Pero por tu cara, parece que te preocupa mucho el asunto.

-En eso Sai tiene razón… ¿Sucede algo?

Kakashi ladeó el rostro, confundido de la actitud tan pensativa de su alumna y a la espera de una respuesta. Ella abrió sus labios mientras apresuraba su paso, de modo que ninguno pudiese ver más allá que su espalda y su ondeante cabello rosado moviéndose al compás de su paso. Y Sasuke no pudo evitar ensanchar un poco sus ojos, ante aquella triste y vacía gesticulación que logró captar en la pelirosa antes de que les dejase unos centímetros detrás.

-No, es solo que recordar siempre me trae terribles pesadillas.

.

Shikamaru miró con aburrimiento la discusión que se giraba en torno al sobreviviente Uchiha en aquella reunión. Al cabo de todos los días que llevaban discutiendo, su trasero estaba a poco de explotar de lo entumido que estaba. A su vez, lo único interesante había sido la comitiva de esos líderes en enviar a Naruto a una isla desconocida donde, bajo el pretexto de que aprendiese a controlar al kyuubi y prepararse de la guerra, podrían mantenerle excluido y a salvo de la batalla campal que enfrentarían contra Uchiha Madara y Kabuto Yakushi. Bufó como por enésima vez, escuchando a la Senjuu hablar.

-…Sé que mi resolución de mantener a Sasuke en la aldea es algo apresurada, pero aseguro que él ha de cooperar activamente de nuestro lado.

-¿Cómo aseguras algo así, Hokage? Que lo pudiesen arrestar no quiere decir que él se quedará tranquilo. –Siseó Tsuchikage

-Hemos hecho un pacto con Sasuke, a cambio de sus servicios en caso de la guerra… Nosotros le daremos la divulgación de la verdad, limpiar su reputación y la de los Uchiha y por sobre todo, el castigo máximo para el consejo.

-Ciertamente, la gente de Konoha sabe cómo negociar con los delincuentes. Teniendo a ese chico guapo de nuestro lado, seguramente podremos sacarle mucho provecho. –Apoyó Mizukage, sonriente.

-¡Hn! Sin duda, ese chico está obsesionado con la venganza. Apoyarnos para ser capaz de conseguir su objetivo, en verdad, ha quedado muy dañado… El odio que se transmitió de generación en generación, ha provocado que inocentes caigan en el fango de la perdición.

-¡Oh! ¿Ahora eres filósofo y sentimental, Chico Raikage?

-¡Cállate, anciano decrepito!

-De todas maneras, esto no se queda así, debemos dar una respuesta. –Comentó Gaara, llamando nuevamente la atención.- Entonces, lideres shinobi de cada nación ninja, ¿cuál es su respuesta?

-La guerra esta sobre nosotros y no tardara en comenzar, mientras más aliados tengamos, mejor… Ese mocoso es una buena ganga, así que… Yo, Oonoki, el Tsuchikage, apruebo esto.

-¡Tsk! No puedo perdonar lo que hizo tan fácilmente… ¡Hokage, debes someterle a amplios servicios comunitarios para saldar su deuda conmigo! –Tsunade sonrió, socarronamente.

-Dalo por hecho.

-¡Bien! Lo apruebo. ¿Tú que dices, Mizukage?

-¡Juju! Si puedo volver a ver a ese apuesto chico, entonces, con gusto lo apruebo.

Tsunade dirigió su mirada a Gaara, quien fue el Kage que más tardo en responder. En un asentimiento, la Hokage entendió que su propuesta había sido aceptada. Giro su rostro hacia sus espaldas, observando a los Nara esperando detrás de ella.

-¡Shikaku! ¿Ya recibieron mis órdenes? –El mencionado apareció en la sala, asintiendo.

-Naruto ya está en camino hacia allá, Tsunade-sama.

-Bien… Muchas gracias, Kages, les aseguro que no han cometido un error. Konoha sabrá responder a su confianza.

-Más te vale, Hokage, ponemos mucho en riesgo. –Siseó Raikage, poniéndose en pie.- Ahora, queda concluida la sesión ¿no es así?

-Si. Pero pronto nos reuniremos nuevamente en la batalla final contra Madara.

La mirada de los ninja más poderosos se volvió fiera, rebosante de decisión. Ganarían la guerra, restaurarían la paz del mundo y demostrarían que el mal nunca triunfa cuando la fe y la voluntad de vivir son más fuertes que el dolor y el odio.

.

-¡I-Imposible!

Madara frunció el ceño por debajo de la máscara naranjada que llevaba sobre su rostro, observando con su sharingan a cada una de las invocaciones impuras que Yakushi Kabuto mostraba ante él. Aunque su gesto se debía únicamente a una de aquellas resurrecciones. El hombre de cabellera larga y oscura, acompañado de su armadura rojiza y características ojeras bajo sus ojos, aguardaba silenciosamente dentro de su caja, mostrándose ahora como el As bajo la manga del chico serpiente para sorpresa del líder Akatsuki. Yakushi acomodó sus lentes, sonriendo ampliamente, confianzudo.

-¿Qué sucede, Tobi? Pareciera que has visto un fantasma.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? –Yakushi carcajeó.

-No creerás realmente que vendría sin estar preparado ¿o sí? No soy idiota, se perfectamente que podrías eliminarme en cualquier momento si no contaba con suficientes y buenas razones para que me aceptaras como colega. –Realizó un par de sellos y aquella tumba volvió a las profundidades.- Pero no te preocupes, no revelare tu secreto hasta que tú lo creas conveniente. Como ya dije, soy tu aliado y cómo pudiste apreciar, puedo serte de mucha utilidad.

Tobi soltó un suspiro, ladeando ligeramente su rostro.

-La guerra no tardara en comenzar, estoy preparando mis propios peones. Marcharemos a otro sitio en cuanto esté todo listo, hay muchas cosas en este lugar que deben mantenerse a salvo y en secreto.

-Me parece bien, si se trata de una cueva mejor, allí podría asentarme y comenzar el ataque.

-Bien.

Madara emprendió camino hacia el interior de su guarida, sin embargo, la voz de Kabuto le detuvo.

-No olvides mi pago, Tobi… Si detecto la más mínima insinuación de traición hacia mí, me veré obligado a usar todas mis cartas en contra tuya, ¡Quien sabe! podría fácilmente cambiar de bando y ayudar a los nobles shinobi a derrocar tus maravillosos planes Utópicos.

-¡Hn! Eres más listo de lo que pensé… -Tobi continuó su marcha, internándose en la oscuridad.- No debes preocuparte, al terminar esta guerra, Sasuke será todo tuyo.

Y con su lengua serpentina, Yakushi Kabuto relamió sus labios, componiendo una sonrisa malévola.

-Por nuestro bien, eso espero.

* * *

Hola, feliz San Valentin. Dejo a ustedes el capitulo 16 de Road to Ninj esperando que sea de su agrado, si tienen algun comentario o queja, sugerencia pueden dejarme un review y con gusto leere sus comentarios. El capitulo 17 ya esta listo, posiblemente este publicado en algunas horas más. Espero tengan un buen día, (particularmente yo estoy encerrada en mi casa a causa de las lluvias) y bueno, nos veremos en la siguiente ocación.


	17. Chapter 17

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 17: Esa noche…**_

_._

Las olas del mar golpeaban fuertemente contra el navío metálico que trazaba rumbo hacia las tierras más lejanas y desconocidas dentro del territorio del Rayo. Naruto cerró sus orbes, disfrutando de la refrescante brisa del mar y que, aparentemente, causaba espantosos mareos en Guy-sensei. De no ser por el constante sonido que provocaba el vómito de la bestia verde, seguramente, podría decir que estaba disfrutando el viaje. Yamato se acercó a él, recargando ambos brazos contra la baranda del barco.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Sólo estoy algo emocionado… ¡Ya quiero encontrarme con ese pulpo dattebayo! –Yamato sonrió.

-No falta mucho, cuando menos lo esperes llegaremos.

Volviendo la vista al frente, sus ojos observaron con fijeza el movimiento de las olas; si bien estaba ansioso de comenzar con el nuevo entrenamiento, no iba a negar que también estuviese nervioso. Enfrentarse al Kyuubi no sería tarea fácil, pero daría todo de sí para lograr su objetivo. No importaba si fallaba la primera vez, hasta que Tsunade enviara el llamado que solicitase su presencia en el inicio de la guerra, podría seguir intentándolo cuantas veces fuesen necesarias para someter al zorro demoníaco. La oscuridad comenzó a caer y la primera estrella de la noche apareció en el firmamento.

-Ya está por anochecer, sería bueno que comiéramos algo antes de dormir.

-Sí, iré en unos minutos.

-De acuerdo. Nos veremos en el comedor, iré a ayudar a Guy-sempai a separase de ese extremo del barco. –Comentó Yamato, dejándole solo.

Desvió la vista, enfocando su atención sobre todo aquello que dejaban atrás a cada momento. No había tierra firme, hacía mucho que la dejaron atrás; nada más que la imponente y extensa plenitud del mar… El aire movió su rubia cabellera con fuerza por unos instantes hasta que su movimiento se volvió relajado. Naruto aplicó un poco más de fuerza a su agarre sobre la baranda mientras se preguntaba cómo estaría su equipo y que tan cerca o lejos, estarían de llegar a la guarida de Madara. Realizó una muy sutil mueca, y deseó con todo su ser que nada saliese fuera del plan que su querida Sakura-chan propuso para toda esa misión.

Que allá, donde fuese que estuviesen, se encontrasen a salvo.

.

El atardecer había caído prontamente, obligando al grupo a detenerse para descansar. Sasuke se tumbó bajo un inmenso árbol, observando al resto integrarse para revisar los mapas y demás preparativos del viaje. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y entrecerró sus orbes, pensativo, sin poder evitar que su mente le mostrase el extraño rostro sin emotividad que Sakura había mostrado cuando habló de su sueño. O mejor dicho, las suaves pero enigmáticas palabras que soltó en su última frase. _No, es solo que recordar siempre me trae terribles pesadillas. _Ese era el motivo por el cual él evitaba a toda costa dormir y no era precisamente porque no desease hacerlo, pero los fantasmas de su pasado no podían permitirle conciliar un sueño tranquilo. Toda su vida, inclusive en sus sueños, todo era una horrible pesadilla. No podía hacer mucho para remediar eso, después de todo, nada de lo que hizo podía borrarse de la noche a la mañana; nada de lo que Itachi sufrió, ni lo que Danzou y el consejo planeó, nada de lo que su destino trazaba podía eliminarse.

-Mira esto, Kakashi-sensei. Nosotros nos encontramos aquí y según nuestros datos, aquí está la guarida de Tobi…

-Significa que adelantamos mucho camino.

-Sí, al parecer la falta de Naruto nos dio ventaja. –Sai rió.

-Es notable. Después de todo, Naruto suele retrasarnos a cada instante entre sus descansos y sus horarios para la comida. Aun si le hubiésemos presionado, en estos instantes aun estaríamos a un par de días para llegar.

-Tienes razón, sin embargo, a pesar de la rapidez la cosa ha estado algo… Aburrida. –Siseó Kakashi, sonriendo bajo su máscara.- Estoy tan acostumbrado, que ya extraño a Naruto.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado, tomando un par de troncos, apilándolos y sucesivamente, encendiéndolos con un jutsu de fuego. La llamarada fue pequeña pero lo suficiente para iluminar una pieza importante sujeta al cuello de la pelirosa que, ni Sai ni Kakashi, pasaron desapercibida. Cuando Sakura tomó nuevamente asiento junto a Kakashi, el jounnin alargó su mano y sujeto el brilloso artefacto. A la vista de todos, quedó expuesto un sencillo colguije con una gema rosada.

-¿Y esto? Nunca te lo había visto, ¿es nuevo?

-No. Lo tengo desde hace… mucho tiempo. –Kakashi la soltó, mirando a su alumna, curioso.

-¿Tiene forma de una flor de cerezo he? Queda bastante bien contigo. ¿Quién te lo ha dado?

-¡Quién lo diría, fea! ¿Es acaso uno de los regalos de tus últimos pretendientes? Ten cuidado, chico vengador, puede que un día de estos ella deje de ser soltera.

Sakura rodó los ojos, casi del mismo modo en que Sasuke lo hizo ante la insinuación tan jodidamente absurda para ambos. Kakashi ladeó nuevamente el rostro, sin duda esos dos se parecían bastante. La cena no tuvo mucha relevancia más allá de la poca participación que el Uchiha tuvo en ella. Entrada la noche, todos se dedicaron a dormitar a excepción de Sakura, quien se había propuesto para la vigilancia. En soledad, sus ojos se enfocaron en el pelinegro que a leguas mantenía sus parpados cerrados pero sin dormir realmente. Su conducta le recordaba mucho a su propia forma de ser y le incomodaba, pero, cuando veía lo sombrío que se mostraba con cada paso que los acercaba a la guarida donde residía el cuerpo de su hermano… No podía evitar preguntarse que sería lo que rondaría por su mente en esos instantes.

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo, sabía perfectamente que esa molestia estaba observándole. En verdad se alegraba de que en poco tiempo podría dejar de soportar tanta estupidez andante a su lado; la guarida estaba cada vez más cerca, eso era un buen augurio para su ya limitada paciencia y a su vez, comprobaría que tan capaz era Konoha para cumplir su palabra… Ya no podía esperar, ese viaje retrasaba la ejecución de los ancianos del consejo, debían terminar ese asunto y volver para darle fin a esos bastardos. Y luego de ellos, konoha caería. Un golpe demasiado ligero llegó a su hombro, sacándole de sus pensamientos y al abrir sus ojos, se topó con Sakura ya sentada a su lado.

-¿No puedes dormir? Has estado bastante distante… Más de lo normal, claro. ¿Sucede algo?

-Lárgate.

-¡Hn! Tú no me das órdenes. De hecho, soy tu superior y como tal, puedo hacer o estar donde me plazca. –Comentó desafiantemente, logrando que Sasuke se sorprendiera un poco.- Pero si en verdad lo quieres, tal vez deberías intentar obligarme… Eso si los supresores de chakra te lo permiten.

-¡Tsk! Sólo cállate. –Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

-Lo haré, aunque déjame decirte que dejarte sin palabras, es una victoria que disfruto bastante.

Él le miró fijamente por primera vez desde que ella se acercó, analizando detenidamente su rostro: de estructura fina pero con notables rasgos que resaltaban el hecho de que ya no era una niña; sus orbes miraban al frente con profunda tranquilidad, como si en verdad el hecho de estar próximos a un inmenso peligro no le preocupase en absoluto; su cabello era largo, aunque poco menos cuidado que como lo recordaba. Todo en ella parecía haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana, aunque algo no podía asimilarlo perfectamente.

Y era esa jodida actitud suya, ¿desde cuándo Sakura sonreía de esa manera tan arrogante? ¿Cuándo fue que aprendió a usar perfectamente el sarcasmo y la ironía? No sólo era astuta y demandante, sino también desafiante y grosera. ¿Qué sucedió con la chica inútil que pretendió atacarle hace unos días? Pero por sobre todo, aquellas miradas tan desoladas y tristes que siempre le acompañaban… Le era intrigante, tan estúpidamente intrigante como para hacerlo sentir siquiera el más mínimo estivo de OBTENER una respuesta. O terminar inmiscuido en un convenio con la hoja, se repitió mentalmente. Soltó un gruñido, enfadado por lo que haría.

-Ese plan tuyo… ¿funcionara?

Como un resorte, Sakura giró su rostro hacia él, parpadeando de incredulidad.

-¡¿T-Tú acabas de hacerme una pregunta, para entablar conversación?! ¡Vaya, vaya! No eres tan asocial como parece ¿he?

-Estúpida.

-¡Oye, no puedes culparme! Sabes que eso fue es algo, impactante, creo yo… Sobre tu pregunta, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, aunque sólo es una expectativa. Como shinobi, nuestras vidas están en constante peligro… A ciencia cierta, ninguno de nosotros sabe que sucederá. Si nos descubren, todo terminara.

-Hmp.

-Sé que es una misión suicida, estoy arriesgando sus vidas y también, podría darle rienda suelta a la guerra que se avecina. –Sasuke la observó, sintiéndose algo cohibido con la profundidad de esos pensamientos.- Es decir… Esta responsabilidad no es más grande que otras con las cuales he cargado, tengo mucha determinación en cumplir con éxito esta misión pero… La posibilidad de fallar es indiscutible.

-Deberías detener todo antes de que suceda algo peor.

Kakashi se removió ligeramente, induciendo a ambos jóvenes a guardar silencio, como si se tratase de un secreto que nadie más debía saber. Ella, por la premisa de que aquella había sido una bajeza suya, un mal cálculo, una acción que no tenía relevancia y que, fingiría después, no ser de su agrado; él, con la excusa de recolectar más datos que le ayudasen a entender el cambio tan drástico en esa chica, evitando a toda costa que la misma o los demás, supiesen que se rindió a la grata facilidad con la que conversaban… Bueno, al menos Sakura hablaba, pero él prestaba su total atención. Cosa que en su infancia había hecho pocas veces, por no decir que ninguna.

Sasuke se preguntó entonces si sería así de fácil relacionarse con ella en su niñez, tal vez si se hubiese mostrado pre dispuesto a conversar sobre cualquier cosa siendo él quien propusiera un tema a discutir, posiblemente, su relación con Sakura hubiese sido más llevadera. Agitó la cabeza negativamente soltando un bajo bufido de exasperación, reprendiéndose por volcar sus pensamientos a cosas que se suponía ya no le eran importantes. Sakura rompió el silencio al suspirar, alegando que tenía que volver a la fastidiosa vigilancia mientras se ponía de pie. En medio de aquello, los orbes de Sasuke se entrecerraron entorno a ella.

-…No vas a retroceder. Aun con todo el riesgo, no lo harás.

La pelirosa parpadeó rápidamente, manteniendo una extraña serenidad junto al Uchiha. Por un momento, Sasuke pensó que Sakura contestaría de un modo mordaz, de la forma en que hacia cuando el torpe de su remplazo soltaba cualquier frase dirigido a ella. No fue así. Al cabo de unos segundos, los labios de la pelirosa esbozaron una sonrisa que le dejó perplejo y confundido.

-Tienes razón. A pesar de todos los riesgos, confió en que podre sobrellevar la misión. Sai y Kakashi-sensei… Son algo palurdos, pero son bastante fuertes, eso basta para asegurar victoria. –Le comentó, sacudiendo sus ropas.- Puede que no lo parezca, pero siempre pienso en todo los factores buenos y malos de una misión antes de llevarla a cabo y, aun si es solo hay un uno por ciento de probabilidades de éxito, lo haré.

-Eso terminara por matarte… O por matar a los demás.

-Puede que sí, pero tú mejor que yo debe conocer la capacidad de sus habilidades, ¿no es así? Además, si ellos no son suficientes, aun esta mi capacidad… Además de una carta maestra. -Ella alzó su mano y con su dedo índice le apunto directamente, logrando que Sasuke ensanchara los orbes ante la alusión sin reservarse ni nada.- Tú eres nuestra base, _Sasuke _y si no eres capaz de lograrlo, todo acabara. Todos, incluyéndome, confiamos plenamente en que no nos defraudaras… Tenlo en mente.

Y sin más, dio un salto hasta llegar a la copa de los árboles. Sasuke fue incapaz de no componer una mueca de total pasmo. El constante susurro de su suave voz llamándole por su nombre por primera vez en todo este tiempo, parecía imborrable en su mente. En ese instante, por breves segundos, algo en su interior fue capaz de sentir nuevamente la calidez del brillo de la luz que años atrás le alcanzase. En su interior y sin que él fuese consciente de ello, ese brillo hizo mella en seguir su plan para destruir la aldea. En silencio, como oyente infraganti, Kakashi realizó una muy sutil sonrisa al cubrirse un poco más con las sabanas. Lo que aconteció aquella noche entre sus alumnos sin duda, resulto ser demasiado interesante.

.

-Aquí es…

Zetsu observó a su alrededor con cierto asco ante las ruinas en las que se encontraba aquel templo, tal vez, había sido mala idea acompañar a su líder a ese lugar luego de lo acontecido con Kabuto. Madara caminó confiadamente entre los escombros y maleza, retirando las telas rotas que cubrían el mítico objeto que tanto había resguardado aquella sacerdotisa que ahora, no era más que un viejo recuerdo de una mortal batalla. Admiró con su sharingan el casi intacto espejo frente a él y su mano tocó el cristal, solemnemente. Zetsu se acercó, curioso.

-¿Qué es este lugar? Parece un chiquero…

-Este chiquero, fue antiguamente la aldea de Ise… Y este sitio, es su templo, o lo que queda de él. En alguna ocasión estuve por aquí… -Zetsu rió.

-¿Hablas de cuando creías en este mundo y en tonto-Kashi…?

El enmascarado no dio respuesta alguna, más allá de un seco monosílabo.

-…En aquel tiempo, cuando este sitio aún estaba en sus tiempos de gloria, se hablaba de una leyenda viviente. -Comentó, girándose a mirar a su compañero.- La leyenda decía que en este sitio, se encontraba un portal que conectaba con otro universo similar pero distinto al nuestro.

-Las leyendas son precisamente eso: Leyendas.

-Las leyendas se forman de una realidad que pocos conocen, pero que no deja de ser verdad.

-En otro aspecto, ¿por qué este sitio esta así? –Zetsu negro suspiró.

-Fue destruido durante la tercera gran guerra ninja, la batalla arrasó con este lugar… Muy pocos saben de él y otro muchos, ya lo han olvidado.

-Ya veo, pero aun así sigo sin entender por qué rayos estamos aquí.

Su sharingan se fijó en el pedazo mutilado del cristal y una sonrisa afloró bajo la máscara de espiral. Zetsu realmente estaba confundido, las actitudes del líder eran bastante extrañas.

-Veras, Zetsu, cuando comencé a liderar Akatsuki y en uno de mis tantos recorridos nocturnos, volví a aquí… Por alguna razón, entre al templo e inspeccione las ruinas; será suerte quizá o el destino ¡Quien sabe! El caso es que en un sótano oculto bajo este recinto, encontré este pergamino…

Madara sacó de su capa un pergamino que incluso a distancia, denotaba una gran antigüedad.

-En su interior se encontraba aquella historia magnífica: Decía que en algún tiempo, Rikudou Sennin creó no solo un mundo, sino otro alterno al primero y que durante mucho tiempo, cuidó de ellos a través de un portal que le permitía viajar de uno a otro. Este espejo es el portal…

-¿Pero y eso que? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con el Tsukiyomi Limitado?

-Tiene todo que ver. La esfera que uso, está hecha del trozo que no se encuentra en ese espejo. –Siseó el lado negro, para confusión del blanco.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No lo creí al principio pero me tomé la molestia de darle profundo análisis. Basándome en varios estudios que hice a la teoría del tiempo y espacio, obtuve varias hipótesis posibles pero aun con eso, todo parecía una locura… -Volvió su vista nuevamente al espejo cubierto en polvo.- Sin embargo, decidí comprobar mi teoría y efectivamente, logré activar accidentalmente el portal… Aunque por breves instantes. Pero eso me llevo a entender que usar el tsukiyomi no sólo tenía una función…

Miró a sus colegas y a través de su sharingan les hizo participes de su investigación.

"–_El sharingan es descendencia de poder del Rikudou o mejor dicho, del Rinnengan… Como tal, su poder es grande aunque riesgoso para sus usuarios. Sin embargo, en cuestión al Tsukiyomi que plantea la creación de un nuevo mundo llevándolo a una ilusión eterna proyectando su poder en la luna con la ayuda del Juubi, también supone un modo de abrir este portal… Aquel día tome una parte del espejo y cree estas esferas, pero no era suficiente simplemente usar el poder del Sharingan…."_

_En su relato, Tobi podía recordar vívidamente la frustración y el tiempo invertido en su investigación. Imágenes donde algunas de sus pruebas fallaban, otras donde se ocupaba no solo de conducir y ser partícipe de Akatsuki, sino también, de las noches en que secretamente continuaba con sus pruebas. Zetsu estaba notablemente interesado y atraído, no conocía aquel interés casi obsesivo que el líder enmascarado tenia a pesar de ser como su sombra. Madara continúo._

"–_Necesitaba algo más, una cantidad inagotable e incomparable de poder y eso, pronto me dio una respuesta: Los Bijuu. Al igual que nuestro plan original, el sharingan necesitaba proyectar su poder apoyado por el chakra de los monstruos de cola… Fue así que en la esfera deposite muy poca cantidad del chakra que recolectamos de los Bijuu que Akatsuki fue capaz de atrapar y entonces lo logré, las esferas abrían un conducto dimensional."_

_Zetsu blanco realizó una exclamación de total sorpresa, mientras el lado negro reía guturalmente._

"–_Sin embargo, había complicaciones. Recolecte más información: Otra parte de la leyenda dice que una vez que alguien viaja a su mundo opuesto, nunca podrá regresar al suyo."_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero entonces como era que Rikudou lo hacía? _

Tobi se materializo a su lado, rompiendo con la ilusión.

-Rikudou Sennin podía hacerlo por su infinito poder, la sacerdotisa era la única además de él que podían abrirlo.

-Así que es ahora, lo único que permite un viaje dimensional es tu Tsukiyomi…

-Así es, yo puedo regresar por medio de mi Kamui… Sin embargo, para que el efecto de mi jutsu se rompa y permita regresar a la persona que fue su víctima, debe romperse el médium.

-La esfera, ¿he? Entonces la mocosa pelirosa nunca regresara. En todo caso, es un alivio. De haberlo usado con el jinchuriki jamás podríamos obtener al kyuubi. –Madara negó.

-Te equivocas, Zetsu… Si hubiésemos enviado a Naruto, su otro yo hubiese sido capaz de venir aquí y tomar su lugar. De algún u otro modo, podríamos haber obtenido al kyuubi alternativo. Enviarlo era solo una forma de terminar con las esperanzas de los shinobi y así, nos sería más fácil dominar este lugar con el Tsukiyomi. –Alzó sus manos, para después empuñarlas.- Después, únicamente abría de viajar al otro mundo y repetir la historia. ¡Imagínalo, ambos mundos serían nuestros! Pero eso ya no es posible, ahora que esa estúpida se interpuso, me veo en la necesidad de seguir con la guerra. El kyuubi de Naruto posiblemente no sea mío, pero conseguiré destruir este cruel mundo.

-Entonces, necesitamos terminar las cosas aquí antes de ir por el otro universo.

Madara soltó una sutil risa, encaminándose a la salida del recinto y miró la extensión del terreno alrededor de ese monte.

-No necesariamente. Puedo manejar perfectamente ambos casos… He observado por un tiempo ese sitio, el otro contenedor del Kyuubi será fácil de manipular. Él es tan influenciable como lo ha sido Sasuke. –Comentó, comenzando a descender con Zetsu siguiéndole desde atrás.- Moveré los hilos de una nueva guerra en ese segundo mundo a través de ese chico, así será más fácil terminar con todo de una vez por todas.

-¿Y la chica?

-No hay de qué preocuparse. La alternativa será tomada por loca y la verdadera caerá muerta en algún lugar. No me parece alguien importante, de hecho, se ve que carece de talento ninja, además no parece ser muy inteligente que digamos…

-Tal vez no deberíamos subestimarla.

-¡Al contrario, Zetsu!... Esa chica ni siquiera es una molestia.

* * *

Como se prometió, dejo el capitulo 17 a ustedes, ojala sea de su agrado ;) Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o queja, pueden hacerla saber con un review :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Entre dos mundos**

_**Capítulo 18: Ideales de Lealtad.**_

.

-¿Estás listo para partir, Kabuto?

El antiguo sirviente de Orochimaru reacomodo sus lentes, fijando su amarillenta mirada en el líder Akatsuki. Alzando sus brazos ligeramente, Yakushi relamió sus labios con sorna.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Bien. Entonces deberíamos partir ahora mismo. Te mostraré el camino, luego seguirás adelante…

-¿Adelante? ¿Planeas ir a otro sitio?

-Antes de comenzar esta guerra, debo prepararme. Así que iré a recuperar el Rinnengan que Nagato tiene y Zetsu original… Bueno, él debe de ir a encontrar el sitio donde ocultaran a los señores feudales, por lo que parece, a ellos ya les han movilizado a una zona segura.

De la nada, Madara empuñó un kunai y lo lanzó hacia las alturas, específicamente, en una sección muy cercana del bosque con el cual, se buscaba aparentar el hecho de que existía su guarida en aquellas tierras. Lo único que consiguió después de aquello, fue que un montón de aves saliesen disparadas hacía varias direcciones. Kabuto alzó una ceja con extrañeza, volviendo su aburrida vista hacia el enmascarado, invocando a su vez un par de tumbas y de las cuales, aparecieron Deidara y Sasori que comenzaron una absurda discusión del arte.

-¿Y eso que fue? –Madara suspiró.

-Nada importante, al parecer sólo fue mi imaginación.

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos ahora? –Cuestionó Sasori.

-Ustedes dos realizaran el primer movimiento en esta pelea.

-¡Bien! Las manos me están hormigueando de la emoción, hace tanto tiempo que no explotó algo. ¡Les mostrare mi mejor arte final, hum!

-Lo que digas, pero antes necesitamos ir a otro sitio.

-¿A dónde planeas ir, Kabuto? Espero no pienses engañarme… -Exclamó Madara.

-¡En lo absoluto! Al igual que tú, iré por una pieza muy importante para nuestros planes y te aseguro que una vez que lo tengamos, nuestro ejército tendrá mayor ventaja en esta batalla.

Trepando en una de las bestias de arcilla propiedad de Deidara, Sasori y Kabuto emprendieron vuelo hacia algún sitio distinto a la ruta que Madara planeaba tomar. Era una suerte que Kabuto no fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para darse cuenta de que su chakra estaba alterado, eso hubiese perjudicado su plan de mantenerle oculto el hecho de que parte de su alma (o chakra mejor dicho) se había colado a otro universo para comenzar una guerra. Tobi se detuvo breves instantes, mirando hacia la dirección a la que arrojó el kunai y después, dio un salto al bosque, perdiéndose entre los árboles. El lugar quedó en silencio hasta que un ave totalmente blanca con bordes muy oscuros, similares a la tinta, abrió vuelo disolviéndose en el aire.

-¿Y bien?

Sai abrió sus orbes, una vez que desintegró la criatura de tinta que uso para observar al enemigo y se giró a Sakura, quien había realizado dicho cuestionamiento. Kakashi y Sasuke se mantenían atentos a cualquiera que fuese su informe.

-Madara se ha ido, también Kabuto y no parece haber absolutamente nadie en el lugar.

-¿Así que podríamos decir que podemos avanzar sin problemas? –Sai asintió.

-Básicamente.

-¡Bien! Es hora, Sasuke, es aquí donde tu entras. Seguiremos el plan B.

-Recordemos el plan trazado para este caso: Estando la guarida sin nadie que la vigile, será fácil para Sasuke entrar y salir, así que por esta ocasión dejaremos que lo haga solo. Sin embargo, podremos seguir tus pasos con la ayuda de Sai. –Comentó Kakashi, colocando sobre el hombro de Sasuke un diminuto bicho de tinta que se escondió en sus ropas.- Este nos permitirá saber a dónde vas y si te encuentras en riesgo. Una vez dentro, busca el cuerpo de tu hermano y regresa aquí.

-Pero no te confíes demasiado, Uchiha… A la menor insinuación, cualquier inclinación en nuestra contra y no dudare en hacerte volar en mil pedazos ¿entendido? Te escapaste aquella vez en la guarida de Orochimaru, pero no sucederá de nuevo.

Sasuke miró con desinterés al pintor ante su amenaza, para luego asentir con notable fastidio. Sakura le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que le siguiera y ambos se encaminaron con velocidad hasta las orillas del bosque, por donde podrían llegar a la guarida. Sasuke miró analíticamente el campo chasqueando la lengua; si bien Madara no se encontraba en el lugar, no quería decir que necesariamente estuviese vacío, después de todo, aún quedaba ese parasito de Zetsu. Además, el Akatsuki no era estúpido, jamás dejaría el lugar sin alguna precaución anticipada. En verdad, como deseaba tener su Sharingan de vuelta, así todo sería muy fácil.

Las manos le hormiguearon con fuerza, estaba a poco de ver de nueva cuenta el cuerpo de su hermano. La calidez que sintió sobre su mano derecha le hizo salir de su ensoñación, permitiéndole sorprenderse al descubrir su mano fuertemente sujeta por la de Sakura. La miró por un instante intentando buscar por qué ella hacia aquello, recibiendo únicamente una mirada ligeramente dudosa. Luego sintió algo presionar contra su pecho, un escalofrió hizo temblar estrepitosamente todo su cuerpo y después, sopesó la sensación de que su fuerza corría nuevamente por sus venas.

-He removido un par de bloqueadores de chakra… -Él ensancho sus orbes.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que te toparas con alguien allá. Si no logras ser convincente entonces necesitaras defenderte de cualquier ataque. Pero créeme, si rompes el trato no podrás huir muy lejos, yo te atraparé. -Sakura soltó su mano y fijó su vista al frente, frunciendo el ceño.- Dejarte sin correa es un peligro pero correré el riesgo… Eres muy valioso para nosotros, así que intenta no morirte ni traicionarnos otra vez. Esta es una buena negociación, piensa en sus beneficios si continuas con nosotros.

Sakura volvió nuevamente su atención sobre él, seriamente.

-Así que pase lo que pase… Debes volver.

Sasuke no emitió palabra alguna, limitándose únicamente a dar un salto hasta caer ágilmente sobre el desolado y terregoso terreno. Caminó con seguridad hacia la entrada con su mente perdida en sus pensamientos: Desde esa ocasión en que Sakura le había mencionado su confianza en él, algo reaccionó positivamente a la idea de mantenerse fiel a ellos. Era algo incomprensible, nada de eso tenía lógica. Todo eso era jodidamente raro y molesto pero al mismo tiempo gratificante, era como volver a tener 12 años y ser parte del equipo Kakashi. Y sin embargo, aún se sabía atado por la oscuridad; ya no era digno de tanta confianza, no podía concebir la simple idea de volver a la aldea que había sido la causante de su sufrimiento.

_No era el mismo niño en el que Sakura confiaba._

Se internó en la oscuridad del túnel principal, enfocando su chakra para poder detectar el menor movimiento en su alrededor: Una ligera sombra comenzó a hacerse visible en el túnel. Detuvo su paso a mitad del camino, afilando su mirada con peligrosidad; frente a él apareció un grupo de Zetsu blanco que no pudieron omitir un sonido conjunto de impresión ante su presencia. La indiferencia era su punto fuerte pero la paciencia no; si esa cosa no creía su historia, lucharía entonces. Apretó ligeramente las mandíbulas, a sabiendas de que el chakra que podía usar era demasiado limitado pues aun contenía algún supresor de chakra activado pese a que Sakura hubiese removido algunos. Ese trato le ofrecía una forma para reformarse, para volver a empezar sin mancha alguna y él quería tomarla ansiosamente pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba con todo su ser rechazarla. Y eso era lo que más le confundía. ¿Qué pasaba si volvían a mentirle, si no cumplían su palabra? ¿Y si tomaba la ruta segura uniéndose a Madara, volviendo a traicionarlos? Pero la cuestión más importante fue la siguiente: ¿Podría volver a dejarlos?

-¿U-Uchiha Sasuke…? ¿En verdad eres tú?

-Hn

Aquella era la primera vez en años que se sentía confundido en sus objetivos.

* * *

Hola! Perdonen el retraso,he estado algo atorada de inspiración por culpa de los futuros proyectos escolares :S Por otro lado, y para todos aquellos que desean saber que paso con la Sakura original durante su estancia en el mundo alterno, el siguiente capitulo nos mostrara que ha sucedido con ella durante ese tiempo :D Muchas gracias a los que comentan, sus review me suben el animo y me hacen esforzarme por presentares nuevos capítulos; también agradezco a quienes han puesto a Road to Ninja en sus alertas, de verdad, se agradece su apoyo. Nos veremos en la siguiente publicación, si les a gustado, por favor, comenten y dejenme saber su opinion ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 19: Arma de doble filo.**_

.

.

Mundo Alternativo

.

.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Sakura dio un respingo, siendo sacada de sus pensamientos por la ronca voz de Sasuke, quien la cargaba sobre su espalda mientras se dirigían a la aldea. Luego del encuentro con Naruto, o mejor dicho Menma y la discusión entre ellos, la pelirosa se pasó todo el viaje en silencio, preguntándose tantas cosas que no tenían respuesta alguna. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a los silencios de la hija del yondaime, sin embargo, algo parecía estar preocupando a la joven haruno.

-¿Y bien…?

-B-Bueno… Es sólo que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso con ese chico, el enmascarado.

-Sería mejor para ti olvidarlo, Sakura, ya te lo he dicho. Menma no es alguien de fiar, no es bueno para ti.

-No puedo creerte, Sasuke-kun…

El Uchiha detuvo sus pasos abruptamente, mirándola por sobre su hombro con asombro, además de un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Estaba furioso de que continuase en la postura de proteger a Menma, no era raro escucharla decir aquello, había empeñado gran parte de su vida en dejarlo en claro. Sin embargo, su sonrojo no era por eso, aunque debiera ser así. No, el motivo era otro, una cosa tan simple pero tan importante y significativa para él. Sakura parpadeó, uniendo sus cejas en un gesto de nerviosismo.

-¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun?

-N-No

-¿Estas molesto? –Él suspiró, perdiendo su notorio sonrojo.

-Un poco… La verdad, es que no comprendo muy bien cómo es que sigues teniéndole tanta fe. Él no es el mismo que se unió al equipo, ni siquiera un poco del niño que... te acompaño en aquel momento. Él ya no puede volver… ya no.

Sakura guardó silencio, observando con impresión la tristeza y decepción que el rostro de Sasuke formó con sus gesticulaciones. Apretó sus manos, arrugando un poco la ropa de su compañero; el Uchiha de su mundo siempre fue alguien atormentado… Pero el de este universo era demasiado jovial como para poder expresar semejantes cosas. Entonces pensó en lo que Ino le dijo al salir del restaurante y su mente comenzó a maquilar todo. Menma, Sasuke y Sakura-san… Todos ellos estaban unidos por un suceso en común, una trágica secuencia que parecía atarlos y a su ver, cada uno había intentado por si mismos dejarlo atrás, sin atreverse realmente a enfrentar las cosas como se debía.

_Habían cometido el error de escapar de la realidad._

Del mismo modo en que ella hizo, de la misma manera en que Kakashi y Naruto, de la forma en que lo hizo Sasuke… Y ella sabía perfectamente lo que vendría después de eso, al parecer, ya había pasado: el equipo se había roto una vez más. Pero la cosa parecía haberse agravado mucho más de lo que en su universo. Soltó un suspiro y recargó su mejilla sobre la espalda de Sasuke, causándole ligeros escalofríos; inclusive en ese mundo alterno, el destino parecía desear verlos perdidos. Y como el sol, la imagen de Naruto apareció en su mente al ver un prado de girasoles.

Se alzó rápidamente, logrando que con su sobresalto él se detuviera. Sasuke la observó con extrañeza, en verdad estaba actuando demasiado anormal y sin embargo, no fue capaz de dejar de mirarla, cayendo embelesado ante el brillo que adquirieron sus orbes jade, como si hubiese visto lo más hermoso del mundo en aquellas simples plantas. Sakura por su lado recordó cada una de las palabras y acciones de Naruto, que seguía firme en su determinación de salvar a su mejor amigo de la oscuridad; entonces tomó la decisión, debía encontrar el modo de ayudar a esas personas para que no se repitiera lo que había pasado con su equipo antes de volver a su hogar.

_Su apreciado equipo tenía salvación_.

En su corta vida había visto infinidad de tragedias y en su inmadurez no pudo cargar con el peso que ello acarreaba, cometiendo errores que en lugar de ayudar empeoraban la situación, intentando ser fuerte cuando ni siquiera estaba firme de sus convicciones u decisiones. Pero a su vez, entre toda la miseria, pudo ver la luz y Naruto se encargaba de recordárselo día a día. ¿Por qué rendirse ahora? ¿Por qué simplemente quedarse quieta a observar, cuando al menos podía servir de ejemplo para aquellos entes alternativos? Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, todos sus demás compañeros estaban luchando contra las adversidades porque creían que el mundo podía ser mejor; la esperanza era lo último que moría, así que eso era lo que les mostraría, ellos entenderían que debían enfrentarlo todo con valentía y con el deseo de que todo se solucionara.

Sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente rotos cuando una de aquellas flores se plantó frente suyo. Parpadeando con credulidad, su corazón latió con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke quien se la extendía manteniéndola aun sobre su espalda. Ella le miró un tanto confundida mientras él le sonreía amigablemente y así, tímida, tomó la flor en sus manos. Sasuke continúo con su camino, admirando al cabo de unos minutos las enormes puertas de la Aldea a ciertos metros de distancia frente suyo.

-Así que te gustan los girasoles, ¿he? Ahora entiendo porque rechazas mis rosas.

-¡He! ¿Qué rosas? –Sasuke bufó.

-¡No tienes que hacerte la desentendida! Ya sé que odias que te regale rosas, pero nunca creí que fuese porque te gustasen otra clase de flores.

-N-No me desagrada las rosas. Son muy hermosas.

-Ya, entonces si es por mí.

Sakura infló sus cachetes, sonrojándose ahora de enojo mientras desviaba la mirada, recordando inevitablemente que había escuchado los cuchicheos de varias chicas de la aldea que mencionaban como Sasuke coqueteaba con algunas de ellas, además, fluían demasiados rumores mucho peores que esos. ¿Cómo esperaba él que Sakura-san reaccionara? Si, en algún tiempo se derretiría por el simple hecho de que Sasuke le dedicase rosas, sin embargo, las rechazarían millones de veces y con todo el dolor de su alma si no eran más que una muestra de que era un trofeo, un juego o algo pasajero. ¿Sería igual para Sakura-san? ¿O realmente ella lo odiaba? Existían muchas cosas entre estas dos personas que no terminaban de encajar.

-¿No me dirás entonces porque no recibes mis flores? –Ella gruñó.

-¿Qué más te da? Después de todo, tienes a millones de chicas a quienes puedes dárselas y las recibirán con gusto.

-¡Ya veo! Por lo que dices, puedo deducir entonces que las rechazas por qué estas celosa, ¿no es así?

Sakura se tensó al instante, sonrojándose a niveles extremos, comenzando a soltar palabras incompletas para justificar su anterior frase. El Uchiha no evitó reírse a pleno pulmón, sorprendiéndola con ello, en su vida se imaginó verlo reírse así de… ¿alegre, contento, divertido? Regresando a su aparente molestia, golpeó con sutileza su cabeza con su propia frente, acallándole de golpe. Sakura ocultó su rostro nuevamente pensando con rareza preguntandose cuándo fue que comenzó a tomarse tantas libertades con él. Aunque seguro se debía a dos cosas: La primera, que no se trataba de su verdadero Sasuke-kun; y la segunda, que ese chico tenía un extraño carisma y facilidad para interactuar con los otros, que casi podría compararlo con Naruto.

-¡O-Oye! Eso me dolió.

-Cállate, eso te pasa por baka.

-¡Que cruel eres conmigo, Sakura-chan!... –Él miró al frente, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.- ¿Sabes? No deberías ponerte celosa. Ninguna de ellas me interesa realmente y lo sabes.

-Sí, claro. Finjamos que te creo...

El muchacho sonrió con culpabilidad brevemente sin que ella lo notase.

-Entonces, Sakura-chan, si no son los girasoles o las rosas… ¿cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

-Bueno... Los N-Narcisos, son los Narcisos.

-¿Así? ¿Y porqué? –Ella le miró, fijamente.

-Hay muchas razones por las cuales son mis favoritas… Tal vez, algún día te las contaré.

La nostalgia invadió el corazón de Sakura, siendo bajada de la espalda de Sasuke una vez estuvieron dentro de la Aldea. Los recuerdos de todas las ocasiones en que vio a sus compañeros sufrir, las veces en que estuvieron en el hospital y ella tuvo que cuidar de ellos; las veces en que derramó lágrimas de coraje e impotencia, cuando se resignó a ser únicamente espectadora de las peleas de sus compañeros y silenciosa espectadora del hundimiento del amor de su vida… Respiró hondamente, mirando sucesivamente a Sasuke fijamente con una determinación ya muy conocida para el Uchiha y que, dadas las circunstancias, levanto gran curiosidad en él.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, Sasuke-kun. –Él volvió a sonrojarse.

-¿Q-Qué necesitas?

-Podrías… ¿Podrías reunirte conmigo por la noche?

-¡Oh! No esperaba algo como eso… Sakura-chan, ¿es acaso una insinuación? -Ella volvió a darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡No lo malinterpretes, pervertido! ¡Estoy hablando en serio, baka!

-¡Esta bien, ya lo entendí! No era necesario golpearme, Sakura-chan… ¿Entonces, para que estas citándote conmigo?

-Necesito decirte algo.

-¿Decirme…? ¡No me digas que Menma…! –Ella negó, rápidamente.

-Se trata de algo distinto.

-Y-Ya veo, casi me provocas un infarto. ¡Ufh! Por otro lado, estaría encantado de verte por la noche, Hime-chan pero dudo mucho que Riosuke-sama me permita estar cerca de ti por un tiempo después de lo que hice.

Terminando sus palabras, Sasuke señaló a la distancia al mayor de los Haruno, que se acercaba a ellos desde la lejanía en compañía de varias personas más. Incluso a esa distancia, ambos podían escuchar el millar de amenazas que soltaba hacia el único Uchiha, que para ese entonces, estaba mentalizándose por adelantado para las torturas que Riosuke le daría además claro del sin fin de horas de servicio comunitario al que probablemente sería sometido. Sakura suspiró para retomar su conversación.

-Lo sé, pero encontraras el modo, confió en ello. Yo… Yo necesito tu ayuda y creo que, hasta cierto punto, tú… Ustedes, necesitan de la mía. –Sasuke alzó una ceja, sin comprender nada de lo que ella decía.- Creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que lo sepas, así evitare que algo como lo que paso hoy se repita. Ya no puedo quedarme más aquí, mis amigos me necesitan de vuelta…

-¿De que estas hablando, Sakura-chan?

-Quiero revelarte quien soy en realidad y también, que fue lo que paso con la hija del yondaime.

.

Las llamas ardían con fuerza, ondeando constantemente, iluminando de rojo carmesí la oscuridad de la noche. Los escombros de aquella remota aldea ardían con el fuego de la reciente batalla, cuyo único resultado había sido el fuego y la muerte. Niños, Mujeres, Hombres, Ansíanos, Shinobi… Todos muertos para la diversión morbosa de aquel joven adolescente, recubierto por finos ropajes que ocultaba su rostro con una máscara cualquiera pero que todos reconocían perfectamente. Una aldea más, víctima de su aburrimiento, destruida. Una muestra más de su poco tacto e humanidad, una probada de su crueldad y atemorizante poder. ¿Quién diría que él terminaría así? ¿Dónde había quedado la amabilidad que le caracterizo de niño? La tragedia le había seguido desde siempre, marcándolo una y otra vez hasta que su alma no pudo soportarlo y cayó, irremediablemente, en la oscuridad. Había tenido miedo de sí mismo y de la monstruosidad que llevaba dentro de él que susurraba sin fin de atroces verdades que le incitaban a cometer crímenes imperdonables. El demonio susurraba, llevándole a la locura que termino apoderándose de él.

La aldea a la que perteneció, las personas a las que intentó proteger y agradar, los compañeros en los que confió, los amigos con los que creyó encontrar una familia, la persona a la que amo… Todos ellos, cada uno a su manera, le traiciono. La aldea le atacó una y otra vez con agresiones a su persona; las personas a quienes quiso proteger terminaron temiéndole, mintiéndole, engañándole; los compañeros en que confió su fe, jamás respondieron del mismo modo; los amigos que supusieron su familia le abandonaron… ¿Y ella, a la que amo?

_**A ella nunca pudo perdonarla por engañarse a sí misma.**_

Detuvo abruptamente su paso, mirando la aldea que ardía a sus espaldas sin ninguna clase de remordimiento expresable en su rostro oculto a excepción de la oscuridad que sus orbes azules mostraban a la nada, única espectadora de su culpabilidad. Era tarde para él, nadie, ni siquiera el mismo podía perdonarse. _¿Y qué más da?_ Una sonrisa aterradora y burlona se formó en sus labios, que se encargó de relamer por debajo de la máscara mientras sus orbes ocultaban nuevamente su verdadera cara, dejando únicamente la frialdad del ente al que todos llamaban monstruo. Bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo que llevaba a rastras consigo, el cuerpo sin vida del antiguo maestro de su padre podría proporcionarle mucha información de la misteriosa Akatsuki.

-Parece que te estas divirtiendo ¿he?

Menma giró su atención hacia el bosque y observó la silueta de aquel desconocido hombre que le llamaba; vestido con una negruzca capa de nubles blancas, cubría su rostro llevando sobre el mismo una máscara naranja de espirales mostrando a través de su único agujero el rojizo brillo de lo que reconoció, con notable sorpresa, un Sharingan. Inesperadamente sintió que aquella voz ya la había escuchado antes; ese sujeto frente a él _le era jodidamente conocido_. Cauteloso, soltó al inerte Sannin, atento a cualquier cosa que ese tipo buscase con él.

-¿Así que por él has destruido este lugar? No te equivocaste, Jiraiya era un entrometido, a la larga se convertiría en una gran molestia.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Un amigo. Un colega que busca lo mismo que tú, chico… La paz, bajo el dominio absoluto.

-¡Hn! No me hagas reír. ¿Un amigo, colega? ¿Qué demonios es eso? Yo no necesito nada de ti, ni de nadie. –Siseó Menma, alzando el mentón con socarronería.- No sé quién seas, pero será mejor que dejes de fastidiarme o terminaras igual que este sujeto.

-Lo dudo mucho, muchacho, después de todo solo soy una proyección de alguien ajeno a este lugar. Sin embargo, puedo ver claramente dentro de ti y se dé la oscuridad que yace en tu interior… El Kyuubi, es una pesada carga para alguien tan joven como tú. –Menma gruñó.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre mí?

-De ti, no mucho… Pero de tu oscuridad, lo sé todo. Deseas un poder ilimitado, ser invencible; quieres apoderarte de este absurdo mundo y reformarlo, dominarlo para traer la verdadera felicidad. Una donde los niños no mueran, donde no exista ninguna clase de odio… Donde todo lo que anhelas sea tuyo. ¿No es así? –Ladeó el rostro, satisfecho de la atención que obtenía del jinchuriki.- Este mundo no es muy distinto del sitio de donde provengo, a decir verdad, yo comparto tu sueño. Al igual que tú, deseo exterminar este cruel mundo que sólo nos ha causado dolor… Es por eso que estoy aquí, para darte lo que necesitas. Darte poder y un efectivo modo para tenerlos a todos, a tus pies.

El silencio fue extenso después de aquel comentario. Al cabo de unos instantes, Menma encamino sus pasos hasta detenerse frente al tipo de la máscara naranjada, intimidando ocultamente al mismo. Ese chico no estaba tan roto como él, el agujero en su corazón no parecía tan extenso como el suyo y sin embargo, la caída de aquel ser tan lleno de luz como lo era Naruto, era mil veces peor de lo que él podía ser. Tan aberrantico y lleno de desesperación, que irradiaba una extraña pero lamentable hermosura. Un alma que se pavoneaba dentro de la oscuridad, bañándose en ella, pero sin perder su pulcritud, adquiriendo orgullo y pasión por su propia pérdida.

_Deseando únicamente el terminó de su sufrimiento. _

Menma soltó un suspiro, retirando al fin su máscara, revelando su rostro tan característico por sus raras marcas cual bigotes de gato. El apagado color azul de sus ojos le provocó una notable satisfacción, que únicamente le dio más seguridad en sus oscuros objetivos y supo, con solo ver sus gesticulaciones, que lo tenía justo donde quería. Una sonrisa de medio lado surgió en los labios de Menma, entre divertida y maliciosa.

-Bien, lograste captar mi atención… ¿Qué es lo que propones?

* * *

Hola a todos, aqui llega el capitulo 19 de Road to Ninja, ojala sea de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, aseguro que los leeré con prontitud y deleite. Poco a poco nos acercamos a situaciones tensas y dramáticas, tanto de nuestra Sakura real con el mundo alterno, como de la Sakura alterna con el mundo real. Tengan paciencia con mi tardanza, la universidad me tiene algo corta de tiempo... Agradesco a todos los que se toman un tiempo para comentar el fic, a los que agregaron a favoritos y a sus alertas también. Nos veremos en la siguiente publicación ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Entre dos mundos**

_**Capítulo 20: Las palabras prohibidas.**_

.

.

Mundo Alternativo

.

.

Tobi observaba a su nuevo conejillo de indias pelear contra esa shinobi, aquella que en su interior también poseía un poderoso bijuu. A leguas se notaba que Yugito estaba al borde del desmayo, ¡no era para menos! Menma atacaba fieramente, sin piedad, dejando graves heridas que manchaban de sangre el suelo y la vestimenta de la rubia mujer. Ni aun con sus habilidades tan renombradas por las aldeas, Yugito hacía mínima competencia contra el jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

Para deleite del líder de Akatsuki, las técnicas de combate de ese mocoso eran tan perfectas que ni siquiera requería de esfuerzo alguno o del uso de su chakra –O el del Kyuubi– para enfrenarse contra cualquier oponente. Era como ver a un formidable predador arrojarse sobre las indefensas y torpes presas que intentaban salvarse al luchar a sabiendas de que su contrincante no solo les supera en fuerza, sino también en inteligencia y por sobre todo, en el amor al combate que corría por naturaleza por sus venas. Cruzó sus brazos mientras veía a la distancia como en su desesperación, la chica liberaba su verdadera forma como jinchuriki; el gran tigre de llamas azuladas rugió con fuerza, levantando la arena, ondeando la capa azulada del otro Uzumaki que únicamente sonrió con burla bien plantada en su rostro.

-¿Qué no sabes rendirte nunca, Matatabi? Las mujeres sí que son testarudas. –Rápidos sellos, un poco de sangre e invocó siete seres con máscaras de zorro.- Ya me he cansado de este aburrido juego, terminemos con esto ahora.

Las criaturas atacaban una tras otra contra la enorme constitución del bijuu azulado que atacaba de igual forma, aunque con menos eficacia. La verdad era que no importaba que tanto se esforzó en responder la agresión, para cuando la bestia pareció caer en cuenta de que no tenía salvación, la derrota vino a ella una vez que Menma realizó su último y primer ataque real hasta el momento. El Sharingan memorizó aquella nueva forma del Rasengan y brillo de emoción al ver la devastación de la técnica. Al final de la explosión, apareciendo de entre el polvo y los escombros a su alrededor, Menma caminaba con porte dominante arrastrando por el cabello a la kunoichi. Tobi aplaudió, teniendo al pelinegro frente suyo.

-Felicidades, capturaste al dos colas con una ridícula pero magnifica facilidad digna de elogiarse.

-¡Hn, tonterías! Todo este teatro armado por esta insignificante mujer es tan patético. –Siseó, alzando a la chica hasta cargarla sin delicadeza por sobre su hombro.-…Que pensara que lograría vencerme, ¡es una completa estupidez!

-Por lo que veo, conseguir al resto de los Jinchuriki será mucho más sencillo de lo que imaginé. Entonces, Menma-kun, ¿Qué haremos ahora? –Cuestionó, poniéndose en pie.

-¿No es obvio? Iremos tras los restantes bijuu.

Menma comenzó la travesía, siendo seguido por Tobi, quien sonreía debajo de su máscara complacido y sintiéndose afortunado de tenerlo bajo su control, siendo un arma infalible para que todo marchase como planeaba. Sin duda, "una bestia hecha para pelear y vencer" era la descripción perfecta para Menma.

.

Riosuke revisaba con atención cada uno de los estantes de aquella biblioteca. Oculta de la luz, una antorcha era la única iluminación posible y estando fuera del conocimiento del mundo, los rollos, libros y tesoros ninja más míticos se mantenían con una gruesa capa de polvo sobre ellos; esa cámara subterránea sólo estaba en conocimiento de los Hokage, quienes tenían el deber de custodiar dicho lugar, protegiendo tan valiosa colección y al mismo tiempo, manteniendo en total secreto su presencia del pueblo.

No muchos de los antiguos Hokage habían bajado a ese sitio, pero él lo había hecho para buscar cualquier información que pudiese serle útil. Leía y leía, pero nada en esos textos ayudaba a su necesidad de encontrar respuesta a la situación de su sobrina. Al cabo de unas horas y totalmente frustrado, arrojó el libro grueso y viejo que anteriormente leía y soltó un suspiro, sujetándose la cabeza. Tal vez no fue tan buena idea quedarse esa noche en la torre Hokage.

-¡Demonios! No puedo creer que baje hasta aquí para nada.

Con otro suspiro, procedió a sentarse y dejando la antorcha cerca de si, Riosuke recargó su espalda contra la rocosa pared y cerró sus orbes. La verdad era que no sabía con exactitud por qué había ido a ese lugar; ciertamente la información contenida en aquel sitio era invaluable e histórica, sin embargo, mucho de su contenido hablaba del tiempo en que Rikudou pisaba la tierra, además de las miles de leyendas que se contaban sobre el mismo. _¿Qué rayos estoy buscando? _El viaje dimensional de Sakura era algo que increíble, dudaba mucho que alguno de esos documentos escribiera sobre ello. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría hecho su hermano, Kishashi, en su lugar. Poniéndose en pie, Riosuke se encaminó a la salida, estar más tiempo ahí no tenía sentido alguno.

"_¿Recuerdas la historia, esa de la que Saku-chan te habla tanto, hermano?" _

Riosuke detuvo su paso, recordando la fría noche en que su hermano dijo aquello y con rapidez, giró sobre sus pasos presurosamente a los estantes traseros del lugar, removiendo libros y rollos. Con fuerza, empujó el mueble que cayó al suelo levantando el polvo y cubriendo todo con la nube de humo que se creó con su caída. Riosuke cubrió sus ojos, tosiendo constantemente y al cabo de unos instantes, abrió sus ojos y miró la diminuta puerta secreta oculta bajo los muebles que había removido.

Agachándose, tomó el mango de la puertilla y jaló, hasta que pudo abrirla. En su interior, encontró un par de pergaminos que parecían ser incluso un poco más viejos que el resto de los que se coleccionaban en esa biblioteca. Tomándolos entre sus manos y dejando cerrada nuevamente la biblioteca subterránea, sus orbes se iluminaron y supo que lo que cargaba en sus manos, lograrían encontrar una respuesta. Traería y a su vez, enviaría, a su adorada sobrina de regreso al lugar donde pertenecía.

"_Te mostrare la cámara donde lo encontré y verás que esta historia, es una realidad."_

_**.**_

-¿Y bien? Estoy aquí como lo pediste.

Sakura soltó un rápido suspiro de nerviosismo, mientras observaba al alternativo Sasuke Uchiha recargado contra lo que sería el balcón de su habitación. Aquella pose de brazos cruzados y mirada intimidante, le recordaban mucho al muchacho del que se enamoró cuando era tan sólo una niña intentando convertirse en ninja. Condujo una breve mirada al interior de su habitación, cerciorándose de que su tía seguía dormida, quedando evidenciada por la falta de luz que usualmente se colaba por debajo de la puerta de su habitación. Menos mal que Riosuke decidió quedarse en su oficina esa noche para adelantar todo el trabajo que dejo pendiente con los recientes acontecimientos.

-Viniste… ¿Qué no dijiste que sería difícil a causa de mi tío?

-¡Je! Con lo que dijiste, no me importaría romperme los huesos con tal de estar aquí.

-Ya lo veo.

-Entonces, habla.

-Bien… Lo que voy a decirte es algo... impactante, así que te pido que no te pongas histérico ni nada de esas cosas que pudiesen despertar a mi pariente, ¿entiendes? –Él bufó.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué podrías decirme que me cause esas cosas? Déjate de tarugadas y dilo ya.

-De acuerdo.

Sakura comenzó su relato, iniciando principalmente por presentarse con el joven Sasuke y procediendo sucesivamente a contarle que venía de un mundo alternativo, que de algún modo Sakura-san y ella cambiaron de lugar y que ahora, necesitaba de toda su ayuda para encontrar la manera de regresar cada quien a su mundo. Obviamente al terminar, la cara de Sasuke era todo un poema de impresión y credulidad, que mostraba que no terminaba de creerle del todo. Entonces, Sakura le comentó un poco de lo que sucedía en su mundo y al terminar nuevamente, Sasuke únicamente podía decir que se sentía al borde de la risa.

-¿E-Enserio? ¡Pff, no juegues, eso es tan absurdo!

-¡No estoy bromeando! Estoy diciéndote la verdad, pero parece que para ti todo es una broma ¿no?

-¿Y qué esperabas? Hablas de la existencia de mundos y gente alterna que más que verdad, parece un cuento de hadas… ¿Y esperas que realmente crea que tú eres la otra Sakura, que viene de otro mundo? ¡Por kami-sama!

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que esto pasaría… Bien, no me queda opción. ¡Pídelo!

-¿Pedir? ¿Pedir que? –Ella gruñó.

-¡Pide una prueba que te demuestre que miento o que digo la verdad! Una cosa que sólo Hime-sama pueda hacer… ¡Una marca o que se yo, lo que sea!

-¿Estas segura? ¿Lo que sea?

Ella asintió convencida de lo que decía. Sasuke la miró por largo rato, sin una pizca de emoción que le permitiera saber qué era lo que pasaba por su mente. Él se alejó de la baranda y caminó hacia ella, que nerviosa por su cercanía retrocedió hasta toparse con las ventanas corredizas de su habitación. Su vacía y oscura mirada le provocó fuertes escalofríos, aunque no sabía si eran por temor o por gusto. Sasuke alzó una mano y la colocó al costado de la cabeza de Sakura, recargándola en la ventanilla, aprisionándola de algún modo.

-Lo preguntare una vez más y por última vez, Sakura… ¿Lo que sea?

Por la forma en que la nombró, la manera en que la miraba y retenía, sin duda, logró que Sakura dudara en responder. ¿Qué tanto abarcaba "lo que sea"? ¿Daría apertura a cualquier cosa, sin reclamar o retroceder en su decisión? ¿Qué tanto estaba dispuesta a hacer para probar que decía la verdad? Tragó saliva con dificultad, entreabriendo sus labios temblorosos, alzando su vista para enfocarse únicamente en los orbes oscuros de Sasuke, que no parecía inmutarse si la respuesta fuera positiva o negativa. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo decisivo.

-Si… Lo que sea.

Él únicamente entrecerró un poco sus orbes, enigmático, con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos. ¿Qué era lo que Sasuke tenía en mente hacer? De la nada, Sakura dio un sobresalto al ver como Sasuke tomaba con su mano libre el cierre de su chalequillo rojo, bajándolo lentamente, sin apartar la vista de su rostro. Bajó la vista sin creerse del todo lo que él estaba haciendo, intentando por todos los medios disipar todos sus nervios para que Sasuke pudiese mostrarle la dichosa marca que, al parecer, era visible si abrían su chaleco.

El aire frio no ayudo mucho a mantenerla bajo control una vez que el Uchiha se acercó aún más, procediendo a introducir su mano dentro de aquella ramera de red que usaba. Apretó las mandíbulas y las manos, sonrojándose notablemente, siendo consiente del suave toque que él realizaba a su plano vientre. Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras Sasuke subía lentamente, tocando su piel hasta toparse con lo que supuso, sería su sujetador.

-…S-Sasuke-kun, espera.

-Ya es muy tarde para arrepentirte, ¿no dijiste que lo que fuera estaba bien?

-P-Pero…

-Dijiste que lo pidiera, que demostrarías que no se trataba de una broma o mentira, permitiéndome comprobarlo. -Siseó, escuchándola jadear sutilmente.-…Y créeme, a este punto, no voy a detenerme hasta comprobar que hablas con la verdad.

Sakura inhaló aire fuertemente, sintiéndose temblorosa, al tiempo en que su sonrojo aumentaba una vez que él se abrió paso en el interior de su sujetador. Nunca se imaginó que aquello fuese posible, nadie conocía la piel que escondía debajo de su ropa hasta ese momento y de esa indiferente y extraña forma. De niña y aun en su adolescencia, Sakura soñó que el único al que le permitiría llegar a ese punto sería precisamente al último Uchiha; había imaginado la ternura del momento, un escenario con velas y sin fin de cursilerías románticas que existían para las parejas perfectas. Notablemente la esperanza murió cuando él cayó en la oscuridad de la venganza y sin embargo, ahí estaba él frente a ella, tocándole. Pero no estaba para nada bien, lo que deseo con todo su ser se presentaba en esta ocasión como su peor miedo.

No había romanticismo, no era el cuadro que tanto quiso ver realizado, ese donde ambos volvían a encontrarse después de tantas tragedias y podían al fin vivir felices juntos. Pero él no era su Sasuke-kun y mucho peor, ni siquiera sabía que intenciones tenía él con ello. Un sutil hipeó surgió de sus labios, no iba a retroceder, no si con eso podía ganarse su confianza. No si con eso podía volver a ver a Naruto, a Sasuke y demás amistades. _Pero sentía que acababa de traicionar a su corazón. _Sasuke detuvo su mano justo algunos centímetros por debajo de uno de sus senos –el derecho para ser precisos– como si estuviera acunándolo, observando las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer de los orbes de Sakura, ocultos tras sus parpados; admiró lo firme de su decisión al dejarle hacer a plena libertad sin retroceder en ningún momento. Sasuke bajó su rostro, hasta que su boca quedo cerca de su oído izquierdo.

-Te creó, sé que dices la verdad. Aquí, fue justamente en este sitio… -Siseó él, observando desde su posición el lugar que su mano sujetaba.-…Es aquí donde debería estar la marca de la herida de aquella vez…

-¿H-Herida…?

Sasuke asintió, alejándose un poco de ella, retirando lentamente su mano de ese lugar. Sakura entreabrió sus ojos, notando que la mano de Sasuke dejaba su pecho, sin embargo, se posicionaba ahora sobre su vientre de nueva cuenta. Sasuke la sintió temblar ante su tacto y una sonrisa melancólica y culpable afloró en sus labios. Sakura alzó la vista y su rostro no pudo evitar mostrar el temor que surgió al ver lo que reflejaban sus ojos. Los labios de Sasuke se volvieron una tensa línea recta.

-La herida que Menma le provocó cuando quiso asesinarla.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que tengan un lindo día y ojala el capitulo también sea de su agrado, si es así o si no lo es, haganmelo saber a través de un review. Agradesco a todos los que apoyan la historia, estoy esforzandome y espero pronto, tal vez cuestion de días, que las actualizaciones sean por lo menos dos veces en una semana :3 De nueva cuentra gracias a todos y espero verlos la siguiente publicación ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 21: Agonía.**_

.

.

Mundo Alternativo

.

.

Sus ojos jade se abrieron lentamente, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad dentro de su habitación y después, al recorrer con la mirada el cuarto, cayó en cuenta de que no se encontraba sola. Se incorporó con lentitud sobre la cama, sujetando su rostro con una de sus manos, sintiéndose extrañamente mareada y confundida. Su acompañante se mantuvo en el mismo rincón, silencioso, evitando a toda costa encontrarse con la mirada de la haruno al fijar su atención en la lluvia fuera del lugar como si se tratase de lo más interesante del mundo.

-Sasuke-kun…

-No debiste despertar, como puedes ver, la lluvia no va a parar. Debiste continuar durmiendo.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche?

-Te desmayaste luego de… lo que dije.

-Ya veo. ¿Has estado toda la noche ahí? –Él asintió. Sasuke se puso en pie, acercándose a las puertas corredizas.- No dormiste nada ¿cierto? Tienes pronunciadas ojeras.

-No es nada, no suelo dormir bien de todas formas.

Eso era cierto, desde la ocasión en que le vio por primera vez en Suna, las marcas que se dibujaban bajo sus ojos no eran otro signo que la evidencia clara de la carencia de descanso en el cuerpo del Uchiha. En aquel entonces no le presto mucha atención y no era porque no le preocupase, sino que en ese entonces aun sentía pavor de acercársele. Después de todo, la última vez que se encontró con el verdadero Sasuke estuvo a nada de morir, así que no era fácil simplemente olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana. Pero ahora, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que mantenía con insomnio al amigable pelinegro como para dejarle aquellas profundas y muy visibles bolsas en los ojos.

Sasuke por su parte no paraba de pensar en la información de la que se había enterado la noche anterior. Esa chica que reposaba sobre la cama no era su preciosa Sakura y sin embargo, la sentía tan real que le costaba mucho resignarse a la idea de que ella no pertenecía a su mundo. Esta Sakura era exactamente todo lo que él quería proteger, lo que deseaba ver en su Hime, todo en ella representaba lo que su Sakura perdió, lo que aún vivía y ocultaba en su interior, dejándolo morir lentamente para frustración suya. Soltó un suspiro, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho; no importaba nada de eso ahora, lo que debía pensar era el modo de regresarlas a ambas a su respectivo mundo antes de que cualquier cosa le pasase a su Hime… O a la linda y tierna florecilla con quien compartía la habitación.

Sus pensamientos se borraron cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakura se había puesto en pie, caminado hasta detenerse frente a él para tomar su mano y conducirlo hacia su cama. Ella le empujó suavemente una vez estuvo al borde de la cama y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Sakura le ayudo a recostarse, manteniéndose sentada a orillas del colchón, mirándole con seria preocupación. No se atrevió a moverse, paralizado y sin saber cómo reaccionar; sólo en una ocasión había estado en esa cama, una noche que posiblemente fue el peor y a su vez, el mejor error de su vida.

-¿Q-Qué haces?

-Debes dormir un poco, Sasuke-kun, mantenerte así hará que te enfermes.

-¡N-No bromees! ¿Qué pasa si tus tíos entran y me ven aquí he? ¡Tendré constantes turnos de servicio comunitario! No, ahora mismo me levanto.

-¡He dicho que no, Shannaro!

Sakura se dejó caer sobre él, quien intentó quitársela de encima sin éxito alguno pues sorprendentemente, ella tenía una fuerza mucho mayor a la suya. ¡Vamos! Que ahora si se sentía extraño. En particular, era común para él permitirse ser débil para dejar que su Hime ganara en toda ocasión en que se enfrentaron en batalla o inclusive, cuando solía fastidiarla con sus acosos; sin embargo, con esta chica en verdad había tenido que usar su fuerza para no dejarse someter pero no fue suficiente. No, la Sakura alternativa era un hueso duro de roer cuando hablaban de fuerza bruta. Así fue entonces que terminó postrado en la cama teniéndola encima suya y sin poder moverse pues sus manos eran sujetas por las de ella, con una fuerza tal que casi creyó que llevaba esposas o sogas en sus muñecas. Bufó luego de un rato de fija observación por parte de la pelirosa.

-¿Qué miras?

-A ti. Estoy esperando a que te duermas.

-¡No voy a hacerlo en una cama que no es mía, en una casa que no es mía y mucho menos contigo sobre mí!

-Entonces tendrás que resignarte, Sasuke-kun, porque no pienso dejarte ir a ninguna parte hasta que esos ojos tuyos descansen un poco y tu cara adquiera un mejor tono. –Él se sonrojó.

-D-Deja de hacer eso…

-¿He? ¿Hacer que, Sasuke-kun?

-¡Eso mismo, deja de llamarme de ese modo, con ese sufijo maldición! –Desvió la mirada, nervioso y fatigado.- E-Escucharte llamarme así me provoca serios escalofríos…

-¿Escalofríos, dices?

-Si. Así que deja de hacerlo ¿entiendes? –Ella soltó sus manos.

-Ne, ¿no será que te pones así porque te pongo nervioso, Sasuke-kun…?

El rojo que se apodero de su masculino rostro se asemejo tanto al de un tomate que Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. ¿Cuándo fue que Sasuke podía perder la imagen de ese modo? Mientras él trataba de justificar su sonrojo torpemente, Sakura le miró enternecidamente por sus reacciones; desde que se enamoró perdidamente de Sasuke Uchiha, deseo ser la causante de cualquier sonrisa, risa e incluso sonrojos u enojos que el joven vengador pudiese tener y grabar así cada una de las facetas que él pudiera mostrarle. Otro sueño frustrado, pero ahora que podía verlos en ese chico alternativo, quiso creer con toda su alma que en su mundo aun habría la oportunidad de que Sasuke pudiera expresar aquello y viviera feliz, sin las cadenas del odio atado a cada extremidad.

Sasuke parpadeó incomodo por la situación pero a la vez, sintiéndose en la necesidad de estar así un poco de tiempo más. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba así de cerca y en contacto con ella, prácticamente, Hime interpuso un muro impenetrable para que él lograse pasar a sus terrenos. No era para menos y no la culpaba tampoco, después de lo que había hecho, era entendible que no le quisiera dentro de su vida y lógico, que él mismo se odiara y culpara por lo mismo. Suspiró, mirándola fijamente ahora sin ninguna clase de nerviosismo en su cuerpo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Sakura-chan? ¡No, es decir…! ¿Está bien si sigo llamándote así? ¿Te molesta?

-Haces muchas preguntas tontas, ¡por supuesto que puedes hacerlo! Y me refiero a ambos casos, Sasuke-kun… -Él respingo y ella sonrió, divertida.- ¿Sabes? Deberías ser más directo y seguro con las cosas, aunque debo decir que es lindo verte así de tímido.

-Y-Ya… Cambiando de tema, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo regresar?

-No, ni idea alguna. Tobi uso una extraña esfera con la que supongo aumento el poder de su jutsu.

-Tal vez ese sea el secreto por el cual pudo enviarte aquí. Si pudiéramos apoderarnos de ella, posiblemente regresarías a tu mundo pero en la circunstancia actual debemos descartar esa posibilidad. –Ella asintió.

-…La verdad es que las posibilidades de encontrar una forma para romper este jutsu son casi nulas. Ya empiezo a perder la esperanza de volver a casa.

-Supongo que extrañas muchas cosas.

-Si… Extraño ver a mis padres, a mis amigos. El hacer rondas en el hospital y golpear de vez en cuando la cara de Naruto cuando me saca de mis casillas. Extraño tantas cosas de la niñez, añoró muchas cosas para el futuro y sin embargo… -Su mirada se volvió melancólica, perdiéndose en la camiseta negra que cubría el pecho de Sasuke.- _Una vez que has perdido algo, nunca lo recuperas_. El presente es todo menos amable, es cruel, dañino y no depara absolutamente nada bueno ni seguro para nosotros.

Los ojos del Uchiha se enfocaron en ella, siendo consiente de como Sakura se sujetaba a sus ropas con fuerza, insegura de todo; algo nuevo surgió en su interior, un deseo aun mayor por protegerla y asegurar su felicidad, algo que por obviedad no obtendría en su mundo de origen. Entrecerró sus orbes, acariciando con cierta duda su cabellera rosada, esa chica le provocaba un sinfín de sentimientos y emociones tan intensas como las que su Hime era capaz de provocar. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló con fuerza para llenarse de su fragancia femenina, no podía creer que estaba comenzando a dudar sobre lo que sentía… Aun sabiendo que ella no pertenecía a ese sitio, a conciencia de que no era más que la Sakura alternativa que se asemejaba a una ilusión, ¿por qué su corazón latía desbocadamente por ella?

Siendo ambas la misma persona, ¿él podría enamorarse de alguna de las dos, o en su defecto, amarlas a ambas al mismo tiempo? Ellas diferían entre sí: con esta chica se sentía pleno y en la capacidad de abrirse enteramente, recibiendo la misma confianza en respuesta. Ahora si estaba seguro de que el destino buscaba joderle la vida dándole a decidir a cuál de las dos en verdad amaba. Realizó una mueca repentinamente exaltado. ¿Desde cuándo él estaba seguro de amar a la Sakura alternativa? ¿Estaba diciendo que lo que llevaba sintiendo por su Sakura-Hime no significaba nada? Maldijo con toda su fuerza al mentado Tobi, por ponerle en semejante conflicto. Abrió de nueva cuenta sus ojos, recargando su mentón sobre la coronilla de su cabeza rosada.

-Cuando me citaste dijiste que nosotros necesitábamos tu ayuda. Supongo que por el "nosotros" te referías a la aldea ¿no?

-No exactamente, pero cerca. Cuando dije aquello me refería a los miembros del equipo: Sakura-san, M-Menma y tú. –Sasuke frunció el ceño, a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en preocuparte por nosotros? No nos conoces y tal vez para ti sería mejor no involucrarte en esto y sin embargo… Lo de anoche, lo hiciste con tal de que confiara en ti. Pretendes que te cuente lo que paso ¿verdad? –Ella asintió, alzando su mirada a él.- No sé para qué quieres saberlo, no entiendo o mejor dicho, no imagino para que usarías eso. Lo que nos pasó… No es agradable de oír y estoy seguro de que lo sabes. ¿Entonces porque querer escucharlo?

-En mi mundo… Las cosas no marchan para nada bien. Lo que puedas decirme posiblemente no me sorprenda, he visto tantas tragedias que dudo mucho que la suya cause algún estrago incorregible en mí en comparación con lo que ha dejado en ustedes.

Sasuke ladeó ligeramente el rostro, observando su monótona gesticulación.

-…Siempre quise ser un ninja, quería demostrar que podía hacer grandes cosas… Tuve muchos problemas con las niñas y niños de la academia porque se burlaban de mi enorme frente. Así conocí a Ino y, debo admitirlo, al verla sentía mucha envidia… Ella era fuerte y bonita. Comparado con eso, yo no era nada. –Comentó, sonriendo brevemente, cruzando sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke y recargando su mentón sobre ellas.- Luego me unieron a un equipo, el famoso equipo siete… Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei y yo. Naruto y… he, tu otro yo, siempre competían, algunas veces peleaban infantilmente pero cuando unían sus fuerzas eran invencibles.

-¡Hn! Seguro que el otro yo le pateaba el trasero, ¡además de ser popular con las chicas!

-Bueno, de hecho, Sasuke-kun es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Demasiado serio para su bien social. ¡Pero de que era popular con las chicas lo era! Aunque él no perece tener interés alguno en las mujeres y esas cosas…

-¡¿Qué? ¡En verdad, que desperdicio de tiempo!

-No puedo culparlo, él está en medio de cuestiones difíciles.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Ella tardó en responder.

-….Nada en particular, déjalo.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, intuyendo con notable fuerza la mala vibra que aquellas palabras contenían por detrás y dudaba mucho que la cosa con su alterno fuera una simple cuestión de malos pasos. Sakura suspiró y cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose demasiado relajada.

-Todo marchaba bien hasta cierto punto, claro. Incluso Sasuke se veía… feliz. Pero no paso mucho para que todo cambiara. Un día alguien vino y entonces lo rompió todo; rompió al equipo envenenando la mente de uno de nosotros. Ninguno se esforzó por algo realmente y Naruto, quien sí lo hizo, sufrió con el peso que cargaba dicha responsabilidad. Yo hui y cometí error tras error…. Ahora tenemos una oportunidad de recuperar todo, por eso debo volver.

-¿Cómo puedes tener fe en algo que está perdido? No lo entiendo, volver con toda esa situación solo te dará más dolor y sin embargo, quieres regresar a ello. ¿No acabas de decir que lo que se pierde nunca se recupera? ¿Entonces por qué?

-Porque _todos tienen salvación_, porque en casa me esperan esos problemas y no puedo huir de ellos o realmente moriré en desesperación. Lo perdido es irremplazable sin duda pero eso no evita que las personas se esfuercen en traer de vuelta aquello que aun parece tener salvación a pesar de que no sea precisamente idéntico a lo que anhelábamos. Es egoísta, pero en mi egoísmo existe el deseo de ayudar a aquello que me es preciado y mantenerlo, con sus viejos o nuevos tintes.

Él desvió la vista sintiéndose nuevamente incomodo de su cercanía, en aquellos instantes se percataba de una verdadera amenaza en sus palabras: los ideales de esa mujer perturbaban inquietantemente sus propias concepciones del mundo y del vivir diario, en la forma en que sobrellevaba sus penas y el cómo lidiaba con el dolor. Sakura le confundía, le llevaba a una concientización espeluznante pero razonable a la que no quería entrar. Él estaba lo suficientemente roto como para permitirse salir de su propia inmundicia, el mundo luminoso que representaban las esperanzas de ella en solucionar la situación de Hime, Menma y la suya, era un paraje desconocido del cual temía. Era tanta su desilusión que intentar ver un simple brillo de esperanza le era irreal y preferían quedarse ahí, en la oscuridad y evitarse más pesares.

Y por la cantidad de años que llevaban viviendo en aquella situación podía deducir que desde el primer instante en que la dolorosa realidad golpeo sus vidas, tanto Hime, como Menma y el mismo, pretendieron avanzar por un sendero plegado de espinas que llevaba consigo un viaje astral hacia su propia protección interna y que les impedía salir del mismo para explorar la claridad de otros caminos. Un extraño fenómeno causado por una simple y sencilla razón: la realidad era aún más dolorosa y verlo de frente, vivirla, experimentarla, fue demasiado para sobrellevarla a tan corta edad. Cada uno sufrió en un grado diferente y a su vez, en su extraña interacción, se lastimaron, se traicionaron; ligaron sentimientos que no se atrevieron a admitir y al final, las diferencias acrecentaron sus propios agujeros negros, consumiéndolos hasta dejarlos varados en aquella problemática en la que se volvían conformistas a pesar del sufrimiento.

Se engañaban para evitar la realidad a costa de una ficciosa vida que no dejaba de dolerles pero que era, al menos, en menor medida que la verdadera pero que les mantenía atados a la levedad de la inexistencia y la infelicidad. ¿Llegaría el día en que alguno diese el primer paso y abriese sus ojos a la aceptación del mundo real, para pretender vivir en el realmente y enfrentar el problema sin temor alguno? ¿O simplemente seguirán así, viendo los años pasar mientras se consumen en la infinita porquería en la que se empeñaban en subsistir? Eran tan desalmados y miedosos, pero más que eso, ellos eran ridículamente masoquistas; estaba harto de reprocharse, de culparse, de mantenerse estático y fingir que todo estaba bien así.

¿Pero que podía hacer él al respecto? Nada, porque aun en semejantes cavilaciones existía la duda y temía al progreso, al mundo, a ver su propio reflejo, a desvendarse los ojos junto a sus compañeros; a enfrentarse y adoptar nuevos ideales para hacerse con un próspero futuro, a intentar reparar los trozos rotos de sus vidas. Sasuke Uchiha en verdad le tenía miedo a la luz y ese temor le ataría eternamente a la mediocridad: él sería incapaz de salir. Soltó un largo suspiro sintiéndose repentinamente desolado mientras sus orbes se volvían aún más oscuros.

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices y me alegro mucho de ustedes puedan alcanzar la estabilidad que siempre desearon. Pero nosotros, Sakura-chan… No somos como ustedes y por lo tanto, al igual que el reflejo que proyecta un espejo, somos su lado imperfecto. -Volvió a mirarla y sonrió nostálgicamente al reconocer que un poco de su antiguo yo se reflejaba en ella.- Debo agradecer tus buenos deseos pero no hay nada que puedas hacer. No podemos salir, es tarde, demasiado tarde… Lo que pasó ya no tiene arreglo alguno.

Ella alzó sus manos hasta colocarlas a cada costado de su afligido rostro, acariciando sus mejillas suavemente mientras él buscaba silenciosa e inconscientemente un salvavidas al indomable mar de sensaciones, recuerdos y tristezas que le ahogaban cada día más en sus profundidades.

-Si algo me ha ensañado vivir en mi propia oscuridad, Sasuke-kun, es que aun en medio de todo siempre brilla una diminuta luz… Aun con estos ojos llenos de desesperación, aun puedo ver que existe esperanza de recuperarlo todo. Y yo… ¡Yo quiero creer en ella una última vez! ¿Por qué tu no?

-Porque no será igual… De hecho, en ambos casos no será nada similar a lo de antes.

-No importa. ¡Si es diferente, si no es completamente idéntico a antes, no me importa! Si en eso poco que conseguimos logramos vivir en paz, si con eso logramos salvarle, ¡entonces, peleare por ello! –Sasuke parpadeó, sorprendido por sus palabras.- ¿No crees que vale la pena intentar lo que este a nuestra mano, por más imposible o inútil que parezca, con tal de obtener un porvenir donde todos tus seres queridos, incluyéndote, estén felices? ¿Tú qué piensas, Sasuke-kun?

Ante sus ojos, la joven frente a si se alzaba como la más brillante y perfecta luz de la esperanza que jamás hubiese visto; una que, particularmente, le arrastraba y le sacaba de su oscuridad… _Vacilante, Sasuke anhelaba alzar su mano y tocar aquella oportunidad que Sakura le ofrecía._ Una visión donde sus vidas se reformaran, donde Menma no fuese un criminal y el mundo buscase la paz… Y él guardo silencio, creyendo por última vez en esas palabras que prometían remediar lo que parecía perdido. Al igual que Sakura, lucharía por recuperar aquel futuro robado por la tragedia.

_Un futuro donde pudiese verla sonriendo de verdad._

.

-¿Akatsuki?

Menma miró a Tobi, que observaba desde una lejana esquina al chico pelinegro, que se divertía de la mejor manera con alguna de sus propias cortesanas. Aun le costaba trabajo creer que aquellas ruinas que alguna vez en su mundo se tratasen de un templo antiguo, en aquel momento se levantasen como una bella fortaleza llena de una poca servidumbre sometida por el jinchuriki del kyuubi, siendo sus prisioneros y esclavos. Volvió su vista a una de las lejanas ventanas, escuchando los gemidos de la mujer con que el muchacho compartía el lecho.

-Sí, ¿la conoces?

-Akatsuki… La organización cuyos secretos aun para mí son indescifrables. No sirven a nadie a no ser que tengan un pago razonable, podría decirse que se trata de un grupo de mercenarios. Sin embargo hay muchas cosas que giran en torno a sus relaciones con ciertos líderes que me hacen dudar de su supuesta reputación.

-Entonces, ¿qué relación tienes con ellos?

-Ninguna provechosa al menos… De hecho, muchas de las aldeas los han contratado, ofreciéndoles grandes sumas de dinero si logran rebanarme la cabeza. –Siseó Menma, abriendo las piernas de aquella chica.- Alguna vez intente que se unieran a mí pero lo rechazaron sin siquiera dudarlo

-M-Menma-sama… ¡Ah!

-Mencionaste algo respecto a sus tratos con líderes… ¿Quieres decir que Akatsuki puede estar al servicio de alguna aldea o nación es específico a pesar de que su "apariencia" indica lo contrario?

-S-Si, exactamente. ¡Hm!... Tengo la ligera sospecha de que están aliados con… C-Con Konoha y el estúpido de Riosuke, el suplente del yondaime.

-¿Tienes pruebas?

-No sé… si se le pueda llamar así, p-pero te aseguro que entre mi estancia en la aldea y por las pocas ocasiones en que he rondado fuera de sus paredes… ¡Agh! –Sujetó las caderas de la chica, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos.-…He visto y escuchado, c-ciertas cosas que me indican que mis sospechan no están del todo equivocadas.

-M-Más fuerte, Menma-s-sama, ¡hum!

-¡Tsk! ¿Podrías decidirte entre contestarme o follarte a la puta que tienes contigo? Es molesto…

Menma le miró por sobre el hombro, dando una fuerte embestida a la chica que gimió alto, provocando que Tobi volviese a gruñir para satisfacción del más joven que únicamente continuo con su "labor", dejando en claro que no iba a detenerse ni en una ni en la otra cosa. La lluvia pareció acrecentar, signo de que no pararía hasta pasadas un par de horas. La mujer se retorció con deleite bajó los espasmos de las intromisiones del pelinegro que ocupo su atención ahora sobre los senos de la misma, succionando. Otro gemido y Tobi se removió en su sitio con incomodidad.

-¡De cualquier modo! Si es así, tal vez deberíamos andar con cuidado. Ellos pueden volverse una molestia en cualquier momento, después de todo, tiene ninjas muy poderosos. –Menma rió.

-¡N-No bromees! Esos tipos no son nada c-comparados conmigo.

-¿No te preocupa ni un poco? Puede que tengas una gran ventaja, pero si se unen con alguna de las potencias y vienen por ti, probablemente logren darte una paliza. –El muchacho frunció el ceño, sin ser visto por Tobi.- Si subestimas a tus rivales, un día se volverán contra ti y cuando menos te des cuenta te cortaran la cabeza y la expondrán ante todos en señal de triunfo.

"_-…Subestimar a tu rival es una de las cosas que un ninja nunca debe olvidar, si lo haces, ten por seguro que perderás la vida. Así que no vuelvas a hacerlo a menos que desees morir como un completo idiota, ¿entendiste, Menma?"_

Menma gruñó con molestia al escuchar la voz de un recuerdo pasado y desquitó su enojo con la chica pelirroja, mordiéndola en el cuello, deseando internamente que el dolor provocado lo sufriese la chica de su memoria. Ella se quejó entre dolor y placer, sintiendo un poco de su chakra diluirse en el cuerpo de su compañero; la sangre brotó y fue bebida por él hasta que saciado, se irguió nuevamente, relamiendo sus labios cual fiera hambrienta, obligando a la chica a cambiar de posición al jalonear su larga cabellera. Volvió a introducirse, suspirando de pura satisfacción al hacerlo.

-Te equivocas, Tobi, no los subestimo. Solamente se la capacidad de mis habilidades… Pero si eso llegase a pasar, ¿por qué preocuparte así? Después de todo, eres un extraño en este mundo.

-Hn, pareciera que ni siquiera aprecias tu propia vida.

-Mi vida, si logro o no mis objetivos, todo eso no tienen la más mínima importancia. Aunque no lo niego, hare lo que este en mi poder que mi meta se vea hecha antes de que me rebanen el cuello. –Comentó, moviéndose nuevamente con fuerza dentro de ella.- Si muriera, ¿a quién le pesaría? ¿Importaría realmente? L-La muerte es sólo una cosa que anhelo con todo mí ser… ¿Pero que se le va a hacer, si no existe nadie que pueda vencerme?

-Ya veo. Debo irme… Regresare en unos días, necesito atender otros asuntos de la misma importancia que estos.

-…Te veré luego entonces. ¡Agh, si…!

Tobi bufó y se desvaneció como siempre en constantes espirales, técnica nata de su ojo. El silencio era roto únicamente por los jadeos y la caída de las gotas de agua contra la tierra; Menma sopesó la sensación de melancolía y vacío que acometió contra su pecho e incómodo, pero más que nada molesto consigo mismo, la obligó a moverse a la par suya, sin delicadeza y rudamente, sin importarle si le dolía o no. Maldijo a Tobi un par de veces hasta que la susurrante voz del demonio dentro de él sustituyo aquellos sentimientos por la nada. Menma sonrió de nueva cuenta, ahora con ironía y burla, acercándose al oído de la chica.

-…D-Dime, ¿tú crees que mi muerte tendría relevancia alguna? En este cruel mundo… ¿H-Habrá alguien que pueda entenderme? ¡Yo lo dudo mucho! –Ella jadeó.

-… C-Casi… Estoy por llegar…

-¡Lo vez! Justo a eso me refiero… Los humanos, somos seres repugnantes y egoístas, q-que solo buscamos satisfacer n-nuestras propias necesidades a c-costa del dolor de otros… E-Estoy solo desde el principio, caí en la desesperación muy joven. –Entrecerró sus orbes, su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse con fuerza.- ¡Joder! U-Una vez que te consume la oscuridad, no queda más que aceptar con gusto la d-depravación y disfrutar de los placeres que pueda darte. ¿N-No es así, Karin…?

La joven respondió únicamente con el gran gemido provocado por el orgasmo que arrastró, de igual forma, al pelinegro al máximo clímax. La observó respirar dificultosamente sin ninguna emoción aparente, a pesar del reciente gozo, al final y como siempre volvía a sentir que nada podría llenar el vacío que le acompañaría durante toda la vida. Dejándose caer sobre el colchón, Karin se levantó temblorosa y tras una reverencia, le abandono a su soledad. Bufó con desinterés, después de todo, la única función que ella tenía –además de serle fuente de chakra– era abrir sus piernas y dejarle complacer su lujuria hasta que se aburriera o llegase al orgasmo. Enfocó su vista en el techo, sus ojos carecientes de brillo alguno miraron la nada de su lastimosa soledad.

-Vivir o morir, qué más da. Yo… Ya lo he perdido todo.

* * *

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad alegran mi vida, ¿que les parece el capitulo de esta ocación? Por otro lado, quiero asegurar que el fic es SasuSaku, sin embargo, la presencia del ligero MenmaSaku es necesario... Hay personas que ya han notado la frecuente tendencia de Sakura-Hime a recordar a Menma o comparar frencuentemente a Sasuke con él, pero esto es planeado y necesario, además de que es una forma en que Saku oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero todo esto lo verán conforme avance el fic, de hecho, una vez vean el resto de la historia, comprenderan todo :3 Por ahora, me retiro, agradeciendoles el que continuen siguiendo la historia y bueno, si tienen quejas, sujerencias u opiniones, estoy dispuesta a recibir sus review :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Entre dos mundos**

_**Capítulo 22: Indicios del caos.**_

.

.

Mundo Alternativo

.

.

Entre sueños, la pelirosa casi pudo jurar que escuchaba la voz de alguien llamándole, además del constante aporreo sobre su puerta.

-¡Sakura, abre por favor!

Quiso ignorarlo pero fue inútil una vez que cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de la voz de Riosuke, estaba en severos problemas; se incorporó intentando por todos los medio no despertar a su compañero de equipo y viéndolo ahí, plenamente dormido, Sakura se olvidó del mundo. Sasuke dormía con un rostro que demostraba la tranquilidad y el placer de poder descansar realmente tras varias noches de insomnio. Sus pestañas le daban envidia, eran tan hermosas pero no tanto como lo era su rostro y sus preciosos ojos negros que te invitaban a inmiscuirte en sus secretos. Su cabello resaltaba entre la almohada rosada en la que reposaba su cabeza y en su ligera forma despeinada, le daba un toque de sensualidad aún más grande del que ya tenía.

Sus facciones tranquilas, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y un muy pero imperceptible sonrojo, dejaba a los ojos de Sakura una fabuloso espectáculo donde su vista le permitía ver a un Sasuke que parecía demasiado tierno y delicado, como un niño que necesita de cuidados y cariño. No fue sino hasta que la puerta se abrió repentinamente que ella volvió a la realidad y para entonces ya era muy tarde: Riosuke Haruno hacia acto de presencia en la habitación manteniéndose totalmente estático, con la boca abierta y los ojos ligeramente ensanchados pero que no se despegaban ni un momento de la cama donde su linda sobrina estaba montada sobre el play boy de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! –Sakura se puso rápidamente en pie.

-¡Hablemos fuera!

Sacándolo a una velocidad similar a la de la luz, Sakura se encontró con Riosuke fuera de la habitación, intentando que este no regresase a ella y matara al pobre de Sasuke. Se sintió realmente estúpida: Sasuke se lo había advertido y aun así se creyó la tonta idea de que nadie se daría por enterado de su reunión. Ella había esperado que su tío lléguese a casa, sí, pero jamás pensó que vendría directamente a su cuarto a buscarla; eso despertó parte de su ser racional y le permitió encontrar una salida a tan jodida situación mientras continuaba con los forcejeos para retener al Haruno mayor. En un rápido movimiento y cuando parecía que Riosuke volvería a gritar, Sakura bloqueó su boca con su mano, señalando con la otra que debía guardar silencio.

-Deja de armar este alboroto, ¿quieres? Despertaras a Sasuke-kun y de paso a mi tía. Se lo que quieres saber, te lo explicare. Pero primero debes prometer que te calmaras, por favor, ¿puedes hacerlo? –Susurró.

Después de un breve asentimiento, Sakura libero su boca. Riosuke procedió a cruzar sus manos sobre su pecho, claramente enfurecido.

-Estas en graves problemas, señorita Sakura Haruno, así que espero que lo que vas a decirme sea importante. Que ese mocoso este en tu habitación es una carta que por obviedad, no te traerá nada bueno.

-Losé y pido disculpas de antemano, tío y debo aclarar que si ha de haber alguien a quien castigar deberé ser yo. Yo le cite ayer, es por eso que está aquí, no es culpa de Sasuke-kun.

-¿Le defiendes? ¿Sasuke-kun? ¡¿Desde cuándo le llamas así, desde cuando esa confianza?!

-Desde que él se disculpó conmigo, Sasuke-kun me trajo de regreso y me pidió perdón. –Riosuke ensancho sus orbes.

-No puedo creerlo… Ese chico es demasiado orgulloso para pedir disculpas pero en tu mirada, demonios, parece ser cierto. Sin embargo eso no quita el hecho de que es inapropiado… ¡Qué diría…!

-¡¿Inapropiado, inapropiado para quién?! ¿Para ti, para mí o para la apariencia que pretendes levantar entorno a Sakura-san? –Riosuke dio un respingo, sorprendido de la furia en la voz de Sakura.- No sé qué es lo que pensaste pero acusar de cosas y adelantar futuros cuadros antes de escuchar las razones es de mal gusto. Puede funcionarte con Sakura-san pero no conmigo.

-Eso no… Eso no es lo que quise decir.

-Pues parecía que así era.

El silencio fue breve pero cargado de pesadez, los mordaces comentarios de sakura no eran más que una realidad que Riosuke se negaba a aceptar del todo porque sabía perfectamente que se avergonzaría de su jodida tendencia a proteger una reputación "digna" para su sobrina frente a una sarta de gente a la que únicamente le interesaba ver los defectos de aquella chica y su tragedia. Luego de un suspiro, Sakura sostuvo la mano de su tío con calidez y ternura, mirándole con seriedad pero comprensión a la vez.

-Ayer al regresar junto a Sasuke-kun, le pedí que viniera a verme por la noche y me aproveche de que no estarías en casa; le conté la verdad, tío, le dije quién era y él me creyó. –Un ligero escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordarlo.- Me dijo algo impactante y que aún no logro entender, pero que fue algo que marco el cuerpo y el alma de Sakura-san…

-Ya veo, él te hablo de su herida. –Ella asintió.

-…A causa de ello me desmaye pero él se quedó y cuido de mí. ¡Además estaba lloviendo, por kami, no iba a echarlo así! Él no durmió en todo ese tiempo, así que lo obligue a que se recostara y durmiera… Me costó trabajo pero lo logré, creo que verlo así durante un rato me produjo sueño y así fue que terminamos así. ¡Sé que es difícil de creer pero no te miento!

Sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando Riosuke poso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios; el Haruno le sonrió y procedió a alzar su mano para acariciar su cabello rosado.

-Eres demasiado sincera, Saku-chan… A diferencia de mi sobrina, tú no parases ser buena mintiendo y al parecer, cuando no mientes, revelas todo como si fueses transparente. No castigaré a ninguno de los dos, tranquila, pero para la próxima intenta o que se marche o que se quede pero sin que yo me llegue a dar por enterado. ¡Y que no duerma en la misma cama que tú, Shanmaro (1.1)!

-Gracias por entender… Ahora, ¿venias a buscarme por algún motivo en especial? Porque de no ser por tus golpes que querían derribar la puerta, seguramente no me hubiese despertado en horas.

-¡Cierto! Creo que encontré algo que podría ayudarnos a hacerte volver a tu mundo pero no hablaremos aquí, vamos a la torre hokage, necesitas verlo con tus propios ojos.

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando a un ligeramente somnoliento Sasuke que les miró con determinación pese a su faceta desarreglada, además de que respiraba agitadamente, producto seguro de que se había levantado improvistamente. Sakura se sonrojó pero intento disimularlo un poco con sorpresa.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Has escuchado todo? –Él asintió.

-¡Y-Yo también voy!

-Oye, chico, eso que corre por tu barbilla… ¿Es saliva? –Sasuke toco la zona, descubriendo que era cierto lo que Riosuke decía.

-¡¿He?! ¡Demonios, ¿cómo fue que no me di cuenta?!

Ambos Haruno no pudieron evitar sentir una gota de sudor frio recorrer su nuca.

.

Menma caminaba despreocupadamente en alguna parte de las lejanas tierras del oriente, estando cerca de llegar a donde se encontraba la aldea de Suna y donde, por ende, encontraría a su próxima presa: Gaara, el jinchuriki del Sukaku. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se formó en sus labios, aquel bijuu no le daría problema alguno al ser el inferior de entre las bestias de colas. ¿Qué podría hacer Gaara para impedirle obtener su poder? Nada, en lo absoluto. Aunque Tobi le explicó que no era necesario capturarlos y que bastaba con solo una porción de su chakra, la verdad era que si quería asegurarse de que nadie interfiriese en sus planes, debía obligatoriamente exterminar a los demás jinchuriki. Así al menos si llegase el momento en que todos debieran unirse para enfrentarle, no tendrían un incentivo que les diera esperanza contra la magnitud de fuerza que era su kyuubi.

-Una vez que te tenga, Sukaku, solo quedara el Hachibi… y entonces, todo terminara.

A la lejanía pudo divisar lo que sería las grandes murallas de la ciudad y casi pudo sentir la victoria cosquilleando en sus dedos hasta que de la nada, el suelo arenoso cobró vida y comenzó a succionarle dentro de ella. Confió en que podría librarse pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no fue así, intento una y otra vez, pero lo único que lograba era sumergirse más en la arena. Sintió su garganta seca y cada uno de sus orificios comenzaba a escocerle con la entrada de la arena en ellos; la asfixia era inevitable pero le era inconcebible la idea de morir así, sin siquiera saber cómo fue que no podía escapar de algo tan simple como las arenas movedizas.

Cuando pareció que la oscuridad y el dolor le consumirían por completo, despertó.

El ojiazul miró a su alrededor estando arrodillado sobre la arena, donde varias gotas de su propio sudor caían; no había nada excepto su propia presencia en aquel lugar, ¿pero que no hasta hace unos instantes la aldea de Suna estaba a plena vista? Se puso en pie, confundido, no llevaba mucho tiempo caminando bajo el imponente sol, ¿habría sido aquella alucinación parte del calor? Frunció el ceño a sabiendas de que no era así, aquello fue provocado por algo más. Cerrando sus ojos, Menma aguardo en silencio, agudizando sus sentidos al máximo para detectar a su enemigo hasta que en una fracción de tiempo, algo emergió de las arenas.

Abriendo sus ojos fue capaz de anticipar el golpe y esquivarlo con total eficacia: la criatura hecha de madera y con cola de escorpión salió de su escondite, produciendo el repiqueteo inconfundible de las marionetas. A través de los agujeros de su máscara, pudo distinguir el fino brillo de los hilos que manipulaban a la marioneta; alzó la vista, descubriendo una criatura blanquecina volando varios metros sobre él y entonces entendió lo que le sucedido hace pocos instantes. Gruñó con furia cuando las personas que montaban aquel ser dieron un salto y aterrizaron frente a él.

-¿Ustedes otra vez? ¡Pero que fastidio!

-Créenos, nosotros también lamentamos el tener que verte de nuevo, monstruo. –Menma miró al pelirrojo.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Esta es la primera vez que escucho a Akasuna no Sasori, el gran escorpio rojo, completar una frase entera sin estar dentro de una de sus marionetas. Aunque considerando al travesti rubio que te acompaña, no me extraña que te ocultes con frecuencia para mantenerte alejado de tanta platica absurda.

-¡Habla cuanto quieras, mocoso, pero no puedes negar que mi hermoso arte te ha tomado desprevenido, jum! –El rubio llamado Deidara, alzó sus manos y le permitió ver la lengua de la boca que salía de las palmas de sus manos.- ¡De no ser por la recompensa que Suna nos dará por proteger a su jinchuriki, en estos momentos estarías muerto, jum!

-En tus mejores sueños, simples humanos como ustedes no significan más que basura ante mí.

-…Esa no es la forma de saludar a un viejo conocido, Menma-kun.

El líder de los tres avanzó un par de pasos, despojándose del sombrero que le protegía del agobiante sol; el enmascarado frunció el ceño, un tanto nervioso por la presencia de aquel temible pero cercano hombre frente a sí. Él otro compuso una mueca que aparentaba en indicio de una rara y confusa sonrisa.

-…Creí que Minato-san y Kushina-san te había enseñado modales.

-¡Nh! Esas personas no son nada para mí, así que ahórrate tus disparates.

-No has cambiado nada… Aun te comportas como todo un bastardo.

-Eso es lo que soy y no hay forma de que cambie. –El otro suspiró, cansado.

-Losé y es lamentable, tenía tanta fe en ti pero no fuiste capaz de soportar la tentación… Es una pena. ¿Qué te ha parecido experimentar el dolor de la proximidad a la muerte, Menma? Es en este instante en el que debes salir huyendo.

-¿Así que has sido tu quien me ha sumergido en aquella ilusión? ¡Tsk! Debí haberlo deducido antes, solo tú podrías haberme frenado con tu temible habilidad ocular tan comparada con la del mismo Uchiha Madara… Solo un asesino como tú podría hacerlo.

-Esta vez voy a detenerte, Menma. –El mencionado aumentó su chakra.

-Puedes intentarlo, Uchiha Itachi.

.

-¿Qué es esto?

Riosuke le miró por sobre el hombro, estando cerca del ventanal que le permitía observar la aldea; Sakura se mantenía en el escritorio siendo acompañada por Sasuke y teniendo extendido sobre la mesa un antiguo pergamino. El hokage provisional se dio la vuelta y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Sasuke se adelantó en hablar.

-Dime que es una broma ¿quieres? Simplemente no puedes decirme que esto realmente es posible.

-No puedo responder concretamente algo pero si se encuentra en ese pergamino y tomando en cuenta la situación de nuestra dulce Saku-chan, es muy posible que sea verdad.

-No me lo creo, todo lo que el viejo Kishashi decía… ¿era verdad? No, es decir… debe tratarse de una puta pesadilla. -Sasuke se jaloneó el cabello con exasperación.

-¡¿Alguien quisiera explicarme de que rayos hablan?! Esta conversación es de tres y ustedes la vuelven de dos. –Ambos hombres se disculparon con la pelirosa, que únicamente respiro profundamente.- De acuerdo, primero: qué demonios es este rollo, y segundo: qué tiene que ver mi padre… es decir, el de Sakura Hime en esto.

-Antes de eso, Saku-chan, ¿alguna vez tu padre… bueno, mi hermano alterno, te contó una historia en particular con frecuencia? –Sakura parpadeó confundida.

-¿He? S-Supongo que sí, o tal vez no… Ha pasado demasiado desde entonces. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver?

-Cuando Sakura era pequeña, el viejo Kishashi solía contarle una historia… Una y otra vez, sin distorsionarla y con demasiado afán para un hombre de su edad. A Hime le encantaba escucharlo… Kishashi-san era un aventurero, le encantaba buscar objetos míticos y descubrir nuevas cosas… Eso hasta que se volvió hokage, claro. -Explicó Sasuke, sonriendo muy ligeramente.

-Sin embargo, durante su última excursión mi hermano fue capaz de encontrar ese pergamino… Aunque nunca me revelo cómo fue que lo obtuvo, decidió guardarlo en la biblioteca secreta de esta torre.

-¡Espera! ¿Sabías que existía semejante documento y hasta ahora lo dices? ¡Usted sí que es un fracaso de Hokage!

-¡P-Pero como te atreves, mocoso de pacotilla, no me tientes o hare tu vida miserable con 300 horas de servicio, Shanmaro! Además no puedes culparme… Hasta hace poco recordé que Kishashi me lo dijo, de eso ya han pasado años. ¡¿Cómo esperabas que lo recordara así como así, baka?! –Recobrando la compostura, Riosuke enfocó su mirada sobre el pergamino.- Él me dijo que esa historia no era un simple cuento, que era verdad y que debía prometerle que guardaría el secreto del confinamiento de ese pergamino, él creía que un día sería útil… Por ello lo conservó.

-Pues no se equivocó, toda la historia está plasmada aquí… Y será útil para ayudar a su hija.

-¿De qué habla la historia, Sasuke-kun? –Él alzó el pergamino.

-…Cuentan que Rikudou Sennin creo nuestro universo pero a la par, creo otro mundo alterno al nuestro. Decía que era posible viajar entre ellos a través de un espejo bajo el cuidado de una sacerdotisa; aquel que pudiera viajar tomaría el lugar de su alterno y a su vez, este el del otro.

-¡Que suerte! Si dice como viajar, también debe decir como regresar.

-No precisamente, Saku-chan. La historia dice que aquel viajero que logre realizar el cambio dimensional y su otro yo, no podrá volver nunca a su mundo de origen.

Sakura ensanchó sus orbes, horrorizada, ¿eso significaba que jamás podría volver a casa con sus amigos y familia? Apretó las mandíbulas y bajó la vista mientras se sentaba en la silla más próxima al escritorio, derrotada. Sasuke acercó su mano y le sujetó por el mentón, alzando su rostro a él, dejándole ver la aflicción en sus orbes jade. Riosuke se sorprendió de la delicadeza con la que Sasuke tocaba a Sakura pero no dijo nada al respecto; por su parte, el Uchiha limpió una lagrima fuera de sus pálidas mejillas. Sakura hipeó, soltando más lagrimas mientras sujetaba con sus manos la ropa de su compañero.

-¿E-Eso es cierto…?

-Así es, sin embargo, no todo está perdido… Aunque el texto no lo deja ver claramente, es obvio que tiene impresa la forma de volver. La única persona que podía abrir el porta además del Rikudou era la sacerdotisa. Debemos ir a ese templo, encontrarla y pedirle que habrá el portal.

-Hay una cosa que aún no tomas en cuenta, mocoso, ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? No quiero verte triste, Saku-chan, pero hay que ver la realidad como es: ya han pasado demasiados años, es casi imposible que esa mujer siga con vida.

-Tal vez sea cierto, Riosuke-sama, pero también existe la probabilidad de que legara el cuidado del portal a alguien más. Tal vez familiares o discípulos… ¿Quién sabe? Puede que valga la pena intentarlo…

-Mi tío tiene razón, Sasuke-kun, créeme que quiero ir e intentarlo pero… ¿Y si no hay esperanza? ¿Qué pasa si realmente no hay nada? Si no puedo volver… ¡¿Qué pasara conmigo?!

El silencio dejo en evidencia que la posibilidad de volver a su mundo pendía de un diminuto y delgado hilo; Sasuke cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos, se inclinó frente a ella, de modo que sus estaturas parecían estar a la par –Aunque Sasuke un poco por debajo de ella, que se mantenía sentada- y así poder verla a la cara. Sakura le observó con sus ojos enrojecidos y cansados; verla así le provocaba terribles sensaciones que no quería revivir, verla derrotada nunca había sido algo agradable para él. Esa chica frente a sí era la única que logró despertar la esperanza en la búsqueda de una solución a sus dilemas; ella era la prueba de que su Hime aun podía volver. Sakura siempre debía mantener su jovialidad, la oscuridad era algo que no cuadraba en su personalidad.

-…Escúchame con atención, Sakura y escúchalo bien porque seguramente no volveré a repetirlo. En esta circunstancia, no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, no importa si debo recorrer miles de kilómetros o si debo ir al mismo infierno para traer a esa mujer de regreso a nuestro plano… Voy a encontrar la forma de llevarte de regreso a tu hogar. Y si no es posible, aún tengo una segunda opción, así que no debes preocuparte.

-…G-Gracias, Sasuke-kun… -Riosuke suspiró.

-¡Shizune!

-¿Sucede algo, Hokage-sama? –Comentó la pelinegra, entrando a la oficina.

-Por favor, tráeme al resto del equipo 7, ¡Oh! También llama a alguno de los dos primos Hyuuga. Tengo una misión importante que darles.

Shizune asintió rápidamente y salió con la misma velocidad con la que había aparecido. Después de eso, su atención volvió donde los dos jóvenes estaban y Riosuke no pudo evitar mirarlos con tristeza, la historia entre esas dos personas ya fuese en ese mundo o en el otro, siempre había estado impregnada por las lágrimas y el dolor. Por esta ocasión colaboraría con ese chico, aunque su fe no estuviese al cien por ciento con él, después de todo aun no olvidaba que él era el mayor traidor en la vida de Sakura. No estaría demás estar atento a sus próximos movimientos. Rogaba que su hermano, donde fuese que estuviera, les brindara toda la suerte necesaria para llegar a una solución.

-Supongo que esto fue algo difícil así que sería bueno que fueses a casa y descansaras un poco, Saku-chan. Me encargare de los preparativos necesarios. Le pediría a Sasuke que te acompañara pero debe quedarse, ¿de acuerdo? –Ella asintió, Sasuke le ayudo a ponerse en pie.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. ¡Déjalo en nuestras manos!

Sakura simplemente sonrió para ambos mientras se encaminaba a la salida, por ahora les tomaría la palabra y descansaría para ordenar sus pensamientos pero en definitiva y cuando se sintiese mejor, regresaría y los ayudaría. No se permitiría fallar, no volvería a sentirse inútil. Cuando la joven desapareció por la puerta, el silencio entre ambos hombres se volvió extrañamente íntimo para dos personas que prácticamente no eran para nada comprensivos entre ellos; demasiado para la cantidad de reproches que aun vivían dentro de uno para el otro. Riosuke recargó su peso sobre la pared mirándole con una profunda seriedad y curiosidad.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero cuando hablaste con Saku-chan, dijiste que tenías una segunda opción… ¿A qué te referías con eso? –Sasuke le miró.

-Se lo que piensa: alguien como yo no puede figurar entre sus seres más confiables después de todas las porquerías que he hecho con Hime, pero esta vez es diferente. Necesito que confié en mí. Sé que es difícil pero créame cuando le digo que mis intenciones no son lastimarla ni causarle más penas… Solo quiero ayudarla.

-Es extraño… Algo ha cambiado contigo y hasta estoy empezando a creer que suenas sincero.

-Lo soy.

-¿Por qué ahora, Sasuke? La misma oportunidad que tienes hoy la tuviste desde siempre, pero no ha sido hasta este instante que te comienzas a comportar como un adulto. Si lo hubieses hecho antes, tal vez todo esto, tal vez ninguno hubiese…

-…Si hubiese hecho esto antes, cuando no estaba convencido de nada, las cosas hubieran empeorado. Ni yo ni ellos éramos lo suficientemente consientes de las cosas, no estábamos preparados para dar los pasos suficientes para cambiar. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse y sufrir y por ello, caímos precisamente en un círculo continuo de dolor al que no queríamos pertenecer y lo aceptamos porque no hubo ninguno de los tres que mantuviese la esperanza después de la caída. –Lentamente encamino sus pasos hasta posarse al lado de Riosuke, mirando la aldea por la ventana con un gesto de total madurez.- Tal vez el destino quería que esto pasara para hacernos despertar, ella… Sakura lucha por sus compañeros sin importar que y me hizo ver que aún quedaba algo por lo que luchar. Quiero ayudarla y después, cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, dedicare todo de mí para que Sakura y Menma vuelvan a la luz… _Conmigo_. Lucharé y esta vez no pienso abandonarlos, conseguiré que estemos juntos tal y como siempre debimos mantenernos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Sobre la segunda opción… Me temo que es algo personal. –Riosuke rió y revolvió su cabello oscuro amistosamente.

-¡Entiendo, mocoso! Te lo dejare pasar solo por esta ocasión. Con toda la sinceridad con la que hablaste hace poco, siento que ya no te odio tanto… Bueno, solo un poco.

El sobreviviente Uchiha sonrió de medio lado ante la extraña confianza que ahora parecía haber surgido entre ellos pero no le desagradaba, se sentía bien limpiar asperezas y abandonar rencores sin sentido. Jamás pensó que abrirse con las personas sería algo tan bueno o al menos, tan tranquilizador para su persona; su sonrisa desapareció, siempre tuvo por prioridad cuidar la felicidad de Sakura y falló catastróficamente en ello, hasta cierto punto, había perdido a Hime hacía mucho tiempo y sin embargo seguía firme en su decisión de quererla y cuidarla. Deseaba que ella regresara pero si no volvía, ¿Qué sucedería con él y sus sentimientos? Al igual que la Sakura alterna terminaría deprimiéndose por la situación. En su memoria aparecieron las escenas del momento en que Sakura-chan le trató con ternura, la forma en que le miraba, el calor de su tacto y la suavidad de su voz… Su corazón pálpito con fuerza nuevamente, era claro lo que significaba.

Estaba enamorándose sin remedio.

Si lograba ayudarla y recuperar a Hime, no solo podría resolver sus conflictos sino también, lograría cumplirle a su princesa, podría entregarse a ella como siempre quiso; pero si no volvía y la otra sakura se quedaba, era evidente que con el paso del tiempo –Si es que con lo poco que llevaban no era suficiente para confundirlo– su corazón no tardaría en caer en las redes del amor con ella, con quien no solo parecía haber una conexión espiritual sino también física. No era conformismo ni una forma de reemplazarla, aquello era un conflicto severo donde el único factor que le detenía era el ser consciente de que ambas eran la misma persona pero que existían en diferentes mundos y en diferentes formas que amaba de ellas. Fría y cálida, valiente y tímida; tranquila e hiperactiva, fuerte pero frágil… Todo lo que las conformaba a cada una era lo que a él más le gustaba de Sakura. Su corazón gritaba amar a Hime por lo que era, pero también amaba a Sakura-chan por la misma razón.

La verdad también le preocupaba el futuro incierto al que Sakura-chan sería enviada de regresar a su mundo: una fatal guerra donde podía ser herida era todo menos lo que él desease para ella que se merecía una vida llena de felicidad y si en su mundo nadie podía ofrecerle aquello, él podía en el dado caso de que Sakura se quedase con ellos para siempre. Entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos, decidido, había perdido a Hime provocándole contante sufrimiento hasta que se consumió; sino era posible salvarla a ella al menos lo haría con su alterna, esa era su segunda opción… Si no era posible cumplir su deseo de regresarle a su mundo, se encargaría de que cada día de su vida fuese lo más grata y plena posible.

La protegería y le daría el amor que necesitara para sonreír siempre, haría lo posible para hacerla feliz, fuese lo que fuese, cumpliría su promesa de mantenerla segura. De pronto, la improvista entrada de Tsunade al recinto gritando agitadamente el nombre del Haruno mayor rompió con los pensamientos del Uchiha, alertando no solo sus sentidos sino a su vez, los de su compañero de estancia. Tsunade estaba desesperada, casi al borde de la histeria.

-¡R-Riosuke-sama, tenemos malas noticias!

-Tranquilízate un poco, ¿qué es lo que sucede, Tsunade? –Ella tragó saliva, nerviosamente.

-Es Suna, Riosuke-sama… ¡Menma está atacándolos!

* * *

Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien, disfrutando de las benditas vacaciones... ¿Que les parece el capitulo? Ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, queja o sugerencia, pueden hacérmela saber a través de un review.

1.1 - Sobre el "Shanmaro" , bueno, no se, la verdad me surgió la idea tras recordar que incluso Sarada (al igual que su bella madre) tiene el moto de decir una palabra como esta... Algo característico de un Haruno ¿no creen? :3


	23. Chapter 23

**Entre dos mundos**

_**Capítulo 23: Sombras siniestras.**_

.

.

Mundo Alternativo

.

.

Itachi soltó una exclamación de dolor al ser derribado por el ataque de la inmensa guadaña de aquella rara criatura con máscara de zorro hecha por Menma. Con rapidez se puso en pie para esquivar el siguiente golpe y el grito de dolor que se extendió por toda la aldea llegó a sus oídos, sorprendiéndolo al reconocer aquella voz: era el Kazekage, Gaara. Sobre él aparcó una inmensa criatura de arcilla similar a un dragón, montado por su colega Deidara y que le ayudó con su técnica de explosiones a deshacerse del enemigo. De un salto, Itachi aterrizó sobre la bestia voladora.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-¡No hay tiempo que perder, Itachi-sama, Menma está extrayendo el biju, hn!

Ambos emprendieron veloz vuelo hacia el lugar donde anteriormente Menma y Gaara habían estado batallando: El Uchiha no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua mientras fruncía el ceño con ira comprimida, si no se hubiesen descuidado, Menma no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de convocar a sus marionetas para lograr ir donde Gaara era custodiado. Tal vez no debió subestimar a su rival, fue muy estúpido pensar que solo tres de ellos podrían detenerle; mientras volaban sobre la aldea, sus ojos oscuros no pudieron evitar entrecerrarse con dolor al ver la destrucción del lugar, sin duda, aquel jovencito que conoció en la aldea y que tenía un futuro brillante se había convertido en una bestia que solo traía destrucción a todo aquello que tocase.

Negó rápidamente pues no era tiempo de lamentarse, debía pensar en un plan para detenerlo y evitar que consiguiese llevarse al Sukaku; Akatsuki no caería en la vergüenza de no cumplir con sus tratos. Al llegar, observó a Menma –Quien por sus lecciones, al parecer se las vio difíciles en la batalla con Gaara- mantenerse concentrado sobre una estatua a la que identifico como el Gedo Masou y aunque no era muy consciente de porque usaba aquello, al sentir el chakra de los demás bijuu que él recolectaba dentro de ella, supo que definitivamente no podía augurar nada bueno para el mundo. Dando un salto, aterrizó algunos metros lejos de ellos y sin tardar más tiempo lanzó contra Menma una lluvia interminable de kunai.

Sorprendentemente el ojiazul no evito ninguno de sus ataques, dejando por evidencia el hecho de que si dejaba su posición o el sello que sus manos formaban, la técnica de extracción quedaría incompleta; Itachi sonrió y miró rápidamente a Deidara quien llegó a la misma conclusión y que comenzó a preparar más arcilla explosiva. Menma soltó un gruñido de furia al percatarse de que estaba rodeado y sin defensa alguna, ¿en dónde carajos estaban sus invocaciones cuando las necesitaba? Chasqueó la lengua, había sido mala idea pararse a extraer al biju en ese instante en lugar de llevarse inconsciente al Kazekage y extraerlo con más calma en su guarida. Deidara sonrió arrogantemente desde las alturas.

-¡Estas atrapado, monstruo, tus mini bestias no vendrán a ayudarte, jum!

-Déjalo ir, Menma, o en este momento acabaremos contigo…

-¡Cierra la boca, tus palabras no me intimidan en lo absoluto! ¡No me iré estando tan cerca de arrebatarle la vida a este estúpido chico bueno para nada! –Itachi activó el sharingan.

-¡No lo repetiré una vez más, déjalo y tal vez puedas tener clemencia de los gobiernos de las naciones ninja; si te niegas, te borraremos de la faz de la tierra!

Menma sonrió socarronamente, dejando en claro que no se detendría ni con la fiel amenaza de muerte que Akatsuki estaba lanzando; Itachi apretó los dientes e hizo rápidos sellos, tomó aire y lanzó la gran llamarada de un Katon, al mismo tiempo, Deidara liberaron millones de aves explosivas contra el chico zorro. La explosión fue impresionante, grandes nubes de humo se extendieron sobre la planicie donde reposaban, dejando la expectante espera en silencio. Itachi abrió lentamente sus ojos una vez que el viento dejó de azotar contra su cara y ensanchó sus ojos con total impresión al ver lo que tenía frente a sí.

-Parece que llego justo a tiempo… Eres como un niño, Menma-kun.

En medio del enorme cráter se encontraba Menma, herido y de cuclillas sobre el suelo mientras era custodiado por un hombre de capa oscura y nubes blancas como la que les caracterizaban a ellos; su rostro cubierto por una máscara de espirales naranjos era lo único que les impedía saber su identidad y sin embargo, ambos miembros de Akatsuki reconocieron aquella rara técnica de tele transportación que había salvado la vida del joven jinchuriki. Tobi soltó un suspiro, conduciendo su mirada al chico pocos metros tras él que, sin remedio, cayó inconsciente; hizo un sello y el Gedo Mazou desapareció.

-¿No te lo había dicho? Debiste haber seguido mi consejo y sellar únicamente una parte del Sukaku, así hubieses evitado toda esta situación. Mira cómo te han dejado… Incluso para un ser tan poderoso como tú, existen personas capaces de volverte vulnerable. –Comentó, alzándolo y cargándolo como un costal. Condujo sucesivamente su mirada sobre los Akatsuki.- Aunque no es de extrañarse que te pusieran en Jaque… Conozco perfectamente la capacidad de cada uno de sus miembros. Se lo peligroso que resulta tener que enfrentarse a Uchiha Itachi, es el más problemático de todos… Ya sea muerto o con vida, sigues siendo un estorbo para mis planes.

-Tú… No, no puedes estar vivo. –Siseó Deidara.

-¡Itachi-sama, Deidara! ¿Qué diablos sucede? –Sasori hizo acto de presencia, observando al enmascarado con cautela.-…Ese tipo, I-Itachi-sama, ¡¿qué no es…?!

-Parece ser que he fallado… Óbito no estaba muerto como creí.

-¡Espera, espera! ¡Este tipo debería estar muerto, jum! ¡Es imposible que este frente a nosotros! A-Aquel día, después de que este hombre asesinara a Yahiko-dono e intentase matarte por segunda vez luego del ataque a Konoha, lo vi morir, ¡tú le mataste! ¡¿Acaso existe un modo en que pudiera regresar del infierno?! –Gritoneó Deidara, entrando en pánico.

Itachi se puso en pie y al alzar la vista, sus sharingan giró en torno a la imagen que captaba de Tobi; el mismo no pudo evitar sonreír bajo su máscara, intuyendo lo que sucedería después. El más joven de los Uchiha dio un paso al frente, inclinando ligeramente el rostro al frente con total seriedad. Sus colegas no se movieron, atentos a lo que su líder diría a continuación.

-Tú no eres Uchiha Óbito… Al menos no al que yo asesine. ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde provienes? –Tobi carcajeó.

-¡Bravo! Como era de esperarse de ti, Itachi, nada se escapa ante el hombre al que en su juventud llamaron genio. En efecto, no soy el Óbito de **esta** tierra, aunque es una maravillosa noticia saber que he muerto aquí… Sería demasiado estresante toparme conmigo mismo y verle inmiscuido dentro de una realidad que pretendo destruir…

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –Cuestionó Sasori.

-¿Qué importa ahora? El momento del fin se acerca y este chico será el conducto perfecto para ello. Considérense afortunados, ya que tenemos un parte del chakra del biju, no necesitamos quedarnos por más tiempo.

-¡¿Afortunados?! ¡Si el que debiera agradecer estar con vida es ese monstruo que llevas contigo, jum!

-Te equivocas, Deidara… He visto a Menma pelear en muchas ocasiones y lo que ha hecho en Suna no es nada comparado con lo que puede hacer con todo su poder. No sé qué relación pasada tuviese con ustedes pero casi puedo asegurar que evitó usar toda su fuerza; de haber sido lo contrario en este momento ni esta aldea ni ustedes estarían con vida, él no hubiese dejado ningún rastro de existencia en el desierto y lo saben… Entonces, hasta luego.

Tobi comenzó a desvanecerse junto a Menma en un torrencial de espirales que les consumieron hasta desaparecer completamente. Frente a los ojos del grupo Akatsuki, solo quedo la destrucción de su batalla y el amargo frio del reencuentro con un enemigo pasado, o mejor dicho, de un ente oscuro que pretendía traer caos a su mundo bajo la identidad de un fantasma. Luego de eso, Temari y Kankuro –hermanos del Kazekage– se acercaron a toda velocidad a Sasori quien ahora sostenía sobre sus hombros el peso de Gaara.

-¿E-Esta con vida, cierto, Sasori-dono?

-En efecto, Kankuro. Esta debilitado e inconsciente pero si no se le trata correrá peligro, es una suerte que solo lograse extraer una parte del Sukaku sino en estos momentos estaría… -Suspiró y le entregó a ambos al joven Kazekage.- No, dejemos de pensar en ello. Por ahora llévenlo donde puedan sanarle, no pierdan el tiempo, apresúrense.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron, llevándose con ayuda de otros ninjas al Kazekage. Sasori condujo brevemente su mirada a Deidara quien le respondió con un gesto de total incredulidad y preocupación; algunos metros atrás y donde anteriormente estuviese de pie el misterioso enmascarado, se encontraba Itachi observando sin emoción alguna la sangre que quedaba de Menma sobre el suelo. Acercándose a su líder pudieron ver con claridad como el Uchiha miraba el horizonte con sus ojos nuevamente tenidos de negro y una faceta de seriedad profunda.

-¿Crees que ese tipo dijera la verdad? Es extraño que alguien aparezca con el chakra de alguien que está muerto y se autoproclame como tal. ¿No será una trampa? –Itachi negó.

-Ese hombre no mentía, sus ideales… Son peligrosos y si está susurrando al oído del Kyuubi, es obvio que él es quien manipula los hilos tras los recientes movimientos de Menma. Debí imaginarlo, Menma no solía tener en sus planes el utilizar a los demás biju como herramienta, se ama a si mismo demasiado como para ello.

-…Deberíamos marcharnos pronto, los de Konoha están cerca. Sería fatídico que nos vieran y empezaran una pelea, después de todo, aun somos renegados para ellos.

-¡Demonios! Si ese mocoso ya representaba una amenaza, ahora con más razón. La cuestión es que es lo que ese hombre está planeando hacer, jum.

Las palabras de Deidara fueron acompañadas por un fuerte viento que ondeo sus capas, que se movieron al compás del viento; los oscuros cabellos sujetos en la coleta baja del Uchiha se mecieron sutilmente, en una amenazadora calma que avisaba calamidad y tras soltar un breve suspiro, comenzó a andar. Sus camaradas le siguieron en silencio, temerosos de lo que la seriedad de su líder auguraba: Itachi Uchiha estaba tenso, preocupado y eso solo dejaba en claro que algo muy malo se les venía encima. En su caminar, lo único que rondaba en la mente de Itachi se presentaba como su más grande temor.

Una guerra estaba por desatarse.

.

.

_Parpadeó rápidamente, encontrándose en un extraño lugar y que, a su ver, le era totalmente desconocido. Entre el bosque, Sakura andaba sin rumbo fijo, intentando recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar y porqué demonios no podía reconocerlo; de la nada se encontró con un extenso lago oculto tras algunos frondosos y altos árboles, el lugar carecía de iluminación y sin embargo, el agua brillaba como si la luna estuviese conduciendo su luz a través de ella. Se acercó un poco, hipnotizada por el misticismo y la belleza natural del claro. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, había tanta paz en aquel lugar que deseaba permanecer ahí toda la vida._

_-…Has venido al fin._

_Sakura alzó la vista y se encontró con una mujer a la cual tampoco pudo reconocer: Su cabello oscuro ondeaba al compás del viento mientras sus orbes, color ámbar, le conducían un misticismo y calidez única. Aquella mujer reposaba sobre las aguas del lado sin hundirse, casi parecía que se trataba de un shinobi a no ser de sus vestimentas, clásicas de una mujer cuidada desde la cuna para convertirse en una protectora de templos. La sacerdotisa sonrió, misteriosamente._

_-Escucha, Sakura Haruno, el tiempo me es limitado. Tú ya has encontrado el pergamino, sabes la leyenda y sé que vendrás en mi búsqueda… Pero tu otro yo no lo hace aun. Aun no se permite ver lo más evidente y para hacerla entender, necesito tu ayuda. -Sakura ensanchó sus orbes._

_-¿Tú eres la sacerdotisa? Imposible… ¿Cómo es que…?_

_-Los sueños son un conducto que permite la interacción del consiente con el subconsciente, para las almas que yacen dentro de un mismo ser es posible conectarse; esta es la forma más segura de comunicarme contigo, Sakura, pero será la primera y última vez, como ya he dicho, en este sitio mi tiempo es limitado y el peligro nos asecha. –Comentó ella, comenzando a hundirse bajo el agua lentamente.- El templo donde yace el portal está ocupado por un joven que en este momento está siendo utilizado por otro mucha más peligroso que él. Debes encontrar el modo de ayudar a ese chico, dentro de él aún existe luz… Si lo haces, posiblemente puedas utilizar el portal sin contratiempo. Por otra parte y al irte a dormir, llama a tu segundo yo… Tu voz podrá alcanzarla, así podrán reunirse en el mundo de las ideas._

_-¡Espera!… ¿P-Pero que debo decirle?_

_-Lo que has escuchado de mí, lo que sabes del pergamino… La forma de volver cada quien a su mundo. _

_-¡No, yo no…! ¡Espera, por favor! ¡¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?!_

_La mujer le miró brevemente poco antes de que sus ojos fuesen cubiertos por agua, luego se hundió totalmente bajo el lago y a sí mismo, el espacio comenzó a desvanecerse dentro de una espesa niebla que poco a poco fue devorándola a ella también, impidiéndole captar alguna imagen más allá de la blancura de la niebla. Antes de caer en la inconciencia y en un susurro, la voz de aquella mujer volvió a resonar en medio del espacio vacío con fuerza constante._

_-…Encontrarás la forma, Sakura y ten valor, porque tiempos difíciles se acercan… Solo tú eres capaz de cambiar el rumbo del destino. Si no encuentras la forma de hacerlo, todo se perderá para siempre…_

_._

-¡Espera!

Sakura observó con sus ojos jades abiertos y exaltados el techo de su habitación, su mano estaba estirada como si intentase alcanzarlo aunque temblaba por el nerviosismo. Bajó su mano y la colocó sobre sus ojos, intentando por todos los medios posibles dejar de respirar agitadamente; cuando lo logró, comenzó a pensar que el sueño no había sido del todo normal y que, de alguna forma, aquella extraña aparición realmente habló con la verdad. Todo era tan confuso, ¿Cómo era que pretendía que se comunicara con Sakura-san a través del sueño? ¡Era imposible, totalmente!

Normalmente los sueños no excedían la realidad, solo eran producto de vivencias que sucedían al individuo durante el día y que por la noche, se proyectaban en una secuencia de imágenes que no tenían (en muchas ocasiones) sentido pero que en cada objeto, sujeto, palabra o lugar, guardaba un simbolismo. ¿Podía ser verdad que su sueño no fuese solo fantasía? Cerró sus ojos, no podía ignorar lo que aconteció en su mente, aquello se sentía tan real que inclusive en ese instante, su cuerpo manifestaba reacciones derivadas de ese encuentro. Tal vez, valía la pena contárselo a su tío antes de partir en busca del portal. El toque de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Saku-chan? ¿Estas despierta?

-Sí, ¿sucede algo, tía? –Escuchó como suspiraba.

-Riosuke ha enviado un mensaje, dice que la misión que planeaba para ti se tendrá que posponer… Ha pasado algo atroz en Suna y requieren de su presencia, parece que quiere dejar muy en claro lo que se deberá hacer en tu misión y prefiere arreglar el asunto con nuestros aliados antes que otra cosa y después regresar para explicarles la misión.

-Entiendo. ¿Cuándo se va?

-Ya ha partido, más o menos una hora u hora y media atrás…. Llamé a tu cuarto en dos ocasiones pero no despertaste.

-Fue a Suna, ¿he?… Es extraño, normalmente con enviar un grupo de shinobi basta. ¿Qué ha pasado como para que tenga que ir personalmente? ¿Lo sabes?

Por un momento, el silencio solo le permitió saber que su tía se sentía incomoda de revelarle el suceso.

-Es Menma… Atacó la aldea para robarse el biju de Kazekage-dono, no logró hacerlo pero en estos momentos Gaara-sama se encuentra delicado de salud. Se rumora que no sobrevivirá a causa de las lecciones y bueno… En Suna, los ninja medico son pocos en número y también en capacidades de curación. –Sakura ensanchó sus ojos, sintiendo su boca seca.- El consejo de Suna está molesto, exige que Konoha haga algo al respecto ya que aunque es un renegado, Menma pertenecía a nuestra aldea. Si no resolvemos esto, podríamos perder el tratado de paz con ellos… Es una situación demasiado tensa.

"_S-Sakura-san se hace cargo de las situaciones políticas, aunque R-Riosuke-sama sea el Hokage provisional, es su sobrina quien lleva las riendas d-detrás del funcionamiento de Konoha… Desde pequeña ha sido así, ella dijo q-que Riosuke-sama y su propia madre, Mebuki-sama, se lo ha dicho una y otra vez: Eres la hija del Yondaime y debes actuar como tal frente a todos, siendo la heredera de su voluntad…"_

La Haruno realizó una mueca de desagrado al escuchar el eco de la voz de Ino retumbar en un recuerdo vago de los días pasados: Sakura-san era el factor determinante en Konoha, sin ella, posiblemente ni su tío ni el consejo pudiesen sustentar la aldea tal y como estaba ahora. Con tantos enemigos y con los pocos a los que ella tuvo que enfrentarse, era notorio que su otro yo tenía gran influencia en las otras naciones como para reconocerla y colocarla como un blanco de exterminio. Sin Sakura-san, no sabía con certeza si los grandes mandatarios de Suna lograrían ser conmovidos por los diálogos de Riosuke, de hecho, era posible que por esa precisa razón se negaran con más ahínco a llegar a una solución. ¿Qué sucedía si las negociaciones fallaban y el tratado se rompía? Konoha era una gran potencia pero enfrentándose a todas las demás naciones seria reducida a nada en pocos días. Apretó los labios, no permitiría que arruinaran los frutos que el trabajo que Sakura-san había conseguido.

En un salto se puso en pie y con velocidad volvió a colocarse su traje, armas y calzas ninja; sin pensarlo mucho y tras dejar a su tía con una notable impresión, salió con renovadas energías tras los pasos de su tío que ya le llevaba algo de ventaja. Mientras corría, las personas a su alrededor no podían evitar detenerse a observarla con sorpresa y cierta nostalgia, después de todo, no todos los días veías a la hija del Yondaime llena de esa extraña vitalidad. Salió de la aldea y emprendió verdadero camino a Suna: en efecto no era Sakura-san y posiblemente no podría manejar la situación con la maestría con lo que ella lo haría pero daría lo mejor de sí, lo intentaría… Estando frente a los consejeros de la Arena, ella sería Sakura-Hime, la hija de Yondaime Hokage.

En la oscuridad y sin que la joven pelirosa se percatara de ello, el furtivo susurro de una voz ronca pero burlona a la vez, se perdió entre la frondosidad de las altas copas de los arboles como una sombra maligna que poseía un par de ojos amarillentos y una para nada agradable sonrisa.

-Te encontré, chica entrometida…

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo, disculpen mi retraso, las vacaciones me tienen algo fuera del mundo :p Por otra parte, agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar un review a la historia, realmente es por ustedes que hago mi mejor esfuerzo en continuar ROAD TO NINJA... También agradezco a los que agregan a favoritos y alertas, de veras, muchas gracias por el apoyo. ¿que les pareció este capitulo? La continuación estará pronto, en compensación por mi retraso XD Si tienen algo que comentar, sugerir, o incluso si quieren quejarse pueden dejarme un review ;) Nos vemos la siguiente publicación


	24. Chapter 24

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 24: Veneno en el corazón.**_

.

.

Mundo Alternativo

.

.

_La saliva salió de su boca como un rápido escupitajo involuntario ante el golpe que su compañera había asentado sobre su rostro. Retrocedió un tanto desubicado, intentando evitar la mayor parte de los golpes de la chica que no se detenía en la ráfaga de ataques que le enviaba. Él pretendió tomarse en serio las cosas al principio, fanfarroneó de su fuerza y pensó que ella no lograría ser de ninguna clase de amenaza pero se equivocó; ahora estaba tratando de seguirle el paso, recibiendo puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra, incapaz de defenderse. Una última patada y fue derribado al suelo, dejándole adolorido física y sentimentalmente._

_-El combate lo ha ganado Sakura-chan, Menma es el perdedor esta vez. ¡La llama de la juventud arde en ti, Hime-chan, yee!_

_Menma pudo observar como la pelirosa soltaba su cabello anteriormente atado para su pelea mientras se acercaba a su sensei, Hatake Kakashi y a su otro compañero, el despreocupado Uchiha Sasuke. Chasqueó la lengua cuando Sasuke comenzó a hablar con Sakura sobre sus grandes habilidades ya que aunque nadie más lo notase, sus orbes azules veían con claridad el imperceptible sonrojo que adquirían las mejillas de la Haruno con cada palabra de Sasuke. Ante sí sucedía una de las perores traiciones que un hombre podía recibir de la mujer que amaba. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se percató de que su sensei se había acercado a él y le extendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Estando de pie, Menma limpió sus ropas y pretendió recibir con agrado la cercanía de sus dos compañeros; le era intolerante y asfixiante cada día que estaba con ellos, aquellos que consideraba su familia y que se herían con la supuesta indiferencia que aparentaba su anhelada cercanía. _

**_Sasuke y Sakura… _**

_Qué asco le daba imaginarlos juntos. _

_Todo era tan estúpido: Sasuke la amaba y aun así se pasaba la vida persiguiendo infinidad de mujeres para no involucrarla en sus propios conflictos oscuros, sin embargo en su constancia el Uchiha estaba logrando hacer una brecha dentro del corazón de su pelirosa quien seguía mostrándose indiferente… Aunque cada vez menos renuente a la compañía del inútil de Sasuke, quien parecía no comprender que él no tenía ninguna intención de entregarle a la única persona que le había querido y aceptado. En silencio, Menma intentaba por todos los medios que los susurros del Kyuubi no tuviesen ninguna clase de influencia en él o de otra forma, terminaría por consumar la idea mental que tenía para deshacerse de su mejor y cada vez más lejano amigo. _

_-¿Te encuentras bien, Menma-kun? –Preguntó Kakashi, revolviendo sus oscuros cabellos._

_-Si… _

_-¡Vaya, vaya! El chico talentoso ha sido superado por la hermosa chica al fin ¿he? Aunque era de esperarse, ella es hija del Yondaime y tú solo eres un tipo con cierto talento para el arte ninja. –Siseó Sasuke, burlón pero sin mal afán. Menma gruñó.- ¿Qué se siente ser vencido en tu primer combate real con Sakura-chan? Subestimaste sus habilidades pese a que te lo advertí; los entrenamientos que tenían de niños no son nada parecidos a la realidad de un gennin, ¿a qué si, Menma-kun? _

_-Déjalo ya, Sasuke, tú sabes de la fuerza de Hime porque siempre está golpeándote por acosador y ciertamente, de Menma a ti, es el más fuerte, capacitado y mejor en cuanto a habilidad como ninja. _

_-¡¿Busca ridiculizarme, Kakashi-sensei?!_

_Menma soltó un bufido de exasperación mientras se giraba y tras encaminarse hacia el pie de un árbol, tomó asiento bajo su sombra. Cerró sus ojos ligeramente, hasta cierto punto el idiota de Sasuke tenía razón, le era sorprendente que la pequeña niña a la que siempre solía derrotar ahora hubiese volteado la situación hasta lograr derrotarle. Sin duda, la pelirosa había crecido demasiado sin que se percatase o mejor dicho, sin que él quisiera aceptarlo del todo. En algún recoveco, la constante comparación de la gente y su propia familia entre Sakura y él estaban haciendo mella en su cordura como para sentir un poco de celos de ella y sus dotes recién descubiertos de genio. Un golpe llegó a su frente, obligándole a abrir sus ojos con impresión para toparse con la haruno que le miraba acusadoramente con sus verdosos ojos._

_-¿Te sientes bien? Pareces molesto por alguna razón. Además tienes algunos raspones, seguramente tus padres se preocuparan._

_-¡Tsk! ¿Pero qué dices? No es algo que tenga que preocupar a alguien, solo déjame en paz. _

_-No digas eso, sé que hay alguien a quien si le preocupa cómo te sientes y cómo te encuentras físicamente y no es la única, ¿sabes? De hecho son dos personas a las que si les preocupa cómo te encuentres… –Menma gruñó._

_-¡Que estupidez! ¿Quién diablos se preocuparía por mí?_

_La cabeza le ardió al ser golpeadas por las manos Sasuke –Quien había aparecido a su lado como por arte de magia– y que a su vez, le sujetó y le mantuvo quieto, de modo que esto permitiera que le mirase fijamente, casi de la misma forma en que anteriormente lo hacía con Sakura. Menma sintió una gota de sudor caer por su nuca, algo cohibido por lo que estaba sucediendo. Por su parte, Sasuke tenía una mirada de reproche y enojo que contrastaba con la mueca de inconformidad en sus labios y el ceño enormemente fruncido. _

_-Sakura-chan tiene razón, usuratonkashi… Al igual que yo, ella también se preocupa por ti. No importa si es algo estúpido, no importa cuántas veces intentes renegar de ello, sea como sea siempre estaremos al pendiente de ti… Aun si pasan años, en otro tiempo u mundo, procuraremos que te encuentres sano y salvo. ¿Lo entiendes, estúpido? Así que deja de pensar cosas tan absurdas como esas._

_\- ¿Por qué harían algo así?_

_-¡Si serás torpe! ¿Qué no es obvio? "Aquellos que rompen las reglas son considerados escoria; pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria." Así que no tienes alternativa, baka… Teniéndonos como amigos, jamás podrás librarte de nosotros. _

_Sasuke se alejó de nueva cuenta para volver donde Kakashi reposaba bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Menma, que sintió su interior rebosar de energía, impulsado por el sentimiento de amistad que tenía hacia el chico al que hace unos momentos deseaba asesinar. En ese instante la pelirosa se percató de un ligero corte que Menma tenía sobre su muñeca derecha y sin siquiera dudarlo, rompió parte de su ropa y vendo la herida. Menma no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sintiendo un calor indescriptible por el amable toque y la cercanía de su compañera que, sin darse cuenta, estaba dejándole al borde de la locura con su estupenda y natural fragancia. Cuando terminó su labor, Sakura se puso en pie y habló._

_-…Subestimar a tu rival es una de las cosas que un ninja nunca debe olvidar, si lo haces, ten por seguro que perderás la vida. Así que no vuelvas a hacerlo a menos que desees morir como un completo idiota, ¿entendiste, Menma?_

_._

_._

_._

Sintió la calidez del tacto de una persona sobre su frente, lo cual le obligó a abrir sus orbes azules con lentitud, intentando enfocar correctamente a la persona frente a sí.

_-_¿Sakura…?

-Al fin despiertas, ya era hora.

Menma parpadeó rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba sobre la cama de sus aposentos siendo atendido por una de sus prisioneras bajo la atenta mirada del enmascarado de espirales. Se incorporó adolorido por las heridas y algo perdido por el sueño que tuvo con anterioridad. Cuando la mujer se hubo retirado, Tobi se acercó al Namikaze para charlar sobre lo acontecido en Suna y que, por el desinterés en las gesticulaciones de Menma, él sabría que era de ello de lo que deseaba hablar.

-¿Y bien, qué fue lo que paso?

-…Capturé al Sukaku, bueno, al menos algo de su crakra ¿no es obvio? Como tardaste algún tiempo en regresar, pensé en que sería fácil ir y conseguir al biju de una cola; no pensé que Akatsuki interferiría en mis planes, parecía que todo estaba pensado con mucha anticipación.

-Ya veo.

-_Eso se debe a que no eres para nada discreto con tus recolecciones, chico…_

De la nada, una criatura parecida a una planta emergió del suelo; Menma puso los ojos en blanco con horror mientras se arrinconaba a si mismo contra la pared, asqueado y sorprendido a la vez de aquel extraño ser mitad negro y mitad blanco. Tobi ladeó el rostro algo cohibido de la reacción para nada común en Menma y que en todo caso, correspondería a su otro yo: Uzumaki Naruto. Por otro lado, Menma alzó su mano y apuntó con firmeza a la criatura.

-¡¿Pero qué mierdas sucede con el Aloe Vera parlante, Tobi?! ¡Es repugnante, ¿de dónde salió?!

-… ¿A-Aloe vera de nuevo? –El lado negro gruñó.

-Tranquilízate, Menma. Zetsu es uno de mis cercanos allegados, he creado una réplica exacta del original así que no debes preocuparte, su habilidad nos será muy útiles y de hecho, es gracias a él que llegué a tiempo para evitar que Akatsuki te hiciera pedazos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres decir que esa cosa ha estado siguiéndome? Espera… ¿Hace cuánto que me impusiste una niñera?

-Poco después de la captura de las seis colas, ya decía yo que no me equivocaba, eres como un niño que no tiene control de sus acciones. Solo dispuse de mis propios medios para asegurarme de que no hicieras algo estúpido…

-¡Tsk! ¿Y bien, Aloe Vera, que quisiste decir antes? –Cuestionó Menma.

-Mocoso malcriado, de no ser porque Tobi te protege… ¡Hn! Desde que comenzaste con la caza de los biju, no te has limitado en causar el menor alboroto posible, al contrario, enfatizaste tu presencia y con cada captura dejaste muy en claro cuáles eran tus nuevos intereses.

-Detesto admitirlo pero jamás se me ocurrió hacer la guerra usando como armas a las bestias de cola, supongo que mis intenciones eran demasiado fijas y al cambiar de planes, los demás debieron notarlo con rapidez. –Zetsu asintió.

-Para cuando el rumor de tu recolección de bestias se esparció por el resto de las naciones, Suna ya había tomado la decisión de contratar a la única organización que podría hacerte frente: Akatsuki. Como siempre te seguí de lejos para que no te dieses por enterado de mi presencia, fue fácil para mí detectar la presencia de Akatsuki y ver con claridad el instante exacto en que Itachi te golpeó con su genjutsu. –Menma soltó un gruñido bestial, enfurecido con el recuerdo.- Cuando empezaron el enfrentamiento, hubo un momento en que me pareció que no estabas dando tu potencia absoluto… Me pareció que estabas distraído, evitabas algo y fue entonces que cometiste el peor error: extraer el biju. Viéndote en aprietos me vi en la lamentable necesidad de llamar a Tobi para que te auxiliase.

-Ya veo… -Tobi miró a su secuaz.

-Por cierto y ahora que lo recuerdo, Zetsu, ¿la encontraste?

-Sí, la pelirosa se encuentra en Konoha. Al parecer se ha hecho pasar por su alterno, aunque por el momento ha salido a Suna junto al Hokage. –Menma alzó la vista.

-¿Chica pelirosa? ¿Hablan de Haruno Sakura?

-¿Con que así se llama, he? Debí pensarlo… Ahora que lo mencionas, dijiste su nombre al despertar, ¿la conoces?

-Sí, es algo así como mi rival… Pero la pregunta que se debe contestar aquí es cómo rayos sabes quién es y qué interés tienen en ella.

Tobi sonrió bajo su máscara, tal vez no fuera mala idea exterminar a esa mocosa lo antes posible con la ayuda de su nuevo títere; estando tan desprotegida y siendo tan inútil, la tal Sakura moriría de una vez por todas y pagaría la estupidez de meterse en su camino y de paso, exterminaría toda a la Konoha de ese mundo que, en sí, podría causarle un gran dolor de cabeza una vez que iniciase la guerra en aquel mundo. Después de todo, la voluntad del fuego seguramente también estaría plegada en cada shinobi del lugar y como era bien sabido, no se iba a arriesgar a que dicha voluntad llegase a colarse en alguno de los recovecos del agrietado corazón de Menma para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Viéndolo con su sharingan, el joven Namikaze aún no estaba del todo consumido, aquellos recovecos en su corazón eran simple y sencillamente las grietas que permitían que algo de luz se colase dentro de él; eran las memorias, los momentos, todo lo poco de valor que aun mantenía consigo de su antigua vida en la aldea y para que sus planes saliesen como debían ser, era indispensable eliminarlas y evitar a toda costa que Menma pudiera salvarse. Lo mancharía, lo obligaría a elegir por propio deseo la suciedad y acogerla por completo en su ser, ya lo había hecho con alguien igual de consumido como lo era Sasuke, Menma no representaría ninguna dificultad.

-¡Vaya! Al parecer esa chica tiene cierto efecto en ti… Al igual que muchas otras como Itachi, ¿no es así? Dime, Menma, ¿Qué es la aldea para ti? No te culparía si aún sintieses simpatía por ella, después de todo tu origen comienza ahí pero si me preguntas, es una pena que no puedas desprenderte de esos lazos que te atan a tu fragilidad. –Menma le miró peligrosamente.

-¿Qué dices?

-…Tanto poder, tanta magnificencia y tan mal aprovechada por mantener aun sentimientos humanos. ¿Es tan difícil de ver? Hoy fuiste derrotado no solo por subestimar a tus rivales o por actuar imprudentemente, no… Tú perdiste por tu debilidad emocional, aun contienes un corazón bondadoso en ti. Qué noble, que miserable…

El ojiazul oculto su mirada bajo el ligero flequillo de cabello que caía en su cara, apretaba los dientes con furia y sus manos atrapaban las sabanas con brutal fuerza; en su mente comenzaron a proyectarse las imágenes de su niñez, esas que fueron felices y que prontamente, se convirtieron en pesadillas. Intento detenerlas pero era inútil, la tragedia y el dolor que recibió en Konoha estaba saliendo a flote, dominando sus sentidos. El kyuubi comenzó a entender lo que el enmascarado quería y siguió su juego, susurrando con malicia al oído de su jinchuriki. Menma sujetó su cabeza, quería que dejaran de hablar, quería que se detuvieran.

-S-Sal de mi cabeza, estúpido zorro…

-¿Lo ves? Incluso la bestia lo sabe. ¡Reconócelo! En todo este tiempo has ido por todos lados destruyendo pequeñas aldeas a diestra y siniestra, ¡has atacado a las naciones que representan un peligro para Konoha! La misma aldea que, irónicamente, es la única a la que no le has puesto un solo dedo encima desde tu deserción. ¿Seguirás diciendo que no te mantienes leal a Konoha?

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es cierto! –Tobi carcajeó.

-¿A no? Se sinceró… Se nota que no has sido capaz de olvidarlos. Seguro en esa aldea te esperan todos los ciudadanos con los brazos abiertos; tus compañeros y tus padres, todos ellos te recibirían con una sonrisa si quisieras volver ¿no es así? Ahora que lo pienso, deben estar muy tristes y decepcionados de ti, o mejor dicho, de lo que terminaste convirtiéndote…

-¡Mentira!

Su estruendoso grito fue acompañado de la explosión de chakra que emergió del Namikaze, la cama quedó destrozada y con cada onda de energía que se esparcía por el recinto, muchas de las paredes, inmobiliario e inclusive las columnas del lugar comenzaron a sufrir grietas y lesiones. Zetsu admiró con una enorme sonrisa la fuerza de la oscuridad que el odio de Menma era capaz de emitir y también, alabó la inteligencia de Tobi para golpear justo en la vulnerabilidad de ese chico. El sharingan registró con gustoso animo como el jinchuriki alzaba el rostro, dejando a la vista un par de ojos rojizos inyectados en odio cual bestia herida y una sombría gesticulación llena de rencor y deseos de venganza.

-¡Ellos no merecen ninguna piedad! ¡¿Qué me esperan con sonrisas, qué están decepcionados y tristes de lo que soy?! ¡No, no tienen derecho, fue su culpa, ellos me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora! ¡Konoha, todos y cada uno de ellos!

" –_**Sí, es así como fue. Las personas están al asecho, te obligan a caer en la depravación y al final repudian su gran obra. Tú eres su creación, Menma y debes hacerlos pagar… Destierra de ti cada pedazo de sus cálidas mentiras, que no exista el perdón para Konoha o para cualquier otra aldea… Ódialos, humíllalos, ¡llévalos a la mayor de las desesperaciones!–"**_

-Es cierto, el Kyuubi tiene razón… ¡Los odios, odio este mundo!

-¿Entonces qué es lo que deseas, Menma? ¿Qué harás ahora? –Cuestionó Tobi.

-¡DESTRUIRLOS!

.

.

Sakura se detuvo abruptamente a medio camino mientras giraba su rostro hacia algún punto indefinido para los otros, llamando la atención de su tío y su escolta de Ambu. Sus orbes jade miraban a alguna parte del horizonte, buscando algo que carecía de imagen o familiarización pero que indudablemente hacía mella en su corazón. Riosuke miró a los de Ambu con cierto nerviosismo entre ellos y, tras una larga respiración, se acercó hasta donde reposaba su sobrina.

-¿S-Sucede algo, Saku-chan?

-No, es solo que tuve una extraña sensación… Como un mal presentimiento. Era algo oscuro, me hizo sentir vacía, como si alguien preciado estuviese perdido. Debió ser mi imaginación. –Riosuke sonrió.

-…Continuemos, Konoha aun esta lejos.

La pelirosa volvió a caminar y todos, inclusive el Hokage Provisional, soltaron un suspiro contenido de alivio. Para suerte de Riosuke, Sakura aún no estaba familiarizada con el oscuro chakra de Menma y por ello no había logrado reconocer a plenitud que era precisamente de él de quien provenía esa sensación energética. Caminando cerca de ella, Riosuke fue incapaz de mirarla de reojo con cierta preocupación, el chakra de Menma había llegado hasta ellos pese a la lejanía de su origen y por su temible poder, podía deducir que algo malo estaba por pasar. Debían llegar rápidamente a la aldea y comenzar, no solo la misión para regresar a Saku-chan sana y salva a su mundo, sino también, una contramedida para detener de una vez por todas los jodidos planes del maniático Namikaze.

-Por cierto, Sakura-chan, te lo agradezco. –Ella le miró.

-¿He? ¿Agradecer que, tío?

-Lo que hiciste fue impresionante. Durante la reunión con los consejeros estuve a punto de perder las riendas de la situación hasta que tu apareciste, realmente no me esperaba el verte ahí, frente a todos nosotros y más con tu actitud. Abriste las puertas hablando con autoridad y seguridad que por poco no te reconozco. ¡Eras exactamente como Sakura! De no saber la verdad hubiese caído, absolutamente todos se tragaron el hecho de que eras Sakura-Hime... Fue aterrador pero fabuloso.

-N-No es para tanto, no hice mucho.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! No solo evitaste que Suna rompiera nuestro convenio sino que también lograste cautivarlos con tus palabras, reforzaste nuestros lazos en la búsqueda de detener a Menma y no conforme con eso, salvaste la vida del Kazekage. ¿Hace cuánto que eres ninja medico?

-Comencé mi entrenamiento a los 12 años bajo la tutela de la mejor medico ninja del mundo y que, además, es Godaime Hokage: Tsunade Shisou. –Riosuke gritó.

-¡E-Eso no me lo esperaba! Pero tiene sentido, ella es mucho más responsable que yo, sin duda tiene buenas habilidades para llegar a ser Hokage… Es tan seria y recta, además de que no se dispone a las irresponsabilidades y evita el alcohol y las apuestas, seguro es una excelente hokage. -Sakura rió de solo imaginar lo que él diría si supiese como era el comportamiento de su sensei; luego se sorprendió cuando su tío acaricio su cabeza.- Has crecido tanto… La verdad estoy sorprendido y muy orgulloso de ti, Saku-chan, eres una chica maravillosa. Además tienes un sentido del deber y un amor por los demás que es de elogiarse. Soy afortunado de haberte podido conocer, mi pequeña sobrina.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente con unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad corriendo por sus mejillas, en aquel momento se sentía tan dichosa; nunca pensó que alguien pudiese ver sus habilidades de esa forma y ciertamente, tener el reconocimiento de alguien era algo hermoso. Comentarios como ese solo le hacían tener más confianza de lo que haría para ayudar a su equipo y al alternativo también. Riosuke admiró la felicidad que su sobrina era capaz de expresar y deseo, con todo su corazón, que un día pudiese ser capaz de ver a su verdadera sobrina feliz de nuevo.

.

.

Una última ráfaga de chakra fue lanzada, logrando empujar ligeramente hacia atrás no solo al enmascarado y a Zetsu, sino también causando daños en la habitación además de un notable temblor en la montaña en que reposaba su guarida. Su poder era extraordinario, no había comparación alguna con la magnitud de fuerza que Menma poseía una vez que la maldad se apoderaba de su mente y cuerpo. Ese era el ideal al que Sasuke debía haber aspirado, solo una fuerza así sería inamovible, solo así lo dominarían todo... La tranquilidad regreso al cuerpo de Menma quien con toda normalidad comenzó a caminar, pasando en medio de sus acompañantes y se dedicó a encaminarse fuera del recinto, siendo seguido de cerca por los otros dos.

Los sirvientes con que se topaban le miraron con cierto terror y pánico pero ninguno se permitió preguntar con respecto del aumento en el chakra de su amo, él pelinegro avanzaba con una postura recta, cual vanidoso rey que se mostraba ante todos con magnificencia; tras varios minutos de caminata a través de los salones del lugar, Tobi pudo reconocer una amplia estancia donde se podía admirar un trono peculiar al final del mismo. Deteniéndose en el inicio de los escalóneles que daban a dicho asiento, soltó un carraspeo fingido para atraer la atención del silencioso jinchuriki.

-Sería conveniente apresurar la recolección del Hachibi… Nuestros movimientos se verán entorpecidos una vez que Konoha actué, es evidente que Suna se les unirá y aunque las demás aldeas no estén a favor de ellos, se unirán solo para detenerte, incluyendo a Akatsuki. -Observó como el chicho alzaba su azulada capa del asiento, colocándosela rápidamente.- Si tomamos al Hachibi ahora mismo, podremos completar la recolección y el Gedo Masou tendrá al fin la energía que necesita para despertar al Juubi. Con él será imposible que alguna de las 5 naciones se revele y…

-No. He perdido el interés en su caza, no los necesito para terminar con este patético mundo. Dejaremos los bijuu e iremos a destruir Konoha de una vez por todas, no está en discusión.

-Pero…

-Tobi, si no estás de acuerdo con mi plan entonces será mejor que lo digas… Aquel que no está conmigo, está en mi contra. –Sin evitarlo, los ojos azules le impregnaron un terror indescifrable.- Así que analiza lo que decidirás, dependiendo a tu respuesta decidiré que hacer contigo.

Tobi guardo silencio mientras sus manos enguantadas se empuñaban con frustración a la par en que asentía al Namikaze; por ahora sería mejor dejarle hacer lo que quisiera, no quería perder a esta importante carta por no cumplirle sus caprichos. Menma tomó asiento, sujetando a su vez con su mano izquierda lo que era su característica máscara de zorro.

-Si no mal recuerdo, aun no has respondido mi pregunta anterior, Tobi. ¿Qué es lo que buscas con Sakura Haruno?

-Digamos que ella representa una molestia en mi plan. ¿Te preocupa?

-En lo absoluto… Pero admitiré que me es incomprensible porque sería ella una molestia para ti, después de todo no perteneces a nuestra realidad, así que no sé qué es lo que los relaciona…

-Si en verdad quieres saberlo, dejare entonces que lo sepas pero no ahora… Te enteraras una vez lleguemos a Konoha.

Menma se resignó al alzar ligeramente sus hombros, se colocó rápidamente la máscara y se puso en pie, comenzando a descender por las escaleras. Si, ciertamente, no le agradaba la idea de dejar en pausa el despertar del Juubi pero ya se encargaría de que ese mocoso cumpliera sus órdenes; por ahora, no sería mala idea regresar a la idea de exterminar de una vez por todas la entrometida Sakura Haruno y a la Konoha alternativa. Una sonrisa se formó bajo la máscara naranjada de espirales mientras el sharingan se entrecerraba con diversión de por medio.

-…Solo cuando lo veas con tus propios ojos, Menma-kun, lo entenderás todo.

* * *

Hola! Dejo a ustedes el capitulo 24, gracias por sus comentarios y por agregar a favoritos u alertas ;) ¿Qué les parece el capitulo de hoy? Poco a poco las cosas se van desenredando y al mismo tiempo, grandes dificultades estan por venir... Tengo una pequeña duda con respecto a los Fic, ¿cual es el fic más largo que han leido? ¿Cuantos capitulos tuvo? ¿Consideran buenas las secuelas? Agradeceria que además de sus comentarios a este capitulo, tambien pudiesen contestar estas pequeñas preguntas :3 Nuevamente agradesco de todo corazón su apoyo y bueno, nos veremos en la siguiente publicación. ¡Linda semana para ustedes!


	25. Chapter 25

_Se internó en la oscuridad del túnel principal, enfocando su chakra para poder detectar el menor movimiento en su alrededor. Una ligera sombra comenzó a hacerse visible en el túnel. Detuvo su paso a mitad del camino, afilando su mirada con peligrosidad; frente a él apareció un grupo de Zetsu blanco, que no pudieron omitir un sonido conjunto de impresión ante su presencia. La indiferencia era su punto fuerte, pero la paciencia no; si esa cosa no creía su historia, lucharía entonces. Apretó ligeramente las mandíbulas, a sabiendas de que el chakra que podía usar era demasiado limitado._

_-¿U-Uchiha Sasuke…? ¿En verdad eres tú?_

_-Hn_

**.**

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 25: Miedos y promesas. **_

**.**

En silencio, Sasuke observó a los Zetsu con total indiferencia mientras su mente maquinaba toda clase de situaciones de contingencia en caso de que el plan fallase. Uno de los Zetsu se acercó un paso, mirándole analíticamente de pies a cabeza, como si su presencia se tratase de alguna clase de alucinación.

-No pareces mentir… La forma de tu chakra no está alterada, tú eres Sasuke.

-¿Dónde está Tobi?

-Está fuera de la guarida, tardara un tiempo en venir. –Contestó otro.

-¿Cómo es que has logrado escapar y venir hasta aquí?

-No tengo porque decírtelo. Fuera de mi camino, quiero ver el cuerpo de mi hermano.

-¿El cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha? ¿Para que deseas verle? –Sasuke gruñó.

-Debo implantarme sus ojos, ahora muévete.

Avanzo unos pasos y un tercer Zetsu se movió a la par de sus movimientos. Sasuke le miró furibundo, estaban colmando su paciencia con bastante facilidad. Zetsu pareció notarlo y se mostró un tanto nervioso, al igual que sus demás copias.

-Si ese es el caso, es indispensable que uno de nosotros vaya contigo pues el trasplante será doloroso y requerirás de apoyo para ello. Sin embargo, necesitamos algunas cosas antes de proceder a implantarte sus ojos.

-¡Tsk! No necesito nada de ustedes, puedo hacerlo solo. –Zetsu afiló su mirada.

-¿Por qué tanta reticencia a tener nuestra ayuda? ¿Hay algo que estés ocultando?

Sasuke guardó silencio sin saber muy bien qué diablos contestar o mejor dicho, sabiendo que tenía demasiadas respuestas posibles pero que ninguna lograría convencer a esas criaturas que, a leguas, ya se mostraban a la defensiva con él. Empuñó su mano dispuesto a acumular chakra en ese sitio y concretar un intento de chidori; era inevitable y ya lo decía él, ese plan de entrar mediante el diálogo no sería posible. Pelear era la única forma de salir con vida ahora y eso era lo que haría. Fue en ese instante, cuando la tensión sería rota con el millar de las aves y los fortuitos gritos de batalla de los Zetsu, que un nuevo chakra se hizo presente justo a tiempo para detenerlos.

-¡Sasuke-kun, te encontré, ¿Cuánto ibas a tardarte?!

Frente a ellos y sujeta al brazo de Sasuke se encontraba Karin, la chica que integraba el equipo del mismo nombrado Taka y que, en su momento, fue atravesada por el Uchiha durante su batalla con Danzou. Él le miro con total impresión pero ella solo se concentraba en restregar su mejilla contra su brazo. Los Zetsu estaban igual o más confundidos que Sasuke.

-¿K-Karin?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, pelirroja?

-¡¿Qué no es obvio?! Logré escaparme de las sucias garras de los shinobi de Konoha, aunque no me alimentaban mal no podía soportar el terrible y asqueroso olor de su chakra, ¡Ugh! –Comentó, girándose de frente a Sasuke y mostrando su espalda a los Zetsu.- Cuando estaba por escapar pude sentir el hermoso chakra de Sasuke-kun y le salve. ¿No es así, Sasuke?

-¿Pero que no intento asesinarte?

-¡E-Eso es indudable, es un jodido maniaco de mierda, bastardo! ¡Por días enteros quise patearle hasta que lamiera la suela de mis pies para pedirme perdón! –Gritoneó Karin, luego la furia fue sustituida por melosidad.- P-Pero él es tan bello y fuerte… Además cuando le liberé, me pidió que colaborara para traspasarle los ojos de su hermano, ¡Dijo que le era indispensable mi presencia! Moeh… ¿No es lindo?

-…Le has perdonado entonces.

-¡En efecto, planta mutante! Ahora estoy de su lado, ¿No es así, Sa-su-ke-kun?

Al pronunciar su nombre de ese modo, Karin alzó su mirada a él y por un instante, Sasuke pudo jurar que los ojos rojizos de la Karin se tiñeron de un verde jade demasiado familiar para él. Gruñó, no sabiendo si solo era su imaginación o el destino le jugaba una broma, pero por el momento tomar esa ruta era la más segura para obtener el cuerpo de Itachi. Alzó la vista y comenzó a avanzar hacia el primer Zetsu, deteniéndose frente a él con notable amenaza.

-¿Dónde está? –Zetsu tragó saliva.

-…Sígueme, e-en este momento te llevare a él.

Dejando al resto de los secuaces de Madara continuar su camino, Sasuke fue encaminado por Zetsu a una habitación resguardada en las entrañas de la guarida Akatsuki. Al adentrarse, fueron capaces de observar el cuerpo inerte del mayor de los Uchiha reposando tranquilamente sobre una especie de mesa/altar de madera, limpio y vestido con unas ropas similares a las que le vio en aquella mortal batalla. Apretó las manos en puños hasta que sus nudillos se volviesen blanquecinos mientras se encaminaba hasta detenerse frente a Itachi; respiró hondamente, retomando la compostura y volviendo a la seriedad del momento, se giró y miró a Karin.

-Es hora, apresúrate.

-Tan malhumorado como siempre, ¡deberías aprender a ser más amable! Pero no importa, así te quiero. –Sasuke gruñó y luego miró a Zetsu.

-Lárgate.

-…Sé que es lo que deseas pero debo negarme, puede que mi presencia sea de utilidad. Además, ¿Qué no te preocupa que esta mujer, quien hasta hace poco aseguro desear matarte, este a solas contigo? No voy a arriesgarme a que Tobi sepa que tras volver has sido herido por alguna de las artimañas de esa chica.

Con la paciencia totalmente destruida, Sasuke estuvo a nada de darle muerte a ese estorboso hasta que fue interrumpido por los labios de Karin, que se había arrojado sin aviso alguno contra él, acorralándole entre su cuerpo y la mesa donde reposaba su hermano. La unión de sus labios se volvió apasionada, demasiado intima para alguien tan asocial como él pero de alguna manera, aquella boca que le invitaba a dejarse convencer no le era desagradable. Contra cualquier pronóstico y aun en shock, correspondió con la misma fuerza con que ella le besaba, sintiendo indescriptibles emociones dentro de su cuerpo y que se asemejaban a la emoción y adrenalina de las batallas. Cuando se hubo separado, Karin giró su total atención a Zetsu, quien les miraba totalmente aturdido y nervioso.

-Me parece que no hay mucho de lo que puedas ser útil en este momento, esperpento. Sería mejor que nos dieras un tiempo a solas… –Siseó bajando un poco el cierre de su ropa y relamiendo sus labios con lujuria.- Yo me encargare de todo aquí, si necesito tu apoyo lo hare saber, pero antes… Sasuke-kun y yo tenemos… Ciertos asuntos que resolver antes.

-D-De acuerdo, yo… Estoy yéndome.

-No regreses por aquí pronto ni se te ocurra espiarnos, Sasuke-kun es tímido y no tolerara que andes de chismoso escuchando nuestra candente conversación.

Zetsu no profirió nada y se apresuró a dejarles en soledad, aquello sería una de las cosas que intentaría borrar de su mente desesperadamente ¿desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha se permitía semejantes cosas? Por otro lado, Sasuke concentro sus sentidos en asegurarse de que Zetsu no estuviera cerca, un suspiro y ahora únicamente estaban ellos dos. De la nada y con brutalidad, su boca fue cubierta por una frágil mano pero que en su calidez fue capaz de reconocerla. Bajó su mirada pocos centímetros y se encontró cara a cara con la mente maestra del plan que le llevaría a esa situación: Sakura Haruno le miraba con ojos llenos de enojo y un gesto de desagrado.

-…Una palabra al respecto de lo que sucedió al resto y te mato.

Sakura removió su mano, mientras Sasuke le miraba con total impresión y con lo cual, únicamente pudo ponerse más furiosa.

-Tú eras Karin… Entonces tu acabas de… –Ella gruñó.

-Sí, te bese, ¿algún problema? Tsk, créeme, me fue tan desagradable como lo fue para ti. ¡Demonios! Fue el momento más desagradable y tenso de mi vida. –Sasuke se sintió ofendido.

-Hn, no era eso lo que parecía.

-¿Así? Pues déjame decirte que tu percepción de la realidad esta tan jodida como tu cerebro de maniático vengador. Creo que aquí eres el menos indicado para hablar. ¿No crees?

-…Mentirosa, lo disfrutaste. –Ella bufó con ironía.

-¿No me digas? ¡Es absurdo! ¿Por qué insistes en que me gusto? Sí que eres un ególatra… Créeme, Uchiha, lo que paso no solo fue lo más repulsivo que me he visto obligada a hacer por asegurar el éxito de mis planes, sino también algo que preferiría hacer con todos, incluyendo animales, antes que contigo.

Sasuke realizó una mueca de enojo incomprensible mientras la veía encaminarse y mirar el cuerpo de su hermano con detenimiento, algo en su comentario no le agrado en nada y más cuando podía asegurar que al besarse, había percibido que ella disfrutaba del contacto tanto como él había terminado haciéndolo. De repente su mente detuvo todo pensamiento, ¿Pero porque se molestaba tanto de que ella opinase que le era repulsivo? ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en su beso con Sakura? ¿Cuándo fue que confirmo que disfruto de sus labios rosados? ¿Era el saber que fue Sakura quien en realidad le beso, lo que le hacía sentir tan vivo? Gruñó y frunció el ceño, desechando rápidamente semejantes idioteces que no eran otra cosa que, precisamente, idioteces. Lo único bueno que aquella mujer estaba haciendo era el asegurarse de que saldrían de allí con su hermano a cuestas y, por ende, de lo único que se permitiría disfrutar era de los beneficios del trato que Sakura le ofrecía.

Lo que aconteció en ese momento lo olvidaría pronto.

Sakura por su parte miraba a Itachi con alguna clase de nostalgia en su mirada, aquel que debía ser llamado héroe y que murió como un villano estaba frente a ella, inerte pero con un esplendor digno de aquel que ha sufrido y que obtiene al fin la paz. Acarició inconscientemente su rostro, mientras su mente se llenaba de vagos recuerdos sobre Itachi, aquel que le enseño pocas cosas pero importantes a su vez, aquel que era amable y cariñoso con todo mundo y que sería su admiración (además de su padre, claro está). Aquel que de los ideales pacifistas se convirtió en un frio asesino y peligroso desertor de la aldea, aquel hombre que seguía siendo alguien lleno de misterios indescifrables para ella, para el mundo e inclusive, para el mismo hermano menor al que abandono en soledad de por vida.

Era extraño, pero ese cuerpo sin vida le transmitía tanta calidez que casi podría decir que veía al Itachi de su mundo y ciertamente, ahora sabiendo la verdad de este hombre, se sentía realmente agradecida por lo que hizo por su aldea. Mirando a su costado, observo las tensas pero tristes gesticulaciones del Uchiha menor y no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se acongojaba un poco al reconocer que, aun en su estupidez, Sasuke solo era una víctima más; aquel dolor que sus orbes oscuros reflejaban secretamente le dejaban ver el peso que llevaba a cuestas como un ancla del cual era incapaz de escapar sin apoyo y en ese momento, la cadena del ancla podía ser rota de completar el pacto que le hizo. Dando un par de pasos atrás, Sakura tomó un pergamino que cargaba en su estuche de armas y al extenderlo sobre el suelo, aquello logró llamar la atención de Sasuke, quien fue capaz de ver un sello irreconocible.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Esto, es lo que nos permitirá llevarnos a tu hermano lejos de este chiquero y de regreso a su hogar.

-¡Tsk! No seas idiota, sabes que no era a lo que me refería. –Ella gruñó.

-¿Sabes? Empiezo a creer que en lugar de poner tu cabeza en el culo de Sai, terminare poniéndosela a uno de esos raros bichos blancos de hace rato. ¡Eres irritante! Esto de ver a tu hermano sí que te pone tenso, así que tranquilízate antes de que decida noquearte y dejarte con la duda. -Suspiró y relajó su postura para evitar complicar los nervios del Uchiha.-…Esto que ves, es un sello que me hará posible guardar el cuerpo de tu hermano, con lo cual nos evitaremos cargar con su peso. Seria riesgoso que alguien le dañara o que lo perdiéramos, ¡Peor aún si tomamos en cuenta que llevarlo cargando podría causar que nos atrapen!

-Hn, ya veo.

-Bien, ahora, ¿puedo proceder su excelencia, o es que tiene otra exigencia con los medios de transporte?

-¡Cállate y has lo que tengas que hacer!

Con una sonrisa socarrona, Sakura se puso en pie y cortó muy ligeramente el dedo de Itachi, extrayendo un poco de su sangre y que, sucesivamente, dejo caer sobre el pergamino. La tinta emitió luz y tras un rápido sello, Sakura estampó su mano sobre el mismo y el cuerpo de Itachi se esfumó en una explosión de humo. Tras un suspiró, Sakura cerró el rollo y se lo arrojó a Sasuke quien le miró interrogante por cierto lapso de tiempo. Sakura miró el pergamino con una extraña seriedad melancólica de por medio, como si estuviese recordando algo.

-Llévalo tú, eres el único que puede protegerlo como se debe.

Él no pronunció palabra alguna, no solo porque no supiese que decir, sino porque en ese instante y de entre las paredes apareció un enorme número de Zetsu blanco con claras intenciones de entrometerse en su escape. Sakura gruñó al ponerse de pie, al parecer y tras dejar su transformación, ellos pudieron percatarse de su mentira. Ambos chocaron sus espaldas en alguna tradicional forma de colaboración en las tácticas de combate ninja. Zetsu les miró furibundo.

-Ya lo sabía, esa chica me parecía demasiada extraña… Y tú, Sasuke, parece que ahora estas del lado de Konoha. ¡Tobi te asesinara!

-Hn, no te equivoques. No estoy del lado de nadie, ni de Tobi ni de Konoha. –Sakura carcajeó.

-Por ahora, Sasuke… No voy a permitir que vuelvas a irte. –De reojo, pudo ver la ligera tensión que él sufría tras su comentario.- Por ahora, ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un rato?

Sasuke observó con cierta impresión el enorme chakra que comenzó a emanar de la pelirosa y admiró la confianza que inspiraba su fiera mirada y segura postura de combate; era como ver a una notable guerrera mostrarse con superioridad nata sobre sus enemigos que retrocederían con temor de solo ver su porte. Sakura alzó el mentón y miró con desafío a los Zetsu; Sasuke a sus espaldas hizo lo mismo, manteniéndose cerca de ella y sintiéndose cómodo a su lado, como si supiera que Sakura sería una colega de pelea similar a como en su niñez lo fue Naruto. Algo en esa actitud indomable y valiente de pelea le inspiraba demasiada confianza y orgullo de ella.

-¡Vamos, Sasuke!

-¡Hn!

.

Kakashi observó con su único ojo visible y una notable gota de frustración cayendo por su nuca lo que sería el alboroto causado por sus alumnos. Desde la lejanía y en compañía de un enfurecido Sai, la destrucción de una parte de la guarida de Akatsuki se hacía cada vez más evidente por la enorme masa de humo que sobresalía a la superficie. Ambos eran capaces de deducir lo que sucedía y también sabían que la mayor parte de semejante acción era causada por la joven pelirosa, quien parecía no medir el uso de su chakra para hacer a diestra y siniestra contra los indefensos Zetsu que resguardaban la guarida.

-Esa mujer… ¿Qué demonios está pensando haciendo tanto alboroto? ¡Con tanto ruido incluso Madara podría escucharlo a kilómetros de aquí!

-Ya, ya… No podemos culparla. Seguir el plan tal como se pretendía ya era inútil, esos Zetsu lo echaron a perder y Sasuke no es alguien a quien se le pueda confiar las cuestiones de paciencia. Si intervenía o no, el resultado sería el mismo, pelear sería inevitable tarde o temprano.

-Debo admitirlo, Kakashi-sensei… Sakura me ha sorprendido.

-Si, a mí también. Realmente no esperaba que tuviese semejante plan de contingencia, ¡es más! Nunca creí que pudiese visualizar esta situación y se antepusiera a ella con tal eficacia. Además claro de recopilar información sobre la compañera de Sasuke, la peliroja esa… Sin duda un plan muy elaborado y afortunado, diría yo.

-Al parecer la fea se ha vuelto una caja de incontables sorpresas. ¡Endemoniada mujer!

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara, se sentía orgulloso de todo lo que la alterna Sakura era capaz de lograr y que, en su interior, sentía que su verdadera alumna podía mostrarle algún día. Suspiró y se puso en pie, aun si lo de Sakura había sido sorprendente, el hecho de que Sasuke se apegase al plan sin intentar traicionarlos y estuviese en ese instante colaborando como compañero de pelea con la pelirosa era algo totalmente impresionante, mucho más de lo que la haruno alterna pudiese hacer. Con ello en mente, el sensei del equipo no pudo retomar la seriedad y borrar de sus labios aquella grata sonrisa: _Sasuke podría estar cambiando._

-Sai, invoca el ave en este momento, por favor.

-¿Es tiempo de hacer nuestra aparición?

-En efecto. Ya viene siendo tiempo de volver a la aldea.

Ambos vieron como dos diminutas figuras salían de un salto de entre el humo, uno de ellos se mantuvo quieto en el aire mientras su compañero realizaba un par de sellos y conducía una llamarada intensa de fuego sobre los túneles de la guarida de Madara, dejando escuchar algunos de los lamentos de los pocos Zetsu que seguramente aún quedaban con vida. Luego de ello, Sasuke y Sakura se perdieron en la espesura del bosque y prontamente, alzando vuelo sobre una hermosa ave de tinta, Sai y Kakashi fueron a su encuentro: La misión había terminado.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-Eres muy amable, Sakura. Demasiado como para que siempre te muestres tan sola…_

_Dulce y serena, llena de calidez y sabiduría; todo eso contenía aquella amable voz que corría a través de sus oídos. Sus ojos jade se abrieron observando la nada del espacio pero que se asemejaba bastante al hermoso azul del cielo. Aquella voz le llamaba en medio del lugar, irreconocible y sin origen al cual ella pudiese referirse. Miró a su alrededor pero fue en vano, al parecer la única cosa tangible y real era su misma persona. _

_-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? _

_-Es un punto muerto existente en el interior de una persona, su mundo de las ideas, el único conducto espiritual que rompe las barreras del espacio y el tiempo._

_-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate! Si esto es un ataque, ten por seguro que te eliminare ¡Pelea!_

_-¿Pelea? Eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar. _

_El espacio se distorsionó y le mostró un sinfín de atrocidades, una aparente secuencia de sucesos que acontecerían al mismo tiempo pero que ella podía relacionar con uno u otro mundo. Observó por ejemplo la magnitud de la batalla que Naruto y las cinco naciones ninjas enfrentarían contra una enorme creatura con un Sharingan y diez colas, vió morir a cientos de ninjas y sopesó la muerte de personas con las que tuvo relación; a sus espaldas y al girarse, pudo ver ahora cosas que le serían más familiares, ahí, en ese espacio, pudo ver a Menma sobre la misma bestia que anteriormente despertó en la otra escena. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver como su aldea era destruida sin reparos en una sola explosión, sangre y cuerpos se amontonaron bajo los pies de Menma, quien reía con felicidad mientras uno de sus ojos proyectaba un sharingan y una maligna sombra a sus espaldas que no pudo reconocer._

_-¿P-Pero que…? _

_-Esto sucederá si no logramos hacer un cambio a la situación de ambos mundos. Debes resolverlo todo, ayúdalos, ayúdate… Busca en tus recuerdos la manera de regresar y duerme, porque en los sueños podrás encontrar las respuestas que necesitas para cambiar el destino del mundo._

_-¡¿De qué hablas?! _

_-Encuentra el modo de regresar a tu mundo y encuéntrate con tu otro yo. Si ambas no son capaces de lograrlo…_

_El tumulto de gritos y lamentos a su alrededor le agobiaron y pronto se vio a si misma sobre los cadáveres de sus compañeros; su cara demostró horror, Ino, Riosuke, Sasuke… Todos ellos bajo sus pies como cadáveres que le iban sumiendo bajo ellos. Desesperada intento zafarse pero no podía, las manos de los inertes cuerpos le jalaban, tironeaban de ella hacia el fondo mientras Menma le miraba con notable tristeza pero a su vez, con una sádica satisfacción de por medio. Alguien le llamaba en ecos pero su pánico no le permitía responder, la pesadilla le tenía atrapada y sin salida. Entonces y al mirar de nuevo su propio cuerpo, Sakura respingó con temor al ver sus manos bañadas en la sangre de sus colegas, tembló, viéndose ahora dentro de un lago lleno del rojo escarlata donde flotaban ahora todos los cuerpos pero específicamente uno que golpeo frente a su estómago. La voz reiteró cruelmente sus palabras._

_-…Todos morirán._

_**Ahí, sus orbes vieron su propio cuerpo sin vida alguna.**_

_._

_._

_._

-¡No!

-¡Sakura, despierta!

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y levantándose de golpe, Sakura se percató de que su maestro estaba a su lado; Sasuke observo desconcertado las reacciones de su ex compañera, ella se miraba el cuerpo con pavor mientras removía de ellas algo que no tenían, sin tomarle importancia a las palabras de su Sensei o del vago de su reemplazo. En sus ojos pudo ver la carencia del brillo pero la firme presencia de una vívida imagen ilusoria que nublaba sus sentidos, como una alucinación que le atrapaba fuera de la realidad y por alguna extraña razón se vio a punto de acercarse y hacer algo que la despertara de ese lapsus, hasta que Kakashi pareció exasperarse y disculpándose de antemano, comenzó a zarandearla de una forma brusca. Miró como Sakura parpadeaba constantemente mientras su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse pero seguía siendo sonora y pesada; sus ojos volvieron a brillar, hecho irrefutable de que ahora estaba consciente de la situación y sin embargo, su cuerpo temblaba sin inhibición, con un temor desconocido. El sensei del equipo suspiró con alivio y alzó su mano para tocar su frente, en un gesto de clara preocupación. Por su parte, Sai y Sasuke observaban todo desde una distancia prudencial sobre el ave de tinta.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura?

-S-Si… No es nada, ya paso. Estoy bien… ¿Qué hice? –Kakashi frunció el ceño.

-Estabas durmiendo tranquilamente pero de la nada comenzaste a gritar, intentamos despertarte pero cuando te incorporaste no reaccionabas. ¿Sucedió algo, que viste en tu sueño?

-N-No lo sé, no entiendo que fue todo eso pero… Escuche una voz que decía disparates pero al siguiente instante… –Condujo su mano a su rostro, con ansiedad.- Vi sangre, y destrucción…. ¡M-Mis manos estaban bañadas en su sangre! Y-Yo…

Kakashi acarició su cabellera mientras la veía intentar calmarse por completo, algo en ese sueño la había impactado tanto como para poner a la fría Sakura en ese estado. Miró a sus dos colegas de viaje y se sintió un tanto frustrado al darse cuenta de que poco a poco la verdad sobre su alumna alternativa estaba cerca de ser inevitablemente develado y él no podía controlarlo, todo se estaba saliendo de las manos. Sai le miro con profunda duda y preocupación antes de hablar.

-Deberíamos parar… Sakura no se ve nada bien. –Kakashi negó.

-Es innecesario, se pondrá bien en un rato, solo necesita descansar un poco más.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Mírala! Está al borde de un colapso mental. Necesita tomar un descanso, seguramente la altura afecto su sueño y es lo que la tiene así… -Sai miró a su compañera, que seguía temblando.- No, creo que es más conveniente bajar. Voy a aterrizar en aquel punto para que Sak…

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, pintor de quinta!

Sakura alzó la mirada, intentando mostrarse fuerte cuando no era así; si Sai se detenía, posiblemente la cosa se pondría peor porque tendría que alejarse de Kakashi, quien era el único capaz de calmar sus pesadillas desde que llego a ese mundo. Lo miró fugazmente, sujetándose a su chaleco verde, en su mundo siempre sufría pesadillas de aquella índole y para evitarlas se restringía a si misma del sueño, por lo cual siempre se mostraba de malhumor; sin embargo, cuando durmió la primera noche en casa del ninja copia y sus pesadillas volvieron a atacarla, Kakashi había venido a ella y le había tranquilizado hasta el punto de conciliar el sueño. A partir de entonces, él se había vuelto una medicina contra sus temores y poco a poco, dejo de tener pesadillas o recuerdos, todas ellas se habían detenido… hasta este momento.

-¿Estas segura, Sakura? –Ella asintió.

-No te preocupes, S-Sai… Estaré bien, solo, s-solo no te detengas o pateare tu t-trasero hasta que no allá un mañana. Quiero llegar a la aldea de una vez por todas.

-Ya la has oído. Hagamos lo que dice o nos matara a golpes a todos.

Ante las palabras de Kakashi, Sai simplemente asintió, desistiendo. Sasuke notó, al igual que su reemplazo, que el ataque de nervios no era algo común de Sakura pero que aparentemente era algo que Kakashi sabía de antemano, pues ahora se encontraba susurrándole palabras al oído que lograban calmar a la pelirosa quien, a su vez, se aferraba a su sensei de una forma algo poco convencional. Era como ver a un padre cariñoso que hablaba con su pequeña hija, víctima de sueños que le perturbaban pero que tenían una relación en común conocida por ambos. Sai pretendió ignorar aquello y centro su atención al camino; Sasuke, en cambio, permaneció con sus orbes fijos sobre ellos, registrando todo con meticulosa y hambrienta curiosidad. Por otro lado, a los ojos de Kakashi, Sakura estaba tan indefensa e insegura como salía estarlo su verdadera alumna.

-Ya está, Sakura, solo ha sido un sueño.

-¡Losé! Pero fue tan jodidamente real… Me sentía ahí, presente. Ya se habían detenido pero algo… algo los trae de vuelta. ¿Qué es lo que quieren decirme? –Kakashi le ayudó a recostarse sobre su pecho.- No lo entiendo… Por eso odio recordar, por eso detesto las pesadillas… Porque terminan siendo un mal augurio.

-Deja de pensar en ello, es mejor que descanses un poco.

-Tengo miedo de volver a dormir…

-No va a pasarte nada, Sakura. Ha sido solo un mal sueño… Duerme. –Ella obedeció y se permitió cerrar sus ojos.- En los sueños no hay nada que pueda herirte, no es real.

Sakura apretó los labios con fuerza, reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaron ferozmente con salir de sus ojos y en secreto, movió sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno para que Kakashi no la escuchase, pero los ojos de Sasuke decodificaron sus palabras. _Los sueños no me hieren… me están matando, sensei_. Algo realmente extraño estaba pasando y ahora quedaba claro para él: ellos dos guardaban un secreto, uno que deseaban nadie supiera y que, si lo veía bien, podía considerarse un punto de ataque en caso de que intentasen engañarle. Y Kakashi, quien alzó la mirada y se topó con los orbes ónix de Sasuke lo supo, supo que el Uchiha sería una amenaza; a partir de entonces tendría que mantenerlo vigilado pues en sus ojos, podía vislumbrar el brillo de la decisión, él sabía que ocultaban algo y ahora, no pararía hasta enterarse de ello.

Al cabo de unas horas de vuelo, que se había acelerado gracias a la disimulada preocupación del ex miembro de Raíz por el estado de la pelirosa, a la lejanía el grupo pudo apreciar lo que era la aldea de la hoja aun en reconstrucción. Al aterrizar, fueron testigos de una notable y poco normal movimiento en ella y con cierta suposición de que aquello solo significaba algo importante, Kakashi los llevó –Luego de cargar a Sakura en su espalda y de que Sasuke se colocase nuevamente la capucha- a donde posiblemente podrían obtener respuestas, solo esperaba que Shizune no estuviese igual de ocupada que el resto. En su camino se cruzó con Kiba quien venía montado sobre Akamaru y por la forma de su saludo, era evidente que sabía de su llegada y que les había dado encuentro por decisión propia.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Kiba?

-Los cinco Kages han ordenado la movilización de todos los shinobi de las distintas naciones con dirección a la aldea del rayo donde formaremos el ejército de la alianza y empezaremos el ataque. Por lo que parece, Madara también ha tomado sus cartas y está en movimiento…

-Eso quiere decir que la guerra ha comenzado.

Sasuke entrecerró sus orbes ante la afirmación de Sai y el silencio de los otros dos, si la guerra había comenzado era obvio que retrasarían el convenio que tenían planeado con él para centrarse en la batalla contra Madara y si en dicha circunstancia, pretendían contar con su apoyo sin darle beneficio alguno por adelantado, Sasuke ya tenía preparada su negativa a participar en la guerra. Los repentinos pero sutiles movimientos de Sakura a espaldas de Kakashi llamaron la atención de los otros, la pelirosa se alzó ligeramente sobre el hombro del jounnin aun con algo de desorientación por el sueño. Kiba le miró, extrañándose de su gesto cansado.

-No te vez muy bien, Sakura. ¿Te paso algo?

-Para nada, digamos que las alturas no son lo mío. Por otra parte, ¿dijiste… que la guerra comenzó?

-En efecto, no a pasado mucho desde el aviso pero como ven, aun estamos preparando algunos recursos para llevar con nosotros que serán utilez. Shizune a estado monitoreando todo y esperamos comenzar el viaje hoy mismo.

-Por lo que dices, supongo que partiremos por la tarde y viajaremos durante toda la noche sin descanso para estar en la aldea del rayo a más tardar mañana por la mañana.

-Así es Kakashi-sensei…

-¿Dónde esta Shizune? –Cuestiono Sakura.

-La vi encaminándose a la tienda donde están los equipos médicos para darles instrucciones, si te apresuras tal vez la alcanzes antes de que se mueva de nuevo a otra sección. Debo irme, nos veremos luego, tengo que ayudar con las proviciones.

Tras la partida de Kiba, Sakura bajo de la espalda de Kakashi y con renovada energía tomo rumbo donde Shizune seguida por sus compañeros de viaje. Sasuke caminaba tras ella, escuchando con atención lo que comentaba al sensei del equipo 7; no podía creer que una chica que hasta hace unas pocas horas atrás estaba en pánico e histeria total cambiase radicalmente su faceta a una seria, decidida y que claramente se reflejaba en su forma de andar y hablar. Se mostraba tan fuerte y segura de sí misma, pero él había sido testigo de su fragilidad interior, una fragilidad que le era desconocida, que la hería y que por ser ella quien la portaba, le provocaba curiosidad. ¿Qué podía hacerla comportarse de ese modo? ¿Había sido siempre así? ¿Qué era lo que atormentaba a la única persona dentro del team 7 que no se sumergía en la soledad?

-… ¿Lo notaste, no es así?

Sasuke miró a Sai que estaba algunos pasos tras de él. El pintor miró cautelosamente al frente, donde Sakura caminaba lado a lado de Kakashi varios pasos delante de ellos.

-Desde que llego, hay algo que no termina de encajar. Ella ha cambiado y no creo que sea algo "normal", algo en el ataque que recibió de Madara debe estar haciendo efecto en Sakura.

-Hmp, ¿Deberías decirme esto?

-No, no debería. Eres un enemigo potencial y sin embargo, aun con eso, no dejas de ser su compañero… Te he observado y sé que tienes dudas, te interesa lo que está sucediendo más allá de su convenio. –Sasuke gruñó.

-No seas estúpido, lo que le pase a esa molestia o a cualquiera de ustedes no es mi problema. Lo único que me mantiene atado para no asesinarlos a todos son los supresores en mi cuerpo. –Sai entrecerró los ojos con furia contenida. Él sonrió, socarronamente.- Deberías agradecerle, es por esa chica de la que ahora desconfías que Konoha aún sigue en pie y créeme, si ella falla, voy a encargarme de que todos ustedes caigan junto con Sakura.

Sai sujeto con fuerza el antebrazo de Sasuke, deteniéndolo rápidamente y condujo su pequeña katana a él; en una fracción de tiempo, el ataque fue detenido por la mano de la pelirosa que habia aparecido justo a tiempo para bloquear el arma de Sai con un Kunai. Sasuke no se inmuto por una u otra cosa, pero bajo la atenta mirada de Kakashi, el Uchiha estaba únicamente esperando el instante presiso para dar un certero golpe al ex ambu pues aun si era imperceptible para Sai, aun en la mano derecha del pelinegro existían rastros de lo que pretendía ser un Chidori.

Sakura alzo la mirada amenazadoramente, soportando la fuerza que Sai imponía sobre el Kunai, era claro que él no deria su brazo a torcer y sin lugar a dudas, una pelea seria la única forma de parar su arranque de ira. Sai recargo su peso al frente para hacerla retroceder pero Sakura no era para nada débil y logro estar a la par con él. Un ligero empujon y tras la diminuta separación de sus armas, ambos comenzaron a batallar, chocando el filo del objeto que empuñaban; para ese entonces ya era imposible que el resto de los residentes de la aldea no detuviesen sus actividades para observarles, notando la furia con la que Sai atacaba a la joven pelirosa que no parecía tener ninguna clase de dificultad al seguirle el paso.

Entonces en un breve instante, una socarrona sonrisa afloro en los labios de la pelirosa y después de ello, la conmoción se apodero del lugar. Los ojos de Sasuke fueron incapaces de no ensancharse al ver como su ex compañera de equipo esquivaba la espada de Sai, moviéndose con más rapidez hasta que golpeo su estómago y le obligo a soltarla; sucesivamente dio una secuencia de golpes a puño cerrado sobre Sai y para asegurar su victoria, dio un salto y con una patada a la altura de su rostro, el nuevo miembro del equipo 7 quedo derribado sobre el suelo. El silencio fue testigo de una pelea donde aquella chica conocida entre ellos por su debilidad y amabilidad, se mostraba fuerte e imponente, habilidosa como ninguna otra ocasión. Sai se levantó con dificultad y la observo con cierto dolor en sus ojos, cerró su puño contra el suelo con mayor ira.

-¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué demonios le defiendes?!

-Porque no iba a permitir que ninguno de los dos saliese herido. Él pudo haberte asesinado con solo asentar un golpe pero también, ya fuese por tu arma o por tu muerte, en estos momentos él estaría siendo linchado por todos nuestros colegas shinobi alrededor. –Sakura se giró y comenzó a alejarse, Sai se puso en pie con torpeza.- Sabes perfectamente que él es importante, no solo para la guerra, sino también para Naruto. Si le dañaras, ni él ni Kakashi te lo perdonarían… _Ni yo tampoco. _

-No lo comprendo… Él no se interesa por ustedes, no va a cambiar y si el plan falla, les traicionara de nuevo. ¿Cómo pueden tenerle tanta fe? ¿Qué te impulsa a seguir aferrándote a él?

Sakura detuvo sus pasos mientras el viento movía su largo cabello; mirándole por sobre su hombro, le dedico una triste pero sincera sonrisa.

-Por qué hace mucho tiempo me jure que no volvería a perder a nadie que me fuese importante… Le prometí a Naruto también que traería a Sasuke de regreso y no pienso romperlas de ningún modo. -Ella solo suspiró con cierto cansancio.- Por ello, ten en mente que no permitiré que nadie interfiera con mis planes. Ninguno de ustedes será herido mientras este aquí, sea cual sea la razón, llegaremos juntos a una solución y cumpliré mi promesa en algún momento… Solo eso.

Sin una mirada de por medio para Sai que fue auxiliado por Ino, Sakura prosiguió su camino pasando en medio de Sasuke y Kakashi sin emitir palabra alguna pero con sus orbes fijos firmemente al frente. Las actividades del resto se reanudaron en medio de cuchicheos que acompañaron los silenciosos pasos del Uchiha, que veía la espalda de su compañera nuevamente mientras le seguía con un extraño sentimiento de por medio, sin dejar de lado el aumento de la incomprensión que ella terminó provocado con sus palabras. Fue entonces que se toparon con Shizune quien venía saliendo de una carpa junto a varios ninjas a los que Kakashi reconoció como médicos; la pelinegra se acercó a ellos con rapidez.

-¡Chicos! Me alegra tanto que estén de vuelta. ¿Cómo les fue con la misión? –Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

-Como era de esperarse de nosotros, un éxito absoluto.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Tsunade-sama estará encantada de ello una vez que se lo digamos al llegar a Kirigakure. Pero por el momento, debemos apresurarnos, la guerra está encima. Han pasado muchas cosas desde su partida.

-¿Qué cosas? –Cuestionó ahora Kakashi.

-Un miembro de Akatsuki atacó a Naruto durante su entrenamiento con Killer Bee, el jinchuriki del Hachibi pero lograron detenerle.

-¿Naruto está bien? –Ella asintió.

-En efecto, no te preocupes. Pero la cosa no termina ahí… Lamentablemente, hace unos momentos llegó la notificación de que Anko ha desaparecido, al parecer fue atacada junto al resto de su equipo durante la misión de rastreo para encontrar a Tobi. –Bajó el rostro, con cierta tristeza.- Madara se ha movilizado y según se nos ha informado, ahora cuenta con el Rinnengan y no solo eso, cuenta con el apoyo de Kabuto Yakushi y un ejército de miles de Zetsu. Además, Yamato…

-¿Qué sucede con Tendo?

-Él ha sido capturado, Kabuto ha raptado a Yamato y suponemos que es por sus células del primer hokage que lo han hecho, es por ello que los Zetsu se han multiplicado. Lo siento…

Sakura cerró los ojos escuchando el muy ligero chirrear que los guantes de Kakashi provocaron al ser estrujados con fuerza, entendía como debía sentirse, en situaciones como aquellas nunca deja de ser doloroso saber que tus colegas están perdidos en manos de sus enemigos. Las cosas estaban complicándose y la guerra ya estaba dando inicio, debía darse prisa y terminar con el pacto; si lo hacía y lograba darle a Sasuke lo prometido, él se uniría a ellos y podría ayudarles en la batalla. Entonces y una vez asegurando la carta maestra que Sasuke representaría en la pelea contra Tobi, podría centrarse en sus propios asuntos y dejar aquel mundo. Abrió sus ojos, dejando sus manos descansar sobre sus caderas y miró con seriedad a Shizune.

\- Shizune, ¿sabe de algún edificio que ya este reconstruido que este desocupado por ahora?

-Además de las casas de los civiles, la torre hokage y el hospital, creo que ninguno… Pero las antiguas instalaciones subterráneas de Ambu si lo están, hace poco que las desalojaron para apoyar en con el viaje. Necesitamos todo el apoyo que sea posible.

-Bien, eso nos servirá.

-¿Para qué quieres ir a ese lugar?

La voz de Sai dejó entre ver su presencia en la conversación, acompañado de la rubia Yanamaka que miraba con cautela a su amiga y también, de paso, al encapuchado a quien el joven pintor le indicaría anteriormente ser Uchiha Sasuke; Sakura les miró por breves instantes sin mostrar alguna clase de intención de responder su pregunta pero luego de ello y tras cruzar sus manos ahora sobre su pecho, condujo sus palabras al resto con notable seriedad en su voz.

-No podemos perder más tiempo, voy a finalizar el trato con Sasuke y ese sitio es el lugar indicado para ello.

-¿No deberíamos esperar las ordenes de Tsunade? –Sakura negó.

-No hay tiempo, es imprescindible que esto se resuelva cuanto antes. No olvidemos que el objetivo principal de ello es que Sasuke se uniera a nosotros y es precisamente eso lo que haremos.

-P-Pero…

-Sakura tiene razón, Shizune, Sai… No podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar tiempo. –Intervino Kakashi.- Tal y como se dijo antes, necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible para detener a nuestro enemigo.

-…Entonces te llevare allá. –Sakura miró a Sai.

-Estas demasiado servicial, eso es extraño viniendo de tu parte.

-No estoy conforme con muchas cosas de este plan pero tus palabras son muy parecidas a las que Naruto me dijo una vez… Así que he decidido dejar mis dudas y seguirlos, yo también soy parte del equipo 7, no voy a dejar que me excluyan así como así. –Sakura bufó, divertida.

-Ya veo, es bueno ver que se te ha pasado el periodo, al menos así no tendré que patearte el trasero de nuevo.

-Eso no sucederá ni en tus mejores sueños, mocosa engreída.

Sakura y Sai compartieron una sonrisa de reconciliación, luego de eso, sus orbes jade se encontraron entonces con los del Uchiha, que se mantuvo expectante de sus palabras. Kakashi sintió nostalgia de ver como su alumna maduraba, si bien esa pelirosa era un ente alternativo, estaba seguro de que su verdadera alumna llegaría a mostrarse de aquella manera tal y como había prometido hacía varios años atrás. Sakura afiló su mirada con verdadera decisión.

-Es hora, Sasuke… Voy a traer a tu hermano de vuelta.

.

-¡Malas noticias, Tobi!

Madara giró su atención a su secuaz, el original Zetsu blanco y que parecía bastante apurado ante sí; sus ropas habían cambiado, al igual que aquella mascara que cubría su rostro y que mostraba a través de sus dos orificios un Sharingan y un Rinnengan, el ultimo obtenido del difunto Nagato tras su pelea con Konan. Suspiró, ¿es que acaso en ese sitio también tenía que soportar estupideces? Primero Menma en el otro mundo y ahora lo que Zetsu le diría, simplemente todos eran demasiado molestos. Zetsu trago saliva comprendiendo que Tobi no estaba de buen humor.

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Zetsu? Más vale sea algo importante…

-E-Es la guarida, hemos sido atacados.

-¿Quiénes?

-No me lo vas a creer, pero fue Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke y no venía solo. Él venía acompañado de la pelirosa, la chica alternativa. –Habló dudosamente Zetsu, sintiendo la fría mirada de Tobi sobre él.- N-Nos engañaron y destruyeron parte de la guarida, ¡incluyendo a mis copias! Por suerte, no sabían de los millones que ocultábamos debajo… Y además se lo llevaron.

-¿Se llevaron que, Zetsu?

-A Uchiha Itachi, ellos robaron su cuerpo.

En ese instante, Madara soltó un fuerte puñetazo a la pared más cercana de aquella cueva donde residía su "provisional" guarida, logrando abrir un pequeño pero considerable socavón en la roca; Zetsu no pudo evitar tensarse con temor, su negligencia podría costarle la vida, después de todo, sabía que Madara no tendría ningún interés en conservarle teniendo al Zetsu negro a su lado. Tobi dejo la oscuridad de la cueva y salió al exterior, observando el bosque frente a él.

-Maldita mocosa… Al parecer resultaste ser una verdadera molestia. ¡No sé qué diablos estas planeando pero no tendrás tiempo de nada! Ya viene siendo hora de borrarte del mapa de ambos mundos de una vez por todas, antes de que comiences a interferir demasiado en mis planes.

De la oscuridad, aparecieron seis sombras más que se posaron a su lado, mostrando en sus ojos la misma similitud que Tobi; los antiguos jinchuriki cazados por Akatsuki estaban de pie, bajo las ordenes de quien alguna vez sería llamado Óbito Uchiha y que ahora, representaba el mayor enemigo de la actual era shinobi. Una peligrosa sonrisa se formó bajo la máscara, mientras sus dos ojos brillaban con sadismo y odio profundo.

-Sin duda voy a matarte, Haruno Sakura…

* * *

Hola a todos! Gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, me alegran el día y me hacen saber que mis esfuerzos por continuar este fic deben continuar. Un abrazo a los que agregaron a favoritos y alertas. Por otra parte, poco a poco vamos profundizando en la relacion de Sasuke y Sakura Hime ¿no creen? Sasuke esta cada vez más interesado en lo que oculta Sakura y creanme, la cuestion se pondra muy MUY dificil :3 Los invito a dejarme un review para saber su opinion respecto a la historia y espero contar con ustedes en la siguiente publicación, ¡By bye chuuuu!


	26. Chapter 26

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 26: Reencuentro.**_

.

-¡Lo estás haciendo bien, Naruto, continua!

El rubio gruñía mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza y sudaba a mares, intentando consumar la mayor técnica: la bijuu dama. No había intentado algo como eso nunca y la idea técnica del Rasengan era algo a su favor, sin embargo, unir los dos tipos de chakra era simplemente más difícil de lo que imaginó en un principio. En sus manos cubiertas por el chakra recién acoplado a su propio chakra y al cual ya podía manipular, fue acumulando la masa de energía en una figura circular; sin embargo y algunos minutos en los que tanto él como Killer Bee creyeron dominar la técnica perfectamente, la esfera reventó y sumó un nuevo fracaso en los intentos de Naruto.

-¡Demonios, es tan difícil, dattebayo!

-¡No debes preocuparte, ponte a relajarte, seguro en unos instantes, la dominas como una amante! –Canturreó Bee.

-¡Tienes razón, viejo cantor, oh yeah!

-Uhg…Chico, lo tuyo no rima.

-¡¿Y me lo dices tú?! ¡C-Cállate!

El jinchuriki del Hachibi rio entre dientes, observando al Uzumaki sentarse en el suelo abruptamente mientras soltaba ofensivos siseos hacia su persona y a la criatura que él mismo llevaba en su interior. No lo diría en voz alta pero estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que Naruto pudo controlar y usar el chakra que obtuvo tras su batalla contra el Kyuubi; él sabía que la pelea era una cosa un tanto difícil pero que el problema venía en cuestión a cómo manipularlo y Naruto lo había logrado sin siquiera requerir de alguna instrucción de su parte. Ahora sabía que no se equivocó al tenderle su amistad a ese chico irritante, algo en él transmitía tanta confianza, era como ver una luz de esperanza brillando firmemente en medio de la oscuridad del mundo.

-…Una luz que nos guiará al futuro.

-¿He? ¿Dices algo, Viejo Bee?

-No, nada. –Naruto volcó su mirada al suelo.

-¿Sabes, viejo? Tal vez no está funcionando porque mi mente esta desconcentrada. Yo… Estoy preocupado. ¿Crees que Yamato Taichou este…?

-No lo sé, chico. La verdad es que con las situaciones actuales todo es posible.

Naruto asintió apretando las mandíbulas con un gesto desmotivado, esta guerra y odio estaba llevándose a muchos de sus amigos, personas a las que considera importantes y si continuaba, terminaría por llevarse a todo el mundo; frunció el ceño y alzó la vista que destelló fiereza, no importaba cuanto le costase, daría inclusive su vida de ser necesario para detener el odio que Tobi planeaba desatar, lo juraba por sus amigos, por sus padres pero por sobre todo, por su nombre y la fe que todos depositaban en él. Bee le miró, repitiéndose que a pesar de que el chico frente a él era casi un niño, estaba demostrando como debía comportarse un hombre adulto en semejantes circunstancias; luego de ello, Bee condujo su mirada a la lejanía y juntó las cejas con inconformidad, viendo el ligero destello de lo que sería una capa de chakra.

-Sea como sea, chico, ¿te has dado cuenta?

-Si… Estamos aprisionados, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejarnos salir? Tarde o temprano tienen que hacerlo, después de todo ambos seremos necesarios para la batalla. –Bee bufó, sarcástico.

-¿Tú lo crees así?

Sus orbes azules le miraron de reojo y negó sucesivamente, ambos sabían que ya era muy tarde para pretender creer que esa barrera era para protegerlos en lugar de mantenerlos encerrados en aquella remota isla; absolutamente algo andaba mal y saber que Tsunade no le ha llamado para asistir a la guerra indicaba que su peor temor se hizo realidad: La alianza estaba excluyéndolos de la batalla y les habían mandado a ese lugar con la aparente "misión" de entrenarse cuando la verdad era impedirles acudir a la pelea. Suspiró, negando rápidamente con la cabeza, ellos no harían algo así y debía confiar en que sería convocado a la batalla. Solo tenía que esperar, nada más que eso. Otro suspiró y Naruto volvió a su modo Kyuubi.

-¡Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, viejo Bee!

-¡Qué así sea, dattebayo~!

.

Sasuke descubrió su rostro, observando la estancia en silencio, un tanto repugnado del húmedo aroma y de la misma estructura en si misma; Sai sintió un fuerte escalofrió, hacia demasiado tiempo que no volvía a la cueva que le privó de la luz del sol durante muchos años. Luego de un breve recorrido, el grupo llego a una de las habitaciones donde, según Sai, Danzou tenía acostumbrado pasar el día mientras repasaba y analizaba documentos sobre los encargos que haría a sus secuaces. Sakura se giró al resto una vez se detuvieron para dar indicaciones.

-Bien, por ahora debo pedirles que me dejen a solas con Sasuke. Por lo que pude ver aún queda algo de armamento aquí, posiblemente alguien venga por ellas y quisiera que ustedes impidieran eso. Si alguien viese a Sasuke, posiblemente armaría un alboroto y no necesitamos eso en estos instantes. –Kakashi suspiró.

-Entiendo, Sai, Ino-chan y yo nos ocuparemos de sacarlo fuera de aquí y a su vez, aseguraremos que nadie entre durante la sesión.

-Confió en ello, sensei.

-Una vez que terminemos, regresaremos a ver qué tal van las cosas. Nos veremos luego, chicos…

Luego de eso, dejaron en aquella sala únicamente a los dos miembros originarles del team 7 quienes se miraron brevemente por el rabillo de sus ojos, concordando silenciosamente que era tiempo de terminar con aque tratado que comenzó la noche en que Sakura visito su celda; fuera de la guarida subterránea, Ino se acercó un poco a Kakashi quien cargaba algunas cajas llenas de Kunai y otras herramientas de la misma índole.

-¿Cree que es seguro dejarla sola con… él?

-Sé que te preocupas pero todo irá bien, Ino-chan. En cierta parte no puedo negar que también me tiene con un poco de angustia dejarlos pero Sakura puede controlar la situación. –Sai suspiró.

-De cualquier modo, apresurémonos y volvamos allá. No me agrada dejar a la fea con ese bastardo…

Mientras esto sucedía, Sakura yacía sobre el suelo con el pergamino que custodiaba Sasuke extendido sobre el mismo; un par de sellos y el cuerpo de Itachi se hizo presente ante los ojos de ambos. Con maestría, la joven comenzó a trazar letras con tinta negra, conectando al inerte Uchiha con su propia posición. Sasuke por su parte guardaba silencio y miraba sin perder detalle de los movimientos de la pelirosa con notable ansiedad de por medio, expectante, a la espera de que Sakura le mostrase su capacidad para cumplir sus exigencias. Al terminar, Sakura se puso en pie y cerró sus orbes, preparándose para lo que vendría y al abrirlos, miró a Sasuke.

-Antes de comenzar, debo darte una explicación de lo que pasara.

-¡Tsk! No es necesario, sé muy bien cómo funciona el Edo Tensei. –Ella gruñó.

-No lo dudo pero esto será un tanto diferente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-…Digamos que todo transcurre como se supone debe ser en el Edo Tensei, convocaré el alma de tu hermano pero no usare un sacrificio, en su lugar, introduciré su alma de regreso a su cuerpo. Por tanto y al modificar la estructura del jutsu, será imprescindible que yo me mantenga en constante contacto con el alma de Itachi a través de mi chakra con lo que evitaremos que el alma se drene del cuerpo. -Sasuke frunció el ceño. Ella sonrió de medio lado.-…Debes saber también que no sellaré el alma en su cuerpo original hasta que termines tus asuntos con Itachi… Es demasiado evidente que tienes muchas dudas, así que te daré el mayor tiempo posible para que hables con él antes de que se agote mi energía.

Ambos condujeron de nueva cuenta su mirada al Uchiha mayor con solemnidad: El hermano, con arrepentimiento, dolor y anhelo; la princesa, con nostalgia y cierto cariño. Sakura realizó una mueca, sintiéndose repentinamente triste con la situación de Sasuke.

-…Debe ser difícil para ti lidiar con todo esto. ¿No? Me he convencido a mí misma de que si yo estuviese en tu lugar jamás haría las estupideces que tú has hecho, me convencí de que no terminaría como tú… Pero ahora cuando pienso en ello… Sé que mentí.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú sobre cosas como estas? Tú no sabes nada, no sabes lo que es el dolor y perder todo lo que considerabas importante.

-Tal vez parece que no pero lo he hecho… Veo el mundo desde tu perspectiva y te entiendo, se lo que es ser traicionado, lo que es estar solo… Entiendo lo que es odiar y también comprendo cómo debió sentirse tu hermano y es precisamente por eso que la elección de si Itachi vuelve a la vida no la tendrás tú, sino él.

-¿Significa que aun si yo lo deseo no puedes devolvérmelo? –Refutó con furia.

-Así es, ¿Qué harías si yo accediera? ¿Obligarías a tu hermano a quedarse solo para satisfacerte, aun si fuese contra su voluntad? ¿Serías capaz de atarlo a la vida contra su propio deseo? -Esta vez, él no pudo formular una respuesta.-…Si después de que conversen Itachi decide no regresar a nuestro plano, dejare que se vaya nuevamente. Me atendré a cualquiera que sea tu reprimenda por romper el tratado. Aunque, si en cambio decide aceptar la propuesta, entonces será todo tuyo.

Sasuke asintió con cierta reticencia y sin esperar algo más, Sakura centró totalmente su atención, dejando que su chakra comenzase a acumularse gracias a su perfecto control del mismo para después liberarlo con una secuencia de sellos que, al final, alteraron al original. El Edo Tensei comenzó invocando el alma que yacía desde hace algún tiempo en el inframundo y lo trajo a la tierra de regreso al cuerpo; la sala se llenó de una luz que les cegó y al cabo de unos minutos, Sasuke abrió sus orbes y miró con sus ojos llenos de nostalgia a la persona que se mantenía de pie al otro lado de la estancia. El otro miró su cuerpo y luego alzó la vista, encontrándose con ambos jóvenes pero manteniendo fijos sus ojos sobre aquel al que alguna vez llamaría hermano menor.

-¿S-Sasuke, eres tú?

-…Bienvenido, Nii-san…

Frente a frente, la reunión de los hermanos Uchiha había comenzado. Itachi unió las cejas en un gesto de confusión absoluta sin despegar la vista de su hermano menor.

-¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? Se supone que estaba…

-Muerto, si, de hecho aún lo estas… Aunque como puedes ver, tu presencia aquí es gracias a un jutsu prohibido. Seguro lo conoces. -Itachi miró a la chica que le hablaba.

-Edo Tensei no Jutsu, ¿he? Ya veo… ¿Quién es ella, Sasuke?

-Hn, ¿Qué importa?

-¡Pero que grosero! Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes? Es Sakura, ¿recuerdas? No me dieron nombre para ser literalmente excluida de ese modo como si no tuviese relevancia. –Itachi parpadeó.

-Haruno Sakura, ¿he? La niña que siempre estuvo tras Sasuke y que formó equipo junto a él e Uzumaki Naruto. ¿No es así?

-Ohm… Algo por el estilo.

Itachi fijó su mirada sobre ella nuevamente con cierta cautela de por medio y Sakura se tensó sutilmente cuando el Mangekyo Sharingan comenzó a colorear los orbes del ex Akatsuki; sintió que su entorno comenzaba a desaparecer o mejor dicho, sentía que alguien estaba intentando entrar en su mente. Intento moverse y cerrar sus ojos pero no pudo, su mente comenzó a reproducir algunos eventos de su vida y supo que aquello era efecto del Sharingan. Entró en pánico, aquello no debía pasar. No fue hasta que Sasuke se interpuso en su visión que Sakura sintió que todo volvía a la normalidad y se encontró a si misma sudando a mares mientras respiraba con notable agitación pero para su suerte, sus manos se mantenían firmes en el sello que mantenía aun en funcionamiento el Edo Tensei. Sasuke e Itachi se miraban, ambos con los orbes inyectados en el rojo sangre de su técnica ocular hereditaria.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, Itachi.

-¿La proteges? Eso es extraño viniendo de ti. Sin embargo, ¿eres consciente de que ella no es quien dice ser? -El otro frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tal parece que aun eres incapaz de ver la realidad pero no importa realmente, despreocúpate, no intentaba hacerle daño… Tal vez no me familiaricé con tus compañeros de equipo, Sasuke, pero soy bueno en detectar mentiras y supe desde que la vi que ella no era quien decía ser. –Comentó desvaneciendo el Sharingan de sus orbes y mirando ahora a Sakura.- Creo que han sido dos o tres veces las que te he visto y créeme, reconocería tu chakra y tus ojos a donde fueras, eres una peculiaridad ¿sabes? Sin embargo siento que tu chakra no rebosa de luz… Es pertúrbate y frio, tu ojos que parecían ventanas ante otros, ahora se muestran como muros que restringen el paso a un mundo para que no sepan nada de ti.

Sasuke no pronuncio palabra alguna, cayendo en cuenta de que Itachi no mentía pero no sabía hasta qué punto todo lo que mencionaba era verdad. Todo indicaba exactamente lo mismo. De reojo miró a sus espaldas: la pelirosa tenía un gesto nervioso y preocupado, no había duda, algo estaba pasando y era realmente serio. ¿Quién era ella sino era Sakura? Pero si no era su molesta ex compañera, ¿Cómo diablos era que su chakra era idéntico? Su imagen era distinta pero no dejaba de ser como la Sakura que él conocía, ¿era todo un engaño planeado para atraparle, qué demonios ocultaba todo ese embrollo respecto a Sakura? Un recuerdo reciente apareció en su mente.

"_Tú eres nuestra base, Sasuke y si no eres capaz de lograrlo, todo acabara. Todos, incluyéndome, confiamos plenamente en que no nos defraudaras… Tenlo en mente."_

Ciertamente tenía muchas dudas con respecto a esa chica, habían muchas incógnitas que no tenían respuestas y que, sin duda, él deseaba saber para entender porque se sentía tan repentinamente conectado con ella. Sus cambios y sus acercamientos le confundían, lo que Sakura le mostró en esos pocos días eran una parte de ella que no conoció nunca. Algo en ello le hacía sentir aliviado, Sakura le brindaba una forma de redención que antes siempre le reitero pero que él pretendió ignorar. ¿Cómo creer que la mujer tras suyo no era Sakura, si estaba demostrándole que seguía teniendo fe en él? ¿Cómo creerlo, si estaba intentando sanar sus heridas por medio de la retribución? No entendía que debía creer y que no. Suspiró largamente y volvió nuevamente la vista al frente con un extraño brillo en sus ojos oscuros que impresiono ligeramente a Itachi.

-Hn, puede que lo que dices sea cierto pero no me importa. Ante mis ojos y los de los demás, ella no es otra que Sakura Haruno.

A sus espaldas, Sakura dio un sutil respingo de impresión ante sus palabras. Itachi negó divertidamente ante la situación.

-Entiendo, no volveré a hacerlo. De igual forma y como ya dije, deberían dejar de preocuparse, especialmente tú, Haruno. No voy a delatarte. Estoy muerto y las cosas terrenales ya no son mi campo.

-E-Eso sería un alivio pero aun debo seguir alerta, puede que no por mucho tiempo te mantengas en ese estado. –Itachi ladeó el rostro.

-No entiendo el porqué. La única amenaza aquí eres tú, niña, manipulando este jutsu que mantiene a los vivos sobre la tierra… Es sospechoso.

-Créeme, jamás haría algo contra la aldea, si eso es lo que te preocupa. De hecho, estoy haciendo todo esto precisamente para protegerla de tu estúpido hermano menor… ¿A que no apuestas porque?

-Me lo imagino… No necesito recibir informes de algo que es evidente a simple vista. Al parecer ni con mi muerte he logrado encaminarte por el sendero correcto, ¿no es así, Sasuke? –El menor entrecerró los ojos.

-Se la verdad, Itachi. Se toda la verdad… Tobi me lo dijo después de haberte… asesinado. Me contó sobre tu carga, del cómo sobrellevaste el peso de la culpa y la responsabilidad tras encargarte de asesinar a nuestro clan… A nuestros padres, para proteger la aldea que te persiguió como un animal.

Itachi unió las cejas con un gesto de clara tristeza al observar como su hermano menor apretaba fuertemente las mandíbulas y los puños, en una muestra de dolor y frustración que intentaba contener; por otra parte, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en su corazón, jamás creyó escuchar aquel miserable tono de voz en el Uchiha. Alzando la vista y observando fijamente su espalda, Sakura no podía imaginar cuanto dolor pudo haber llevado a cuestas todo este tiempo y sintió afinidad con él, porque al igual que ella, había andado por su propio camino buscando justicia aunque no fuese la forma correcta, desligándose de lazos para no sufrir, para no perder más cosas que pudiesen serle importantes. Sasuke inhalo aire fuertemente, conteniéndose sin mucho éxito.

-No sabes cómo te odie por eso, te aborrecí por no habérmelo dicho… Pero los odie a ellos más por obligarte a hacerlo, Konoha te condenó. ¡Por eso he decidido destruir Konoha!

-Las personas viven bajo sus propias impresiones… Si es así como piensas, puede que tu realidad sea una ilusión y que mi realidad sea la verdad que nunca tomaste en cuenta. –Sasuke respingó, sin comprenderle.- Dime, ¿te pusiste alguna vez a pensar en que fue lo que yo quería en ese momento? ¿Pensaste si me vi dispuesto o si en verdad me obligaron? ¿No me crees capas de sacrificar la vida de nuestro clan por preferir la sobrevivencia de Konoha?

-¡No digas estupideces! El consejo, Danzou, todos ellos te obligaron a hacerlo. ¡Ya no estoy en una ilusión! –Itachi negó.

-Te equivocas, aun no ves con claridad… Has cambiado.

-¡No! ¡Tú fuiste quien me cambio! Aquel día debí haber muerto… ¡Debiste matarme junto a nuestros padres! Pero tú… -Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, molesto.- ¿Por qué yo? Si lo hubiese sabido antes… ¡No quería nada de esto! ¿Por qué a mí, Itachi? ¡¿Por qué tuve que quedar solo yo?!

-No sabias nada de lo que sucedía, eras solo un niño y mi elección de ser el antagonista fue la correcta, pero me equivoque al pensar que era mejor utilizar ese odio que crecería dentro de ti para expiarme. Fracase… Tal vez tengas razón, he sido yo quien te ha corrompido, porque al darte ese odio provoque que te convirtieses en un criminal que intenta destruir lo que alguna vez protegí. Realmente… Deseaba que siguieras por el camino correcto.

A sus espaldas, Sakura no pudo evitar mirarles con algo similar a la tristeza, sus orbes reflejaban la melancolía de ese momento en que era testigo de fuertes testimonios y acusaciones de dos personas que se vieron envueltos en un círculo interminable de mentiras. Itachi cerró brevemente sus ojos con un notable gesto de defraudación, luego de ello los abrió nuevamente, mirando a su hermano con profunda seriedad.

-Desde que morí, has recorrido un camino equivocado, uno distinto al que intente inducirte a través de mis mentiras.

-¿Y tú pretendías… que recorriera ese camino sin saber nada? ¡Yo no deseaba ese camino, maldita sea!

-Sí, tienes razón, eres el único que debería elegir su camino. ¿Qué es en sí mismo lo que quieres que te diga? ¿Para qué me han llamado? -Sasuke cerró los ojos.

-Konoha hizo un trato conmigo, si les ayudo a detener la guerra que Tobi planea, ellos me darán la cabeza de cada uno de los culpables de la masacre del clan, además de… traerte de regreso.

-Eso es imposible.

-Sakura asegura que no es así. –Itachi condujo su mirada a ella.

-…Este Edo Tensei es diferente al tradicional. El jutsu original está compuesto por cuatro sellos pero yo agrego uno más y este hace una apertura en la invocación al grado de no requerir un sacrificio, lo cual permite que tu alma se introduzca y permanezca dentro de un cuerpo siempre y cuando exista una conexión energética entre ellos. No demos muchos rodeos con la explicación, el punto final es que Konoha te agradece enteramente todo lo que has hecho y aparte de todo lo que se le ha ofrecido a Sasuke, deseamos proponerte que te quedes en nuestro plano. –Itachi pretendió refutar, pero ella no se lo permitió.- Mi jutsu puede mantenerte con vida, puedo traerte de regreso. Si aceptas vivirías una vida normal en la aldea y junto a tu hermano. Como ya dije, el apellido Uchiha quedará limpio, tendrán la adecuada retribución y tú vivirás en paz al igual que Sasuke. Si aceptas sellaré tu alma a tu cuerpo a través de mi chakra y el de Sasuke usando un talismán, necesitaremos algunas sesiones periódicas para que el chakra del mismo se mantenga vigente pero no será nada que te impida ser normal.

-Ya veo, no suena mal… ¿Quién ha sido la persona que ha pensado en esto? ¿El hokage acaso…?

-Lo hice yo. Yo propuse esta iniciativa por cuenta propia a la Hokage, quien me ha dado toda la confianza de su parte para lograr que este convenio con tu hermano se lleve a cabo exitosamente.

-Así que más que por retribución a mí o a mi clan, lo hacen por él. ¿Qué interés tienen en Sasuke? Si se trata solo de mantenerlo de su lado durante la batalla, bien pudieron usar otros medios como un genjutsu o manipulación por lavado de cerebro. –Sakura bufó, burlonamente.

-¡Vamos! Ambos sabemos que eso no funcionaria teniendo en cuenta ese jodido Sharingan de ustedes los Uchiha.

-Hmp, tienes razón. Sin embargo, aún no termino de comprender porque haces tanto por alguien que, aun ahora y en este instante, sigue deseando destruirlos.

Sasuke entrecerró sus orbes entorno a su hermano, quien parecía tener en mente manchar la hasta ahora buena imagen que tenía con Sakura, manchando sus intenciones. Aunque la verdad, él único que se había expuesto a ser tachado de aquella manera era precisamente el mismo, después de todo, no se iba a poner a negar que no deseaba destruir la aldea pese a ser testigo de que Sakura estaba cumpliendo con su palabra. Y bueno, la amenaza era latente. Itachi tenía razón en desear abrirle la mente a esa chica para darse cuenta de que posiblemente lo que estaba haciendo no causaría ningún cambio en su ideología vengativa. Era simple, su hermano intentaba cambiar el tema, confundirla y detener todo lo que estaba sucediendo y convencerla que lo mejor era dejarlo todo por la paz pues Itachi estaba cansado, él mismo estaba cansado.

_Ambos estaban cansados de intentar avanzar fuera de la oscuridad._

-¿No es absurdo tomarse tantas molestias por nosotros que somos traidores a la nación? Sería mejor para ustedes dejar esto por la paz, incluso ahora, mi hermano sigue con la idea de matarlos y eso significa que lo que yo elija no será de relevancia. Sé que Konoha es tan importante para ti como lo es para mí, pero es excesivo arriesgar tanto. ¿Para qué hacer todo esto? ¿Por qué?

-No sé si seas el más adecuado para decir eso, Itachi. –Él ignoró el comentario.

-¿Por qué, Haruno Sakura? ¿Por qué estas ocupándote de este asunto, en lugar de buscarle solución a tus problemas? ¿Qué es lo que te impulsa a arriesgarte así? Responde con la verdad.

Por otra parte y ajenos a los pensamientos de Sasuke, tanto la pelirosa como Itachi se miraban fijamente sin siquiera parpadear en medio del silencio. Los orbes jade se entrecerraron un poco, observando el sello que formaban sus manos mientras se encerraba en un cuestionamiento interno a partir de las preguntas de Itachi. Él tenía razón, ¿Por qué hacía aquello, que ganaba o que le impulsaba a llegar a esas situaciones que solo le apartaban de su propio objetivo? Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, hasta ese momento había pensado que lo hacía por Naruto y su deseo de ver al equipo unido; creyó que solo se trataba de velar por la seguridad de la aldea y por presentar tributo a Itachi, un héroe anónimo… _Se equivocó al pensar que no tenía nada que ver con sus propios sentimientos._ Alzó la mirada a ellos, enfocándola solamente en Sasuke y con quien sentía una conexión única: en su dolor, en su anhelo de venganza, en su soledad y en su pasado, todo en él terminaba por mostrarle un mejor panorama de sí misma. En su mundo pocas veces se puso a pensar cómo sería ver la otra cara de su bobo compañero de equipo, el play boy de la aldea, aquel que sonreía, era jovial y galante; uno que nunca mostraba habilidades natas importantes, que era despreocupado pero nunca se mostraba con pesares, que le coqueteaba y afirmaba amarla… Él le era indiferente porque ella lo había querido así pero nunca se tomó el tiempo de ver su verdadera cara. Si lo hubiese hecho, tal vez… Ambos no hubiesen terminado de aquel modo, ambos podrían haber logrado arreglar todo.

Siempre creyó estar sola, pensando que todos eran felices mientras ella sufría la soledad pero no era así; Sasuke Uchiha, su compañero e inclusive el alternativo, no eran más que el vivo reflejo de que allá afuera alguien le comprendía, que al menos no era la única en sufrir. El error no era darse cuenta de ello, sino hacerlo hasta ese momento donde para empezar no estaba en su propio mundo y cuando ya había pasado demasiado tiempo cometiendo error tras error como para arreglarlo todo. Los recuerdos de su pasado, en el momento en que creyó ver un poco de esperanza en medio de la oscuridad vinieron a ella, sumergiéndola en las palabras, en las caricias y en cada traición… Pero más significativamente en sus propias promesas, esas que se negaba a aceptar, esas que no tenían sentido luego de tantos fallos pero que estaban ahí, vivas, como el firme recordatorio de algo que era innegable y que no moriría por más que ella intentase darle fin a aquellos lazos con él. No era por Naruto, ni por nadie, todo era por él; siempre fue así y lo guardaría del resto, lo negaría frente al mundo y ante sí misma para no sufrir, aunque podía permitirse decir una cosa para responder a las dudas de Itachi. Fue en ese instante en que ambos hermanos no pudieron ocultar la maravilla reflejada en sus ojos, al contemplar la bella gesticulación gentil y aquella ligera pero tierna sonrisa que ella les dedicaba.

-Lo hago porque aun así, aun con todo lo que paso, Sasuke sigue siendo…

El momento fue cortado bruscamente ante la aparición repentina de un chakra ajeno, haciendo que Sakura soltara un quejido y su boca expulsara algo de sangre al mismo tiempo en que Itachi se exaltaba y sujetaba su cabeza, adolorido de algún modo; Sasuke los miró a ambos, sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando; sus sentidos indicaban que algo intentaba intervenir entre la conexión de chakra que la pelirosa mantenía con su hermano y por alguna jodida razón, ese chakra le era un tanto familiar. Itachi volvió a quejarse, viendo sucesivamente como su cuerpo comenzaba a irradiar luz y su alma intentaba desprenderse del mismo; Sasuke ayudó a su hermano a mantenerse en pie, cerró sus ojos al sentir con mayor claridad aquel invasor y luego los abrió, alzando la mirada al techo con impresión al reconocer a quien pertenecía dicho chakra.

.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Esto sí que es una sorpresa.

Kabuto relamió sus labios con cierto enojo de por medio, bien disfrazado en la impresión y diversión de la situación que tenía frente a él. Hasta hace poco que la guerra estaba por comenzar y él ya estaba comenzando a movilizar sus tropas para enfrentarse a la alianza; comenzó a invocar a cada una de las almas de los guerreros más mortíferos de la historia ninja y cuando llego a uno en particular, se topó con la novedad de que algo o alguien evitaba que su extracción del inframundo se viese cumplida. Canalizó su chakra con fuerza, no iba a permitirse perder el alma de una pieza tan importante en su juego como lo era Itachi Uchiha.

-No importa, sea lo que sea que se esté interponiendo entre Itachi y yo, no lograra detenerme, no cuando ahora tengo tanto poder. Sin embargo y al parecer, no va a ser tan fácil deshacerme de las molestias.

Sonrió e intensificó la fuerza de invocación en el jutsu mientras miraba las piedrecillas repartidas en torno a un mapa de la zona de batalla. Fuese como fuese, se haría con la posesión del mayor de los Uchiha y así, tendrían un arma infalible contra la alianza shinobi. Después de todo, aquel hombre era un genio de la capacidad de un Hokage. ¿Cómo de divertido sería ver la reacción de Sasuke al verle con vida? ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a entregar por hablarle por lo menos unos segundos? Una vez tuviera el alma de Itachi, tendría a Sasuke justo donde quería: En la palma de su mano.

* * *

Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo el capítulo 26, ¿que les parece? La cosa cada vez se pone más fea ¿no creen? Gracias a todos los que apoyan la historia con sus review, que como siempre son la fuente de inspiración para esta puberta escritora :3 También gracias a los que agregaron a alertas o favoritos ;) Por ultimo les deseo un lindo día y recuerden: Si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia, opinion o simplemente un comentarios que aportar, dejen un review :D


	27. Chapter 27

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 27: La verdad de Itachi.**_

_**.**_

Sai caminó con rapidez dentro de los pasillos de la guarida de Raíz, sintiendo unos extraños escalofríos causados por el confuso cúmulo de chakra entorno a la habitación donde Sakura se había encerrado junto al traidor Uchiha. Apresuró un poco más el paso, algo le decía que algo dentro de ella no estaba yendo del todo bien. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, la abrió un poco y pretendió actuar normal, así se aseguraría que de no ser algo de lo que pensaba, Sakura no fuese a golpear su rostro por interrumpir en un momento "inadecuado".

-Fea, disculpa, pero todos están por partir y… ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Sakura! -Al ver a su compañera escupiendo sangre, se acercó a ella.- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Uchiha, ¿Qué mierdas le has hecho?!

-¡Tsk! No he sido yo quien la ha puesto en ese estado.

-¡No mientas, seguro tú le provocaste esto! Pero, ¿ese es Itachi Uchiha? Ya veo, ¡ustedes, debí imaginarlo, son unos bastardos!

-C-Cállate, S-Sai, eres ruidoso. Ellos… no me han hecho nada.

-¡Sakura, ¿Pero qué dices?! –Itachi la miró con dificultad.

-¿E-Estas bien, Haruno…?

-N-No es nada. Ese tipo, e-está interfiriendo con mi chakra… Él está decidido a i-invocarte, Itachi.

Fue entonces que Sai cayó en cuenta de que Sakura formaba en sus manos un sello y reparó en el motivo por el cual la había guiado a ese sitio subterráneo. El estado en que se encontraba era a causa de ese peligroso jutsu, el Edo Tensei; Sasuke observó a su hermano parpadear con frecuencia, mientras sus ojos se intercalaban entre su color original y un tono blanquecino. Chasqueó la lengua con furia y condujo su mirada sobre los integrantes del equipo siete, viendo a la pelirosa encogerse con dolor con cada nueva intervención del asqueroso chakra de Yakushi. Frunció el ceño, no iba a negarlo, estaba preocupado por su hermano y por la molestia también; se juró a si mismo que de toparse con Kabuto, lo haría pagar su estúpida osadía de entrometerse en su camino. Sai apretó las mandíbulas, preocupado al extremo.

-Esto está empeorando, debes liberar el jutsu ahora.

-N-No… Aun no terminan, e-ellos todavía no terminan de hablar.

-¡Al carajo con eso! ¡Tú chakra no soportara mucho y tu cuerpo aún más! Solo mírate, por dios… ¡Estas sangrando, estas siendo herida por aferrarte a esta estupidez! -Riñó Sai, sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos que intentaban brindarle apoyo.- Debes detenerte, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. ¡Para el estúpido jutsu en este momento, Sakura!

-¡He dicho que no, maldita sea!

Al igual que Sai, los hermanos Uchiha observaron con impresión a la pelirosa que había gritado aquello con una fuerza de voluntad increíble dejando en silencio a su compañero. Sakura se irguió en su posición, intentando mantener bajo control su agitada respiración y dio una breve mirada a los Uchiha; no iba a darse por vencida, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de concluir con su trato y no daría su brazo a torcer así de fácil, después de todo, no era la primera vez que el jutsu deterioraba su salud de aquella forma. Sai no daba crédito a lo que ella hacía, algo en su chakra parecía estar cambiando.

-…Bastardo, ¿d-dices que mi fuerza no es lo suficiente p-para repeler a ese tipo fuera de mi conexión con Itachi? ¡No me hagas reír! Esto no es nada, este dolor no es n-nada para mí, despreocúpate.

-¡Pero…!

-Todo estará b-bien, pintor de quinta. ¡Ten un poco de fe en m-mi! Di mi palabra y n-no voy a dejar que algo como esto me detenga de cumplirla. –Le sonrió con arrogancia y después cerró sus ojos, acumulando su chakra.- Kabuto Yakushi, p-pedazo de porquería, ¿crees que puedes llevártelo? ¡No me subestimes, Shannaro!

Y con ese grito de batalla, Sakura afianzó sus manos e incrementó su chakra de un solo golpe, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de estancia por la fuerza del mismo y que, al parecer, había tenido efecto sobre el intento de Kabuto. Itachi se incorporó por sí mismo una vez que su cuerpo dejo de irradiar luz, sin sentirse adolorido, la conexión con la kunoichi se había reestablecido una vez más con éxito rotundo sobre el chakra del sirviente de Orochimaru. Sai sostuvo a Sakura nuevamente por los hombros, brindándole apoyo mientras se recostaba un poco contra él sin dejar el sello de sus manos; Sai entrecerró sus ojos con una sonrisa un tanto aliviada, esa chica definitivamente no dejaba de ser terca y aun cuando parecía estar al borde del desmayo, ella seguía manteniéndose firme en sus acciones con tal de ayudar a las personas a quienes consideraba importantes.

-Eres una imprudente, fea… -Ella rio dificultosamente.

-Y tu un completo imbécil. A-Ahora… Ya he bloqueado el intento de Kabuto, Sasuke, ustedes p-pueden continuar.

Los orbes negros del joven Uchiha la miraron por largo rato, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Itachi y al cabo de unos minutos, Sasuke se encaminó lenta pero decididamente a ella. Se postró frente de Sakura e inclinándose un poco, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos: ella con cansancio pero decidida, él con un silencioso misterio. La chiquilla débil que había sido antaño estaba desapareciendo, frente a si estaba una kunoichi hecha y derecha que mostraba una fuerza única y que, por sobre todo, estaba soportando semejante dolor para permitirle a él una oportunidad de cambiar. Apretó las mandíbulas, ¿Qué demonios tenía esa mujer en la cabeza como para arriesgar tanto su propia salud por la suya? Sin pensarlo siquiera, su mano se alzó a ella ante el disgusto en los ojos de Sai y se posó sutilmente sobre su mejilla, permitiéndole sentir la frialdad que estaba adquiriendo su piel a pesar de estar sudando a mares. Una leve caricia, eso era lo que ese gesto representaba y Sakura no pudo evitar mirarle con asombro; la cálida piel que tocaba la suya le era aún más reconfortante que la mejor brisa del verano, mucho más de lo que había imaginado. El silencio fue roto por su ronca y tranquila voz.

-¿Estas segura de que puedes continuar?

-Tonto… No deberías preguntar eso, S-Sasuke, solo apresúrate y terminen su plática antes de que se me agote la energía. –Él aseveró su mirada, recibiendo en respuesta una sonrisa socarrona.- A-Anda, estaré bien, esto nunca se ha tratado de mí… A-Apresúrate.

-Será mejor que le hagas caso, ya hizo demasiado como para que desperdicies el tiempo que ha conseguido para ti.

-¿Lo ves? H-Hasta el torpe de Sai lo dice… Despreocúpate y h-has lo que debes hacer.

-Hn.

Sakura dejó de respirar por breves segundos, una vez que la mano de Sasuke sujetó uno de los rebeldes mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro y la colocaba detrás de su oreja, acariciando ahora la parte inferior de su cara, es decir, la quijada. Ella se alegró enormemente de que él se alejase inmediatamente después de eso, ya que era consciente de que si se mantenía en su anterior posición unos segundos más, hubiese sido capaz de ver el sonrojo que acudió a su rostro. En cambio y por la risilla contenida que tenía el de Raíz, supo que Sai se burlaba de su reacción; gruñó y propinó un codazo a su estómago, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para acallarlo. Los orbes jade miraron al frente, observando nuevamente a los hermanos Uchiha.

-Dejemos esto por la paz, Sasuke, ella en verdad se ha esforzado mucho pero es innecesario que se arriesgue de este modo. Creo que esta demás hablar de algo que ya ha quedado muy claro desde el principio.

-…Parece que cualquier cosa que te diga será en vano.

Itachi ladeó su rostro, sin entender el cambio tan radical en el tono de voz de su hermano y que a leguas, dejaba ver que había logrado dejar de lado la ira para pasar a una lastimera serenidad; Sasuke por su parte condujo su mirada nuevamente hacia la kunoichi detrás suyo, Sakura por su parte unió sus cejas confundida de la atención que recibía del Uchiha.

-Cuando me capturaron y ella vino a mí diciéndome que te traerían de vuelta, lo único que pensé era que debía aceptar su trato y así poder hablar contigo para saber si lo que Tobi dijo era verdad pero eso no fue lo único que comprobé… Al estar frente a ti, recuerdo todos los momentos que pase con ese hermano al que tanto adoraba. Y es por este acercamiento que te comprendo mejor, y que siento aún más ganas de vengarme para hacerles pagar por hacerte sufrir.

-Ya basta, Sasuke, no lo digas.

-¡Pero…! Pero precisamente por ser mi hermano mayor, sé que rechazarías totalmente mi idea. Aun con este trato, aun con lo que digas, ¡No voy a detenerme! Aunque ustedes intenten proteger la aldea… Hermano…

-Lo que ellos dijeron es cierto, Sasuke, ya no hay necesidad de mentir. Se me dio a elegir entre mis ideales pacifistas y mi compromiso con mi clan, tomé una decisión… Protegí a la aldea y a ti, las únicas cosas más importantes para mí. Nuestros padres lo entendieron y eso es lo que más me torturaba, ellos te encargaron a mí y yo te aleje para que vivieras pero fracase en ello. –Bajó la mirada, encerrado en sus recuerdos.- "Aunque pensemos de forma diferente, me siento orgulloso de ti." Eso es lo que nuestro Padre me dijo. Él… Estaba orgulloso de saber que defendía mi camino y que aceptaba todo lo que acarrearía con ello. Yo elegí la vida que llevaría, elegí la oscuridad y tu odio, fui yo quien quiso hacer las cosas de esta manera para protegerte.

-¿Por qué?

La voz de Sasuke reflejó la confusión y frustración que sentía, en ese instante necesitaba una respuesta concreta que en lugar de dudas resolviese el acertijo tras todo el dolor. En ese momento ya no había diferencia entre los sucesos de Itachi y los suyos, porque sin desearlo, terminó por interiorizar las palabras de Itachi, dejándole aún más confuso sobre el sendero que quería seguir a partir de entonces. Quería respuestas, debía tenerlas porque necesitaba entender que era lo que estaba mal y ver con sus propios ojos la verdad.

-¿Por qué hacer todo eso? ¿Qué ganaste con ello? ¡Caí en la oscuridad, me ataste a un sinfín de cadenas de dolor y me hundiste cuando la verdad fue revelada! No comprendo… Eres igual a ellos, todos ellos me abandonaron. Me mintieron, me dejaron solo… -Apretó las mandíbulas y sus ojos se humedecieron.- ¡Explícame! ¿Es justo sacrificar la felicidad de otros para protegerlos? ¡Es una porquería! No elegí ese camino, ustedes me lo impusieron. ¡¿Qué fin tenías con dejarme a la merced de la soledad?!

-…Comprendo lo que dices pero cometiste el error de dejarte cegar y no ves lo que está oculto tras de todo. Luego del dolor siempre hubo algo para ti, siempre existió una respuesta tan simple y evidente que te fue imposible verla… aun ahora. –Él enfureció.

-¡¿Y que hay para mí, he?! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que se supone que debía encontrar luego de internarme en la soledad?!

-Esperanza.

Sasuke y Sakura ensancharon sus ojos, sin comprender el desconcertante mensaje decodificado en las palabras de Itachi pero particularmente, en aquella sincera y tierna sonrisa que esbozaban sus labios; a los ojos de Itachi, su hermano era idéntico a la pelirosa que estaba igual de impactada que Sasuke, no hacía falta saber que esa reacción se debía a que también se sentía identificada con lo que él decía. Los dos no eran más que niños que se perdieron entre la neblina del dolor y prefirieron permanecer en ella sin buscar la intención real que tenía por objetivo el transitar por aquel sendero llamado vida. Suspiró, mirándolos con cariño y comprensión.

-Sé que es difícil entender los motivos que llevan a otros a cometer semejantes locuras para proteger a los que aman, sé que no es fácil olvidar y mirar más allá de su dolor pero solo se necesita entender una cosa: nunca se trató de lo que nosotros podíamos ganar a costa de su sufrimiento, no se trataba de que los condujéramos sino de que ustedes eligieran y lo hicieron, pero no fueron capaces de ver correctamente el camino y se perdieron.

-¿Dices que escogí la soledad desde un principio por gusto propio? –Él negó.

-En efecto no querías esa soledad pero terminaste por aceptarla porque tenías miedo de salir herido, tenías miedo de vivir. La vida es ser herido, Sasuke, es sufrir y aprender a seguir adelante pero no comprendiste eso; quedaste en medio del camino sin saber qué hacer cuando tenían la respuesta en sus narices.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Cuál es esa respuesta?!

-La respuesta es que nunca estuviste solo.

-¿D-De que hablas, Itachi?

-Jamás lo estuviste, a tu alrededor había personas que te aprecian... Naruto, Kakashi, la chica detrás de ti y quien es la que nos da esta oportunidad… Todos ellos estuvieron a tu lado. Ellos eran la luz que te negaste a aceptar porque tuviste miedo de mirar lo que había más allá del odio y la venganza. –Sasuke se mostró totalmente pasmado por su respuesta.- Esa es la verdad, tu verdad… Ahora el resto dependerá solo de ti. No habrá más manipulación, solo tu escogerás que hacer a partir de ahora. Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti... No hay más de que hablar.

El silencio reino en el lugar, era claro que entre los dos no había nada más que discutir pues todo quedo claro; lo que viniese después sería cuestión de lo que su hermano menor decidiese. Itachi fijó su vista sobre la pelirosa, quien parecía estar cada vez peor y se sintió un tanto aliviado de que alguien como ella estuviese al pendiente de su hermano, aun con esos extremos, ahora entendía el afán de Naruto por salvar a su hermano. Sin duda, Sasuke era afortunado de tener a esas personas como amigos, estaba seguro de que aun en su ausencia ellos jamás se resignarían a perderlo. Sakura le miró mientras fruncía el ceño, al parecer el chakra de Kabuto estaba empezando a hacerse presente una vez más.

-Itachi, el chakra de Kabuto está volviendo a llamarte… No parece darse por vencido aun y c-con mi chakra actual no seré de seguirle el paso para detenerlo otra vez. –Comentó, inhalando aire profundamente.- No hay tiempo que perder… V-Voy a traerte a la vida antes de que Kabuto termine de invocarte.

-No, no lo harás.

-¡¿Qué dices?¡ P-Pero si antes d-dijiste…

-En efecto, anteriormente dije que era una buena idea, pero eso no significa que aceptase formar parte del mundo otra vez. Sea cual sea su convenio, no estoy interesado en revivir, mi tiempo ya ha pasado, Haruno, es tiempo de dejarme ir. –Ella gruñó.

-De a-acuerdo, pero en cambio sellare tu alma de otra forma para evitar que Kabuto use el Edo Tensei s-sobre ti.

-Me niego a ello también.

-¡Itachi, ¿Qué demonios estás pensando?! –Cuestionó esta vez Sasuke.

-Escuchen, entiendo lo que quieren hacer pero si me sellan e impiden que Kabuto me llamé, ¿Quién impedirá que él deje de utilizar el jutsu? Nadie además de mi puede hacerlo, se la manera de detenerlo y eso es precisamente lo que planeo hacer. –Su hermano pretendió refutar, pero no se lo permitió.- Aun si estoy muerto, sigo siendo Uchiha Itachi de Konoha y como tal, haré lo que este en mis posibilidades para mantener la paz sobre el mundo ninja.

-S-Si dejo que hagas eso, Kabuto podrá controlarte y s-serás incapaz de librarte de ello.

-No deberías preocuparte, Haruno, tengo mis propios medios para deshacerme de su control.

-¿Estás seguro de e-esto?

-Así es, esto es lo que deseo. –Ella suspiró.

-De acuerdo, liberaré el Edo Tensei…

Tras un leve asentimiento del mayor de los Uchiha, Sakura procedió a repetir los sellos con que había activado el Edo Tensei ahora para retirarlo y dejar libre el alma de Itachi. Rata, Buey, Mono… Uno a uno, significaban la cuenta regresiva en la despedida de ambos hermanos y el "aparente" fin del pacto entre Konoha y el vengador Uchiha. La voz de Sakura dejó escapar la palabra determinante del jutsu y entonces el cuerpo de Itachi comenzó a brillar nuevamente ante los ojos tristes de Sasuke, quien se veía afligido por toda la situación. Itachi comenzó a avanzar hacia él, alzando su mano derecha en el proceso.

-Aun puedo llegar a tiempo… antes de que mi conciencia se desvanezca, antes de despedirnos de nuevo. Te he contado toda la verdad, así no tendré que repetirlo más. Siempre te mentí esperando que me perdonaras, usaba mis manos para alejarte y no estuvieras involucrado. -Sasuke estaba estático, viendo a su hermano acercarse hasta estas poco menos de algunos pasos lejos de él.- Pero ahora creo que tú pudiste haber cambiado a nuestros padres y al clan entero si tan solo te hubiese enfrentado, reconociéndote como mi igual… Pero fracasé y por más que te hable desde el cielo, no te diré nada. Así que ahora te diré una última verdad, mi verdad…

Al estar por fin frente a frente, su mano alcanzó la cabeza del menor y lo acercó a él, hasta que sus frentes quedaron unidas. Sus ojos se reflejaron en los de Sasuke, rebosantes de cariño y sin ninguna clase de reproche o mentira, en Itachi, solo podía deslumbrarse la sinceridad; Sai y Sakura observaban todo solemnemente, pero la joven no pudo evitar sentirse demasiado conmovida por lo que pasaba y sin siquiera notarlo, una lagrima cayo de sus ojos jade. Itachi sonrió radiantemente para su hermano por última vez.

-Pase lo que pase a partir de ahora… Siempre te amaré.

.

Kabuto soltó un quejido y detuvo su jutsu de extracción, al parecer, la persona que estaba manteniendo retenida el alma de Itachi al fin habia detenido su técnica y la habia dejado libre; sin embargo y dada la cantidad de chakra que utilizo, aun si el alma de Itachi ya estaba libre de ataduras, debía esperar para volver a intentar su invocación. Soltó una maldición y la serpiente que salía de la parte tracera de sus ropas siseo con furia y peligrosidad, no solo habia sido interrumpido en su idea de llamar el alma del Uchiha sino que también se vio siendo superado por un chakra de una categoría inferior a la suya, siendo obligado a detenerse de sus intenciones.

-Hn, interesante…

Una sonrisa socarrona y malévola se formo en sus labios, cuya lengua serpentina se encargo de lamer con deleite y anticipada emoción; no sabia por que pero tenia la impresión de que en algún momento estaría frente a frente con ese rival desconocido que había sido capaz de vencerlo en ese pequeño combate de dominio y ciertamente, la simple idea de enfrentarse directamente en combate le emocionaba a niveles insospechados. Volviendo ligeramente su mirada a sus espaldas, admiró con burla a la mujer de la aldea de la hoja a la que tenia raptada y carcajeó con ironía.

-Sea como sea, estaré esperando ansiosamente por su visita…

* * *

Hola! ¿Como estan? espero que bien... Antes de que me linchen por no dejar con vida a Itachi, espero que en este capitulo se explique un poco del por que no lo hice, además de los pensamientos de Itachi sobre ello, es importante dejarlo ir porque sera parte clave más adelante :D ¿Que opinan de las acciones de Sasuke? Poco a poco se va abriendo a nuevos sentimientos aunque lo haga -hasta este momento- de forma aparentemente inconciente. Siendo sincera, adoro la clase de relación que tienen Sakura Hime y Sai. XD ¡Y en otra cuestion! Alguien me pregunta como hacia yo para escribir toda esta historia... Bueno, la verdad es que la mayor parte de mis historias salen casi instantaneamente. Cuando vi los trailer de Road to ninja, automaticamente mi cabeza pensó un capitulo de la historia... Desde ese momento me pase los días creando una serie de capitulos imaginarios que al fina, terminaron por ser escritos y extendidos. El azúcar y los chocolates suelen hacer maravillas ¿no crees? :D En fin... Agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia, a los que dejan sus hermosos review, a los que agregan a favoritos y alertas, MUCHAS GRACIAS. Recuerden que pueden dejarme un review para saber su opinión del transcurso que lleva la historia y bueno, por el momento me despido, nos veremos en la siguiente publicación.

¡Bye,bye!


	28. Chapter 28

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 28: Entes de un mismo ser**_

_**.**_

Cubierto por una incandescente luz, el alma de Itachi se desprendió de su cuerpo real y se desvaneció en un rayo disparado hacia el techo mientras su cuerpo caía deliberadamente pero fue detenido a tiempo por su hermano, quien lo recostó sobre el suelo. Sakura prácticamente se dejó caer sobre los brazos de Sai, exhausta hasta los límites y este a su vez, la levantó con cuidado y le condujo hacia un improvisado sillón dentro de la estancia donde terminó por recostarla. Sasuke se puso en pie y se mantuvo silencioso por mucho tiempo, analizando cada cosa que escuchó de su hermano mayor; la fuerte respiración de Sakura y las palabras preocupadas de su remplazo le trajeron de regreso a la realidad, obligándole a girarse para ver lo que sucedía.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a la pelirosa respirar con demasiada dificultad, el sudor ahora era mucho más evidente al igual que el constante temblor de su cuerpo, su piel que de por sí ya era pálida ahora lo era aún más y por su fuera poco, ante sus ojos, podía ver claramente como la piel suave y sin ninguna clase de marca comenzaba a dejar ver la abertura de algunas ligeras cortaduras sobre ella. Sai la miró de pies a cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué demonios le estaba pasando a su compañera. Sakura se quejó y miró con dificultad a Sai, sujetándole por el hombro.

-E-Escúchame… Sai… D-Debes irte. -Él negó, sujetando su mano.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡¿Qué está pasándote?!

-E-El Edo Tensei consume mucho chakra, con la interrupción de Kabuto, tuve que u-utilizar mucho más de q-que se me tenía permitido… D-Deprisa, b-busca a un ninja médico, uno b-bueno… Rápido.

-Tú eres el mejor ninja médico que conozco, Sakura… -Ella rió.

-E-Entonces estoy jodida... Se ha abierto.

Fue entonces que Sakura removió una de sus manos que cubría una zona bajo su ceno derecho y ahí, ambos pelinegros pudieron apreciar la enorme mancha de sangre que comenzaba a extenderse por su ropa. Alterado por ese hecho, Sasuke no se preocupó en lo absoluto en mantener la seriedad y se acercó a ellos, intentando pensar en algo que pudiese ser de ayuda y sin rodeos, se quitó la parte superior de su traje ninja, la enrollo y la colocó en ese sitio que Sakura parecía querer ocultar de ellos en un principio. Ni Sai ni Sakura le prestaron la menor atención a este hecho, inmersos en sus propias discusiones pero Sasuke intervino una segunda vez.

-Tenía entendido que la Hokage era médico.

-¡Sí, lo es, pero ella está lejos ¿recuerdas?! En estos momentos está en el Rayo y llevar a Sakura hasta allá sin alguna clase de tratamiento previo terminaría por matarla. –Sasuke gruñó.

-¿Y qué hay de la tipa pelinegra, la que organiza las tropas?

-¿Shizune? ¡Cierto, Shizune-san es alumna de Tsunade-sama! Seguro ella puede ayudarnos. E-Escucha, Sakura, iré a buscar antes de que se le ocurra partir ¿De acuerdo? No me tardo, aguanta. –Comentó Sai, levantándose e intercalando su mirada con la puerta y el Uchiha.- No me agrada dejarla contigo, pero no tengo opción… Cuídala, ¿entiendes? Te lo advierto, si la abandonas y muere…

-¡Tsk! Solo lárgate.

-Bien, te la encargo…

Luego de que Sai se fuera a toda velocidad en búsqueda de Shizune, la habitación quedo en un tétrico e incómodo silencio solo interrumpido por la casi errática y doliente respiración de Sakura bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha, que aún no podía entender como era que siempre terminaba arriesgándose de ese modo por él. Naruto y ella siempre hacían locuras, siempre estaban detrás de él como un perro tras su amo. Ella se quejó con dolor y Sasuke apretó un poco más su ropa contra la herida; ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ni una mísera idea de cómo esa chica pudo terminar con una herida de semejante calibre. No era necesario descubrirla de sus ropas para saber que era de un tamaño grande, con solo ver la sangre que estaba expulsando bastaba para imaginárselo.

Frunció el ceño, molesto de solo pensar en quien sería capaz de hacer un daño como aquel a la pelirosa, es decir, ¿Qué no Naruto estaba cerca para protegerla? ¿En qué momento fue que permitieron que saliese herida? Sakura era una persona problemática que siempre se metía en problemas mucho mayores de los que podía controlar, probablemente esa herida la ganó en alguna pelea y aun si eso lograba justificarlo, simplemente no podía hacerse a la idea de la magnitud que debió tener esa batalla para causarle algo así. Se abofeteo mentalmente, ¿por qué estaba preocupándose por ella en primer lugar? Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe ante la sutil risa que salió de los labios de Sakura.

-D-Debí imaginar que esto pasaría… M-Mi madre lo decía siempre, que algún día mi imprudencia iba a terminar por matarme.

-Yo también te lo dije… Si sabias que algo así pasaría, ¿Por qué tomar el riesgo?

-Creí haber dejado eso muy claro a-antes. Pero esa no es la cuestión en este momento, sino otra cosa… P-Por ejemplo, ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Sasuke? –Él le miró, sin entender la pregunta.- No lo entiendo, dijiste que destruirías K-Konoha, esta es tu mejor oportunidad de ello y aun así… E-Estas aquí, conmigo. ¿Por qué?

Sasuke no respondió absolutamente nada, dedicándose a desviar su atención a sus manos que presionaban contra el cuerpo de Sakura y eso se debía a que realmente no sabía porque no la había abandonado para cumplir con lo que dijo a su hermano mayor. Ella estaba ahí, indefensa y frágil como en su niñez, herida como muchas otras ocasiones y él… Él estaba ahí sintiéndose en la responsabilidad de protegerla, de velar por su mejora, porque de alguna jodida forma sentía que se lo debía… Ahora que lo pensaba, incluso sin tener alguna razón siempre había estado al pendiente de que saliese intacta de cualquier daño.

Sin embargo, al igual que en ese preciso instante, había sido él quien más daño le había hecho y de que maneras lo hizo: la abandonó aun cuando intento detenerle, estuvo a nada de matarla varias veces cuando vino a buscarle para intentar una y otra vez hacerle entender que la venganza no era el camino correcto. Y fue un bastardo, porque aunque Sakura gritara, él nunca se prestó a escucharle. Itachi tenía razón, Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura siempre estuvieron a su lado restregándole en la cara que no estaba solo y que podía volver a ser feliz… Pero no pudo verlo, se negó a verlo y ahora cargaba con la culpa de su propio error. Era un renegado, un asesino y el causante de toda esa porquería; y a pesar de ello, Sakura estaba aferrándose a la esperanza de que él aun podía salvarse.

-¿…Por qué has hecho todo esto? –Susurró para sí, aunque ella logró escuchar.

-¿D-De que serviría? ¿Crees que si lo sabes… eso t-te ayudara a decidir qué camino tomar a partir de ahora?

-No lo sé. –Admitió.

Tras sus palabras, la pelirosa desvió su mirada al techo sobre ellos, analizando cada palabra que Sasuke emitió: él en verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mirar el mundo desde otra perspectiva que no fuera la del odio y el sufrimiento. Supo entonces que no se había equivocado, Sasuke en verdad necesitaba oír a Itachi y ahora que lo hizo, solo necesitaba un último empujón. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló aire con profundidad, perdiéndose lentamente en sus memorias y la imagen sonriente de su torpe compañero de equipo atrajo todas sus emociones.

-M-Mentiría si te dijera que lo hice por el contrato o por cualquier otra razón, pero la verdad es que no se con exactitud porque, simplemente no pude i-ignorarte. Por muy estúpido que s-suene, la única cosa que se perfectamente es que me era imperdonable d-dejar que te condenaras.

-Eso es absurdo. Yo ya… -Ella negó sabiendo lo que diría.

-Si fuera como dices… T-Ten por seguro que en este instante no estarías pensando seriamente en todo lo que dijo Itachi ni haciendo esto. E-Estas cambiando y eso, para mi desgracia, me alegra. A si al menos si me m-muero, no tendré ningún cargo de conciencia, t-tu hermano no me matara cuando le vea en el i-inframundo y estaré satisfecha de s-saber que mi intento sirvió de algo.

-…No vas a morir…

-¿C-Cómo estas tan seguro? S-Si no fuese a morir, ¿entonces por qué d-demonios me parece que has hablado conmigo mucho más de lo que lo hiciste en toda tu vida? S-Se sinceró, eso es una jodida alucinación.

Aunque lo intento, Sasuke no sentía ninguna clase de enojo hacia ella, quien reía con notable dificultad ante su reacción pese a su deteriorado estado físico; Sakura era alguien alegre y que sonreía aun en las situaciones más críticas para no causar un revuelo mayor. Anteriormente eso podría haberle hecho sentir aliviado pero no era así, aun cuando pasaron muchos años, Sakura seguía siendo tan jodidamente masoquista, ¿de dónde rayos saco esa habilidad suya de soportar tanto dolor? ¿Cómo podía ser tan noble como para aceptarlo? Sakura por su lado y tras terminar de burlarse del Uchiha, volvió a una extraña serenidad, producto de la compañía de aquel alternativo hombre a su lado; viéndolo ahora como era, Sasuke no era tan malo como todo el mundo lo pintaba y debía admitirlo, le agradaba, se sentía capaz de acercarse y congeniar perfectamente con él.

Un nuevo ataque de tos provocó que Sakura se removiese con dolor, al tiempo en que intentaba evitar que la sangre que expulsaba de su boca cayese sobre las manos de Sasuke, la cosa se estaba poniendo demasiado grave, ni en su anterior ocasión usando el Edo Tensei había sufrido tanto como ahora. Sin previo aviso, una de las manos del pelinegro subió hasta su mejilla, inspeccionando su temperatura que ya había bajado bastante como para hacerlo chasquear la lengua con molestia. Sakura tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño pero sin borrar la poco elocuente sonrisilla que apareció en sus labios; ese gesto era tan dulce y familiar para ella, le remontaba a un acontecimiento especial como trágico en su vida.

-¿Sabes? En verdad quería que tuvieras lo que te prometimos. E-Esperaba con todo mí ser que Itachi aceptara mi propuesta pero al parecer, inclusive aquí los muertos piensan distinto a los vivos. Quería retribuirte del dolor, quería que todo funcionara por el bien de Konoha, por el de Naruto, por el tuyo… _P-Pero también por mí propio bien_. –Parpadeó, y sus ojos se cristalizaron, a punto de llorar.- S-Siempre he dicho que lo que se pierde nunca se recupera, pero tenía fe en que esto no pasaría. N-No sé qué hice mal y no quiero que las cosas empeoren de la misma forma en que paso en… e-en mi hogar. Pero es tarde, no p-pude cumplir mi promesa y ahora todo se derrumbara… _otra vez_.

-Cállate, no hables de cosas que desconoces. –Ella suspiró.

-Créeme, de verdad entiendo lo que es e-esa clase de dolor… Supongo que es por eso que me siento familiarizada contigo. _H-Has sufrido como lo he hecho yo_. Las pesadillas nos acosan, una y otra vez y… Nos o-obligan a permanecer todas las noches en vela para no ver la realidad. Y d-duele… Duele saber que la poca esperanza que s-somos capaces de ver se nos escapa entre los dedos, como arena, como el aire y el agua.

-¡Dije que ya basta! ¡¿Cómo demonios pretendes que te crea, si tú lo tienes todo?! ¡Solo eres una mocosa mimada, una que cree que puede entenderme pero que no ha experimentado el dolor! –Alzó su mirada furiosa, fijándose en los tristes ojos de Sakura que se incorporó ligeramente.- Mentirosa, ¡Dices falacias una y otra vez; ingenua y estúpida mujer, solo eso eres! Y te odio… ¡Realmente odio verte y escucharte ahora porque…!

Sasuke detuvo sus palabras justo a tiempo antes de decir lo que pensaba realmente... _No puedo ignorar el hecho de que no estas mintiendo… _Ella no reparó en su abrupto silencio y procedió a reprochar también.

-¡¿Y quién d-demonios te crees tú para decirme que no lo entiendo?! ¡N-No me conoces, nunca lo has intentado, maldición! Tú no lo sabes, tú no has visto ni s-sentido lo que es la verdadera desesperación de ver como t-tu mundo entero se derrumba… ¡Eres tu quien no sabe nada, Sasuke, tu nunca estas enterado de nada fuera de ti mismo!

Sasuke ensanchó sus ojos, sorprendido de que Sakura se expresara de esa manera con él, a quien siempre le mostró su cara sumisa y resignada; le hablaba con tanta ira comprimida y no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que alguien con tanta luz cayese en la oscuridad. ¿Qué había pasado en todo ese tiempo que estuvo ausente? ¿Cuándo fue que Sakura cambio? Sintió repentina culpa y desolación al saber que realmente no conocía a su ex compañera ni una pisca, se sentía de lo peor al gritarle y discutir sobre estupideces cuando estaba casi al borde de la muerte por su causa. ¿Qué tan bastardo y estúpido podía ser para seguir comportándose de aquel modo con la persona que más se preocupaba de él? ¿Desde cuando se permitía sentirse de ese modo con respecto a ella?

Ante el silencio del Uchiha, Sakura gruñó y se recostó nuevamente sobre el sillón apretando las mandíbulas con excesiva fuerza para calmar no solo su humor, sino también para soportar de alguna forma el dolor que sentía; luego de eso sintió un mareo profundo y enfocó con dificultad al pelinegro de nueva cuenta. No estaba siendo sincera del todo y en lugar de eso, provocó una discusión que no tenía nada que ver con lo que Sasuke había pedido en su momento; entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar con mayor dificultad, tal vez tenía miedo de descubrirse, de que él pudiese ver la profundidad de sus razones e intentase acercarse para herirla _una vez más_. Cerró sus ojos con parsimonia, sintiendo la presión que las manos de Sasuke tenían sobre su vieja herida y no pudo evitar sonreír; para sorpresa del pelinegro, ella colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre las suyas, que estaban demasiado frías y temblorosas.

-Escúchame atentamente p-porque no creo poder repetirlo otra vez ¿entiendes? A-Ahora eres libre de elegir lo que quieres hacer y sea lo que sea, c-creo firmemente en que escogerás seguir a nuestro lado. I-Itachi tiene razón, a tu alrededor hay personas que se preocupan por ti, que te estiman y que están dispuestos a llegar a c-cualquier circunstancia con tal de alcanzarte…

-…Sakura….

-Hazte un favor y d-deja toda la porquería de la venganza, estas personas que están junto a ti dispuestas a entenderte si te das la pauta de a-abrirte con ellas aunque sea un poco y sé que al menos una de ellas, terminara por ofrecerte la p-paz que tu vida necesita. Eres libre y no pienso imponerte nada con lo que d-diga, pero ten en mente que si eliges continuar por el camino que has recorrido desde que dejaste Konoha, t-terminaras aún más solo y créeme, si piensas que estas sufriendo estas equivocado. –Él le miró confuso e intentó contestar, pero no se lo permitió.- E-Eres mucho más que solo odio, Sasuke, es por eso que N-Naruto y los demás no se dan por vencidos contigo. Será difícil pero aun los tienes a todos ellos… Ellos no van a a-abandonarte, no te traicionaran, n-no van a hacerte más daño… Vive, eso es lo que Itachi, t-tus padres y tus amigos seguramente desean para ti.

Sasuke no supo que contestar, totalmente pasmado ante sus palabras. En ese instante, Sakura sintió que el cuerpo le pesaba y dolía menos, parecía que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desvanecerse ante su vista, cansada y un tanto borrosa; observó a Sasuke y a las otras personas que irrumpieron en la habitación, parpadeó, a pesar de ver que Kakashi, Sai y Shizune le hablaban, sus oídos eran incapaces de escuchar algún sonido proveniente de ellos. Cerró lentamente sus ojos, lo único que quería era dormirse y dejar de pensar; a su alrededor, un sinfín de murmullos comenzaron a penetrar su mente en un llamado incesante que deseaba transportarla a otro lugar. No puso resistencia alguna para acudir a ella.

.

.

_-¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedes escucharme?_

_Sakura parpadeó repetidamente, estando recostada en medio de un espacio en blanco que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma; se puso en pie y estas aterrizaron sobre algo similar al pasto, tembló ligeramente al darse cuenta de que se trataba del mismo escenario de su pesadilla anterior. La voz volvió a llamarla, pero esta vez no se trataba de la sacerdotisa. Esta voz era cálida, suave y le incitaba cierta confianza, a tal grado, que sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo caminó por el lugar siendo guiada por aquella melodiosa voz. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero su entorno cambió a una totalmente oscura, donde solo podía distinguir un extraño muro de cristal frente suyo y el agua bajo sus pies. _

_-¿Puedes oírme…?_

_-Te escucho. ¿Dónde estás? _

_En medio de las sombras y detrás del muro, visualizó una sombra, oculta en la oscuridad._

_-…Aquí. _

_-¿Quién eres tú? No soy capaz de verte con claridad. _

_-Entonces deberías acercarte un poco más. –Ella bufó._

_-Tal vez tú también deberías hacerlo. _

_El silencio acompañó los breves instantes en que esas palabras fueron aceptadas sin necesidad de palabras por sus cerebros. Seguido de sus palabras, caminaron a la par hacia el frente y poco a poco, Sakura fue capaz de ver perfectamente a la persona que se encontraba tras el muro de cristal; sus orbes se abrieron con total impresión, casi de la misma forma en que hizo la otra persona y se miraron fijamente por largo rato, sin saber que decir o que hacer al verse de aquella manera por primera vez. _

_-I-Imposible, ¿tú eres…? -Siseó ella._

_-¿Sakura-Hime? _

_Frente a frente, ese era el primer encuentro de las dos Sakura._

_Sus orbes jade se miraban entre ellas, inspeccionándose una y otra vez de la cabeza a los pies, denotando sus virtudes y diferencias de sí mismas a través del cuerpo del otro; cabello corto y otro largo, ojos vacíos y melancólicos que se topan con unos vívidos y expresivos; una chica que se siente tímida y nerviosa frente a una que es segura e intimidante. Sin embargo siguen siendo la misma persona, pues aun con todas sus diferencias mantienen un mismo nombre, una misma secuencia de rasgos, la misma voz y por supuesto, la misma sorpresa de toparse de aquel modo. Sakura-san sonrío de medio lado, relajando totalmente su postura ante la otra._

_-¿Así que tú eres mi otro yo, he? Realmente no esperaba toparme contigo en… estas circunstancias._

_-Y-Ya veo, tú en verdad eres Sakura-Hime, ¡Esa mujer tenía razón! –Sakura-san ladeó el rostro._

_-¿Mujer?_

_-Si… Una mujer vino a visitarme en mis sueños, habló de cosas extrañas y me dijo que había una forma de contactarme contigo. Y eso solo podía lograrse a través de los sueños._

_-¿Sueños, una mujer? ¡Imposible! ¿Hablas de una extraña sacerdotisa?_

_-¡¿La has visto?! –La otra asintió._

_-…Solo una vez y me temo, que no recuerdo con exactitud lo que dijo. Solo había muerte y destrucción a mí alrededor… Pero si algo no he olvidado además de eso, es que ella mencionó algo sobre los sueños._

_-Por lo que dices, más que un sueño fue una pesadilla. _

_-Hn, lo fue y por lo que dices, es posible que ella ocasionara las pesadillas que he tenido desde que llegué a tu mundo._

_Sakura bajó la vista por breves instantes, preguntándose porque aquella sacerdotisa torturaba a su alterna cuando era consciente de que esa chica ya había sufrido demasiado como para que intentase comunicarse con ella mandándole semejantes pesadillas. Apretando las mandíbulas y armándose de un poco de valor, volvió a alzar la vista, no era momento de encerrarse en esas ideas sino de hablar de otros asuntos mucho más importantes y que eran, la principal razón de que ambas se encontrasen en ese lugar._

_-Siento mucho que lo hiciera de ese modo, pero no nos queda mucho tiempo, este lugar suele ser muy inestable. ¿Lo sabes verdad?_

_-Si, después de todo este sitio está formado por nuestro tiempo de inconciencia… Una vez que el cuerpo despierte, esto desaparecerá y posiblemente nosotras no seremos capaces de hablar otra vez hasta que volvamos a dormir. Aunque tengo una duda, si tu estas aquí, ¿significa que…?_

_-…Ambas estamos durmiendo a la par, es decir al mismo tiempo en un diferente lapsus del curso de cada dimensión. _

_-Entonces deberíamos apresurarnos, no sé qué tanto podamos mantenernos así. Aunque, por lo que me pasó, creo ser yo la única que no debería preocuparse por eso. –La otra pareció intentar preguntar al respecto, pero se lo impidió.- ¡De todas formas! La pregunta más concreta es por qué me has llamado y qué busca esa mujer al reunirnos aquí. ¿Lo sabes?_

_-Un poco. Antes de que ella viniera a verme, el Tío Riosuke… ¡Es decir! Tu tío encontró un antiguo pergamino que tenía escrita una antigua leyenda que explicaba precisamente lo que nos está pasando. Yo… Escuché que tu padre solía contarte esa historia cuando eras niña. _

_La Sakura alterna ensanchó sus ojos y luego de eso realizó una extraña mueca de ironía mezclada con frustración, casi con cierta pena._

_-¿Así que ya lo sabes, he? No esperaba que te lo dijeran. _

_-No es como si no me fuese a dar cuenta tarde o temprano… Soy despistada, pero no tan tonta como parezco. -La otra entrecerró los ojos._

_-Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Qué más te han dicho sobre mí? _

_-Yo… N-No mucho, lo poco que se sobre ti lo he deducido y ciertamente no me resuelve nada con respecto a sus paradigmas. No sé más que la muerte de Papá y Mamá; y la forma en que sobrellevas la responsabilidad de proteger la aldea. –Mintió y la otra suspiró._

_-Hn, menos mal, empezaba a preocuparme. _

_-F-Fuera de eso, Riosuke planificó una misión para dirigirnos al templo que cuenta la historia pero ciertos acontecimientos nos lo han impedido por ahora. Sin embargo y no me preguntes como, pero ella sabía que lo habíamos encontrado y que planeábamos ir allá; aseguró que tú aun no caías en cuenta de este dato y que quería que le ayudase a mostrarte la verdad._

_-¡Ya veo! Ahora entiendo por qué mis primeras pesadillas me recordaban sucesos de mi niñez donde… Papá estaba constantemente hablándome de esa absurda historia. –Siseó, colocando una mano bajo su mentón.- Te envió a buscarme después de explicarte que los sueños son un medio de interacción entre nuestro subconsciente que, a final de cuentas, sigue siendo el mismo pese a estar dividido entre dos personas. ¿No es así?_

_-¡Si, eso fue lo que dijo! Créeme, cuando desperté pensé que nada de eso era real pero… algo me decía que no se trataba solamente de un sueño incoherente. _

_-Pues me alegra que no lo ignoraras, es por ti que ahora se el significado de esos sueños y sé que debo hacer ahora para regresar. –Sakura sonrió ligeramente._

_-No he hecho nada realmente, después de todo, estaba desesperada por no saber cómo encontrar una solución que cuando ella me lo dijo, no pude simplemente no intentarlo. Seguro tu harías lo mismo, ¿no? Calcular las posibilidades de éxito y fiarnos aunque sea de un uno por ciento de ello, eso es suficiente para intentarlo. –Rió ligeramente, siendo correspondida por una silenciosa sonrisa de arrogancia de Sakura-san.- De cualquier modo, me advirtió que no tenemos mucho tiempo, tanto mi mundo como el tuyo está siendo acechado por un peligro inminente… Y eso está comenzando, las cosas no están del todo bien, Sakura-san, es imprescindible que volvamos. No puedo entrar en detalles pero si no logramos detener esta situación…_

_-…Todo se perderá en la desesperación._

_Sakura sintió con notable preocupación ante ese hecho, le hubiese gustado decirle a Sakura-Hime que Menma estaba fuertemente involucrado en esa tragedia que se aproximaba a su mundo pero no quería preocuparla, ya vería la forma de encargarse de que ello. Viéndola con el gesto pensativo y los ojos cerrados mientras meditaba las cosas, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal de mentirle con respecto a la información que contenía o que estaba decidida a saber con respecto a ella y su pasado. Tal vez no debía hacerlo pero en verdad quería ayudar, y si se lo decía, mostraría una barrera defensiva similar o peor a la que mostró cuando le dio por enterado de que conocía del fallecimiento de sus padres. Si luego de resolver tanto enredijo dimensional se lo podía decir, lo haría y afrontaría las consecuencias._

_-Dime, Sakura-Hime, ¿recuerdas con todo detalle la historia? –La otra bufó, ofendida._

_-¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo escuché esa historia casi a todas horas durante la mayor parte de mi infancia, no haberla aprendido de memoria sería sacrilegio. Me encargare de investigar más al respecto con esto… ¿Ustedes ya tienen una localización del lugar? _

_-No, aun no, pero esperamos hacerlo pronto._

_-De acuerdo, haremos lo siguiente. Dentro de tres noches volveremos a reunirnos, la hora más específica para ello sería entre las 9 u 10 de la noche, eso nos dará algo de tiempo para recolectar información por ambas partes y de paso, aseguraremos una cantidad de tiempo de sueño adecuado para compartirla entre nosotras en este espacio. ¿De acuerdo? –Sakura asintió. Ella por su parte, cruzó sus brazos.- Si de algún modo alguna de las dos no estuviese aquí en ese instante, daremos un mitin de 24 horas para reestablecer nuestra conexión; si aun con eso no se presenta, daremos por sentado que algo malo está sucediendo y detendremos los planes hasta que seamos capaces de entrar en contacto. Ojala y no sea la ocasión, o las cosas podrían severamente empeorar si no nos damos prisa._

_-Concuerdo rotundamente, es un hecho… Por otro lado, S-Sakura-Hime…_

_-¿Qué? _

_-M-Mis amigos, ellos… ¿Cómo va todo? –Sakura-san sonrió de medio lado._

_-No voy a mentirte, Sakura, la guerra está por dar inicio rotundamente, ambos ejércitos están movilizándose para ello. Sin embargo, todos tus seres queridos se encuentran en perfectas condiciones, despreocúpate._

_-¡Qué bien! Menos mal que está a salvo. _

_-Por cierto, me he enterado de ciertas cosas respecto a ti, especialmente el curioso dato de que estás enamorada del estúpido de Uchiha Sasuke ¿es verdad? _

_La pelirosa se sonrojó inmediatamente, mientras balbuceaba sin dar una respuesta concisa y aunque al principio le causo gracia, una vez que ese nerviosismo desapareció para ser sustituida con dolor y tristeza bien reflejada en sus orbes jade y gesticulaciones, Sakura-san pronto se dio cuenta de que algo más atormentaba a su alternativa. Era irónico, pero reconocería aquella mirada donde fuese y aun sin preguntar, se dio por sobre entendido que al igual que ella, Sakura había sufrido a causa de Sasuke. Recordó algo que salió a flote de la boca de Sai, donde decía que Sasuke había estado a punto de matarla en demasiadas ocasiones, ¿sería aquello cierto? ¿Qué clase de daño y vivencias compartieron esas dos personas? Suspiró, de algún modo, no quería preocupar a su otro yo haciéndola revivir el pasado pues sabia lo doloroso que era recordar sucesos de ese calibre y para disipar el aura pesimista que giraba en torno a ellas, se permitió dar una información que podría renovar su entusiasmo._

_-¿Sabes? No debería decirte esto, pero puede que para cuando vuelvas, haya una enorme sorpresa esperándote._

_-¿He? ¿De qué hablas, de que se trata? –La otra sonrió, burlonamente._

_-Si te lo digo dejaría de ser una sorpresa, ¿no es así? Ya estoy en los preparativos de ello aunque aún falta asentar un poco las cosas… Pero créeme cuando digo que de cumplirse lo que planeo, la más emocionada y sorprendida en ello serás tú. ¡Ni te lo imaginas! Ojala pudiera ver tu cara en ese momento, sería divertido. _

_-¡Q-Qué cruel, Sakura-Hime! _

_La pelirosa alternativa se permitió reír sutilmente mientras veía a Sakura quejarse y lamentarse consigo misma, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro como si estuviese hablando con alguien más que no era precisamente ella. Sonrió con cierta tranquilidad, era extraño pero pese a ser su primera interacción, sentía una gran empatía con ella a tal grado que se mostraba y comportaba de una forma que solo tenía cuando se encontraba con Ino. Tal vez y sin pensarlo, aquella chiquilla podría terminar siendo considerada como su amiga o algo por el estilo, de ser así, ya podría presumir de no ser tan asocial y contar con dos amigas confiables con las cuales contar._

_De la nada, el agua bajo sus pies retumbó, al igual que las paredes que aumentaron el sonido gracias a su eco; el agua se agitó notoriamente a la par de una nueva replica, obligándolas a afianzar un poco su peso y fuerza para no caer. Otra replica más y de la superficie acuática comenzaron a emerger estallidos que arrojaban más agua, apareciendo con más frecuencia a cada instante de ambos lados del cristal. Las dos se acercaron torpemente hasta quedar espalda con espalda, teniendo el cristal como un punto de apoyo y tras girarse, sus manos quedaron unidas sobre la transparente superficie._

_-¡¿Q-Qué demonios está sucediendo?!_

_-¡El lugar está colapsando, significa que una de las dos está por despertar! ¡Sea como sea, no olvides nuestro pacto, ¿entiendes, Sakura?!_

_Su respuesta fue un grito, pues el agua estaba subiendo de nivel, impactando fuertes olas contra ellas al tiempo en que las sumergía poco a poco; se miraron a los ojos, una con miedo y la otra con firmeza, aquella era una promesa que ambas debían de cumplir. El agua comenzó a llegarles al rostro aunque ellas intentaban por todos los medios elevarse un poco más. Sakura-san miró a su alterna, sintiendo repentina nostalgia y alegría, después de toda esa chica era una versión suya que no tenía la sombra de un trágico pasado como el suyo. Se sintió repentinamente mal, sabiendo que tal vez aquella sería la primera y última vez que se verían_

_-Lo siento, Sakura… Te mentí, no sé si sea capaz de venir otra vez. _

_-¿D-De que hablas? _

_-En estos momentos debo estar agonizante, posiblemente no despertare jamás. –Dijo, soltándose del cristal.-…Si yo no volviera, confió en que lograras salvarlos a todos. _

_-¿De qué rayos hablas? N-No, ¡Espera! _

_Sakura la miró con horror, viendo que ante sus ojos, la pelirosa alterna comenzaba a expulsar sangre de un costado del pecho con lo que algo del agua a su alrededor se teñía de rojo; Sakura-san suspiró con resignación, seguramente moriría y simplemente sintió que todo volvía a perderse en la oscuridad. Lo último que escuchó, fue su nombre exclamado fuertemente por su otro yo._

* * *

_Hola! Dejo a su disposición el capitulo 28. ¿Que les parece? Sakura Hime es cada vez más conciente de que sus actos son impulsados por una fuerza mayor que no tiene nada que ver con el deber, sino con sus propios sentimientos. Aunque sigue negandose a hablar sobre su pasado... ¿Que opinan de la interacción de las dos Haruno? La cosa ira poniendose cada vez más intensa ;) Nos veremos en la siguiente ocasión, ¡gracias por leer y comentar!_


	29. Chapter 29

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 29: Hablar con la verdad.**_

_**.**_

Sus parpados temblaron y lentamente, sus orbes jade se abrieron nuevamente al mundo. Mientras su cuerpo algo entumido se movía hasta incorporarse, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en que era lo que estaba pasando y que era ese lugar donde reposaba. Observó su alrededor y se frustró al caer en cuenta de que no estaba muerta y que había estado durmiendo en lo que sería una tienda. Intento ponerse en pie pero un sutil dolor le hizo quedarse estática y al bajar sus ojos hacia su pecho, vio la causa de ello; la vieja herida que marcaría el rumbo de su vida estaba correctamente vendada y por la forma en que se sentía, podía asegurar que estaba cerrada nuevamente pero se sentía distinta a la primera vez en que la atendieron.

Fue en ese instante que Tsunade entró a la tienda, acercándose a ella presurosamente para atraparla en un abrazo. No supo que decir o que hacer, sentía que sus brazos le sobraban en aquel momento; aquella era una muestra de afecto libre de cualquier obligación con la cual no podía lidiar, no porque no quisiera corresponder al afecto recibido, sino porque había olvidado completamente como responder y demostrar su propio… ¿Su propio qué? Para colmo no sabía cómo se debía definir a ese cosquilleo interior que sentía en ese instante. Tsunade se separó, sosteniéndola aun por los hombros.

-Gracias a kami que despertaste, Sakura.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿Qué sucedió? Yo, se suponía que estaba muriendo…

-Lo estuviste… Cuando Shizune llegó a ti estabas muy mal. Poco más y hubieses muerto realmente. Por suerte, pudo detener la hemorragia a tiempo para poder traerte hasta aquí.

-Ya veo. Eso significa que…

-Estamos en el Rayo, así es. Ahora todos estamos reunidos aquí para iniciar la guerra formalmente. Tu equipo está descansando, tuvo que recorrer todo el camino sin detenerse para poder mantenerte estable… El resto de nuestra gente llegó horas después. Están exhaustos, especialmente Sai, él fue quien gasto más fuerza en tu transporte.

-…Entonces debo agradecerle en cuanto lo vea, aunque pensaba que era un idiota, ahora al menos no lo parece tanto…. –Tsunade entrecerró los ojos con tristeza.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-No era algo de lo que debieran enterarse y tampoco es como si yo quisiera recordarlo.

-Mientras dormías, analicé esa herida y puedo decir que es un tanto reciente, más o menos uno o dos años. Fue un golpe duro, de muerte, pero tuviste suerte al lograr que no diera contra el corazón.

-En efecto, así es… Fue hace un tiempo atrás, tenía 12 años cuando paso… En esa ocasión estuve a nada de morir pero lograron salvarme a duras penas y digamos que la cosa se complicó un poco más. Puede que pareciese estar correctamente sanada pero no es así, cuando sobre esfuerzo mis canales de chakra, vuelve a abrirse. –Sakura tocó las vendas sobre su pecho.- En mi aldea, los ninja medico son bastantes inexpertos cuando hablamos de tratamientos tan… delicados. Conocen lo básico y suficiente para las misiones, pero no para estas cosas, por ello intentamos evitar las peleas innecesarias. Y tú, bueno, eres igual a ellos… Aunque eres nieta de los Senju, parece que te reúsas a mostrar tus dotes médicas para trabajar como los demás.

-No comprendo, Sakura, si sabias todo el riesgo, ¿Qué mierdas pasaba en tu cabeza? ¡Casi mueres, casi te perdemos, maldición! Pudiste…

-Quería morir, Tsunade.

-¿Qué…?

-Ese ha sido uno de mis objetivos para librarme de todo, en verdad lo quería pero al final no pude… De cierta manera, ni ustedes ni mi propia conciencia me lo permitieron. –Sonrió de medio lado, mirándola con serenidad.- Aún tengo cosas que hacer y pese a mi frustración de mantenerme viva, me siento… un tanto afortunada de ello.

-Eres una mocosa muy imprudente, ¿lo sabias?

-Hn, me lo dicen seguido.

Ambas compartieron una ligera risilla que dejaba asentado que el asunto quedaba como "agua pasada" y mientras Tsunade comenzaba a regañarla luego de su lapsus de preocupación, la mente de Sakura comenzó a pensar en lo sucedido durante su inconciencia. No iba a dudar de la realidad de ese sueño, la sensación de no estar equivocada le indicaba eso y ahora que sabía la forma de regresar, se sintió realmente estúpida por no captarlo antes. ¡Era más que obvio! Todos sus sueños y pesadillas dentro de ese mundo se detuvieron mientras estuvo junto a Kakashi pero de la nada comenzaron a volverse más frecuentes, recordándole una y otra vez dos cosas: Una, la historia que su padre le contaba y que era su boleto de salida de ese universo y dos, la tragedia de su pasado y la tragedia presente.

Gruñó inconscientemente por lo bajo, estaba tan furiosa con ella por ser tan torpe como para no darse cuenta pero también estaba furiosa contra aquella vieja sacerdotisa por ser la persona que provocase que sus noches volviesen a ser intranquilas. ¿Qué no había otra forma de hacerla entender la situación? ¿Por qué a ella le daba pesadillas y a su alterna simples sueños? Algo en todo eso le olía a notoria preferencia o algo así… Juraba que en cuanto se la topara, pagaría la osadía de meterse en la vida de una princesa guerrera como lo era ella. Justo en ese momento, algo cambió radicalmente el rumbo de su pensamiento.

-¡Oye! ¿Estas escuchándome, Sakura?

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está…? ¿De quién o qué hablas? –Ella rodó los ojos, como si fuera lo más lógico.

-¡De Uchiha Sasuke, maldición! ¿Dónde está? No siento su presencia…

-Eso es porque está bajo arresto de nuevo, descubrí que algunos de los supresores de chakra que le pusimos antes estaban por desvanecerse. En estos momentos está siendo custodiado en una tienda que restringe que se perciba su chakra… Aunque medio mundo ya le ha visto, pero tomamos las medidas pertinentes, despreocúpate.

-Entiendo.

-Por otro lado, Sakura, ¿sabias del problema visual de Sasuke? –Ella le miró, sorprendida.

-¿De que hablas?

-Luego de traerte, Sasuke comenzó a quejarse de un profundo dolor en los ojos. Hice una revisión, esta perdiendo la vista. Se quedara ciego. –Tsunade solto un suspiro, alzando la mano para interrumpir la alegata próxima de Sakura.- Con cierta dificultad logre hacer que me dijera que pasaba, Sasuke estaba enterado de que esto pasaría. Para no quedar ciego, debe transplantarse los ojos de Itachi.

-Es una locura…

-Lo sé, eso mismo pense yo, pero parece ser algo habitual entre el antiguo clan Uchiha, asi que me ofreci a ayudarle. –Sakura rio, sarcástica.

-¿Ofrecerle? Si, claro, tal vez quisiste decir que te lo ordeno.

-¡Coff, coff! No reparemos en pequeñeces, lo que importa es que al amanecer, tomare los ojos de Itachi y se los implantare a Sasuke. En efecto tardara un tiempo para que su cuerpo se acostrumbre, así que tomara reposo…

-¡Tsk! Ese es un problema, ya que si no mal recuerdo, mañana mismo partirán a la guerra. Estupido Sasuke, estúpido y mil veces estúpido… ¿Qué haremos, he? ¡El debería ir con nosotros y pelear!

-No te exaltes ¿quieres? ¿Ya olvidaste quien soy? ¡Soy la mejor ninja medico del mundo! Una operación como esta no será un problema para mi; con mis habilidades, es seguro que luego del implante, Sasuke solo tendrá que reposar un par de horas y entonces estará como si nada. –Sakura pareció aliviada de escuchar aquello, aunque quiso dicimularlo. Tsunade se reclino en el asiento.- No hay de que preocuparse, mocosa, ya tengo todo preparada para ello. Sasuke estará listo para la batalla y entonces, la victoria será nuestra. Luego de ello, te prometo que buscaremos el modo de llevarte a tu hogar.

-Hmp, no esperaba menos de usted, Lady Tsunade…

-Es la primera vez que me llamas con tanto respeto. –Sakura sonrió burlesca.

-¡Hn! Aprovecha la sensación, no todos los días la princesa de konohagakure le hace un favor como estos a la gente normal.

-Lo sabia, sigues siendo la misma mocosa bastarda del principio.

De la nada, los sonidos que provenían de fuera se incrementaron y armaron un alboroto demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlos, tanto así que Sakura realizó una mueca de enfado ante las incesantes voces fuera de la tienda. Tsunade por su parte chasqueó la lengua mientras una gota de sudor corría por su nuca, su nerviosismo fue evidente para la pelirosa que no tardó en hacerlo notar. Los orbes jade le miraron severamente, casi con exigencia.

-¿Qué está sucediendo allá fuera, Tsunade?

-Parece que la cosa se agravo, maldita sea…

-¡Tsunade-sama, problemas! –Gritó Shizune, entrando al lugar.

-¿Siguen con las protestas?

-E-Es mucho peor, ¡Están atacando a Sasuke-kun, quieren matarlo!

Y tras sus palabras, el cerebro de Sakura perdió la noción de la realidad. ¿Había escuchado bien? Sin escuchar nada más que eso, Sakura se puso en pie y aun con el dolor que sintió en sus extremidades, se encamino a toda prisa fuera de la tienda sin importarle lo que las otras dos mujeres le decían o su vestimenta que era inadecuada para salir de la tienda. Era conocedora de que llevaba su short negro y su busto estaba únicamente cubierto por las vendas que protegían su herida pero con la situación que se estaba desarrollando, era más que evidente que nadie repararía en ese hecho. Dicho y hecho, a nadie le importó su estado estando más pendientes de agredir a Uchiha Sasuke, quien era protegido únicamente por Kakashi y Guy-sensei (este último más por acompañar a su colega que por el mismo Uchiha).

Sus ojos vieron a una Sasuke cansado mientras reposaba en el suelo, teniendo polvo y algunos golpes sobre su cara y cuerpo, al parecer algunos habían logrado llegar a él antes de que ambos jounnin llegasen a su auxilio. Miró a su alrededor y solo encontró miradas y palabras de odio dirigidas al hermano de Itachi, sin creer el cúmulo de emociones negativas que podía provocar una mentira, parpadeó y se sintió temblorosa al recordar un suceso idéntico en su vida… Giró de nueva cuenta su atención a Sasuke y sus ojos se conectaron por breves segundos, lo que vio en esos oscuros posos le llenó el pecho de una frustración inigualable.

-¡Paren de una maldita vez, Shannaro!

Su grito llamó la atención de todos, incluso de aquellos que ya estaban ahora echándose sobre los dos jounnin. Un ninja de Suna se le acercó, bufando.

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso…? ¿Quién eres tú para dar órdenes?

-Soy su compañera de equipo y tengo toda la autoridad suficiente para hacerlo. –Otro shinobi de la roca habló.

-La alumna de la Hokage… Ya veo. He escuchado sobre ti, ahora entiendo esto. Eres la ilusa enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Ahora vienes a intentar abogar por él?

-Entiendo como debes sentirte, Haruno-san… Somos de la misma aldea y se de ustedes. Pero no puedes seguir engañándote, este tipo no solo es un desertor y asesino… Él fue el que te abandono, él destrozo tu corazón varias veces… -Sakura cerró sus ojos. Sasuke por otro lado fijo su atención solo en ella.- Sasuke-kun es el último de los Uchiha y el peor de todos después de Madara Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha… No tiene salvación, Haruno-san, dese por vencida. En estos momentos vamos a darle muerte y todo terminara…

-¡Él se merece todo lo malo que le sucede! ¡No merece piedad, asesino!

-Están todos equivocados… -Uno de la multitud bufó.

-¡Pero qué estupidez! Solo estamos haciendo justicia… Y si tú no estás a nuestro favor, hazte a un lado y deja de estorbar, mocosa.

Sakura abrió sus orbes con molestia mientras toda la bronca volvía a comenzar. Un shinobi de la aldea de la niebla logró colarse y condujo uno de sus puños a Sasuke quien literalmente no opuso resistencia alguna. El golpe fue sonoro y certero, pero no conducido a la persona a quien tenía por propósito llegar. Ante los ojos sorprendidos de todo el ejército de la alianza, Sakura se metió entre ellos y recibió el golpe justo sobre el estómago. El silencio fue tétrico pues ella no soltó ninguna clase de quejido a pesar de ser un golpe fuerte pero indudablemente, todos retrocedieron al ver su fría mirada alzarse sobre ellos. Kakashi, Tsunade e inclusive Sasuke no cabían del asombro.

-¿Justicia, dices?... ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? Ustedes no saben nada, precisamente somos nosotros los culpables de que él terminase así y aun así….

El resto soltó constantes alaridos, atacándola por igual forma que al pelinegro y es que, simplemente, ellos no querían escuchar razones. Repentinamente el recuerdo de su otro yo apareció en su mente, recordando el bonito sonrojo que tuvo al mencionarle al Uchiha y no supo porque, pero eso le dio más fuerza. _Si Sasuke muriese… Sakura también lo haría._ Empuñó sus manos, llena de ira y enojo contra todos lo que estaban en contra de Sasuke y gruñó, bestialmente, desatando una furia irreconocible en aquella chica de cabello rosado que sus cercanos conocían.

-¡¿Qué demonios están diciendo?! ¡Todos ustedes son unos idiotas! ¡¿Se creen capaces de señalar sin primero mirar sus propios pecados?! ¡Es inaceptable, totalmente inaceptable y no lo permitiré! –Sakura se expuso ante todos, protegiendo con su cuerpo al Uchiha.- ¡No importa cuántos de ustedes vengan! si son o no mis aliados, aquel que vuelva a ponerle una mano encima o tenga intención de hacerlo en este instante, ¡venga! Lo matare de la forma más dolorosa posible.

-¡Sakura, ya basta! Tranquilízate, esto no va a solu….

-¡Cállate, Hokage! ¿Quieres que guarde la verdad que esta sarta de idiotas no sabe? ¿Hasta cuándo? Sasuke no tiene tiempo, ¡yo no tengo tiempo…! Lo que sucedió aquí no puede seguir, ¿Cuánto tiempo pudo faltar antes de que en verdad alguno de ellos le matara? ¡¿Crees que Naruto los perdonaría, nos perdonaría, te perdonaría?! –Tsunade bajó la vista.

-…Naruto no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Tiene todo que ver, Tsunade. Ambos prometimos que le traeríamos de vuelta. Ambos… Nosotros somos un equipo y créeme, si continuamos así y le perdemos, ninguno de los dos nos lo perdonaríamos. –Sakura miró a su alrededor, retadoramente.- Todos en este lugar están ciegos, han sido engañados… ¿Quieren ser capaces de arrojar la primera piedra? Pues bien, lo harán, les daré esa oportunidad.

Tsunade observó a una distancia prudente a los miles de shinobi y a los otros Kages, quienes al parecer habían salido de la sala de conferencia y ahora se mantenían atentos al arranque de sinceridad que su alumna alternativa estaba teniendo. ¿Pero porque estaban quedándose así de tranquilos? La información que ella quería exponer se suponía debía mantenerse en secreto hasta terminada la guerra y aun así, ellos estaban en silencio, como espectadores nada más sin pensar en lo que un anuncio como tal podía desatar. Tragó saliva pesadamente, deteniendo su idea de intervenir aunque sabía perfectamente que algo malo saldría de aquello; vió a Sakura tomar aire, pre-dispuesta a hablar mientras el resto de los ninjas del mundo le observaban a la espera de escuchar sus palabras y entonces, apretó las mandíbulas con nerviosismo, era casi seguro que después del anuncio todos ellos se volvieran contra los Kages o contra ella y su gente, al considerarlos (de alguna manera) responsables.

Sakura por su parte pensó que tal vez estaba cometiendo el peor error pero ya no podía soportarlo, al igual que Menma, Sasuke era repudiado por la gente que alguna vez le aduló; ellos eran crueles luego de verle cometer un error y no se detendrían hasta saber que ese error no era culpa suya. Era tan jodidamente frustrante el entorno social en que vivían, victimas que eran tachadas injustamente por tener un tropiezo provocado por una cadena de errores impuestos sobre sus hombros por sus antecesores. Aquellos que sufren merecen más que los otros y debían ser tratados de otra forma, especialmente en los casos como los de Sasuke y Menma. Ella no iba a permitirlo, no cuando en sus manos había una posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia, no cuando la felicidad de su alterna dependía de ella.

Antes de comenzar su monólogo, miró al Uchiha por sobre su hombro, sonriéndole muy ligeramente. Sasuke le miro fijamente, como esperando ver si en realidad hablaría de lo que Konoha habia escondido por tantos años a pesar de las posibles consecuencias que eso pudiera traer; era oficial que Sasuke no intervendría ni se molestaría si decía la verdad a todo el mundo, de algún modo parecia ansioso de saber lo que pasaría luego de que lo supieran y eso, para Sakura fue como ganar un permiso que jamás pidió en primer lugar.

-¡Escuchen, bola de idiotas! Lo que voy a decirles a sido ocultado todo este tiempo, Konoha ha sido mancillada y ha llevado a personas inocentes a sufrir el peso de la oscuridad… Lo que sabes sobre Itachi, sobre la misma masacre de los Uchiha, todo ello es una mentira. -Alzó ligeramente sus manos, mientras hablaba.- ¡Todos nosotros hemos sido engañados por las ambiciones de un viejo como lo fue Danzou Shimura! A sido el pasado el que a sustentado esta situación y debemos detenerla antes de que se agrave. ¡Hoy voy a revelárselos, hoy todos sabrán lo que hay detrás de la sombra de la aldea escondida entre las hojas!

Y así, con una voz firme y segura, potente y nada dudosa, fue que Sakura hime declaró cada detalle detrás de la masacre del clan Uchiha: habló del peso que Itachi fue capaz de llevar cada día desde que se volvió un desertor y la lucha incansable de Uchiha Sasuke por buscar una retribución a su dañada vida. La expectación era enorme conforme su relato avanzaba pero el shock inminente vino cuando les revelo lo acontecido en la sala donde trajo a la vida nuevamente a Itachi Uchiha, las palabras que salían de su boca eran fieles a cada oración que el Uchiha mayor había mencionado, remarcando su indudable lealtad y amor por una villa que por años le vio como el peor criminal de la historia luego de Uchiha Madara.

El silencio en medio de la gran concentración de shinobi era ensordecedor, la historia contada aun hacía eco en sus oídos, aun resonaba con potencia en sus cabezas y hacia mella contra cada una de sus propias percepciones luego de saber la verdad. Sasuke no habia hecho movimiento alguno, limitándose a observar el suelo con ojos cansados y ensombrecidos por el dolor pues los recuerdos volvían a atrofiar su mente, recordándole su perdida; Sakura por otro lado y tras ver los rostros afligidos y avergonzados de los shinobi de la alianza, no pudo evitar mostrarse socarrona y sarcástica ante ello. De algún modo se sentía molesta pero al mismo tiempo tenia una extraña y perturbarte alegría de las reacciones que habia provocado en el resto.

-¿Y bien?… ¿Qué se siente saber que indirectamente hemos contribuido con lo que Sasuke ha terminado por hacer? Sé que no fue su elección, pero es su responsabilidad cuestionarse todo lo que sucede y aprender a escuchar motivos antes de juzgar deliberadamente sobre otros. Ahora que lo saben, ¿se creen capaces de señalar a Sasuke de nuevo? –El silencio fue su respuesta, una que al menos no le satisfacía en lo absoluto.- ¿Qué harán ahora? Si alguno de ustedes siente aún más odio hacia él, entonces puede venir, ya sabe a qué se enfrentará una vez este cerca de mí; pero todos aquellos que han abierto los ojos comprenderán ahora porque Naruto se esfuerza tanto por Sasuke.

-Él le entiende porque sabe lo que es ser odiado por todos… -Alzó la voz ahora el Kazekage.

-Naruto es alguien que se ha enfrentado al dolor, si viera o supiera lo que estaban a punto de hacer posiblemente hubiese metido un Rasengan por nuestro trasero… -Comentó Lee, mirando sus manos con frustración.- Es verdad que siempre criticamos a Sasuke-kun e intentamos exterminarle por su peligrosidad pero… N-Nunca nos tomamos la molestia de comprender lo que había detrás de ese niño que sobrevivió a la masacre.

Tsunade vio que, ante la falta de alguna revuelta contra su gobierno o su gente, aquella era una gran oportunidad para declarar oficialmente el trato que tenia con Sasuke y lograr que todos los shinobi de las distintas naciones apoyaran la idea de mantener a Sasuke con vida pese a sus crímenes anteriores a la propuesta de dicho pacto.

-…En estos momento, Sasuke Uchiha esta con Konoha por medio de un pacto. Es por ello que cuando él aceptó, pensamos que sería más prudente hablar de esto luego de que la guerra terminase. Imagino la imagen que ahora tienen de Konoha pero al igual que Sakura, como Hokage he intentado buscar una forma de restaurar lo que otros han hecho y ciertamente, estoy avergonzada de lo que sucedió en el pasado.

-Todo esto no es culpa tuya, Tsunade, ¡sino de ese imbécil de Danzou! –Gritoneó el Raikage.

-¿Haruno Sakura es tu nombre, no es así? Pues bien, jovencita, debo reconocer la valentía que tienes al exponer algo de tamaña confidencialidad y tu compromiso para con tus amigos… El chico rubio tuvo razón al decir que salvaría a su amigo, él lucha por ello y ahora veo que has compartido plenamente su deseo. En verdad, los de Konoha saben lo que significa ser un compañero leal.

-Bueno, Tsuchikage-dono, si hay algo que aprendí de mi sensei, Kakashi, es que: _"Aquellos que rompen las reglas son considerados escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria". _

Kakashi sonrió cálidamente bajo su máscara, sintiendo la extraña calidez que provocaba el ser conmovido por su alumna e impuso fuerza, porque inclusive para esa chica alternativa, la frase que Uchiha Óbito le enseño significaba una conducta de vida para todos sus alumnos. Naruto era una de las principales muestras del impacto de esa oración, ahora veía en su pequeña Sakura otra expresión de la misma. Ella soltó un rápido suspiro y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas, mirando al resto del ejército con ojos severos.

-Sea como sea, no podemos borrar el pasado por más que lo deseemos, lo único que nos queda es intentar avanzar hacían un mejor futuro corrigiendo el presente… Por ello, solo lo preguntare una vez más, ¿Qué harán ahora, qué sucederá con Sasuke?

El silencio volvió con más fuerza a llenar el lugar mientras muchos de los presentes bajaban la vista o murmuraban entre ellos a un nivel de voz lo suficientemente baja como para que la pelirosa no lograse escucharlos, suponiendo que de hacerlo, posiblemente enfurecería más. Los minutos parecieron una eternidad ante los ojos de Sakura y Sasuke, que de alguna manera se mantenían ansiosos por una respuesta del mundo. ¿Cómo actuarían ahora que lo sabían todo? ¿Se abrirían a ellos o volverían a la seguridad del cascaron de su ignorancia? Contra todo pronóstico o cosa que Uchiha Sasuke pudiese imaginar, un shinobi de su propia aldea (y al cual no reconocía en lo absoluto pero que parecía compartir una edad similar) se acercó y extendió su mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. No sería algo anormal decir que no tomo su mano, limitándose a mirarlo con cierta desconfianza de por medio. EL joven pasó saliva, preparándose para hablar.

-…Seguramente no me recuerdas pero yo… Lo siento.

-Yo también lo siento. No tenía idea de que eso era en realidad lo que había pasado… -Comentó otro shinobi externo a Konoha, acercándose unos pasos.- Ofendí muchas veces a tu hermano, de verdad, siento haberlo hecho. Él es un verdadero héroe.

-¡Lo siento, Uchiha-san!

-¡Lo sentimos! –Grito otro a la distancia.

Uno a uno, las frases de disculpa fueron extendiéndose por todos lados hasta que no hubo lugar donde las bocas de los hombres y mujeres de la alianza se alzaran en diferentes tonalidades para expresar la misma palabra: Perdón. Sasuke ensancho sus ojos, estupefacto por lo que ahora recibía de gente de su propia aldea y ajena a la misma, inclusive el mismísimo Raikage (con quien había batallado) se disculpó aunque con una amenaza de por medio en la oración. Sakura sonrió al ver como su compañero alternativo se ponía de pie con ayuda de otras personas, recibiendo una y otra vez sin parar disculpas del resto; viéndolo en aquella circunstancia, supo que Sasuke podía aparentar ser fuerte y frívolo, indiferente si quieren, pero era un niño indefenso, temeroso y que no sabía cómo hacerle frente a las situaciones que no podía controlar.

Un buen ejemplo de ello era la situación actual.

Aun con lo serio e inmutable, si eras buen observador –Y vaya que Sakura lo era–, era evidente que Sasuke estaba asustado por la forma en que miraba a todos los que estaban cerca de él, invadiendo claramente su espacio ya delimitado para la interacción social (a ella solía pasarle lo mismo con frecuencia) y sin embargo, pese a la sorpresa y aparente miedo que Sasuke sentía, poco a poco podía notar menos tensión en su rostro y cuerpo, signo evidente de que estaba acostumbrándose a ese calor emitido por todos. _Sonrió, de algún modo y estando rodeado de tantas personas, Sasuke le recordaba mucho a su alterno compañero Charasuke._ Enfocó su mirada sobre Kakashi, quien le devolvió el gesto con un asentimiento ya que seguramente ambos sabían que aquello era una buena señal de cambio en la vida de Uchiha Sasuke. Escabulléndose entre la gente, Sakura se deslizo hasta llegar junto a Tsunade de nuevo, quien le miró con cierto asombro en sus gestos.

-Simplemente no entiendo qué demonios tienes tú que todo sale de la manera en que planeas. ¿Eres alguna clase de bruja o algo así? –Sakura rió entre dientes.

-¿Quién sabe? Aunque la verdad no esperaba algo como esto… Ugh, empiezo a sentir nauseas de tanto amor desplegado por aquí.

-Estoy orgullosa de lo que has logrado, eres sin duda una persona admirable. Justo lo que se esperaba de la hija del Yondaime.

-No se trata de eso, aunque no voy a negar que alabes mis dotes de gran genialidad… Sin embargo no he hecho nada, a decir verdad, los motivos que me impulsaron a seguir con todo esto me son totalmente confusas… Tal vez… Solo había suficientes cosas que quise evitar que se perdieran aquí. –Tsunade le miró fijamente, curiosa de la melancólica mirada de la pelirosa.- …La invaluable amistad que siente Naruto, los méritos de Itachi y por sobre todo… _El amor que Sakura le tiene a ese tipo_. La felicidad se escabulle fácilmente, Hokage, por eso quise evitar que su esperanza se fuese a la borda cuando podían lograr alcanzar a Sasuke antes de perderlo realmente.

-Hablas como si supieras de eso, como si ya hubieses pasado por algo así.

Sakura le miro brevemente sin dar respuesta alguna, aunque sus orbes dejaban en claro que sus palabras eran producto de la experiencia y no de la teoría, sin embargo Tsunade no dijo nada al respecto y Sakura se lo agradeció silenciosamente. Un suspiro y Sakura volvió a su típica seriedad.

-De cualquier forma, hay otra cosa de la que debemos hablar y es muy urgente: Es sobre la forma en que puedo volver a mi mundo.

-¿Obtuviste información? ¿Cómo?

-No vas a creerlo pero la conseguí durante el tiempo en que casi muero y fue Sakura quien me lo dijo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! C-Creo que escuche mal…

-No, no lo hiciste. Dije que Sakura, **su** Sakura me lo dijo; descubri que durante el sueño o en cualquier circunstancia en que mi ser pase de ser conciente a subconciente, puedo contactarme con ella… Ya sé cómo regresar a casa, Hokage, es hora de planear nuestro siguiente movimiento.

Y mientras ambas mujeres se encaminaban al encuentro con Kakashi, los orbes oscuros de Sasuke se anclaron a su ex compañera de cabello rosado, logrando desconectarse totalmente de la horrible sensación de vértigo que tenía al verse en semejante situación; entrecerró los ojos, por una parte y por mucho que le costase creerlo, estaba en deuda con esa mujer, sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun sospechara sobre sus intenciones con él y la verdadera identidad de la misma. Una débil y casi imperceptible sonrisa ladeada se asomó en sus labios, aunque más que eso parecio una simple mueca sin relevancia; tal vez ya era momento de dejarse de tantos rodeos e ir directo al grano en tan misterioso asunto. El silencio repentino que se dio en el grupo de personas que le rodeaban llamo su atención, al girarse, se encontró con la presencia de un hombre demasiado conocido para él.

-Uchiha Sasuke… -Él bufo.

-Akazuna no Gaara.

-Dadas las circunstancias, los líderes de las aldeas shinobi queremos hablar al respecto de tu actual posición en torno a la alianza, así que debes acompañarme.

-Hn, ¿A dónde? ¿A una celda?

-En lo absoluto, ahora ya no eres más un enemigo.

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño ante esa afirmación, aun inseguro internamente de si eso era verdad o no; por otro lado, el Kazekage dio una palmada en su hombro y le hizo seguirle silenciosamente. Poco a poco el bullicio de la multitud fue dispersándose y Sasuke fue capaz de observar a la distancia una mediana carpa donde, al pie de su entrada, reposaban el Raikage, el Tsuchikage, la Mizukage y el líder de los samurái esperando por él. Se detuvo por breves instantes, fingiendo algo de sorpresa ante su presencia y luego siguió su camino tras Gaara para ocultar el verdadero motivo tras su leve retraso. Aun si era improvisto, ni la intervención de los Kages retrasaría sus propios planes para descubrir de una vez por toda la verdad tras Sakura Haruno.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! gracias por sus comentarios, les presento el capitulo 29 ¿que opinan al respecto? ¿Que creen que hará Sasuke para dar con el secreto de Sakura hime? Tal y como comente antes, las cosas estan por venirse aun mejor, ¿cuantos quieren saber el pasado de Sakura Hime, Menma y Charasuke?


	30. Chapter 30

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 30: Secreto al descubierto.**_

_**.**_

-Ya veo… Así que algo así existe en nuestro mundo. –Sakura asintió.

-¿Qué debemos hacer, Tsunade-sama?

-No lo sé, Kakashi, es muy urgente atender este caso, después de todo no sabemos que complicaciones pueda tener el mantener a ambas Sakura fuera de sus mundos e interfiriendo en el otro. –Comentó, sentándose en el catre de la carpa donde el trio había entrado.- Pero la guerra está aquí, no puedo descuidarme de este asunto pero tampoco del tuyo, Sakura. Necesitamos encontrar una forma…

-¿Por qué no nos deja esto a nosotros, Tsunade-sama? Usted manténgase enfocada únicamente en la guerra, yo me encargare de este asunto.

-¿Qué propones, Kakashi?

-Verá, mientras ustedes prosiguen con la guerra, Sakura y yo partiremos donde se supone que se encuentra ese templo en… ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba? –Sakura rodó los ojos.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo? ¡Tsk, demonios! Ese templo y esa estúpida sacerdotisa viven en la tierra de Ise.

-¿Ise? Es una aldea cercana al lugar donde Anko y su equipo estuvo tras localizar el chakra de Kabuto antes de ser capturada.

-En términos prácticos, en medio de la zona determinada para el combate. –Tsunade frunció el ceño ante la información.

-Fuera de eso, creo que podemos seguir con la pelea y con esta búsqueda de la sacerdotisa. Mientras estemos en curso hacia Ise, Sakura y yo al parecer estaremos en el mismo escuadrón, así que no habrá tanto problema… Pelearemos en el frente mientras avancemos hacia allá, después, nos separaremos. Ella ira a Ise y seguirá con su propio protocolo para regresar a casa antes de que la guerra empeore.

-No suena tan mal, sensei. Me agrada, hagámoslo. –Tsunade suspiró.

-Bien, pero antes debo pensarlo con detenimiento, así que esperen hasta mañana ¿de acuerdo? De cualquier modo, en este momento debo atender el asunto de Sasuke, los kages deben estar esperándome para aclarar su situación... Por cierto, ¿estará bien? No es muy sociable y con lo de hace poco, seguramente estará algo… nervioso. Tal vez sea difícil tratar con el luego de esto.

-No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama, él sigue siendo un Uchiha y créame, no se permitirá mostrar un perfil bajo ante nadie, aun si son los mismísimos kages.

-Eso espero, Kakashi… Ahora, sería mejor que descansen. Ya ha caído la noche, esta será la última ocasión de descanso que tendremos antes de la pelea, aprovéchenla.

Tsunade salió de la tienda con pasos firmes, observando que a su alrededor todo volvía a la normalidad, existiendo varios grupos de shinobi reunidos alrededor de fogatas preparadas para poder comer. Avanzó unos pasos al frente pero se detuvo, mirando el suelo con rapidez, por uno momento le pareció escuchar algo; sin encontrar explicación alzó sus hombros, restándole importancia y se marchó rumbo a reunirse con los Kages. A sus espaldas y oculta perfectamente entre la arena, una diminuta serpiente violeta se movió, arrastrándose con notable sigilo hasta introducirse en la tienda donde Sakura y Kakashi se encontraban.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke se mantenía en silencio siendo custodiado por los lideres shinobi de las naciones a la espera de la rubia hokage de Konoha; sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, sintiendo la diminuta porción de chakra de su invocación justo en el lugar donde quería, definitivamente tuvo suerte de que nadie se percatase de que logro hacer esa invocación antes de que sellaran su chakra nuevamente. Entrecerró sus ojos, planeaba usar esa serpiente para escapar si se diese el caso pero por ahora y dado por sentado que nadie estaba en su contra, sería la perfecta espía. En ese instante, Tsunade se abrió paso al interior de la tienda.

-Disculpen la demora… -Mizukage resopló.

-Una disculpa no hará que tu retraso sea menos evidente, Tsunade-Hime, ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho tardar tanto?

-Digamos que tenía otros asuntos que atender, nada de relevancia en este asunto.

-Dudo que realmente se tratase de algo irrelevante si nos ha hecho esperar por ti, Hokage. –Mencionó el Raikage, impaciente.- Como sea, apresurémonos y dejemos las cosas sentadas de una vez por todas.

Sasuke soltó uno de sus típicos monosílabos mientras se erguía con autosuficiencia sobre el catre en que reposaba, indispuesto a mostrarse menos desafiante o intimidante ante ese grupo de personas que ante su fiera mirada, no pudieron evitar maldecir la jodida arrogancia típica de los Uchiha; en su pensamiento, Sasuke concordaba –para su disgusto– con el Raikage, era tiempo de darle solución a todo ese enredo.

.

.

Entre la oscuridad y la ligera luz que transmitía aquella vela, los ojos amarillentos de la serpiente observaron a sus dos presas: Kakashi y Sakura, sentados a una distancia prudencial estando ella sentada sobre la orilla del catre y él parado cerca de la entrada a la tienda. El silencio era mutuo pero tranquilizador mientras ambos analizaban la propuesta anteriormente hecha por el sensei del equipo. Sakura suspiró y una sonrisilla se escapó de sus labios, llamando la atención del mayor. Ella le miró con un gesto burlesco y malévolo de por medio.

-¿Lo viste? La cara de gato miedoso que Sasuke tenía cuando todos comenzaron a acercársele con amabilidad… ¡F-Fue tan gracioso! –Ambos comenzaron a reír.

-¡Ni que lo digas! Estuve a nada de soltar mi risa de no ser porque en ese momento me llamaron ustedes dos. Ah…. Sinceramente ha valido la pena vivir esperando por este momento, ser capaz de ver algo más en su cara que simple seriedad es todo un manjar.

-Eso puede malinterpretarse, Kakashi-sensei, pero evitare hacer comentarios sobre tu inclinación sexual con tu alumno favorito solo porque no quiero arruinar el momento.

-Vaya, ¿se supone que es aquí donde debo decir gracias? Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas estar en ese estado? No me molesta la vista, pero tal vez me ponga celoso de la atención que tu poca ropa pueda atraer del resto. –Ella bufó.

-Más tarde, sensei, me encanta ser el centro de atención.

Kakashi rió mientras Sakura únicamente sonreía y fijaba la vista en el suelo bajo sus pies, como muchas otras veces desde que llego a ese mundo, se encontró preguntándose porque demonios había roto su propia iniciativa de no involucrarse con las personas de ese mundo y más aún, por intentar resolver esos asuntos dejando de lado su situación. Volver era indispensable para ella, en tiempos como aquellos, su presencia en su aldea era necesaria para asegurar un bienestar y ciertamente, le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarle a su alternativo yo si el mal que la sacerdotisa profetizo estaba empezando a hacerse presente; sin embargo, le era imposible enfocarse en sus propios problemas cuando aquellas personas lidiaban con situaciones tan difíciles, aun si no eran sus compañeros reales, algo seguía atándola a ellos de algún modo u otro y eso, sin duda, la hacía sentirse parte de todo lo que tuviese que ver en sus vidas.

Frunció el ceño, reprimiendo el impulso de mover su cabeza de un lado a otro de manera negativa y en su lugar, prefirió por fulminar con su mirada la arena bajo sus pies como si se tratase de uno de los criminales a los que tanto presiono para sacarles información durante alguna misión. ¿Qué era lo que ese universo y esas personas estaban haciendo con ella? No solo con sus actitudes, sino también con sus pensamientos y sentimientos… Seguir a su lado era un latente riesgo y por ello debía apresurar la resolución de ese problema para así, volver y dejar toda esa estupidez atrás. En ese instante realmente se sentía agradecida por las pesadillas sino posiblemente nunca se hubiese podido encontrar con Sakura. Una vez volviese a casa y solo entonces, su seguridad seguiría estando intacta y como desde hace años se mantenía.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Al desviar la vista, pudo ver a Kakashi acercándose y tomando asiento a su lado.

-Si… Pero tal vez tú deberías ir y dormir un poco, deben estar exhaustos después de traerme hasta aquí.

-Ya descansamos lo suficiente, Sakura, además parece que es una bonita noche como para desperdiciarla durmiendo ¿no crees? –Sakura bufó.

-No estoy tan segura, solo estas deduciendo por lo poco que ves por la ranura que hay en la entrada de la tienda, ¡ni siquiera has salido a ver como se ve la noche, no pretendas saberlo todo!

-Bueno, no es como si no pudiese dar mi opinión al respecto. Volviendo al tema anterior, ¿te diste cuenta no? A pesar de lo fastidioso que pudo ser para Sasuke, en ningún momento intento alejarse. –Le comentó, con algo de alegría en su voz.- No se cómo, pero Naruto siempre tuvo fe en él y ahora veo que tenía razón, de algún modo, Sasuke tiene una forma rara de comunicarse con el resto y aunque pudo serle difícil se mantuvo y fue adaptándose a la compañía de todos.

-Hn, eso parece… Fue extraño, creo. ¿Crees que lo tomo bien? Es decir… Supongo que no se esperaba que todos hicieran eso, de hecho yo aún creía que nos lincharían. Sé que es fuerte pero sigue teniendo pavor a ser herido, no sé si lo que paso le afecto mucho… Tal vez luego hable con él sobre esto y sobre lo de Itachi. Aún quedan cosas que cerrar en este convenio. –Kakashi le miró, ahora, seriamente.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué reaccionaste de ese modo cuando viste lo que intentaban hacerle?

El silencio reino de nueva cuenta, dejando a la expectativa de una respuesta para la curiosidad del sensei. Sakura soltó un suspiro, a sabiendas de que él no tardaría en preguntar sobre eso.

-No lo sé con exactitud. La verdad estoy muy confundida… Lo que sucede en este mundo es muy distinto de lo que acontece en el mío y sin embargo, muchas cosas son similares entre sí o terminan conectándose. Me molesta pero también me es incomprensible. –Comento, cerrando sus ojos.-…He perdido muchas cosas y he sufrido toda clase de dolor, las situaciones de mi mundo se han vuelto como un fantasma que retorna a mí mientras las presencio en ustedes de nuevo pero con diferentes personas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Ella suspiró nuevamente.

-…El odio no es algo nuevo para mí, he visto con mis propios ojos el mal que ocasiona. Aprecie como esa oscuridad se tragaba a una de las personas más importantes para mí. Él es llamado traidor, asesino… _Al igual que Sasuke. _Cuando salí de la tienda y escuché todo lo que decían no pude tolerarlo, odio que las personas critiquen lo que ellos mismos terminan provocando y alimentando más ese odio… Es por ello que nunca logramos entendernos entre nosotros.

-Ya veo… Seguramente es por ello que te esfuerzas por conseguir paz con las naciones y por lo cual, estas ayudándonos a nosotros también.

-…Eso creo. El sufrimiento que vi en los ojos de naruto, lo he visto tantas veces… De algún modo me recuerda que debo poner de mi parte todo lo que pueda para evitar que la luz de ese tipo de personas se desvanezca. Si hubiese permitido que Sasuke muriera, nunca me lo perdonaría.

-Gracias por esforzarte por Naruto y… _por Sasuke también_. –Ella respingó y después, se colocó a la defensiva.

-Solo por Naruto, lo que pase con Sasuke… _no me importa_. Si le asesinan o cualquier cosa, inclusive si desechara nuestro pacto, no tendría interés alguno en ello… Ya lo dije antes, tengo responsabilidades y sea aquí u en otro sitio, debo cumplirlas y restablecer el orden correcto de las cosas, retribuir el daño. Uchiha se merece lo que le pasa, eso y mucho más… Por lo que Tsunade me contó, sus crímenes son muchos y debe pagar por lo que ha hecho…

-Entonces aquel del que hablas y a quien perdiste, también merece lo mismo ¿no crees?

-¡NO…! Tú, ¡tú no lo estas entendiendo! Él es distinto de Sasuke… No fue su culpa. –Kakashi entrecerró sus orbes.

-Tampoco ha sido culpa de Sasuke, fue manipulado desde su niñez, _su condena fue ser obligado a vivir bajo las sombras… _Al final, si su elección fue equivocada solo fue iniciativa de lo que otros querían para él. ¿No le pasa lo mismo a ese amigo tuyo? _**¿Puedes hablar de él como lo haces con Sasuke?**_ No, me temo que no puedes y es por eso, precisamente, que terminaste ofreciendo este trato. No te engañes, Sakura… _Tú en verdad quieres ayudarlo_.

-Solo estas suponiendo cosas, Kakashi. Te lo advierto…

\- No sé cómo sean las cosas en tu mundo pero puedo deducir que también allá, el equipo esta fraccionado y más de alguno de sus miembros ha caído, **incluyéndote**. –Sakura ensanchó sus orbes, asustada por algún motivo.- Remediar las cosas aquí no es por otra razón más que tu _**propio deseo**__ de resolver las cosas en tu mundo_. Tienes fe de que si logras hacerlo aquí, podrás regresar y hacerlo allá… ¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Quién de nosotros cayó primero en la oscuridad?

-Y-Ya basta... No quiero escucharte.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo: Desde que llegaste, soy consciente de que ocultas muchas cosas sobre ti, ¡una de ellas es la herida en tu pecho! Nunca has hablado de nada que aconteciera en tu vida. _Es como si temieras recordarlo._ No cometas el error de guardarlo todo porque tarde o temprano te asfixiaras. ¡Solo quiero ayudarte, por dios! Háblame de ti, cuéntame lo que te aqueja, quiero ayudar a que tu carga no termine aplastándote… -Kakashi la tomó por los hombros, sintiéndola temblar.

-¡He dicho que no, ya basta! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mí? ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo?! ¡No lo entiendes, nadie puede! –Le gritó, soltándose de su agarre y poniéndose de pie histérica.- ¡Deja de creer que puedes meterte en mi vida, no soy tu alumna! ¡Deja de creer que puedes ayudarme porque NO ES ASÍ!

-¿Fea…?

Ambos ninjas miraron a sus espaldas, percatándose que tanto Sai e Ino les miraban atentamente. Sakura palideció, ¿qué tanto habrían escuchado ellos de su conversación? Sus ojos analizaron sus rostros llenos de curiosidad y extrañeza…_** Y sintió temor de que ellos supieran su verdad.**_ Respirando agitadamente, dio algunos pasos atrás alejándose de su sensei y girándose sobre sus talones, comenzó a andar fuera de la tienda. Sai la observo pasar por su lado con la mirada furiosa y turbada, algo que sin duda le preocupo y le llevo a detenerla por el brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Pero qué dices? Sakura, debes mantenerte aquí y descansar, después de lo que…

-¡No está en discusión, ¿entiendes? Solo cállate y déjame en paz! –Ordeno, soltándose bruscamente de su agarre.

-¡Oye! ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa, frente de marquesina? Sai-kun esta siendo amable contigo como para que te comportes así. ¡Estás muy extraña!

Sin dar una respuesta más allá de un sonoro gruñido, Sakura salió de la carpa, pegó un salto y desapareció de la vista de sus compañeros; Kakashi emitió un largo suspiro pero su mirada no dejo de observar el lugar por el que su alumna había desaparecido, ahora más que nunca sabía que algo mal estaba sucediéndole. Aquella barrera invisible que formaba a su alrededor no era mera coincidencia, había algo que no quería develar y todo eso giraba en torno a la situación que el equipo 7 tenía en el mundo alterno. ¿Es que las cosas en su mundo de origen estaban realmente mal? Alejando sus pensamientos, se acercó a los otros shinobi y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sai.

-¿Qué le sucedió, Kakashi-san?

-Solo está de mal humor, no ha dormido lo suficiente y seguramente, el cansancio la tiene así.

-No me convence… Algo no anda bien. Me parece más que ella está ocultando algo y no sé, creo que usted sabe que es.

Kakashi entrecerró unas milésimas su único ojo visible, Sai parecía ser más observador de lo que esperaba. Luego sonrió bajo su máscara y disimuló estar despreocupado, alzando sus manos al aire.

-¿Qué clase de locuras dices, Sai? ¡Eso es absurdo! De todo a todo… ¿Cuánto hace que están aquí? –Ino bufó.

-…Poco, apenas si escuchamos lo último que la frente gritó. O eso creo… Creí que estaban atacándola o algo así.

-Bueno, despreocúpense y vuelvan a sus carpas.

-Pero Sakura no parecía estar bien…

-¡Todo está bien, chicos! Ya verán que por la mañana su enojo habrá pasado. ¡Ya sabes cómo es de bipolar! –Los otros asintieron, no muy convencidos.- Ahora, vuelvan a sus tiendas e intenten dormir. Mañana será un largo día…

Kakashi los vio partir y tras suspirar, también se fue a su propia tienda, convencido de que en la siguiente ocasión lograría abrirse paso al interior de su alumna alterna de un modo menos rudo. Inadvertida para todos, la serpiente salió de su escondite y se marchó cuidadosamente hasta internarse en la carpa donde Uchiha Sasuke reposaba. Él la recibió al bajar su mano y recogerla sin ser visto por los Kages, quienes se enfrascaban en una segunda pelea sin sentido; la serpiente se escabullo en sus ropas, desvaneciéndose como un rastro de chakra de vuelta a su cuerpo y que, en medio del silencio, le proporciono toda la información retenida. Luego de ello volcó de lleno su atención a la disputa de los líderes shinobi aunque una parte de si rastreo el chakra de la pelirosa, ubicándola prontamente a gran distancia del campamento de la alianza. En silencio, la pelirosa miraba tristemente la luna oculta bajo la oscuridad de la noche; solo el astro nocturno fue testigo de la caída de sus lágrimas.

¿Podría algún día ser capaz de vivir sin sentirse tan culpable de todo?

_**.**_

.

**Mundo Alternativo**

.

.

Sakura jadeó con fuerza, mirando de vez en cuando sus espaldas sin detener su marcha. Su corazón latía desbocadamente, sentía sus pies cansados y temblorosos pero no iba a detenerse o su vida realmente peligraría. Con poca fuerza se detuvo unos instantes para mirar las dos calles que se posaron frente a ella y correr sucesivamente por la del lado derecho; gritó con frustración, sinceramente no entendía absolutamente nada del comportamiento de aquella mujer. Y como si la hubiese convocado y tras virar en la siguiente intersección, Sakura ensanchó sus orbes con nerviosismo al ver frente a frente al mismo demonio del que venía huyendo.

-¡Te encontré, Haruno! –Ella corrió nuevamente por otro lado.

-¡Ya déjame tranquila, Hinata!

-¡No vas a escaparte, te matare!

Sakura corría desde hace un par de horas atrás, maldijo su suerte, de haber sabido que su salida a comprar el mandado encargado por su tía se convertiría en una fortuita persecución sin sentido de vida o muerte entre ella y la joven Hyuuga, probablemente, hubiese evitado poner un pie fuera de casa hasta el próximo verano. Miró sus espaldas, escuchando a Hinata gritarle cientos de insultos a la par en que arrojaba cualquier artículo en su contra mientras ella los esquivaba cada vez con más esfuerzo, le llevaba algunos metros de ventaja pero si continuaba así, pronto le alcanzaría con la fatiga que estaba sintiendo.

Su paso desaceleró un poco, Sakura sabía que al girar en la siguiente esquina su paso ya no podría ser mantenido y tendría que detenerse para tomar un respiro; justo en el instante en que su cuerpo dio vuelta en dicha esquina, una mano ajena a las suyas la sujeto por la cintura y la llevó consigo dentro de un callejón poco espacioso e imperceptible para muchos. Quiso gritar pero se vio imposibilitada de eso cuando la persona que le sostenía cubrió su boca con su mano. Sus orbes jade se abrieron con impresión al reconocer al Uchiha como su ayuda mientras el mismo le hacía un gesto de que guardase silencio por un rato; al cabo de unos breves instantes, Hinata paso corriendo sin siquiera notarlos, ambos dejaron pasar unos minutos para luego suspirar con alivio.

-…Por kami, juro que creí que moriría.

-¿Hace cuánto que ella te molesta?

-Cada que puede. Realmente es tan agotador, no puedo imaginarme una vida soportando esto… Menos mal que estabas cerca, Sasuke-kun. –Él se sonrojó inmediatamente por el sufijo.- Gracias por ayudarme, has salvado mi trasero de una buena paliza.

-H-Hum, cuando gustes preciosa.

-Creo que será más conveniente irme a casa, ya veré como rayos explicarle a mi tía que perdí las bolsas con el mandado.

-OH, ¿Te refieres a estas?

Sakura soltó un gritillo de emoción mientras veía como el Uchiha sostenía sus preciados productos perdidos, los tomó con rapidez y comenzó a hablar con demasiado entusiasmo sobre lo aliviada que se encontraba y lo mucho que le agradecía que recuperase su futura comida. Sasuke sonrió con una ternura provocada por la efusividad expresada por aquella peli rosada tan querida para él, pensar siquiera que Hyuuga pudiese ponerle una mano encima y herirla, le hacía sentir que la sangre le hervía; la miro fijamente, viéndola sonreír, juraba que mataría a cualquiera que se atreviese a lastimar a tan frágil y adorable chica.

Y mientras ella seguía hablando, Sasuke cayó en cuenta de que ninguno se había movido de su posición: Ella estaba contra la pared mientras él se mantenía aprisionándola de algún modo con su cuerpo, teniendo una de sus manos sobre su cintura y la otra, bueno, la otra ahora colgaba sin ninguna función nueva, aunque anteriormente sostenía la bolsa del mandado de la Haruno. Sakura parecía no darse cuenta de ello estando ensimismada en su monólogo pero él si lo notaba y sentía la enorme tentación de aprovecharse de tan maravillosa situación. Sonrió torcidamente, aquello sería divertido.

-Por cierto, Sakura-chan… ¿No deberías darme algo?

-¿He, darte algo?

-Si, después de todo, merezco una recompensa tras arriesgar mi vida a una posible patada fulminante de parte de Hyuuga por salvarte ¿no crees?

-Hum, supongo que tienes razón… ¿Quieres que le pida a mi tío que limpie tu historial?

-No.

-O-Oh, entonces… Esto… ¡Un tazón de ramen!

-No, tampoco quiero eso.

-¡Moeh! ¿Entonces qué es lo que puedo darte? ¡Ya ofrecí lo único que tenía!

-Te equivocas, Saku-chan, aún hay una cosa que no has ofrecido y que es precisamente lo que quiero ahora: Tus labios. –Le dijo, acercándose más a ella, que retrocedió instintivamente.

-¿H-He? ¿Qué dices?

-Un beso, Sakura-chan, eso es lo que quiero.

-¡B-Bromeas, ¿cierto?! Y-Yo, Sasuke-kun yo no puedo… ¡No te basta con un agradecimiento! -Él sujeto su mentón, acariciando a su vez su labio inferior.- E-Escucha, esto no debe pasar, n-no es correcto. Déjame, por favor.

-Eres tan tierna pero no es negociable.

Sakura se sonrojó al bajar su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba fusionarse con la pared a la par de la cada vez mayor cercanía del joven Uchiha que no podía despegar sus orbes de la bella cara de nerviosismo que ella componía. Afianzo con más fuerza su mentón, obligándola a alzar la cara de modo que él pudiese tener sus labios a una altura más accesible; sonrió al sentir las manos de Sakura aferrarse a su ropa, en un vano intento de alejarle pero ya era tarde, Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentir sus pechos rozar contra su torso y sus alientos mezclarse con notoriedad.

Sakura tembló cuando él acaricio sus labios ahora con los suyos, sintiendo el abrazador calor que le transmitió tan sutil y efímero tacto; Sasuke suspiró, ese diminuto contacto había desencadenado una agradable corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo ¡Y eso que solo fue una rápida unión de labios, como la que se dan los inocentes niños! La vió intentar alejarse nuevamente pero no se lo permitió. Volvió a acercarse, esta vez dispuesto a besarla realmente y experimentar más de aquella grata sensación que solo Sakura podía darle pero no contó con que, en una última opción de salvación, la pelirosa tomase apresuradamente una de las frutas de sus compras y las plantara de lleno contra la boca de Sasuke.

Él abrió los orbes de par en par, soltándola con rapidez para separar en el objeto que tenía en la boca; tuvo que mordisquearlo para ello y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el dulce sabor que se extendió por sus labios. Sakura sonrió de medio lado, limpiándose un poco el sudor frio que se extendió en su frente al verlo comer con deleite el alimento que salvaría su vida del Uchiha. Ella utilizo la mejor arma para tranquilizar sus movimientos: Un tomate, la comida favorita del portador del Sharingan. Luego de unos minutos y llevando la mitad de tan rico tomate, Sasuke la miró molesto y furibundo.

-No es justo, Sakura-chan, esto es chantaje… Mira que usar un tomate en mi contra. ¡Es injusto!

-¿Y que querías que hiciera he? ¡Intentaste aprovecharte, pervertido! Créeme, mejor el tomate a tener mi puño contra tu rostro. –Sasuke tragó duramente su bocado.

-Punto a tu favor. No quiero tener otro moratón como el que me dejaste aquella vez en la oficina de Riosuke.

La mirada de Sakura perdió rápidamente su brillo y su felicidad se esfumo tras sus palabras, a la par en que la pelirosa se alejaba de él con aire pesimista de regreso a las calles concurridas de la aldea. Sasuke se golpeó la frente con enojo, era un torpe por mencionar cosas como esas y más, tomando en cuenta que pese a que él ya había dejado en claro que ese suceso no era algo que le molestara, para Sakura, seguía siendo un punto clave para desatar la culpabilidad en ella. Apresuro su paso y le alcanzo, sin atreverse a decirle algo; Sakura por su parte miraba el frente, ocultando su solitaria mirada con su cabello rosado. De la nada, fue detenida nuevamente por Sasuke quien le sujetaba por el antebrazo, mirándola con las mejillas arreboladas y un severo tic en las cejas como señal de nerviosismo.

-L-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, Saku-chan.

-No te preocupes, de cualquier forma tienes razón… Soy de lo peor. En esa ocasión yo… Te golpee en una reacción provocada por situaciones que suceden en mi mundo. –Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, viéndola morder su labio inferior con pesar.- Tú no eres él, nunca lo serás y aun así desquite mi enojo, mi dolor y mi miedo contigo. Soy yo la que lo siente.

-…No es tu culpa. Lo que mi alterno hizo, lo que yo hice… Nunca fue ni será tu culpa.

Sakura alzó la vista, sorprendida, mientras las manos de Sasuke se movían hasta su cintura, acercándola a él y completando un abrazo simple pero significativo para ambos. Sakura pensó que la calidez que ese chico transmitía era una gratificante forma de consolar a su roto corazón, uno que calmaba sus miedos y la hacían sentir segura; Sasuke tembló porque sabía que aquello estaba mal pero no podía evitar estar cerca de la única cosa que le inspiraba tranquilidad en su pesadilla, su cercanía le provocaba tanta paz, le transmitía tanto cariño y amor, le daba mucho de lo que había perdido. La amaba, comenzaba a sentir mucho por ella.

Escuchando su corazón latir, la pelirosa se abrazó a él con fuerza, Sasuke representaba muchas cosas en su vida, ya fuese el verdadero Uchiha o el alterno, ambos eran la representación vivida de sus sentimientos pero en ese momento, el chico que le abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello con infinita ternura significaba una sola cosa: Esperanza. La misma esperanza que Sasuke veía en ella, siendo la representación de que en Hime aún existía la dulce niña de la que se enamoró en su niñez, de aquella mujer a la que amaba y deseaba recuperar. Y la Haruno lloró, porque la esperanza era lo más incierto dentro de las circunstancias a las que el destino le tenía atada, a ella y a su mundo.

-No llores, Sakura-chan… Lo siento ¿sí? Todo está bien. –Dijo Sasuke, separándose un poco.

-P-Perdón, siento ser tan molesta pero no puedo… L-Lo siento.

-¡Oh, Sakura-chan! Ahora me siento más culpable de lo que me sentía en un principio.

-L-Lo siento, soy una llorona.

Sasuke pensó en una forma de hacerla sentir mejor pues de alguna manera, no podía tolerar verla derramar lágrimas por su culpa; en su interior, sentía repulsión de sí mismo cuando era consciente de que sus lágrimas siempre eran provocadas por él. Chasqueo sus dedos, recibiendo rápidamente una respuesta no muy elaborada; todo había comenzado por las compensaciones ¿cierto? Pues bien, ahora le tocaba compensarla por ser tan idiota con ella. Sakura hipeó y su gesto de angustia fue remplazado por asombro al ver una rosa frente a su cara, siendo sostenida por el Uchiha, quien se la ofrecía con una sincera sonrisa de por medio. ¿De donde la saco? ¡Quien sabe! Pero habia tenido el efecto deseado en la joven sakura.

-Tómala.

-¿E-Enserio? ¿Para mí…?

-¡Por supuesto que es para ti! ¿A quién más sino eres tú?

-…Gracias… Es muy linda. –Dijo ella, sosteniéndola.

-No tanto como tú, pero si continúas llorando no solo terminaras por arruinar tu bella cara sino también terminaras por romper mi corazón. –Acunó su rostro en sus manos, limpiando sus lágrimas.- Anda, deja de llorar ¿sí? ¿Qué te parece si te compenso con algo? ¡Pide lo que quieras! Solo deja de llorar, ¿si?

-…De verdad, ¿harías lo que fuera? –Él asintió constantemente.

-Pide lo que quieras y será tuyo.

Sus orbes jade le miraron serenamente por largo rato, mientras su cerebro pensaba en alguna cosa que pudiese pedirle al Uchiha; Sasuke supuso que por su "galanura", ella terminaría por pedirle una cita o algo por el estilo. Sakura suspiró y cerró sus ojos, tranquilizándose un poco y al abrir de nueva cuenta sus orbes, algo en su profunda seriedad hizo intuir al pelinegro que lo que ella quería, no sería precisamente algo que él quisiese darle. Sakura abrió sus labios, un tanto temblorosos pero su voz sonó fuerte, clara y concisa, casi de la misma forma en que sus ojos brillaron.

-Dime lo que es lo que paso con ustedes en este mundo. ¿Qué es lo que termina relacionándote a ti con Sakura-san y Menma-kun?

-Lo sabía… Lo siento, eso no… No puedo decírtelo.

-Lo prometiste y según recuerdo, tú nunca rompes tus promesas… _No tú al menos_. Eres un mentiroso… Dijiste que me compensarías pero siempre estas ocultándome cosas, nunca me dices nada. Creí que hablabas con la verdad pero no fue así, ahora te hechas para atrás de tus palabras. –Él intento replicar, pero ella no lo permitió.- Aquella vez, cuando te dije la verdad sobre mí, nunca me detuve cuando respondí que estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de que me creyeras… Me atuve a todo lo que hiciste, cumplí con lo que dije pero tu… ¿Eres incapaz de cumplir con tus promesas, Sasuke-kun?

Su mente proceso aquellas palabras con profundidad, resonándolas en un culposo eco dentro de su cabeza mientras sentía el cuerpo vacío y sin ninguna clase de sentido que le permitiese saber si aún se mantenía sobre la tierra. Algo en él rugió con enojo, con una furia hacia sí mismo por su debilidad y cobardía; su oscura mirada se afilo y su rostro no mostró alguna clase de sentimiento en específico una vez que salió del shock inicial. Sakura retrocedió unos pasos, sintiéndose intimidada por aquella faceta con la cual estaba más familiarizada y que era similar a la que Sasuke tenía consigo en su niñez, aquella que se profundizaba más en su rostro con cada paso que daba hacia la oscuridad. Sasuke la tomó sorpresivamente por la muñeca, jalándola a sí y pasando rápidamente a cargarla al estilo nupcial.

-De acuerdo, te lo diré pero no aquí.

-¿P-Porque?

-Digamos que este sitio no es adecuado para ello, existen muchos oídos curiosos hoy en día que se mueren por escuchar conversaciones ajenas. –Su oscura mirada se desvió ligeramente a sus espaldas.- Vayamos a tu casa… El tipo de oídos que nos acecha no es precisamente, alguien que deba enterarse de… Todo lo mío y de lo tuyo, Sakura-chan. No si no quieres otro enemigo del cual cuidarte cuando salgas de casa.

Con un salto, Sasuke emprendió marcha sobre los tejados con la pelirosa en brazos, dejando tras de sí tan solo un ligero rastro de humo. En la oscuridad, la persona de oídos curiosos emergió del provisional escondite que le proporcionaba uno de los arboles; Minato Namikaze miró la dirección por donde ambos jóvenes partieron y frunció el ceño, peligrosamente. En silencio, giro sus pasos y se encamino de vuelta a su hogar. Sus orbes azules, carentes de emoción, repitieron la escena que presencio una y otra vez, su odio hacia Sakura Hime se acrecentó aún más, por ser la responsable de la pérdida de su hijo; aquella mujer que fuera la causantes de la caída de Menma en la oscuridad.

.

-¡Maldita sabandija! Se escapó de nuevo, ¡maldición!

Neji observo a su prima con cansancio al verla golpear con ira una de las paredes del dojo de la mansión hyuuga para luego volver la vista de regreso a la revista de chicas que llevaba en mano; Hinata maldecía sin parar la suerte que llevaba cargando desde hacia algunas semanas al ser incapaz de enfrentarse a la mimada princesa de Konoha desde que ella volviese tras su escape fortuito luego del ataque que ella y el bobo de Uchiha Sasuke habían planeado en su contra. Detuvo sus golpes y arrugo el ceño, recordando que en uno de sus paseos matutinos había escuchado decir a algunos miembros de raíz –quienes volvían de una misión– que posiblemente durante su huida, la hija del hokage pudo haberse topado con Menma Namikaze, quien por esos momentos parecía transitar cerca de Konoha, aunque era algo incierto por falta de pruebas.

Apretó las mandubilas y dio un ultimo golpe, haciendo un socabon en la madera que incluso provoco que Neji se distrajera ante el sonoro crujir de la misma; si bien no estaba comprobado y aquella información rondaba más como un rumor, algo en su interior gritaba que Menma y Sakura se habían encontrado sin duda… Su ira creció a niveles insospechados, teniendo envidia hacia aquella chica de cabellos rosados que siempre le había robado lo que más anhelaba y amaba en el mundo: Menma. Desde que le vio por primera vez, el pelinegro Namikaze le había llamado la atención como ningún otro niños, particularmente por ser alguien solitario y que, aun si era tachado por la sociedad, ella le había visto siendo el ser más amable del mundo.

Sin mediar palabra salio corriendo del dojo y se encerró en su habitación, escarbando en sus gavetas de ropa hasta que encontró el articulo de su búsqueda y que para ella, era el regalo más significativo e importante de su vida. La rojiza bufanda, maltrecha y algo descuidada, reposo en sus manos que se aferraron a ella como el cuerpo al aire y sus orbes plateados fueron bombardeados por amargas lagrimas. ¿Por qué la vida se ensañaba con ella? ¿Era acaso su cobardía la verdadera culpable de que él nunca fijara sus ojos en ella? ¿Cuánto más era capaz de culpar a Sakura de su propio fallo? Se sentía tan mal de aquella jodida rutina en la que buscaba desahogar su abandono y sabia, hasta cierto punto, que Sakura Hime había aceptado silenciosamente aquella rutina suya de buscarle combate por que de alguna forma, ella intuía lo que pasaba por su corazón. Mas que enemigas, Hinata consideraba a Sakura Haruno como la única persona en quien podía confiar, una amiga que escuchaba sus lamentos y comprendía sin la necesidad de las palabras, transmitiendo sus sentimientos a través de los golpes y miradas que si bien para el resto parecía ser odio mutuo, eran en realidad, un medio de comunicación que solo ellas podían comprender.

Y se odiaba, por que era débil y no podía sobrellevar la carga del mismo modo en que hacia la hija del hokage, en quien buscaba un puerto para sobrellevar sus propias frustraciones. Sin embargo y ahora que Sakura reuia de sus encuentros, Hinata se sentía tan sola y desesperada como nunca antes, ¿Quién más podría distraerla del dolor? ¿Quién la haría esforzarse, quien le daría esperanza? ¿Quién sería su aspiración a ser mejor para, algún día, poder traer de regreso al hombre que tanto amaba? Sin darse cuenta, unos brazos se enroscaron entorno a su cuerpo y la atrajeron hacia un torso fornido y que, por el dulce aroma a jazmines, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba y se permitió aferrarse a él como siempre hacia en sus momentos de debilidad. Neji acaricio sus cabellos mientras miraba la nada de la habitación con tristeza ante el dolor que Hinata-sama tenia a causa de las tragedias del pasado; era claro para los dos que en su niñez nunca habían sido nada unidos pero que, gracias a Menma y a un suceso ocurrido con él durante los exámenes chunnin, ambos habían establecido un fuerte lazo que aun hoy seria invencible. Y era ese lazo lo único a lo que Hinata pudo aferrarse luego de que Menma cayera en la oscuridad.

-D-Detesto esta vida de porquería, Neji Nii-san… ¡La detesto, el odio!

-¿Y a ella? ¿Tanto odias a Sakura…?

-Por supuesto, la odio demasiado y sin embargo… Es injusto. Es injusto que Sakura Hime sobrelleve mi odio y mi dolor al mismo tiempo cuando no es culpable de nada, en injusto que yo ya no pueda dejar de comportarme de este modo. –Siseó ella, abrazándose a él con más fuerza.- Fue mi propia inseguridad y temores los que me llevaron a esta situación, la verdad es que nunca he odiado a Sakura y aunque quisiera no podría… Aun si ella nunca lo supo, yo siempre estuve observándole, deseando ser algún día como ella…

Una débil sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la hyuuga, quien recordó la dulce y magnifica imagen de un sonriente Menma.

-…Deseando convertirme en la causante de su alegría.

.

Sakura observó la espalda de Sasuke, quien miraba por el balcón de su hogar sin atreverse a mirarla; desde que llegaron, el joven Uchiha se había mostrado pensativo, oscuro y solitario, como si sus recuerdos realmente no fueran muy prometedores y aparentemente, nada agradables. Cosa que, singularmente, solo alimentaba la curiosidad de Sakura ¿En verdad la cosa era tan terrible? Sospechó en un principio que algo malo sucedía en ese mundo pero no sabía a qué grado, no imaginaba que era lo que Sakura-san, Menma-kun y Sasuke podía haber vivido en el pasado como para marcarlos de ese modo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al verlo girarse un poco hacia ella pero aun sin mirarla directamente.

-¿Aun quieres escucharlo, Sakura-chan? –Comentó Sasuke, rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, quiero saberlo.

-¿Estas consiente de que lo que diré no será nada agradable? De hecho, me prohibí a mí mismo revelárselo a alguien más. Recordarlo es una tortura mental, física y emocional a la que solo me he sometido a mí mismo, he vivido con ello y no sé qué tan capaz seas tú no de soportarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Sasuke-kun?

-Lo que paso, lo que hicimos, lo que hice… No tiene perdón. Aun si te lo digo, tengo la sensación de que una vez que lo sepas, terminaras odiándome igual o aún más que Hime-chan. Nuestro pasado es un terrible y asqueroso cuento de hadas al que alguien como tu posiblemente no debería inmiscuirse…

-No sé porque debería terminar odiándote, Sasuke-kun, lo que paso aquí no tiene nada que ver con mi mundo y ciertamente, dudo mucho que sea algo que no pueda soportar. Como ya te he dicho, las cosas en mi universo tampoco van muy bien… Mi pasado, el pasado del equipo 7 está marcado igual que el suyo… A esta edad, he comprendido y experimentado toda clase de dolor y ahora soy capaz de entender cosas que en otro tiempo no podía.

-Sakura-chan… -Ella le miró, decidida.

-Sé que es cruel, sé que es egoísta de mi parte obligarte a hacer algo que no deseas pero de verdad necesito saberlo, Sasuke-kun… No voy a juzgarte, no voy a recriminarte nada, solo te pido que tengas confianza en mí. Por favor, déjame saber la forma en que puedo ayudarte a sopesar tu dolor… Su dolor.

Los orbes jade le observaron girar el rostro de nueva cuenta hacia las afueras de la aldea mientras de sus labios expulsaba un suspiro lleno de cansancio. El silencio fue interpretado como una negativa rotunda a hablar al respecto por parte de Sasuke y Sakura, hasta cierto punto, se sintió dolida, pensó que él realmente no confiaba lo suficiente en ella y sus intenciones de ayudarle. Cerró sus ojos con dolor, relajando su postura que se volvió derrotada, dejaría totalmente el tema; sin embargo no conto con que al abrir sus ojos, se encontraría con que el Uchiha estaba ahora dentro de su habitación, cerrando tras de sí las puertas corredizas que daban acceso al balcón. Sus ojos eran sombríos y no reflejaban nada más allá de un tumulto de emociones negativas que la intimidaron rotundamente una vez que él encaminó sus pasos hacia ella, rodeándola de un aura pura de temor.

-Hay un dicho que dice que la curiosidad mató al gato… Pues esta puede ser la mejor representación de ello.

-¿S-Sasuke-kun?

-En nuestro mundo, dentro de todas las personas, siempre ha existido una parte oscura que duerme hasta que un mínimo factor le libera, desencadenando situaciones que únicamente traen dolor y pesar a los involucrados. Y aun así… Tú vienes a mí, siendo una hermosa mariposa que se acerca a la temible pesadilla oculta dentro de la inofensiva telaraña de una aparentemente frágil araña.

Sakura ensanchó sus ojos, percatándose de que inconscientemente había retrocedido hasta toparse nuevamente con la pared de su habitación, acorralada y temerosa ante la presencia de un lúgubre Sasuke, que no parecía interesarle un poco las reacciones que provocaba en Sakura. Los ojos jade reflejaron al Uchiha una vez que estuvo frente suyo, dejándola sin escape al colocar ambas manos a sus costados; el cuerpo de Sakura tembló, casi del mismo modo en que hiciese su labio inferior, el sharingan se mostró reluciente en los ojos del Uchiha. Un dolor apareció en su pecho, sin ser provocada por alguno de los dos, era casi como un mal presentimiento, de algún modo, la imagen de Sakura-san se hizo presente en su mente.

Sasuke inclinó su rostro, colocando su frente sobre la suya, aunque en ningún momento obligó a Sakura a mantenerle la mirada; sin embargo, ella nunca aparto los ojos de los suyos, aun cuando temblaba, aun cuando le temía, no se apartaría. Sasuke supo que más que simple curiosidad u obligación, la Sakura alternativa en verdad era capaz de soportar aquellos temibles sentimientos que fluían en su cuerpo porque se sentía comprometida con su promesa de ayudarlos. Su intención era buena y pensó que ella era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, y le pesaba, le pasaba saber que mostrarle la verdad a través del Sharingan pues podía causarle algún dolor vivir tan de cerca sus recuerdos pero no sabía otra forma. Sus palabras se atorarían, tal vez se atrevería a mentirle, posiblemente huiría como siempre… La miro a los ojos, tan hermosamente brillantes y rebosantes de vida, sintió que aquellos orbes tan puros no merecían su traición, no cuando ya había apagado aquella luz de la bella Sakura Hime.

No, definitivamente no tendría la capacidad de hacerlo de nuevo, no lo soportaría. Ver caer a Sakura en la oscuridad fue demasiado difícil porque con ella se derrumbaba no solo su mundo, sino también sus colegas y peor aún, todos sus sueños y esperanzas en el futuro. Su vida perdió sentido y una gran parte de él murió junto a la pelirosa que tenía frente a él y que terminaría convirtiéndose en la fría y analítica Sakura Hime. Alzó su mano y acaricio su mejilla, sintiéndola tranquilizarse al instante, era como si su simple presencia causase paz en la pelirosa y eso, sin duda, le llenaba el pecho de una calidez inexplicable pero que deseaba nunca terminara.

-¿Estas realmente segura de que estas preparada para esto?

Contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke recibió una dulce sonrisa de su parte, además del sutil apretón que sintió sobre la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de la pelirosa; ella cerro brevemente sus orbes, restregando sutilmente su mejilla contra su masculina mano, suspiro y volvió a mirarlo, decidida. Sasuke admiro profundamente la valentía de esa chica alterna, que parecía no detenerse a la hora de ayudar al resto; sonrió de medio lado, ella tenia el corazón más bondadoso del mundo y se sintió totalmente celoso de su alterno, porque ninguno de los dos se merecían un amor como ese, aunque él ya estaba pagando caro, después de todo ya había perdido a Hime.

-No debes temer, Saku-chan, puede que para ti el tiempo pase muy lento dentro de la ilusión, pero aquí tan solo será un instante.

-L-Losé, soy tu compañera, se cómo funciona el sharingan y además, soy la mejor detectando y liberando genjutsu… -Sasuke rió, divertido por su pequeña muestra de arrogancia.- Sé que estaré bien, es una ilusión que durara minutos tal vez pero no sé, no puedo evitar tener miedo…

-No te pasara nada, no pienso herirte de algún modo… Yo estaré contigo.

Sus orbes se conectaron y entonces, Sakura no supo si solo era su imaginación histérica o en verdad, le parecía ver que las comillas tan características del ojo Uchiha giraba constantemente hasta sumergirla en lo que parecía ser la oscuridad. Sin embargo, poco antes de sentirse completamente en medio de la nada, aun pudo sentirse segura entre los brazos de Sasuke, percibiendo el dulce aroma que de él despedía.

.

.

**Universo no alterno**

.

.

Sakura Hime jadeó con dolor viéndose inmovilizada literalmente por el cuerpo de Sasuke, quien le había derribado sorpresivamente.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

Luego de su discusión con Kakashi y ya estando algo más tranquila, Sakura se encaminó donde Sasuke pasaría la noche para hablar con él con respeto al curso actual de su trato. Fue una sorpresa encontrarse a los Kages hablando con él y enterarse de que ahora, el Uchiha se encontraba libre de ataduras por parte de los supresores de chakra ya que, al parecer, había aceptado formalmente ser parte de la Alianza ninja para pelear contra Madara. Una vez se retiraron los Kages, el silencio los envolvió por completo poniéndola un tanto incomoda por la fija mirada que él tenía sobre ella. Extrañada, Sakura pensó que aquella actitud tenía un motivo y no se trataba simplemente de algo común dentro del comportamiento del ex vengador. No se equivocó, de la nada él se había puesto en pie y le sujetó fuertemente por los hombros, intentando de algún modo inmovilizarla por alguna jodida razón.

Automáticamente sus sentidos le indicaron que se soltase de su agarre y con ello solo provoco una constante lucha entre ambos: Sasuke para someterla y Sakura para impedírselo.

Un descuido y el Uchiha aprovecho ese momento para derribarla contra el suelo con un brusco empujón, reteniéndola contra el mismo al colocarse sobre ella. Y era así que se desarrolló la escena actual, donde la pelirosa se zarandeaba constantemente para alejar a Sasuke, quien únicamente se apoyaba de su propio peso para retenerla y le miraba analítica y acusadoramente con una ligera unión de molestia en sus cejas, además de su típico ceño fruncido. Por un instante y algo cansada, Sakura dejo de moverse pero era evidente para el Uchiha que su cuerpo temblaba con ira y de algún modo, eso le causo satisfacción; por otro lado, la chica le miró con enojo y su furia le impulso a exigir una respuesta a ese trato. ¡Por dios, ella era una princesa, la hija del yondaime! Y nadie, ni siquiera esos entes alternos tenían ni el poder ni derecho para hacerle pasar semejante humillación y era así porque para Sakura Hime, el verse débil ante el hombre al que siempre considero inferior a ella, era una completa e inaceptable humillación. Sasuke rebasó la línea y si no le satisfacía la respuesta que él pudiese darle, le dejaría muy claro con sus puños que no volvería a hacerlo.

-¡¿Qué demonios es lo que estás haciendo, desgraciado?! ¡Quitare de encima, shannaro!

-Hn, sabía que no me equivocaba al dudar de ti… Desde que visitaste mi celda aquella vez supe que algo estaba mal contigo. Tus cambios eran demasiado apresurados como para que fuesen una simple coincidencia.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke afianzó su agarre sobre sus muñecas –las cuales ya estaban sobre su cabellera rosada– e inclinándose, acercó su rostro al de ella con una extraña mueca que parecía ser una torcida sonrisa. Algo en su mirada, en su actitud y en esa escalofriante sonrisa, mandó una alerta total para los sentidos de la Haruno, haciéndola sentir repentinamente amenazada como sucedió aquella vez en su infancia al toparse con Zabuza. La incógnita de todo el asunto tuvo respuesta; una que daría por sentado que la intuición de Sakura era acertada.

-Impostora.

-¿He?

-Tú no eres Sakura Haruno, solo eres una impostora; la pregunta más concreta es, ¿Quién eres realmente? –Sakura se puso nerviosa.

-¿Estas de broma, no? ¡Yo soy Sakura, Sa-ku-ra!

-Hn, eres buena mintiendo, has sabido ocultar tu identidad pero ya es inútil. Las palabras de Itachi eran reales y con lo que paso con Kakashi ha quedado más que claro. –Sakura respingó, paralizándose; Sasuke soltó una breve carcajada.- ¿Te sorprende no es así? No debería, soy un Uchiha y como tal, siempre conseguimos lo que queremos. Fue demasiado fácil infiltrarme y espiar su conversación.

-¿C-Cómo fue que tú…?

-Un invocación, algunos breves instantes antes de que intervinieras en la conmoción y justo cuando parecía que iban a matarme. –Sakura enfureció, con lo cual Sasuke se sintió más seguro de su acusación.- No importa cuánto te esfuerces, ya no caeré en la trampa. Si no eres Sakura Haruno, ¿quién eres en realidad? ¿Por qué estás aquí, cuál es tu objetivo?

-¡No voy a decirte nada, suéltame de una jodida vez!

-Lo admito, has sabido engañarme y no solo eso, sino que también me has involucrado en esta guerra… Y me causa curiosidad, maldita sea, realmente quiero saber quién se oculta detrás de esta imagen tuya. –Siseó Sasuke, sombrío, pegando su frente a la de Sakura, de modo que sus orbes se mantuviesen fijos el uno en el otro.- Has dejado muchas incógnitas a tu paso y al mismo tiempo, dejaste grandes pistas que te delataron mucho más pronto de lo que esperabas. No tuviste cuidado y ahora no puedes disfrazarlo más.

-Hmp, y si fuera así… ¿Qué harías? Aun si estas convencido de ello, no hay nada que compruebe que dices la verdad .¿Vas a acusarme sin pruebas? ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

Él cerró brevemente sus orbes y al abrirlos, el rojo carmesí del Sharingan impacto totalmente a la pelirosa que no emitió palabra más allá de un gemido de sorpresa e intimidación; la piel de Sakura se volvió aún más pálida, sus orbes se ensancharon con horror y su cuerpo entero se paralizó en un estado de shock total ante aquel inesperado acto. Ahora entendía las cosas perfectamente, Sasuke había sospechado de ella desde un principio, después de todo era uno de los miembros originales del equipo 7, era lógico que dedujera algo extraño en ella al igual que había hecho Kakashi… Sin embargo, Sasuke era un Uchiha y Sakura sabía a la perfección que había cometido el error de creer que él la ignoraría por completo y no repararía en su conducta tan distante de la original Sakura Haruno. Se equivocó y esa era la consecuencia a la que Sasuke deseaba someterla como pago. Se dio cuenta de cuan estúpida fue al pretender que la analítica mirada que Sasuke le envió aquella noche durante su visita a su celda no indicaba ninguna amenaza; su mirada era idéntica a esta ocasión aunque con la diferencia de que ahora ya no podía simplemente ignorar el riesgo.

-N-No te atreverías… -Él sonrió de medio lado.

-Voy a descubrirte, con estos ojos que pueden ver la verdad a través de cualquier genjutsu.

Y sin esperarlo un minuto más, una improvista patada en su estómago hizo que Sasuke perdiera el aire y le liberara lo suficiente para que ella pudiese arrastrarse y ponerse de pie para salir huyendo; sin embargo y cuando ella estuvo a nada de echar a correr, la fuerte mano de Sasuke sujeto su tobillo y la hizo caer de lleno contra el suelo de nueva cuenta pero ni eso fue suficiente para que Sakura dejase de pelear. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, intentando sujetarla por ambas piernas mientras ella se rebatía cual animal acorralado: pataleando, clavando sus uñas en la arena e impulsándose al frente para alejarse de él, soltando quejidos que solo dejaban ver su temor a verse descubierta.

Harto de tanta estupidez y tras sujetar al fin ambos lados de sus muslos, la jaló fuertemente a sí y tras sentarse, la obligo a hacer lo mismo pero con la mínima diferencia de que ella se posicionase sobre sí. De ese modo, sus patadas serían más difíciles de realizar –por no decir nulas- y si lograba asentar alguna, no tendrían la misma fuerza que en un principio. Viéndose acorralada, Sakura utilizo su último recurso e intento arañar a Sasuke pero fue inútil una vez que este se las arregló para sujetar sus manos con una sola de sus manos.

-Hn, ese fue un buen intento, en verdad no pensé que sería tan difícil someterte ante mí. –Siseó él, viéndola intentar morderle para zafarse.- Otra prueba de mi teoría: Sakura se hubiese rendido fácilmente a mis demandas.

-¡Eres un maldito egocéntrico! ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

Ella movió su cabeza constantemente para evitar que sus ojos se enfocasen en los del Uchiha, a sabiendas de que una vez que su sharingan encontrase sus obres sería el fin; con su mano libre, Sasuke la sujetó por el mentón con la fuerza suficiente para detener sus movimientos y dejar su rostro estático frente al suyo aunque un poco inclinado por la ligera altura que Sakura tenía al encontrase sobre él y sin embargo, Sakura se negó a rendirse. _Tendría que tomar medidas drásticas._ Un escalofrió recorrió su columna cuando sintió el aliento de Sasuke sobre su cuello y respingó con sorpresa cuando sus labios presionaron sobre su piel; su respiración se aceleró y sus parpados se apretaron con mayor fuerza, no era estúpida, sabía lo que Sasuke pretendía con sus actos y debía decir que estaba teniendo frutos pues si continuaba con esa clase de caricias, sus orbes se abrirían para observarle como justamente Sasuke quería.

-D-Detente, ¡Déjame ir!

-…Ya no hay lugar donde puedas esconderte.

Una sonrisa se produjo en los labios del azabache cuando la sintió gemir sutilmente cuando bajo el rostro y su respiración dio contra el inicio de sus senos aun cubiertos por las vendas que cubrían su pecho. La situación no giraba entorno al morbo o la lujuria ni en lo más mínimo, nada de aquello se involucraba con cuestiones sexuales; ambos sabían que se trataban de meras tácticas para que el Uchiha obtuviera lo que necesitaba para hacerla caer en su genjutsu. El no saber hasta que punto Sasuke limitaría sus toques, provocaba en ella la necesidad de saber y detenerle, pero para ello requería de abrir sus ojos; sus labios temblaron y de sus orbes ocultos tras sus parpados emergieron lagrimas, era inútil retenerlo, ella no estaba dispuesta a que _volviesen_ a utilizar su cuerpo de aquel modo. Sasuke no perdía de vista el rostro de la pelirosa y justo cuando planeaba utilizar su boca para atacar la sensible piel de su pecho, los parpados de Sakura se retiraron y dejaron que sus ojos jade fijaran la vista en el techo de la improvisada vista.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reconocer que admiraba su determinación pues aun cuando al final había logrado hacer que abriera los ojos, ella seguía aferrada a la idea de no hacer contacto con los suyos, negándose nuevamente a la inminente derrota. Ella enfocó su mirada sobre el cuello del alternativo Uchiha cuando este la hizo bajar el rostro nuevamente a la altura del suyo; su respiración se alteró y sus lágrimas no se detuvieron, al contrario aumentaron, temiendo lo que vendría después. Sasuke guardo silencio y no se movió, solo se dedicó a observar con profunda atención el rostro de su ex compañera; poco después, su voz irrumpió en el lugar como el peor anuncio para los oídos de la Haruno.

-Mírame.

-…N-No lo hagas, por favor, n-no… -Ella obedeció y sus ojos se conectaron.

_-Mangekyo Sharingan._

* * *

_¡Taran, capitulo 30 actualizado! ¿Que les parece? Reitero: A partir de aquí, las cosas se pondrán muy severamente mal para nuestros personajes :S Para aquellos que esperan saber la historia tras el alternativo equipo 7, tengan paciencia, ya no falta mucho... De hecho, aseguro que en el siguiente verán algo de ello :D ¡Tengo una pregunta para ustedes! ¿Cuantos capítulos suponen o calculan que tendrá Road to Ninja? ¿O cuantos les gustaría que fueran? Agradecería a quien se tomara la molestia de responder, sería de gran ayuda. ¡Gracias a los que comenta, siguen la historia a traves de favoritos! Nos veremos en la siguiente ocasión _


	31. Chapter 31

"-Soledad y dolor... Oscuridad."

_Sus orbes son incapaces de ver nada más que oscuridad, su cuerpo yace desfallecido sobre una extraña superficie de agua, casi de la misma forma en que fue cuando se encontró con su otro yo. Parpadeó, sintiendo la sombra de otra persona sobre ella, sujetándola de los hombros y sumergiéndola lentamente. No hacía falta saber de qué se trataba: aquella solo era la breve forma física que el sharingan le daba a los deseos de Sasuke para llevarlo dentro de su interior, dentro de sus memorias, donde sería capaz de responder sus dudas. _

"-Ese es el castigo que la vida me otorga; el destino me ha marcado, me ha encaminado a correr a través de un sendero sin fin de dolor. ¿No es injusto? ¿Esto es lo que debo soportar solo por haber nacido como la hija del yondaime? ¿Es lo que merezco por no darme cuenta de lo correcto, por no saber elegir y por no hacer frente a mis sentimientos?... Si, tal vez lo sea. La oscuridad absorbe toda la luz, como un agujero negro que traga todo a su alrededor sin importarle que tanto daño hará. La vida es total sufrimiento, la vida es cruel y ataca sin piedad para arrebatarnos la felicidad. ¿Es que acaso que nosotros no merecemos vivir felices?"

_Intento una última vez, temerosa de ver sus recuerdos nuevamente y perderse en ellos como había hecho antaño. Paso tanto tiempo de su vida reprimiendo las memorias, restringiéndose a sí misma de volver a ese momento y aun así, una vez más era arrastrada por el destino a mirar su oscuridad. El agua a su alrededor se agitó con su lucha, que duró apenas unos minutos hasta que entendió que ahora que estaba dentro del genjutsu de un Uchiha, le sería imposible escapar. La voluntad de Sasuke la sumergió aún más, hasta que su cuerpo yacía totalmente bajo la superficie del agua; el aire se escapó de sus pulmones pero no sintió asfixia, miró a su captor leves instantes, intentando inútilmente que pudiese escuchar sus ruegos. Ella no quería volver, no quería regresar a su pasado, no podía hacerlo y tenía miedo, un gran pavor de verse tan inútil e indefensa. No lo soportaría ¿es que era tan difícil de entender? ¡Se volvería loca! De sus orbes emergieron lágrimas que se mezclaron como diminutas esferas con el resto del agua, no existía escapatoria._

"-Mi vida había comenzado bien, era feliz, realmente existían muchas razones por las cuales valía la pena seguir adelante… Pero todo cambio, el destino vino a arrebatarme todo lo que amaba. Todo a mí alrededor se derrumba, se tiñe de rojo y poco a poco, mientras más sangramos, más terminamos por cambiar de color y llenarnos de negro. Nos herimos, nos atacamos, mentimos y traicionamos… Si, esta es nuestra vida de porquería, una vida que nosotros mismo arruinamos por miedo."

_Su mano desfalleció y sus parpados cayeron sobre sus orbes, sumergiéndola, arrastrándola junto al ente hacia la profundidad del agua. Su cuerpo se sentía liviano pero a su vez, conforme se sumergía, se sentía pesada. ¿Era solo la sensación, o es que en su cuerpo repentinamente habían aparecido cadenas que le arrastraban de regreso a su pasado? Luego pensó que no debería siquiera de preocuparse en esa sensación, después de todo, ¿no era así de vacía que se sentía todos los días después de su holocausto? Si, esa era la verdad, ella solo era una bella muñeca, orgullosa, fuerte pero que en el interior no contenía nada, estaba rota._

"-Ojala pudiese simplemente cerrar los ojos y desaparecer… Ojala pudiese simplemente morir, tal vez así pudiese librarme del dolor… Pero es tarde para ello."

_Escuchó la voz de Sasuke llamándola por su nombre en medio de la oscuridad y con cada uno de sus llamados, lo que parecía ser el espacio a su alrededor se ensombreció un poco más, signo de que estaban al fin en las profundidades de su mente donde ella misma había creado una barrera para evitar que esos dolorosos recuerdos pudiesen escapar a la superficie. Sakura abrió ligeramente sus orbes y sopesó la realidad, Sasuke tenía razón, a ese punto ya no existía forma de huir. Instantáneamente, las oscuras paredes comenzaron a agrietarse y en un breve lapso cedieron, y cual trozos de cristal, la barrera y el espacio se fragmentaron en miles de pedazos. _Y una luz la llevo junto a Sasuke al interior de su alma. Los _recuerdos de la incapacidad de tres niños para enfrentarse al mundo; la incapacidad de tres jóvenes para soportar la oscuridad dentro de sí. La incapacidad de no verse arrastrados por la tragedia de su pasado y sus propios errores… Esa era la historia detrás del equipo 7 perteneciente a un mundo alterno, la secuencia de sucesos dolientes en la vida de una chica que lo perdió todo. Aquellas eran las memorias de un alma en pena que vagaba por el mundo fingiendo que no le importaba verse a sí misma morir ante un destino fatídico compartido con aquellos a quien consideraba importantes en su vida; aquellas eran las memorias de la hija del Yondaime, esas eran las condenas de una condena de muerte para la fría princesa de Konoha._

_Esa era la verdad de aquella triste y solitaria mujer de ojos tristes_

_._

_._

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 31: Darknes**_

.

.

Kakashi soltó un suspiró de exasperación al tiempo en que detenía sus pasos y observaba los alrededores. Hacía poco tiempo que salió a buscar a su alumna, teniendo como finalidad hablar con ella y disculparse por su actitud luego de darle un poco de espacio; después de todo, no podía presionarla a contarle lo que le causaba dolor. Sin embargo no había tenido éxito alguno. Fue entonces que sus ojos se toparon con Ino Yanamaka, quien platicaba muy cerca de Sai y junto a ellos, estaban Lee, Neji y Kiba, quienes parecían disfrutar de su última comida decente antes del inicio de la guerra. Dudo un poco pero luego se encamino a ellos con pasos firmes.

-¡Hola, chicos! –El resto saludo en sintonía.

-¿Sucede algo, Kakashi-san? No se te ve buena pinta.

-Bueno, siendo sincero, Sai, he estado pensando mucho en Sakura que no he podido siquiera conciliar el sueño. –Lee le apunto amenazadoramente.

-¡Usted, viejo pervertido! ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Sakura-san es su alumna y además es menor de edad!

-¡No me refería a eso! Dios, no me mal intérpretes, Lee-kun. Me temo que Sakura está furiosa conmigo, estábamos hablando y dije cosas sin pensar, creo que le herí…

-Vaya, ahora entiendo porque mi bella flor paso por nuestro lado gruñendo horas tras.

-De cualquier forma, parece que ya se le ha pasado el enojo, Kakashi-sensei. –Explicó Neji mientras tomaba un poco más de comida.- Hace poco sentí su chakra dirigirse a la tienda del Uchiha.

-¡¿A la tienda de Sasuke?! ¿Por qué iría allí?

-¡¿Y nosotros porque sabríamos?! Usted es su sensei, tal vez debería preguntárselo… ¡Ella es tan extraña últimamente! –Siseo Kiba, enojado.

En ese instante, el eco de lo que fuese un grito de desesperación se dejó escuchar, interrumpiendo las acciones de aquellos que reconocieran a la persona de quien provenía tal lamento. Duró pocos segundos, pero los suficientes para parecerles una eternidad y luego, el silencio solo fue la apertura a las miradas de nerviosismo y confusión entre los shinobi de la Hoja. Ino se puso en pie con las manos en su pecho y su rostro fue moldeado por el nerviosismo.

-¿E-Esa voz, ha sido Sakura no es así?

-En efecto, Ino-san, no hay duda de que esa fue la voz de mi flor de cerezo…

-Tal como imagine, provino de la tienda del Uchiha. –Siseo Neji, frunciendo el ceño.

Sin una palabra pero con una notable preocupación, Kakashi emprendió carrera –Siendo seguido por los demás– hasta la tienda de dónde provenía el chakra de su alumna y a la vez en que la distancia se volvía menor, temía lo peor, tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por no mantenerse al pendiente de los movimientos del Uchiha y de la propia Haruno. ¿Dónde demonios estaba él para cuidarla si ya sabía que Sasuke sospechaba de ella? Por otro lado, dedujo que sentía ese breve deje de ira que empezaba a tener, era por el temor que sentía de solo imaginar lo que el Uchiha pudo haberle hecho a su alumna o bien, por el hecho de no haberle advertido a Sakura de su peligrosidad.

Al llegar a la tienda, todos los de Konoha ensancharon sus orbes con impresión mientras que frente a ellos, Sasuke se mantenía de pie cargando en sus brazos a la chica de cabello rosado, quien mostraba un rostro afligido, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos pero sin brillo u conciencia alguna a la par en que sus lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas acompañadas del constante espasmo producto del llanto y la conmoción que causaba estar encerrada dentro del poder del Mangekyo Sharingan. Kakashi recobró la compostura luego del impacto de ver a Sakura en ese estado y miró con furia a su ex alumno. El mismo se giró a ellos y les miró con severa indiferencia.

-¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho, Sasuke?! –Gritó Kakashi.

-Nada más allá de lo que sabias que sucedería….

Los ojos de Sasuke miraron de nueva cuenta a Sakura, a quien apretó un poco más hacia su pecho; Kakashi reparó en ese gesto pero no pronuncio palabra alguna, más pendiente de estar atento a cualquier movimiento de parte de Sasuke, cuyos ojos se alzaron sobre él, mostrando una extraña versión del sharingan en sus ojos. La estrella de seis picos que se reflejaba en los ojos rojos del Uchiha se entrecerró con total y aterradora seriedad. Él parecía querer decirle algo pero se detenía por la presencia de los otros; Kakashi relajó un poco su postura al comprender la conducta de Sasuke.

-Váyanse.

-¿Pero que dice, Kakashi-sensei? ¡No podemos dejar a mi bella Sakura así!

-Cejotas tiene razón, ¡Uchiha es peligroso! Y en este instante Akamaru y yo le haremos pagar lo que ha hecho.

-¡Ni se les ocurra hacer algo, no sabemos que puede hacer! Deben irse, me encargare personalmente de este asunto. –Rugió Kakashi, deteniendo al resto de su intento de ir tras Sasuke.

-¡P-Pero…!

-Es una orden, Sai, no está en discusión... Sakura estará bien, ahora deben marcharse y confiar en mí.

Todos miraron a Kakashi con asombró para luego obedecer con notable reticencia sus órdenes. Una vez que Kakashi se aseguró de que sus chakras se mantenían lejos de la carpa, procedió a mirar a Sasuke, quien ahora se encaminaba al catre y depositaba con una extraña delicadeza a la pelirosa alterna. Sasuke produjo un breve gruñido enfocando con notable dificultad, sus ojos estaban cada vez peor y el dolor se volvía insoportable, aunque en ese momento no pretendía dejarlo en evidencia frente a Kakashi. Sasuke se giró al ninja copia y su sharingan le advirtió que no intentase alguna estupidez o no se detendría para hacerle sufrir. Un suspiro y el sensei del equipo 7 se atrevió a hablar en medio del tenso silencio.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Sasuke, qué es lo que…?

-¿Cuándo más planeabas ocultar el hecho de que proviene de un universo alterno? –Kakashi respingó.

-Ya veo, lo sabes… Usaste el sharingan para ver sus recuerdos, ¿qué tanto has visto?

-Hn, por tu tono de voz y por el contenido de tu última discusión con ella, deduzco que tienes gran interés en saber sobre su vida.

-No sabía que a los Uchiha se les daba por espiar… Déjate de rodeos, y dime qué tanto has visto.

-Todo y estoy seguro de que también deseas conocer su verdad, ¿no es así, Kakashi? Pudiste usar ese sharingan prestado tuyo para hacerla hablar…

-No me compares contigo, Sasuke, no soy tan bastardo para no considerar los posibles daños de exponerla de ese modo. –El pelinegro no emitió respuesta ante esa agresión directa.- Sin embargo no voy a negártelo, me he visto tentado a hacerlo. Realmente quiero entender por qué Sakura termino así.

-Entonces asumo que, ahora que yo he hecho la cobardía que tú no te permitiste, quieres que sea el conducto para hacerte entender. ¿No es así?

-Estas en lo correcto.

-No es común que vengas a mí y pidas favores.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, tómalo como una retribución o pago a cambio de no matarte en este mismo momento. –Sasuke rio.

-No eres el indicado para decir eso…

-No juegues conmigo, mocoso, quiero una respuesta.

Sasuke guardó silencio mientras se giraba hacia a Sakura y acariciaba con sus nidillos una de sus mejillas, deteniendo sus lágrimas en el proceso; lagrimas que fueron provocadas por él de nueva cuenta, unas incitadas por un pasado doloroso y una carga similar a la suya. Entrecerró sus ojos, ahora comprendía porque en ella veía tanta tristeza y oscuridad, ahora era consiente de por qué Sakura hablaba de pérdidas y sufrimiento como si supiese de ello. Ahora entendía porque ella hacia todo aquello. Kakashi se atrevió a caminar hasta él y plantarse frente al mismo, aunque su ex alumno no le prestase la menor atención. Sasuke soltó una exhalación de cansancio y alejo su mano de la piel fría de Sakura.

-Lo que yace dentro de las memorias de esta mujer no es algo que debiese revelarse con facilidad.

-Creo que ya has ido demasiado lejos como para decirme esto. –Sasuke le miró.

-Hn

_Kakashi abrió sus ojos de golpe, impactado por la desconcertante sensación que le había transportado inesperadamente de un lugar a otro. Casi de la misma forma en que hacia su Kamui pero muy diferente a la vez, Kakashi reconoció entonces que aquel sitio no se encontraba en alguna dimensión o dentro de lo material y sin embargo, aquel patio tracero de vívido color le parecía demasiado real. Entrecerró sus ojos con cierto nerviosismo, algo en ese sitio le parecía hasta cierto punto familiar. Fue entonces que sus ojos se alzaron y observaron a la distancia lo que fuese el monte hokage pero su asombro aumento al ver una cara distinta en el puesto que perteneció a su antiguo sensei. _

_-¿Satisfecho?_

_El mismo se giro con velocidad hacia su ex alumno, que le miraba con indiferencia y seriedad total; Sasuke parpadeo y bufo con cierto aire de diversión en ello, pues no todos los días –y no es como si hubiese compartido muchos con el hijo del colmillo blanco– podía apreciar al notable ninja copia tan alterado y nervioso como en ese momento. Hatake respiro profundo y al exhalar el aire, su postura se relajó y prontamente estaba repuesto, observando prontamente con cautela al Uchiha, quien permanecía sin alteración, acostumbrado al propio efecto de su Sharingan._

_-¿Dónde estamos? _

_-…En el lugar en que residen las respuestas a tus dudas, Kakashi. _

_En ese momento, Kakashi volvió la vista a su espalda, siendo atraído por la interrupción de una risilla infantil revoloteando cerca de su ubicación. Abrió sus ojos con impresión y pronto cayo en cuenta de lo que el Uchiha había querido darle a entender con su anterior frase: Frente a sus ojos se desarrollaba una escena de lo más tierna y conmovedora para él. Kishashi Haruno, tan jovial y juguetón como él le conocía, giraba en su propia circunferencia mientras cargaba en brazos a una pequeña niña; la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro infantil de Sakura resplandeció cuando él le alzo al aire y le atrapo, besando sus mejillas mientras hacía un ruidillo chistoso, logrando que el grato sonido de sus carcajadas inundaran los silenciosos espacios del lugar. Un sutil brillo y la mirada de Kakashi reconocieron el colguije que hacia un tiempo había visto en Sakura. No había duda, Sasuke le había llevado dentro de los recuerdos de la Haruno alternativa._

_El pelinegro se limitó a observar la escena con el mismo interés que su ex sensei, escuchando alrededor los débiles susurros de la pelirosa; Kakashi reparo en ello también y cuestiono al respecto, así que le explico que al ser los recuerdos de Sakura, no había forma de que sus pensamientos no se viesen involucrados directamente en aquella interacción con sus memorias. Era algo norma, supuso él, pues durante su batalla con Itachi había sucedido lo mismo: Su hermano había narrado algunas cosas, explicado y expresando sus propios pensamientos mientras le mostraba la vida de Uchiha Madara y sus propios "fines malignos". Entrecerró los ojos y entorno su vista sobre el jounnin con una arrebatadora firmeza.; kakashi le miro de la misma forma, sintiendo como nuevamente el entorno volvía a distorsionarse._

**Y como un sueño, los recuerdos que deseó olvidar, resurgen del abismo para hacerse presentes.**

_Sakura Haruno vivía en un hogar amoroso, en una familia de las más importantes dado a que su Padre era Yondaime Hokage, y aunque eso le había dado algunas complicaciones, se podía decir que vivía feliz. Madre se encargaba de instruirle en casa sobre las labores del hogar, de cómo debía comportarme fuera y dentro de casa, el respeto y la sobriedad, la elegancia con el refinamiento de un intelecto nato y por supuesto, en los conceptos políticos a los que padre tuvo que recurrir para volverse hokage –Aunque siempre se preguntó en que podría beneficiarle ese conocimiento–. No paso mucho tiempo para que Sakura se sintiese vacía con aquella rutina, después de todo, ¿Qué era la imagen si ninguna de aquellas facetas era la verdadera Sakura? Pero aun cuando de vez en vez mostraba su molestia, las enseñanzas de mamá ya habían hecho mella en ella como para permitirse derrumbar el teatro que giraba en torno a la pequeña celebridad actual de Konoha que Sakura representaba. _

_A sus seis años de edad y aunque la gente solía pensar que a la "princesa de konoha" no le hacía falta nada, la verdad era que existían muchas cosas de las que carecía y que, a esa edad, le eran necesarias: Emociones, cariño, atención y reconocimiento. De mamá no era necesario siempre y cuando se comportarse como ella esperaba pero faltaba algo más: Su padre. Cómo Hokage, él tenía un sinfín de ocupaciones y en la gran parte de las ocasiones no estaba en casa, ella podía verlo de vez en cuando pero no obtenía la atención que necesitaba. Prontamente decidio enfocar sus habilidades en un campo al que su madre, pese a ser shinobi, se había negado rotundamente a permitir. _

_._

_-Entréname, papá…_

_-¿Entrenarte, dices…? ¿Pero en que, princesa? _

_-Quiero ser shinobi._

_El silencio azoto la mesa donde la familia consumía el almuerzo por breves pero tensos minutos. _

_-…Discúlpame, princesa, ¿podrías repetirlo? C-Creo que no escuche bien…_

_-Quiero ser un ninja y para ello, necesito entrenamiento. –Mebuki suspiró_

_-Ya hablamos de esto, hija…_

_-¿Tu sabias de esto, Mebuki? ¿Hace cuánto? _

_-Hace poco, querido… Tu hija es una testaruda, sabe perfectamente que alguien de su posición no puede de ningún modo convertirse en shinobi. –Sakura gruño._

_-¿Y por que no? ¿Por qué los aldeanos no aprovarian que la linda y tierna Sakura se dedique a ensuciarse las manos con sangre y lodo? ¿Por qué la reputación de mi padre y la tuya pueden ensuciarse si fallo? –Mebuki se puso en pie, con claras intenciones de armar escandalo, pero no se lo permitio.- Llevo dos semanas intentando decírtelo, pero a Mamá no le agrada la idea y me a prohibido siquiera mencionarlo… Supongo que en tu ausencia no has podido notar que prácticamente soy prisionera de sus extraños complejos de aceptación social._

_-¡Sakura, ya basta! _

_-Lo siento, Mamá, pero no voy a seguir así. Siempre he estado haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo en complacerte y cumplir tus decesos, ¡¿pero que hay de mi?! Hago todo lo que me dices, me comporto como todos esperan y no recibo el más minimo incentivo de recompensa por ello. _

_-¿Pero que estás diciendo? ¡No debes contestarle a tus mayores, especialmente a tus padres!_

_-¡Lo vez, siempre ha sido así! ¡Una y otra vez, siempre estoy buscando que estés feliz obedeciendo tus órdenes pero no recibo nada sincero, nada de Papá! Hasta ahora eso era más que suficiente pero… Sé que soy una niña pero quiero decidir por mi misma que es lo que quiero hacer. ¡Y quiero contar aunque sea una vez con algo de su apoyo y atención! ¡Que me mire y diga: esa es mi hija! ¿Es mucho pedir? -Sakura bajo la vista, frustrada._

_Kishashi ensancho los ojos con total sorpresa, quedándose pasmado ante sus palabras, dejando caer de sus manos el periódico matutino del que leia anteriormente; Mebuki, por su parte, gruño y entorno sus ojos llenos de furia sobre la pelirosa, quien ignoró su reproche aunque sabia que luego de que su padre se fuese, su madre le daría una dura reprimenta. Luego de algunos segundos, Kishashi se acerco a Sakura y acaricio su cabellera con cariño mientras sus ojos la observaban con tristeza. _

_-Entiendo, Saku-chan, debe ser difícil para ti sobrellevar esto y quiero disculparme por no ser el padre que deseas, eres una niña inteligente y muy especial… Pero no puedo cumplir ese capricho tuyo. No voy a dejar que seas un ninja, Sakura. _

_-…¿P-Porque no? Papá, en verdad quiero hacerlo. ¡Se que sere la mejor!_

_-No seas ingenua, cariño, la vida de un shinobi esta en las sombras, carga con demaciadas responsabilidades y te pone en situaciones que se debaten entre la vida y la muerte. Eres mi bebé y no toleraría que alguien pusiese una mano sobre ti. Imaginar que de permitirte hacerlo y por esa causa salieses herida o aun peor… -Kishashi cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño para después abrirlos de nuevo y mirar, severamente, a su hija.- No serás un shinobi y no esta en discusión. No voy a arriesgarme a perderte, no lo soportaría. Quiero que vivas como un sivil, que te cases y seas una buena esposa, que te encuentres lo más alejada del peligro y de la vida de un ninja. Y lo siento, Sakura, aun si me odias por ello no voy a cambiar de opinión._

_**.**_

_Al día siguiente de esa discusión, recibio la noticia de que nunca podría ingresar a la academia ninja por orden directa de su padre y su madre, fuera de intentar consolarle, simplemente aumento su preparación en el mundo de "la alta alcurnia". Aun en su frustración, Sakura no dio su brazo a torcer tan facilemente: Se dedico a leer grandes cantidades de libros y rollos que pedía prestados -O robaba– de la biblioteca para informarse con respecto a las actividades y habilidades de un ninja, recolectando datos a través de la observación que hacía a algunos niños que entrenaban en la academia mientras se dirigía a casa cargada de documentos. En secreto, escapaba por las noches y huía a las afueras de la aldea, donde se dedicaba a poner en práctica todo lo aprendido. No paso mucho tiempo para que se diese cuenta de que alguien le observaba desde las sombras y al principio pretendio no prestarle atención, hasta que después de algunas lunas, la persona que vigilaba sus pasos se hizo presente frente a sí. _

_**.**_

_-Eres sorprendente… _

_La pelirosa frunció el ceño, girándose a mirar a aquel desconocido tras suyo. La luz de la luna emergió entre las nubes y permitió que sus orbes observasen con más detalle al intruso en sus rutinas de entrenamiento: Se trataba de un chico que le dejaba imaginar que tenía por lo menos 16 o 17 años, su cabello era oscuro y estaba atado en una coleta baja y sus ojos, tan negros como su propio cabello, le miraban con interés. _

_-¿Quién eres y porque has estado observándome? _

_-Lo notaste, ¿hace cuánto? _

_-Dos semanas atrás… La primera vez escuche algunos ruidos, supuse entonces que alguien más venias a este bosque a entrenar, así que no quise inmiscuirme. No como tú, fisgón. _

_-Esas son palabras muy rudas e inadecuadas viniendo de una niñita. Aunque no es de extrañar, siendo la princesa del Hokage, no esperaba menos. –Sakura gruñó._

_-Si no vas a decir algo más, lárgate y déjame tranquila. _

_Sakura tomó un par de kunai y los lanzo, algunos quedaron clavados en el árbol pero otros cayeron notablemente lejos de su blanco. Gruñó y maldijo, escuchando la risa baja de ese chico; girándose para gritonearle, no contó con que tropezaría con sus propias herramientas hasta caer con poca gracia sobre el suelo. Incorporándose, Sakura se percató de que tenía un corte a lo largo de su mano y pese al dolor, maldijo de nueva cuenta por su torpeza. Un instante después y sin esperarlo, el pelinegro se hincó ante ella y rasgando la parte baja de su ramera, cubrió la zona con la tela cuidadosamente._

_-Deberías tener más cuidado con esas cosas, cuando utilices estas armas procura recogerlas y no dejarlas tiradas por ahí como si fuesen juguetes de plástico._

_-¿Por qué haces esto?_

_-No lo sé con exactitud… Pero desde la primera vez, vi en ti algo de mi reflejado en tu persona. Te observe y realmente tienes un potencial, aunque por lo que veo no estas invirtiendo el tiempo que se le requiere ni en la forma precisa para ello. _

_-No soy estúpida, sé que no es la forma pero no me queda de otra. Hay personas a las que no les convence la idea. _

_-¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú? –Ella bajó la mirada con tristeza. _

_-Q-Quiero ser la mejor kunoichi de konohagakure, yo… quiero lograr que papá este orgulloso de mi por mis propias acciones y no por la opinión pública. Pero él no lo entiende… Me ha prohibido asistir a la academia y juró impedírmelo a cualquier costo._

_-Ya veo… Puedo suponer que Kishashi-sama tiene buenos motivos para hacerlo, es un hombre que se preocupa por su hija y no lo culpo, los humanos hacen cualquier cosa para proteger a quienes más aman a costa de ganarse su odio, de provocarle dolor o inclusive a costa de impedirles obtener la felicidad que anhelan. –Siseó y llevo la mano herida de la niña a sus labios, besando sutilmente sus nudillos, sonrojándola a más no poder por primera vez.- Pero si me lo pregunta, creo que es una exageración total, además de una total perdida de talento. Por otro lado y se me permite decirlo, no todo está perdido para usted y creo que yo tengo la solución perfecta para su problema… _

_-¿U-Una solución?_

_-Yo le entrenare, Hime-chan, le ayudare a convertirse en toda una kunoichi._

_El pelinegro se puso en pie y se giró, emprendiendo lenta caminata de regreso a la oscuridad del bosque. Sakura no cabía de la impresión y sin pensarlo mucho, se puso en pie y corrió hasta alcanzarlo, deteniéndole al sujetarle de la manga de su ramera. Él le miro por sobre el hombro, con clara duda en sus orbes oscuros. _

_-Repítelo._

_-Voy a entrenarte, Sakura-Hime… Si continúas con estas rutinas sin supervisión alguna más que simple teoría, terminaras lastimándote en lugar de sacarle provecho. Como tal, pienso que sería fructífero que entrenases bajo la tutela de alguien experimentado y tienes suerte, te encontraste con la persona indicada para ello. –Sakura pretendió refutar pero el golpecillo de los dedos del chico sobre su frente le detuvieron. Luego de soltarse de su agarre, él pretendió seguir su camino.- Estando todo claro, te dejare pensar tu respuesta… Mañana a esta misma hora ven al bosque, estaré esperándote en este lugar. Si no vienes daré por entendido que rechazaste la propuesta, y si al contrario te presentas aquí puntalmente… Bueno, pondremos manos a la obra._

_-¡Oye, espera un momento! ¿Cómo sé que no mientes? ¡Aun no sé quién eres, Shannaro! _

_Por segunda vez él se detuvo mientras las nubes ocultaban la luna, oscureciendo la escena entre ellos; Sakura noto con dificultad una clase de símbolo impuesto a la espalda del mismo, aunque no pudo distinguir de que se trataba con exactitud. Al cabo de unos segundos, la luz iluminó el rostro de aquel joven que le sonreía de medio lado sin rastro de arrogancia, mostrando solamente una simple sinceridad reflejada en su amable rostro marcado por unas largas ojeras. _

_-Itachi… Uchiha Itachi._

_._

_Al salir el sol al siguiente día, corrió a buscar información que hablase con respecto a ese tal Itachi y grande fue la sorpresa al darse saber que él formaba parte de los cientos de shinobi a las órdenes de su padre. Itachi Uchiha, además de pertenecer a uno de los clanes más antiguos y poderosos de todos, también era hijo de Fugaku, el líder del clan y aun mejor, era reconocido por ser todo un genio. ¡Con tan solo 13 años, él había ascendido a Ambu! Acepto su oferta sin dudar y con los días que estuvo a su lado, Sakura desarrollo un gran respeto y admiración por él. Itachi no solo era inteligente y filosófico, sino que también tenía grandes habilidades como ninja; pero por sobre todas las cosas, era un hombre amable, carismático y educado, sin proponérselo, Itachi ganó su afecto al punto en que lo veía como un hermano mayor. Gracias a él, las noches de entrenamiento rendían frutos. _

_El Uchiha fue una pieza fundamental en la creación de los ideales en Sakura, le ayudo a fijarse metas, a ser ella misma por sobre las cosas que se suponía debía ser para el resto; por primera vez al andar por la aldea no se sentía tensa, no le importaba si hablan bien o mal de su persona, si su ropa era inadecuada por estar sucia o rasgada por milésimas… En ese entonces, no era la hija del hokage; solo era Sakura y nada más. Un día, Itachi le cito para realizar entrenamiento a plena luz de la tarde que le traería una grata sorpresa. Ese día también establecería un vínculo emocional del que no se haría consiente hasta mucho tiempo después._

_**.**_

_-Estúpido Uchiha… ¿Quién se cree que es, Shannaro?_

_Sakura dejo de encaminar golpes y patadas a su clon, que desapareció instantáneamente en una nube de humo. Hacia buen rato que estaba entrenando y eso no habia ayudado en nada a bajar su mal humor, después de todo, Itachi sensei le habia citado y el muy desgraciado le dejo plantada totalmente. ¿Podrían creerlo? Él bastardo le habia dejando esperando bajo el abrazador calor durante tres horas y media. De pronto escucho un par de sigilosos pasos acercándose a su posición y en cuestión de segundos, una de sus manos se condujo a su estuche de armas, empuño un kunai y con una velocidad envidiable, lo lanzo hacia el intruso. Para su sorpresa, el intruso que habia detenido efectivamente su arma bloqueándolo con otro kunai no era otro que su propio padre, Kishashi Haruno. Asustada por el regaño que obtendría al ser descubierta, retrocedio y miro nerviosamente cada movimiento de su padre, que se encamino a ella, sin perderla de vista y sin emitir palabra alguna al respecto. _

_\- Todos esos blancos… ¿Has sido tu quien les ha dado? –Dijo Kishashi, mirando a su alrededor._

_-S-Sí. _

_-No lo creo… Una niña de tu edad simplemente no podría darle a todos, es imposible. _

_-¡Tsk! Pruébame. _

_Kishashi ensancho sus orbes cuando su hija comenzó a atacarle con un taijutsu que le hizo ponerse realmente serio al combatirla. Sakura no iba a permitir que le subestimaran, ni siquiera su propio padre tenía derecho a hacerlo. Era cierto que solo era una niña pero aun en ese momento había cosas que podía hacer y pensar mejor o a la altura de cualquier adulto. En ese momento, bloqueando los puños y patadas de Sakura, Kishashi entendió que ella ya no era una bebe, entendió lo que había intentado decirle aquella mañana cuando revelo su deseo de ser shinobi; a sus ojos. En un parpadeo, Kishashi detuvo totalmente a su hija sometiéndola a un abrazo. Ella no se quejó, estaba totalmente perpleja. Él le separo ligeramente para observar su rostro con una sonrisa._

_-Discúlpame por ser tan tonto, pequeña… Mi único deseo siempre, desde que te vi nacer, fue protegerte y verte feliz; aun así, en mi deseo termine por negarte muchas cosas… Quise creer que mi ausencia no te afectaría, quise creer que si tu madre te inculcaba ciertas conductas, llegaría el día en que el ser shinobi, más que agradarte, te resultaría inadmisible… Así te mantendría a salvo. –Siseó, acariciando la cabellera de Sakura.- Me equivoque, ahora veo mi error contigo. Te subestime y me negué a ver lo realmente había dentro de ti, sin duda, eres una niña muy poderosa y lamento no haberte dicho lo orgulloso que estoy de ti por todo lo que eres capaz de lograr. En verdad, no me equivoque al venir a verte._

_-¿C-Cómo sabias donde encontrarme? _

_-Itachi vino a verme hace dos días y me hablo de tu entrenamiento. ¡No podía creerlo! Por un momento lo odie por ayudarte a ser un shinobi._

_-¡¿Le has castigado?! ¡¿Es por eso que no ha venido?! ¡He sido yo quien lo escogí, papá, Itachi-sensei no tiene nada que ver en ello! _

_-Lo sé y es por eso que no le reprendí, aunque ese arrogante mocoso Uchiha no perdió la oportunidad para regañarme por mi conducta contigo… Debo decirlo, ese chico sí que es intimidante. Me propuso venir a observarte y me negué a ello pero luego, algo me impulso a venir pese a mi indignación… Para cuando llegue, tu primer movimiento fue arrojarme ese kunai. –Sakura respingo e intento disculparse, pero no se lo permitió. Sus orbes estaban fijos en el kunai que ella lanzo y que ahora reposaba sobre la tierra.- Desde el momento en que salí de la torre hokage para dirigirme a este lugar, repetí una y mil veces lo que sería mi letanía de enojo contigo, incluso pensé en un castigo adecuado a tu acción y sin embargo me dejaste sin palabras una vez me lanzaste ese kunai. La precisión, la velocidad… No cualquier ninja tiene una fuerza de empuje como esa._

_-P-Papá… _

_-Eres mi mayor tesoro, Sakura-chan, estoy seguro de que serás una kunoichi reconocida en las naciones tanto por tu fuerza como por tu belleza… _

_-E-Espera, ¿eso quiere decir qué…? –Kishashi asintió._

_-Revocaré mi orden, podrás asistir a la academia ninja cuando lo desees._

_Los labios de Sakura se curvaron en una enorme sonrisa, después de tanto tiempo, su padre le miraba de frente reconociéndola como alguien fuerte y capaz. Abrazo a su padre, prometiéndole ser la mejor en las clases, jurándole que no le decepcionaría y que estaría el doble o el triple de orgulloso de ella cuando sus acciones como shinobi hicieran reconocido el apellido Haruno; Kishashi correspondió, diciéndole que la amaba y que siempre estaría orgulloso de ella hiciese lo que hiciese, aun en sus derrotas y victorias, le prometió que estaría junto a ella siempre. _

_-Debo decírselo, ¡Itachi-san debe saber! ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo, papá? _

_-No le he dado ninguna misión, así que supongo que no ha salido en lo absoluto del barrio Uchiha. ¿Sabes llegar no? Puedes ir pero ten cuidado y compórtate ¿de acuerdo? Los Uchiha son muy reservados, no admiten a personas que no son de su linaje dentro de su distrito a no ser que se trate de mí._

_-Entiendo, tendré cuidado. _

_Sakura emprendió camino rápidamente, despidiéndose de su padre sin dejar de moverse y se encamino por el bosque, cruzando por algunas calles de la aldea hasta llegar a las afueras de la misma, donde encontró la entrada de lo que era el distrito perteneciente al legendario clan Uchiha. Respiró hondamente y con paso firme, entró. A su alrededor, algunos de los Uchiha que se cruzaban en su camino se detenían y le miraban con curiosidad, otros muchos –tal y como había dicho su padre– le dedicaban una mirada furiosa acompañada de altos comentarios que dejaban en claro que no era bienvenida en ese lugar. Sin embargo, Sakura estaba más pendiente de la rustica pero agradable y tradicional decoración de las casas de ese lugar que de esa hostil actitud; se notaba claramente que eran un clan orgulloso pues en cada espalda, en cada puerta, en cada cartelón o tela, e inclusive en las paredes que delimitaban su hogar con el interior de Konoha, prevalecía el grabado del abanico blanco y rojo, símbolo idóneo de los Uchiha. Luego de darse cuenta de que estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo, se atrevió a detenerse frente a la casa de una anciana que yacía sentada en una butaca fuera de su hogar. _

_-Buenas tardes, señora, busco el hogar de Itachi Uchiha y me temo que me he perdido. ¿Podría indicarme por donde debo ir? _

_-¿Quién le busca? _

_Sakura se giró con rapidez a sus espaldas, encontrándose con un trio de hombres con la insignia Uchiha presente en sus ropas. A diferencia de los otros dos, el hombre que iba en medio y que denotaba ser el líder de los mismo, le pareció un poco más intimidante que cualquier otro Uchiha con el que se hubiese topado; trago saliva y le miro, intentando mantenerse firme, reconociendo prontamente aquel chaleco verde que acompañaba la vestimenta de ese señor como parte de la policía de Konoha –la cual estaba a manos de los Uchiha–. Él hombre por su lado dio un paso al frente y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho, mirándole con cautela._

_-¿Y bien? Dices que buscas a Itachi pero es claro que no eres una Uchiha… ¿Quién busca a mi hijo entonces? _

_-¡¿Usted es su padre?! Eso quiere decir que usted es… _

_-El líder del clan, en efecto. ¿Ya responderás mi pregunta o me veré en la necesidad de obtenerla a la fuerza? _

_-¡D-Disculpe!… Soy H-Haruno Sakura, Fugaku-sama._

_-¿Haruno? Entonces tú eres la hija del Hokage…_

_Sakura asintio ligeramente nerviosa pero con los orbes brillantes de orgullo ante el título de su padre. Fugaku le miro breves instantes para luego girarse a sus acompañantes que se retiraron y después, con voz demandante pero cordial, le indico que le siguiese. Caminaron en silencio y prontamente se encontraron en la residencia del líder del clan y que era, sin duda, la más grande de todas las que habia dentro del distrito; él le invito a pasar y sucesivamente, ambos fueron recibidos por una mujer de hermoso cabello negro. Sakura parpadeo sorprendida al reconocer a esa amable mujer._

_-¿Mikoto-san? _

_-¡Hola, pequeña Sakura! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Mebuki te a enviado o algo así? _

_-Está buscando a Itachi. –Respondió Fugaku. _

_-¡Ya veo! En este momento no está en casa, querida pero no debe tardar en regresar. ¿Por qué no lo esperas? Prepararé te y galletas._

_-N-No quiero incomodar… _

_-Hn, no digas tonterías y siéntate. Si no lo haces, mi esposa no dejara de insistir en ello… Realmente es una molestia. -Comento Fugaku, caminando y después, sentándose a la mesa de la cocina.- Has venido hasta aquí, entonces, eres bienvenida a esperarle, Haruno-Hime. _

_Sakura acepto silenciosamente y mientras espero, comió de lo que la señora Uchiha le ofrecía. Sin duda, la comida de Mikoto era exc elente y aunque su marido no lo reconociera a pleno pulmón, Sakura podía ver en las breves miradas que él le dedicaba a su esposa que realmente le agradaba lo que ella cocinaba. En ese momento, Sakura pensó que los Uchiha no eran nada parecido a como la aldea los pintaba: Había escuchado rumores de lo crueles y fríos que eran, la historia tampoco les ayudaba mucho a forjar una reputación limpia pero siendo sincera, ahora que convivía un poco con ellos, supo que los Uchiha solo tenían una diferencia con el resto de la aldea y esa, era su forma de amar. _

_Si bien al primer vistazo todos los Uchiha eran serios –Inclusive Itachi– fuera de casa, dentro de ella, se comportaban distintos. Al igual que Fugaku, ellos no eran de muchas palabras, no eran de gestos constantes y públicos pero tenían su propia forma de expresar sus sentimientos: En las profundas miradas, en esas raras y torcidas sonrisas, en los breves y casi raros gestos de ternura sencilla y timida, en los silenciosos susurros que se dedicaban entre ellos cuando parecía que nadie los observaba. Itachi, Fugaku y seguramente todos los Uchiha eran así y eso, solo le produjo una sonrisa, por que al igual que ella, ese clan era visto superficialmente y nunca por su interior. Deseaba que algún día, alguien pudiera ver la magnificencia de esa escencia tan especial que caracterizaba a los Uchiha, tal y como ella presenciaba en ese momento._

Ojala alguien viese en ella su verdadero valor, así como Mikoto hacía con Fugaku.

_Su análisis fue roto cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió y tras algunos pasos, la imagen de Itachi entrando en la cocina se hizo presente. Él le miro con sorpresa y luego sonrió, saludándola con un breve asentimiento para luego ir donde su madre y besar su mejilla. Una mirada a su padre y el saludo entre él y su progenitor se dio por entendido, ¿Qué tan orgullosos podrían ser los hombres Uchiha como para realizar semejantes actitudes entre ellos? Otra cosa que los caracterizaba, pensó Sakura. Itachi le hizo un gesto y tras ponerse en pie, le siguió fuera a lo que sería una clase de patio. _

_-Supongo que has venido a continuar con el entrenamiento que dejamos pendiente, ¿no es así?_

_-En realidad no, pero ahora que lo dice, creo que sería productivo hacerlo. –Itachi carcajeó._

_-Opino lo mismo, pareces muy entusiasmada, puede que esta vez si puedas llegar a tocarme… Al menos lo intentaras, claro._

_Sakura sonrió y comenzó su pelea con Itachi, luego de unos intentos, la teoría del mismo realmente fue cierta: Aun no era capaz de llegar siquiera a un par de centímetros de él. Chasqueo la lengua, estaba empezando a frustrarse de su situación, ¿Qué itachi simplemente era intocable o qué demonios? Itachi sonrio torcidamente, reteniendo los esfuerzos de la hija del hokage inmovilizando sus manos tras su espalda. Sakura maldijo y miró, con algo de extrañeza, la mirada curiosa que él le conducía._

_-¿Y cómo a sido el encuentro con tu padre? _

_-¡Lindo! Papá y yo tuvimos una pelea de taijutsu luego de que intentara incrustarle un kunai en la cabeza pensando que eras tú…. –Itachi realizó un gesto de nerviosismo ante ello. Sakura aprovecho eso para zafarse y volver a arremeter contra él.- Papá me dijo lo que hiciste y vine a buscarte para contártelo, además de agradecerte… _

_-Yo no he hecho nada._

_-Lo hiciste, Itachi, lograste convencer a papá de darme una oportunidad y mirarme por primera vez de frente. Aunque aún no te perdono por dejarme plantada, ¡estuve esperando por horas, Shannaro!_

_Un breve choque de puños y ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás. Itachi le miró con cierto asombro, viendo a la arrogante hija del Hokage sonreír anchamente, desprendiendo una ternura y alegría digna de un niño. Aun con el sudor que perlaba su amplia frente, aun con el cansancio y las mejillas sonrojadas, ella no perdía el brillante aura que flotaba a su alrededor. Estaba feliz y eso, causaba una sensación de alivio en Itachi. Él momento se vio interrumpido cuando un niño de la misma edad que Sakura entró a toda velocidad y abrazó a Itachi con fuerza. Por primera vez, Sakura observó una mirada completamente llena de amor y cariño por parte de Itachi, ¿pero quién era ese niño al que él le profesaba tanta adoración? _

_-Bienvenido, Ototo… ¿Cómo estuvo la academia? _

_-¡Fue fabuloso, Nii-san! Tuvimos lección de shuriken… Oye, Nii-san, ¿quién… es ella? Ella no es un Uchiha. _

_-…Una amiga mía. ¿Quieres presentarte? Es de mala educación recibir así a las visitas. –el menor se giró a ella, titubeante._

_-Yo… ¡Tsk! Mi nombre Sasuke. _

_-…Sakura._

_Ambos se miraron fijamente, encontrando una extraña conexión entre ellos que se manifestó en ambos de distinta manera pero en Sakura fue una rara sensación en su estómago, como si algo se removiese inquietamente en su interior a la par de la ligera opresión que sintió en su corazón. Él no despego sus ojos de ella ni un poco, de la misma manera en que ella intento mantenerse inamovible ante su mirar y sin embargo, fue Sakura quien cedió, removiéndose un poco en su sitio. ¿Qué era lo que tenían los Uchiha en su estúpida mirada que la ponían fácilmente nerviosa? Aunque si lo pensaba, no se trataba únicamente de su mirada pues ese niño tenía un sinfín de razones para intimidar._

_Sasuke era, a su parecer, bastante… lindo, diría ella. Sus orbes eran de un negro demasiado profundo, incluso más que los de su hermano; su cabello también era oscuro aunque reflejaba una tonalidad ligeramente azulada y eso le gusto, pues esa tonalidad resaltaba la palidez de su piel, que de por sí, ya dejaba en claro que era demasiado suave y tersa. Repentinamente se sintió desorientada al entender que ese niño le era interesante y se sentía extrañamente débil con solo mirarlo, aunque atribuyo ese sentir a su entrenamiento. Inmediatamente después, Sasuke pareció cambiar radicalmente su actitud pues le miro con cierto recelo y se giró, ignorándola inmediatamente para observar Itachi._

_-Nii-san, ¿puedes ayudarme con mi lanzamiento de shuriken? _

_-Lo siento, Sasuke, pero en este momento estoy ocupado ayudando a Sakura-chan con su entrenamiento. _

_-¡¿He?! No es justo, Nii-san, siempre haces los mismo. ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías al volver de la academia!_

_-Lo haremos luego, ¿sí? Ahora debo seguir con Sakura-chan._

_-No es necesario, ya debo irme a casa. _

_Sakura camino de regreso al hogar Uchiha, encaminándose seguidamente a la salida, teniendo tras de sí los pasos de Itachi; mientras se ponía las calzas, Mikoto paso por el pasillo llevando consigo una canasta de ropa sucia a la par en que Fugaku salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano. Sasuke por su parte, miraba todo desde la distancia pocos metros detrás de su hermano Itachi, quien ya estaba en el marco de la puerta observándola prepararse para irse._

_-Gracias, Itachi, es por ti que papá cambio de opinión._

_-No hay que agradecer, la verdad no he hecho nada. ¿Estas segura que debes irte ya? No hemos tenido un entrenamiento adecuado. _

_-Mi intensión al venir a buscarte no era entrenar, de cualquier modo debo regresar, papá estará esperándome para hablar con mamá. Seguramente a ella no le agradará… -Siseó, realizando una mueca de disgusto. Luego, miro a los padres de Itachi y se inclinó rápidamente.- Muchas gracias por guiarme y recibirme en su hogar, Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-san, ha sido agradable. Espero no haber sido una molestia. Me voy ahora, Itachi…_

_-Ve con cuidado, te veré luego _

_Sakura asintió y sin pensarlo, sus ojos se encontraron con Sasuke quien le miraba con fijeza, respingo con rapidez y salió de la casa con una rápida despedida; una vez fuera del barrio Uchiha y sin detener su carrera hacia su hogar, Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué sentía otra vez aquella sensación en el estómago y qué era lo que significaba. _

_._

_En ese entonces Sakura no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que ese niño ocasionaba en ella y la verdad era que en ese preciso momento no le importaba enfrascarse en una discusión conmigo misma para darle definición a aquella sensación; cuando diviso su hogar a la distancia, solo fue consciente de la boba sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al recordar la grata noticia que papá le dio esa tarde. Pero como todo, siempre habría algo que saliese mal y que arruinase el momento; aunque afortunada o desafortunadamente para ella, la situación ameritaría su primer contacto con la otra de las personas que, en un futuro, consideraría un vínculo especial en su vida: Uno que luego se vería forzada a romper._

_._

_-¡Cuidado, puedes resbalarte! –Formulo un niño, que sucesivamente empujo a Sakura al suelo.- ¡Oh, lo siento, no me di cuenta!_

_La pelirosa miro desde el suelo al diminuto grupo de niños que en ese instante había interceptado su camino y ahora, disfrutaban de agredirla con empujones y palabras. No los conocía y tampoco deseaba conecerlos y sin embargo, ellos parecían conocerla muy bien, ¿pero quien no lo haría, si era la hija del Hokage y a quien muchos niños debían tener envidia? Sin intención de responder sus agresiones –Más por un raro y vago sentido de lastima hacia ellos–, se limito a mirarlos con ira comprimida en sus orbes jade, que ya tenían claros signos de querer desbordarse en lagrimas de frustración. ¡Ella podría patear su tracero, shannaro! Y sin embargo no se movio, por que por primera vez recibia algo sincero de los aldeanos._

_Era el odio y rencor que ellos mostraban con sus burlas y empujones, lo que hacia sentir en Sakura la masoquista necesidad de quedarse así y dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran, por que ellos diferían de sus padres y del resto de los aldeanos, que siempre le miraban con ojos de distorcionada admiración y sonreían, soberbiamente, fingiendo siempre su comportamiento ante ella y sus padres. Pero otra parte de sí, la más humana, se estaba undiendo en un mar de lagrimas que necesitaban salir por que ninguna persona en su sano juicio aprecia el odio y ella, una niña que aunque fuera fuerte pero que en su interior era frágil, ciertamente no estaba hecha para soportar el dolor._

_Un par de empujones más y sus lagrimas calleron, entre la dicha de esa nueva y verdadera sensación y la tristeza de recibir ese tipo de trato injustificadamente. Sus rodillas ardían al igual que hacían las palmas raspadas de sus manos y que ya comenzaban a expulsar un ligero rastro de sangre; cuando parecía que Sakura reaccionaria al fin de su letargo y actuaria en defensa propia, alguien más intervino en el asunto y alejo, con notable facilidad, al grupillo de niños que abusaban de ella. Sus orbes jade vieron frente a sí lo que sería un niño milésimas más alto que ella, de cabellera oscura y una ropa naranja imposible de no ignorar. _

_-Déjenla en paz, mocosos, o voy a golpearlos hasta que no haya un mañana. –Uno de los niños le observo._

_-¿Marcas de bigotes…? ¡E-Espera! ¿N-No me digas que tu eres…? –El pelinegro sonrió, ocacionando que los otros niños retrocedieran alarmados.- ¡Tú eres el monstruo, eres la bestia Namikaze! _

_Y tras eso, el trio salio huyendo sin siquiera mirar atrás, dejando a Sakura totalmente sorprendida y confundida de aquel raro encuentro. Aquel niño al que llamaban "la bestia" se giro a ella y sus orbes azules le miraron con total amabilidad, que ocaciono un ligero sonrojo en la pelirosa. Él le ayudo a ponerse en pie, mientras la analizaba detenidamente con la mirada._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes caminar? Esas rodillas tuyas no se ven nada bien._

_-Si, no es nada… Gracias por ayudarme. ¿Tú eres…? _

_-¿Qué quien soy…? ¡Espera, espera! ¡¿N-No sabes quien soy?! _

_-Si lo supiera, no estaría preguntando al respecto, ¿no crees? –Él parpadeo, carcajeando._

_-Eres muy ruda como para verte asi de frágil, tal vez deberías fanfarronear así con otros y no conmigo, tu salvador, mocosa engreída. –Sakura enrojecio ahora de enojo, pero él no le permitio responder a sus palabras.- Por otro lado y lo que si es de sorprenderme, es el hecho de que no tengas ni una minima idea de quien soy yo. Por lo regular todo el mundo hulle al verme…_

_-¿Huir? ¿Por qué deberían huir de ti? _

_-Bueno… Digamos que hay algo malo dentro de mi que causa que la gente me tenga miedo. Ya lo has oído, la aldea me conoce como "la bestia Namikaze", el monstruo… _

_Sakura observo el gesto de tristeza en el niño frente suyo y sintió que aunque tal vez las circunstancias fueran de diferente contexto, ambos compartían sentimientos en cuanto a lo que era no ser vistos por la aldea como en verdad eran y solo ser prejuzgados por el resto. Algo en su mirada azulada le hacía entender ese dolor. Con un suspiró, Sakura se decidió a ser sincera con alguien que no fuera Itachi._

_-Yo no creo que seas un monstruo. –Él le miró incrédulo._

_-C-Cómo… ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? No me conoces…_

_-Bueno, es cierto que no te conozco pero sé que no eres alguien malo. Los aldeanos son estúpidos y solo hablan por hablar. ¡Es absurdo, shannaro! Además… Tú me salvaste, eso demuestra que no eres malo. –Exclamó, moviendo sus manos teatralmente. Él ensancho sus orbes un poco más- No se qué es eso que ahuyenta a la gente pero no creo que realmente seas una bestia o lo que todos esos estúpidos niños digan… A mi ver no eres ninguna clase de monstruo, solo eres un niño, igual que yo… Eso basta para mi._

_-Ya veo… Esta es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así. Se siente bien no ser repudiado, al menos por una mocosa engreída. –Sakura resoplo burlonamente y alzo su mano a él._

_-Pues esta niña engreída tiene un nombre, ¿sabes? Mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura. ¿Y el tuyo?_

_El niño le miro por largos instantes, intercambiando su mirada entre su mano y su rostro, mostrándose un tanto indeciso sobre el significado de ese gesto y si debía o no, aceptarlo. Lentamente, su mano se alzo y sujeto titubeante la que la pelirosa le ofrecia; ante el apretón que ella le dio, como si se tratase de un saludo entre adultos, el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentirse en confianza y sonreir, de medio lado, mostrándose plenamente feliz de su encuentro con ella._

_-…Mi nombre es Menma, Namikaze Menma._

_._

_Sin darse cuenta y pese a no haber vuelto a toparse con Sasuke o con Menma, Sakura ya había sellado su destino al de ellos; en un futuro próximo, los tres serían los principales jugadores dentro de un juego de supervivencia que los llevaría al limite de sus emociones, obligándoles a darse cuenta de que los cuentos perfectos donde todo es amor y tranquilidad siempre comienzan con tragedias y desesperación. Ellos transitarían en un tortuoso camino lleno de espinas que les sangrarían sin piedad y teñirían sus senderos con ira, dolor y desesperación hasta que no quedara nada de si mismos… _

_Hasta que se decidiesen a despertar de la horrible pesadilla que serían sus vidas._

* * *

Hola! capitlo 31 y ya comenzamos directamente con las memorias de los tres miembros del alterno equipo 7. Quiero hacerles la advertencia previa de que puede que sean un tanto confusos los siguientes capitulos, dado a lo largo del asunto, los capitulos siguientes muestran la vida de Menma, Sasuke y Sakura hime por su propia parte pero con una secuencia de tiempo que se enlaza con los otros... Ya lo veran :D Nos vemos, gracias por seguir la historia y ya sabes que puedes dajarme un review para saber tu opinion al respecto;)


	32. Chapter 32

**ADVERTENCIA: **** A partir de este capitulo, el contenido mostrará una continuidad de interacción entre las memorias de Sakura Hime, ****CharaSuke**** y Menma.**

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 32: **__**El linaje, la venganza y la carga.**_

.

_Sasuke nació en la familia Uchiha, un clan respetado y poderoso que existía desde tiempos inmemoriales, casi de la misma época en que Rikkudou Sennin piso el mundo; de pequeño fue mimado y protegido por su hermano, a quien quiso desde el primer instante; Mikoto, su madre, era la mujer más tierna y hermosa del mundo… O al menos lo era para él. Ella siempre estaba al pendiente de su bienestar, cuidándole, amándole y dándole el ánimo suficiente para no rendirse en su primer y principal objetivo de la infancia: Llegar a enorgullecer a su padre, Fugaku. Al principio creyó inocentemente que sería sencillo ganarse su atención pero al ir creciendo, entendió que las cosas no siempre eran perfectas y que la vida siempre estaba llena de obstáculos._

_En su caso mejor dicho, de un hermano mayor._

_Aunque como todo niño las rivalidades entre hermano son un centro base de su existencia, para Sasuke no fue la única que encontró y él, sin siquiera conocerlos formalmente, Sasuke ya tenía en cuenta que no solo competia con su hermano, sino con otros tantos que si bien no le intentaban robarle la atención en su hogar, lo hacían en la academia y por consecuente, en toda Konoha. _

_._

_Sasuke limpió el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano y lanzó un par de shuriken que prácticamente no dieron en su blanco, fallando por milésimas o largas distancias. Chasqueó la lengua e intentó una vez más, pero sucedió exactamente lo mismo que la vez anterior. Sus compañeros de clase estaban algunos pasos tras suyo, intentando hacer lo mismo como parte de la practica de shuriken que Iruka-sensei le había indicado y sin embargo, muchos de ellos no prestaban atención presisamente al asunto sino a otra cosa en particular y que a él, le era poco entendible. Los ojos de todos, entre temerosos e iracundos, se enfocaban en la diminuta persona que acompañaba a Iruka-sensei varios metros a la distancia y que realizaba la misma actividad que ellos: el niño era de cabello negrusco y revoltoso de puntas, de piel pálida y ojos azules pero cuya característica más notoria eran las marcas en sus mejillas, que asemejaban a los bigotes de un gato. _

_Él no era adepto a ser un cotilla, siendo el mejor de la clase, tenia otras ocupaciones de las cuales preocuparse antes que escuchar chismes y sin embargo, aquel niño le llamaba demasiado la atención. Habia escuchado los rumores dentro y fuera de la academia con respecto a él, había visto como la gente le trataba en las calles cuando. Muchos la llamaban monstruo, lo miraban con desprecio y espetaban en su contra sin piedad pero a sus ojos, ese niño al que todos veían como una amenaza no le parecía en lo absoluto especial. ¿Qué podía tener él, como para que le llamasen así y obtuviese tanta atención del resto? En ese instante reparo en el hecho de que ese niño lanzaba con gran maestría sus shuriken sin siquiera detenerse a examinar el blanco, atinando en el mismo con certeza extraordinaria y recibiendo elogios del sensei. _

_Sintió celos repentinos en contra de ese ojiazul y es que además de poseer aparente habilidad también tenía una preferencia predilecta por el Hokage e Iruka-sensei, puesto que sabía de buena fuente –su madre, amiga de la esposa del Yondaime– que pese a que no estaba registrado en la academia, recibía en ciertas ocasiones clases y atenciones en la academia cada que se le antojase presentarse a la misma. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante el sutil allanamiento de su espacio personal por uno de sus compañeros de aula, el torpe shikamaru. _

_-¿Le has visto, Sasuke? ¡Atino en todos los blancos! _

_-¡Tsk! No tiene nada de especial, solo es suerte de aficionado… _

_-No me lo parece, ¡él es realmente bueno! Incluso puede que mucho mejor que tú. –Acuso, riendo torpemente y luego guardo silencio, como analizando algo.- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ese niño y la hija del hokage son igual de populares en la aldea, ¡pff! Parece que de ser el primero en la clase, has bajado a la tercera posición. _

_Un breve instante permitió que los ojos de ambos se encontracen y sucesivamente, fue el de ojos azulados quien le mostró una sonrisa de arrogancia. Sasuke apretó las mandíbulas con enojo, sintiendo rabia por aquellos dos adelantados a sí: Él les demostraría a todos que nadie estaba por encima de un Uchiha._

_._

_Pese a esto, Sasuke realizó una lista de prioridades y relevó esa dichosa rivalidad con "las divas de Konoha" para tratarlas luego de que lograse su primer objetivo: Ser reconocido por su padre y dejar tras de sí, las hazañas de su hermano. Si bien era cierto que amaba e idolatraba a dicho hermano mayor, también y con el paso de los años, había resguardado cierto recelo hacia su héroe. Desde que comenzó a ser consciente del entorno en que vivía y al ir desarrollando distintas habilidades, se di cuenta de que sus esfuerzos siempre eran opacados por la enorme sombra que su hermano dejaba tras él. No importaba que hiciera, no importaba cuanto intentase hacer consiente a las personas de sus triunfos; estando al lado de Itachi y comparándolos con sus logros, los atributos de Sasuke eran absolutamente un cero rotundo._

_Itachi era perfecto en todos los sentidos: era un genio nato, un shinobi excepcional, un hermano amoroso y comprensivo, un hijo obediente y pulcro, un hombre de buen corazón… Y eran todas esas cualidades –Especialmente las shinobi– las que volvían inferiores todos los avances que presentaba ante su padre, ante todo el clan y ante toda la aldea de Konoha. Cuando ingreso a la academia obtuvo un poco de admiración –Especialmente de las niñas– por sus habilidades pero la verdad era que no le eran suficientes para llenar el vacío que llevaba dentro. A sus seis años y medio, no tenía ningún interés hacia cualquier índole de cuestiones románticas, sin embargo, ese hecho cambio un día totalmente por breves instantes aunque fue confuso porque la persona que ocasiono ese cambio, por un segundo, se volvió lo más interesante del mundo; a sus infantiles ojos, ella apareció y se robó toda la atención que siempre dedicaba a Itachi. _

_Sin duda, fue un extraño y confuso momento… Porque esa atención que tuvo en esa persona surgió de dos formas: La primera, como una extraña necesidad de admiración y gusto inexplicable; y la segunda, como un producto de la envidia y coraje. _

_._

_-Yo… ¡Tsk! Mi nombre es Sasuke. _

_-…Sakura._

_Sus ojos la observaron detenidamente, desde su peculiar color de cabello hasta el inigualable color de sus pupilas y si bien Sasuke no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de reparar en la presencia de esa persona, sus ojos le hicieron participe de lo que a pronta edad, él llamaría verdadera belleza. Aquella chiquilla le pareció inusualmente bonita, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, de esas que su madre algunas veces coleccionaba: Más allá de su fascinante mirada verdosa, su exótico cabello rosado y su piel pálida cual nieve pero con delicadas tonalidades rosadas sobre sus pómulos –Producto sin duda de alguna clase de ejercicio-; era su postura orgullosa y firme, esa aura de fuerza y confianza que le rodeaba, era esa delicada y fina hermosura de su cuerpo entero lo que le produjo una extraña sensación de maravilla al verla atentamente por primera vez. _

_¿Cómo ignorar a alguien tan llamativo? _

_Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus miradas se conectaron, aunque no supo definir que era con precisión lo que ese temblor interno produjo y sin embargo, no pudo apartar su mirada por más veces que lo deseará. Y la observo por segundos, que bien parecieron horas, gravando sin intención alguna a esa niña tan peculiar y única en su mente, fascinado, atraído inexplicablemente a ella por alguna invisible conexión espiritual. Cuando ella aparto la mirada, Sasuke al fin pudo darse cuenta de lo que venia haciendo y se reprocho, internamente, de lo tonto y ridículo que se estaba comportando. ¿Desde cuando él podía ponerle más atención a una niña antes que a su adorado hermano mayor? _

_-Nii-san, ¿puedes ayudarme con mi lanzamiento de shuriken? _

_-Lo siento, Sasuke, pero en este momento estoy ocupado ayudando a Sakura-chan con su entrenamiento. _

_-¡¿He?! No es justo, Nii-san, siempre hacer los mismo. ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías al volver de la academia!_

_-Lo haremos luego, ¿sí? Ahora debo seguir con Sakura-chan._

_-No es necesario, ya debo irme a casa. _

_Sakura se había encaminado hacia el interior de la casa Uchiha, siendo prontamente seguida por su hermano y eso, sencillamente, le produjo envidia. ¿Por qué Itachi la entrenaba? La desilusión se transformó en frustración, le era inaceptable que esa niña pudiese tener todo lo que él merecía por derecho. Siguió a su hermano y miro la despedida de Sakura desde lo lejos para asegurarse de que ella no se arrepintiera y decidiera quedarse un poco más. Para su fortuna realmente se retiró. Itachi soltó un suspiro y se giró, encaminando sus pasos escaleras arriba con claras intenciones de subir a su habitación pero fue interceptado por su hermano menor, quien parecía no estar dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta a sus peticiones._

_-Puedes ayudarme ahora, Nii-san, ya que esa niña se ha ido, ¿no?_

_-Ahora no, Sasuke. _

_-¡¿Por qué no?! Hoy no tengo ninguna tarea más allá de practicar mi tiro con shuriken y dudo mucho que tú tengas alguna misión. No entiendo, ¿hice algo para que no quieras ayudarme un poco? –Bajó el rostro, triste y enojado.- Supongo que estas cansado de tanto entrenar con… esa rara niña… ¿La prefieres a ella? ¿Es que no soy tan bueno como esa niña para ti? ¿Te gusta acaso?_

_-No es eso, Sasuke, Sakura-chan no es la causa de nada y siendo sincero, realmente tengo que prepararme para una misión. Estoy algo cansado y quiero descansar, no lo hice antes porque me pareció de mala educación hacer que Sakura-chan se fuera luego de venir hasta acá para su entrenamiento… Así que deja de ponerla como una razón a tus reproches, Ototo y también deja de hablar como si fueras mi novia… Me da escalofríos. _

_-Ya… L-Lo siento, Nii-san, es solo que… Algunas veces siento que no soy necesario para ti o para los demás. A veces siento que nunca seré alguien que resalte en este mundo, no siento que tenga algún valor._

_Itachi parpadeó con sorpresa ante las palabras de Sasuke, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable y desolado, ¿Qué era lo que él estaba haciendo mal? Sin pensarlo mucho, Itachi llegó a la conclusión de que no solo él estaba haciéndole mal a Sasuke, sino también su padre, que todo el tiempo se la pasaba comparándolos o en su defecto, ignorando a su hermano menor… Aunque su padre fuera incapaz de verlo, sus ojos podían ver claramente que Sasuke sería uno de los más grandes e importantes ninja que pudieran nacer en el mundo. Obviamente, él que era un genio sabia identificar el potencial oculto de las personas y su hermano no era la ecepción, de hecho y si le preguntaban, inclusive desde el momento en que lo vio al nacer y al tenerlo entre sus brazos por primera vez, supo de la gran fuerza que Sasuke desarrollaría en un futuro. _

_Fue entonces que Itachi se prometió cuidarlo, más que por el inmenso amor que desarrollo por él, por la esperanza que su hermanito representaba para todo el clan. Sasuke sería el conducto para cambiar a sus padres, a todos los Uchiha; él los llevaría al sendero correcto, traería una nueva era para todos. Aun si Sasuke seguía pidiéndole ayuda para entrenar, aun si parecía que su hermanito nunca podría estar a su altura, Itachi sabia perfectamente que en la vida de Sasuke eran necesarios los obstáculos y él fungiría el mejor, sería la piedra que explotaría todas las excepcionales cualidades de genio que su hermano tenia. Con una sonrisa, revolvió los cabellos de Sasuke de una forma enormemente cariñosa que logro sonrojar a su hermano._

_-¿Sabes? Creo que aun me queda tiempo para practicar contigo. Hoy tengo ganas de vencerte de nueva por enésima vez._

_-¡Ni hablar, esta vez voy a vencerte, nii-san!_

_-Ya lo veremos, baka Ototo. _

_._

_Luego de aquel día, Itachi y él solían pasar más tiempo juntos que antes: Durante ese tiempo se esforzó realmente en la academia, ganándose cada vez más la atención de la gente, ¡inclusive la de su papá! Realmente no esperaba que él fuese a su primer examen de ninjutsu y viera, con sus propios ojos, la intensidad que produjo su Katon… No podía pedir más de lo que ya tenía, realmente estaba feliz, las cosas parecían marchar amenamente. Y si te preguntas que paso con la niña pelirosa… Bueno, luego de aquella visita a su casa, no volvió a ver a la chiquilla más allá de una o dos ocaciones –y con amplia distancia– en la que su mamá se reunía con una mujer demasiado estricta y que sujetaba, firmemente, la mano de la rara niña. Luego, simplemente le dio carpetazo al asunto puesto que ambas, tanto la madre como la hija, no volvieron a recorrer las calles de Konoha por un largo tiempo. ¡Y que decir del niño bestia! A quien tuvo la fortuna de no volver a ver dentro ni fuera de la academia, se rumoreaba que luego de un aparente accidente, donde la bestia Namikaze estuvo implicado como victimario, este mismo fue dado por expulsado de la academia de por vida. Al menos se había desecho de uno de sus rivales, ¿no?_

_Poco a poco sus habilidades iban creciendo, al punto en que padre llego a reconocer durante una de las cenas en familia que le veía a la altura de Itachi y que, posiblemente, llegaría a dejarle tras de si. Decir que se paso días y días con una torpe sonrisa arrogante en el rostro era poco, pues la verdad era que su pecho estaba a nada de explotar de la felicidad… Luego de tanto tiempo, al fin estaba obteniendo el reconocimiento que necesitaba para seguir esforzándose. Sasuke se prometió que sería el orgullo de la familia, que sería tan reconocido como cualquier otro legendario ninja… Incluso más que los notorios Hokage. En ese entonces inclusive llego a desear convertirse en el primer Uchiha en llegar a ser hokage de la aldea de la hoja. _

_Sin embargo, la oscuridad comenzó a cernirse sobre ellos, augurando grandes pesares._

_._

_Sasuke pegó su oreja con total cuidado de no ser descubierto a la puerta de la habitación donde sus padres hablaban en privado con su hermano. Hacia algunos meses que la aldea parecía estar en constantes ataques y aun más que eso, al parecer, su clan comenzaba a tener ciertas rencillas con la forma en que se manejaba la aldea. Si bien no era novedad que la aldea les tuviese un tanto "tachados" por la historia que su antecesor, Madara Uchiha, había impreso en la memoria de las generaciones, ahora era notorio que el consejo –y los ciudadanos– no estaban muy de acuerdos con dejarlos sin vigilancia, como si fuesen una amenaza publica de alto riesgo. Por ende, las ostilidades ya eran inevitables y eso no solo le preocupaba a él, sino también a Shisui –un amigo de su hermano– y a Itachi, quien era conocido por ser un hombre que detestaba la guerra. _

_Sabia por palabras de su hermano –A quien tuvo que forzar mucho para revelarselo– que el consejo estaba muy inconforme con la poca represión que el hokage, Kishashi Haruno, estaba aplicando a los Uchiha y que ahora la trifulca también estaba alcanzando al líder de la aldea, siendo otro dolor de cabeza para el jodido grupo de vejetes que conformaba al consejo. Más precisamente de Danzou Shimura, quien parecía odiar en extremo a su clan y que, al parecer, estaba deseando el puesto de Kishashi. Aunque los problemas internos en konohagakure no llegaban a una solución, para los problemas externos, el hokage había tomado medidas para evitar una posible guerra entre naciones y a esa medida le llamaron Akatsuki._

_Akatsuki sería un grupo que se conformaba entre ninjas excepcionales de otras naciones –o de la propia– que fueron desterrados de sus aldeas por temor a sus habilidades –O por traiciones, o por cualquier motivo criminal–, unidos con el único fin de proteger a Konoha desde las sombras. Yo los definía como un doble de lo que era la organización Ambu… Itachi no había dudado ni un segundo en unirse a este grupo a espaldas de padre, quien ya le tenia como espía dentro de los Ambu, grupo al que el mismo pertenecía y que irónicamente, bajo las ordenes de Danzo, también le enviaban como espía de los Uchiha… Sasuke sabía que su hermano era incapaz de dañar a la aldea o a su propia familia, pero las cosas estaban poniéndose mucho peores, al grado de que orillaban a su hermano mayor a decidirse totalmente por un solo bando. _

_La presión era demasiada para Itachi, lo veía en las ojeras cada vez más marcadas bajo sus ojos, en el cansancio de su cuerpo, en la tristeza de sus ojos… un año y medio habían perdurado esos conflictos, ahora a sus ocho años, Sasuke era incapaz de confiar ciegamente en que su hermano jamás llegaría a la conclusión de dañar o a la aldea o a su clan. Y temía, verdaderamente temía a lo que fuese que viniese en aquella incierta tormenta de odio. Volviendo al instante real, se dedico a afinar sus sentidos, de modo que los sutiles e indefendibles susurros se volviesen palabras exactas y audibles para sus oídos. _

_-Asistirás a la reunión de mañana sin falta, necesitamos de toda la información que contengas para dar el golpe de estado lo más pronto posible. _

_-…Saldré de misión, deberán esperar. –Fugaku gruñó._

_-¿Intentas decir que la Ambu es mucho más importante que tu deber para con tu clan? Tu actitud esta levantando grandes sospechas y se están comenzando a correr rumores de que tú y Shisui están colaborando con Konoha. No pasara mucho tiempo para que les acusen de traición…_

_-¿Y que harías… Si fuera cierto? _

_-¿Q-Qué dices, hijo? –Preguntó Mikoto, en voz baja._

_-No deseo la guerra, el clan esta ciego de avaricia y no ve lo grave del asunto, están dispuestos a sacrificar lo que sea para obtener sus propios fines sin buscar una forma de solucionar sus inconformidades a través de una forma pacifica. El consejo es exactamente igual que ustedes. ¡Estoy harto! –Sasuke respingó, aquella era la primera vez que escuchaba a Itachi alterarse.- ¡¿Cuántos inocentes creen que morirán a raíz de esta estupidez?! En su egoísmo, incluso han terminado por arrastrar a Kishashi-sama en el conflicto y no me lo puedes negar, padre, yo se perfectamente que al igual que los Ambu, has enviado a varios atacantes anónimos para matarle a él y a su familia…_

_-¡Ingrato!_

_El golpe que sucedió al grito de su padre solo dejo clara evidencia a Sasuke de lo que había acontecido en esa habitación: Fugaku había abofeteado a su hijo favorito. A través de las paredes, sus oídos únicamente captaron el sonido del llanto de su madre. Tensos minutos pasaron para que la voz de su padre volviese a resonar._

_-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Más que tu padre, soy la cabeza de este clan y como tal me debes obediencia… Eres un Uchiha y tu deber con él es lo primero. Lo que le suceda a Danzou, a sus lacayos; lo que le pase a Kishashi Haruno o a la aldea no es nuestro problema, siempre y cuando podamos hacernos con el poder, siempre y cuando recuperemos lo que nos pertenece… Estoy dispuesto a llegar a cualquier consecuencia con tal de mantener al clan Uchiha a salvo y por encima de todos los demás. No hay nada más…_

_._

_Itachi no mencionó nada y se retiró con la orden de su padre, ni siquiera reparó en la presencia de Sasuke al salir de su hogar. Esa noche su hermano no volvió a casa y por los días siguientes sucedería lo mismo, aunque por tres motivos: el primero, para intentar obtener un respiro de tan tensas vivencias; el segundo, por las misiones tanto de los ambu como de Akatsuki; y el tercero, por la vigilancia constante que hacia hacia una persona con quien cultivaría una cierta amistad. Él cambio y los días consecuentes a esa reunión fueron lúgubres, pero no dijo nada al respecto, pensó que era mejor así y deposito toda su fe en Itachi, confiaba en que fuese lo que fuese que él decidiese hacer, no le juzgaría… _

_Él mejor que nadie sabia la enorme carga que llevaba a cuestas y sabia que la elección que Itachi hiciese, sería la mejor._

_Mientras tanto, los ataques de otras naciones a la aldea continuaban, particularmente era Suna la que agredía con mayor frecuencia que el resto por ser vecina de la nación, a la par, Kishashi Haruno se volvió confidente de Itachi y ambos buscaban solucionar todo a través de Akatsuki que con algunos días comenzó a disminuir las agresiones a Konoha… Su nombre se fue haciendo mayor y con ello, de sus apenas dos integrantes –Itachi y Obito Uchiha– se volvieron en una organización de 9 integrantes. Y mientras la cuestión externa parecía amenizar, la interna encendía cual pólvora; era tiempo de tomar una solución e Itachi lo supo. Sasuke no se enteraría hasta después de las consecuencias de esa propuesta, pero Danzou encomendó a su hermano una misión, una que le pondría entre la espada y la pared… Una elección entre el clan y su familia o la paz y sobrevivencia de Konoha._

_Esa noche, luego de que regresase de la academia, Itachi dejo en claro cuál era su decisión._

_._

_-…Esto… N-No…_

_Sus orbes observaron las calles del barrio Uchiha, repletas de cadáveres, de los cuerpos de cada uno de los que integraban su clan. Niños, adultos, todos por igual estaban sin vida sobre el frió suelo, bañando las calles con su sangre. No podía creer lo que veía y un temor mayor se acento en su corazón; corrió a toda la velocidad que era capaz, sin importar si pisaba algún cuerpo en su camino. Al llegar a su hogar, lo único que Sasuke sentía era la fatídica ansiedad y el aparente desasosiego que le provocaba el silencio dentro de su casa. Llamó a sus padres y hermano, pero no hubo respuesta y tras llegar al salón principal –Donde en alguna ocasión su hermano discutiera con su padre–, teniendo su mano firmemente sobre la puerta corrediza para abrirla, su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrió previo a un mal presentimiento. Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente deseo no haberlo hecho una vez vio la horrible escena._

_Dentro de la habitación, uno encima del otro y bañados en un charco de sangre, se encontraban Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha sin signo alguno de vida._

_Las lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos, desorbitados por el impacto de ver semejante masacre y sus gemidos, inicialmente bajos e indefendibles, comenzaron a emerger de su garganta con mayor fuerza hasta convertirse en verdaderos lamentos. Fue tal el alboroto que aparentemente llamó la atención de un vigilante y este, a su vez, llamó al Hokage, que se presento en el barrio Uchiha seguido de varios ninjas más y vio con sus propios ojos la muerte de toda una estirpe. Sasuke fue sacado a la fuerza del lugar, gritando, llorando, jurando venganza a aquel que fuese culpable de su perdida… En su lamentación, fue incapaz de ver el gesto de culpabilidad que el Haruno dedico a uno de los lejanos árboles, donde un solo hombre observaba la atroz escena con ríos de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas manchadas en sangre._

_._

_Ese día lo perdió todo… A su madre, a su padre, su clan, a su hermano… _

_Paso unos días en el hospital, sin poder recuperarse del shock que la situación le estaba dejando en la mente como una secuela; Kishashi Haruno fue quien le brindo su protección, pues se sentía comprometido con aquel quien fuese el hermano menor de su mejor aliado. Le consiguió los mejores tratamientos médicos y además de hacerle compañía, le ayudo a superar un poco el dolor y la soledad de la muerte del clan… Aunque eso solo le calmaba durante el día, pues de noche, las cosas empeoraban. Las investigaciones luego de esa noche no se hicieron esperar y pronto, le dieron la noticia de que el culpable era ni más ni menos que su propio hermano, mismo del cual no se encontró ni rastro de su cuerpo, con lo que se confirmaba el crimen._

_Sin embargo, nadie dio con el paradero de Itachi._

_Inmediatamente luego de escuchar eso, Sasuke sufrió de un ataque psicológico y fue internado de regreso al Hospital. Para sorpresa del Hokage, y los médicos que frecuentemente le trataban para asegurar su bien mental, y tras despertar luego del letargo inducido por el ataque, su mente razono perfectamente las cosas e hilo cabos y entro en un estado de salud inusual pero extrañamente satisfactorio para los médicos. Ya no existió razón para requerir de tratamientos médicos para los ataques nerviosos y constantes pesadillas, además de los espasmos de locura parcial que habría sufrido una y otra vez durante las noches consecutivas a la masacre. El hokage le consiguió un apartamento para vivir ahí pero lo rechazó, pidiendo que le dejase volver a su hogar dentro del barrio Uchiha. No muy conforme con su elección y dado a que Sasuke no aceptaría un no por respuesta, Kishashi le permitió regresar a casa y no espero hasta el día siguiente para mudarse allá. La noche cayó en Konoha, dándole la bienvenida de vuelta a su hogar y él, a la par, dejo de lado cualquier indicio de entrar a la mansión para mantenerse de pie en medio de las calles donde en algún momento hubiese cuerpos sin vida, a la espera de una explicación._

_._

_-Lo siento, Sasuke…_

_El menor se giró a sus espaldas, observando sin ninguna clase de emoción de por medio en su rostro a Itachi, quien se mantenía de pie algunos metros frente a él y teniendo aun las ropas características de los Ambu manchadas con la sangre de aquellos a los que alguna vez perteneció. El mayor no hizo ademan de acercarse, ni siquiera se atrevió a alzar la mirada hacia su ototo, solamente estaba parado frente a Sasuke, con un gesto de dolor inigualable marcado en sus facciones. En medio del silencio, Itachi lanzó hacia el su katana, con clara intención de que el menor la tomase entre sus manos; Sasuke asimilo el silencioso mensaje e hizo lo que Itachi parecía implorar. Lentamente, sus pasos se encaminaron hacia él y al estar frente a frente, Sasuke alzó la katana y el filo de la espada se mantuvo sobre la garganta del mayor._

_-Quiero escucharlo… Quiero que me digas la razón por lo que lo has hecho._

_-¿Piensas que servirá de algo saberlo, cuando las cosas son demasiado claras? ¿No sería mejor que consumaras de una vez la venganza que juraste apenas unas noches atrás? _

_-Deja de evadirlo y responde._

_Itachi pareció analizarlo por breves segundos, mirando por encima de la cabellera de su hermano lo que eran las desoladas y frías calles del barrio en que alguna vez se vio a si mismo creciendo. Increiblemente y para la situación que se daba, Sasuke esperaba pacientemente por una respuesta. _

_-Desde que fui pequeño, sentí un profundo rencor hacia el clan por la forma tan estúpida en que pensaban y trataban a las personas… Nací e inmediatamente fui catalogado como genio, crecí en un ambiente donde el ser habilidoso fue una maldición. Entre lo que el clan quería, entre lo que padre quería, me perdi constantemente de lo que realmente importaba: mis ideales. Nunca me considere un Uchiha como tal, de hecho, desarrolle una alta lealtad hacia Konoha… -Inesperadamente, una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios.- Al caminar por sus calles y ver lo alegre que era todo ahí, supe inmediatamente que era lo que quería proteger. Odio la guerra, los conflictos que hieren al inocente y que son, hasta cierto punto, irracionales y fraccionan la paz. _

_-¿Entonces mataste a nuestros padres por que también los odiabas? _

_-No te confundas… Matar a nuestros padres fue lo más duro que he hecho y créeme, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, lo que he hecho me perseguirá eternamente. Amaba a mamá, amaba a nuestro padre aun con las diferencias que teníamos y no fue fácil matarlos con mis propias manos pero aun así lo hice, por que mis ideales eran primero, antes que el clan, antes que mis padres, antes que Danzou y el consejo. Cuando comenzó el conflicto entre los Uchiha y los altos mandos de la aldea, sufri un conflicto interno que me llevo a pasar noche fuera de la aldea, buscando desahogarme en los entrenamientos… ¿Recuerdas a Sakura-chan? Pues ella también formó parte de ese soporte que me mantuvo en pie durante este tiempo._

_Sasuke comenzó a temblar sutilmente pero su rostro no cambio ni un ápice y sus ojos no mostraron más allá del dolor que estaba intentando retener dentro de su cuerpo. Itachi alzó la mirada al cielo estrellado, cerrando sus ojos, recordando todo lo que paso._

_-…Realmente amaba a mi familia e intente de todo para evitar que esto pasara. No fue suficiente, ni shisui ni yo pudimos hacer algo para detenerlos… Akatsuki estaba ocupándose bien de los conflictos externos pero en el interior, las cosas estaban saliéndose de mis manos y para cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde: El clan ya estaba decidiendo la fecha del golpe de estado y a su par, el consejo ya tenia lista una medida para evitarlo. –Bajo el rostro y observo a su hermano menor, quien ocultaba su mirada con su cabello.- En la mañana previa a la masacre, Danzou vino a mi y me hizo una propuesta. Él dijo que siendo un shinobi de la hoja no podía permitir que la aldea fuese atacada de este modo, dijo que si no aceptaba, sería la muerte no solo de mi clan, sino también la mía… Prometió que de aceptar la misión y una vez estuviese al mando de Konoha, me recibiría con los brazos abiertos y juntos, llevaríamos a la aldea a un nuevo orden que se fundamentaría en el terror y la obediencia. _

_-Ya entiendo… Aceptaste la misión, mataste al clan y ahora estas de su lado. ¿no es así? _

_-No del todo. Acepté eliminar al clan pero no por él, sino por mi… Soy Itachi Uchiha de la aldea de la hoja, ese era mi verdadero yo y protegería konoha a como diese lugar. Por eso lo hice y asesine a mis padres por ello… Aunque dude realmente, estuve a nada de dejarles vivos, de contarles todo pero… Ellos lo esperaban, Sasuke, ambos sabían que había elegido a la aldea y no me culparon… Padre y Madre parecieron entender al final. _

_-Debería matarte… ¡No por el clan, no por mis padres, sino por mi! Me lo has quitado todo… ¡Incluso te he perdido a ti, maldita sea Itachi, ¿Qué acaso no había otra solución?! –Su mano apretó su agarre y provoco una ligera cortadura en el cuello del mayor, quien no tuvo intención de moverse o evitarlo. Sasuke enfureció.- No me hubiese importado si el clan perecía, no si al menos era alguien más quien lo hiciese y me matase a mi también junto a ustedes. Comprendo perfectamente todo, Itachi, algo en mi sabia que esto pasaría pero ahora… ¡Tu ahora seras seguido como un criminal, tú no podrás volver y ayudarme a soportar la perdida! _

_-Yo lo quise así, Sasuke… Es el camino que elegir para protegerlos a todos, para protegerte a ti… Tú eres lo único que me queda. Kishashi-sama sabe la verdad pero le he pedido que no hable al respecto._

_-¿Qué has dicho? Si él habla, el consejo será disuelto ¡ellos pagaran lo que te han hecho! –Itachi negó nuevamente._

_-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Si ellos hablan y me quedo a tu lado, no pasara mucho tiempo para que nos exterminen a ambos. Ahora que soy un criminal ellos irán a buscarme, te dejaran tranquilo por un tiempo hasta que den conmigo… Sin embargo, Danzou no es estúpido y si sabe que conoces la verdad no dudara en matarte. Por ello debo irme y tu debes odiarme, perseguirme del mismo modo y matarme, solo así danzou dará por claro que aunque seas un Uchiha no serás una amenaza para sus planes._

_La espada que amenazaba la vida de Itachi cayó al suelo, produciendo un sordo sonido que fue interrumpido por los breves quejidos de Sasuke, cuyos ojos estaban nublados en dolor y lágrimas._

_-¡No! ¡No voy a matarte, no puedo joder! Yo vi todo, lo se todo… ¡Se que debería odiarte, cazarte como un animal y vengarlos a todos!... Pero no lo haré… Por que soy tu hermano, por que se la verdad y no voy a permitir que tu sacrificio ni el del clan sea en vano. –Sus ojos se iluminaron con ira, con deseos de justicia ardiendo en él.- Voy a vengarme de aquellos que en verdad son culpables de tu dolor, hermano… Danzou, el consejo… Van a pagar por lo que han hecho contra ti y contra la aldea que tanto amas._

_-No puedes y no lo harás. Esa es mi responsabilidad, mi carga y no voy a involucrarte. Si te hieren por mi causa… Padre no me lo perdonaría, ni yo tampoco. Antes de morir, él dijo: "Aun con todas nuestras diferencias, estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Eres un chico amable… Itachi, cuida de Sasuke…. " Él te amaba, Sasuke, incluso más de lo que pudo hacerlo conmigo… Es por eso que no permitiré que mi promesa con él se pierda. Llevare con esto solo…_

_La lluvia comenzó a caer, cubriendo la desolación y dolor que los hermanos Uchiha compartían en ese momento. Ambos se miraron intensamente bajo la lluvia e Itachi no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la diminuta sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Sasuke, cuyo gesto de ironía era evidente a pesar de la melódica aura de soledad que acompañaba su cuerpo. _

_-Es muy tarde para decir eso, Nii-san… Ahora soy parte del asunto, no puedes excluirme de nuevo. No esta vez… _

_Sasuke supo, luego de ver a su hermano asentir bajo la lluvia, que ambos trabajarían en el asunto. La lucha que había empezado con su hermano no terminaría con la muerte del clan, ese era solo el principio de su camino a la redención, un camino en el que Sasuke se ocuparía de apoyarlo hasta que la pelea terminase con la muerte de Danzou y la paz de Konoha._

_._

_La noche de la tragedia, Sasuke contaba aun con aproximadamente ocho años de edad y a partir de entonces, dedico su vida a fingir totalmente todo: Sus emociones, su conducta, inclusive sus habilidades y fines de vida… Tal y como Itachi pensó, Danzou y el consejo querían saber cual era su opinión al respecto sobre los actos de su hermano. Con toda la furia que sentía hacia ellos, realizó un acto que aun hoy en día, le causa nauseas: Profesó rencor absoluto a su hermano mayor. Gruñó como bestia miles de maldiciones, obligo a su cuerpo a mostrarse tembloroso de ira comprimida y juro, constantemente, que lo único que deseaba de él era su muerte. Como habían predicho, le propusieron unirse a su búsqueda de asesinato… Pero eso no era parte del plan de los Uchiha. _

_Contrario a ello, sus grandes habilidades fueron remplazadas por una pereza y total inutilidad auto impuesta que le bajo de los primeros puestos de calificaciones y notoriedad en la academia hasta lo más bajo, dando por hecho que el consejo y la Ambu misma dejasen de lado total interés en él. Danzou tragó el anzuelo de que el trauma de la muerte del clan había sido tal, que su propio ente había determinado no presentar ninguna cualidad digna de un Uchiha y mucho más importante, ningún indicio de despertar –o por interés o por desarrollo nato– el sharingan. La amenaza latente de mantener vivo a el ultimo Uchiha tras las murallas de Konoha se redujo a cero con la imagen que perpetuó Sasuke, el perezoso, futuramente mujeriego y nada habilidoso sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha. Por otra parte, mientras él se dedicaba a usar esta fachada, su hermano se dedicó a mantenerse oculto –con apoyo de la organización Akatsuki– e ir recolectando cualquier información que les ayudase a derrocar al consejo. _

_Kishashi Haruno fue uno de sus cómplices, así que no era extraño que durante su soledad, él fuese un punto base de apoyo moral que le impulso a soportar la carga… La situación empeoro cuando en Akatsuki se dio el ascenso de un líder impuesto por Kishashi, quien no solo lo propuso para el puesto por su habilidad y aparente confianza, sino también por ser una buena fachada para proteger a Itachi y a la organización de cualquier sospecha de subordinación. El segundo integrante original, Obito Uchiha, quien era conocido por su amistad con el hijo de el colmillo blanco y a quienes todos reconocían por sus aparentes delirios mentales –producto de un accidente durante la tercera guerra ninja, mismos que se suponían ya estaban controlados–, se convirtió en el líder de Akatsuki y fue, en si, el causante de un falló mayor en el plan para derrocar al consejo. _

_._

_-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!_

_Obligando a sus piernas a quedarse firmes sobre el suelo, Sasuke cubrió sus ojos ante la destellante ola de bombardeos que acontecieron en la paz nocturna de la aldea. De suerte, logró escapar de los escombros y llamaradas, a la par en que se unía a las demás personas para evacuar cuanto antes el lugar. Los jounnin y demás shinobi autorizados saltaban por los tejados con una sola dirección en mente; él por su parte y logrando escapar de la vigilancia de Iruka-sensei, uno de los jounnin encargados de la evacuación, condujo sus pasos con rapidez hacia su hogar que gracias a su lejana ubicación se mantenía sin daño aparente. No necesito ni dos minutos para ver a su hermano esperándole con claro gesto de preocupación en su rostro y obvias señales de daño físico. _

_-¡Nii-san, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Qué esta sucediendo?! –Gritó, acercándose a Itachi y ayudándole a mantenerse en pie._

_-Obito… Él nos ha utilizado a todos. El bastardo e-estaba del lado del consejo desde el principio, le enviaron a espiarnos y no solo eso… K-Kishashi-sama debe protegerlo._

_-¿Protegerlo? –Itachi asintió con dificultad._

_-É-Él… Menma-kun esta… _

_En el preciso instante en que Sasuke pretendía preguntar qué era lo que eso último significaba, una nueva explosión se hizo presente con mucha más intensidad que el resto. El silencio luego de ello se volvió ensordecedor, tanto que los ojos de Sasuke no pudieron evitar alzarse para observar a la distancia que demonios era lo que había traído esa explosión consigo cómo para causar ese tenebroso silencio tan de repente. Fue entonces que lo vio… La imponente criatura que desataría el infierno estaba en medio de Konoha, meciendo sus colas de un lugar a otro mientras sus orbes resplandecían con lo que asemejaría al Sharingan nato de su línea de sangre._

_El Kyuubi berreó con ensordecedora fuerza y la destrucción de Konoha comenzó._

* * *

_Hola a todos, capitulo 32 ¡Listo! ¿Que les parece la historia de Sasuke? ¿Alguien se esperaba que la relación de los hermanos Uchiha fuese de esta forma? ¿Alguien se imagina de quien será el siguiente capitulo? Aun nos queda bastante por conocer de los alternos miembros del equipo 7, esto es tan solo... ¿Como decirlo? El principio de un todo jaja Asi que no desespere, la cosa estará poniéndose cada vez MEJOR ;) Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de comentar y leer los capítulos, sus preguntas, análisis y palabras de animo me impulsan a seguir adelante con el proyecto :D También un saludo y abrazo a quienes agregaron a favoritos u alertas. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! De igual manera, les recuerdo que si tienen algún comentario, queja, sugerencia o simplemente por expresar alguna opinión sobre el texto, pueden enviarme un review y yo lo leeré con muchisimo gusto :3_


	33. Chapter 33

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 33: El niño del infortunio.**_

.

_Menma no tuvo un inicio de vida feliz pues siempre vivió rodeado de la pestilencia y la suciedad a la que estuvo atado desde su nacimiento por ser precisamente lo que era: Una bestia. Él era conocido por toda la aldea como "La bestia Namikaze" y para entender ese concepto, es necesario hablar sobre sus padres: Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. La madre de Menma había sido traída a Konoha por un motivo en específico y ese era su especial chakra, capaz de retener al Kyuubi, una bestia de cola de infinito y maligno poder que estaba bajo cuidado de Konoha desde su fundación. Para cuando Minato apareció en la vida de Kushina, ella ya portaba en su interior al nueve colas y sin embargo, el amor surgió entre ellos de una forma bastante peculiar. Siendo adultos contrajeron nupcias y luego, para sorpresa de ambos, tuvieron la suerte de esperar un hijo. _

_Cuando el consejo supo de ello, el pánico arremetió con fuerza en la aldea, ya que era sabido que si una jinchuriki daba a luz, el sello que retenía a la bestia podía romperse y liberarlo; la solución del consejo era abortar al bebé pero Minato no estaba de acuerdo con ello. ¡Era un bebe, su bebe y no podía permitir eso! Durante muchas noches, Minato pensó en la forma de permitir que su hijo llegase al mundo sin la necesidad de perder ni a su esposa ni de liberar al Kyuubi y no fue, hasta cuando Kushina tuvo 6 meses de embarazo que tuvo una idea algo descabellada: En efecto, si pudiera controlar el sello y mantenerlo durante el parto, luego de algún par de años o meses, sería necesario cambiar de portador pues el chakra de Kushina ya no sería capaz de retener al Kyuubi. Tal vez el consejo buscase opciones de portadores pero ninguno era mejor que aquellos quienes eran Uzumaki y ante el desvanecimiento de este clan, no había mejor opción que su bebe. _

_Su hijo llevaba consigo sangre Uzumaki y por tal, podría soportar llevar en su interior el chakra del Kyuubi aun siendo un recién nacido… Si lograba convencer de su teoría al consejo y al hokage, eso garantizaría la vida de su amada familia._

_La idea resultó ser la mejor opción para resolver el asunto y permitieron pues a Minato llevarlo acabo con el requerimiento de que marchasen fuera de Konoha hasta que se diese el parto para evitar que de existir un fallo, el Kyuubi pudiese atacar la aldea. Y fue así que ocultándose en una cueva de aquellos desolados lares y durante el mes de octubre, Kushina entró en parto y dio a luz a un niño de cabellera rubia y ojos azulados. Para suerte del Namikaze, la operación de traspaso del Kyuubi de Kushina a su hijo fue exitosa y como consecuencia de ello, el bebe cuyo nombre sería Menma sufrió un efecto secundario al ingreso del malévolo chakra del nueve colas: Su dorado cabello se tiñó de negro y en sus mejillas aparecieron unas marcas resaltadas que parecían bigotes. Y sin embargo, a los ojos de sus padres ese era el bebe más hermoso del mundo y lo amarían, cuidarían de él durante toda su vida, no sería sencillo lidiar con la aldea una vez que Menma comenzará a interactuar en ella pero lo apoyarían, juntos, los tres, afrontarían cualquier problema._

_Ese fue el día en que Menma Namikaze llegó al mundo casi como un milagro pero tal y como Minato había predicho, las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles para ellos._

_._

_-¡Alejate, mujer del demonio!_

_Kushina lanzó un gritillo al observar como un anciano lanzaba una lata de comida que permanecía en la estantería de su tienda para darle en la cara. El golpe no fue demasiado duro pero le ocasionó una ligera abertura sobre la ceja izquierda que la obligó a arrodillarse para evitar que el resto de las cosas que el viejo le lanzaba terminara cayendo sobre su hijo. Miró con dificultad a sus lados y se percató, con notable impresión que pese a estar la calle repleta de personas, ninguno parecía tener deseos de ayudarla. No fue hasta que un hombre de cabellera blanquecina se interpuso en el camino y logró, aparentemente, detener la agresión. Kushina alzó la mirada y se encontró con Jiraya, el legendario sannin, mirando con enojo al tiendero. _

_-¿Pero que hace? ¡Quítese del camino, Jiraya-sama! _

_-Ni hablar, ¿cree que no lo he visto? Kushina no le ha hecho nada, usted es quien está agrediéndola sin motivo, ¿y pretende que lo deje continuar? ¡Es totalmente inaceptable! –El viejo gruñó._

_-¡Lo que es inaceptable es que esa mujer venga a mi negocio con ese engendro! ¡Si mis clientes lo ven, arruinarían mi establecimiento! _

_-¿Engendro? ¿Pero de qué demonios habla? _

_Fuera de una contestación, los ojos del anciano fueron a parar sobre el pequeño bulto en brazos de Kushina. Cuando parecía que el anciano volvería a arremeter, apareció la policía de Konoha para dispersar a los curiosos pero sin castigar en lo absoluto al tiendero pese al daño que había sufrido Kushina. Jiraya acompañó a Kushina a su hogar, sin comprender por qué la aldea le miraba de ese modo y mucho peor, sin entender que era lo que causaba en los aldeanos tal repulsión por el bebé de la pelirroja Uzumaki. Una vez en casa, Minato les recibió con notable horror al ver la herida de su esposa y mientras la trataba, invitó a Jiraya pasar a su hogar. Observando el tratamiento que Minato tenía con su esposa, el sannin sostuvo en sus brazos al bebé Namikaze, que dormia tranquilamente pese a todo el alboroto de minutos atrás._

_-¿Te sientes bien, Kushina, quien te hizo esto? _

_-No a sido nada, querido. Lo importante es que Menma-chan no este herido. –Jiraya la miró._

_-¿Cómo pudieron hacerte esto, Kushina? Nadie había hecho algo como esto contigo, no desde que te casaste con el rayo amarillo… No comprendo la actitud de la aldea._

_-Es por él, por Menma-chan… _

_-¿Por el bebé? ¿Pero que tiene que ver el pequeño con esa actitud, Minato? Explicate. –El matrimonio se miró entre ellos con rapidez._

_-Maestro, tu sabias que Kushina era el jinchuriki del Kyuubi pero ahora la bestia tiene un nuevo portador. Supongo que aun no te has enterado por tus viajes… Pero Menma-chan es ese contenedor, él es el nuevo jinchuriki del Kyuubi. _

_Jiraya no escondió la conmosión en su rostro, totalmente impresionado de lo que escuchaba y miro con rapidez al pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Él mismo abrió sus ojitos y revelo el claro azul de sus ojos, a la par en que Jiraya le miraba ahora con fija seriedad; Minato y Kushina estaban alertas a la reacción del sannin pues era bien sabido que Jiraya repudiaba a las criaturas de cola. Sin embargo, pese a todo lo que pudiese pasar en la mente del peliblanco, lo único que realmente se produjo en él fue un sentimiento de ternura y cariño hacia ese niño pelinegro, que aun sin tener motivo o razón, sonreía y soltaba risillas ante su presencia. El hombre mayor alzó una de sus manos y el pequeño sujetó uno de sus dedos con fuerza, entonces, Jiraya supo que ese niño era totalmente inocente de lo que el resto de mundo le culpaba; ese bebé no era un monstruo, solo era un niño común y corriente que crecería, que sería fuerte y se enamoraría como todos los demás… _

_Ciertamente la bestia en su interior era peligrosa pero él sabia que si Menma se convertía en alguien cruel y sanguinario sería precisamente por la influencia y acciones de los otros con él, era preciso que sus padres jamás decayeran en su apoyo y cariño para con el niño, era necesario que al ir creciendo existiera algo que le impulsase a sacar sus agallas y mostrarse fuerte ante el sufrimiento para ser mejor cada día y terminar por demostrar que mejor de lo que todo el mundo creía. Y él formaría parte de esas personas, aun si sus padres le fallaban, aun si el mundo le fallaba, estaría apoyándolo en donde fuese que estuviera. _

_Menma sería alguien grande y reconocido en todas las aldeas shinobi._

_._

_Jiraya se convirtió en el padrino de Menma y podría decirse que era precisamente la influencia del sabio de los sapos que el pelinegro se mantuvo en un estado cuerdo y tranquilo durante sus primeros años de vida. Además, fue el sensei de Minato el único que había conseguido que el menor aprendiera a restringir el paso del chakra y conciencia del Kyuubi hacia su propia mente, con lo cual Menma suprimió la voz del mismo por mucho tiempo y era raro cuando lograba escuchar esa gruesa y malévola voz susurrándole maldades. Solo con su padrino Menma no se sentía vació ni inútil, cuando viajaba a su lado se sentía libre, normal y le parecía dejar todo el dolor en algún otro sitio, mientras el caminaba libre de ataduras y pesos por los senderos del mundo. Aun con el dolor de lo que él era, el ojiazul mantenía una extraña fe y amor por el mundo por lo cual deseaba ser un shinobi y cuando Jiraya dijo eso a sus padres las relaciones con el mismo se rompieron, pues Minato y Kushina se molestaron tanto que les prohibieron volver a verse y así sería hasta entrados muchos años… Pero Jiraya no se daría por vencido y con sus grandes influencias, conseguiría darle una sorpresa a su ahijado por ultima vez. _

_._

_Menma miró la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, era la primera vez que le llevaban a ese sitio y aunque él no había hecho nada de nada de lo que le acusasen, se sentía como un acusado a muerte presentándose ahí. Su acompañante, Tsunade Senju, le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que logró ponerlo aún más nervioso que antes, ¿era normal sentirse así cuando alguien te sonreía sin odio de por medio? Entró con cierto titubeo y al ver a sus padres ahí, no pudo evitar dar paso a la confusión. Detrás de un escritorio encontró al hombre al que todos llamaban Yondaime Hokake, Kishashi Haruno, acompañado de un hombre mucho más joven que él –Y menos ridículo si le preguntaban– pero con grandes semejanzas físicas. Por segunda vez, Menma se sintió mareado ante aquella sonrisa amable que exponía el hokage y su acompañante._

_-¿Así que tú eres Menma-kun, he? ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?_

_-B-Bien, supongo. _

_-Hokage-sama, díganos por que nos ha llamado aquí. Si es algo que mi hijo ha hecho… -Kishashi negó._

_-El asunto que los trae ante mi no es ninguna acusación en contra de tu hijo, de hecho y si me preguntas, realmente dudo que todo lo que se dice en la aldea sea cierto. ¡A mi me parece que la gente exagera! Ya me encargare de ponerle un alto a los abusos contra ti, pequeño. –Recargándose en su silla, Kishashi ensancho su sonrisa.- Este es mi hermano menor, Riosuke y es amigo de Jiraya y es por él que ambos estamos aquí… Dime, Menma-kun, ¿Qué edad tienes?_

_-…Estoy por cumplir seis años. –Riosuke silbó._

_-¿Casi seis, he? Bueno, mi buen jiraiya me dijo que tenias buenas habilidades ninja, ¿Qué tal es en la academia, Minato-san? _

_-Él no asiste a la academia, Riosuke-san. Usted sabe nuestra situación, no voy a exponer a los hijos de otros a cualquier riesgo que Menma pueda provocar._

_Riosuke y Kishashi observaron con cierto enojo a los padres del menor, quien ya habia desviado el rostro para ocultar la ira y la frustración de las palabras hirientes de su padre; los hermanos haruno no podían creer lo que Minato acababa de decir, ¿Por qué un padre ponía a otros antes que a su propio hijo? Sin perder la compostura, pero sin mandar una mirada de reproche hacia los padres del pelinegro, Kishashi regresó una mirada curiosa ahora al niño frente suyo._

_-Debe ser duro para ti, pero ¿sabes? Entiendo que tus padres sean unas cabezas huecas, muchas veces los adultos hacemos cosas insensatas y hasta crueles a nuestros hijos precisamente porque queremos evitarles sufrimientos. –Suspiro cansadamente, rascándose la barbilla.- Si mi hija me dijera que quiere ser un shinobi, créeme que no lo permitiría…. Pero dada tu situación, creo que excluirte del mundo y sus actividades resulta más contraproducente para tu crecimiento. ¿Que te parece si te propongo asistir a la academia ninja? _

_-¡¿Pero que dice, Hokage-sama?! ¡Usted no puede estar hablando enserio! _

_-Hablo muy enserio, Kushina-san y lo haré. Menma-kun asistirá a la academia ninja, aunque se que ustedes y Konoha se opondrán a ello y por eso, ya he tomado medidas al respecto. Además, debo pagarle el favor a Jiraya-san… -Minato respingó._

_-¿Mi maestro? _

_-Si, él salvo la aldea donde mi hermano y su esposa viven, estoy en deuda con él. Algunas semanas atrás él visito a mi hermano y le pidió que intercediera ante mi por su ahijado, ¿Qué puedo decir? Si Jiraya ve en Menma-kun un prospecto para ninja, entonces, creo que debemos darle la oportunidad de probarlo. _

_._

_Fue así que Menma asistió a la academia inconsistentemente al resto de los niños de la aldea, si bien el trato planteaba que él pudiese ir y aprender en la academia ninja de una a dos veces al mes, para Menma era todo un deleite y milagro, pues el consejo –quien siempre había estado en su contra– autorizo dicho tratado. Minato y Kushina supieron que no todo en ese trato era malo, pues su hijo parecía más animado que nunca antes: Se levantaba temprano, preguntaba a su padre muchas cosas sobre los ninja y sus habilidades, al llegar de la academia les contaba a ambos durante las comidas o cenas todo lo que habia visto y aprendido sin la mayor reserva. Ante sus ojos, Menma había despertado totalmente como un niño hiperactivo e inquieto, insaciable de conocimiento y necesitado del mismo; por primera vez en muchos años, la familia Namikaze se sentía feliz, plena y tranquila, pues su hijo ya no llevaba sobre si la sombra de la tristeza del repudio de la aldea._

_Menma creía firmemente que podría deshacerse de la oscuridad._

_._

_-¡Buen tiro, Menma-kun!_

_El pelinegro sonrió con orgullo al ver como todos los blancos a su alrededor tenían una shuriken incrustada en su centro, aquello le parecía un juego de niños pero no importaba, él disfrutaba de cada una de las actividades a las que Iruka sensei le indicaba. Ese hombre era alguien importante para él, era casi como un segundo papá por decirlo de algún modo. Aunque algo contraproducente era que con cada visita que hacia a la academia, más de un niño le molestaba o susurraba constantemente sobre si, aunque durante de las practicas –debia admitir– le era particularmente divertido ver a todos esos mocosos observándole con notable admiración e incredulidad ante sus habilidades cada vez más desarrolladas. Lanzó una vez más y escucho las exclamaciones de impresión del resto de la clase en turno de Iruka-sensei, sintiéndose extrañamente más poderoso que antes. _

_Con un suspiró, se decidió por mirar la expresión de su público y sin esperarlo, sus orbes se toparon con unos de color ónix, cuyo portador parecía observarle con la misma conmoción del primer encuentro. Se miraron por breves instantes y Menma reconoció a ese niño al instante. En alguna ocasión en que paseaba por la aldea antes de comenzar a visitar la academia y mientras pasaba por la misma, recordaba haber visto a ese chico de cabellera oscura realizar una aparente prueba de ninjutsu donde se impuso como el mejor tras usar una técnica de Katon, tan sorprendente y admirable, que inclusive él se sintió celoso de que alguien pudiese ser tan hábil. Sasuke Uchiha, ese era el nombre de ese niño y era conocido en la academia por ser no solo el mejor de la escuela y su aula, sino también por ser un atractivo para las niñas y ser proveniente de un legendario clan. Por breves instantes le pareció divertido el hecho de que precisamente fuera con él con quien primero se encontrase en su campo visual y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios, dichoso de la reacción furiosa que recibió del otro._

_En ese momento, Menma pudo jurar que ese chico y él compartirían una grandiosa y épica rivalidad que se extendería con los años. _

_._

_Ese mismo día y al regresar a casa, Menma pensó que no era mala idea intentar acercarse a ese Uchiha alguna vez para conversar o practicar juntos, apostaba que sería bastante productivo tener alguna relación con él, ¿Quién sabe? Hasta podían terminar siendo ese clásico par que iniciaban como rivales pero que terminaban por convertirse en los mejores amigos del mundo. La palabra amigos jamas figuró entre sus intereses u aspiraciones, pero ahora que estaba probando un poco del mundo que siempre se le negó, no encontraba desagradable el hecho de tener por lo menos un amigo… De hecho y siendo sincero, deseaba enérgicamente llegar a compartir un vínculo de amistad con otra persona que le comprendiera sin la necesidad de dirigirse palabras, tanto así que el choque de sus puños y miradas fuesen suficientes para saber lo que el otro pensaba. Irónicamente, no fue el niño Uchiha con quien compartiría su primer contacto de amistad de este tipo._

_._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes caminar? Esas rodillas tuyas no se ven nada bien._

_Menma observó serenamente a la niña pelirosa que ahora se mantenía de pie frente suyo. Aquella chiquilla a la que había ayudado era particularmente rara, se dijo, sin embargo, en esa rareza albergaba una nada clásica y poco frecuente belleza. Realmente no sabia que era lo que le había impulsado a intervenir en aquella pelea, después de todo, no era normal que él se preocupase por alguien de la aldea. Sin embargo, viendo detenidamente a esa niña, toda ella le parecía demasiado frágil… Sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, su cuerpo entero, todo en ella indicaba un clásico espécimen de fragilidad y debilidad nata de las mujeres y no solo eso, algo en su aura dejaba en claro que más allá de su aspecto, en la cuestión emocional también era dulce y amable. Algo que sin duda llegaba a fastidiarle, esa niña no era diferente a las demás._

_-Si, no es nada… Gracias por ayudarme. ¿Tú eres…? –Ahora si se sorprendió._

_-¿Qué quien soy…? ¡Espera, espera! ¡¿N-No sabes quien soy?! _

_-Si lo supiera, no estaría preguntando al respecto, ¿no crees?_

_Con un rápido parpadeo, la sorpresa se mezcló con alguna clase de amena gracia, ¿Qué no sabia quien era el, la bestia, el monstruo de Konoha? ¡No podía creerlo! Más que sentirse ofendido ante su desconocimiento, Menma se encontró algo aliviado de ello. ¿Qué reacción habría tenido de saberlo? Aunque de antemano le sorprendía la forma en que le habló, es decir, no era frecuente encontrarse con alguien tan aparentemente delicado y que tenga una lengua tan afilada… Posiblemente, estaba exagerando un poco solo por el hecho de que no se esperaba una contestación como aquella. Carcajeó, mostrándose bastante relajado ante ella. _

_-Eres muy ruda como para verte así de frágil, tal vez deberías fanfarronear así con otros y no conmigo, tu salvador, mocosa engreída. –Le pareció tierno el sonrojo de enojo en sus pálidas mejillas y se apresuró a hablar.- Por otro lado y lo que si es de sorprenderme, es el hecho de que no tengas ni una mínima idea de quien soy yo. Por lo regular todo el mundo huye al verme…_

_-¿Huir? ¿Por qué deberían huir de ti? _

_-Bueno… Digamos que hay algo malo dentro de mi que causa que la gente me tenga miedo. Ya lo has oído, la aldea me conoce como "la bestia Namikaze", el monstruo… _

_Mencionar eso le produjo una enorme sensación de triste nostalgia, era casi imposible no rememorar cada insulto, cada golpe, cada mirada que recibía de la aldea desde que comenzó a crecer en Konoha; con la oportunidad que Kishashi le dio, esas cosas habían disminuido y sin embargo, el sentimiento de odio prevalecía implícito en cada lugar y en cada persona. Era inevitable ser rechazado y se preguntaba si algún día podría vivir en paz. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la suave pero firme voz de la pelirosa._

_-Yo no creo que seas un monstruo. _

_-C-Cómo… ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? No me conoces… -Ella se encogió de hombros._

_-Bueno, es cierto que no te conozco pero sé que no eres alguien malo. Los aldeanos son estúpidos y solo hablan por hablar. ¡Es absurdo, shannaro! Además… Tú me salvaste, eso demuestra que no eres malo. –Esta vez, Menma no pudo disimular su asombro.- No se qué es eso que ahuyenta a la gente pero no creo que realmente seas una bestia o lo que todos esos estúpidos niños digan… A mi ver no eres ninguna clase de monstruo, solo eres un niño, igual que yo… Eso basta para mi._

_-Ya veo… Esta es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así. Se siente bien no ser repudiado, al menos por una mocosa engreída. –Ella resoplo, alzando una mano hacia él._

_-Pues esta niña engreída tiene un nombre, ¿sabes? Mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura. ¿Y el tuyo?_

_Era sabido para él que la naturaleza humana era cambiante y engañosa, en su vida no había podido confiar en nadie por que siempre estaban atentos a cualquier distracción para apuñalarle y sin embargo, en los orbes jade de esa niña no encontraba ningún indicio de mentira o intención distinta más allá del ofrecimiento de una amistad. Por un momento dudo, no por ella, sino por él mismo, ¿seria capaz de llevarse bien con ella? ¿Podrían relacionarse normalmente sin que su origen fuese un impedimento? ¿Él que era una bestia, podría estar junto a alguien tan amable como ella? Lentamente, su mano se alzó y sujeto titubeante la que la pelirosa le ofrecía; ante el apretón que ella le dio, como si se tratase de un saludo entre adultos, el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentirse en confianza y sonreír, de medio lado, mostrándose plenamente feliz de su encuentro con ella._

_-…Mi nombre es Menma, Namikaze Menma._

_Tal vez se había equivocado, Sakura si era diferente al resto._

_._

_Durante esa época muchos en la aldea hablaban ahora de las aparentemente buenas habilidades que poseía sobre el manejo de la teoría y práctica de las técnicas shinobi, era por palabras de Iruka que algunos comenzaban a cuchichear que no era tan malo como parecía hace algunos años atrás. De ser odiado por la aldea, Menma comenzó a ser bien visto por algunas minorías… Y cada vez que pensaba en ello, a su mente venia el recuerdo de la niña pelirosada a la que ayudo y que había estrechado su mano con sincera simpatía. _Deseaba que algún día pudiese volver a verla._ Sin embargo, dicha buena atención comenzó a crear entre algunos niños cierto rencor hacia él y debido a ello, nuevamente comenzó a ser blanco de agresiones físicas y verbales; Menma había pasado un año sin lidiar con esas cosas y ahora que todo volvia a él, se sentía cada vez más acorralado que nunca en el pasado. ¡Realmente se esforzaba al máximo! Día tras día hacia oídos sordos y labios mudos ante las horribles cosas que decían en su contra… Todo apuntaba a que Menma lograría sobrellevar la carga, hasta ese día en que perdió el control. _

_._

_-Menma-kun… ¿Qué has hecho?_

_El ojiazul giró su mirada a la persona que hablaba a sus espaldas mientras su mano seguía sujetando del cuello a uno de los niños de la academia ninja; el niño gimoteaba como un cerdo mientras su rostro estaba amoratado e hinchado. Iruka-sensei le miró con horror y pánico, casi del mismo modo en que el resto del grupo lo hacia desde sus lejanas posiciones pagadas a cada extremo del aula. Él por su parte no se inmuto, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a causar esas reacciones y no tenía necesidad de ponerse nervioso, sabía lo que vendría después de golpear a un "inocente" niño. _

_Tal y como predijo, ese mismo día llamaron a su padre para que fuese por él a la academia, además de informarle que no deseaban que volviese a aparecerse en la misma para evitar daños peores. El padre del agredido exigió que le dieran su merecido y sin siquiera esperar, comenzó a golpearlo en el salón que fungía como dirección ante la vista de Iruka-sensei y su propio padre, Minato, quien únicamente se limitó a observar a su hijo sin ninguna emoción aparente más allá de la lastima. Una vez terminada la paliza, Minato se disculpó y marcho junto a Menma de regreso a su hogar. Durante el transcurso, no fue extraño que los aldeanos le dirigieran rencorosas y nauseabundas miradas al menor; antes de llegar a casa, Minato se detuvo y viendo que ambos estaban solos, se inclinó frente a su hijo dispuesto a hablar por primera vez con él desde que salieron de la academia._

_-Menma, hijo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué golpeaste a ese niño? _

_-No lo entenderías, padre. _

_-Lo haría si me lo explicaras… No comprendo como lo hiciste, es decir, luego de mucho tiempo Kishashi-sama pudo hacer una excepción contigo para que pudieras presentarte en la academia. ¿No era eso lo que querías? Prometiste que te portarías bien y lo hiciste, por eso no comprendo como fue que te saliste de control cuando todo marchaba perfectamente. _

_-…N-No quería hacerlo. _

_-¿Entonces por que lo hiciste? _

_-¡Por que él me incito a hacerlo! Desde la primera vez que me plante en la academia, ese mocoso y muchos más hablaban a mis espaldas, decían cosas horribles de mi, de mamá… No podía tolerarlo pero no hice nada por la promesa que hice contigo… -Explicó con un gesto de frustración en su rostro.- Pero hoy fue mi límite. Quise evitarlo pero él insistía una y otra vez… __Tanto como la otra voz__ y al final no pude resistirme, debía darle su merecido. Sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacia pero no me importo, ya no… _

_-Entiendo como te sientes, no a sido fácil para ninguno pero lo que hiciste no fue correcto. Debiste contenerte como siempre… Además es normal que existan bravucones en la escuela, no es algo nuevo, incluso mamá y yo sufrimos de ese tipo de agresiones… -Menma le miró repentinamente iracundo. _

_-¿Qué sufrieron las mismas agresiones? ¿Qué es normal que abusen de mi? ¡¿Crees que soy estúpido?! ¡Vas a decirme que es normal que toda la aldea me odie hasta el punto de desear matarme, es normal que la gente nos agreda! ¡¿Es normal, lo es?! _

_-Menma-kun… Escúchame…_

_-No, ya no creo en ti. Jamás hablas con la verdad, solo me mientes y te mientes a ti mismo diciendo que todo mejorara cuando no es así… Dices que puedes entenderlo pero ¿que puedes saber tu? No es a ti a quien llaman monstruo, no es a ti a quien fastidian, no es a ti a quien arrojan cosas ni humillan mientras va por la calle… Después de todo eres el rayo amarillo, un héroe de guerra ¿no? Nadie se atrevería a avergonzarte._

_-Te equivocas, me avergüenzan y humillan cada vez que voy contigo._

_Sus orbes se abrieron con total impresión ante las palabras de su propio padre, sintiendo dentro de si un enorme vacio. Minato boqueó como un pez, sabia perfectamente que sus palabras no habían sido las correctas para expresar lo que sentía pero estaba cansado de lidiar con toda esa porquería, no sabia que decir ni como decirle las cosas a su hijo y sin saber que más hacer para remediar sus palabras, se puso en pie y subió las escaleras que llevaban a su hogar. __**"Te lo dije, mocoso. Incluso tu padre te odia…" **__Menma comenzó a temblar a la par en que sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse con lo que serían lagrimas retenidas, pues aun con el dolor que sentía, era incapaz de permitirse llorar y se dispuso, únicamente a buscar la forma de contener su tristeza dentro de su alma como siempre hacia desde que llego al mundo. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, siguió el camino que llevaba a su hogar. Tal vez la otra voz tuviera razón, pero no culpaba a sus padres si lo odiaban._

_Después de todo, él llevaba una bestia en el interior. _

_._

_Las cosas empeoraron después de ello. Dejó de asistir a la academia y prácticamente había adoptado una actitud totalmente lúgubre y desanimada, o mejor dicho, reacia a mostrarse agradable con el mundo. Cada vez con mayor presencia, él y sus padres se distanciaban más hasta el punto en que tanto Minato como Kushina reuían de su contacto; se había vuelto muy agresivo, tanto que ahora la gente ya era incapaz de maltratarle como antes por temor a activar su locura; todo el mundo hablaba sobre su monstruosidad en voz alta cuando no estaba presente y cuando lo estaba, susurraban, hasta que el punto en que nadie le llamaba por su nombre sino simplemente por la bestia Namikaze y aunque pudo haberse mostrado molesto por ello, Menma se sentía orgulloso de ese título, decidiéndose por no negar lo que realmente era y preservar ese sobrenombre por una eternidad._

_De la nada y ante la creciente amenaza que Menma representaba, y temiendo que su actitud despertase de algún modo al Kyuubi, se le asignó un vigilante de las sombras para que lo mantuviese a raya de ser necesario, además de informar constantemente a los altos mandos de su conducta. Dicho vigía no sería otro que Uchiha Itachi, un Ambu y miembro de la Akatsuki –Organización que poco le interesaba, pues a la menor mención se aburría y quedaba ampliamente dormido–. La primera impresión que tuvo fue negativa, se sintió tremendamente fastidiado y odiaba tener que aguantar a un tipo siguiéndole las espaldas. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron e Itachi logró abrirse paso al interior de Menma. De algún modo y con el transcurso de los días, ambos habían desarrollado una amistad y Menma se dio cuanta de que había personas que compartían muchos de sus ideales._

_Itachi podía verse aterrador e intimidante para muchos, pero comparándolo consigo mismo, Menma se encontró mucho más horroroso de lo que el Uchiha podría llegar a ser; además él era un hombre pacifico y muy amable, casi podía decirse que Itachi era todo lo contrario a lo que su imagen dejaba a ver. Itachi odiaba la guerra y consideraba absurdas las ideologías de las naciones que provocaban problemáticas estúpidas y guerras sin sentidos, algo con lo que Menma se familiarizo en extremo: Era a causa del Uchiha que el Namikaze mantendría el sueño de reformar el mundo y traer la paz al mundo. Y con cada vez que Menma le repetía a Itachi que no se rendiría hasta lograrlo, Itachi le repetía constantemente que tenia fe en él y que creía firmemente en que podría llegar a transformar al mundo en un lugar mejor, tanto así que le prometió abogar por él ante el consejo para que le permitiesen regresar a la academia. En sus palabras, Menma encontró fuerza para seguir adelante e intentar cambiar para bien de la aldea, para el bien de su familia y para su propio bien._

_Sin embargo, Itachi comenzó a actuar cada vez más extraño y una noche, Menma observó al fin la imagen más deplorable del portentoso y amable Uchiha._

_._

_-Itachi, ¿eres tú?_

_Menma observó sin siquiera intentar disimular su impresión al Uchiha, que se mantenía de espaldas a él en medio del bosque donde algunas veces Menma solía ir y dormitar. Hacia tiempo que Itachi había sido removido de su cargo como vigía, por lo cual hacia días que no le había visto y sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, el Namikaze no pensó encontrarse con Itachi de aquella manera. Itachi estaba en medio de la oscuridad, luciendo totalmente desolado, portando sus vestimentas Ambu manchadas con sangre al igual que su katana. Lejos de temer, el pelinegro se acerco con claro gesto de confusión y preocupación en su rostro hasta colocarse frente a él._

_-¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡No me digas que…! _

_-Si, acabo de eliminar a todo el clan. –Menma respingó._

_-No me lo puedo creer… Itachi, ¿acaso estas loco? ¡No debiste aceptar la misión de Danzou! ¿Crees que realmente va a ayudarte ahora que mataste a los Uchiha? ¡Él solo te ha usado y va a traicionarte!_

_-Losé, no soy tan estúpido como para caer en los engaños de ese hombre… Desde el primer instante en que me propuso ayudarle a eliminar al clan supe que de aceptar, no tardaría mucho en asesinarme a mi también. Soy una amenaza igual o mayor que mi clan entero y Danzou lo sabe, con lo que he hecho, ahora tendrá total apoyo de la aldea para cazarme. –Menma quizo reprocharle pero el mayor no se lo permitió.- No me dejaron alternativa… De cualquier forma, sea que lo hiciese o no, los Uchiha iban a desaparecer. Además no hice esto por Danzou sino por mi y por la aldea… Soy Itachi Uchiha de la aldea de la hoja y eso nunca cambiara. _

_-¡Tsk! Pues esta bien que te consideres aun un shinobi fiel a Konoha, aunque Konoha no pensara igual y te darán la espalda. _

_-Eso no me importa, de momento, debo proteger a la aldea y detener los planes de Danzou para hacerse con ella. Akatsuki me ayudara con ello, me ocultare por tiempo indefinido y cuidare de la aldea pero antes de irme… Quería saber si estabas bien. –Menma parpadeó, confundido._

_-Espera, ¿estas diciendo que te preocupas por mí y viniste hasta aquí, sabiendo que en estos instantes medio mundo estará buscándote? ¡Eres un completo idiota! Esto es incómodo, no deberías preocuparte por mi, no lo vale. _

_-De acuerdo, me atrapaste, la verdad era que quería despedirme de ti. Eres un amigo muy apreciado…_

_-Oye, ¿estas intentando decirme que eres gay? Por qué temo decepcionarte, a mi me gustan las chicas. –Ambos rieron sutilmente ante la broma.- Yo estaré bien, siempre lo estoy, por el contrario tu no estas a salvo aquí, es mejor que te vayas antes de que te encuentren._

_Itachi asintió y tras guardar su arma, alzó su mano y golpeó sutilmente la frente de Menma en un gesto que el menor sabia, significaba mucho para el Uchiha. Por primera vez, el Namikaze no se quejo ni emitió alguna clase de reproche por el acto y se limitó a guardar silencio, observando a Itachi marcharse con indicios de tristeza bien enmarcados en sus orbes azules. Chasqueó la lengua y apretó los puños con frustración; abrió sus labios y le llamo en un grito, logrando detenerlo por breves instantes._

_-¡He decidido convertirme en Hokage! Voy a cambiar el mundo, ya no habrá más dolor ni guerra, no habrá matanzas ni injusticias, ¡Solo paz, solo tranquilidad! No se cómo voy a hacerlo pero lo haré. P-Por eso, debes volver… ¡Debes encontrar el modo de volver! –Gritoneó, desviando la mirada al suelo y sintiendo sus mejillas arder con vergüenza.- No creas que digo esto porque te aprecio o por que te considero un amigo, bastardo, solo lo hago para que sepas que no olvido mis promesas… _

_-Entiendo, haré lo posible por cumplir la mía._

_-Eso espero, para cuando vuelvas, ya verás que seré tu nuevo hokage. ¡Y más te vale que mates a ese idiota de Danzou pronto o pateare tu trasero por lento, maldita sea! _

_Y así, Menma vio partir al único hombre a quien pudo llamar amigo por primera vez._

_._

_Ya habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había desconectado del mundo luego de la partida de Itachi y los acontecimientos de la masacre Uchiha cuando un hombre, extraño a su ver, vino a verle durante una de sus fugas nocturnas. Él había estado practicando lo poco que recordaba sobre las clases de Iruka sensei cuando ese tipo le interrumpió mostrándose bastante amistoso con él y aunque algo de alerta le advirtió que aquello no era normal, el hecho de que alguien volviese a acercársele de ese modo tan sencillo y amigrable le hizo caer en la trampa. Durante todas las noches, ambos se reunían en la profundidad del bosque para conversar o practicar. Descubrió pues que ese tipo enmascarado era nada más y nada menos que un Uchiha, uno que al igual que él había sido repudiado por su propia gente por un malestar psicológico a causa de su participación en la guerra. Le pareció demasiado injusto que las personas como ellos, quienes no eran culpables de sus fallas, fueran simplemente tachados por la sociedad y obligados a vivir en la soledad sin ninguna clase de esperanza en el futuro._

_Obito, su compañero de exilio, era parte de la organización Akatsuki –De la cual lo único que le interesaba era su relación con Itachi– y decía que como líder, buscaba hacer que la compañía dejase de lado cualquier índole político entre las naciones para perseguir un fin mayor: la paz del mundo bajo sus propios medios. En su letanía, Menma creyó encontrar al fin una forma de convertirse en Hokage y reformar el mundo y sin preámbulos se mostró ampliamente cooperativo en dicho plan. __**Ese fue el primer y más grave error**__. Las noches siguientes, Obito le hacia entrar en un estado de inconsciencia con la que supuestamente pretendía liberar su propio chakra y separarlo del Kyuubi, a fin de que pudiera demostrar su verdadero poder y fuese un digno candidato al mando de Konoha al que nadie podría retar para destruir su aldea. Sin embargo, la verdad era que en esa inconsciencia inducida por el sharingan, Obito intentaba inmiscuirse en su interior para negociar con el Zorro demoníaco, aliándose para consumir al joven jinchuriki y poder liberarlo._

_La voz del Kyuubi susurraba en sus oídos día y noche, insinuándole traiciones y palabras que despertaban con facilidad su odio y mal humor; para Menma era cada vez más difícil no concordar con las ideas que planteaba la bestia, algunas veces no podía evitar hacer lo que él le decía y sin embargo, de algún u otro modo y cuando parecía casi perder los estribos, lograba controlarse. Obito no se dio por vencido y comenzó a trastornar la mente del Namikaze a través de los pesares de Menma y su relación tanto con la aldea como con sus padres, con quienes parecía tener cada vez más diferencias que semejanzas. Poco a poco, el ojiazul comenzó a perder el rumbo, empezó por creer que realmente lo que Obito y el Kyuubi decían era la verdad. Él nunca sería visto por Konoha como un amigo, nadie le miraría sin sentir repudio u odio hacia él… Y en una noche, cuando Menma se mostró ampliamente desairado, Obito vio al fin la oportunidad perfecta para romper el sello que limitaba al zorro._

_._

_-Te lo dije, ¿no es así? A Minato no le importas en lo absoluto._

_Menma bajó el rostro mientras intentaba retener las lagrimas que buscaban salir de sus orbes ante la ira y el enorme sentimiento de desamor que llevaba consigo. Su mejilla estaba rojiza y dolía como mil agujas sembon pero eso no era precisamente lo que causaba agonía al Namikaze, sino la forma en que recibió ese golpe y de quien lo había recibido. Ese día sus padres recibieron la queja de un hombre, un simple e inocente tiendero que decía haber recibido una fuerte agresión de él y exigía que se le diera una reprimenda adecuada a su ultraje, ya que además de haberle golpeado, aseguraba que Menma habia intentado robar una de sus mascaras en venta. Como muchas otras ocasiones, sus padres solo creían lo que los aldeanos iban y les decían sobre sus actos pero nunca se detenían a oír la versión de su hijo: Sin duda, había agredido a ese tiendero pero con la única intención de defenderse a si mismo. _

_La verdad era que él planeaba comprar esa mascara para el próximo festival –Al que no asistiría pero que quería celebrar en su soledad– de Konoha y cuando preguntó el precio, el hombre reacciono con furia y comenzó a golpearlo con algo similar a un palo, con el que supuso alzaba las mascaras a su sitio de venta. Si vieran su espalda se darían cuenta de ello, pero no lo hicieron y una vez el tiendero se fue, Kushina estalló en lagrimas y Minato comenzó a descargar su frustración con Menma. La bofetada que recibió de su padre le dolió mucho más que las acusaciones falsas que recibía todos los días, le dolió mucho más que los golpes en su espalda y los odio, a ambos, por haberle traicionado una vez más. Así pues huyo de casa y ahora, se encontraba con el hombre enmascarado de Akatsuki, aunque este ultimo había cambiado de vestimentas. La antigua mascara amarillenta y con flamas negras había desaparecido, mostrando su rostro marcado por la falta de un ojo y la piel arrugada en ese sitio; no vestía la túnica de nubes de Akatsuki, en su lugar llevaba una clase de ramera de cuello alto en tono morado, unos pantalones oscuros y una rara arma con forma de calabaza a su espalda; su cabello anteriormente largo ahora estaba corto, poco más corto que el suyo. Obito acaricio su cabellera y sonrió con sorna._

_-Debe ser difícil para ti lidiar con esto, si no llevases a ese monstruo en tu interior, seguramente toda la aldea y tus padres cambiarían su forma de ser contigo. –Menma asintió, alzando tímidamente la mirada.- Quiero ayudarte, chico, ¿quieres que saque esa bestia de ti? _

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Eso es posible?! Papá… No, Minato dijo que eso no podía ser._

_-Tu padre es un ingenuo, seguro dijo eso por que el desconoce la forma de hacerlo pero para suerte tuya, yo se la forma de quitarte toda esa carga. Imagina lo bien que te recibirán, ¡todos te amaran, te aceptaran! ¿No es eso lo que quieres? Entonces, ¿Qué dices, Menma-kun?_

_-Yo... Quiero dejar de ser un monstruo, ¡quiero que la bestia este lejos de mi, quiero vivir en paz y ser normal! –Obito sonrió, malévolamente._

_-Entonces pongamos manos a la obra._

_Sin siquiera esperarlo, y tras un par de rápidos sellos, Menma se vio siendo atado de piernas y manos por alguna clase de cadenas de tinta o mejor dicho de escritos que el no podía lograr ver ante su incomoda posición. Aquellas cadenas se entendieron para mantenerlo cautivo y se unieron en su estomago, causándole una breve punzada de dolor. Obito se encargó de abrir la ramera naranjada que portaba, alzó un poco su camiseta blanca y le permitió ver como el sello que había estado en su estomago desde su nacimiento se expandía y se abría como un agujero. Otra punzada y Menma comenzó a sentirse repentinamente asfixiado. Una explosión algunos metros a la distancia llamo su atención, aunque aparentemente el mayor no mostró ninguna clase de extrañeza ante ello. _

_-¿Qué a sido eso? Esa explosión fue dentro de Konoha… _

_-…Parece que ya a comenzado. _

_-¿De que hablas? ¿Sabes sobre esto? _

_-Por supuesto, este es el golpe de estado que Danzou a estado planeando… Ahora que Itachi es un traidor, a usado a sus mejores usuarios en jutsus de transformación para hacerlos pasar por los miembros de Akatsuki y hacer parecer que todo este ataque es parte de la organización. _

_-¿Y que demonios haces aquí? ¡Tu eres el líder de Akatsuki, ¿no es así? Debes ir y detenerlo! –Obito rió sonoramente._

_-¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes, mocoso? ¡En verdad eres estúpido! La muerte de los Uchiha, mi acercamiento a ti, todo esto a sido planeado para que saliera de este modo. Danzou se ocupara de eliminar al actual Hokage y bueno, ya te imaginaras a quien le han dado la parte más importante. –Comentó, apuntando el agujero en el estómago de Menma.- Yo soy un infiltrado de Danzou en Akatsuki, de modo que con mi papel en este golpe nadie dudara que Itachi y la organización están en contra de la aldea. Eres demasiado ingenuo, realmente me dejaste fáciles las cosas._

_-E-Eso quiere decir que todo fue… ¿Todo fue una… mentira?_

_-Todo excepto el hecho de que extraeré de ti al Kyuubi, hasta cierto punto deberías estar feliz, muchacho, tu sufrimiento terminará una vez que la bestia este liberada… Después de todo, una vez que un jinchuriki pierde a su biju, morirá. –Menma le miró, totalmente aterrado; Obito por su lado sonrió.- Vas a morir, chico y cuando el Kyuubi este libre me encargaré de destruir esta aldea que tanto dolor te a causado… Tómalo como un favor de mi parte. ¡Ven, Kyuubi!_

_Y el ensordecedor grito de Menma acompañó la agonía que sucedió luego de que su cuerpo fuese cubierto por el chakra rojizo y burbujeante del zorro y de su interior, surgiera al fin la imponente figura del Kyuubi. Inmediatamente después Obito desapareció junto a la bestia que reapareció en medio de la aldea, lanzando un estremecedor rugido; luego de la conmoción, Minato apareció en el lugar con total preocupación: Menma yacía en el suelo, sin aparente signo de vida. Su hijo estaba muerto… O eso era lo que debería ser._

_Sin embargo y para sorpresa de Minato, la suerte parecía desear lo contrario para Menma._

* * *

_Hola. ¿Que les parece el capitulo? Espero fuese de su agrado, particularmente este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos :D Por otra parte, ¿que les ha parecido el manga de Naruto Gaiden con ese 7mo capitulo? Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, son de gran inspiración para continuar la historia y ya saben que cualquier comentario que tengan pueden hacermelo saber a través de un review ¡Byeee!_


	34. Chapter 34

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 34: Unificación.**_

_**.**_

_-¡¿Pero qué…?! _

_Sakura cubrió sus ojos ante la explosión que arremetió contra su hogar, aunque para su fortuna, la estructura de la casa no mostraba signo de querer derrumbarse, por lo cual estaba hasta cierto punto segura. Levantándose con cierta dificultad, observó con horror lo que se desarrollaba en las calles de Konoha: Varios hombres vestidos con túnicas negras y con un estampado de nubles rojas saltaban por los tejados en varias direcciones, causando destrucción con interminables explosiones o bien, asesinando a civiles y ninjas a su paso. Pero el shock mayor se lo llevó cuando vio a la distancia a Itachi Uchiha vistiendo dicha indumentaria y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde su padre estaba: la torre hokage. Un par de jounnin –de los cuales Sakura reconoció como unos de los que cuidaban su casa– se acercó a ella para auxiliarla._

_-¡Sakura-Hime, ¿se encuentran bien?!_

_-A-Algo así, ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?_

_-Al parecer, Akatsuki nos ha dado la espalda, ellos están atacando la aldea. –Sakura viró su mirada a la lejanía. El ninja miró a su colega.- Por el momento, es nuestro deber evacuarla junto al resto de la aldea y… ¿Sakura Hime?_

_Contra todo pronóstico y sin siquiera escuchar las peticiones de los ninjas, Sakura salió corriendo a todo lo que sus pies podían dar, esquivando a las personas que huían en dirección contraria e inclusive, logrando evadir a los atacantes de Akatsuki con eficacia y rapidez. Su respiración se agitaba con cada segundo, casi del mismo modo en que hacia su corazón que latía desbocado ante el mal presentimiento que invadía su interior con cada paso que la acercaba a la torre hokage. Apretó las mandíbulas con nerviosismo, ese día sus padres le habían dejado sola en casa y temía, temía que alguno de los dos estuviese en peligro. Al alzar la vista algunos metros adelante, pudo ver a Itachi causando una explosión en el aclamado ventanal por el que su padre solía mirar la aldea y gritó el nombre del Uchiha con furia._

_Sin embargo una explosión detuvo sus pasos, lanzándola hacia algún extremo de la callejuela y dejándola inconsciente por breves minutos._

_Al despertar y estando parcialmente sorda, Sakura se puso en pie y avanzó, trastabillando de vez en vez, hasta conseguir llegar a su objetivo. Un poco más lúcida y consiente, pudo percatarse del enorme agujero en la oficina de Kishashi y de la cual, pudo observar un poco de lo que sería una pelea entre Itachi y sus padres. Sintió una adrenalina inigualable, impulsada por la preocupación hacia esas personas tan importantes para ella y sin mediación, sin tomar medidas en caso de algún riesgo, la pelirosa salió disparada hacia el interior de la torre, corriendo con la mayor prisa que sus débiles piernas le permitían. Ya en el corredor escuchó un grito y arremetió contra la puerta de la oficina con apuro y preocupación._

_Al entrar, vislumbró a su padre con una enorme herida sobre el pecho y a su madre, sosteniéndole a su costado. Sakura entró en un estado de shock mientras miraba a Itachi sin creer lo que estaba viendo y sin embargo, al Akatsuki no pareció importarle mucho y en la breve sonrisa socarrona, Sakura sintió que ese hombre no era el Itachi al que ella apreciaba. Los padres de la Haruno la miraron con espanto y fue Mebuki quien reaccionó con prisa ante su presencia. _

_-¡¿Por qué demonios has venido, Sakura?! _

_En ese instante, una explosión intervino en su diálogo y el silencio se expandió en Konoha; los Haruno condujeron su mirada hacia la gran bestia que había aparecido repentinamente algunos metros frente a la torre hokage: El Kyuubi estaba libre. En medio dela impresión, el zorro acumuló energía y lanzó contra ellos una inmensa esfera oscura; para cuando Kishashi y Mebuki reaccionaron al peligro ya era demasiado tarde. Sakura no escuchó en absoluto lo que su madre y su padre dijeron luego de correr hacia ella, cubriéndola con su presencia mientras juntos realizaban alguna clase de jutsu. Una luz lo cubrió todo y Sakura cayó en la inconciencia._

_El impacto fue tal que no quedo nada de la estructura de la torre._

_Lentamente Sakura abrió sus ojos, viéndose a sí misma protegida en alguna clase de esfera de chakra; cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con la deplorable figura de sus padres, quienes con duras penas se mantenían en pie y mantenían firmes sus manos frente a ella, de modo que eran ellos quienes producían el chakra que le había salvado la vida del enorme ataque del Kyuubi. Mebuki y Kishashi cayeron al suelo a los pocos segundos frente a ella, llevando la mayor parte de su piel carbonizada y sangrante. El poder del Kyuubi era incomparable, de modo que su jutsu no sería suficiente para salvarlos a los tres y por lo cual, tanto Mebuki como Kishashi tomaron la elección de proteger únicamente a su hija. Saliendo del shock inicial, Sakura se acercó a ellos y les miró con desesperación, con la impotencia y temor de aquel que nunca ha visto una desgracia._

_-N-No… ¡Papá, Mamá! No, no debieron p-protegerme… ¿Qué hago, qué hago? _

_-N-No hay nada que hacer, Sakura-chan… _

_-¡No hables, mamá! Guarda tu energía, ¿sí? ¡s-seguro están por venir a ayudarnos! _

_-Es tarde, pequeña… Ni m-mamá ni yo aguantaremos mucho. L-Lo siento mucho, princesa, parece que no podré cumplir ninguna de mis promesas… No podré verte c-cuando ingreses a la escuela._

_-…N-No digas eso, papá… Van a recuperarse… _

_-…Te amo mucho, Sakura-chan, mamá y papá siempre te han amado. S-Sentimos mucho no haber entendido a tiempo y t-también tener que dejarte en estos momentos… ¡Oh, Kami, he sido una madre horrible! _

_-No lo eres… E-Eres la mejor mamá, mi mamá, así que no digas cosas así._

_Kishashi encaminó una de sus manos a su cuello y arrancó con poca delicadeza lo que fuese un colgante de flor de cerezo, mismo que después ofreció a su hija quien no aceptó el presente, optando por aferrarse a su mano. Mebuki no pudo evitar sonreír cansadamente al ver su propia mano presa de la de su hija, tal y como hacía con la de su esposo, era tan testaruda como ella. Sakura comenzó a temblar, procurando sujetar la mano de sus padres con fuerza, deseando no dejarlos ir y que todo lo que estaba pasando fuera únicamente una pesadilla; una pesadilla que terminase y que al despertar, sus padres estuvieran sanos y salvos, casi de la misma forma en que Konoha debía estar. Pero no era así y eso le produjo un dolor inmenso, pues sabía lo que sucedería, podía sentir la cada vez mayor frialdad en las extremidades de sus padres. Era inminente y ella, siendo solo una niña, no podría impedirlo. _

_-Procura ser una buena niña, v-vive feliz y como tú quieres, Sakura-chan; esfuérzate en la academia y no dejes que n-ningún chico se sobrepase contigo, b-busca al menos uno que quiera casarse y cumplirte ¿E-Entiendes? –Comenzó Mebuki, quien ya estaba cerrando sus orbes a la oscuridad.- Que sea guapo e inteligente, que de preferencia no se parezca a tu p-padre y por sobre todo, que te a-amé tanto o más de lo que nosotros te queremos. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso… seguramente serás…una kunoichi e-excepcional…_

_-…No, por favor… -Kishashi suspiró._

_-…Perdónanos, p-princesa… p-perdona…_

_El silencio fue ensordecedor y frio, tanto como las manos ahora sin vida a las que Sakura se aferraba como si con ello pudiese mantener a sus padres con ella. Sus ojos bañados en lágrimas observaron la aldea, viendo la ausencia del Kyuubi pero la presente marca de destrucción que a su paso había dejado: los edificios estaban completamente destruidos, algunas personas estaban atrapadas en los escombros y muchas otras, demasiadas, manchaban las calles con su sangre… Mujeres, niños, hombres, todos ellos víctimas de la catástrofe y en su estupor, pudo verlo, a un hombre de mascara al que reconoció como Óbito Uchiha desapareció en un instante. Su temblor se intensificó una vez que su mente comenzó a ver la realidad de su entorno y gritó, sucumbió ante el dolor por primera vez con ira y desesperación, desgarrando con su lamento los oídos de aquellos que lograron escuchar su llanto. _

_Algo de su ser murió junto a sus padres, su corazón registraría la primera grieta de su vida._

_._

_._

_-Es un gusto verle recuperada Hime-sama… _

_-Hn_

_Sakura miró de reojo a los shinobi frente a ella y que le acompañaban en la reconstruida oficina de la torre hokage, a su lado estaba su tío, que la miraba con total tristeza. Habían pasado algunos días desde el ataque del Kyuubi y Konoha aún seguía recuperándose de la tragedia, para sorpresa de todos, el consejo estableció que, a falta de un candidato digno de la sucesión, sería el hermano del difunto Kishashi quien sería nombrado Hokage a fin de mantener una estabilidad política, alegando además de que eran los únicos que podían hacerse cargo de la joven Haruno. Bajo su mandato, la aldea avanzaba con rapidez en la reconstrucción y sin embargo, era la reconstrucción emocional de su sobrina la única cosa que él no podía solucionar._

_La muerte de sus padres había afectado mucho a Sakura, a tal grado que los primeros días luego de esa noche fueron difíciles para el hospital pues la niña se negaba a comer, a tomar sus medicamentos y a dormir por las pesadillas que arremetían en su mente. Sin embargo pasadas algunas semanas pareció asimilar las cosas y cambio radicalmente, ahora estaba recuperada físicamente en un cien por ciento pero ya no había más sonrisas, no más risa ni ápice de felicidad en sus gestos o miradas… Sakura había cambiado, ahora era fría, indiferente y se limitaba a vivir de una forma extrañamente vacía. Riosuke suspiró y volvió a la realidad._

_-¿Alguna otra cosa que deban informarme? _

_-…El hijo de Minato ha despertado. Al parecer sobrevivió de nuevo al encierro del Kyuubi._

_-En verdad que ese niño es sorprendente… Debió morir cuando Óbito extrajo al biju y aun así se mantuvo vivo hasta que su padre lograse vencer al Akatsuki y volviese a encerrar en su interior a la bestia. –Sakura frunció el ceño ante la mención de Akatsuki.- Sin duda se trata de algo extraordinario… Una persona normal no podría sobrevivir, Menma-chan es un caso único._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver Menma en todo esto? -Riosuke y el resto miraron con confusión a Sakura._

_-¿Lo conoces? _

_-Algo así… Él dijo algo que no comprendí muy bien en ese entonces... ¿Él era…?_

_-Así es, Sakura-chan. Sus padres lo convirtieron en un jinchuriki al momento de nacer. _

_-Entonces él libero a la bestia… –Riosuke negó._

_-Los Uchiha son capaces de controlar al zorro mediante el sharingan, Óbito era uno de ellos y él fue quien liberó a la bestia en Konoha. _

_Sakura guardo silencio, pensativa y para sorpresa de todos, sus labios se abrieron únicamente para dar una orden._

_-Llévenme con él._

_._

_-¿Cómo te sientes, Menma-chan? _

_Kushina acarició la cabellera oscura de su hijo con ternura mientras sus ojos se humedecían al verlo mirarle y asentir lentamente, como si con ello respondiese afirmativamente a su pregunta. Minato miraba desde la distancia a Menma, sin saber si había hecho lo correcto al volver a introducir en su interior al Kyuubi… En el momento en que lo vio en el suelo, un temor insoportable paralizó todas las funciones de su cuerpo y sin embargo, luego de percatarse de que seguía vivo, el alivio de no haberlo perdido le hizo derramar amargas lágrimas. Contra todo pronóstico, Minato pensó alocadamente que en esas condiciones aun podía encerrar al Kyuubi; dudo por largos instantes pero resolvió que si su hijo lograba zafarse por segunda vez de la muerte, probablemente todos le considerasen un héroe._

_Para la aldea fue sorprendente el como Minato venció al líder de Akatsuki con su rasengan y después, volvía a convertir a su hijo en el jinchuriki del nueve colas. Contraproducente para la familia Namikaze fue el hecho de que muchos culparan a Menma de la destrucción, reanudando así con las agresiones y repudio hacia su persona. Que le dejasen vivir fue solo por la deuda que tenían con Minato… Algo que le desagrado bastante pues él no era un héroe, su hijo lo era y parecía que nadie lograba entender ese hecho. De cualquier modo, ahora era vital mantener alejado a todo el mundo de Menma, a fin de que no le causaran más pesares. _

_-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso? ¿Óbito te dijo algo? –Preguntó Minato luego de un rato._

_-No recuerdo nada, ya te lo dije, ¿acaso eres es estúpido, sordo o qué? _

_-¡Menma-chan, no te dirijas a si a tu padre! _

_-¿Y por qué no? No es hasta que estoy a nada de morir que comienza a comportarse como un padre. Él volvió a convertirme en un monstruo, me regresó al odio de la aldea… ¿y pretenden que lo perdone y sigamos como si nada? ¡Al demonio con eso!_

_Justo cuando Minato planeaba explicarle a su hijo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dio paso al actual Hokage quien entró a la estancia acompañado de una pequeña de cabello rosado y ojos jade. Menma se sentó repentinamente, mostrándose impresionado de la presencia de Sakura y luego, como un baldazo de agua fría, cayó en la realidad de su visita: Sakura Haruno era la hija del difunto Hokage y su esposa, mismos que habían muerto tras un ataque de la bestia, SU bestia, aquella que se liberó por su estupidez. El silencio fue tenso y Sakura se acercó hasta sentarse aun lado del pelinegro quien respingó nuevamente, asustado de su cercanía._

_-L-Lo siento, Sakura… Lo de tus padres, lo de la aldea… ¡Yo tuve la culpa, todo paso por…!_

_-…No lo es._

_Menma le miró confundido, casi de la misma forma en que los demás hicieron tras escuchar sus palabras; por otra parte, Sakura miraba con fijeza a Menma, con un cierto deje de reproche en sus orbes, pero ningún rastro de odio en ello. _

_-No es tu culpa, no vuelvas a decir algo así de nuevo._

_-No entiendo, ¿cómo puedes decir eso cuando yo…? –Sakura suspiró._

_-¿Recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos? Tú dijiste que había algo malo en tu interior, dijiste que las personas huían por que tenían miedo de ti y yo te respondí que no me parecías alguien malo… Y eso no a cambiado, ni antes ni ahora ni en un futuro, yo sigo creyendo que no eres malo. –Menma enfureció._

_-¡¿Qué no soy malo?! ¡Soy el jinchuriki del Kyuubi! ¡Soy quien lleva dentro de sí a la jodida criatura que mato a tus padres, fue por mi estupidez que lo liberaron! Deberías odiarme, ¡aborréceme, maldita sea! ¿Por qué no puedes entender? ¡Odio la lastima y no la quiero de ti, ni de nadie! S-Soy un ser horrible, un monstruo, solo eso… Debí morir, ¡debieron dejarme morir!_

_Un golpe en su cabeza le hizo callar abruptamente, dejándole sorprendido cómo por enésima vez; Minato y Kushina no daban crédito a la conducta de la princesa de Konoha quien había propinado semejante golpe a su hijo. Si no había ido a culparle, ¿Por qué se presentaba? ¿Qué era lo que la pelirosa estaba pensando? Riosuke por otra parte se mantenía tranquilo, era la primera vez en días que su sobrina daba muestras de algún sentimiento distinto a la soledad y el dolor. _

_-¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no hables así, shannaro?! Sé cómo te sientes pero eso no te ayudara en nada. Eso… no va a traer a mis padres de vuelta… _Una vez que has perdido algo, jamás lo recuperas_. El punto aquí es que no te culpo de nada, mi tío me ha contado todo y no siento ni una pisca de rencor hacia ti, aunque medio mundo suponga que has sido tú, ambos sabemos que no ha sido así… _

_-…S-Sakura… _

_-No quiero que te culpes, eres el único aquí que me entiende, ¿entiendes? Todos en la aldea me miran con lastima, dicen que ya no tengo mucho que ofrecer y ríen, ríen de mi dolor… En el funeral todos me dijeron: __lo siento__, pero no encontré nada de ese sentimiento reflejado en su voz, ni en su cara, ni en sus ojos… __**Nada**__… -Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.- P-Pero tú me has dicho que lo sientes aun cuando no eres culpable y lo has dicho con verdadero pesar. ¡Tu no me miras con lastima, en verdad te duele tanto como a mí! En este mundo… En este asqueroso y cruel mundo solo te tengo a ti, Menma-chan… _

_Contra cualquier pronóstico que los adultos pudiesen tener, ante sus ojos se presentó el escenario menos esperado: Menma se había arrojado sobre la pelirosa, abrazándola como si su vida dependiese de ello y lloró como un niño temeroso de sí mismo. Para Sakura y Menma, fue el momento en que ambos encontraron a alguien en quien creer y confiar, aquel individuo que se convertiría en su primer vínculo real._

_._

_-¿Qué sucederá ahora, Nii-san?_

_Itachi soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras retiraba la venda que cubría la herida que Óbito haría en él para evitar que interfiriera en sus planes y que le había acompañado algunos días tras la tragedia de Konoha. El hecho de que no se diese cuenta antes de las intenciones del mismo había causado una tragedia que jamás creyó ver, ¿para que se mantenía como vigilante en las sombras si no podía siquiera prevenir algo como eso? Frustrado y enfurecido, Itachi únicamente pretendió guardar la calma, ya vería el momento de que Óbito pagase lo que había hecho. Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba más preocupado por el retroceso que el ataque del Kyuubi traería a sus planes para detener y eliminar a Danzou. La muerte de Kishashi no era coincidencia, era obvio que el consejo planeó todo con anticipación luego de lograr infiltrarse en la Akatsuki. Eliminar al Hokage daba apertura a que en determinado tiempo existiese un cupo para un candidato; el que Riosuke Haruno fuese hokage solo era una estrategia para asegurar que nadie lo tomase hasta que Danzou lo viese necesario. _

_-Este ataque ha sido solo la primera parte de lo que Danzou planea… Ahora que no existe un Hokage como tal, Riosuke tendrá que lidiar con todo lo que Kishashi casi logró terminar. Las naciones vendrán con más fuerza contra Konoha y si Riosuke no logra sobrellevar la carga… _

_-No habrá más opción que una destitución de elección popular entre los miembros del consejo y líderes de los clanes de la aldea… Y por mayoría, el único que será apto para el puesto será Danzou. –Completó Sasuke; Itachi asintió._

_-Debí haberlo imaginado… Danzou ha matado a dos pájaros de un tiro: a Kishashi-sama y a la Akatsuki. Ahora seremos perseguidos como criminales y no solo ante Konoha, sino ante el resto de las aldeas, por lo cual nos será más difícil intervenir. Sin embargo, es consiente que para ascender primero debe eliminar a Akatsuki… Sabe que somos peligrosos. _

_-¿Entonces cuál es el plan a seguir?_

_-No hay de otra, Sasuke, Akatsuki se convertirá en un grupo de caza recompensas y lo aceptaremos como tal… -Sasuke respingó._

_-Itachi, sabes que si ustedes lo aceptan sin siquiera intentar demostrar inocencia, sus nombres será puestos en el libro bingo y ninguno podrá volver a sus hogares… Tú no podrás… _

_Itachi golpeó la frente de su hermano con sus dedos índice y medio, lo suficiente para distraerlo de sus pensamientos. Sasuke se quejó y lo miró con enfado, al tiempo en que Itachi se levantaba y colocaba sobre suyo la característica capa de Akatsuki. Ambos detuvieron sus pasos en el marco de la puerta que daba al patio y por el cual, se facilitaba un escape sin ser detectado por la vigilancia de la aldea. _

_-Se lo que piensas, Sasuke y soy consciente de lo que sucederá pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Si queremos detener el golpe de Danzou y… Vengar el clan, debemos hacer sacrificios. Personalmente estoy comprometido en aceptar no volver a este hogar si con ello puedo protegerlo… Por otra parte, Akatsuki y sus miembros son fieles a la causa que los fundó y en las sombras, protegeremos a la aldea a cualquier precio._

_-Entonces sería conveniente que entablases una conversación con Riosuke, puede que con su ayuda podamos terminar lo que su hermano empezó. –Itachi asintió._

_-Es buena idea, mientras más aliados mejor. Puede que el Hokage provisional pueda retrasar la destitución el tiempo suficiente para que nosotros podamos darle una cucharada de su propia medicina a Danzou… Me será difícil, pero dejo en tus manos la organización del momento en que pueda acercarme a Riosuke._

_-No te fallaré, Nii-san. _

_Itachi realizó un par de sellos y en su mano apareció un cuervo que prontamente se abalanzó sobre el menor, reposando sobre su hombro derecho con tranquilidad y obediencia ante Sasuke. _

_-Con la situación me será difícil venir con la misma frecuencia, puede incluso que no nos veamos en mucho tiempo, pero esta ave nos mantendrá en contacto donde sea que me encuentre… -Sasuke asintió con una mirada afligida. Itachi sonrió y removió sus cabellos con cariño.- El tiempo de nuestra revancha esta próxima, Ototo, solo espera un poco más. Cuídate y procura mantenerte a salvo, ¿entiendes?_

_Sasuke asintió con firmeza, como todas las veces en que prometía a su hermano hacer lo que fuese necesario para mantenerse con vida dentro de la aldea en que el consejo asechaba cual aves de carroña cualquier insinuación de peligro de su parte; Itachi desapareció de un salto y en soledad, el menor supo que el tiempo que pasase para verse libre de ataduras sería como una eternidad que solo le dejaba saber a ciencia cierta que él, Uchiha Sasuke, habría de vivir en soledad y con los fantasmas de su pasado suprimidos en su interior, donde pelearía por no ser consumido por la desesperación del odio y la oscuridad. __Y las semanas pasaron, dejando que la oscuridad de aquella noche trágica pasara de largo, dando ápice a la luz de un amanecer que prometería un lúgubre y sombrío futuro para la historia de Konohagakure… _

_._

_**Pero antes, los tres personajes céntricos de esta historia debían reunirse. **_

_._

_Aquella mañana, los alumnos de la academia ninja que lograron convertirse en gennin se reunían con el único propósito de dar un nuevo paso hacia su camino por convertirse en verdaderos ninjas. Las sorpresas que recibirían no esperarían mucho para suceder. Muchos de los adolescentes se mantenían callados, algunos otros conversaban pero eran las féminas las únicas que armaban un alboroto ya muy común para todos cuando se sabía la razón o mejor dicho, la persona por la que lo hacían._

_-¡Sasuke-kun, eres tan lindo! _

_-No tanto como lo son ustedes, señoritas. _

_El grupo de niñas alrededor de Sasuke gritoneó con emoción ante sus palabras, que gracias a los años, sonaron tan convincentes pese a ser palabras sin ninguna emoción real por parte del Uchiha. Aquello solo era algo de la gran cortina que representaba el papel que Sasuke interpretaba para la aldea, ese era el Sasuke Uchiha que pasaría desapercibido ante todos, inclusive para sus predadores hasta que llegase el momento de mostrar su verdadero rostro y clamar por justicia. Sin prestar mucha atención a las chicas que seguían hablando y hablando sin parar, Sasuke miró al chico que yacía en el último lugar de la fila de su lado derecho, aquel al que inclusive sin conocer y en su infancia, catalogaría como su rival: Namikaze Menma había vuelto a la academia hacia un par de semanas atrás. _

_El pelinegro Namikaze miraba sin interés alguno las afueras de la academia, reposando su mejilla serenamente sobre una de sus manos en una pose que aunque no se dijera en colectivo, le daba un aire de misterio y galanura que competiría con la suya, de no estar empañada por la imagen peligrosa que todos tenían del jinchuriki del Kyuubi. No era tonto para no saber que su hermano había tenido algo que ver en ello, no por nada el día en que ese chico se presentó por primera vez en su clase, su azulada mirada se había posado directa y únicamente sobre él con un mensaje claro y conciso: __**Estoy aquí por gracia de tu hermano. **__Si bien no entendía por qué Itachi abogaría por él en la conversación que le organizó con Riosuke para que dejasen regresar a la escuela a ese esperpento, no iba a cuestionarlo al respecto en lo absoluto pues algo que su hermano hacía, aun sin explicación lógica, siempre tenía un motivo de ser. Hasta ahora y para su suerte, Menma no parecía estar realmente interesado en volverse un ninja e inclusive en ese momento, estaba por debajo de él, quien se suponía era el chico despreocupado y sin habilidad de la academia. _

_Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia –que enardeció a la horda de jovencitas a su alrededor– se formó cuando observó a la bestia Namikaze dormitar en la misma posición que antes; tal vez había exagerado al pensar que ese niño sería alguien peligroso para él, un Uchiha de poderes inigualables. Carcajeó internamente de su torpeza, ¿Cómo era que ese chico de 11 años podría ser su rival, si ni siquiera era la mitad de lo que vio en ese niño durante el entrenamiento de shuriken? Ignorándolo al fin y prestándose a dar más halagos a las niñas, Sasuke dio por zanjado que Menma no representaría nada importante en su vida, ni como rival o compañero. Sin embargo, la entrada del profesor y la compañía que venía con él le harían cambiar pronto de opinión. _

_-Clase, quiero presentarles a la que será su nueva compañera y que nos honra con su presencia por ser hija de los héroes de la aldea… ¿Quisiera presentarse, Hime-sama? _

_La niña, cuyo cabello era rosado, dio un paso firme al frente captando rápidamente la atención no solo del grupo entero, sino particularmente del Uchiha y el Namikaze, que no pudieron evitar mirarla con cierto asombro al reconocerla. La pelirosa se mostró seria e impasible, reluciendo con orgullo lo que sería su traje ninja de un color rosado y con el símbolo de su familia bien macado en la faldilla de la misma. La respiración de cada uno de los alumnos pareció contenerse al unísono cuando ella separo sus labios dispuesta a hablar por fin._

_-Hn, soy Haruno Sakura, un placer._

_-¿Haruno? ¡¿Eso quiere decir que…?! –Iruka asintió ante la voz de un alumno._

_-En efecto, niños, ella es la hija de Kishashi Haruno, Yondaime hokage de Konoha._

_Y Sasuke no pudo escuchar más, ni los susurros ni las altas exclamaciones de emoción y sorpresa que el resto soltó, pues su intención estaba únicamente puesta en ella, la niña que alguna vez visitaría su hogar y que casualmente, también formaba parte de sus enemigos épicos de la infancia. ¿Quién iba a decir que esa niña sería la hija del hokage? Sucesivo a su asombro, su actitud cambió a una más analítica mientras la veía avanzar sin mediación hacia él. ¿Sería posible que ella le reconociese y desease entablar una amistad? ¡Por Kami, que repudiaba la idea! No iba a negar que la chica se había vuelto una belleza, de hecho y siéndose sincero, Sakura con cada año parecía volverse aún más llamativa y linda ante los ojos de todos. _

_Incluso él, fuera de su papel como un play boy, era consciente de lo atractiva que era y de lo mucho que lo sería a una edad mayor. Ella seguía caminando sin despegar sus orbes jade del frente y con un porte firme que la hacía ver mucho más imponente de lo que fuese en su niñez; pasos tranquilos pero seguros, demostraban en ella una firme decisión y control de sus actos, algo que pocos podían presumir tener. Una parte de él declinó la idea de rechazarla en caso de acercarse, incluso se encontró deseando que Sakura se detuviera frente a su lugar y le pidiera, hacerse a un lado para sentarse con él. Sin embargo, para cuando Sasuke estaba seguro que ella se detendría ante él, Sakura desvió su camino y con un breve saludo fue recibida sin reparo ni malas palabras por Menma._

_-Llegas tarde, mujer. _

_-Culpa a Riosuke, ha sido el quien olvido dar mis papeles a la academia… -Dijo ella, tomando asiento a su lado._

_-Entonces me temo que tu tío sufrirá mi ira, ¿sabes lo aburrido que he estado? ¡Las clases son un infierno! _

_-Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, puede que las cosas se pongan más interesantes. _

_-Contigo a mi lado seguro lo será… _

_Y para sorpresa de todos, Menma sonrió y la pelirosa que hasta el momento se había mostrado indiferente y fría, reía en un tono melodioso y suave; lo sorprendente del cuadro era la familiaridad que existía entre esas dos personas a las que ninguno terminaba por creer que estuviesen juntos en tan amena y amable compañía. Para las niñas, Menma pareció menos peligroso pero si más atractivo; para los niños, Sakura casi fue confundida con una adorable criatura venida del cielo; la verdad era que de entre todas las reacciones o pensamientos que ese amistoso encuentro entre la pelirosa y el ojiazul pudiesen provocar, eran las del joven Uchiha las más importantes que resaltar._

_Sasuke no apartaba la mirada de ese par y aunque sus gestos no expresaban nada en particular, eran sus ojos los que reflejaban todos sus pensamientos: Para él resultó aberrantico el que esas dos personas se encontrasen a tan solo metros de distancia, era irónico que sus dos potenciales rivales fraternizaran de ese modo, era casi como una burla. Pero más que ese hecho, era la actitud de la chica la que más mella hizo en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué tenía Menma como para que le ignorase por completo a él, Sasuke Uchiha, quien era considerado el más apuesto de grupo? ¿Por qué no le miro, acaso no le recordaba? Observó como Menma acariciaba sus cabellos rosados con intención de fastidiarla y su quijada se apretó con fuerza cuando Sakura hizo un dulce puchero, mostrando sus mejillas sonrojadas y una tímida sonrisa en sus labios._

_En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los de ella y el tiempo pareció detenerse para el Uchiha, que sintió su estómago en una vertiente de emociones difíciles de controlar pero que lograron calmar su ira ante la efímera atención de sus orbes jade y que, en conjunto, solo le dejaron en claro una cosa: __Quería a esa chica__. No sabía la forma en que la anhelaba; tal vez solo era un capricho motivado por una recién avivada rivalidad con Menma; tal vez un deseo por someterla ante él y probar que aun si era la hija del hokage no era nada ante un Uchiha; pudiese tratarse de un reto personal ante la aparente indiferencia que ella presentó ante su persona al desviar su atención únicamente al Namikaze o inclusive, podía tratarse de un verdadero sentimiento romántico a ella que no se atrevería a aceptar por ahora._

_**Lo único cierto era que tendría a Sakura Haruno solo para él.**_

_Fue entonces que Iruka-sensei indicó que daría a conocer a los integrantes de los equipos gennin que a partir de entonces andarían bajo la supervisión de un Jounnin y explicó de paso, que aun si Menma y Sakura recién se había integrado, por cuestiones ajenas a su puesto, ambos habrían de pasar directamente a esa etapa sin tener ninguna clase de retraso escolar a causa de ello. Cosa que causó mayor indignación en Sasuke y en la mayor parte del grupo, que consideraron injusto que ellos fuesen personas "especiales". Uno a uno, los equipos fueron conformándose hasta que llegó la hora de nombrar a las personas que conformarían el séptimo equipo._

_-El equipo 7 estará integrado por Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Menma Namikaze._

_Ninguno dijo nada, limitándose simplemente a mirarse rápidamente entre ellos y levantándose, casi instantáneamente, para encaminarse a lo que sería el salón donde conocerían a su futuro sensei. Una vez en dicha aula, cada uno pareció encerrarse en sus propias cavilaciones: Sasuke pensó que era una total vileza del destino haber terminado en el mismo equipo que esas dos personas, una ventaja que vislumbro de aquello fue la cercanía que tendría con el recién objeto de su deseo pero a su vez, la desventaja es que tendría a su "rival de amores" interfiriendo en sus planes de conquista; Sakura sintió que tal vez hubiera sido mejor que le dejasen únicamente junto a Menma, puesto que tener a Uchiha Sasuke ahí no le estaba produciendo una sensación muy agradable, más allá de la reputación del chico, Sakura se sentía extrañamente ansiosa de compartir palabras o de tener un combate donde pudiese ver las habilidades que el hermano de Itachi pudiera tener; Menma por otro lado, no pudo evitar tener la señalación de que Sasuke amenazaría totalmente su vínculo con Sakura y que, tal vez, el hermano de Itachi sería nada más y nada menos que su peor enemigo._

_-Tal vez debería hacerle una broma al mentecato del nuevo sensei, hace media hora que debió haber llegado… _

_-Ni se te ocurra, Uchiha, nos meterás a problemas. _

_-Deberías escuchar a Sakura, no es buena idea molestar al hombre que nos instruirá por casi el resto de nuestras vidas. –Sasuke les ignoró, trepó sobre un banquillo y colocó un borrador en la puerta, de modo que este cayera al ser deslizada.- Además, ¿crees que un jounnin caerá ante algo tan simple e infantil como eso? ¡Es absurdo!_

_-Bueno, nada quita intentarlo ¿no es así? Al menos si lo esquiva, nos daremos una idea de que tan hábil o fuerte es. _

_Menma y Sakura fueron incapaces de refutar pues en ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió y para impresión de los jóvenes, el borrador dio exactamente sobre la cabellera plateada de un extraño peliblanco que usaba una máscara oscura que cubría su rostro. El jounnin, que había entrado energéticamente al salón, rápidamente se puso de cuclillas y comenzó a soltar un montón de susurros lamentosos que repetían una y otra vez lo injusto que era ser golpeado por un borrador al empezar su labor como sensei del equipo. El trio se dedicó a guardar silencio, contemplando la escena frente a ellos hasta que Menma soltó una risotada burlesca._

_-!No creí que funcionaria pero debo admitirlo, Sasuke, ha sido buena! _

_-No me gusta presumir de mis buenas habilidades pero acepto tus halagos. _

_-¡No deberías sentirte tan orgulloso de esto, shannaro! –Gritó Sakura, dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza.- Y tu Menma, no lo alientes, ambos deben guardar respeto a su superior._

_-S-Si/Si… _

_Repentinamente el hombre del suelo se levantó y abrazó a la pequeña pelirosada, que pataleo para soltarse sin lograr su objetivo, terminando por resignarse de mala gana a los apapachos del jounnin que parecía haberse recuperado totalmente de su depresión inicial gracias a los comentarios de la hija del hokage. Menma y Sasuke compartieron una mirada de frustración ante la luminosidad y entusiasmo que emitía su actual sensei._

_-Esa ha sido una buena broma, pilluelos, me han tomado desprevenido y los felicito, al parecer ya están trabajando en equipo, eso facilitara las cosas durante los entrenamientos y misiones que el equipo 7 pueda tener. –Comentó, alzando su pulgar y sujetando a su vez a la pelirosa con a otra mano.- Soy Hatake Kakashi, su nuevo sensei y a partir de ahora espero nos llevemos bien. ¡Que la llama de la juventud se encienda en sus corazones, mis queridos alumnos!_

_El trio de adolescentes únicamente pudo soltar un suspiro de frustración anticipada, así comenzaban sus días como gennin. Un play boy sin talento ninja, una niña con complejo de princesa, un chico bestia y un sensei ridículo con serios problemas de bipolaridad… Sin duda, el equipo 7 sería el más peculiar e entrañable de todos._

* * *

_Capitulo 34, up! Agradezco a todos aquellos que comentaron en capitulo anterior y también a los que agregan la historia a sus favoritos y alertas, especialmente a la persona que me dio aviso del garrafal error que cometí al subir un capitulo que no era el que debía subir :P Hasta este momento, ¿que impresiones tienen sobre las memorias de Sasuke, Sakura hime y Menma? ¿Que es lo que ustedes piensan que desato todo este enredo entre ellos? Aun nos quedan cosas por saber y lo peor esta por venir, aunque eso tal vez les de respuestas sobre por que las cosas terminaron así entre el equipo siete alterno... Más precisamente entre Sakura Hime y Charasuke :3 Recuerden que si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia, pueden hacérmelo saber a traves de un review. ¡Nos veremos luego!_


	35. Chapter 35

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 35: El rompimiento.**_

.

_Kakashi ahogó una risotada luego de ver al Uchiha caer estrepitosamente del tronco donde reposaba, Menma por otro lado únicamente rodó los ojos, mirándolo desde el árbol contiguo al suyo. El adolescente se incorporó adolorido y con un raspón enorme en su antebrazo y prontamente, se vio auxiliado por la única chica del equipo._

_-¡Idiota, ¿es que acaso no puedes mantener tu mente centrada en las cosas?! _

_-L-Lo siento, Sakura-chan…._

_-Tus disculpas no me sirven de nada, estúpido. –Siseó ella, aplicando en la herida una pomada. Sasuke se sonrojó ante su suave tacto.- Eres un estúpido con suerte, con una caída así pudiste morir… _

_-Déjalo ya, Sakura, su torpeza no puede corregirse ni volviendo a nacer. ¡Charasuke es un caso perdido! Aun si es un Uchiha, es seguro que solo es una deshonra para su clan._

_Menma comenzó a reír pero fue interrumpido estrepitosamente por un Kunai que aterrizó algunos centímetros por encima de su cabeza. Incorporándose, Menma observó con recelo y enojo a la pelirosa: Sakura le advertía con solo su mirada verdosa que era mejor que callase o se las vería con ella. Kakashi entrecerró los ojos a sabiendas de que aun si Menma pretendía no mostrarse afectado, la verdad era que por dentro tenía una gran ira hacia sus dos compañeros y que con cada acercamiento entre ellos, más crecía su enojo. Últimamente para Kakashi era difícil mantener a raya las peleas de Sakura y Menma o los ataques de Menma a Sasuke o los terribles indicios de liberación del Kyuubi del Namikaze. _

_No entendía como era que su equipo estaba comenzando a fraccionarse._

_A primera instancia, todo el mundo creyó que aquel equipo era el más disparejo que pudiese existir en la historia de Konoha y eso se debía a los jóvenes que integraban dicho equipo: Sakura Haruno, la bella hija del Hokage; Menma Namikaze, el abominable jinchuriki del Kyuubi; Sasuke Uchiha, el inútil y mujeriego sobreviviente; y por último, Kakashi Hatake, el afamado sensei de la llama de la juventud… Muchos dudaban del funcionamiento de ese grupo, y es que costaba trabajo saber que cuatro personas tan diferentes pudiesen encajar para sobrellevar lo que representaba el trabajo en equipo digno de un shinobi. Sin embargo y pese a la poca fe de la aldea, el equipo Kakashi se consolidó prontamente luego de superar algunos breves obstáculos. ¿Cuáles eran dichas problemáticas? La relación entre cada miembro y su importancia en la vida de los otros._

_Al tomar bajo tutela a aquel equipo, Kakashi nunca imaginó que terminaría encariñándose tanto con esos niños… No al menos con lo problemáticos que eran en un principio. Sakura y Menma se llevaban de maravilla, por lo que sabía, luego de la muerte del hokage y su esposa, Sakura había adoptado un cariño especial al Namikaze que fue prácticamente correspondido por el mismo, pues para él, la pelirosa simbolizaba a la única persona en el mundo con quien podía comunicarse como cualquier ser humano normal. La soledad que los acompañaba era un vínculo que los unía para bien pues su ingreso a la academia fue muestra de ello… Ambos se perfilaban como excelentes futuros ninjas por ser genios habilidosos desde su infancia. Sin embargo y peculiarmente para ambos, era con Sasuke con quien les costó un poco adaptarse. Entre el Namikaze y el Uchiha existía algo que siempre los mantenía a la defensiva, como si el uno para el otro fuesen una amenaza; se veían como un reto personal, una persona a la cual superar. Y aunque cada ocasión que se enfrentaban Sasuke perdía, algo en los ojos del Uchiha siempre daban la impresión de que aquella derrota en verdad no era válida y Menma lo sabía, por ello siempre se mostraba ansioso de pelear con él en otras circunstancias para sopesar la falta de competitividad que el sobreviviente Uchiha se negaba a dar en los entrenamientos o misiones. Sin embargo, curiosamente y sin que él pudiese dar una fecha de inicio, entre ellos fue naciendo una clase de amistad muy rara que siempre tendría como base el verse como rivales pero que siempre terminaban por respetarse y considerarse como iguales._

_Dicho trato ocasionaba constantes actitudes agrias en Sasuke, que pese a su característica alegría, mostraba –Para sorpresa de sus compañeros– en ciertas ocasiones una actitud osca, fría e inclusive resentida para con Menma. Si bien Sasuke no era nada bueno en las artes ninja, sus palabras eran mortales y su mejor arma contra la socarronería del Namikaze. Su rivalidad era algo serio para ambos, algo que posiblemente no habrían podido romper de no haber sido unidos por Sakura. En este aspecto, Sakura no veía a Sasuke como un rival, de hecho, pocas veces mostraba algo de interés por él. La falta de habilidades en Sasuke, en suma con su mala fama, habían hecho que Sakura alzase un muro de total indiferencia hacia él, como si separase a los sanos de los leprosos: En resumen: el que Uchiha estuviese a su lado no aportaría nada a su meta de convertirse en un shinobi, por lo tanto, Sasuke no le era necesario ni para el equipo ni para el mundo shinobi siquiera… ¿Entonces para que habría de intentar establecer un lazo con alguien tan bajo e innecesario? Sin embargo y no era algo que pudiese escapar de Kakashi, existían ocasiones en que la pelirosa observaba de reojo a Sasuke, de una forma tan sutil, que sería casi indetectable; en otras y ante su cercanía, ella procuraba desviar el cuerpo o en su defecto cuando le era imposible no tenerlo cerca de si, sus manos temblaban y la ponían de mal humor… Eran sutiles reacciones físicas las que delataban una simple verdad: Sakura reprimía sus emociones. _

_Con Menma no parecía haber problema de mostrar su afecto, de hecho, casi podía asegurar que Sakura amaba al Namikaze... De no ser porque había descubierto aquellas pequeñas reacciones. Sakura no se reprimía con Menma porque lo que su presencia le ocasionaba no era algo que no pudiese tolerar, las emociones que producía en ella le eran conocidas y por tanto no le temía, comprendía perfectamente ese sentimiento y lo aceptaba como tal. __**Pero con Sasuke era distinto**__. Las emociones –que aún no sabía definir cuáles eran– que el Uchiha le provocaban le eran enteramente desconocidas y enormes, de tal modo que automáticamente –tanto por desconocimiento como por miedo– se cerraba a la idea de que estas dominasen su cuerpo y mente, dado pues que cualquier impulso vocal o físico para con Sasuke le era imposible llevarlo a cabo. Sakura se resistía a aceptar la presencia de Sasuke como algo importante pero era consciente de que algo en él le hacía vulnerable, algo en ese chico le hacía sentir severos escalofríos y en su incapacidad de reconocer y aceptar lo que fuese aquel sentimiento, su presencia se convertía en una amenaza personal que debía alejar de ella. _

_Pero al igual que hace un imán que repele a otro, a su vez, termina por atraerlo._

_Y ese era el efecto que tenía Sasuke con ella, que por más que intentase mantenerlo alejado, él terminaba por estar siempre a su lado… Todo mundo sabía de la mala fama que tenía el Uchiha por ser un joven que gustaba de enamorar a toda chica a su alcance, no era novedad para él ver que luego de la formación del equipo Kakashi, Sasuke mostrase interés en Sakura. ¡No lo culpaba! ¿Quién no podría sentirse atraído hacia alguien tan lindo como Sakura? Ojos jade, cabello rosa, piel de porcelana… ¿Habría algo más hermoso que aquello? Suponía que no y tal vez era lo mismo para Menma y Sasuke, ambos competidores anónimos por obtener un poco de atención de ella. Sakura Haruno representaba una moneda de oro de doble cara que por un lado se muestra frágil y hermosa con el brillo del sol pero que al mismo tiempo, por el otro lado, demuestra una fuerza incomparable hacia la oscuridad de la luna; eran los orbes de Sasuke capaces de captar la verdadera esencia de Sakura y por ello, se mostraba empeñado en seguir contemplándola, le impulsaba un deseo de dominio sobre aquella maravilla que solo sus ojos eran capaces de develar. _

_Era esto lo que ponía en riesgo a Menma ante él pues aun con el amor que mostraba por Sakura, era incapaz de ver el interior de la pelirosa del mismo modo en que podía hacerlo Sasuke y era esa ventaja, la que propició que poco a poco, Sakura fuese bajando las defensas ante Sasuke sin siquiera percatarse de ello, y la muestra de eso era precisamente la mayor presencia de aquellas manías de ansiedad y las cada vez más frecuentes miradas que Sakura dedicaba a Sasuke cuando este no se percataba de ello. Pero en esa relación no era esta extraña conducta de Sakura la única barrera, sino la que el mismo Sasuke ponía bajo la excusa de que lo que hacía con ella era solo "cortejo de entretenimiento". El Uchiha decía hacer todo aquello solo por un capricho pues no toleraba que ella fuese inmune a su "encanto natural" cuando toda mujer estaba rendida a sus pies sin que él se esforzara en ello. ¿Por qué tenía Sakura diferente? Era pues así que Sasuke le fastidiaba en un principio como a cualquier otra chica con ese objetivo en mente, pero pronto la cosa se desvió y aun si Sasuke se negaba –irónicamente igual que Sakura– a reconocer su verdadero interés hacia la pelirosa, ante los ojos de Kakashi y Menma, era cada vez más evidente que Sasuke no tomaba a la hija del hokage como un simple entretenimiento pasajero. _

_Para él, Sakura no era una conquista más._

_Y tanto Kakashi como Menma lo notaron era la forma en que Sasuke "coqueteaba" con Sakura a través del tiempo que transcurría desde la formación del equipo pues difería totalmente del trato que le daba al resto de las mujeres: Cuando él le daba flores a otra chica, en su actuación se veía seguro y nada reservado; cuando le daba flores a Sakura, se mostraba un tanto titubeante, nervioso e inclusive ansioso, dado que cada que sucedía, una de sus manos no podía evitar dirigirse a sus cabellos y removerlos con rapidez. Sasuke solía decirle a las chicas lo hermosas que se veían, alguna que otra vez soltando calificativos impropios con que sonrojaba a las muchachas y él, se burlaba de ello, se burlaba del efecto que podía causar en ellas para sacar provecho de las mismas; cuando lo hacía con Sakura precisaba sus palabras y cuidaba que nunca fuesen palabras impropias sino más bien de un tipo inocente como lo fuesen "linda" o "preciosa" siendo esa ultima la preferida del pelinegro, su voz sonaba un tanto ronca pero firme y lo hacía de un modo en que solo ella pudiese escucharlo y cuando Sakura le rechazaba con alguna frase mordaz o simplemente ignorándolo, Sasuke componía una mueca de frustración inocultable y legitima. Diariamente en cada entrenamiento o misión, los ojos de Sasuke no se separaban de ella, siempre alagándola, siempre admirando sus habilidades, siempre intentando hacerla ver que él le observaba… Intentando hacerla comprender que no todo en él era como el resto lo veía y que si le ponía un poco de atención, podría darse cuenta de cuanto valía realmente. Pero Sakura se engañaba a si misma negándose a reconocerlo, para ella Menma lo era todo: Su apoyo, su amigo, su amor… En su mundo, Sasuke no figuraba en lo absoluto._

_Pudiera ser bastante enredoso, porque de hecho así era la cosa entre los integrantes de este equipo 7, pero si había algo claro para Kakashi, era el hecho de que él sabía perfectamente que era todo aquello que acontecía entre el Uchiha y la Haruno: Una atracción pura, genuina y más que eso, INNEGABLE. Los imanes pueden repelerse constantemente pero llegara un momento, una mínima circunstancia que podría cambiar la fuerza de energía en alguno de ellos y llevarlo entonces a relacionarse con la energía del otro, causando eventualmente una atracción que sería mayor a cada momento, hasta que no hubiese fuerza alguna capaz de separarlos. Y eso era en consecuencia lo que pasaría con Sasuke y Sakura, por más que se negaran a admitirlo, la atracción nata que se tenía el uno por el otro terminaría por juntarlos y para infortunio de Kakashi, Menma sería el afectado por ello pues él realmente era incapaz concebir un mundo donde Sakura no estuviese a su lado. _

_Un parpadeo rápido y como si una bombilla de luz al fin encendiese, Kakashi dio un ligero golpe con su mano derecha a la palma de su mano izquierda, ¡ahí estaba la razón! El temido momento ya había llegado y con el inevitable acercamiento de Sakura y Sasuke, también venia la separación de Menma. ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto venir antes? ¡Si fue demasiado evidente! Todo sucedió tras la misión donde enfrentaron a Zabuza, uno de los grandes espadachines de la niebla y que iba tras la vida de Sakura Hime en un ataque del que Kakashi aun tenía cierta sospecha del consejo –Pues al convertirse en sensei del equipo, Riosuke, el hokage provisional, había hablado con él sobre alguna clase de conspiración por parte del consejo para eliminarla por sus grandes aportaciones a la política de Konoha y que permitían a los Haruno continuar en la cima como líderes de la aldea–. Cerró los ojos, casi pudo sentir de nuevo el amargo olor de la sangre y en sus oídos retumbo el primer grito de horror que Sakura daría ante la terrible escena que se desarrolló durante esa misión._

_. _

_-Al fin te tengo, mocosa… ¿Lista para morir?_

_Sakura tembló totalmente llena de pánico ante la imponente y escalofriante presencia de Zabuza frente suyo; ella le miraba sentada desde el suelo, inmovilizada simplemente por su temor a él, un hombre tan aterrador que cualquiera temblaría ante su fría mirada y mismo que ahora le amenazaba con su filosa espada. Kakashi estaba encerrado en una jaula de agua, producto de un clon de agua del espadachín de la niebla; Menma estaba batallando con un niño que asistía a Zabuza en todos sus movimientos y que mantenía a Sasuke enjaulado dentro de una extraña prisión de múltiples espejos de hielo, con lo que le atacaba sin piedad desde todas partes con agujas sembon. Miró a Menma, suplicante, pero este se enfocó únicamente en su rival, ignorando totalmente la situación de su compañera… Sasuke alzó su vista a ellos._

_-¡¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo? Muévete, huye, Sakura! _

_-Es inútil, mocoso Uchiha, esta niña ya perdió toda esperanza. ¡Que desperdicio! Había escuchado que la hija del hokage era toda una joya de batalla pero he terminado por ver que es solo una niña débil y llorona… ¡Que decepción! –Zabuza alzó su espada con los ojos brillantes de un instinto placentero de asesinato.- El consejo estará complació cuando les cuente esto. Con tu muerte, no solo estaré librando al mundo de un shinobi inútil sino que también daré por bien recibido mi pago por exterminar a alguien tan estorboso como tú. Este es el fin, niñita… _

_-¡Maldición, Sakura! ¡Déjala en paz! –Gritó Sasuke nuevamente._

_-Esto se termina aquí, ¡muere!_

_Nadie supo cómo fue que aquello sucedió, fue tan rápido e impredecible que ningún integrante del equipo pudo entender como esa persona había logrado semejante acto de valentía imprudente. El nombre de Sakura fue pronunciado altamente, casi del mismo modo en que se produjo el rompimiento de varios de los espejos que aprisionaban al Uchiha y la caída, también, del hielo sobre el suelo… Fue cuestión de segundos ver la espada de Zabuza caer con fuerza sobre ella, fue cuestión de minutos para Sakura ver a su compañero meterse en el camino y darse cuenta de que la sangre que salpicó su rostro no era la suya. Sus orbes se abrieron con horror mientras el cuerpo de Sasuke caía estrepitosamente al suelo, sobre su regazo, manchando sus manos, ropa y suelo con su sangre. El shock paralizó su cuerpo, luego el temor de perderlo le hizo entrar en histeria y su garganta expresó su dolor con un grito tan potente que hizo temblar el interior de todos, inclusive, al mismísimo Zabuza. _

_._

_Ese día y con aquella diminuta distracción, Kakashi y Menma lograron tomar con la guardia baja a sus oponentes y derrotarlos, para finalmente enfrentarse con Zabuza y darle muerte. La misión fue exitosa en un aspecto pero la verdad es que había sido desastrosa, por un momento, le costó bastante salir de su asombro al descubrir que Sasuke no había fallecido con semejante ataque y más sorprendido quedo al ver las reacciones de Sakura durante su recuperación. Por la salud de Sasuke habían decidido quedarse algunos días alojados en la casa de Tazuna, la persona quien les había contratado para escoltarlo al país de las olas antes de toparse con Zabuza, y así partir una vez el Uchiha estuviera fuera de peligro. El pelinegro estuvo inconsciente tres días, mismos en los que Sakura no se separó de su lado durante el día y la noche; algunas veces la veía sostener su mano mientras le hablaba de las cosas que el equipo hacia durante su ausencia; otras ocasiones ayudaba a la madre de Inari a cambiar los vendajes de su herida; lo más importante de ello era el hecho de que fuese cual fuese la acción que ella realizase, siempre estaba sosteniendo la mano del moreno. Cuando Sasuke despertó, Menma atajó un amargo sabor de boca al ver el amor verdadero de Sakura reflejado a través de sus lágrimas y el cálido abrazo que ella tenía con Sasuke. _

_Lo extraño fue que algunos días después de haber regresado a la aldea y tras el arresto de Danzou Shimura por ser el principal sospechoso de los atentados contra los Haruno y el ataque donde Sasuke casi fallece, el gran líder de los Ambu fuese encontrado muerto en su celda sin salto y seña de quien fuese su asesino. Sakura vio la escena del crimen pero no busco dar respuesta al asesinato pues afirmaba que, aun si no había una prueba fiel de que Danzou planease todos esos ataque contra su vida, algo siempre le había hecho sentir que ese hombre había muerto como consecuencia de sus actos pasados; Menma solía refunfuñar, molesto de hablar tanto de un tema "pasado de moda e interés"; y Sasuke… _Sasuke solo sonreía_. Nadie dio continuación al caso, ni siquiera el consejo pareció poner interés en semejante acto sobre uno de sus colegas y por un tiempo, irónicamente, los atentados contra la hija del hokage –junto a la aparente idea de rebelión que tenían los miembros del consejo– cesaron casi por completo. _

_En ocasiones Kakashi se ponía a recordar su encuentro con Zabuza y se ponía a pensar en las reacciones de sus alumnos: En ese momento realmente no puso atención al joven Namikaze, no pudo ver lo que sucedería luego de ello por su falta de acción inmediata. No sabía porque pero lamentaba no haber hablado con Menma sobre todas las cosas que notaba entre sus compañeros… Tal vez así Menma no tomase las acciones de sus colegas como una traición y le sería más fácil comenzar a vivir sin depender de la pelirosa…Tal vez así notase que Hyuuga Hinata peleaba contra Sakura por él, porque lo amaba y admiraba ocultamente… O tal vez solo estaba alucinando y estaba haciendo del futuro toda una paranoia sin sentido. _

_Luego de la misión en el país de las olas, Sakura había entablado un vínculo especial con Sasuke a quien ahora no evitaba, en quien había encontrado una persona con quien confiar; de algún modo se sentía feliz de saber que él estaba protegiéndola siempre, que estaba atento a cada cambio que tenía, que supiera identificar con perfección cuando estaba de buen humor o cuando no lo estaba; su actitud con ella era amable, dulce, amoroso y cuidadoso, e inclusive, Sasuke había dejado su manía de mujeriego solo para dedicar todo su tiempo a ella. Cada vez fue menos raro verlos andar por las calles de Konoha juntos, de vez en cuando procurando rozar sus manos fingiendo que ninguno de los dos lo notaba; fue más habitual verlos entrenar y compartir tiempo juntos entre los restaurantes de comida en la aldea y la terraza de la habitación de la pelirosa, donde conversaban por horas hasta el anochecer… Bueno, al menos Sakura escuchaba y participaba en alguna que otra ocasión. A ella se le veía más feliz, más tranquila y relajada de lo que fuese alguna vez; a él se le notaba más maduro, menos solitario y por supuesto, más serio y comprometido con las cosas. Ambos parecían ir a la par por un sendero hacia el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos por el otro y eso solo causó el declinase de Menma, quien volvió a la oscuridad poco a poco hasta que no hubo forma de hacerle ver la luz._

_Y el tiempo comenzó a pasar, fue entonces que comenzó la caída del equipo 7._

_._

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí? _

_-Bienvenida, Sakura, ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento con el idiota de Sasuke? _

_La pelirosa observó con cierto recelo al Namikaze, que se encontraba dentro de su habitación sin alguna clase de invitación de por medio y aparentemente, esperando por su llegada. Sakura sabía que debía andarse con cautela, últimamente Menma estaba totalmente al acecho con ella: En los entrenamientos buscaba herir al Uchiha con verdadera intención de asesinato y cada vez que ella intervenía, Menma no daba tregua para lastimarla física o emocionalmente sin piedad alguna hasta que Kakashi intervenía y le obligaba a marcharse a casa; en otras veces había querido sobrepasarse con ella y cuando le rechazaba solía llamarle "perra" o algo peor; sabia de boca de Minato y Kushina que jamás regresaba a casa y que cuando lo hacía, era solo para causar algún daño en su hogar; la aldea cada vez le temía más, porque había algo en sus ojos que les parecía una clara señal de advertencia… A sus ojos jade, Menma estaba andando por malos pasos y no sabía cómo, pero se sentía en responsabilidad de ayudarlo, por lo cual se dedicaba de vez en cuando a encontrarse con él. Sin embargo Menma se mostraba cada vez más posesivo y brusco con ella, hasta el punto en que el contacto físico era imposible de mantener; Sakura se aseguraba a si misma que lo quería y no temía en decírselo en esas pocas ocasiones en que se veían, sin embargo ya no le besaba las mejillas, ya no acariciaba su cabello, no hablaba con él como antaño y solo en contadas ocasiones le decía "te quiero", aunque evitaba a sus adentros escucharse a sí misma porque algo en su voz parecía indicar que lo que decía no era verdad. Y Menma parecía ver perfectamente ese algo en su persona que ella no podía ver o no quería ver. Sakura suspiró e intentó parecer ante él sin ninguna clase de nerviosismo._

_-Eso no te incumbe, Menma… De cualquier modo, insisto en saber qué haces aquí. Mis tíos no me han dicho que estabas en mi habitación. _

_-Sí, bueno, ellos no tenían que enterarse de mi visita. –Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí. _

_-Entonces tendré que recordarte que esta es mi casa, este es mi cuarto y por lo tanto deberías respetarla. No sé tú, pero al menos yo detesto que la gente entre a mi habitación sin permiso alguno y más cuando no estoy. –Se encaminó al espejo y dejó sobre el tocador su bandana.- En fin… Dada tu presencia supongo debes tener algo muy importante que tratar conmigo. Así que habla pronto si es que hay algo que deba escuchar… Estoy cansada y quiero dormir, mañana tenemos misión. ¿Recuerdas?_

_Menma le miró, observando su persona a través del reflejo del espejo pero no cabeceó o dio muestra de responder afirmativa o negativamente a su pregunta. Él sonrió ligeramente mientras se encaminaba a ella._

_-¿Sabes? Te has vuelto más hermosa de lo que recuerdo… _

_-¿De lo que me recuerdas? Hn, no exageres, solo tengo doce años y vamos, no ha pasado mucho tiempo que digamos… No es como si realmente crecer unos pocos centímetros me haga ver diferente. –él negó._

_-Eres diferente, eso es innegable… Todo en ti cambia y florece, cómo las flores durante la primavera. Cuando te conocí, todo en ti indicaba que eras una chica frágil pero poco a poco note lo especial que eras. A cada momento te vuelves más fuerte, más bella, más inteligente y eso duele, duele porque soy incapaz de alcanzarte. –Ella le devolvió la mirada, una vez que él estuvo parado detrás de su cuerpo.- Al principio no fue fácil aceptar que ya no eras la niña que necesitaba defender de los brabucones, fue difícil entender que no eras más débil que yo y que podías pelear a la par mía… Aun en estos momentos me es difícil. ¿En qué momento fue que te perdí?_

_-¿De que estas hablando Menma? Tú… Tú no me has perdido. _

_-Sí, te he perdido y todo es por su culpa._

_Sakura se giró a él, dejando que Menma la atrapase en un abrazo y permitiéndole también ocultar su rostro en el hueco que existía entre su cuello y hombro. Ella no fue capaz de hacer algún movimiento por alejarlo pues su compañero parecía totalmente desamparado y triste, que considero una aberración alejarlo de ella cuando Menma parecía necesitarla y era su deseo, como amiga y compañera de equipo, estar ahí para cuando él necesitara ayuda; Menma respiraba su fragancia, ese olor tan nítido a durazno y flores que tanto le tranquilizaba, ese que solo debía pertenecerle a él y que otro estaba robando, junto con todo lo que Sakura representaba. Apretó su agarre, armándose de valor para hablar._

_-Ya no te soy útil, ¿no es así? Él… Sasuke está alejándote de mí, está arrebatándome todo lo que amo y tú estás cayendo ante su absurdo plan por dejarme sin nada solo por su diversión y envidia. _

_-Menma, ¿Qué estás diciendo? Sasuke no tiene esas intenciones, ni contigo ni conmigo y yo no estoy consistiendo nada._

_-¡Lo haces, maldita sea, no mientas! Sakura, ¿es que acaso no lo ves? ¡Él te está engañando, está jugando contigo! ¿Crees realmente que sus palabras y tiernas acciones son porque siente alguna clase de amor por ti? Él no sabe que es amor, solo conoce la traición y la ambición de cumplir un mero capricho pasajero: __**tú**__. –Ella respingó y Menma se alejó un poco de ella, manteniéndola sujeta por los hombros.- Desde el principio a estado interesado en ti solo porque eres diferente a todas las chicas que no se doblegan ante él, Sasuke no se detendrá hasta tenerte a sus pies, no parara hasta verme a mí y a ti totalmente destrozados. ¿Lo entiendes? No hay nada en ti que le atraiga realmente, __**tú careces de esencia**__, igual que yo… _

_-…M-Mientes, ya basta… _

_-…Es por eso que nosotros nos complementamos perfectamente, Sakura, ¡por ello debemos estar juntos siempre! En este mundo no hay nadie que comprenda mejor esa oscuridad y soledad que llevas dentro; no hay nadie en este mundo que llene el vacío en tu interior, nadie más que yo y no hay nadie mejor que tú para llenar el mío… Ni Sasuke ni Kakashi, nadie es capaz de entendernos… ¿Lo entiendes verdad? El odio y el dolor están devorando al mundo, lo están pudriendo pero podemos salvarlo. _

_Sakura le miró por largo rato, buscando en los ojos azules un estivo de la presencia del chiquillo que alguna vez conoció y que consideraba su esperanza en el mundo, su primer vinculo en la vida, pero no encontró nada, solo la oscuridad y un deje de la presencia maligna del otro ente dentro de Menma. Apretó las manos en puños a cada uno de sus costados, mostrando en su rostro profunda seriedad ante la poca elocuencia de su compañero. ¿Qué tan perturbado estaba su querido pelinegro? Él por su lado no notó la cautela con la que ella comenzó a mirarlo, pensando que aquella atención era porque sus palabras estaban teniendo efecto en ella. _

_-Dices que podemos salvar el mundo… ¿Cómo es eso posible? _

_-Así es, si trabajamos juntos podemos salvar este mundo tan lleno de corrupción e injusticia. Lo he pensado mucho y ahora veo la verdad, siendo hokage no conseguiré nada… __El mundo necesita de un poder que lo domine todo para poder marchar por el rumbo correcto__. La existencia de un sin número de líderes crea disturbios y ambiciones, es la avaricia del hombre lo que lleva a las guerras y para derrocar esto, debe existir un ser cuyo poder domine por sobre el de los otros. Un líder único, uno invencible que los guie a todos, que castigue a los malvados, que proteja a los buenos y que consiga mantener la paz por millones de años…_

_-Hablas de una instancia utópica que será fundamentada por el temor… Menma, ¿estas escuchándote? ¡Es imposible, es incorrecto! No existe verdadera paz en un mundo que obliga a sus subordinados a temerle para obtener control, que busca suprimirlos y obligarlos a seguir sus reglas en base al terror por un castigo. _

_-¡Es posible, lo es! Por eso te necesito, para que seas el equilibro en la ecuación, ¿entiendes? Yo soy el jinchuriki del Kyuubi, la bestia de cola más fuerte que existe y si lo uso, podre dominar lo que sea y por sobre quien sea, la gente me temerá y tú que eres toda luz, ¡establecerás el orden a seguir! –Menma sujetó sus manos fuertemente esperanzado.- Contigo ayudándome, las personas nos seguirán, no temerán a un castigo si acatan las ordenes que alguien como tu establezca, no me temerán a menos que sean conscientes de que han hecho algo contra tus deseos… __**O los míos**__. ¿Entiendes? ¡Es perfecto, simplemente perfecto! El mundo que tanto daño nos ha hecho será nuestro y solo entonces, podrá ir al curso debido bajo nuestro control…_

_-¡Pero que discurso tan descabellado! ¿Esperas que ella acepte una idea como esa? _

_Menma giró la vista hacia el balcón y frunció el ceño al toparse precisamente con su enemigo mortal: Sasuke reposaba en el marco de las puertas corredizas, mirándole con total atención y cautela a cualquier movimiento que pudiese hacer. Bufando, Menma le devolvió la mirada con desprecio a la par en que Sakura sentía su cuerpo menos tenso, estando un poco más tranquila al tener al Uchiha acompañándole en esa situación._

_-Estas aquí… ¿Qué nadie te enseño a no meterte en los asuntos de otros?_

_-Ya sabes como soy, Dobe, además no puedes culparme… No esperaba que al venir a ver a Sakura-chan, me toparía con que también tú has venido a visitarle, aunque no con las intenciones con las que pudiese imaginar luego de varios días desaparecido. –Sakura sonrió ligeramente y Menma gruñó.- No sé qué demonios es lo que está pasando contigo, Menma, pero me temo que ese plan tuyo no tiene fundamento… Recuerdo perfectamente que tu sueño era salvar al mundo pero jamás creí que planeabas una dominación total. Definitivamente nadie aceptaría algo así y Sakura-chan no es la excepción._

_-Ella aceptará, Teme, Sakura sabe que he dicho la verdad en todo. En Konoha no hay nada para nosotros, no cuando todos están en nuestra contra y buscan eliminarnos; ella sabe que somos capaces de recrear el mundo pero eso no lo lograremos si nos quedamos en la aldea… Tú, los aldeanos, todos ustedes intentan separarnos para evitar que logremos sobresalir, solo quieren vernos rotos otra vez y burlarse… _

_-Déjame preguntarte algo… ¿Quién te ha metido esas ideas a la cabeza? –Menma respingó._

_-Eso no importa… _

_-¡Oh, claro que importa! Porque que la persona frente a nosotros y que está diciendo toda esa mierda no eres tú realmente. No el Menma al que ella adora y quiere, no al que yo considero mi mejor y único amigo. _

_-¿Mejor… amigo? ¡Pero qué tontería! –Sasuke entrecerró sus orbes._

_-No, no lo es… He escuchado todo, se cómo te sientes y puedo jurarte que mi intención jamás ha sido dañarte, Menma, eres el único amigo que tengo y aunque nos llevamos mal, la verdad es que eres el único con quien puedo ser yo mismo y lo sabes. __**Sabes mis secretos**__. No voy a negarte que al principio te envidiaba porque Sakura te ponía demasiada atención, creí que ese deseo de tenerla conmigo era solo un capricho impulsado por querer vencerte… Pero no es así, Menma, ¡Yo en verdad…! _

_-¡Cállate! ¡Tú quieres quitármela, ¿no es así? Quieres alejarla de mi lado, ¿verdad?! ¡Mentiroso, Mentiroso! ¡Estas mintiendo, traidor! Sakura me pertenece… ¡Ella es mía, mía, MÍA!_

_-No lo soy._

_Menma detuvo sus movimientos bruscamente, mirando a la pelirosa Haruno frente a si con impresión absoluta ante sus palabras. Sakura alejó sus manos de las de Menma, quien aún las sostenía y tras dar un paso atrás, le miró con sus ojos llenos de tristeza –Que al Namikaze le pareció más una de lastima– pero con una sinceridad que produjo en él un amargo sabor de boca. Quiso hablar pero algo en su lejanía le hizo callar, dando paso a que ella dijese lo que quería aunque él no quisiese escucharlo._

_-Menma… en mi corazón y en toda mi vida, siempre has sido alguien importante. Has sido la fuerza que necesitaba para salir adelante y creo que eso me hizo sentir que debía enfocar mis sentimientos únicamente a ti… Eres mi mejor amigo y te aprecio mucho pero el engaño está sobrepasando nuestros límites. Ahora pienso que todo fue un terrible error._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo? Se lo que sientes por mí, debes estar diciendo esto porque Sasuke está confundiéndote pero ambos sabemos la verdad y es por ello que quiero que vengas conmigo. ¡Larguémonos de este sitio y dominemos al mundo! _

_-¡No! –Ahora fue él quien retrocedió._

_-¿S-Sakura…? _

_-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Cometí el error de creer que yo… ¡De que creer que tú…! A-Ambos hemos confundido las cosas y lo lamento, Menma, pero no puedo aceptarte a ti ni a ese loco plan…_

_-No, ¡¿estás diciendo que todo, que tus sentimientos…?! _

_-Yo no te amo, esto no debió pasar…_

_Menma entró en un estado de shock instantáneo, inmóvil y conmocionado, escuchó constantemente las palabras de Sakura repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza. Bajó el rostro ocultando su mirada de sus compañeros y en su tristeza, el Kyuubi encontró la ruta perfecta para colarse en su interior por completo. Fue infectándole, susurrando las palabras precisas para dominarlo de una vez por todas y llevarlo a la oscuridad. Fue entonces que alzó el rostro y sus ojos observaron a Sakura con ira, desesperación y dolor. __**"Esos dos te han traicionado, ¡debes hacerlos pagar!"**__ La energía del Kyuubi se liberó repentinamente, cubriendo su cuerpo y lanzando a sus dos compañeros de equipo algunos metros atrás ante la onda de energía rojiza que emitía contra ellos. Repentinamente la presencia del chakra rojizo abandonó su cuerpo y el silencio fue roto únicamente por las respiraciones agitadas de Sakura y Sasuke, que no podían evitar mirarlo con asombro. En su rostro, ni sus ojos azules ni sus gesticulaciones expresaron absolutamente nada de sus emociones, lo que produjo en sus compañeros una sensación de temor. _

_-Ya veo, así es como son las cosas ¿he? Es una lástima._

_Menma carcajeó tenebrosamente y se encaminó a paso lento hacia el balcón, pasando por sobre los cristales rotos de las puertas corredizas, mismas que estaban desechas por el choque del cuerpo del Uchiha contra las mismas. Riosuke y su esposa irrumpieron en la habitación mirando con preocupación la destrozada estancia y al joven jinchuriki, que detuvo sus pasos una vez sobre la baranda del balcón para girarse y mirar a la pelirosa fijamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada desde el suelo, completamente asustada y confundida._

_-Parece que me equivoque contigo, Hime… Realmente no eres diferente como yo creía. -Sus ojos se entrecerraron brevemente entorno a ella con dolor.- Es verdaderamente una pena… Yo en verdad… __**En verdad te quería.**_

_Y sin más, el Namikaze desapareció de su hogar con un salto, perdiéndose en la oscuridad._

_._

_._

_-¡Imposible, Menma está en la aldea!_

_Tras escuchar aquello, el equipo Kakashi avanzó a toda velocidad por el bosque hasta dar con el objetivo de su búsqueda. Menma había desaparecido después de aquella noche y nadie sabía absolutamente nada de él, por dadas razones, el team Kakashi exigió a Riosuke que les permitiera salir en una misión de búsqueda para traerlo de vuelta a la aldea y así, intentar ayudarlo. Minato y Kushina apoyaron la idea, pidiendo al mismo tiempo participar en la misión, ya que para ellos era primordial asegurar el bienestar de su hijo. Hubo cierto descontento con la hija del hokage, ya que ella fue excluida por largo tiempo del grupo de búsqueda para apoyar a su tío con asuntos políticos urgentes de la aldea… __Sin embargo, al fin era capaz de acompañarlos y sentirse útil.__ Sakura mordió su labio inferior, recordando que los padres de su amigo habían dicho que les preocupaba la influencia que el Kyuubi estaba teniendo en su hijo desde algunos meses atrás y que en sí, suponían ellos, era la causante de semejante descontrol en Menma. Habían pasado meses siguiéndole el rastro y ahora de la nada el Namikaze rompió su esquema y fue contra Konoha, el grupo realmente estaba preocupado del motivo por el cual él se presentase tan repentinamente en la aldea. El olor del humo golpeó sus sentidos y la escena que se desarrolló frente a sus ojos los obligó a detener sus pasos sobre las enormes murallas, dejándoles anonadados por lo que veían._

_**Konoha estaba ardiendo en llamas.**_

_Sin previo aviso Sakura salió corriendo hasta internarse en la aldea, yendo en contra de las personas que huían en sentido contrario para salvarse; tropezando, cayó sobre el suelo y se horrorizó al ver la sangre que manchaba el piso, sintió desesperación al ver cadáveres de niños, mujeres y hombres a su alrededor y el caos que se expresaba a través de los lamentos de la multitud le hicieron sentir desesperación. ¿Dónde estaba ella cuando aquello sucedió? ¿Por qué sucedía esto precisamente la primera vez que su tío le permitía salir junto a su equipo en búsqueda de Menma? ¿Quién era capaz de asesinar sin miramientos? Sasuke llegó algunos minutos después junto a Minato, Kushina y Kakashi, quienes realmente no daban crédito a lo que estaba pasando por segunda vez. _

_-Sakura, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? –Cuestionó el Uchiha, ayudándola a ponerse en pie._

_-…E-Esto, esto no está bien, Sasuke… ¿Quién haría algo tan horrible?..._

_-Han llegado, ¿he?_

_El grupo de shinobi enfocó su vista hacia las llamas que comenzaron a dispersarse y a dar paso hacia la persona que era causante de tanta destrucción. Bañado en sangre y con una sonrisa en sus labios, Menma apareció ante ellos con desafío y arrogancia, casi como si los hechos que cometió no arremetieran con culpabilidad en su mente; por primera vez, sus padres y equipo no pudieron reconocer en él al chico que había ido a buscar con tanto afán. Frente a ellos solo estaba un asesino, alguien frio y sin corazón, alguien que destruía aldeas a diestra y siniestra sin sentir el mínimo estivo de vergüenza por ello. En sus orbes azulados, solo existía la satisfacción y el placer de la matanza. Minato reaccionó y dio un paso al frente._

_-Menma, ¿Acaso tú eres el causante de todo esto?_

_-¡Por favor! No actúes como si no lo supieras, Minato, todo esto que vez lo he hecho yo mismo. ¡Las llamas y la sangre, todo este hermoso paraje lo he construido con mis propias manos! _

_-E-Es mentira… ¡Mi hijo nunca haría algo como esto! ¡Tú no harías algo así, no mi hijo! –Gritó Kushina, acercándose con las manos en el pecho.- ¡Hijo, tu nunca lastimarías a la gente, nunca lastimarías la aldea porque tu deseo era ayudar! _

_-Aun… Aun no es tarde, Menma-kun… -Menma miró al Hatake._

_-¿Aun no es tarde? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? _

_-Si te arrepientes ahora, ¡si te entregas ahora…! S-Seguramente Konoha podría perdonarte, aún hay tiempo para remediar todo. ¡Vuelve a ser mi alumno de antes, vuelve con tu familia! _

_-¿Familia…?_

_-Así es, tus amigos y tu familia queremos ayudarte. ¡Aún podemos arreglar las cosas! _

_El silencio se extendió hasta que Menma estalló repentinamente en carcajadas llenas de ironía y burla hacia aquellos que se hacían llamar sus amigos y familia. Sakura comenzó a llorar al verlo así, tan frio e indiferente de la situación y si no fuera porque Sasuke la sostenía, seguramente ya hubiera vuelto a caer para mojar el suelo con sus lágrimas. Cuando la risa de Menma desapareció, un aura de peligrosidad les hizo mantenerse alertas a un posible ataque; el Namikaze no se acercó pero mantuvo su mirada fija sobre ellos, más precisamente sobre su única presa: Sakura Haruno. Intuyendo sus intenciones, Sasuke apretó su agarre entorno a Sakura, provocando en Menma un ligero malestar._

_-¿Amigos y familia? ¡Por favor! ¿Me creen tan estúpido para caer en sus engaños? Yo no tengo familia, yo no necesito de amigos… Vine a Konoha con el único fin de aniquilarlos a todos hasta no dejar absolutamente nada ni nadie con vida. ¡No me arrepiento de nada, no quiero volver a ser el de antes! ¿Ser el de antaño, volver a ser el marginado y pelele de estas asquerosas personas? ¡¿Volver a sufrir todo ese infierno al que ustedes me ataron?! –Todos se encogieron con temor cuando sus orbes azules se volvieron rojizos, como los del mismo Kyuubi.- Ustedes no significan nada para mí, los lazos que creí tener con ustedes se han roto y ahora no hay nada que me mantenga unido a sus personas. Me han perseguido una y otra vez con el único propósito de decirme mentiras, estoy harto… Por ello decidí de una vez por todas darle un fin a esa asquerosa idea suya de que aun puedo salvarme. ¡Los matare a todos, todos ustedes pagaran el haberme traicionado!_

_Ante esa clara comitiva, Minato y Kakashi lanzaron su ataque: El rayo amarillo hizo gala de su velocidad y se posicionó tras su hijo, al cual intentaba golpear con lo que sería un reseñan mientras Kakashi estaba por caer encima del joven Namikaze con un chidori en mano, ambos con la fuerza suficiente únicamente para dejarlo inconsciente. Menma ni siquiera se inmuto ante su presencia y con una sonrisa en sus labios alzó su mano derecha e instantáneamente de su cuerpo emanaron tres colas de chakra rojizo, que evitaron el ataque y lanzaron contra las deterioradas estructuras a su sensei y padre por igual. Con paso lento comenzó a acercarse al trio de personas que le faltaban, sin dejar de emitir el poder del nueve colas. Kushina se interpuso en su camino sin ninguna intención de atacarle, inundada en lágrimas amargas._

_-Menma-chan… Por favor, detente… -Sakura respingó._

_-¡Kushina-san, deténgase, aléjese de él! _

_-¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora, mujer? ¿Vas a rogar por tu vida o algo así? –Dijó Menma, teniendo a su madre frente a frente.- Es inútil, tus ruegos no son de mi interés… Así que pelea si es que quieres sobrevivir._

_-Ya basta… No, no quiero atacarte, ¡No quiero hacerte daño! _

_Su garganta fue sujetada por la mano de Menma que comenzó a estrangularla sin ninguna contemplación, mirándola con un brillo de repudio en sus orbes rojizos; Sakura no pudo más y sin que Sasuke pudiera evitarlo fue descendiendo hasta quedar de rodillas ante el suelo, mirando totalmente horrorizada lo que el Namikaze estaba haciendo. Sasuke por su parte soltó un gruñido, decidiéndose entre dejar sola a Sakura o ir a ayudar a Kushina, debatiéndose entre su propia indecisión. ¿Era preciso usar su verdadera fuerza o combatir sin develar aun sus capacidades? ¿Qué era lo mejor, que debía hacer? El jinchuriki chasqueó la lengua y estrujó un poco más el cuello de la pelirroja._

_-¿Hacerme daño? Pero que idioteces estas diciendo, mujer, esa posibilidad no es posible. No más… Las mujeres son criaturas repugnantes que usan sus lágrimas como arma para causar lastima con el único fin de engañar. Si tu no estas dispuesta a asesinar a un enemigo, entonces eres aún más patética de lo que creí. Voy a deshacerme de ti…_

_-¡Detente, Menma! –Gritó Sakura._

_El jinchuriki logró esquivar el sorpresivo golpe que Sasuke planeaba asentar sobre él, de modo que con ello tuvo que soltar a su madre, quien había caído totalmente desmayada por la falta de aire. Sasuke arremetió nuevamente en su contra pero el Namikaze esquivaba todos sus movimientos sin responder con su prodigioso taijutsu como si se tratase de un burdo y aburrido juego de niños; en menos de un minuto, Menma le dio un golpe en la cabeza usando su codo derecho y en medio de su aturdimiento, dio a su estómago una patada tan fuerte que lo lanzó al suelo estrepitosamente. Sakura reaccionó en ese instante e intentó ponerse en pie._

_-¡Sasuke! _

_-¿A dónde te diriges, pequeña florecilla?_

_Sus orbes se ensancharon con temor cuando giró su rostro de nueva cuenta al frente y se topó con el hecho de que Menma estaba frente a ella, inclinado ligeramente hacia su persona para estar un poco a su altura aunque mostrándose imponente sobre sí; los ojos del pelinegro ya no mostraban el tono rojizo tan característico del Kyuubi, en su lugar, el apagado color azul había vuelto a sus ojos y le miraban con un retorcido afecto. Sakura no podía moverse y totalmente en shock ante su presencia, perdió la noción total de su persona. Las manos masculinas sujetaron su rostro, colocándose sobre cada mejilla pálida de la Haruno, regresándola al momento. _

_-Quería verte, Sakura._

_-¿He?_

_-Desde que me marché no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza. Te odio por haberme dejado, por haberme traicionado de aquel modo por culpa del estúpido de Sasuke pero por alguna extraña razón mientras más tiempo pasaba lejos de ti, __más deseaba tenerte__. Luego lo entendí… __**Tu lugar es estar conmigo, a mi lado, solo para mí**__. –Él le sonrió e unió sus frentes, sin dejar de mirarla con cariño.- Cada que destruía una aldea, cada que asesinaba, cada que me acostaba con alguna ramera me daba cuenta de lo vacío que era todo cuando no estabas conmigo… Me di cuenta del poco valor de las cosas si no estabas tú de por medio. ¡No puedo dominarlo todo sin ti! Te quiero a mi lado, ¡te quiero de vuelta!_

_-M-Menma, ¿Qué estás diciendo? E-Es una locura… _

_-¿Sabes? Realmente quería verte y lamento no haber venido antes, sin embargo, pensé que tú y yo nos encontraríamos en algún momento dado que un grupo de ninjas venía dándome búsqueda desde hacía un par de meses atrás… Cuando sentí entre ellos el chakra de Kakashi supe que tú también venias a buscarme, solo debía esperar el momento justo para que me encontrasen y al fin habrías venido a mí. Pero aun si aumentaba mi chakra para guiarte a mí… Nunca llegaste, pensé que Sasuke te retenía pero no era así, no hasta que al fin capte el chakra de cada uno de esos imbéciles que me buscaban. ¡Fue tan frustrante cuando me di cuenta de que no venias con ellos! Enfurecí por tu olvido y entonces me decidí a venir a la aldea para cobrarme tu osadía… ¡Luego, ya sabes! Tenías que recibir tu castigo, tuve que mostrarte tu lugar por desafiarme y olvidarme una vez más._

_-¿P-Porque…? _

_-Por ti, Sakura… Únicamente por ti. -Ella ensanchó sus orbes, horrorizada._

_-¿Por mí? Toda esta muerte y destrucción… ¿Es mi culpa…? ¿Tú haces esto por mi causa…?_

_-¡Oh, mi dulce florecilla! No debes llorar… Estas personas, este mundo, todos ellos no valen tus lamentos. Este mundo es como un agujero negro que solo busca alimentarse de nosotros, nos hace sufrir y nos empuja a la eterna soledad… Nos arrebata lo que más amamos y a cambio solo recibimos dolor y desesperanza. Cuando te encontré mi mundo cambio, tú te volviste mi luz y yo no puedo dejarte ir. Estas personas te hicieron daño, te usan y engañan a su antojo pero ya no más, ahora que me he desecho de ellos ya no tienes por qué sufrir. Odio verte llorar, Sakura… Lo odio con todo mí ser y es por ello que cuando pisé de nuevo la aldea, no pude evitar recordar todo el daño que te han hecho y el mío también. –Sus manos abandonaron su rostro y se posaron sobre ella, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, encerrándola en un abrazo.- ¿Qué era lo que teníamos nosotros que nadie podía ver nuestro interior? ¡Nosotros no tenemos por qué mantenernos unidos en este ciclo de absurdo dolor! Por ello vendrás conmigo, juntos destruiremos este mundo y lo reformaremos. ¡Traeremos la paz, gobernaremos juntos! Así que esta es la última oportunidad que tienes de recapacitar tu elección de antaño, Sakura: Si vienes conmigo ahora y me juras lealtad; si me juras amor y obediencia, olvidare tu traición y te otorgaré el perdón que necesitas para permanecer siempre a mi lado. _

_En ese instante el interior de Sakura quedó en un silencio repentino y sucesivamente, comenzó a barbullar con furia, de la misma forma en que hace un volcán, llena de rabia y frustración contra aquel que le abrazaba pero principalmente de su propia persona. Sakura supo que todo aquello no era más que consecuencia de su estupidez. Si no se hubiese engañado a si misma con el hecho de amar a Menma como agradecimiento por su compañía; si hubiese hablado con él a tiempo sobre lo que su corazón sentía estando cerca de Sasuke, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cobarde… _Tal vez todo esto no hubiera pasado_… Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus manos se empuñaron con fuerza a las ropas del Namikaze; en su mente solo gobernaba la idea de hacerle entrar en razón antes de que el mismo jinchuriki terminase por destruirse a sí mismo y a los demás. Apretó las mandíbulas y sus ojos anteriormente atemorizados, brillaron con la firmeza de un guerrero._

_Sin que Menma lo esperase, Sakura empujó su cuerpo contra el suyo y le obligó a retroceder hasta que topó con lo que sería una aparente pared de escombros e intentó asentar algún golpe sobre su cuello; el Namikaze esquivaba con esfuerzo sus ataques con notable sorpresa ante sus actos y en su estupefacción, recibió un golpe en la mejilla derecha que lo lanzó al suelo. Sucesivamente, forcejeó con ella quien ya estaba sobre suyo y continuaba lanzando ataques certeros contra su persona. Menma logró con mucho esfuerzo girar las posiciones y sujetar sus manos a cada costado de su rostro, mirándola con algo parecido a la depresión. ¿Cómo era que ella se atrevía a hacer aquello? ¡Si hasta hace unos pocos instantes se mostraba débil! ¿Cómo es que no cedía ante él? Sakura no se dio por vencida y continúo removiéndose bajo él; el Namikaze gruñó y acercó su rostro peligrosamente a ella._

_-¿Por qué lo haces? ¡¿Por qué demonios estas peleando contra mí?! ¡Se supone que en estos instantes ya deberías ser mía!_

_-¿Tuya? No seas ingenuo, nunca voy a ceder ante ti, jamás voy a unirme a ti y apoyar ese detestable plan tuyo. ¡A la mierda con tu perdón, no tengo por qué arrodillarme ante alguien que ha asesinado a tantos inocentes y no se siente avergonzado por ello! No quería lastimarte, nunca desee que algo como esto sucediera, aun con el dolor… ¡Jamás quise vengarme! ¿Por qué no entiendes? ¡Lo que estás haciendo no es correcto! ¡Este no eres tú, maldita sea! –Gritó fuertemente, zafándose de su agarre y deslizándose hasta poder ponerse en pie. Menma le imitó.- Lo que has hecho no tiene perdón. Matar a personas solo por pasajeros e incomprensibles caprichos no es justificable. ¡No eres quien para juzgar y no te lo perdonaré! El Kyuubi está utilizándote, eres tú el único que se está engañando y si no estás dispuesto a escuchar, entonces me veré en la necesidad de hacerte entender las cosas a la fuerza._

_-¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? ¡Eres una estúpida! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que todos en este sitio solo están engañándote? ¡Yo soy el único que te ama, el único que te entiende y que jamás te hará daño! ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes entender, por qué no lo aceptas? Te lo advierto, Sakura, es mejor que aceptes mi propuesta y vengas a mí antes de que decida…._

_-¿Qué, matarme? –Él entrecerró sus ojos. _

_-No me obligues siquiera, ahora ven aquí, es tu última oportunidad._

_-Entonces puedes intentarlo, porque mi respuesta sigue siendo __**no**__. Nunca estaré de tu lado, nunca seré tuya y nunca voy a permitir que consigas ese absurdo sueño. –Sakura tomó un kunai de su estuche de armas y se colocó en posición de pelea.- Te haré despertar, aun si debo golpearte y romperte las piernas para ello… ¡Voy a detenerte y te traeré de vuelta a como eras antes, shannaro!_

_El Namikaze apretó la mandíbula hasta que sus dientes rechinaron y su cuerpo tembló sutilmente encolerizado. ¿Cuán estúpida podía ser ella, cuán traicionera y arrogante? Luego de ello, la mirada azulada se afiló con ira y desdén entorno a ella; Sakura simplemente tensionó un poco más el agarre en el kuna, atenta. En menos de un instante ambos se lanzaron al ataque dispuestos a derrotar seriamente al otro, no más juego, no más piedad ni indecisión, en aquel momento Sakura y Menma luchaban por la dominación del otro. Sin embargo la rabia y el oscuro poder que el Kyuubi le otorgó a Menma durante la pelea dieron por sentado que la pelirosa sería incapaz de vencerlo no solo por ese inesperado aumento de poder, sino también porque la Haruno no peleaba con la intención de matarlo… Algo que Menma hacia sin siquiera dudar al respecto. _

_Para cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos y se incorporó en el suelo, vio con total espanto como Sakura era derribada al suelo por el Namikaze sin tacto alguno; intento correr y ayudarla pero su tobillo estaba imposibilitado de movimiento, la desesperación solo aumentó con cada gemido de dolor y con cada golpe que el jinchuriki propinaba a la ahora débil pelirosa. Gritó su nombre y no le importó arrastrarse por el suelo cuando Menma le alzó al aire por el cuello mientras ella forcejeaba por liberarse, teniendo el cuerpo herido y amoratado. Un chillido de ella, una maldición de Sasuke y Menma al fin miró a su traidor ex compañero de equipo con deleite ante su sufrimiento; se dio cuenta entonces que Sakura ya estaba perdida, Sasuke había germinado en ella la semilla de la debilidad y la había rebajado al nivel despreciable del resto del mundo. Cuando volvió a mirarla sus orbes ya no reflejaron admiración y amor por ella: En sus ojos solo existía el rencor y la tentativa relación entre enemigos a muerte. Apretó su agarre y Sakura se removió con dolor, sin poder emitir ningún golpe como respuesta._

_-¿Duele mucho? Eso está bien, nada es más complaciente que ver como los culpables de tu dolor sufren de la misma forma y tiemblan en silencio. Realmente es una lástima… Tengo pena por ti, Hime, después de todo tienes un potencial único, pensar que tanta belleza ahora está totalmente sucia… Una pena sin duda. ¡Pero que se le va a hacer! –Siseó y en su mano derecha se formó una extraña clase de rasengan oscuro.- Has perdido todo lo que te hacia única, Sakura, me has engañado y traicionado por última vez… No me divierte seguir tras una mujer que se ha vuelto obsoleta, ya he perdido el interés en ti y como sé que serás un estorbo, me desharé de ti en este mismo momento. _

_-¡Detente, Menma, no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima! –Menma sonrió._

_-Nadie piensa en los demás, Sasuke y si no tienes cuidado, aquellos en quienes confiaste y te traicionaron vendrán a aplastarte, justo como ustedes han hecho conmigo. -Siseó, alzando su mano mientras su mirada cambiaba nuevamente a un color rojizo.- Abandonados por el mundo y sin esperanza, este mundo es un infierno para nosotros; lo perdimos todo y encontramos en el odio la fuerza suficiente para avanzar en este mundo lleno de desesperación. "No existe la desesperación si no hay esperanza." Hoy, ustedes dos conocerán lo que es verdadera desesperación…_

_-….M-Menma, no… -Pidió Sakura._

_-Nuestro juego termina aquí._

_-¡ALTOOOO!_

_La sangre salpicó el suelo rápidamente, casi del mismo modo en que la mano de Menma reposaba en el interior del cuerpo de la pelirosa Haruno que simplemente ensanchó los orbes y soltó un breve quejido ante el potente ataque. Sasuke miraba todo desde el suelo, impactado de lo que veían sus ojos y de lo horrendo que era el comprender lo que esa imagen significaba; sin un ápice de dolor o cualquier otra emoción de por medio, Menma retiró su mano bruscamente del femenino cuerpo y lo arrojó al suelo. Justo en ese momento el cuerpo del Uchiha reaccionó y se movió para atraparla en medio de la caída, sus ojos oscuros la miraron con temor, ella estaba gravemente herida y su errática respiración era una comitiva de su pronta extinción. Sasuke se aferró a su cuerpo y tembló, entonces alzó su rostro a Menma y sus ojos causaron escalofríos en el jinchuriki al ver la ira que era capaz de mostrar tan solo en su mirada. _

_Encolerizado, Sasuke no encontró otra forma de expresar su dolor más que a través de su voz: Gritó una y otra vez, un lamento que no pronunciaba ninguna clase de frase u oración, solo era el estridente sonido de su ira creciendo en su cuerpo a medida que la frialdad en el cuerpo de Sakura se volvía más notorio. Los gritos de Sasuke arremetieron profundamente en la mente del Namikaze que parpadeó continuamente hasta que sus ojos cambiaron de nuevo a su azulado tono y observó a sus compañeros, aparentemente cohibido de sus actos; no dijo nada pues las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y su interior se rompió nuevamente, impidiéndole mostrar alguna clase de emoción al respecto y se dedicó únicamente a observar a su antiguo mejor amigo. _

_-Ella no sobrevivirá…_

_-No te perdonaré, lo que has hecho… ¡jamás te lo perdonare! ¡Te matare, voy a desgarrar cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta que no quede nada de ti, lo haré!_

_Sus orbes se encontraron una última vez; una triste y lastimera sonrisa se formó en los labios de Menma mientras comenzaba a desaparecer._

_-Entonces estaré esperando que cumplas tu promesa._

* * *

_Y bueno... Si pensaban que la historia estaba llena de sucesos tristes y sombríos, pues ahora ven que las cosas pueden aumentar. :P ¿Qué les a parecido el capitulo de hoy? ¿Qué piensan sobre Menma? Al fin sabemos por que Sakura tiene una cicatriz como esa... Recuerden que si tienen algun comentario, pueden dejarme un review y yo lo leeré con gusto; les mando un abrazo y muchos agradecimientos por seguir la historia. Nos veremos en la siguiente publicación, ¡Sayonara! _


	36. Chapter 36

_-¡Riosuke-san!_

_El Haruno observó a Itachi, quien cubría su identidad gracias a una capucha oscura y vieja que, dada la actual situación, encajaba perfectamente con la estética social y la decadencia de la aldea. Itachi miró con total impresión alrededor, sin creer absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Cuántas veces tendría que ver su amada aldea arder en llamas? ¿Cuánto más dolor y pérdidas debían soportar? Riosuke sujetó su hombro y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, haciendo que Itachi le mirara con atención; por las frías y angustiosas gesticulaciones del hokage provisional, supo que lo que diría a continuación no sería muy grato. _

_-Tengo una misión que encomendarte, a ti y a Akatsuki._

_-¿De qué se trata? _

_-…Debes traer a Menma-Kun de inmediato. _

_-¿A Menma…? ¡Riosuke, no me digas que él…! –Riosuke asintió._

_-Ya es tarde para ayudarlo… Debemos detenerlo para que no cause más daño y…_

_En ese instante, ambos pudieron escuchar el terrible grito que venía desde el interior de la ardiente Konoha y que Itachi ubicó prontamente como la voz de su hermano; su preocupación aumentó una vez que esos lamentos fueron continuos y en su percepción, podía notar la pronta extinción de un chakra bastante familiar para él. Itachi miró al Hokage y viceversa, prontamente, ambos corrieron en aquella dirección guiados por la voz de Sasuke. Una vez ahí, la escena llenó de horror su interior. Sasuke yacía con Sakura contra su cuerpo, cuya sangre manchaba su pecho y el de su propietaria. Riosuke no pudo soportarlo y tras tomarla en sus propios brazos, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, ordenando a diestra y siniestra que si había algún medico cerca se aproximara y auxiliara a su sobrina. _La lluvia comenzó a caer del ensombrecido cielo._ En medio de aquel paraje, los pocos aldeanos que quedaban dentro de la aldea dejaron de huir para observar con horror lo que pasaba; en medio de aquel paraje, Kakashi fue incapaz de contener las lagrimas al ver a sus alumnos matarse entre ellos, Minato y Kushina fueron incapaces de perderse en el dolor de la perdida. Itachi observó a su hermano, quien ahora se mantenía de pie con su rostro fijo en las ardientes estructuras de la aldea que a pesar de ser bañadas con la lluvia, seguían tan vívidas como en un principio, como si ese fuego fuese el del mismo infierno._

_En ese instante, Sasuke se giró a su hermano mayor y sus orbes, tan alegres y cargados de emociones se apagaron y se mostraron únicamente con el ferviente brillo amenazante de su poder visual, uno que al menos Itachi nunca había visto. El Sharingan se revelo ante él, como una figura de estrella de seis picos, prueba de que su pequeño hermano ya no era un niño; prueba de su madures, de su dolor y de su futura desventura; Itachi sabía que su hermano había caído y que sería imposible detener su parcial sed de sangre que clamaba dentro de él. Sin mediar una palabra más, ambos hermanos se despidieron silenciosamente para no verse de nuevo… Los cuervos entonaron sus graznidos y el silencio arremetió contra Konoha luego de su partida, mientras la lluvia de agua y cenizas danzaba sobre ellos, como los pétalos marchitos y sin vida de las flores de otoño. _

_._

_._

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 36: Traición.**_

.

.

_-¿Uh, d-donde…?_

_Sakura abrió sus ojos con absoluta parsimonia y lentitud, sintiéndose prontamente fuera de lugar, como si prácticamente nada de lo que estuviese cerca fuese real. Miró con sus orbes jade la gran cantidad de tubos y demás cables sujetos a su cuerpo, observó las blancas paredes de la habitación y la cama de sabanas de seda en la que yacía; el aire meció sus cabellos al entrar por la ventana abierta del lugar y Sakura vio la imagen de lo que parecía ser un hermoso sueño: Ahí, fuera de ese cuarto, estaba una gloriosa y brillante Konoha. Se puso en pie con dificultad y caminó temblorosamente hasta lo que sería un espejo en la parte izquierda del cuarto, deshaciéndose de los cables de los aparatos que le monitoreaban y activando, sucesivamente, un incesante y molesto ruido que a sus oídos sonó como la mejor música. Sus ojos se ensancharon y sus manos tocaron su rostro con frenesí, incrédula del reflejo que ese espejo le devolvía. En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió y por ella, entraron Tsunade y Riosuke. _

_-…S-Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo te sientes? –Ella les miró por sobre el hombro._

_-Tío, ¿Qué significa… e-esto? ¿Q-Qué es lo que s-sucede…?_

_Riosuke entrecerró los ojos, evitando que las lágrimas de alegría corriesen por sus mejillas mientras observaba a su querida sobrina despierta al fin. Frente a sus ojos, Sakura Haruno no era más una niña de 12 años, sino que se había convertido en una bella jovencita de 15 años. Él se acercó a ella con lentitud hasta tomarla por los hombros y besar su frente, rindiéndose ante la emoción; Sakura no rechazó el contacto, tampoco correspondió, únicamente miró todo como si se tratase de un nuevo y desconocido mundo al cual llegaba por primera vez. Tsunade también lloró a la distancia y Riosuke le miró con enorme ternura a través de las gruesas lagrimas._

_-Bienvenida de regreso, Sakura-chan, hemos estado esperándote durante largo tiempo._

_-¿E-Esperándome_

_-Así es, han pasado tres años y medio desde que caíste en coma._

_._

_._

_-Es tan irreal…_

_Sakura miró la aldea desde su posición en aquella incomoda y oscura esquina cerca de su cama en la que había permanecido de vez en cuando desde que abandonó el hospital. La lluvia se había desatado y caía suavemente sobre los techos de las casas como si fuesen copos de nieve, dándole un toque más lúgubre a sus propios pensamientos; luego del golpe mortal que Menma le dio y con grandes dificultades, los pocos médicos de Konoha habían logrado estabilizarle pero como un efecto secundario al ataque había caído en un estado de coma. Durante el tiempo en que durmió, la aldea logró ponerse en pie de nueva cuenta al mismo tiempo en que los médicos hacían de aquel inmenso agujero bajo su ceno una visible y palpable marca que, si bien no le causaba ninguna clase de repulsión o malestar por dañar su cuerpo, únicamente le hacia hincapié en el suceso trágico de aquella noche. Menma se había vuelto un asesino que vagaba por el mundo destruyendo a diestra y siniestra sin contemplación, causando estragos en otras aldeas que terminaban por culpar a la hoja de sus actos y aumentaban su odio hacia Konohagakure. _

_Entrecerró__ sus orbes, que se volvieron unas cuantas fracciones más oscuros que de costumbre al recordar las recientes discusiones entre el hokage provisional y los aun vivos miembros del consejo sobre el Namikaze: Ellos planeaban darle caza, ficharlo en el libro bingo y deshacerse de él de una vez por todas. Frunció el ceño y acarició su mejilla derecha por enésima vez en la semana, recordando el ardor del golpe y las crudas palabras que Minato Namikaze pronunció en su contra; él le dijo un sinfín de palabras altisonantes, todas ellas capaces de doblegar a cualquier persona por su fuerza y grado de ofensa, sin embargo, a Sakura lo que más le dolía era saber que Minato tenia razón: __**Ella era la culpable de todo.**__ A penas seis semanas desde que despertó convertida en toda una adolescente de 15 años y pese a la alegría que todos parecían experimentar de verla con vida, para ella la vida simplemente se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno. No solo lidiaba con la presión política, sino también con la expectativa social de los sucesos ocurridos y que no se cansaban de murmurar lo lamentable que se veía la princesa de Konoha luego de recibir semejante traición de su mejor amigo; lidiaba con la enfermedad de Kushina tras la pérdida de su hijo y sus exigencias por ayudarle a salvarlo, lidiaba con las peticiones de sus compañeros de generación que proclamaban que Menma merecía castigo; lidiaba con el odio y desprecio de Minato Namikaze, quien ya llevaba demasiadas ocasiones golpeándole en cada ocasión que se encontraban._

_Con la mirada perdida en su sufrimiento, Sakura se puso en pie y caminó como una autómata hacia el pequeño buro de su habitación, abriendo un cajón y extrayendo del interior uno de sus kunai. Una de sus manos lo sujetaron al aire mientras la otra mostraba sin impedimento su muñeca, su mirada enfocó el punto exacto donde sus venas palpitaban en aquella zona; estaba cansada de esa vida, no podía hacer nada, nadie parecía poder entenderla, nadie comprendía su dolor y la orillaban a la oscuridad de una fuerte depresión de la que Sakura temía no podría escapar de continuar viviendo. El kunai bajó a gran velocidad con toda la disposición de atravesar su carne y hacerla sangrar hasta la muerte; sin embargo, una presencia se hizo presente, deteniendo su movimiento con impresionante velocidad._

_-No te metas en esto, Sasuke. ¡Suéltame! _

_-¡¿Es que estás loca?! ¡No te permitiré hacer semejante estupidez! _

_-¡¿Qué puedes saber tú al respecto?! ¡¿Cómo podrías entenderlo?! ¡Deja de fingir que te importa, maldita sea! –Ambos comenzaron un forcejeo por la obtención del kunai.- Tú no sabes cómo duele, tu no estas cargando con la perdida, ¡Tú no puedes entenderlo, simplemente no sabes nada!_

_Al escuchar sus palabras y tras fruncir el ceño, Sasuke fue capaz de arrebatarle el kunai a la par en que conseguía derribarla suelo. Ella se mostró totalmente furiosa mientras lo observaba desde el suelo y él, sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirarla con tristeza y sincera preocupación; aunque una parte de él rugía con enojo ante las acciones que Sakura había pretendido hacer instantes atrás; apretó su mano entorno al mango del kunai y sus ojos mostraron un sutil rastro de ironía y dolor que Sakura supo ver claramente, poniéndola repentinamente consiente de sus palabras._

_-Te equivocas, Sakura, yo también se lo que es perder lo que más amas. –Ella desvió la mirada al suelo. _

_-No me mires así… No me mires con tanta lastima y compasión. ¡No necesito que me hagas sentir más miserable de lo que ya soy!_

_-Sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso, ambos conocemos el dolor y la soledad… Y lo sabes._

_-… ¿A qué has venido, Sasuke?_

_Él se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, arrojando lejos el kunai en su mano luego de que Sakura desviase radicalmente el tema hacia su presencia su aquella habitación. Sakura lucia demacrada y cansada, sin vida y le desagrado la idea de verla tan vulnerable, tan rota y triste a causa de Menma; realizó una mueca de disgusto, ella no debía perder esa brillante luz que giraba a su alrededor. Desde que despertó, Sasuke la había observado a la distancia, incapaz de acercarse para consolarle porque él jamás había sabido cómo hacer aquello; sin embargo, cada día crecía en él la frustración de ver a aquella dulce flor marchitarse con el paso de las semanas hasta convertirse en la lamentable muñeca rota que yacía frente a sí. Una de sus manos tocó su mejilla pero ella nunca subió la vista a su rostro._

_-¿Por qué…? _

_-Porque ya no lo soporto. Los aldeanos hablan sin parar de cosas que desconocen, siento la lastima con la que ellos me ven al pasar; ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Todo esto se me ha salido de las manos… -Siseó para sí misma, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas.- Todos y cada uno de nuestros compañeros quieren asesinarlo, quieren que confabule contra la vida de Menma y no puedo permitirlo._

_-Sé que es difícil, Sakura y entiendo tu sentir… Pero Menma ha llegado demasiado lejos, posiblemente ya no exista salvación para él. Lo que te hizo, lo que hizo contra la aldea… Todo eso no se olvida nunca. –Ella respingó._

_-…Lo sé pero aun ahora, aun en ese instante en que me ataco… Pude verlo, Sasuke, él no quiere hacer nada de esto. Desde que Tobi apareció, el zorro ha ganado más cabida en el interior de Menma y ahora le domina por completo; está usando sus debilidades, tergiversa la realidad aprovechándose de su dolor. Él no puede escapar solo, ¡por eso debemos ayudarlo! Él siempre ha estado solo, está asustado de sí mismo a causa de lo que el Kyuubi le ha hecho padecer. –Sus orbes se empañaron y gruesas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.- Si la gente al menos se permitiera conocerlo en verdad, ¡si al menos yo…! Demonios, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de todo esto? Esto es mi culpa… Menma siempre estuvo a mi lado, estuvo ahí para salvarme de caer y yo… ¡Yo no pude ayudarlo, no pude hacer lo mismo por él! _

_Sasuke envolvió su cuerpo con sus brazos y la atrajo a su pecho, dándole el calor que necesitaba para desahogar todo el dolor que llevaba acumulando en su cuerpo; Sakura se aferró a él, vulnerable, dependiendo de él como hace un moribundo a cualquier migaja de esperanza. Su llanto era lastimero y causo en Sasuke un enorme pesar, aquella era una nueva y desconocida aceta de Sakura, una que jamás creyó ver y que se desearía que jamás volviese a repetirse. La estrechó más fuerte, susurrándole palabras tiernas para que se calmase y surtio efecto pero aun así, ninguno fue capaz de alejarse del otro. _

_-Esto no es tu culpa, Sakura._

_-Lo es, Sasuke, todo esto es mi culpa… Si tan solo hubiera sido sincera con él sobre mis sentimientos… Si tan solo hubiese podido salvarlo. No quiero que muera, Sasuke, no quiero perderlo… Menma es nuestro mejor amigo. –Sakura se separó y alzó su rostro a él.- Ayúdame a hacerlo regresar al chico que era antes de que esto pasara… Por favor, tráelo de vuelta, solo tú puedes hacerlo._

_-…No me pidas algo como eso._

_-Tú eres su mejor amigo, sé que eres el único ahora que puede hacerle entrar en razón. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me apoyes? ¡¿Es que acaso tú también quieres…?!_

_-¡Yo no desee que esto pasara, yo no quiero que le asesinen pero tampoco quiero perderte a ti en el intento de traerlo de vuelta! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! –Gritó ahora Sasuke, encolerizado, sujetando el rostro de la chica con sus dos manos.- ¡No quiero perderte, no quiero verte sufrir! ¡Si hago lo que me pides, ¿quién te protegerá en mi ausencia? ¿Qué pasaría si Menma regresa y termina lo que empezó?! No puedo… ¡No voy a perderte ahora!_

_Y luego de eso, sus labios se unieron a los de ella que correspondió su inexperto beso con fuerza y desesperación, consumiéndose frenéticamente en las emociones que ese rudo contacto provocaba a sus cuerpos. El mundo se esfumó lentamente mientras la ira y el dolor eran remplazados por la tranquilidad y las cálidas sensaciones, a la par en que sus cuerpos se amoldaban al otro, exigentes, necesitados de más contacto. El beso se detuvo, permitiéndole a ambos mirarse fijamente, sintiendo el cálido aliento del otro ante su cercanía; el fuego ardía en sus miradas, una llama que crecía impulsada por los sentimientos que ambos tenían por el otro y que tras ser ocultados por tanto tiempo al fin se mostraban renuentes al anonimato y surgían con fuerza para arrojarlos a un abismo de pasión y lujuria incontrolable. Sasuke acarició su labio inferior mientras la miraba con profunda admiración; ella por su parte cerro sus ojos acalorada y suspiró, recibiendo en respuesta de nueva cuenta los labios del Uchiha._

_Lentamente su cuerpo fue desnudado y acariciado con agilidad, las manos del pelinegro tocaban su piel con la ternura nata de un amante de ensueño que al fin lograba tener a la mujer de sus mayores anhelos entre sus manos; gimió y enunció su nombre mientras se desasía de la molesta ropa del chico y acariciaba con cierto titubeo, el masculino cuerpo del Uchiha. Ninguno tenía conocimiento en la práctica del sexo, ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta cómo actuar y sin embargo ambos se complementaron y descubrieron juntos a dejar el bochorno y la torpeza tras suyos; aprendieron a darse placer mutuo, siguieron sus instintos y luego de la primera penetración, encontraron el ritmo adecuado para moverse en sincronía para satisfacer el hambre que tuvieron del otro. Se aferraron al despliegue brutal de lujuria que arremetió contra ellos, moviéndose más rápidamente a cada segundo hasta que la cúspide del placer orgiástico hizo temblar sus espíritus, llevándolos por breves instantes al maravilloso y desconocido paraíso dentro del acto al que llamaban hacer el amor. _

_En silencio, Sasuke se encargó de transportarlos a la acogedora cama de la pelirosa, donde las palabras se volvieron innecesarias y las miradas suficientes para transmitir entre ellos todas las emociones que sus bocas no se atrevían a decir; a ese punto era imposible negarse que no sentían algo por el otro, ahora era más que claro que Sasuke no la consideraba un simple capricho y también era claro que Sakura no lo consideraba un cero en su mundo. Él se acercó un poco y acaricio sus rosados cabellos con lentitud mientras Sakura se acurrucaba un poco más cerca suyo, incapaz de no mantenerse en contacto con el cuerpo de su compañero. La amargura de la realidad arremetió contra la conciencia de Sasuke, recordando las acciones a las que estaría sujeto a hacer para mantener protegida a su linda compañera y que, ahora que había tenido sexo con ella, le sería aún más doloroso. Pero no se preocupaba por él, sino por ella._

_-¿Esto está bien, Sakura…? Yo no soy un buen hombre, no soy lo que tú te mereces y aun así me has dejado llegar a este punto, ¿Por qué? _

_-…Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que existía algo en tu persona que sería un riesgo para mi… Me convencí de que ese sentimiento no era más que solo desprecio, aun cuando formamos equipo me obligué a creer que no me importabas. ¿Pero sabes? Al final, en lugar de desaparecer, ese sentimiento creció más y más… Al principio no podía creerlo pero algo en mí siempre me dijo que algo como esto terminaría por pasar, algo en mi interior grita que este es mi lugar. -Sucesivamente se alzó y beso a Sasuke, sonrojándolo ante aquel tierno acto.- Por más que me alejé, tú te acercabas; por más que me resistí, tú me doblegabas; por más que intente olvidarte, tú te hacías más presente… Terminé por ser incapaz de no sentirme feliz de tus palabras y gestos, de tus atenciones, de tu compañía y cuando supe lo que era… Debí decírtelo, debí decírselo a Menma pero tenía miedo… Al final el resultado fue el mismo… Ha sido por mi culpa que todo esto ha sucedido._

_-No digas cosas como esas, nada de lo que sucedió es tú culpa. Hay cosas que son imposibles de evitar y lamentablemente la de Menma es una de ellas. _

_-¿Le odias? _

_-…Una parte de mi lo odia… Pero otra parte de mí sigue considerándolo mi amigo. _

_-…Sé que es egoísta, Sasuke, pero necesito que me apoyes. No podemos permitir que lo asesinen, Menma debe pagar sus crímenes de la forma correcta… Derramar su sangre no servirá de nada y solo prolongaremos este círculo de odio en el mundo ninja. Mi fuerza no es suficiente para detenerlo, mi poder no basta… Por eso prométeme que me ayudaras, que no permitirás que Riosuke o el consejo hagan algo en su contra… Por favor. -Sasuke la besó rápidamente y compuso una ligera sonrisa en sus labios._

_-De acuerdo, Sakura… Haré lo que este a mi poder para ayudarte._

_-¿Lo prometes? _

_-Lo prometo. Ahora descansa, mañana nos espera un nuevo día… Te amo y siempre lo haré. Me temo que me será imposible alejarme de ti ahora más que nunca… _

_Ella sonrió con calidez y enorme felicidad, tanto que Sasuke obligó a sus pupilas a grabar aquella imagen en su memoria para no olvidar aquella dulce luz que Sakura era capaz de mostrar debido al amor que tenía por él y que no dudaba, que él hiciese algo similar por la Haruno. Acercándola a sí mismo, el Uchiha besó su cabello una y otra vez hasta que Sakura se quedó dormida; su mirada se oscureció, entrecerrándose con desdicha y gran tristeza entorno a la frágil figura junto a él. Y Sasuke se dedicó a velar su sueño, a contemplar su armoniosa paz y dulce tranquilidad, a disfrutar por primera y última vez de aquella intima cercanía con la mujer a la que amaría por toda su vida. Las cosas tienen un orden, las heridas nunca desaparecerán, se mantendrán fijadas en sus cuerpos durante toda una eternidad y los llevara a la locura, a la insatisfacción, a un sendero desconocido y tenebroso por el cual Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a recorrer nuevamente; temía tomar ese camino, temía cumplir con sus tratados y perder de nueva cuenta lo que más amaba. Ya había pasado en más de una ocasión, acatar con el deber y seguir el camino correcto por consecuencia traía una serie de infortunios: Al igual que como paso con Itachi al proteger la aldea y terminar por sacrificarse al exilio, al igual como paso con Menma al creer que podía dejar sus temores y terminar por ser sometido a su oscuridad, al igual que pasaría con Sakura si continuaba con la idea de salvar a Menma… _

_-Realmente… No sabes cuán doloroso será apartarte de mí._

_En silencio y tras largas horas, Sasuke se incorporó de la cama y procedió a vestirse, el amanecer llegaría en un par de horas más y aunque su corazón deseaba quedarse con ella, no podía aferrarse a algo que nunca podría ser. Su elección ya estaba tomada y el camino que recorrería a partir de entonces ya estaba trazado, no había vuelta atrás, haría lo que fuera necesario con tal de mantener a su Hime a salvo a costa de su sufrimiento. Antes de partir se acercó a la pelirosa y beso su labios repetidas veces durante su sueño, después y como en un soplido de viento, Sasuke se desvaneció en medio de la oscuridad._

_._

_._

_-¿Qué has dicho?_

_Sakura observó con notable sorpresa al grupo de ninjas frente suyo y que se reunían en uno de los pequeños parques dentro de Konoha. La lluvia los empapaba pero ninguno de ellos parecía molestarse con ello, las noticias que hasta hace poco fueron dictadas por Riosuke y el consejo se habían esparcido por toda la aldea como pólvora y sin embargo, únicamente ella, la hija del hokage, era la última en enterarse del asunto. Ahí estaban pues los llamados nueve novatos –Descontando a Hinata, Menma y Sasuke– enfrentando a la pelirosa con una verdad que ella no terminaba de creer, intentando hacerla ver que aquella noticia era irrevocable y necesaria. Sakura tragó saliva y los miró a todos rápidamente, crédulamente._

_-No es cierto… Eso no puede ser posible. –Chouji dio un paso al frente._

_-Es cierto, Sakura… El hokage en conjunto con el consejo, han incluido el nombre de Menma en el libro bingo y han decretado sentencia de muerte directa para él en caso de su captura. Sinceramente me cuesta creer que tu tío no te dijese nada, así que… Bueno, creímos que era mejor decírtelo nosotros antes de que te enterases de un modo menos… agradable._

_-¿Menos agradable? ¡Nada de esto puede ser agradable, ni un poco! Debe ser mentira. Ellos no pueden… _

_-Claro que pueden, Haruno-san, el poder del consejo y el del mismo hokage siempre se a usado con el fin de proteger la aldea, y es en pro de esa función que se ha decidido proceder para solucionar el problema. –Comentó ahora Tenten, sobando una de las heridas sobre las mejillas.-"Debido a sus crímenes contra la aldea y demás naciones, que no solo ponen en riesgo la seguridad nacional sino la internacional, Namikaze Menma debe ser eliminado." Esas fueran sus palabras, no más no menos._

_-Menma-san esta fuera de control, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara para que ataque a Konoha o a cualquier aldea de nuevo? ¿Cuántas vidas estarán en peligro si dejamos que continue con vida? Sakura-san, eres la hija del yondaime y necesitamos que te comportes a la altura de ese hecho._

_-¿Qué es lo que estas intentando decir con eso, Shino? –Kiba suspiró._

_-A que debes resignarte ante la idea de salvarlo. Llegados a este punto, es claro que nadie podrá hacerlo entrar en razón y como shinobi debemos seguir las ordenes que se nos dan para asegurar la vida de millones de personas inocentes… Sakura Hime, tu eres la única persona que esta a la altura de su fuerza… -Él camino hacia ella y le sujetó por los hombros. Sakura miró el suelo, comenzando a entender lo que el chico perro quería darle a entender.- La aldea necesitara de tu fuerza ahora más que nunca, será difícil teniendo en cuenta lo que Menma y tu fueron en la infancia pero ahora eso debe dejar de existir, debes comprometerte con el deber al que te somete tu nacimiento y también, irónicamente, tu destino._

_-¿Escuchas lo que estás diciéndome? Prácticamente estas diciendo que debo asesinar a mi mejor amigo. _

_-En efecto, así es. –Sakura enfureció._

_-¡Y una mierda lo haré! Todos ustedes, ¿en verdad están a favor de cumplir esa orden? ¡Menma es nuestro compañero, no podemos rendirnos, no así! –El pervertido Neji se rascó la nuca con impaciencia._

_-¡Eso ya no importa! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Es cierto que Menma era nuestro amigo, nos ayudó a cada uno de nosotros en algunas ocasiones… ¡Demonios, si incluso me respaldo cuando me descubrieron espiando a las chicas en el baño de aguas termales! Pero el chico que conocimos no es el mismo que ataco la aldea la última vez… Sakura hime, debes aceptar que luchar por Menma es una pérdida de tiempo y enfócate en lo que es primordial. _

_-¿Y que se supone que es lo primordial? ¿Matarlo? ¡Por Kami! No sé qué demonios es lo que ha pasado con todos ustedes como para rendirse a la idea de que ya no existe esperanza para él y ciertamente no me importa lo que ustedes o Konoha o mi estúpido tío quieran, ¡No voy a permitir que hagan esto, yo no voy a rendirme, maldición!_

_-En verdad eres una molestia…_

_Sakura escuchó aquella voz y se giró con emoción al ver a su compañero Sasuke acercándose a ella con lentitud hasta detenerse algunos metros tras suyo. Ella le sonrió sutilmente, confiando ciegamente en que ahora que él estaba presente, podrían hacer entrar en razón al resto y recibir su apoyo para salvar a Menma tal y como lo habían prometido la noche anterior. Sin embargo, las cosas no saldrían en lo absoluto como ella pensaba. Sakura se volvió al frente con renovada fuerza._

_-Es bueno que hayas llegado, Sasuke, ¿lo sabes, no es así? Lo que el consejo y Riosuke han declarado…_

_-Si, lo sé…. _

_-Ha sido improvisto pero estoy segura de que aún podemos ir y convencerlos de lo contrario, si lo hacemos juntos… _

_-No te confundas, Sakura, no he venido aquí a hacer algo como eso. –La Haruno se giró a mirarlo, confundida. Sasuke en cambio metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.- En efecto, estoy enterado de lo que los altos mandos han declarado contra Menma…Y debo decirte que estoy __totalmente de acuerdo con ello__. _

_Sakura quedo totalmente inmóvil mientras su cerebro intentaba asimilar las palabras de Sasuke sin llegar a creerlas. El Uchiha se acercó a ella a paso agraciado, con un aire burlón rodeándole y se detuvo una vez estando frente a frente con ella, quien no pudo hacer más que guardar silencio y mirarle con esperanza. Sasuke alzó una de sus manos y sujetó su mentón, acariciando su barbilla con su dedo pulgar. Sakura parpadeó rápidamente, consiente ahora del agarre tan suave que el Uchiha tenía sobre ella y automáticamente sujetó aquella mano con la suya, cálidamente, creyendo ilusamente que lo que había escuchado se trataba de un mal chiste. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke ante su tacto y apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza ante lo que haría._

_-E-Es mentira, ¿no es así? _

_-Me temo que no lo es, Sakura, esta vez no se trata de una broma. –Ella dejo de sonreír._

_-P-Pero… Lo prometiste, tú d-dijiste que… _

_\- Pobre e inocente Sakurita… ¿En verdad creíste cada una de las palabras que dije la otra noche? ¡Que ilusa eres! Nadie se arriesgaría a comprometerse con una idea tan descabellada como esa. –Carcajeó sutilmente, sujetando también con su otra mano el rostro de Sakura, quien ya había aflojado un poco su agarre sobre la suya.- La verdad es que nunca he tenido la intención de ayudarte, Menma es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Oh, si, un enemigo… Se ha metido en mis intenciones todo el tiempo y más que eso, es un jodido asesino, no hay motivo para que intente ayudarlo._

_-…No… E-Eso no es cierto… ¿Acaso tú… lo que dijiste, lo que sucedió anoche…? _

_-Todo fue un engaño, una estrategia para tenerte accesible para mí._

_Ante sus palabras y con los ojos totalmente abiertos de par en par, Sakura dejó caer su mano a su costado pesadamente, sin fuerza, casi del mismo modo en que cayo su esperanza hacia la oscuridad de la desesperación; casi del mismo modo en que lo hicieron los pedazos rotos de su corazón, uno a uno, abandonando su lugar para terminar por dejarle vacía e incompleta. Irónicamente, pensó, que si bien el agujero que Menma dejo en su cuerpo ya estaba relleno, el agujero que se había formado en su interior –Más concretamente en su corazón– jamás podría llenarse con nada. Sasuke la encerró en un abrazo, recargando su rostro sobre el hombro derecho de la pelirosa, donde deposito un suave beso._

_-¿Por qué, Sasuke…?_

_-Porque es así como las cosas deben ser… Realmente, desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que debía tenerte. ¡Fuiste todo un reto! Pero al final no eres tan especial ni diferente del resto de las mujeres, al final sucumbiste y te entregaste a mí de la forma más hermosa que jamás tuve. Tu cuerpo, tu alma, todo en ti me pertenece y ahora que ya te he tenido, nadie podrá decir que la hija del hokage es un premio inalcanzable. –Subió en un camino de besos hasta su oído, con una delicadeza y cuidado que no encajaba con sus palabras.- ¿En verdad creíste que te amaba? ¡Por kamisama, que ridícula eres! Nada de lo que sucedió se trató de amor, ninguna de mis palabras, ninguna de mis promesas, ninguna de mis acciones pasadas fueron hechas con amor… Lo único que tenías para ofrecerme era el placer de tu cuerpo y ahora lo tengo._

_-¡Sasuke-san, ya basta! –Gritó Lee. _

_-¡Oh, vaya! Parece que otro iluso enamorado tuyo quiere salir en tu defensa pero me temo que llegas tarde, cejotas, ya no tiene mucho que darte que sea de verdadero valor ahora que me he robado su dulce inocencia. _

_-¡Deja de burlarte de esto, lo que dices no tiene nada de gracioso, Sasuke no Baka! –Gritoneó esta vez shikamaru. _

_Una corta risa y como si se tratase de una jodida broma, Sasuke se inclinó hasta besar los labios de la pelirosa que no rehuyó de su contacto pero tampoco fue participe del acto, su mente estaba perdida y sus ojos, que no reflejaban absolutamente nada, estaban inundados en lágrimas que corrieron con fuerza y sin meditación a través de sus pálidas mejillas. Neji, Shino, Kiba; ni tenten, lee, shikamaru, Ino u Chouji pudieron ocultar el malestar que sentían al ver los hombros de la pelirosa temblar bajo el agarre de Sasuke, producto de los actos del mismo Uchiha y las de sus propias palabras. Todo aquello era tan aberrante que les costaba creer que realmente estuviese pasando. Luego de unos minutos, Sasuke abandonó sus labios y le soltó, volviendo a colocar sus manos dentro de los bolsillos en su pantalón y mirando a la Haruno con gran seriedad e indiferencia._

_-Ha quedado todo muy claro, ¿no es así? Nada de lo que paso entre nosotros significó algo para mí. –Siseó pasando de ella y caminando con decisión hacia el resto de sus compañeros.- Todo lo que paso fue por capricho mío, sería bueno que dejaras de creer en los cuentos de hadas, Sakura… _

_-Eres un bastardo, Sasuke, ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer algo así? _

_-Porque se me da la gana, Kiba y deja de meterte en los asuntos que no son de tu importancia. Ahora bien, dejemos de pensar en cosas estúpidas y vayamos con el Hokage para ofrecernos como habíamos pactado como miembros para la caza de Menma. _

_-Esta vez tienes razón, Uchiha, pero eso no significa que no deberás responder ante Riosuke por lo que le has hecho a Sakura-san. –Comentó Lee, apretando los puños con ira comprimida mientras miraba de reojo a la Haruno metros tras suyos.- No voy a perdonártelo y aun si me llaman soplón, le diré lo que ha pasado a Riosuke para que pages por lo que has hecho._

_-Lo que hagas no me interesa, cejotas, eres libre de acusarme si quieres… Eso si estas consiente de que al decirlo, automáticamente habrás declarado ante toda la aldea que Sakura Hime es una chica fácil y arruinado, por consiguiente, su reputación. _

_Esta vez, lee fue incapaz de no guardar silencio y darle al Uchiha la razón. _

_-Si ya no hay nada más que decir, vámonos ya._

_Sasuke avanzó sin contemplación al frente siendo seguido por el resto, aunque con cierta reticencia por parte de Ino y Lee, que no estaban muy de acuerdo con dejar sola a Sakura en ese lugar en semejante estado. Sin embargo y considerando la situación, ambos se marcharon para no incomodarla. En soledad, las lágrimas de Sakura se confundieron con la lluvia que empapaba su cuerpo frágil y cansado, el frió no era nada comparado con lo desolada que se sentía por dentro… ¿Cómo es que había sido tan tonta para no verlo antes? Sus manos cubrieron su rostro y su cuerpo se convulsiono con mayor fuerza mientras el espacio se llenaba de sus dolorosos gemidos, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para merecer eso? ¿Tan poco valía, era así como todo el mundo la veía realmente? Ella había sido respetada pero ahora no era nada, no valía nada porque se mostró débil y eso era lo que Sasuke aprovecho para acercarse a ella. _

_Sus sentimientos eran su peor debilidad._

"_**Sakura, ¿es que acaso no lo ves? ¡Él te está engañando, está jugando contigo!"**__ Sakura escuchó fielmente las palabras que Menma le dijo alguna vez. __**"¿Crees realmente que sus palabras y tiernas acciones contigo son porque realmente siente alguna clase de amor por ti?" **__Su temblor comenzó a disminuir y sus gemidos cesaron. __**"Él no sabe que es amor, solo conoce la traición y la ambición de cumplir un mero capricho pasajero: tú." **__Él tenía razón, cada cosa que dijo era verdad y fue tan tonta como para engañarse a sí misma por segunda ocasión. Desde niña le había quedado claro que el mundo y las personas son crueles y egoístas, que todo el mundo gustaba de burlarse y herir a los demás para sus propios fines, ¿entonces cómo es que se permitió olvidarlo? ¡Menma se había convertido en lo que era como consecuencia de esa terrible verdad! Había sido tan tonta e ilusa, ahora ya no existía nada que salvar porque ella misma se encargó de perderlo todo. __**"No debes llorar… Estas personas, este mundo, todos ellos no valen tus lamentos." **__Su cuerpo dejo de sacudirse automáticamente ante ese recuerdo. __**"Este mundo es como un agujero negro que solo busca alimentarse de nosotros, nos hace sufrir y nos empuja a la eterna soledad…" **__Ella siempre había estado sola, siempre luchado sola, ¿Qué le impedía seguir adelante del mismo modo? __**"Nos arrebata lo que más amamos y a cambio solo recibimos dolor y desesperanza."**_

_La lluvia alentó un poco pero no dejo de car sobre Konoha y en el silencio que invadía la aldea, el corazón de Sakura cambió y emitió un rugido profundo, lleno de ira y rabia contra el mundo y las personas que tan cruelmente le habían traicionado. No había nada en que creer, no había nadie en quien confiar, solo existía la fuerza que la soledad te da ante ese oscuro y cruel mundo al que ella se enfrentaba día a día; su postura encorvada y derrotada se irguió de nuevo, con fuerza y desafío a la par en que sus manos dejaban de ocultar su rostro, el cual Sakura mostró sin ningún ápice de sentimiento de por medio más allá de la frialdad de sus ojos y la indiferencia de sus gesticulaciones llenas de nada. Menma había tenido razón aquella vez, los nueve novatos y Sasuke también tenían su parte de razón: ella era ingenua ante un mundo que no tiene nada de bueno. _

_Pero eso ya no volvería a ser así, la inocente Sakura había muerto al fin._

* * *

_Disculpen la tardanza! Tuve algunas complicaciones de salud y no había podido escribir absolutamente nada U.U De igual manera agradezco a todos los que comentan y siguen la historia, ojala el capítulo fuese de su agrado. Prometo que la siguiente actualización será mucho más pronto de lo que imaginan ¡Hasta luego!_


	37. Chapter 37

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 37: Ciclo del dolor**_

.

_-¿Esto es todo lo que Konoha puede enviar para asesinarme?_

_Sasuke alzó difícilmente el rostro hacia la distancia donde yacía Namikaze Menma totalmente pulcro e intocable sobre aquella antigua estructura tan conocida por su relevancia histórica. El valle del fin se había convertido en el campo de batalla donde algunos ninjas de Konoha pretendían enfrentarse contra el imponente poder del jinchuriki del Kyuubi, quien aparentemente estaba ahí por mera casualidad. Aunque el propósito nunca había sido dejarle con vida, ninguno de sus colegas ni él mismo habían podido tocarle, ninguno era capaz de estar cerca de herirlo. __**Menma Namikaze era un ser inalcanzable. **__Apretó sus manos sobre la tierra mojada y maldijo en voz alta, si usase su verdadero poder, él podría darle la paliza de su vida al hombre que yacía frente suyo y sin embargo, existían muchas razones para no atreverse a mostrar su fuerza: aun si ya se había desecho de Danzou, existían riesgosos enemigos en el consejo; usar su poder podía causar más daños que beneficios y debía ser sincero, el motivo más grande era que una parte de su ser en verdad no quería matarlo. __Aunque Menma no tenía ninguna clase de problema con asesinarle a él. __El jinchuriki bajó de la estatua que representaba a Senju Hashirama y aterrizó con elegancia al pie del lugar donde Sasuke reposaba inmóvil por sus heridas; se miraron intensamente, intentando reconocerse a través de los ojos del otro como asían antaño… _

_**Pero ninguno fue capaz de observarse con claridad, empañados entre tanto odio y desesperación. **_

_-Me has decepcionado mucho, Sasuke, a estas alturas creía que eras capaz de igualarme pero me equivoque. Sigues siendo un debilucho bueno para nada que se oculta tras las faldas de esa ridícula fachada tuya, por esa absurda promesa que tienes con el idiota de tu hermano._

_-No t-te atrevas a hablar mal de él… _

_-¡Pero que idiotez! Tú podrías superar al imbécil de Itachi, fácilmente podrías ser un digno rival para mí pero eres tan patético como para temerle a tu propio avance. Tengo tanta lastima por ti… Tal vez debería ir a asesinar a tu hermano y traerte su cabeza, puede que eso pueda darte un incentivo para pelear. _

_-C-Cállate…_

_-¡No, mejor aún! ¿Qué te parece si traigo la cabeza de tu adorada Sakura-chan? ¿Qué opinas, eso te pondría furioso, no? _

_-¡Eres un hijo de puta, no te atrevas a…! –Menma le interrumpió presionando su cabeza contra el suelo con su pie._

_-¡Eso es! Esa mirada, ese rostro lleno de rencor es justo lo quería ver pero no es suficiente. Voy a obligarte a mostrarme ese poder oculto que tienes, me encargare de que veas como le arrebato la vida a la estúpida de Sakura y luego me deleitaré viéndote sufrir. Quiero que te retuerzas de dolor y vengas a mi loco de ira. ¡Nuestra pelea será elevada al mismo estatus que el de estos dos hombre legendarios! _

_Sasuke se quejó en su sitio y miró con amplia dificultad el rostro de Menma, quien ya preparaba su ataque. Los ojos azules del Namikaze se iluminaron con ansiedad ante el derramamiento próximo de sangre y no ocultó su placer de ver a quien sería su futuro rival temblando de nervios ante su poder. _

_-¡Oh vamos! No debes temer, gatito asustadizo, no voy a matarte, no hasta que seas tú mismo quien venga a mi luego de haberte arrebatado lo único que hay de valor en tu patética vida… -Una sonrisa malévola se formó en sus labios.- Te lastimare lo suficiente solo para que puedas verlo: la aldea, Itachi, Sakura… ¡A todos ellos voy a arrancártelos de las manos, todos van a morir!_

_Y justo en el instante en que se disponía a atacar, la presencia de otra persona apareció y arremetió con una potente patada contra su persona, lanzando a Menma algunos metros atrás ante tan inesperado ataque. Sasuke observó con impresión a su salvador, cuyo cabello rosado se meció con el viento y Menma, a la par, se incorporó mirando con atención a Sakura Haruno. Por primera vez, los ojos de Menma fueron incapaces de reconocer en ella a la tierna y dulce chica de la que alguna vez se hubiese enamorado; por primera vez sus ojos fueron incapaces de obtener una imagen clara de sus pensamientos o esencia y por la confusa gesticulación en Sasuke, Menma supo que algo en ella realmente había cambiado. Una sonrisa burlona se hizo presente, negándose a la idea de que la Haruno no era la misma que atacó tiempo atrás._

_-¡Vaya, vaya! Tú otra vez… Esto sí que es algo inesperado, ¿tratas de interponerte de nuevo en mi camino, Sakura Hime? ¿Has venido a salvar a tus amigos y a tu amado "Sasuke-kun"…? -El fuego iluminó la fiera mirada de Sakura quien lentamente condujo su mano al mango de su katana y la desenvainó, amenazando a distancia al Namikaze que no pudo ocultar su diversión.- ¿Es enserio? No importa cuántas veces lo intentes, Hime, nada va a cambiar… Pudiste haberme vencido durante los entrenamientos de Kakashi pero esto ya no es un juego de niños._

_-¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡Lárgate en este instante! –Gritó Sasuke._

_-¡Corre, Sakura, ju, ju, ju! Pero ya es un poco tarde para tomar esa opción… No tengo ningún interés en dejar marchar a ninguno con vida. Este sitio se convertirá en su lugar de repo…_

_Una ráfaga de viento y Menma fue incapaz de completar su oración; Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que veía, manteniéndose estupefacto ante lo que acababa de ocurrir: Sakura estaba frente a Menma y su katana reposaba en el interior del costado derecho del mismo. La sangre comenzó a fluir y eso activó la conciencia del Namikaze, haciéndolo quejarse de dolor ante el filo del arma; Sakura no mostraba ninguna clase de miedo o pesar de haberlo atacado, de hecho, parecía que poco le importaba el hecho de estar yendo en contra de sus propios principios. Menma se movió hacia atrás para librarse de su espada, sin embargo Sakura no perdió el tiempo y volvió a atacar, sin tregua ni titubeo, obligando al pelinegro a esforzarse realmente en esquivar sus mortíferos golpes hasta que en un descuido, la pelirosa fue capaz nuevamente de dar en su blanco. _

_El corte sobre su pecho fue limpio y potente, aparentemente vacío pero conducido con una fuerza e intención bien conocida para Menma quien cayó de rodillas al suelo ante el dolor de la herida luego de retroceder lo suficiente para no quedar expuesto de nueva cuenta al filo de la katana. Sus orbes azulados observaron con absoluta impresión a la pelirosa Haruno e identificó en sus ojos el claro anhelo de sangre que caracterizaba a un asesino y entendió entonces que era lo que había cambiado en ella. Sasuke se incorporó un poco, intentando de algún modo entender qué demonios era lo que estaba sucediendo y como era que se había dado aquel drástico giro en la situación. Algunos de sus acompañantes de misión despertaron en el momento justo para ver con la misma nerviosa atención el enfrentamiento entre aquellos que alguna vez fuesen los mejores amigos. Menma exhaló aire, posando su mano sobre el corte sangrante de su pecho mientras que Sakura limpiaba la sangre de su katana con un simple movimiento. _

_-He fallado… Una herida como esa no será suficiente para exterminar a alguien que lleva en su interior a una bestia de cola. _

_-Ya entiendo. P-Parece ser que al final… te has decidido por venir por mi vida, ¿no es así, Hime? _

_-Ese día en que te conocí… No solo me salvaste de los brabucones sino que también te convertiste en mi amigo, luego de la muerte de mis padres fuiste lo único que aferraba mi ser a este mundo… Te quise tanto que llegue a pensar que realmente te amaba y tal vez quise creer que algún día podría hacerlo: pensé que me enamoraría de ti y así te compensaría por todo lo que hiciste por mí a través de todos esos años pero aun así… -Sus orbes se ocultaron tras su cabello, a la par en que sus mandíbulas se apretaban con fuerza.- A pesar de que decías que yo era todo para ti, la verdad es que en tus ojos no se reflejaba esa verdad. Al igual que yo cometiste el error de creer que me amabas y te aferraste a la idea de que solo conmigo serías feliz… ¿No es extraño? Es tu alma la única inocente en medio de toda la oscuridad que te rodea y así se mantiene aun cuando has matado a tantos inocentes… Pero no te culpo, Menma, nada de esto es culpa tuya. _

_-¿Qué se supone que es todo eso? No quiero tu lastima… He cargado con un destino lleno de odio y dolor al que intente evadir gracias a ti. Si en algo tienes razón es que me equivoque al creer que en todos ustedes podría salir de la oscuridad y ser mejor; yo jamás estuve destinado a ser feliz, a amar y ser amado, lo único a lo que aspiro ahora es al poder absoluto y someterlos a todos ante mí. –Sakura alzó la mirada al pelinegro._

_-Si hubiera dicho la verdad, si al menos hubiésemos tenido tiempo para ser sinceros, tal vez todo esto jamás hubiese pasado. _

_-…Ya es muy tarde. Nada puede borrar lo que ha pasado y tampoco existe la posibilidad de remediarlo. En este momento, solo queda una solución viable… ¿Lo sabes, no es así, Sakura Hime? _

_-Respóndeme una cosa antes, Menma, ¿en verdad estas bien con todo esto? El dolor que llevas a cuestas… ¿Crees ser capaz de seguir viviendo con ese sufrimiento? –El Namikaze entrecerró sus ojos con pesar._

_-No, nada está bien… El agujero que llevo se ha alimentado de ese dolor por tantos años que este cuerpo no puede soportarlo, no hay nada que pueda llenarlo y motivado por el odio, no soy capaz de detenerme en causar al resto el mismo dolor que yo. –Repentinamente, sus orbes se tiñeron del rojo.- Ya es muy tarde para salvarme, este mundo que tanto amamos, me encargaré de llevarlo al fondo de la desesperación… ¡Voy a consumirlos, absolutamente todo desaparecerá!_

_-En ese caso, la respuesta es sencilla. _

_Menma gruñó cual bestia y de su cuerpo comenzó a emerger el maligno chakra del Kyuubi que, prontamente, formó la primera cola de las nueve. Una sonrisa vacía se formó en los labios de Sakura mientras su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad nata de los días felices pero que no cuadraba mucho con el vacío en sus ojos y la lágrima que corrió por su mejilla derecha. El cielo se oscureció y el sonido de los truenos anunció la pronta caída de la lluvia._

_-Vas a morir y en esta ocasión no habrá nadie que pueda salvarte… -Sakura empuñó su arma, dispuesta al combate._

_-Eso está bien, no tengo nada que perder ahora. Sin embargo aún no me doy por vencida, no voy a descansar hasta detenerte y traerte de regreso pero si eso no llega a ser posible, si es nuestro destino enfrascarnos en una batalla donde solo uno de los dos puede sobrevivir… Debes tener en cuenta esto, Menma: Si yo muero, _tú vendrás conmigo.

_-S-Sakura, ¿acaso tú…? –Susurró Sasuke ante sus palabras._

_El jinchuriki le miró por un largo instante, reconociendo a través de sus verdosas pupilas la fidelidad de una promesa que Sakura no planeaba romper, una promesa que no llevaba ningún rastro de mentira de por medio en sus palabras y esta vez, Menma fue incapaz de no depositar toda su fe ella. De algún modo Sakura estaba prometiéndole la paz que necesitaba, una que solo la muerte podría darle y dadas las circunstancias, él no planeaba permitir que el término de su sufrimiento se esfumara con su derrota y regreso a la aldea. Por primera vez ambos estaban siendo sinceros con sus sentimientos. Su gesto cambió a uno de total seriedad mientras le miraba._

_-Que así sea entonces, Hime. _

_Y así ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, dispuestos a terminar definitivamente lo que habían empezado alguna vez durante la destrucción de Konoha; en silencio y con los ojos inundados en lamentaciones, el resto observo el declive definitivo del equipo 7._

_._

_-¿Informe?_

_-Menma logró escapar, aunque recibió heridas de gravedad es seguro que sobreviva por la habilidad regenerativa que le otorga el Kyuubi._

_Riosuke soltó un suspiro conduciendo una mirada a los dos únicos miembros del consejo que no evitaron mostrarse nerviosos de ese acontecimiento. Luego su verdosa mirada se volvió al frente y analizó a cada uno de los shinobi que habían partido en aquella misión para exterminar a la bestia Namikaze, si bien las lesiones en sus cuerpos no habían sido de gravedad, más de alguno tendría que verse restringido de cualquier actividad shinobi. Especialmente Sasuke Uchiha, quien parecía haber sido el que se llevó lo peor del caso y ciertamente no le extrañaba, todos sabían del odio que Menma Namikaze tenía contra el Uchiha. _

_-Ya veo, aunque la misión consistía en eliminarlo, es una suerte que ninguno de ustedes perdiera la vida. Siendo a Menma contra quien han paleado, deben considerarse afortunados de seguir con vida y como hokage, reconozco su esfuerzo, estoy aliviado de que regresaran a Konoha. - Otro suspiró y Riosuke se reclinó en el respaldo de su asiento.- Por otro lado y a pesar de que el Kyuubi le proporciona una curación más pronta, dudo mucho que Menma intente buscar venganza pronto. Así que por el momento, estamos a salvo, ya me encargare de fortificar la vigilancia de la aldea._

_-Entonces, nosotros nos retiramos. –Siseó el líder del grupo._

_-Todos pueden irse a excepción de Sasuke Uchiha, hay algunas cosas que debe aclarar._

_Ante la orden de la anciana del consejo, Sasuke se limitó a quedarse quieto en su lugar, a la espera de que sus compañeros de viaje salieran de la oficina. Luego de ello, la anciana mujer entrecerró los ojos entorno a él con profunda seriedad. _

_-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Uchiha-san? _

_-No entiendo a qué se refiere con ello, el informe ha sido bastante claro si me lo pregunta: Nos topamos con Menma, peleamos y casi nos venció hasta que Sakura apareció… Supongo que el resto es fácil de deducir. _

_-No nos referimos precisamente a eso… Quisiéramos que nos digas tu percepción con respecto a la pelea que tuvieron Menma y Sakura Hime. –Exclamó el otro anciano, sorbiendo un poco de su te.- Necesitamos saber con lujos de detalles como fue que eso paso para entender su resolución._

_-¿Su resolución? ¿De qué están hablando? _

_Riosuke suspiró por tercera vez, aunque en esta ocasión lo hizo con verdadero cansancio y pesar para sorpresa de Sasuke, quien siempre había considerado al Haruno alguien totalmente ajeno a esas reacciones tan deprimentes; el hokage provisional se levantó de su sitio y se encaminó hasta detenerse frente al enorme ventanal que le permitía observar la aldea._

_-Sakura vino a verme mientras ustedes eran examinados y tratados de sus heridas en el hospital… No quiso dar muchos detalles sobre su pelea y también se negó al tratamiento médico, no sé qué demonios fue lo que paso allá fuera pero ella… Ella no es la misma, cambió. –Su mirada se volvió sobre Sasuke con preocupación.- ¡Ni siquiera sabía que se marchó detrás de ustedes! Cuando estuvo aquí frente mío y comenzó a decir todas esas cosas… Kami-sama me perdone, pero no pude reconocer a mi sobrina._

_-Tememos que su enfrentamiento con el chico bestia le haya causado algún mal psicológico, tal vez algún trauma derivado de tantas tragedias le está ocasionando este cambio tan repentino… Aunque como miembros del consejo, no estamos en contra de lo que a decidido. _

_-¿De qué elección están hablando, señora? ¿Qué es lo que Sakura vino a decirles? _

_-Hime se ha propuesto voluntariamente a apoyar con las cuestiones políticas de la aldea, dada su reputación como hija del anterior hokage, su influencia y manejo en el asunto traerá grandes beneficios a la aldea, además de ser una carta abierta a la resolución de las problemáticas que enfrenta Konoha con otras aldeas shinobi… _

_-…Pero eso no ha sido todo, de hecho, eso no es lo más importante del asunto. –El otro anciano completo las palabras de su compañera.- Realmente ella es digna de llevar el título de princesa de Konohagakure._

_Riosuke apretó las mandíbulas y sus ojos se oscurecieron, dándole a Sasuke una mala sensación con respecto a lo que escucharía a continuación._

_-Sakura decidió rotundamente enfrentarse a Menma y darle muerte por su propia mano…._

_._

_-¡Eres una maldita perra!_

_Sasuke jadeó con cansancio mientras recorría las calles de Konoha, buscando desesperadamente a su pelirosa compañera hasta que sus orbes lograron verla en medio de una aparente trifulca con Minato Namikaze justo en el momento en que el rayo amarillo había propinado una bofetada al rostro de Sakura, quien no pareció inmutarse ante su golpe. La ira de Minato era incontrolable, tanto así que Kushina ni siquiera se atrevía a intervenir en defensa de la princesa de Konoha. La mano del Namikaze sujetó a Sakura del brazo fuertemente, acercándola amenazadoramente a él._

_-Maldita. No te basto con provocar que Menma perdiera la razón, no te fue suficiente con que colocaran su nombre en el libro bingo, sino que ahora también te has declarado como su asesina. ¡¿Cómo demonios es que te has atrevido a hacerlo?! ¡Menma te considero su amiga y tú lo traicionaste!_

_-En efecto… Menma es mi amigo y es precisamente por ello que debo ser yo quien le asesine… -El rubio gruñó._

_-¡¿Y aun tienes el descaro de decir que mi hijo es tu amigo?! ¡Tú eres la culpable, tú y ese mocoso Uchiha me arrebataron a mi hijo!_

_La risa que Sakura evocó que todos los espectadores –incluido Sasuke– se mostrasen totalmente cohibidos; la pelirosa reía con fuerza, casi de la misma forma en que hace una persona que a perdido la razón, con un tono tan frío que atemorizaría a cualquiera que le escuchase. Al cabo de unos instantes dejo de reír y miró con arrogancia al Namikaze._

_-¿Qué yo te arrebate a tu hijo? No seas ridículo, Menma dejo de serlo desde el primer momento en que lo convertiste en jinchuriki, ¡tú perdiste el derecho de llamarte su padre cuando le diste la espalda! ¿Crees que no se nada, Minato? ¡¿Te crees menos culpable cuando has sido tu quien le ha hecho blanco del odio colectivo?! ¡¿Crees que no cargas culpa de nada pero jamás conociste a tu hijo e ignoraste su dolor?! –Minato fue soltándola de su agarre, temeroso y culpable.- Todos en la aldea gustan de señalar a otros, culpan a Menma de lo que es pero ninguno se ha mirado a si mismo al espejo. ¡Ninguno de ustedes ha visto su monstruo interior! Patéticos… ¡Es debido a ustedes que juzgan anticipadamente que Menma perdió la razón; es por ti, Minato, que tu hijo cayo fácilmente en las garras del Kyuubi! _

_-C-Cállate… Eso es mentira. ¡Solo estas intentando confundirnos! _

_-Puedes buscar la excusa que quieras, puedes pasar el resto de tu vida culpándome si es lo que quieres por que a final de cuentas también ha sido culpa mía lo que sucedió… No importa, ya he perdido demasiadas cosas como para preocuparme por lo que tú puedas opinar o hacerme. –Sakura le fulminó con la mirada, a él y a toda la aldea con total repugnancia.- Yo soy la hija del hokage y mi deber es mantener la aldea sana y salva de cualquiera de sus enemigos pero créame que más que por esa razón, lo hago pensando en el bienestar de Menma… Él es mi amigo y si debo matarlo para evitar que siga sufriendo, lo haré, no pienso cambiar de opinión al respecto. _

_Sin una palabra más, la pelirosa se escabulló entre la multitud y se encaminó hacia su hogar, perdiéndose prontamente entre las calles de Konoha, sin embargo y algunas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa, una mano detuvo su andar bruscamente. Sasuke le sostenía por la muñeca mientras regulaba su respiración y la miraba con notable preocupación de por medio; ella ni siquiera se giró a observarle, no hacía falta hacerlo para saber quién estaba reteniéndola. _

_-Suéltame._

_-¿T-Te encuentras bien? _

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora, suéltame. –Ordenó._

_-¿Por qué es que has decidido algo así, Sakura? No lo entiendo… Realmente intento comprender que es lo que te ha llevado a esto pero no logro entender, necesito que me expliques… -Ella dio un sutil respingo pero no emitió palabra alguna.- ¡Maldición, Sakura! No te quedes en silencio… ¡Habla, dime algo por favor! ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera? _

_-¿Por qué?_

_Sin siquiera esperarlo Sakura dio una fuerte golpe en el estómago de Sasuke con su puño izquierdo, provocando que el muchacho perdiera el equilibrio y retrocediera algunos pasos tras soltarla; sin embargo aquello no fue suficiente para ella y volvió a golpearlo, esta vez asentando un rodillazo al rostro del Uchiha que cayó de espaldas hasta toparse directamente contra una pared. La sangre brotó de su boca y nariz sin control mientras intentaba recuperar el aire sosteniéndose el estómago con dolor; Sakura reposó su pierna derecha un costado de la cabeza del pelinegro, manteniéndola recargada contra la pared de modo que, al encorvar un poco su cuerpo, se viese aún más amenazante de lo que ya podía ser. Sus orbes jade le observaron fijamente, rebosantes de ira._

_-¿Quién te crees para hablarme de este modo, _Uchiha_? Eres el menos indicado para pedir explicaciones, de hecho, tú menos que nadie tiene derecho alguno de cuestionar mis decisiones. Ahora sé cómo trabajas y no volveré a caer en tus engaños, no pretendas fingir que te interesa lo que me pase por que ya antes has dejado claro que no es así. –Sasuke se quejó una vez que su mano jaloneó con fuerza de su cabellera, obligándole a mirarla de frente.- Eres un desgraciado. Aun con todas tus mentiras y traiciones tienes el descaro de venir y hacer toda una escena… No quiero que vuelvas a acercárteme, no quiero saber ni recibir nada de ti, ¡tú simple presencia me causa asco!__** …No te perdonaré…**__ Lo que me hiciste, jamás te lo perdonaré. _

_-…No lo entiendes, ¡e-eso no es…! _

_-Debería matarte, debería hacerte pagar por ello… Pero no lo haré, poner mi esfuerzo en alguien como tu… Hn, __**tú**__**no lo vales**__. Ya he perdido el interés en ti pero no por ello olvidaré lo que hiciste. –Soltando su cabello, Sakura se separó de él.- Así que te lo diré una sola vez: cualquiera que sea tu intención y si es que aprecias tu vida, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí. ¿Entendido?_

_Sasuke pensó en ese instante en lo equivocado que estuvo al tomar esa ruta, había sido un terrible error de su parte el suponer que al herirla de aquel modo podría mantenerla segura; ingenuamente había creído que luego de asesinar a Menma, ella podría perdonarle al explicarle las cosas. Sakura tuvo una reacción diferente a la que él quiso provocar y ahora nada tenía sentido: Quién tuvo que sellar su destino de muerte con Menma no fue él, sino Sakura. Era él quién debía enfrentarse a muerte con Menma una y otra vez; era él quien debía intentar hacerlo entrar en razón a través de esas batallas hasta lograr traerle de vuelta o en su defecto, matarlo; era él quien debía llevar la pesada carga que ahora reposaba sobre los hombros de su amada pelirosa como una fuerza inamovible. La Haruno parecía estar a punto de marcharse pero Sasuke se lo impidió al comenzar a hablar, arrepentido y desesperado por enmendar las cosas._

_-L-Lo siento, debí haberte dicho la verdad y no mentirte, ¡Pero no existía otra forma en la que yo pudiera pensar para mantenerte a salvo! Es por eso que no puedes pedirme algo así, no ahora que me doy cuenta de mi estupidez. ¡No ahora que veo que el daño que te he causado es lo que te ha llevado a esto! Te he orillado a doblegarte ante los otros, te he obligado a romper con tus propios principios… Sakura, por favor, déjame explicarte…_

_-¡No!_

_Sasuke parpadeó totalmente perplejo al ver a Sakura derramar lágrimas mientras irradiaba odio puro y fiel hacia su persona._

_-En verdad que eres molesto, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? Nada de lo que digas hará que esto cambie, para mí no eres más que el inútil chico con quien comparto equipo, ya no significas absolutamente nada para mí y es por eso que no escuchare ni una palabra de ti. –Dijo Sakura dándole la espalda._

_-¿Estás pensando en romper nuestro vínculo? _

_-Solo estoy terminando lo que comenzaste, Uchiha… No puedo dejar que continúes atormentándome, nadie volverá a pisotearme, no a mí: la hija del hokage. _

_-Ya veo… Lo entiendo… Pero no puedo permitirte olvidarme tan fácilmente pese a que he sido yo quien se ha propuesto a alejarte de mí en primer lugar._

_Sakura se giró de nueva cuenta a él y entrecerró sutilmente su mirada, molesta ante lo prepotente que Sasuke se mostraba. Él por su parte mostraba una sonrisa que a sus ojos jade mostraban arrogancia y vileza, aunque la realidad era que en ese gesto solo existía una amargura imposible de medir._

_-No puedo. Aun si eso te provoca dolor, aun si eso aumenta tu odio hacia mí…. Ahora que las cosas han caído a este punto, es mi capricho mantener mi mal recuerdo apegado a ti. _

_-¡Eres un maldito! Te pasas una vida engañándome con tus palabras y acciones, me engatusaste hasta que te hiciste de mi confianza y luego… No solo has robado mi orgullo, sino que me traicionaste para luego alejarme; sin embargo estas aquí diciendo que hay una razón para todo y que te mantendrás persiguiéndome solo porque se te da la gana. ¿Por qué, Uchiha? ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?! –Sakura agitó su cabeza negativamente con fuerza, recobrando la compostura e indiferencia de un principio.- No sé qué es lo que pretendes pero no lograras que vuelva a caer… No me interesa saber la verdadera razón por la que has hecho esto y tampoco pretendo permitir que un fanfarrón como tu continúe intentando arrastrarme. Puedes fastidiarme la vida si es lo que quieres pero eso no impedirá que destruya el lazo que nos unió alguna vez… No importa cuánto te acerques, no cruzarás la línea de nuevo._

_-¿Sabes? Me pregunto cuánto tiempo podrás pretender que eres capaz de romper ese lazo. –Ella afiló su mirada._

_-¿Qué intentas decir, imbécil? _

_-Digo que es imposible que rompas el lazo que nos une, luego de todas las cosas que pasamos juntos… ¿No crees que es absurdo creer que puedes romperlo como si nada, luego de años de mantenerse? Aun si la situación ha cambiado, dudo de que lo hagas… Después de todo si en verdad no significo nada para ti y me odias, no hubieses dudado en matarme._

_-No te confundas. Ya lo dije: no eres nada para mí. Dejarte vivir es solo un capricho… Así que no tientes tu suerte, podría cambiar de opinión si insistes en esa estupidez, piensa en ello._

_Sakura se marchó sin mirar atrás, aunque sus orbes jade reflejaban una tristeza insuperable; Sasuke por su parte se alegró de que no volviese la vista, así no tendría que verlo derramar lágrimas en su debilidad. En su dolor y sin levantarse del piso, Sasuke pensó que Menma tenía razón: él era un traidor de lo peor; y se mantuvo ahí, en silencio, sumergiéndose en su propio foso de lodo, sumergiéndose en su culpabilidad. El jinchuriki del Kyuubi ya no tenía nada que quitarle en venganza pues, irónicamente, él mismo se había encargado de perder lo que más amaba con su cobardía. Y se ató al sufrimiento que le proporcionaría acercarse a ella con sus tácticas de conquistas, fingiendo que no le dolía tratarla como el resto, fingiendo que Sakura no significaba nada para él._

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Su puño golpeó con fuerza el tronco del frondoso árbol frente a sí sin ninguna pisca de cuidado, arremetiendo con frustración mínima que fue en aumento lentamente. Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que sus peleas con Menma habían comenzado: Prácticamente, aquellos dos mejores amigos se convirtieron en jurados enemigos y cada que se encontraban, una pelea era inminente; sin embargo, Sakura era consciente de que sin percatarse del momento exacto, su instinto asesino hacia el jinchuriki que se había liberado aquella ocasión en que decidió darle muerte, se iba esfumando con cada batalla que tenían. Golpeó nuevamente, sintiendo el ligero escozor en sus nudillos al impactarse contra la madera pero no le importó, continuó descargando su ira de aquel modo porque se sentía débil e incompetente._

_INCOMPLETA_

_Las cosas no volverían a ser como antaño, los lazos que había forjado se rompieron y no existía forma de reconstruirlos, dadas las circunstancias no había esperanza alguna de que aquello fuese posible. La carga que había asumido ese día se volvía cada vez más pesada, cada vez le era más difícil caminar al frente de semejante responsabilidad: Los deberes políticos, los tratados que intentaba firmar con Suna y demás aldeas para establecer la paz, las palabras de su tío ante su posición como hija del Yondaime, su compromiso para asesinar a Menma… Todo estaba llevándola a una situación difícil de superar, se sentía cada vez más culpable, más impotente y sabía que tarde o temprano caería, llegaría un momento en que no podría soportarlo. Las cosas no volverían a ser como antaño, para ese entonces Sakura ya sabía bien que estaba totalmente sola en la vida: La persona a la que amó no solo le traicionó sino que también se la vivía tras su persona, profesando más mentiras para torturarla; los compañeros a los que alguna vez creyó poder llamar amigos le miraban con pena y buscaban la mínima oportunidad para ser amables, pero ella no cometería el error de volver a confiar en alguien; sus familiares eran importantes pero jamás llenarían el vacío que dejaba su familia y que había acrecentado cuando realizó el Edo Tensei y sus padres rechazaran volver a la vida… _

_**Si, estaba completamente sola en el mundo.**_

_Y le dolía porque entre tantas caretas que tenía que usar había terminado por perder su propia esencia; actualmente ni ella misma sabia en que momento sus sentimientos eran reales, no podía distinguirse ni reconocer su reflejo; a sus 16 años, Sakura Haruno se había perdido a sí misma en la soledad. Por gusto propio, por estupidez, por ingenuidad, por cuestión del destino… Cualquiera que fuese el motivo ya no importaba, estaba anclada a un camino que le era confuso pues aún se debatía entre el querer y el no querer continuarlo, estaba anclada a un sendero del cual no podría escapar nunca. Era tarde, demasiado tarde y la poca esperanza que tenia se estaba muriendo, ¿Cómo mantenerla si ya no existían motivos suficientes para ello? Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la presencia de otro chakra cerca al suyo._

_-Detente, Sakura-chan, estás haciéndote deño. –Ella miró a quien le llamaba por sobre su hombro._

_-Lárgate, Kakashi… _

_-Se lo que piensas pero debes entender que esto no es culpa tuya. Nada de lo que paso es tu culpa. –Sakura enfureció._

_-¡Mentiroso! ¿Qué no es mi culpa, que no lo es? ¡No intentes mentirme, no tú! Es mi culpa que Menma se marchase, es mi culpa que Sasuke pudiera usarme a su antojo, es mi culpa que el equipo al que quería como una familia ahora este… ¡Todo, absolutamente todo es por mi causa, por ser una maldita estúpida!_

_Sakura reanudó sus golpes contra el árbol con gran fuerza, ¿es que Kakashi era tan ingenuo? Habían sido sus propias elecciones las que ocasionaron la caída del equipo: Menma, Sasuke y ella eran los únicos responsables; era injusto que la vida se ensañase con ellos luego de haberles dado tanta felicidad… ¿Por qué venia la vida a quitárselos todo? El mundo era cruel y despiadado, ellos terminaron siendo parte de un juego del que ninguno podría salir ganador y del cual, lo único que obtendrían seria conocer la desolación. Apretó sus mandíbulas y golpeó, una y otra vez, sin percatarse del momento en que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar._

_-Este mundo es como un infierno ante mis ojos… No merezco que estés aquí haciéndome compañía ni que intentes reconfortarme. La esperanza solo me ha dado sufrimiento, pérdidas… ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos para merecer tantas tragedias? ¡¿Por qué a nosotros?! N-No me importaría que yo sufriera si no hubiese arrastrado a las personas que amaba conmigo y me duele…–Sakura detuvo por última vez su puño, temblando.- Soy consciente de que mi deber es matar a Menma; soy consciente de que no puedo perdonar a Sasuke después de lo que ha hecho y sin embargo… __**No puedo odiarlos**__… Y lo peor es que ya es tarde para volver atrás. En esta situación solo existe una salida y lo sabes, sensei…_

_Kakashi fue incapaz de no correr a ella y abrazarla, reconfortándola en medio del pesar que estaba saliendo, intentando de algún modo hacerla comprender que nada de lo que estaba diciendo era verdad y que aún tenía escapatoria… Pero no era así y él lo sabía, ambos sabían que ya nunca podrían volver al ayer. Sakura lloró amargamente aferrada a su chaleco jounnin, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma pregunta: _¿Por qué?_; Kakashi únicamente cerró sus ojos, herido, infeliz, porque jamás obtendrían respuesta a aquella cuestión y por qué sabía perfectamente lo que su alumna quería darle a entender con sus últimas palabras._

_-¿Qué debo hacer para no perderte a ti también? ¿Cómo puedo hacerte olvidar esa salida a la que quieres recurrir? _

_-Eso es imposible, Kakashi-sensei… Aunque me esperara otro infierno diferente, no voy a retractarme de este camino, ya no me queda nada más a que aferrarme… _

_En silencio, el único ojo visible del ninja copia derramó una única lágrima tras las palabras de su alumna; una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sakura, desolada y sin esperanza alguna. _

_-Mi única alternativa, la única forma de liberarme y liberarlos… __Es la muerte__._

_**Los recuerdos se desploman y se despiden luego de mostrar sus memorias… Y ella cae en una ligera inconciencia antes de su despertar. Sus ojos ven, sus oídos oyen, pero sus labios no pronuncian palabras y sin embargo, aun cuando el momento que se produjo en su sueño duro apenas breves instantes, ella se encargó de grabar aquellas palabras en su mente para que al despertar, automáticamente recordase que ese instante no era parte de sus memorias sino un anuncio de una trágica y preocupante situación.**_

""L-Lo siento mucho, Sakura Hime, he fallado. Él está usándole, está engañando a Menma_**. **_Hime-sama, por favor… Ayúdame…"

* * *

Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer sus hermosos comentarios y sobre todo sus deseos de mejorar mi salud, espero que pronto se me pase la crisis y a la par, también deseo disculparme por la demora causada de esta enfermedad que hasta el momento me impide llevar a cabo muchas de mis actividades favoritas. Ojala me tengan paciencia :D ¿Qué les parece el capitulo de hoy? Para quienes querían regresar al mundo real, pues bien, este es el ultimo capitulo dentro de las memorias de nuestros personajes así que pronto veremos que sucederá con los protagonistas :3

He querido responder sus comentarios pero aun no tengo el momento preciso, de nuevo una disculpa U.u Sin embargo, al parecer muchos odiaron a Charasuke y su conducta (¿y quien no lo haría?) pero en su defensa solo puedo decir que ese muchacho, aun si todo lo hace mal, intenta ver por Sakura Hime... Aunque como vimos, sus teorías pueden resultar más contraproducentes que benéficas. Como siempre agradezco su apoyo a la historia y sus mensajes deseandome me recupere proto (ojala si sea así); de igual forma, saben que cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia u opinion que tengan, pueden dejarmela saber a traves de un review.

Intentare no tardar mucha la proxima vez, hasta luego!


	38. Chapter 38

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 38: Incierto amanecer**_

.

-…Has despertado.

Sakura parpadeó confusamente, reconociendo la voz de la persona que le acompañaban en la carpa. Impasible y con lentitud se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en el diminuto catre, enfocando su vista únicamente a sus propias manos aferradas a la sabana que le cubría, incapaz de mirar a los ojos al sujeto que ahora sabía la verdad de su persona; Sasuke Uchiha le miraba atentamente algunos pasos lejos de ella, manteniéndose de brazos cruzados ante Sakura. El silencio fue tenso y ninguno sabía con exactitud qué era lo que debía decirse luego de lo que había pasado hasta que fue la pelirosa quien lo rompió, suspirando largamente.

-¿Has visto todo lo que querías?

-Hmp

-… ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Me desenmascararas frente a la alianza? ¿Me mataras, te decidirás por destruir Konoha luego de que te engañase y te llevase a una travesía con un resultado nulo…? Si, seguramente eso es lo que estás pensando hacer y no me extraña en lo absoluto. –Carcajeó socarronamente pero sin afán de alegría.- El Sasuke Uchiha de este mundo es un vengador, apuesto a que no tolera que le mientan ¿he? Está bien, puedes hacer lo que desees… Ahora no hay nada que te ate para hacer lo que quieras. La yo de este instante no tiene nada que perder…

Sasuke se acercó silenciosamente a ella sin despegar sus oscuros ojos de su persona hasta detenerse totalmente frente a la pelirosa que, aun así, no alzó su mirada a él. Si el pelinegro le mataba en ese momento su dolor se terminaría, aunque lamentaba no haber podido ser de ayuda para su otro yo; aunque pudiese ser que con su muerte, la Sakura de ese mundo regresase… Cerró sus orbes con una extraña y aberrantica tranquilidad ante su incierto futuro, dadas las circunstancias ya no deseaba pelear, se sentía tan avergonzada y vacía; recordar su pasado al fin le había llevado a la tan ansiada caída que predijo durante su conversación con su verdadero sensei aquel día de lluvia. De algún modo y por muy masoquista que fuese, el saber que moriría a manos de Sasuke…_ Realmente la hacía muy feliz._ Él alzó su mano y Sakura esperó con ansiedad un ataque que jamás llegó… La mano que se suponía debería estar atravesando alguna parte de su cuerpo reposó sobre su rosada cabellera y le acarició, como en su niñez habría de hacer su padre; su rostro se alzó automáticamente mirándole con los ojos ensanchados y con la confusión bien marcada en sus gesticulaciones. Por su parte, Sasuke simplemente le observó por algunos minutos –que bien para Sakura fueron horas– para luego bajar aquella mano y golpear con dos de sus dedos, la frente de la Haruno.

-…No podía creer que tú hablases sobre el dolor con tanta firmeza… Pero ahora lo entiendo. Tú comprendes lo que es sufrir y quisiste ayudarme porque comprendes mi dolor… Y yo…

_Algo en el interior de Sakura reventó, llenándola de amarga ira y reproche._

-¿P-Por qué estás diciéndome esto? …Se supone que deberías odiarme, ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué demonios siempre eres tan confuso?! ¡Te odio, a ti más que a nadie! ¡Te metiste en mis memorias ¿y ahora quieres expiarte por ello?! ¡Bastardo, insensible!… ¿Por qué estas intentando destruirme todo el tiempo? –Bajó la vista pero él alzó su rostro sujetando su mentón; Sakura evitó observar fijamente sus ojos.- E-Es injusto… Todo en este mundo parece estar constantemente al acecho, recordándome que mi dolor jamás se desvanecerá… Aun si intento ayudarles, termino por echar todo a perder. Y luego vienes y me miras de ese modo tan… _Comprensivo_… Casi hasta parece que dices las cosas con sinceridad.

-Hn, lo hago.

-Eso no es posible. No importa que tan convincente puedas escucharte al hablar, sigues siendo un desconocido para mí, uno que es la viva imagen del hombre que me traicionó… No, no puedo creerte… El que digas todas estas cosas y te comportes tan amable conmigo… No puedo confiar en algo así otra vez para terminar de nuevo rota.

-Yo no soy él.

-¿Lo crees así?

Sakura sonrió con malicia y sus orbes se encontraron al fin con los orbes oscuros de Sasuke, quien distinguió perfectamente el despecho que iba a expresar; la que hablaba en ese momento era la joven que se había manchado con la oscuridad del odio y el sufrimiento, la niña que deseaba buscar un momento justo para sacar el veneno que le había estado consumiendo durante largos años. Ella se deshizo del agarre sobre su mentón con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y alzó el rostro con socarronería mientras sus ojos lo miraban sin reflejo alguno en sus orbes jade.

-Se todo lo que has hecho… No eres una blanca palomita ¿he? No solo te largaste de tu aldea sino que también traicionaste e intentaste asesinar a tus amigos… Dices no ser como él pero parece que ambos tienen una habilidad en común: _la traición. _Ambos son unos traidores que engañan y ven por sus propios beneficios sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso traerá, que se no se detienen en su arrogancia y mienten para conseguir lo que desean de los otros para luego desecharlos como basura… -La pelirosa sintió satisfacción al ver el semblante del Uchiha oscurecerse ante sus palabras.- Sasuke me traicionó, me utilizó y me desechó, ¡Y todo lo ha hecho por mera diversión!... Ahora dime, "Sasuke-kun", ¿Qué es lo que tú le has quitado a "Sakura-chan"? ¿Cuánto tardará para que ella sufra lo mismo que yo? Ella te ama, no hay duda alguna de ello… Pero tú no eres capaz de apreciar eso, no lo hiciste en tu niñez ¿cómo demonios creí que lo harías en tu adolescencia?... ¿Cuántas veces la has humillado, subestimado y herido?... _¿Cuántas veces has tratado de asesinarla? _

-Estas entrando en un terreno peligroso… Te lo advierto.

-Sea como sea, sabes que tengo razón: Tú y él **no** son diferentes. No importa cuanto lo niegues, no importa si hay un universo o situación distinta de por medio, el resultado es el mismo… Mentirás, traicionarás y destruirás sin contemplación, _ese es tu camino_. –Sus ojos llamearon con furia entorno a Sasuke.- A Konoha, a Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura-chan… ¡Vas a destruirlos a todos! ¿Y sabes a quién le tocara la peor parte? ¿Sabes quién será la persona que sufrirá más? ¡Tú vas a terminar por matarla, terminarás por romper a Sakura-chan con tus propias manos!

Sakura no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar lo que vendría: sin esperarlo, Sasuke había sujetado con fuerza su mentón y la acerco a él, uniendo sus labios con rudeza, besándola con furia y terquedad. Al primer instante no reaccionó, impresionada de aquel acto hasta que sintió la lengua del moreno lamer los suyos, intentando de algún modo hacerla abrir su boca para darle acceso; Sakura comenzó a rebatir contra él usando sus manos para alejarlo de ella empujándole por el pecho e intentando, a la vez, zafarse del agarre que el Uchiha tenía para mantener sus bocas unidas. Pero él no se dio por vencido, debía comprobar algo y dada la brutal insistencia de sus labios, Sakura terminó permitiéndole profundizar el contacto.

Los orbes de Sasuke se mantenían abiertos, observando cada detalle de aquella chica sin dejar de arremeter con fuerza contra sus suaves labios ahora carmesí debido a sus movimientos. Sus oídos la escucharon jadear en medio del potente beso; sus ojos grabaron el furioso sonrojo que sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron con el paso de los segundos; su cuerpo sintió a la perfección sus diminutas manos aferrarse con fuerza a su ropa… Sintió su propia necesidad de ella cuando dejo de sujetarla por el mentón y aseguró su unión tomándola por la nuca; sintió su propia respiración agitarse y también sintió la reconfortante sensación que provenía de saber que ella estaba respondiéndole de la misma forma. Entrecerró ligeramente sus orbes entorno a ella y su mente distorsionó la imagen de aquella chica para presentarla ante sí de una forma más familiar y deseada –inconscientemente– para él: Su cabello rosa era mucho más corto, sus jadeos sonaban un poco más suaves y sus mejillas se encendían con un rojizo aún más dulce y apetecible para sus ojos, tan similar al que ya había visto con frecuencia en su niñez. Sasuke no besaba a Sakura Hime, la hija del Yondaime Hokage; Sasuke besaba a Sakura Haruno, la chica molesta que había terminado por ser su compañera de equipo y la única en todo el mundo que aun con todas sus traiciones no había dejado de amarle.

Un último segundo de fantasía y abandonando sus labios volvió a la realidad.

El Uchiha controló sus reacciones y se dedicó a mirar a la pelirosa con su mente analizando las cosas: Mientras la hija del hokage intentaba recuperar el aliento, Sasuke pensó que aquella chica le atraía mucho, demasiado tal vez y eso lo supo desde el primer instante en que se apareció ante él en aquella celda luego de su captura; era consiente que con el paso de los días y durante la travesía en que se vio inmiscuido para recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano, aquella sutil atracción se había vuelto más fuerte y era por eso, por ser precisamente una cara de la molestia Haruno que no conocía, que tuvo un extraordinario deseo por saber de lo que no conocía sobre Sakura. Su conducta, su forma de hablar, su postura… Todo en ella le era nuevo, jamás había visto esa cara de la molestia y sí, eso explicaba perfectamente por qué le molestaba tanto el hecho de que le tratase tan distante e indiferente al principio del tratado; eso explicaba por qué le molestaba el que dijera que le provocaba asco el besarlo durante la infiltración a la guarida Akatsuki; eso explicaba del por qué se sentía seguro y fiel a ella.

No se trataba de que todo aquello fuese provocado por la Sakura alterna, sino que _era provocado_ _porque_ _**él **__había __**creído**__ que __**ella**__ era la Sakura __**de su mundo**__._

Ahora que sabía la verdad tras ese beso, Sasuke estaba seguro de lo que en verdad sentía con respecto de su ex compañera y eso le preocupó. ¿En qué momento fue que aquella molestia logró colarse en su interior como para ganarse un sitio de relevancia tan grande en él? ¿En qué momento, el vengador Uchiha había permitido que Sakura Haruno hiciese mella en su corazón? ¿Hace cuánto que esto había sucedido y porque hasta ahora él terminó siendo consciente de ello? La pelirosa alterna le miró y en sus orbes jade, Sasuke encontró la respuesta mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño ante ello: No importaba si había roto lazos, no importaba cuanto había proclamado no tener emociones ni cuantas veces había intentado atacarla por considerarla un estorbo… _La realidad es que Sakura Haruno fue importante para Sasuke Uchiha desde el principio. _En su infancia Sakura fue el incentivo que despertaba un instinto de protección, el motivo de su fuerza y la figura de su debilidad; en su adolescencia, representó un estorbo por ser todo de lo que se sentía indigno, de todo lo que temía tener y perder de nuevo, por ser lo único que podía darle la paz que él se negaba a aceptar cegado por el odio y la venganza. Absolutamente todos sus actos, buenos o malos, tenían su origen en Sakura y lo que la misma significaba para su propio ser. Chasqueó la lengua y la observó de nueva cuenta con cierto enojo y reproche de por medio, si esa chica alterna no se hubiese metido en su camino él podría haber seguido engañándose. Bufó y maldijo muchas veces, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con todo eso ahora?

-Debe ser una puta broma…

-¡¿P-Por qué demonios hiciste eso, Uchiha de mierda?! ¡Casi muero de asfixia, shannaro!

-Hn, no es algo que te importe. Además no deberías quejarte, no parecías muy incómoda por ello. –Sonrió de medio lado al verla sonrojarse de nueva cuenta.- De hecho, dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera, ¿no? Pues bien, ya he hecho lo que quería.

-E-Eres un… ¡Eres un maldito y despreciable hijo de puta!

Sakura se lanzó sobre él para golpearlo pero no tuvo tiempo de ello pues Sasuke interceptó su movimiento sujetándola por las dos manos y atrayéndola de nueva cuenta a él, de modo que mientras con una mano aferraba sus dos manos, la otra yacía sobre su cintura. Sakura se sintió un tanto mareada ante la refrescante fragancia masculina que podía sentir directamente del pecho de Sasuke, dado a que su cercanía provocaba que su rostro diese directamente contra su torso y no supo si sentía calor por el enojo o por la vergüenza. Él se mantuvo serio mientras observaba la nada sobre la improvisada carpa donde residían y su mente divagó de nueva cuenta en la compleja verdad de la alterna Sakura y la situación que mantenía a la verdadera Sakura prisionera de un mundo ajeno al suyo. Soltó un suspiro de fastidio y chasqueó la lengua como por enésima vez al sentir como la hija del hokage comenzaba a intentar golpearle aún bajo su agarre.

-¿Podrías dejar de moverte como un gusano y quedarte quieta? Intento pensar.

-¡Ni loca, no volverás a aprovecharte de mí! ¡¿Y a quién le dices gusano, Shannaro?!–Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Aun si eres la alternativa, sigues siendo una molestia.

-¡No me llames así y guárdame respeto, desgraciado!

-Te ayudare… -Sakura se paralizó.

-¿A-Ayudarme? ¡Alto, alto! Acaso… ¿E-Estas diciendo que me ayudaras a volver a casa?

-Hmp, así es.

-¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Kakashi y Tsunade tienen algo que ver con esto?

-Hn, esos dos no tienen nada que ver en mi decisión… Aquella noche viniste a mí para ofrecerme ese trato, me ofreciste una oportunidad para compensar mi pérdida, tanto que incluso arriesgaste tu vida para devolverme a mi hermano… -Exclamó liberando las manos de Sakura pero sin alejarse de ella en ningún momento.- Estoy en deuda contigo y voy compensar lo que has hecho por mí devolviéndote el favor. Solo así… Tal vez así pueda compensar un poco de todo el sufrimiento que has vivido y también… _del que le he provocado a ella…_

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón latía desbocadamente luego de aquellas palabras, ese hombre no solo se había disculpado con ella por haber visto sus recuerdos, sino también por lo que su otro yo había hecho con ella y más aún, estaba intentando remediar su dolor con su apoyo… Pero más importante aún, Sasuke estaba haciendo todo aquello porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él quería remediar todo el daño que le había provocado a su alterna –aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta, tal y como había hecho al susurrar la última parte de su dialogo–; en sus ojos, Sakura Hime vio que en lo más profundo de su alma, Sasuke estaba ofreciéndose a ayudarla no por su "deuda" sino por la "deuda" que tenía con Sakura-chan. _Él estaba intentándolo, Sasuke Uchiha estaba cambiando. _Y no supo si sus lágrimas fueron provocadas por los sentimientos encontrados o porque se encontraba conmovida con las acciones que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a hacer ahora que veía la verdad tras sus emociones. Silenciosamente, Sasuke la acercó un poco más a él y cubrió su frágil persona con sus brazos con notable torpeza. Fuera de la tienda y sin que ninguno de los dos jóvenes lo supiese, Kakashi Hatake miraba el azul del cielo con una ligera sonrisa bajo su máscara oscura, reconfortado de que la pelirosa al fin pudiera liberarse.

Silenciosamente se encaminó de regreso a donde los shinobi de la alianza se reunían para recibir indicaciones y partir definitivamente a la guerra, pensando que luego de tantas penurias, era justo y necesario que Sakura Hime liberara de su interior todo aquello que le aquejaba, desahogase por primera vez luego de tantos años reprimiéndose con la persona en la que posiblemente encontraría un sincero apoyo y que, sin duda alguna, sería siempre el único amor de Sakura Haruno.

.

Gaara miró a la distancia encontrándose con la multitud que se aglomeraba en las tierras de la aldea del Rayo, luego condujo su mirada brevemente sobre el resto de los Kages, que seguían comentando el plan de batalla mientras que otros ninjas –De los cuales identifico a uno como el padre de Shikamaru Nara– alzaban una esfera acuosa que les ayudaría a mantenerse atentos a los movimientos de sus enemigos y propios soldados durante le pelea. Una vez que se alejó de los ventanales y se acercó a ellos, el Tsuchikage habló.

-¿Qué sucede muchacho, estas arrepintiéndote? –Gaara negó.

-…La batalla está por iniciar, ¿cree que en verdad sea conveniente dejarlos fuera de ella?

-¿Te refieres a mi hermano y al chico de Konoha?

-Así es, Raikage. Conozco a Naruto y sé que él querría ayudarnos con todas sus fuerzas, siento que hasta cierto punto estoy traicionándolo por confabular y enviarlo lejos de aquí con mentiras. –Tsunade se acercó, sujetándole del hombro.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes pero esto es lo mejor. Gaara, esta guerra… ¿Por qué crees tú que los mantenemos fuera de esto?

-Esta guerra es para protegerlos, si los perdemos todos los planes de Madara se volverán una realidad y todos nosotros estaremos perdidos. –Comentó la Mizukage mirándose las uñas, para luego conducir su mirada a Tsunade.- No conozco a ese chico Naruto pero por la forma en que hablan de él, me parece que él es un chico muy importante para ustedes… Y no me creo que sea por el biju que lleva en su interior. ¿No es así?

-Así es y es por eso que no me arrepiento de haberle mentido, si con ello puedo mantener a salvo a ese chico ruidoso. Él y Jiraiya cambiaron mi vida, me trajeron a Konoha para volverme Hokage, he vivido muchas cosas y créeme que Naruto representa lo más preciado no solo para mí, sino para toda mi aldea. No dudo de su fuerza y compromiso, sé que él se sacrificaría para protegernos pero no puedo imaginarme lo atroz que sería verle a merced de Madara… Lo sabes, ¿no es así, Gaara? Sabes lo que sucedería si Madara extrae su biju.

-Sí, eso lo sé muy bien…

-Es hora, Kazekage… Eres el encargado de dar el discurso motivacional. Siendo el más joven, aun me sorprende que todos se inclinasen a elegirte para ello. –Siseó el Raikage, cruzando sus brazos.

Gaara asintió, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Ciertamente todos tenían razón, él consideraba a Naruto como su mejor amigo y aun si no le preguntasen estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a salvo; era gracias a él que se había reformado, que logró encontrarle un nuevo sentido a su vida que era consumida por el odio y la venganza, Naruto le mostró lo que era la amistad y la solidaridad entre personas. Por ello y muchas cosas más, entendía el que los otros kages sugirieran enviarle lejos, todo era para mantenerlo a salvo, para proteger a una persona que daba todo por asegurar el bienestar de los otros. Con una mirada llena de decisión, caminó al frente de los Kages hasta que se asomó fuera del extenso balcón donde la gigantesca horda de shinobi produjo una fuerte exclamación; buscó las palabras adecuadas mientras observaba con desagrado como algunos ninjas mantenían discusiones fuertes que pendían entre su nacionalidad y sucesos pasados, gruñó y haciendo uso de su arena disipó los conflictos de la masa. Respiró hondamente y se mostró de forma imponente frente al resto, aquello que pronunciarían sus labios sería únicamente la verdad, su propio sentir y forma de ver las cosas…

En ese momento no sería Gaara, el Kazekage de la arena, no sería el cruel chiquillo que Konoha temería durante los exámenes chunnin ni tampoco sería un enemigo o persona indiferente para el resto de ellos; en ese momento hablaría en nombre de la Alianza Shinobi, un chico que pretendía proteger a su mejor amigo y unificar a el resto para pelear por una idea revolucionaria que destruiría las barreras que delimitaban sus regiones, que borraría el odio y que traería la paz a todos los rincones del mundo. Aquel día sucedería el cambio y las naciones se unirían para pelear por su mundo, para pelear hasta la muerte si era necesario para procurar un futuro para ellos y sus sucesores.

Era el momento de pelear en conjunto para proteger lo más importante para ellos.

.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?

Sasuke parpadeó ligeramente en dirección a la pelirosa que se mantenía a medio vestir mientras su mirada intentaba de algún modo ver a distancia que era lo que sucedía fuera de su carpa, aunque eso fuera prácticamente imposible; cerró los ojos y enfocó su mente en pensar en cualquier otra cosa que en la falta de ropa en la parte superior del cuerpo de la pelirosa y de todo lo que con esa breve mirada había podido apreciar. ¿Es que esa chica no conocía lo que era el pudor? ¿Es que acaso lo hacía solo para joderlo? Si, seguramente la segunda opción era la correcta para esa conducta tan despreocupada. Sakura por su parte realizó un puchero al verse completamente ignorada por el Uchiha y tras una ligera maldición hacia el mismo, procedió a rebuscar entre el bolso con ropa que había encontrado en la carpa alguna prenda que fuese de su agrado. Por un segundo, sus manos se detuvieron en el montón de "harapos" y entrecerró ligeramente sus orbes, recordando lo que había acontecido algunos instantes atrás con cierta nostalgia de por medio. Deseando de algún modo que cuando volviera a casa, hablar con _su_ Sasuke fuese igual o mucho más fácil que con su alterno y así, además de arreglar sus asuntos, podrían unirse y sacar de una vez por todas a Menma de la fosa de destrucción a la que este mismo se había aprisionado.

Al cabo de algunos instantes encontró una ramera de red muy parecida a la que usaba por debajo de su chaleco rojizo y sonrió de medio lado, satisfecha al comprobar que era justo de su talla al colocársela con cierto cuidado de no lastimar su cuerpo. Acomodo su equipo de herramientas sujetando dicho bolsillo en su pierna y otro en su cadera, para luego sujetar su cabello en una coleta alta y proceder sucesivamente a girarse de nueva cuenta a Sasuke, quien se mantenía de pie justo al lado de la apertura de la carpa. Sus orbes jade admiraron su perfil y no se negó a reconocer que incluso si ese tipo era el alterno de su compañero de equipo, el Charasuke de su mundo seguía pareciéndole mil veces más hermoso; el Uchiha la miró una vez que ella se acercó a él y le entregó sin miramientos una bandana que en su placa metálica llevaba grabado "shinobi".

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es lo que te identificará como elemento de la alianza. –Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Vaya, ahora incluso los ninjas tenemos intenciones de imponer modas con artículos tan sofisticados como estos. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Unas mallitas decorativas? ¿O alguna clase de moderno aparato que nos permita comunicarnos a enormes distancias con tan solo apretar sus botones?

Sakura pasó por su lado hablando entre dientes al salir de la tienda, siendo seguida de cerca por Sasuke quien no pronuncio palabra alguna más allá de un monosílabo, aunque en sus labios se asomó lo que sería una ligera sonrisa de diversión pues aun si no lo dijera en voz alta, él también había llegado a una conclusión como aquella. Caminando lentamente hacia su nuevo destino, la Haruno notó que Sasuke se mantenía a la par de su paso, andando lado a lado con ella a una corta distancia y no pudo evitar sentirse cómoda con su cercanía; luego de aquel acercamiento tras el allanamiento de sus memorias, algo entre ellos surgió convertido en otra cosa. Tal vez Sasuke le llamaría estorbo, tal vez ella le llamaría debilidad pero Naruto, seguramente, le llamaría_ confianza. _Y supo que esa última opción era la más acertada para definir la recién interacción que tenía con el Uchiha, ambos habían visto las heridas del otro y compartían muchas cosas en común al respecto… De igual modo en que había pasado con Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura habían establecido un lazo de amistad que los ayudaría a enfrentar los retos que se presentasen a partir de ese momento: ganar la guerra y regresarla a su mundo, sin duda serian un reto difícil de afrontar.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe cuando ambos llegaron al sitio donde anteriormente se agrupase las fuerzas de la alianza y que, actualmente, se encontraba totalmente en abandono contando únicamente con su presencia y la de su sensei, Hatake Kakashi, quien leía despreocupadamente su libro en medio del terreno. Sasuke y Sakura se miraron brevemente entre ellos por el rabillo de sus ojos, siendo la pelirosa la primera en avanzar directamente al peliblanco con la duda y extrañeza bien plantada en su rostro. Kakashi cerró su Icha Icha Paradise una vez tuvo a la Haruno frente a él, recibiendo de igual modo al Uchiha algunos segundos después con una movimiento impersonal de mano.

-Llegan tarde…

-Kakashi, ¿Qué es lo que paso aquí? ¿Dónde están todos?

-De camino al frente de batalla, por supuesto. De hecho, mi verdadero yo también va en camino al frente del escuadrón pero me ha dejado a mí para guiarlos hacia nuestra ubicación.

-Hmp, un clon ¿he? Típico de él. –Sakura gruñó tras las palabras de Sasuke.

-¡¿Y porque demonios no nos avisó antes?! Dudo mucho que el discurso del Kazekage fuese lo suficientemente emotivo como para olvidarse de nosotros.

-A decir verdad, Gaara dijo cosas bastante… Inspiradoras, supongo. Pero tienes razón y a la vez no la tienes.

-Kakashi fue electo como capitán de uno de los escuadrones. –Exclamó Sasuke.

-Ya veo, así que es por eso por lo que no pudo venir a buscarnos.

El clon los miro del uno al otro una vez, guardó su libro y entrecerró su único ojo visible con cierta diversión de por medio; Sakura frunció el ceño al sufrir un escalofrió espantoso al identificar que ese tipo tenía algo más que decir y que eso, no sería algo bueno para ella.

-A decir verdad… No quisimos interrumpir. Aunque siendo sincero, no esperaba que ustedes fuesen tan sensibles y tiernos, pero claro, se nota que los dos sacan su lado más romántico cuando no están en público ¿he? Mira que besarse de esa forma tan jodidamente caliente… ¿Quién lo diría?

La mirada picardía que les dedicó logró sonrojar a la pelirosa y hacerla evitar de toda forma posible mirar a Sasuke, quien no pareció darle importancia a las palabras del Hatake aunque Sakura estaba que se moría por asesinar al clon de su alterno sensei. ¿Qué tenía ella como para que Kakashi disfrutase de ponerla en situaciones tan vergonzosas como esas? ¡Ella era la hija del hokage! ¿Era mucho pedir ser tratada con más respeto? Golpeándose sutilmente la frente y pasando pesadamente su mano por el rostro, Sakura se distanció del Uchiha tres pasos hacia el otro lado para evitar más malentendidos y dicho hecho, provocó contraproducentemente una risa del ninja copia.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Kakashi? Dependerá de tu respuesta si vives o mueres.

-Créeme cuando digo que sería un placer morir una y mil veces por verte tan sonrojada y nerviosa ante mi insinuación hacia tu emparejamiento con Sasuke. ¿Es acaso que ha pasado algo en mi ausencia de un grado totalmente íntimo? –Sakura enrojeció de nueva cuenta y el sensei entrecerró los ojos zorrunamente.- Oh…. Ya veo. ¡Ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo ¿he?! Pero no se preocupen, tienen mi bendición para poner en practica cada una de las tácticas que el _icha icha Paradise _pueda proporcionarles.

-¡Y una mierda viejo pervertido, deja de decir estupideces, shannaro!

Sasuke ignoró el alboroto que Sakura estaba haciendo, aunque no por eso disminuyo en su decisión de que haría pagar al verdadero Hatake el bochorno que le estaba haciendo pasar. Si bien la verdad era que no había pasado algo entre ellos del nivel que Kakashi insinuaba, no dejaba de existir el hecho de que él la había besado de una forma bastante apasionada y más, si tomaban el hecho de que aun si intento evitarlo, sus ojos no pudieron evitar darse el lujo de mirar de vez en vez la piel que la pelirosa exponía durante el tiempo en que procedió a vestirse. Gruñó molesto, se sentía todo un pervertido y lo peor era que esa mocosa tenía la culpa de que él sufriese semejantes vergüenzas por ser tan descuidada, confianzuda y nada moralista como para vestirse ante su presencia. Suspiró y volcó sus pensamientos a los asuntos que eran importantes en esos momentos, moviéndose rápidamente para intervenir entre sus dos acompañantes, sujetando a Sakura por la cabeza para alejarla del clon de Kakashi, quien resopló burlonamente.

-Gracias, Sasuke, estoy seguro de que eres el único que puede calmar a esta fiera, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

-¡Tsk! Déjate de idioteces, ¿Qué se ha resuelto? –El sensei recobró la seriedad.

-Todo será como lo planeamos al principio. Las tropas marcharan en diferentes grupos para enfrentarse a nuestros enemigos en distintos campo de batalla; Sakura y tu estarán en el mío, eso nos permitirá marchar sin ningún problema hasta la aldea de Ise, será entonces en esa ubicación donde nuestros caminos se separaran… -Comento, mirando a Sakura, quien ya estaba tranquila y le observaba con atención.- Una vez estemos cerca de Ise podrás seguir tu camino en compañía del verdadero Kakashi para ir directamente al templo de la sacerdotisa…

-Entiendo.

-Bien, entonces partamos.

-¡Hmp!/¡Entendido! –Exclamaron Sasuke y Sakura.

Y tras ello, el trío partió con velocidad hacia el campo de batalla con una nueva misión por cumplir. En silencio y permaneciendo tras sus dos compañeros de viaje, Sakura Hime entrecerró un poco los ojos con culpabilidad y nervios, recordando con tortuosa fidelidad las palabras que escucharía durante su breve lapsus de inconciencia en su mundo de las ideas. Tal vez debía decírselos, tal vez debió mencionarlo desde el primer momento al despertar… Tal vez, era mejor esperar un poco, ver como avanzaban las cosas y si no se creía capaz de resolver las cosas por sí sola, entonces les diría la verdad. Miró la espalda de Sasuke y sucesivamente la de Kakashi realizando una mueca de frustración; la verdad y luego de todo lo que había compartido con ellos, temía que no pudiese mentirles por mucho tiempo.

.

-¡No podemos dejarte ir, Naruto! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

El rubio Uzumaki entrecerró sutilmente la mirada entorno a la figura de aquel a quien considerase su primer acercamiento a la confianza a una persona: Iruka-sensei, quien se mostraba desesperado ante la situación e intentaba retenerlo en la isla en la que se suponía debía practicar hasta dominar el chakra del Kyuubi. Hasta hace poco cayo en cuenta y en concordancia con Bee, Naruto se hizo consiente de que la pelea por la sobrevivencia del mundo había comenzado y por consiguiente, ambos jinchuriki unieron fuerzas y rompieron la barrera que les impedía salir de la isla de entrenamiento para enrolarse junto a sus compañeros en la batalla. Sin embargo y de entre todos los shinobi que pudieron enviar para detenerle, fue Iruka a quien nunca espero. Naruto realizó una mueca y cerró los ojos, pensativo, mientras Killer Bee se preparaba para huir a la menor distracción del grupo de ninjas frente a ellos.

-Entiendo lo que dices, Iruka-sensei… Entiendo que ustedes se preocupen pero no puedes evitar que me vaya. Esta guerra… Mis amigos están allá, peleando, ¡arriesgando su vida! Y no puedo simplemente quedarme de manos cruzadas sin saber que a sido de ellos, ¡quiero pelear a su lado, quiero protegerlos, dattebayo! –Iruka quiso rebatir pero la seria mirada del Uzumaki le detuvo.- Eres alguien importante para mí, Iruka-sensei… Eres mi primer lazo, hoy en día tengo muchos amigos y colegas a los que aprecio y es por ello que no puedo permitir que me dejen atrás… No de nuevo. Me hice la promesa de proteger a mis amigos y no fallaré…

-N-Naruto… ¿Tú…?

-Y lo lamento, Iruka-sensei, porque voy a desobedecerte y si para cumplir con mi promesa debo enfrentarte entonces lo haré.

Contra todo pronóstico, Iruka sonrió felizmente sin despegar la mirada de la mascada ninja que anteriormente le arrojase a Naruto.

-Entonces que así sea.

Los ninjas cargaron contra los portadores de bestias de cola, quienes no se atrevieron realmente a tocar a sus compañeros, limitándose a esquivarlos y apresurar sus pasos hacia el bosque, donde por su velocidad lograron perder al resto. Iruka no presionó y no se movió de su sitio, el resto le imito luego de ver partir a los jinchuriki, con un sentimiento de nostalgia de por medio. En efecto, sus órdenes habían sido retenerlos en esa isla hasta el término de la guerra pero todos sabían perfectamente que nadie podría interponerse en el camino de Uzumaki Naruto y siéndose sinceros, la presencia del rubio en la guerra representaría un hecho crucial en el curso de la misma. Iruka miró a la distancia y ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa; esperando que Naruto leyese la breve carta que había dejado para él en su bandana. A varios kilómetros de su posición, Killer Bee y Naruto andaban por los arboles rápidamente para dirigirse directamente al corazón de la batalla; sin embargo, el jinchuriki del ocho colas miraba las espaldas del Uzumaki quien tras haber encontrado algo en su bandana, le había pedido un poco de espacio para leerla en silencio. Su preocupación aconteció cuando algo en la postura del joven rubio cambió, a su alrededor giraba un aura melancólica; aceleró un poco su paso y se mantuvo a la par del rubio.

-¿Sucede algo, chico?

-No… No sucede nada, viejo. Solo acabo de recibir un hermoso regalo…

Bee no pronunció palabras y asintió solemnemente, manteniéndose al margen de cualquier comentario que pudiera ocurrírsele decir ante las lágrimas que asomaban por los orbes azules de su compañero; la nostalgia se convirtió en alegría y la alegría en bravura, los sentimientos que florecieron en Naruto se fortalecieron, le dieron más fuerza y mientras sujetaba su bandana a su frente, sus ojos brillaron de nueva cuenta con renovada luz casi del mismo modo en que su cuerpo se iluminó al entrar de nueva cuenta al modo Kyuubi.

-¡Apresuremos, Viejo bee, dattebayo! –Killer Bee asintió con renovada energía.

.

-Puedo sentirlo… Al fin salieron de su escondite, interesante.

Madara miró el cielo y alzó su mano, cubriendo el sol con su palma como si con la misma intentase alcanzar al astro solar; sus orbes portadores de dos kekegentai, se entrecerraron con malicia y socarronería a la par en que su mano se cerraba, simulando que ahora el sol habría sido destruido ante su poder… Así como haría con el destructivo y corrosivo mundo en que vivía, en ese mundo donde ella había muerto… A sus espaldas, los otros seis jinchuriki revividos por el Edo Tensei, esperaban las órdenes para movilizarse luciendo los mismos ojos que su impuesto dictador. Una sonrisa floreció por debajo de la máscara de Tobi.

-Es hora de ir tras los últimos miembros de mi colección.

* * *

¡Volví! Ya deben estar cansados de mis disculpas pero insisto en ellas pero ya estoy mejor de salud, lo que significa que ya podré escribir con más frecuencia aunque hay otro problemilla... XD Poco a poco nos acercamos al final... ¿O no? ¡Quien sabe! Estoy teniendo ciertas dificultades sobre el curso final que tomará la historia; hasta el momento, la solución que le encuentro al dilema puede terminar por ser para muchos de ustedes algo... inesperado... y jodidamente molesto también jajaja No diré más para proteger mi integridad :D Por otro lado, ¿que les pareció el capitulo? Creo que quedo demostrado que incluso con el montón de oscuridad que habita en Sasuke, en el existe un lado semi-sentimental, aunque él mismo no lo acepte. (Una parte de mi siente que he hecho algo de OC con él :S) Ojala sigan conmigo por el tiempo que le reste a este fic y bueno, ¿que más puedo decirles que no sepan? Agradezco sus comentarios y ya saben que si tienen una queja, sugerencia, hipótesis, comentario u demás, yo estaré al alcance de un review XP


	39. Chapter 39

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 39: Al amanecer**_

_._

Su respiración era agitada y el sudor perlaba ligeramente su frente, dejando que algunos de sus rebeldes mechones de cabello se apegasen a su piel conforme la noche avanzaba; su postura no se relaja pues a sus pies yacen varios cadáveres que reconoce como enemigos y amigos. La sangre reluce macabramente hermosa bajo la luz de la luna roja, que parecía burlarse de la alianza shinobi ante su ingenuidad al haber caído en la trampa de Madara, aunque también y si le preguntaban, aquel brillo carmesí que cubría al mundo solo le era un firme recordatorio del peligro que corría el mundo de caer en el Mugen Tsukiyomi. Chasqueó la lengua y escupió un poco de la sangre que rondaba por su boca –producto de un golpe bien asentado por alguno de sus contrincantes–, mirando despectivamente a los cadáveres de los Zetsu a quienes odiaba con todo su corazón por causar tantas desgracias al mundo; de solo imaginar que aquel descabellado jutsu encerraría a cada persona en el mundo en un eterno sueño le ponía la piel de gallina y desataba sus peores pesadillas. ¿Si ella quedase atrapada en ese jutsu, que seria lo que vería? ¿Acaso vería un mundo de ensueño, uno donde la felicidad y la paz que tanto anheló en su niñez fuese una realidad? Parpadeó y sus ojos se afilaron con peligrosidad.

En aquella utópica ilusión, solo habría espacio para un dulce sueño que disfrazaría la pesadilla que los conduciría a todos al abismo de la muerte.

Sasuke aterrizó con cierta elegancia algunos metros frente a ella, luciendo impecable pese a que su chokuto se mantuviese manchada en sangre, dejando a ver la gran masacre que dejaría tras sus pasos. Se miraron fijamente, hablando sin necesidad de palabras a través de sus ojos y ambos coincidieron en que la situación había resultado ser mucho peor de lo que alguno imagino. Ellos eran primerizos, ambos eran personas que de alguna u otra forma enfrentaron constantes batallas y conflictos masivos, sin embargo, las disputas entre naciones y las guerrillas que se desataban entre grupos shinobi no eran nada comparado con lo que acontecía en un ámbito tan hostil como lo era la guerra. La inconsciencia del enemigo que solo anhelaba destrucción y la perdida de grandes camaradas era algo que a sus cortos 16 años, marcarían su vida y los haría madurar… Más de lo que las tragedias de sus primeros años pudieran haberlo hecho. El Uchiha comenzó a andar de regreso hacia donde su grupo de colegas esperaba, alerta de que ningún enemigo disfrazado pudiera atacarles y Sakura le siguió por detrás con la mente reviviendo una y otra vez las palabras de la sacerdotisa.

"_Esto sucederá si no logramos hacer un cambio a la situación de ambos mundos. Debes resolverlo todo, ayúdalos, ayúdate… Busca en tus recuerdos la manera de regresar y duerme, porque en los sueños podrás encontrar las respuestas que necesitas para cambiar el destino del mundo."_

Frunció el ceño y maldijo en voz baja para que Sasuke no la escuchase, ella sabía de lo importante que era dormir y hacer contacto con su otra yo pero ¿Cómo podía dormir si la lucha era tan intensa e impredecible que no podía siquiera parpadear sin temer que un enemigo saliese al ataque? ¿Cómo dormir, si el resto se mantiene despierto por el temor y la desconfianza? ¿Cómo dormir en un mundo donde hacerlo puede significar morir? Definitivamente y aun siendo la mejor guerrera de Konohagakure, como la hija del Yondaime, simplemente no estaba lista para afrontar una situación como esta. La sobrellevaba al igual que hacían todos, tal vez un poco mejor después de que sus ojos observasen la miseria y la destrucción de su pasado; sin embargo en el interior, la sangre, los alaridos de dolor y el llanto de la perdida estaban mermando directamente en sus emociones a un punto en que la sola idea de repetir un escenario como ese en su verdadero mundo, la hacían perder el control y desear, de alguna u otra forma, morir antes que volver a una masacre como aquella. Por primera vez, Sakura Haruno admitía tener miedo de no saber enfrentar la guerra por si misma… Una vez más su mirada fue a parar en la espalda del Uchiha, de no ser por su constante presencia, posiblemente hacía mucho tiempo atrás que ella se habría acobardado. Aunque no le faltaba mucho para realmente huir, la culpa la estaba carcomiendo. En ese instante, Kakashi apareció ante ellos con rapidez, un tanto cansado y jadeante.

-¿Se encuentran bien?

-Hn, no hay de qué preocuparse, Kakashi… Estas aberraciones de Tobi no son nada.

-Dilo por ti, Sasuke, porque toda la alianza está sufriendo grandes pérdidas por estas cosas.

-¿Toda? ¿Te refieres a que también han logrado infiltrarse en el campamento medico? –Kakashi asintió.

-La situación es grave, aquí mueren shinobi que son atacados por zetsus o por sus propios colegas que desconfían de su apariencia; en el campamento nuestros enemigos han asesinado a algunos de los mejores médicos pero por suerte, han establecido una seria vigilancia que a pausado un poco la movilización enemiga en esa zona… Aunque no es seguro saber cuánto tiempo podremos seguir así.

-…Eso sin contar la presencia de los cadáveres que Kabuto maneja con el Edo Tensei. –Agregó Sasuke.

-No quiero admitirlo pero si esto no se detiene antes del amanecer, estaremos jodidos.

El silencio se instaló a su alrededor luego de las palabras de Sakura, sabiendo que aquella oración no era más que la verdad. Kakashi soltó un suspiro y miró a sus alumnos con fierme seriedad.

-Por el momento no hay que preocuparnos por los resucitados del Edo Tensei, al parecer la estrategia de Madara no los incluye en este movimiento y Kabuto debe estar esperando para atacar al amanecer de nuevo luego de que nos debiliten. Lo importante ahora es encontrar la forma de parar esta masiva infiltración de Zetsu. Ahora, reunámonos con los otros…

-Me temo que eso no será posible.

El trío de shinobi unió sus espaldas para observar a un centenar de Zetsu blanco salir de entre el suelo y los arboles para comenzar a rodearlos; Sasuke empuñó su katana con renovada fuerza, Kakashi preparó su sharingan y Sakura empuñó un kunai en su mano derecha, dispuestos a pelear cuanto fuera necesario para asegurar su vida. Sus enemigos emitieron un grito colectivo de batalla, arrojándose contra los de Konoha quienes esperaron por ellos y así comenzar una más de las tantas peleas que vivirían en esos días.

Y así, la noche transcurrió hacia el amanecer.

.

-I-Imposible…

El Raikage se mantuvo totalmente estático, sintiendo la refrescante y veloz brisa de aire que azotó contra su cuerpo luego de que Uzumaki Naruto pudiese esquivar su ataque; aun con el ego herido, Raikage admitió que ese chico era más que habilidoso, era persistente, lleno de coraje y valor… Y al mirarlo ser más veloz que él, sinceramente, le hacía sentir una clase de emoción única. Minato Namikaze había sido el único capaz de hacer algo como eso y ahora su hijo acababa de hacer lo mismo con la única primicia de ir al campo de batalla y vencer a Madara, proteger a sus amigos y al mundo entero con toda su fuerza. Tsunade sonrió con socarronería y nostalgia, aun luego de tantos años, su corazón seguía dándole la razón en el hecho de que no se había equivocado al confiar en ese niño que en algún tiempo fuese en su búsqueda junto a Jiraiya; cuando la noticia de que Naruto y Killer Bee habían logrado salir de su aislamiento, ella y el líder de la aldea del rayo no dudaron en ir a detenerlos, les preocupaba que Madara pudiese atraparlos para usarles en su contra, les preocupaba que ellos saliesen heridos o peor aun… Y la batalla comenzó con la terquedad del Uzumaki que en ningún momento retrocedió aun con el amenazante poder del Raikage hasta que logro su objetivo: Demostrar que era lo suficientemente capaz de hacer frente al enemigo, demostró que el peleaba para proteger todo lo que le era importante y querido, demostró que llevaba en su interior un corazón bondadoso y lleno de vida dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo para salvar al mundo.

Naruto Uzumaki definitivamente sabía cuál era su camino ninja.

Raikage y Naruto se observaron luego del fulminante momento cúspide de la batalla y con un suspiro, el líder del rayo dio un asentimiento, dejando en claro que no volvería a entrometerse en su camino; Bee por otra parte supo que su hermano no solo había dado su consentimiento para dejarlos pelear en la batalla, sino que también había reconocido a Naruto como un rival digno y poderoso de su nivel. El rubio Uzumaki volvió su dudosa mirada esta vez a lady Tsunade, con la suplica y decisión en sus ojos; la Sannin de las bababosas le sonrió y solo entonces, el rostro de Naruto se iluminó con una sonrisa de medio lado que expresaba su emoción y firmeza. Antes de ver a los dos jinchuriki partir, Tsunade alzó la voz.

-¡Naruto, vence a Madara y no falles! Todos… ¡Tú llevas la esperanza de todos contigo, no nos decepciones! –Naruto asintió, lleno de confianza.

-¡Confía en mí, no perderé, Dattebayo!

El destello de su chakra cubriendo su cuerpo se alzó sobre el mundo de la misma forma en que hizo el sol al salir del horizonte para alejar la oscuridad; en soledad, la Hokage y el Raikage los vieron partir sintiendo en sus corazones que aquel chico en verdad sabría corresponder a las esperanzas que todos ponían sobre sus hombros. Naruto Uzumaki, aquel que se sobrepuso al dolor y la soledad, se alzaba imponente como el resplandeciente sol que llevaría al mundo a una nueva era… Aquel era el chico al que todos llamaban héroe, aquel que era precedido por su destino como un niño milagroso, aquel era sin duda llegaría a ser reconocido como el mejor hokage de la historia. Los jinchuriki avanzaron a gran velocidad y cuando estuvieron acercándose al corazón de la batalla fueron atacados por varios Zetsu. Luego de algunos minutos de constante pero rápida lucha, Naruto y Bee lograron derrotar a sus enemigos y continuaron su camino. Conforme avanzaban, Killer Bee noto que el rostro del Uzumaki se mostraba demasiado serio.

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto?

-Puedo sentirlo, viejo… Siento la misma energía de los Zetsu en todas partes. ¿Qué significa esto?

_-"Significa que el enemigo se ha infiltrado entre nosotros, Naruto"_

Ambos contenedores de bestia dieron un respingo al escuchar la voz de Nara Shikaku en sus mentes, cayendo en cuenta prontamente que aquello solo era la técnica de los yanamaka y que, seguramente, él sería el hombre que guiaría las estrategias de la alianza.

-¿Cómo es que eso sucedió, Viejo Shikaku?

_-"Esas criaturas son capaces de imitar el chakra y la imagen de cualquier persona con quien entren en contacto… Suponemos que antes de caer la noche y durante nuestro primer contacto en batalla, ellos robaron a varios de nuestros ninjas parte de su chakra y con ello, por la noche, nos puso en jaque total."_

-¿Han podido detenerlos? –Cuestionó esta vez Bee.

_-"No… Aun somos incapaces de reconocerlos y eso ha puesto en gran conflicto a nuestros ninjas. Los escuadrones pelean entre ellos y desconfían, sin poder diferenciar a los Zetsu de sus camaradas mientras que estos monstruos aprovechan esto y atacan fieramente cuanto pueden… Sumado a esto, Kabuto ha reiniciado el movimiento de su ejército de resucitados y eso también es grave. Para este momento, si no encontramos la forma de diferenciarlos terminaremos perdiendo la guerra"_

-Espera, viejo Shikaku, eso no pasara. ¡No lo permitiré, Dattebayo!

En cuestión de segundos y tras realizar los sellos correspondientes, Naruto hizo gala de su mejor jutsu y gracias al chakra que obtuvo de Kurama, un sinnúmero de clones salieron disparados en distintas direcciones, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia los distintos bloques del campo de batalla para ayudar a los escuadrones a eliminar de una vez por todas a los Zetsu. Killer Bee soltó una ligera risotada mientras que Nara Shikaku preguntaba que significaba esa acción.

-Ahora que he entrado en este modo, soy capaz de percibir las energías negativas… algo así como los pensamientos malignos. Eso nos ayudó a derrotar a los Zetsu disfrazados que nos atacaron momentos atrás. Mi chakra es capaz de reconocerlos y reformarlos hasta convertirlos en arboles.

_-"¡Ya entiendo! No importa que tan bueno sea su disfraz, tu eres capaz de ver su verdadera forma. Con tus clones esparcidos por todo el lugar, eso significa que no importa que tan bueno sea su disfraz, podremos erradicar la presencia enemiga de nuestras filas"_

-En efecto, viejo Shikaku, ¡así que no te quedes quieto e informa a todos que Uzumaki Naruto a llegado a la batalla!

_-"Y eso hare, muchacho. Déjamelo a mí."_

Su camino continúo sin pausa alguna, sin embargo y de nueva cuenta, varios chakra fueron detectados por ambos jinchuriki. Bee reconoció entre ellos la peligrosa energía de más bestias de colas; Naruto enfocó su mirada al frente, distinguiendo a la lejanía unas cuantas figuras acercarse a ellos. Fue entonces que lo vieron: Uchiha Madara aparecía ante ellos acompañado de los seis jinchuriki restantes. Tobi entrecerró los ojos sin detener su marcha mientras que Naruto sintió su pecho arder con furia, aquel bastardo no solo tenia la desfachatez de profanar los cuerpos sin vida de los anteriores contenedores para usarlos para su beneficio, sino que también se había atrevido a colocar en ellos esos ojos que reflejaban el mismo vació y anhelo de destrucción que Tobi expresaba en sus kekegentai. Ninguno retrocedió, al contrario y como si estuviese decidido así, Naruto y Tobi aceleraron sus pasos sobre los arboles acercándose cada vez más al otro.

Un choque de frentes, Tobi contra Naruto y se dio el impacto que daría inicio a la batalla definitiva.

.

-E-Esto es inútil…

Sakura jadeó fuertemente, esquivando un golpe y recibiendo por el contrario otro sobre su costado derecho, obligándola a retroceder varios metros lejos de sus enemigos. Sus orbes jade se entrecerraron con ligero cansancio y parpadeó con la mayor rapidez que pudo para no distraerse, la batalla no daba tregua alguna y actualmente, todo su escuadron estaba en serios problemas. ¡Ni siquiera el mismo Kakashi había podido predecir que estarían rodeados! Y lo peor era que Sasuke estaba comenzando a exasperarse, dado que el sensei le había ordenado no usar su verdadera fuerza aun hasta que estuviese frente a Madara. El Uchiha se veía realmente ansioso de probar sus nuevos ojos, se notaba fastidiado de seguir mostrando un perfil bajo que no reducía los números de los Zetsu y que, a final de cuentas, solo estaba retrasando su encuentro definitivo contra el líder Akatsuki. ¡Él quería terminar con toda esa mierda de una vez por todas! Sakura no sabia que magnitud de poder podría ser capaz de producir pero siendo un Uchiha, seguramente esa energía debía ser enorme y por ende, no negaba que podría serles muy útil en esos momentos; sin embargo ella concordaba con Kakashi en el hecho de que debía esperar. Los Zetsu podían eliminarlos a todos si querían pero mientras Sasuke estuviese en pie la alianza podría ganar… Pero si el pelinegro se decidía por desgastarse antes, existía la posibilidad de que para cuando se enfrentase contra Tobi, sus energías no fueran las suficientes para hacerle frente.

-¡Sakura!

El llamado de Kakashi la hizo salir de su ensoñación y fue entonces que se percato de la peligrosa cercanía de uno de los Zetsu blanco que blandía un kunai contra su persona, se maldijo en voz alta y cerró con fuerza sus orbes, a la espera de un ataque que no podría evitar y que la llevaría directamente a las garras de la fría muerte; sin embargo en ese preciso instante, un luminoso chakra se hizo presente y acentó un poderoso ataque contra la criatura que quedo totalmente impactada contra el suelo. Nadie en el campo de batalla emitió palabra alguna, mirando con absoluta impresión a la persona que había aparecido ante ellos. Sakura abrió sus ojos y parpadeó con cierta incredulidad al verse reflejada en aquellas brillantes pupilas azuladas tan familiares para ella.

-¿…N-Naruto…?

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan? ¿Estas herida? –Ella negó.

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo es que estas aquí, Naruto?! ¡Se suponía que tu…!

-¿Asi que lograste tener la aprobación de los kages para venir aquí a pesar de desobedecer las ordenes que se te dieron, he?

-¡No lo diga de esa forma, Kakashi-sensei! Aunque no discutiré mucho sobre ello porque aun hay muchos Zetsu que eliminar. –Luego de realizar un puchero, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.- Ya he dominado el poder del Kyuubi, así que decidí que era tiempo de integrarme a la lucha.

-Sin duda, eres un tipo testarudo e idiota…

-Hn, eso es clásico de él, Sakura.

Naruto volcó su mirada sobre el Uchiha quien se acercó a él hasta detenerse frente al mismo. En silencio, ambos se miraron fijamente por segundos que parecieron horas, en una de sus clásicas batallas oculares tan comunes entre ellos, transmitiendo sus ideas, palabras y emociones por ese medio; luego de algunos instantes y para fortuna de todos los shinobi –que se mostraban tensos–, ambos asintieron ante la presencia del otro, en alguna clase de tregua que prolongaría su batalla final hasta el termino de la guerra. Solo entonces ambos volverían a ser rivales jurados. Kakashi soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que sus alumnos pospondrían su pelea prometida mientras que Sakura los miraba a los tres con notable confusión, sin entender el por que todo el mundo parecía actuar nerviosos ante la cercanía del Uzumaki y el Uchiha.

-Es bueno que decidieras colaborar, Sasuke… Realmente estoy ansioso de pelear de nuevo junto a ti, colega.

-Hmp, no te acostumbres, Naruto.

-Si, bueno, ¿ya terminaron? Por qué les recuerdo que tenemos una pelea que continuar.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, en estos momentos ya estamos terminando con los Zetsu que plagan el campo de batalla.

-¿Estamos?

Sakura observó luego como otros tres chicos idénticos a Naruto aparecían y comenzaban a vencer a los impostores con un solo golpe de su rasengan. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado con ironía mientras Kakashi únicamente sonreía ligeramente bajo su mascara.

-Ya veo… Eres un clon, debí sosprecharlo. ¿Dónde esta el original?

-Esta a 16 kilometros al sur, acabamos de toparnos directamente contra Tobi.

Kakashi estuvo a punto de hablar cuando repentinamente sintió una presencia introducirse en su mente de la misma forma en que paso con Sasuke, Sakura y el resto del escuadrón. La voz de Nara Shikaku volvió a resonar con potente voz en sus cabezas.

_"Compañeros, escuchen con atención: Los clones de Naruto están haciéndose cargo de los zetsu, así que por el momento nuestra única amenaza yace en las marionetas de Kabuto… Sin embargo, debo pedirles que luchen y no se den por vencidos. En estos momentos, Naruto esta peleando con Tobi para terminar con sus planes. ¡Compañeros, amigos, no se rindan, peleen y luego diríjanse donde Naruto para unirnos y derrotar de una vez por todas la amenaza que Madara planea desatar sobre nuestra tierra!"_

-Ese viejo Shikaku, realmente no creí que lo haría dattebayo…

-Parece que te vuelves cada vez más popular, Naruto. –Sakura bufó.

-Eso deja en claro Kakashi-sensei que este bobo es, además de imprudente, un ególatra. Creí que con Sasuke bastaba pero al parecer, ustedes dos siempre tienen que estar compitiendo en algo.

-¡No digas esas cosas, Sakura-chan!

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos entorno al clon del rubio Uzumaki, analizando aquella nueva forma que tenía su rival y no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño, ¿hasta cuándo ese rubio idiota dejaría de sorprenderlo? ¿Cuánto más poder era capaz de generar? ¿Qué tan fuerte se había vuelto hasta ahora? Naruto hizo lo mismo con el Uchiha luego de una breve discusión con la pelirosa, notando prontamente el cambio en el sharingan de su mejor amigo y que, aun si aun desconocía sus nuevas habilidades, estaba seguro de que Sasuke se habría vuelto muy poderoso. Un suspiro y fue el rubio quien rompió el contacto con los ojos del pelinegro para mirar a sus otros dos compañeros con total seriedad, dejando en claro que lo que diría no se trataba de un juego sino de algo importante para la pelea.

-Hay algo que debo decirles, chicos…

-Pues habla de una vez por todas, Naruto, el verte tan serio solo hace que me ponga aún más nerviosa sobre lo que dirás.

-Tobi nos ha engañado a todos, él no es Madara Uchiha y nosotros caímos en su mentira desde el principio. –Los otros ensancharon sus orbes con impresión.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Naruto?

-Yo lo vi, Kakashi-sensei… Es decir, uno de mis clones lo ha visto.

-¡Tsk! Déjate de rodeos, ¿Qué demonios es lo que has visto? –Los orbes azules se entrecerraron.

-El verdadero Uchiha Madara… Él es uno de los resucitados de Kabuto.

* * *

Siento mucho mi ausencia, la vida me esta dando golpes duros. Gracias por sus comentarios y paciencia, se aprecia mucho dattebayo... El siguiente capitulo estará al instante, así que podríamos decir que es un doble capitulo en compensación de mi retraso. Espero que todos se encuentren bien, que los capítulos sean de su agrado y bueno, nos veremos pronto para el final definitivo ;)


	40. Chapter 40

**Road to Ninja**

**.**

_**Capítulo 40: Crisis Dimensional**_

_._

El silencio fue ensordecedor entre el grupo de shinobi que avanzaba a través del frondoso bosque en compañía del clon de Naruto; la noticia de que Uchiha Madara estaba peleando contra el escuadrón del Kazekage Gaara simplemente habría el temor de muchos de los ninjas que conformaban el escuadrón de Kakashi. Las leyendas e historias mostraban a un Madara invencible, cuyo poder podía distorsionar la geografía de los actuales mapas del mundo y que también podría atemorizar a los mismísimos dioses… Pensar que ese hombre estaba de nuevo a la vida gracias a Kabuto para enfrentarse a ellos instalaba la duda en todos aquellos que escucharon las palabras del clon. Algunos momentos después, el clon de Naruto se dispersó, dejando en evidencia que la tarea de los clones había terminado con éxito y ya no había amenaza alguna por parte de los Zetsu que los pusiera en una situación critica.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, capitán? –Exclamó un shinobi de la roca.

-Seguiremos con el plan inicial: Avanzaremos lo más que podamos hasta llegar donde Naruto se encuentra y si encontramos algún enemigo, lo derrotaremos. ¿Entendido?

El resto coreó una afirmación ante la orden del Hatake, avanzando en conjunto a una velocidad mayor, dispuestos a enfrentarse hasta la muerte contra cualquier ente que se interpusiera en su camino. Sakura entrecerró sus ojos preocupada, si era cierto que ese tal Tobi no era Madara Uchiha, ¿entonces quién era el hombre que movía los hilos tras la guerra? ¿Quién era el causante de que ella y su alterna cambiasen de lugar? ¿Quién se escondía tras esa mascara? Apretó las mandíbulas fuertemente y miró la espalda de Kakashi y la del Uchiha por última vez mientras disminuía lentamente la velocidad hasta moverse sigilosamente hasta el final del grupo para sucesivamente dar un salto en otra dirección distinta en la que el escuadrón avanzaba.

Salto por las ramas alejándose con velocidad del resto y ocultó su chakra para evitar que Kakashi o Sasuke pudiesen dar con su ubicación una vez se percatase de su ausencia. Mientras andaba por el bosque y conforme avanzaba, Sakura fue reconociendo cada vez más esos rumbos; no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al percatarse de que estaba en el camino correcto hacia el templo de Ise luego de ver a la distancia una enorme muralla de roca, indicativo que días atrás Kakashi le había comentado que sería la señal de que se encontrarían cerca del santuario. Según lo que sabían, la aldea de ise estaba bajo un peñasco y en aquella estructura rocosa se encontraba asentado el templo de la sacerdotisa que protegía el portal mítico del rikkudou; apresuro sus pasos, ansiosa de llegar a su objetivo y volver de una vez por todas a su mundo para así ayudar a su alterna. En su ensimismamiento no se percató de la oscura presencia que seguía sus pasos y repentinamente, una serie de aparentes ramas oscuras salieron de entre la tierra y le sujetaron, comenzando a ejercer gran fuerza contra su cuerpo, comprimiéndolo.

-¡¿Pero que…?!

-Te tengo, mocosa entrometida. –Sakura respingó al ver una criatura salir del suelo.

-¿Un Zetsu… negro? ¿Eres acaso uno más de los secuaces de Tobi?

-No del todo… Tobi es solo una herramienta para el verdadero plan de Madara Uchiha… Sin embargo y por el momento, me temo que estoy a sus órdenes. –Sakura intentó escapar pero no lo logró.- Es una pena, pudiste vivir más tiempo pero decidiste volverte una entrometida… Te haré el favor de matarte, ya que si Tobi lo hiciera realmente sufrirías.

-Q-Que amabilidad la tuya, pero no tengo intención alguna de morir aun… Aun… A-Aun hay cosas que debo hacer, ¡aun debo traer de regreso a Sakura! –Zetsu carcageó.

-¡Pero que ingenua! No sé cómo es que te enteraste de ello, pero ¿Realmente crees que puedes _ayudarla a escapar de él_? Ya es muy tarde para eso, mocosa.

-¿Q-Que? ¡¿Qué demonios le han hecho?!

-La verdad es que no tiene mucho sentido preocuparte por esa niña… Descuida, me encargare de enviarte al mismo sitio al que ella ira. –Sakura soltó un grito de dolor, su cuerpo esta por ser aplastado; Zetsu sonrió macabramente.- Ambas, tú y esa molesta mocosa se encontraran en el más allá. ¡Muere!

El sonido de un arma cortando el aire llego a los oídos de Sakura con la misma velocidad con que su cuerpo fue liberado de las ataduras del Zetsu negro, quien emitió un gutural gemido de dolor cuando sus extremidades fueron mutiladas; la pelirosa notó que en ningún momento había caído al suelo y tras parpadear con cierta perplejidad por lo repentino del asunto, alzó la mirada y se llevó una gran sorpresa al verse firmemente sujeta entre uno de los brazos de Uchiha Sasuke. Él no la miró en ningún momento, manteniendo a chokuto firme ante ellos y dispuesto a terminar con el secuaz de Madara; Zetsu tembló y chasqueó la lengua, intimidado ante la furiosa mirada que reflejaba el temible Sharingan.

-Esos ojos… Ya veo. Lograste hacer tuyos los ojos de Itachi…

-S-Sasuke… ¿Por qué tu…? –Él la miró de reojo.

-¿Estas herida?

Ella negó a lo que Sasuke la soltó lentamente de pie sobre el suelo con una delicadeza poco común de él, dándole una rápida mirada para asegurarse de que no estuviese mintiendo; para su interno instinto de protección fue un alivio ver que no tenia ninguna clase de herida más allá de las marcas rojillas que eran visibles en sus hombros y piernas. Él entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, si no hubiese llegado a tiempo Sakura estaría… Gruñó y sus orbes se enfocaron rápidamente en la criatura oscura que observó con terror como el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke comenzaba a sangrar.

-¡No te atrevas! –Gritó Zetsu.

-Amaterasu.

Y las llamas oscuras se hicieron con el cuerpo del Zetsu negro, quien gritó y maldijo en voz alta el dolor que sufría, removiéndose inquietamente como un desquiciado para intentar apagar el fuego inútilmente; Sakura retrocedió algunos pasos, un tanto confundida de lo que estaba sucediendo pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperar la compostura pues un grupo de 20 zetsu blanco aparecieron a la distancia, rodeándolos prontamente. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con molestia y fastidio, ¿Qué no se suponía que el dobe ya los había exterminado? Con un rápido movimiento enfundó su katana y sonrió de medio lado, ocultando su mirada con su mano derecha mientras los Zetsu se acercaban a ellos cada vez con más rapidez. Fue entonces que Sakura percibió el enorme chakra que provenía de Sasuke y sus orbes jade se abrieron con total impresión cuando una enorme estructura esquelética comenzó a alzarse frente a ella; dicha criatura llevaba en su mano una clase de arco y apuntó una flecha oscura directamente contra sus enemigos quienes sufrieron un destino similar al Zetsu negro.

Esta vez, Sakura fue incapaz de mantenerse en pie y cayó sentada contra el suelo sin despegar la mirada de aquel enorme gigante que brillaba macabramente en un tono violáceo y que cubría el cuerpo del Uchiha; tembló y sus manos se aferraron al césped bajo ellas una vez él se giró a mirarla con su sharingan rebosante de vida. Una parte en el interior del Uchiha se sintió feliz de la expresión temerosa e impresionada que tenia la pelirosa, ¿si ella actuaba así de solo sentir y ver un poco de su inconmensurable poder, como actuaria Madara, Tobi o el mismísimo Naruto Uzumaki? El simple pensamiento de ver una expresión similar de ese rubio idiota le provocó una satisfacción y exasperante anhelo por la batalla final… Sin embargo, aun no era tiempo de ocuparse de eso. Sasuke avanzó en dirección a Sakura, lentamente y conforme avanzaba, el Susano fue disolviéndose hasta no dejar rastro de su oscuro poder aunque ni con eso la hija del hokage despertó de su lapsus de temor. Sakura recobró la compostura al cabo de un rato y se maldijo mentalmente por entrar en ese estado de pánico para sucesivamente ponerse en pie ante Sasuke, quien se había detenido por completo. Se miraron intensamente por algunos minutos hasta que Sakura movió sus labios, convencida de que estos no tartamudearían ni se negarían a moverse a voluntad ante la presencia del pelinegro.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-No eres tu quien debe hacer las preguntas.

-¡Eso no me importa, maldita sea! ¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?! –Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

-Estas asustada… Estas asustada de mí.

Sakura dio un respingó ante sus palabras y su garganta se seco rápidamente mientras su mente repetía todo lo que había visto hacer a Sasuke; parpadeo rápidamente y frunció ligeramente, como si estuviese pensando, como si estuviese intentando organizar sus pensamientos y hablar concretamente.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke, no voy a negarlo: en verdad estoy asustada y mucho. Pero este miedo, este sentimiento tan doloroso no es provocado por ti. -Su mano se alzó hasta llegar a la mejilla izquierda del Uchiha, acercándose a él un poco y limpió con su pulgar la sangre que manchaba su rostro.- Yo no tengo miedo de ti… Sino de lo que ese poder terminará por incitarte a hacer. Esa mirada, esa gesticulación… Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando hacer realmente?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dudas de que cumpla con mi palabra?

-No me refiero a eso. Hasta ahora has hecho lo que se supone debías hacer. Te has mantenido con un perfil bajo luego de que supieras mi verdad, me dijiste que me ayudarías y hasta ahora no te has separado de mi en el trayecto de este viaje al templo de Ise… Incluso estas trabajando de la mano de la alianza y Naruto… Y eso es lo que me preocupa. –Sakura entrecerró sus ojos entorno a él; la gesticulación de Sasuke se volvió un tanto más indiferente que siempre.- Al principio me costo un poco creer que realmente colaborarías, lo sabes, no por nada me sorprendí tanto cuando en lugar de matarme por mentir hablaste sobre ayudarme a volver a casa… Cambiaste, eso es definitivo pero con lo que ha pasado… El no saber hacia que lado se a volcado ese cambio comienza a preocuparme.

-Hmp, no se de que demonios estas… -Ella le sujet por la ramera, furiosa.

-¡Lo sabes, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando maldita sea! ¿Es que es tan difícil para ti entender? Estos ojos han visto tantas veces la desgracia de cerca, han visto la oscuridad que carcome el interior de los otros… ¡Por eso dime que estoy equivocada! ¡Dime que lo que acabo de ver en tus ojos no es una verdad! ¡Dime que has cambiado para bien, que has vuelto!

Para sorpresa del Uchiha, Sakura sujetó su rostro con ambas manos con fuerza, acercándolo a ella lo suficiente para poder sentir su aliento sobre sus labios pero no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el miedo y la esperanza que sus ojos jade expresaron mientras le miraba con notable ansiedad. Incluso con ese firme agarre, él podía sentir que sus manos sufrían constantes temblores. Sakura boqueó ligeramente, nerviosa y desesperada, deseando que aquellos indicios oscuros que notó en Sasuke no fueran en lo absoluto nada de lo que ella comenzaba a imaginar. No era la primera vez que veía esos sombríos ojos… Los vio por primera vez en él cuando fue a visitarle a la celda; los vio por primera vez en el Sasuke de su mundo cuando le confesó la verdad tras de su aparente enamoramiento hacia ella; lo vio constantemente en los ojos de Menma y Sakura sabía perfectamente en lo que terminaría. Y temía, tenía miedo de que Sasuke cayese en la oscuridad de nueva cuenta para no volver a salir nunca más.

Sasuke sujetó con sus propias manos las de Sakura, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo algo en su interior apretujándose con fuerza ante aquella dolida mirada que le recordaba las veces en que se había mostrado como un bastardo ante la verdadera Haruno; ella le miraba esperanzada, estaba tan cerca que podría besarla pero las cosas no sucederían así, no de nuevo al menos entre ellos… Era difícil para ambos ahora que los dos reconocían sus sentimientos hacia sus alternos, era injusto porque los dos estaban lidiando con la ausencia de sus seres amados que se encontraban en otro sitio distinto al suyo; ambos, Sakura Hime y él no eran personas limpias, no eran personas que no tuvieran sus manos manchadas o sus conciencias pulcras y sin embargo, aun si existía una atracción innegable, sabían a la perfección las consecuencias de consentir un acercamiento más íntimo: Podían sentirse atraídos al otro, pero la verdad era que en esa circunstancia, el único anhelo existente entre sus acercamientos sería el de fantasear con la cercanía de sus verdaderos amores.

Pero pronto sus pensamientos se diluyeron y entraron a otra cuestión de mayor interés y era la habilidad que aquella chica tenia para poder ver a través de él. ¿Sakura siempre había podido hacerlo? Si, tal vez por ello era que la pelirosa siempre estaba interponiéndose en cada decisión de su vida. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y apretó sutilmente también el agarre de sus manos sobre las de ella, entendiendo perfectamente la preocupación de la Haruno y era consciente de que cada cosa que ella le decía tenia parte de razón, sin embargo él ya había llegado a una conclusión tras hablar con su hermano y no cambiaría de parecer. Incluso si fuese la verdadera Sakura quien le mirase con tanto dolor y suplica….

Jamás le diría cuál era su nuevo objetivo.

Él alejo sus manos de su rostro y la miró, con los ojos oscurecidos en su totalidad y dejando que ella misma interpretara su respuesta; cuando Sakura se deshizo de su agarre con rapidez y retrocedió varios pasos hasta volver a la posición inicial de su primer encuentro, Sasuke supo inmediatamente que conocía su respuesta y por ende imitó su acción, retrocediendo, interponiendo una muralla entre ellos que no volvería a permitirles acercarse como hasta ahora… Eran colegas que trabajarían juntos hasta el momento en que tuviesen que separarse, relegando la empatía que sentían por el otro ante la latente desconfianza que había surgido a raíz de una verdad innegable. Se miraron nuevamente, aunque esta vez sus ojos reflejaban total seriedad e indiferencia hacia el otro.

-¿Por qué, Sasuke?

-Porque es así como las cosas deben ser. Lo que pase en este mundo no es algo que deba preocuparte.

-Entiendo y tienes toda la razón en no decirme al respecto… Te di la oportunidad de cambiar y lo has hecho, lo que decidas a partir de ahora ya no es de mi incumbencia. No volveré a interferir en tus decisiones. –Su mirada se volvió ruda, casi de la misma forma en que hacia cuando recién se conocieron.- Pero ten en cuenta que sea lo que sea que hayas elegido, una vez hagas el daño no habrá vuelta atrás. ¿Entiendes? Esta vez lo perderás todo.

-Hn, por mi está bien… Este es el camino que he elegido.

Ambos dejaron el actual acontecimiento al percibir la oscura fuerza que comenzaba a acumularse a varios metros de distancia de su actual ubicación; como acto reflejo, ambos condujeron su mirada a un punto invisible pero que se encontraba tras las largas extensiones del bosque frente a ellos y prontamente dedujeron que el lugar de donde provenía aquel cumulo de chakra era el sitio en el cual se desarrollaba la pelea entre Naruto y Tobi. Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño, escuchando la voz de Inoichi Yanamaka dentro de su cabeza, diciendo una serie de palabras absurdas y "rogando" que todos fuesen directamente donde Naruto para darle fin definitivo a la guerra que el enmascarado había desatado.

-Debemos apresurarnos, la mejor parte de la guerra está por comenzar y no pretendo estar fuera de ella. –Sakura comenzó a avanzar mientras Sasuke hablaba, pasando de él.

-Entonces será mejor que te vayas de este lugar y te unas a ellos. No necesito de tu ayuda.

Sasuke detuvo su andar sujetándole por el antebrazo.

-No estoy pidiendo tu opinión al respecto… Te acompañare, cumpliré mi palabra y una vez regreses a tu universo, ambos podremos seguir con nuestras vidas como se nos dé la gana. Así que deja de ser molesta y camina, no tenemos tiempo que perder. –Ella no se inmutó por sus palabras y continuó quieta, mirando ahora sus pies sobre el suelo, exasperándolo.- ¡Maldición! ¡Deja de actuar una mocosa berrinchuda y obedéceme! Y que no te pase por la cabeza la idea de huir como lo hiciste con Kakashi, porque no podrás escapar de mí, ¿entiendes?

-¿Es que eres sordo? ¡No quiero que me acompañen! ¡No estaba huyendo de nadie, maldita sea!

-¿Entonces por qué demonios te largaste sin decir nada? ¿Acaso te acobardaste de seguir ayudándo en la guerra? ¿O es que acaso notaste que ni Kakashi ni la Hokage tenían el poder suficiente para ayudarte y preferiste irte para salvarte a ti misma por tus propios medios?

Sakura apretó la mandíbula y sin pensarlo un segundo, condujó su mano hecha puño contra el rostro del Uchiha que no se inmutó ante el golpe, aunque terminó con el rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia la izquierda. La princesa de Konohagakure se zafó del agarre que él ejercía y retrocedió nuevamente, mirándolo con nerviosismo; ambos se miraron por algunos instantes y al final fue Sakura quien desvió la mirada, pasándose una mano con exasperación por el rostro. ¿Es que a ese tipo no se le escapaba nada? ¡Como maldecía ese rasgo tan común de los Uchiha de mirar a través de ella y ponerla en situaciones de jaque! No había marcha atrás, no podría ocultar las cosas de él y tal vez ya venía siendo tiempo de que lo supiera. Suspiró largamente, luego de ello la cosa realmente se pondría fea.

-La situación se ha complicado, Uchiha y aunque quisiera hacer frente a esta batalla por todo lo que Kakashi y Tsunade han hecho por mi, no puedo perder más tiempo… Pensé que era mejor irme y encargarme de todo por mí misma, creí que podía manejar la situación y resolverlo todo sin que ustedes lo supieran. ¡El plan era que ustedes ni siquiera se darían por enterado de lo que está pasando al otro lado! ¡Se supone que todo volvería a su curso una vez que yo volviera a mi mundo!

-¡Tsk! Dime lo que estas ocultando y más te vale que vayas directo al grano, porque no estoy de humor para tonterías. –Sakura gimoteó con pesar.

-Esta es la cosa: Durante el tiempo en que te introdujiste en mis memorias, existió un lapsus de tiempo en que tuve un sueño… Lo que vi no fue nada alentador, ni para ustedes ni para mí… ¡Diablos! Sabía que debía decírselos aquella mañana pero quería evitar precisamente una situación similar o peor que esta. ¡Ya tenían suficiente con la guerra y tu aparente conducta de maníaco como para…!

-¡Maldita sea, dilo de una vez!

Sakura cayó abruptamente con una gesticulación indescifrable para el Uchiha.

-Atacaron mi aldea y… _Menma tiene a Sakura-chan._

Sasuke ensanchó muy ligeramente sus orbes, sin tener el menor cuidado de no mostrar a través de su rostro el tumulto de emociones que le ocasiono aquella raquítica y nada extensa frase que salio de los labios de la Haruno alterna. El silencio que se perpetuó a su alrededor le pareció eterno, algo en él sin duda había terminado paralizado y su mente se desconectó de la realidad, repitiendo una y otra vez esas malditas palabras. No fue pasado un tiempo que Sakura notó que el Uchiha reaccionaba y dejaba de lado su shock para dar paso a la furia, algo que le dejo muy en claro que las cosas con Sasuke se pondrían peor con lo que estaba por decir.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Dije que Menma tiene a Sakura-chan como prisionera.

Sin siquiera esperárselo y a una velocidad que no pudo imaginar, Sakura fue fuertemente sujeta y alzada por el cuello; sus labios soltaron un quejido de dolor ante la cada vez más faltante entrada de oxígeno a su cuerpo y sus ojos se entreabrieron para observar al Uchiha, intentado de algún modo deshacerse de su agarre pataleando y usando sus propias manos para sujetar la que le mantenía prisionera. Sasuke la miraba seriamente con sus ojos demostrando su estado colérico contra ella.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-S-Suéltame, Sasuke… Estas lastimándome…

-¡Responde! –Ordenó con impaciencia.

-Q-Quise decírselo…. pero dadas las circunstancias… el hablarles de ello solo traería más cargas i-innecesarias.

-¿Innecesarias? ¡Estás hablando de la vida de Sakura! ¡¿No te pusiste a pensar que dirían Naruto o Kakashi cuando se enterasen de que tu sabias de esto y lo dejaste pasar por que te crees lo suficientemente capaz de resolverlo todo?! ¡¿Qué acaso eres estúpida?! –Apretó su agarre y Sakura volvió a gimotear, aunque esta vez con más fuerza.

-¡C-Claro que lo pensé! P-Pero decidí… ¡decidí que era mejor irme y encargarme de todo por mí misma! Ya había perdido demasiado t-tiempo… debía actuar lo más pronto posible. –Sakura cerró sus ojos y la fuerza comenzó a abandonarla, comenzaba a sentirse algo mareada.- Se suponía que yo iría al templo de Ise, encontraría el espejo y regresaría a casa… S-Solo entonces, Sakura regresaría con ustedes sin importar d-donde estuviese. Sé que quieres matarme por esto, p-pero debo salvar a S-Sakura… ¡No puedo perder más tiempo!

Sin ninguna clase de delicadeza y con un sonoro chasquido de lengua, Sasuke arrojó al suelo a la pelirosa alterna, restándole importancia a su dolor o notable palidez –producto de su agarre– mientras ella sujetaba su cuello y tosía, intentando de manera poco refinada, reestablecer el aire faltante dentro de sus pulmones. Sakura alzó lentamente su mirada hacia él, mostrándose temerosa e intimidada ampliamente por la ira que emanaba del Uchiha. Sasuke frunció el ceño luego de algunos segundos de observación, intentando por todos los medios reprimir sus explosivas ganas de golpear algo para descargar el enojo.

-¿Escuchas lo que dices? Hemos estado peleando en el campo de batalla por días enteros, ¿y dices que ahora te preocupa el tiempo? ¡Has desperdiciado demasiado tiempo ocultando esto! ¡Para este entonces ese bastardo ya habrá eliminado a Sakura!

-…E-Es cierto, ya han pasado días desde entonces… Pero créeme cuando digo q-que ella sigue y seguirá con vida hasta que yo vuelva a casa.

-Lo dices como si estuvieras convencida de ello. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que Menma quiso asesinarte? ¿Qué lo detiene de hacer lo mismo con Sakura?

-La diferencia radica en que él sabe la verdad, Sasuke y por lo que pude ver de ese sueño, no… Por lo que pude ver en esa visión, Menma no le hará daño porque de alguna forma, el que sepa la verdad le ha provocado una enorme atracción hacia ella. ¿Es que no lo ves? Actualmente Sakura representa un juguete nuevo e invaluable que él desea dominar. No estoy muy segura de cómo fue que se desarrolló ese evento pero estoy segura de que Sakura dio pelea… Y ese simple hecho termino por desencadenar en él la necesidad de someterla ante sí. Ella es distinta pero idéntica a mí a la par… Menma no parara hasta doblegarla. –Sasuke apretó las mandíbulas mientras Sakura Hime se ponía en pie y masajeaba la piel de su cuello.- Mientras Menma este prendido de ella, Sakura no morirá; sonará horrible y créeme que me desagrada totalmente la idea pero estoy segura de que el mayor daño que puede recibir de él se limitara a la tortura física… Así que hasta cierto punto, su vida no correrá riesgo por ahora… De cualquier forma ese no es el asunto más preocupante, Menma no es la amenaza real de todo este caos, de hecho, él solo es un peón, un vehículo que otro hombre mil veces peor está utilizando para llegar a un fin en común: el fin de la vida en ambos mundos.

-¿Un fin en común? Eso… ¡Acaso eso significa que…! –Sakura asintió.

-El hombre que está detrás de todo no es otro que el enmascarado de Akatsuki: él es el Óbito Uchiha de este mundo.

-¿Uchiha Óbito? Eso es imposible, él murió durante la tercera guerra shinobi, ¡Kakashi le vio morir, él heredo su sharingan! ¡Es imposible que ese hombre siga vivo!

-Sé que suena absurdo pero es verdad, Sasuke… No me queda duda de que se trata de él. –El pelinegro gruñó.

-¿Y cómo diablos sabes que se trata específicamente de él? Nunca antes viste a Tobi, ¿Cómo es que estas tan segura de que esa es su verdadera identidad?

-No lo había visto en este mundo, sí, pero yo… lo he visto, él fue el que nos llevó a todos a la ruina aquel día en que… perdí a mis padres.

Sasuke guardó repentinamente silencio, incapaz de pronunciar el improperio que tenía planeado soltar mientras miraba a la joven pelirosa, reconociendo prontamente aquel gesto de dolor en sus facciones y la oscura sombra que se posó en sus brillantes orbes jade, le dejaron saber que ella estaba recordando ese suceso pasado. Sakura entrecerró sutilmente sus ojos, enfocando el suelo bajo sus pies, sintiendo el desagradable sentimiento de tristeza invadir de nueva cuenta su cuerpo. ¿No era patético? Sin importar que tanto tiempo pasase, ella recordaría ese día como si hubiese acontecido en un ayer. Se preguntó, si algún día llegaría a ser capaz de dejar ese tortuoso recuerdo fuera de su mente para poder vivir una vida tranquila… Se preguntó, si algún día podría dejar de creer que ese loco suelo de paz se volvería realidad cuando todo indicaba lo contrario. Alzó la mirada a Sasuke, soltando un rápido suspiro de por medio al hacerlo.

-Óbito Uchiha había sido un miembro activo de la aldea. Tal y como mencionas, durante la tercera guerra, una de sus compañeras de equipo falleció y él sufrió un grave accidente al intentar salvar a Kakashi-sensei… Sin embargo no murió pero su mente quedo trastornada luego de ese instante, no paso mucho tiempo para que se convirtiese en una amenaza latente. Pero papá… Bueno, él pensó que Óbito podría curarse y lo trataron; creímos que había logrado controlar esos locos pensamientos y bajo órdenes de mi padre, se unió a la Akatsuki que por aquel entonces, había surgido como un movimiento a las órdenes del Hokage… Sin embargo… -Sakura agitó su cabeza, intentando mantener su cabeza fría para continuar con el relato.- Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, él y la Akatsuki planearon el ataque a Konoha donde liberaron el Kyuubi, ocasionando un sinfín de muerte y destrucción… Ese instante inicio el dolor de Menma que terminaría por llevarnos a todos al abismo. Yo había visto muchas veces a óbito, lo reconocería tan solo mirar esa asquerosa mascara… Es la misma que él siempre traía para ocultar su rostro marcado por la tragedia y no solo eso, esos ojos que no reflejan más que vacío… Jamás lo olvidaría.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces debemos suponer que Óbito sabe de la existencia del espejo y logró encontrarlo antes que nosotros o conoce una forma de viajar externa al artículo mítico. Si él esta tras de los movimientos de Menma… Puede que también en tu mundo esté intentando despertar al Juubi.

-De hecho, eso es lo que ese bastardo planea hacer. La primera vez que soñé sobre ello, vi a Menma sobre una criatura horripilante de diez colas… Sin embargo ese cuadro es muy distinto a lo que vi en esta ocasión. Konoha estaba destruida pero no era en lo absoluto de la forma en que se suponía sería. –Sasuke cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras la escuchaba.- La sacerdotisa fue muy clara al decir que eso sería lo que pasaría y no cabe duda de que ese es el plan que Óbito quiere llevar a cabo pero… Esta destrucción y este último acto de Menma no encajan con ello. Yo vi destrucción total y sin embargo, en esta ocasión solo se trató de mi aldea. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Acaso esa mujer solo quería torturarme, se ha equivocado con las predicciones?

Sakura mordió su labio inferior con fuerza mientras fruncía el ceño y sentía que su mente comenzaba a confundirse, por más que buscase una explicación a los últimos acontecimientos llevados a cabo en su verdadero mundo, no encontraba una explicación lógica a todo ello. Salió de su análisis mental cuando escucho el largo suspiro que dio Sasuke Uchiha, quien la miraba de nueva cuenta con una aparente calma temporal. Sin embargo, Hime era consciente de que el moreno había analizado las cosas con mucha mayor rapidez y razonamiento que ella; Sasuke pareció titubear un poco aunque más que eso, parecia buscar las palabras concretas para que ella entendiese de una forma más rápida y sin tantos rodeos. Después de todo él no era alguien de muchas palabras o explicaciones.

-En sí mismo, esas pesadillas tuyas no eran otra cosa que visiones sobre lo que pasaría con tu mundo. Pasó a paso, viste cada una de las acciones que acontecerían antes de que estas fuesen llevadas a cabo y sin embargo, el ataque de Menma a Konoha junto al rapto de Sakura te tomó por sorpresa porque salen totalmente de la línea que venias observando.

-Si eso es cierto, significa que aún tenemos una oportunidad para detener a Óbito pero aun así, no comprendo… ¿Crees que este suceso, es decir, la intervención de Menma con Sakura-chan, a ocasionado este quiebre?

-Me temo que así es.

Sakura no evitó dar un respingo de total incomprensión, sintiendo su cerebro palpitar como si intentase imitar a su acelerado corazón, solía ser buena con las deducciones pero al parecer en esta ocasión su mente estaba demasiado atrofiada como para correlacionar todo con la misma rapidez de siempre; Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos y gruñó con cierta frustración por su despiste, con una idea cruzando por su mente y que le dio un sentido lógico al asunto que intentaría exponer de forma que Sakura si pudiese captar la idea.

-Tobi es un perfecto manipulador, él se aprovecha de la oscuridad dentro de las personas y las explota a su beneficio. No me gusta admitirlo pero esa copia del Dobe no es tan diferente a mí en ciertos aspectos… Y si mi intuición no me falla, Menma al igual que yo ha tomado una elección propia sobre el rumbo de su camino contra lo que Tobi desea. Tal vez hubo un momento en que la presión fue tan que le dio un giro total a las ideas implantadas por Tobi. –Recordó el momento en que Tobi le había ordenado regresar a la guarida luego de la pelea contra Danzou y como él había declarado que no estaba de su lado, permaneciendo en el sitio que después le llevaría a ser capturado.- Tobi es listo y estoy seguro de que nunca atacaría Konoha si no tiene reunido a los demás biju. Aun si lo desease con todo su ser, seguramente preferirá deshacerse de todas las naciones ninjas en un mismo instante. Hasta cierto punto no me sorprende que Menma actuará de este modo… Siendo el alterno de Naruto, debe existir algo en él que sea igual de impulsivo e impredecible que el Dobe.

-¡Ya veo, es increíble, shannaro! Sin siquiera percatarse Menma nos dio algo más de tiempo.

-¡Tsk! No lo digas de esa forma, no es algo de lo que pueda celebrarse. –Sakura realizó un puchero.

-No puedo evitarlo, Sasuke. ¿Es que no crees que es una suerte? Puede que la línea de sucesos solo se detuviese por algún tiempo pero eso nos da la posibilidad de que vuelva e intervenga con todo antes de que mis pesadillas se vuelvan realidad. –Una risa tonta atacó a la pelirosa, una que lamentablemente Sasuke relacionó con las risillas que tenía su ex compañera cuando hablaba de él durante su tiempo de gennin.- Esto es tan irónico, ¡Menma quería eliminar el mundo y hasta cierta forma termino salvándolo!… Sin duda, ese bastardo nos ha hecho el milagro. Si no fuera mi enemigo jurado y si yo no estuviese enamorada de tu otro yo, seguramente lo besaría por su milagrosa estupidez.

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante esa especulación y reprimió un impulso asesino de tan solo imaginar a Sakura besando al torpe de Naruto… O al doble de Naruto, ese tipo raro y oscuro al que ellos llamaban Menma. Aunque por otra parte coincidía en el hecho de aplaudir la acción que fuese el motivo que hizo a ese jinchuriki cambiar la estrategia de Tobi con o sin su percepción consiente. Aún tenían algo de tiempo para corregir las cosas y detener toda la mierda que Óbito planeaba lanzar sobre ambos universos y sin embargo, existió otra cosa que no terminaba de calmarlo del todo; si la sola mención de esa alterna sobre besuqueos con Menma le había producido semejante incomodidad, el pensar que Sakura estaba al merced de un tipo que además de psicótico, tenía un enorme odio por la princesa de Konoha y que podía ocasionarle cualquier clase de daño ante su poder mil veces más grande que el de la pelirosa… Sasuke apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza hasta que casi fue posible para él escuchar sus propios dientes rechinar por la furia que sentía de solo plantear una hipótesis sobre lo que Menma podía querer hacer con Sakura.

Namikaze Menma le recordaba a sí mismo: sabia de la oscuridad que dominaba su juicio y por ello, temía de lo que pudiese hacer ese ser tan marcado por la tragedia contra alguien tan noble y puro como lo era Sakura. Sasuke era consiente que él mismo había intentado asesinarla en muchas ocasiones y sabia por lo que vio en las memorias de Sakura Hime, que Menma era mil veces más peligroso que él; su ex compañera era un ser indefenso, débil y fácilmente quebrantable, ¿Qué era lo que ese tipo planeaba al capturarla? Pero aun, ¿Qué podía hacerle Óbito teniéndola tan cerca? No quería pensar en nada que estuviese relacionado a ese tema o terminaría por volverse loco. Debía apresurarse y sacar a Sakura de ese mundo para traerla de regreso a casa y así, mantenerla lejos del alcance de ese maniático pelinegro alterno. Sakura observo al Uchiha darle la espalda, comenzando a avanzar lentamente con dirección al bosque.

-Por el momento no nos queda de otra más que seguir el plan original.

-Espera, ¿realmente insistirás en venir conmigo? Tu pelea está a kilómetros lejos de aquí… Luego de que he mentido, luego de ocultarles esto, no tienes por qué ayudarme a corregir mis errores… Puedo hacerme cargo de esto. Yo… No quiero ser molesta. -Sasuke se giró a ella deteniendo su paso.

-Hn, lo que haga a partir de ahora no es una decisión que te concierna, así que deja de alejarme del asunto porque aquí no eres más que la tipa fastidiosa que ha terminado por arrastrarme a problemas que no son de mi interés. –Sakura pretendió reprochar pero él volvió el rostro al frente.- Hasta que me deshaga de ti, hasta que la molestia y todo lo demás vuelvan a la normalidad, no podré seguir mi camino en paz. Así que deja de fastidiarme y comienza a caminar. No podemos perder más tiempo…

Sakura permaneció estática en su sitio por breves instantes, parpadeando un par de veces luego de repasar un par de veces las palabras de Sasuke; luego de ello y con una ligera sonrisa de medio lado, Sakura comenzó a andar tras él, con la renovada determinación de llegar a tiempo para salvar a Sakura-chan y a su mundo. No obstante y una vez dieron sus primeros pasos dentro del bosque, una presencia se interpuso en su radar y los oblig´p a detenerse en seco; Sasuke y Sakura alzaron la vista, observando con sus orbes igualmente sorprendidos a la persona que paso por sobre sus cabezas andando sobre las ramas de los arboles a una velocidad intermedia, yendo por el mismo rumbo que ellos pretendía tomar. Sakura respingó y miró rápidamente a Sasuke, comprobando que su Sharingan estaba activado.

-¿Acaso él era quien creo que es…? -Sasuke asintió.

-No hay duda, ese es mi hermano Itachi.

* * *

Llegamos al capitulo 40, el penúltimo de la historia. ¿Que creen que sucederá al final? :D De nuevo gracias y recuerden: quejas, sugerencias y comentarios, envienlos a través de un review :3


	41. Chapter 41

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 41: Epilogo en una historia inconclusa.**_

.

-¿Acaso él era quien creo que es? -Sasuke asintió.

-No hay duda, ese es mi hermano Itachi.

-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que Kabuto lo ha traído de vuelta con el Edo Tensei. Sin embargo, él paso sobre nosotros sin reparar en nuestra presencia… ¿Crees que haya logrado librarse del control de Kabuto o aun estará…?

-Hn, eso es lo que vamos a comprobar.

Sin nada más que decir, ambos dieron un salto y comenzaron a seguir los pasos del difunto Uchiha; no paso mucho tiempo para que ambos pudieran verlo a pocos metros delante de ellos y solo entonces, Sasuke miró brevemente a Sakura, quien asintió a su vez. Los pulmones de Sasuke tomaron aire y después, soltaron las palabras.

-¡Detente, Itachi!

-Sasuke y Sakura, ¿he? Parece que es parte del destino encontrarnos de nuevo en cada ocasión que alguien me regresa a la vida. Sin embargo no tengo tiempo para emotivas reuniones… -Él les miró de reojo por sobre el hombro sin detener su paso.- Hay un asunto que requiere de mi total atención y sería mejor para ustedes marcharse y no interferir.

-Para tu mala suerte y para confusión nuestra, los tres vamos aparentemente hacia la misma dirección. Sin embargo me es extraño que no te percatases de nosotros pocos metros atrás… En ese entonces pudiste detenernos o algo así.

-Entiendo que estas acostumbrada a ser el foco de atención, Sakura Hime pero no es que no los notase, tal y como he mencionado, no tengo tiempo que perder. Creí que recordarían la conversación que tuvimos aquella vez y deducirían por sí mismos lo que estoy a punto de hacer; creí que luego de eso, ambos volvarían sus pasos a otra parte pero no fue así. Son un par de cabezas huecas, insistentes y molestos… -Sasuke gruñó.

-¡Basta de tonterías! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hacia donde te diriges?

Itachi guardó silencio por largo rato y cuando parecía que Sasuke explotaría con desesperación, el mayor de los Uchiha soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio.

-Parece que no podre deshacerme de ustedes, ¿he?

-Eso es innegable Itachi-san, así que ahora, ¿puedes decirnos hacia donde te diriges y cómo es que estás moviéndote sin ataduras? Dudo mucho que Kabuto Yakushi te deje sin alguna clase de correa luego de insistir tanto en tenerte como su muñeco de indias para la guerra. –Itachi medio sonrió.

-¿Ya lo notaste? Impresionante, aunque no esperaba menos de ti, Hime… Tienes razón, inicialmente controlaba mis movimientos pero no mi conciencia, fue así que Kabuto nos llevó al frente hasta toparnos con los jinchuriki faltantes en el gedo mazou.

-Te encontraste con Naruto y el jinchuriki del hachibi.

-Así es, Sasuke… La verdad es que no planeaba liberarme de ese modo pero fue una oportuna coincidencia que fuese precisamente con Naruto Uzumaki con quien me encontrase. –Sasuke ladeó el rostro con gesto confuso.

-¿Qué demonios intentas decir con eso? ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver Naruto con que tú estés actuando por tu cuenta?

Un salto dio una breve pausa a sus palabras próximas, mientras los orbes de su hermano menor le mantenían atrapado, observándole con fijeza y el eje de la duda en sus ojos. El ex Akatsuki dio un rápido parpadeo, sintiéndose un tanto abochornado aunque no lo demostró en lo absoluto; en sus ojos, cansados de la vida que hubiese cargado anteriormente, solo se reflejó el cariño y preocupación constante que existía en el interior de Itachi hacia aquel que sería su más grande tesoro, lo único amado que le quedaba y que siempre había sido su motor de vida: Su hermano menor, Sasuke. Sakura no pudo evitar un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago al presencial el fiel y enorme amor que los Uchiha podían profesar a sus semejantes; ahora era claro para ella el porqué de la locura sádica parcial y la incontrolable sed de venganza que Sasuke profesaba a la aldea. Los Uchiha eran seres que amaban con un fervor inigualable, tanto que al perder lo que ellos consideraban amado, ese gran sentimiento los arrastraba a las profundidades de la oscuridad. Una parte de ella tuvo conflicto, ¿debía sentir admiración por ese amor, por ese sentimentalismo que ellos eran capaces de expresar pese a su fría personalidad? ¿O debía sentir tristeza por el cruel destino al que estaban atados los Uchiha, pues su mejor arma era a su vez su mayor debilidad? Itachi redujo el paso y se posicionó lado a lado con su hermano a quien dio una ligera sonrisa socarrona.

-Hace tiempo atrás, mucho antes de que nuestra batalla tuviese lugar, me encontré con Naruto en uno de los tantos viajes que hizo en compañía de otras personas para darte búsqueda… En ese entonces no comprendía como alguien como él podía estar siguiéndote constantemente para hacerte regresar, ¿Qué era lo que este chico pensaba con respecto a ti, como para negarse a dejarte marchar en ese mal camino que tomaste por elección propia? Ni siquiera yo como tu hermano había intentado interferir, ¿Por qué él sí? –Itachi miró al frente y sonrió, recordando al rubio Uzumaki con todo el vigor de su dorada esencia.- Ese día vi en sus ojos que solo él podría hacerte ver la verdad que yo tal vez no podría. Le pregunte "¿Qué significa Sasuke para ti?" Y él respondió: "Yo considero a Sasuke mi mejor amigo y también… Lo veo como un hermano" Y solo entonces confié a Naruto la mayor de las responsabilidades que podía otorgar: Te deje a su cargo, Sasuke y estoy seguro de que él no faltara a su palabra.

-No estés tan seguro, hermano, lo que he decidido ya no puede revocarse. Él no puede hacerme cambiar al respecto de ello… -Itachi sonrió de medio lado.

-Solo responde esta pregunta y así sabremos si me equivoco: ¿Qué tan seguro estas de eso, hermano?

Para satisfacción del mayor, Sasuke no formuló respuesta alguna: ningún gruñido de inconformidad ni una mordaz palabra que le contradijera… Nada más allá de la duda que se reflejó en sus oscuros ojos y el silencio que se hizo presente mientras su mirada se perdía de vuelta al frente, incapaz de seguir observando a Itachi, incapaz de sentirse seguro sobre sus propias convicciones con respecto a las capacidades de Naruto. Algo en él, en lo más profundo de su alma, le decía que era el Uzumaki el único capaz no solo de darle pelea sino también el único capaz de apaciguar su odio y hacerlo entrar en razón; desde el principio, ambos parecían estar unidos por un lazo invisible e indescifrable que los llevaba de amigos a enemigos y que en su jugarreta, el destino los mantenía de alguna u otra forma conectados. No importaba por donde lo viese, Naruto y él eran como la contraparte del otro; eran sin lugar a dudas como el yin y el yang, uno era quien vivía en la luz, el otro quien vivía en las sombras y que en sus diferencias, eran capaces de unirse y crear grandes cosas.

Sakura resopló con ligereza tras sus pasos, viendo la espalada de los hermanos Uchiha por delante suyo con nostalgia, preguntándose si algún día el menor de los mismos podría dejar de lado el dolor y avanzar hacia el maravilloso mundo que esperaba del otro lado de la oscuridad: ese mundo lleno de la paz, el amor y la tranquilidad que el alma errante de Sasuke tanto necesitaba. Entrecerró los ojos y no supo porque, pero en su mente se proyectó la imagen de su alterna junto a la imagen de un Sasuke menos sombrío pero notablemente feliz. Particularmente, deseaba que su propia historia y la de la verdadera Sakura en verdad fuesen así. Itachi soltó un largo suspiro y tras ello, su faceta volvió a la seriedad nata de los Uchiha a la par en que su sharingan aparecía en sus orbes y miraba un solo punto por delante de ellos.

-Escuchen con atención: En este momento, estamos llegando al escondite donde yace Kabuto…

-Ya entiendo, planeas detener el Edo Tensei. –Itachi asintió a su hermano.

-Existe una barrera que supone impedir el paso a cualquiera que desee entrar a ese lugar pero no será un problema para mi. Ya que no puedo decirles que marchen de regreso y dando por sentado que los dos parecen querer seguirme pese a tener otro objetivo en mente, les advierto que la pelea puede ponerse difícil. –Detuvo sus pasos siendo imitado por los otros dos. Sakura y Sasuke dieron un respingo al mirar el lugar al que Itachi señalaba.- Es en aquel lugar… Por lo que parece, destruyeron lo poco que quedaba de esta región para pasar totalmente desapercibidos. No queda nada de los vestigios de ese antiguo templo. ¿Qué sucede, porque los dos se han puesto tan pálidos?

-Este es el lugar que hemos estado buscando, hermano y al cual nos dirigíamos desde el principio.

-¡Esto debe ser una broma! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡No se suponía que ese bastardo estaría en este lugar! ¿Qué si ya sabe mi identidad, que si Kabuto ha descubierto el espejo?

-¿Qué espejo?

-¡Tsk! Para que Sakura pueda regresar, tenemos que encontrar un espejo que yace dentro de ese templo… O lo que queda de él. Dudo mucho que la sacerdotisa este viva dadas las circunstancias en que se encuentra el lugar y el hecho de que Itachi tiene razón, al parecer si hubo alguien que sobreviviese, con la llegada de Kabuto seguramente ahora está muerto. –Sakura enrojeció de ira y gruñendo, comenzó a andar en círculos sobre la rama.

-¡Demonios, esto sí que es fabuloso! Todo se ha ido al carajo, terminaré encerrada en este sitio sin poder mover un puto dedo para ayudar a mi gente gracias a que ese estúpido tipo se le ocurrió venir y apoderarse del lugar donde yace el único artículo que puede ayudarme a volver. ¡Simplemente magnifico!

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan molesta y calmarte? No puedo pensar con tanto escándalo.

-¡¿Cómo me pides de me calme, shannaro?! ¿Es que no lo ves, Sasuke? Kabuto pudo haber dado con el espejo y seguramente para este momento mi única salvación debe encontrarse esparcido sobre el suelo en millones de pedazos. Si no hay sacerdotisa y no hay espejo, no existe forma de volver. ¡Estamos jodidos, jo-di-dos!

-Te equivocas, Sakura-Hime.

Sakura y Sasuke detuvieron su posible tentativa de conflicto ante las palabras de Itachi quien seguía con la vista fija sobre la rocosa montaña frente suyo. Sakura se acerco un poco a él con el gesto lleno de credulidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Ototo, usa tu sharingan y dime si puedes ver lo mismo que yo.

Sasuke frunció sutilmente el ceño pero no objeto nada, activando el poder de su línea sucesoria y haciendo exactamente lo que el mayor pedía. Sus ojos se ensancharon con la misma rapidez con que su cuerpo dio un respingo, alentando más la duda que surgía en la pelirosa Haruno.

-¿Puedes verlo, Ototo?

-Si, puedo verlo. –Sakura gruñó.

-¿Alguno de ustedes podría decirme que cojones pasa? ¿Qué es lo que ven con su sharingan, Sasuke?

-Existe una cámara inferior bajo la superficie en que el chakra de Kabuto reside. A su alrededor gira una clase de chakra que hace imperceptible su ubicación exacta ante los ojos de cualquiera pero para un Uchiha... Es imposible que algo como eso escape de nuestros ojos.

-Aun con el sharingan, la percepción de esa energía es algo difícil de mantener. Al parecer solo aquellos que hemos despertado el mangekyo sharingan pueden percibirlo con alguna ligera dificultad. Puede ser que Kabuto no sepa de la existencia de ese lugar… -Sakura dio un respingo.

-Eso quiere decir que existe la posibilidad de que el espejo se encuentre oculto en ese sitio. ¿Eso es lo que piensas, Itachi?

-En efecto, eso es lo que creo. No hay algo que confirme que realmente se encuentra en ese sitio pero tampoco existe algo que contradiga esta teoría. En cualquier instancia, entrar a ese lugar resultara ser todo un reto tomando en cuenta el aumento en el chakra de Kabuto, es necesario vencerlo antes para así acercarnos a esa cámara sin arriesgar que este obtenga o destruya la reliquia que están buscando. –Itachi observó a su hermano y a la pelirosa Haruno.- No me agrada la idea de involucrarlos en esta pelea pero dadas las circunstancias, me parece que no tengo otra alternativa más que ayudarlos. Así que entraremos y pelearemos contra Kabuto; obtendremos ese espejo, liberaremos el Edo Tensei y detendremos de una vez esta guerra absurda.

Con una afirmación rotunda por parte de los dos más jóvenes, Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura continuaron su camino; escalaron con rapidez la enorme estructura y al llegar al punto exacto, el cuerpo de Itachi fue cubierto por un chakra rojizo que pronto tomo forma. Sakura parpadeó con sorpresa y una sonrisilla nerviosa se formó en sus labios al reconocer aquella gigantesca criatura que había aparecido cubriendo el cuerpo de Itachi y que era tan similar a la que vio en algún momento en Sasuke: Susano se alzó con fuerza y dirigió su puño contra la barrera que impedía el paso, destruyéndola completamente ante ellos. El ex Akatsuki avanzó con tranquilidad por el pasillo de la caverna siendo seguido prontamente por su hermano menor; Sakura los miró perderse en la oscuridad del lugar y titubeó en seguirlos, insegura por primera vez de sus capacidades de combate. Ese poder que ambos le habían permitido ver iba más allá de su fuerza, ella jamás lograría estar a su nivel, ¿en que podría ser de ayuda? Agitando su cabeza, Sakura alejó de ella cualquier pensamiento negativo, retomó la cordura y tras un breve suspiro se adentró en el lugar.

Sus calzas repiquetearon con forme avanzaba y la oscuridad poco a poco fue tornándose menos espesa, dejándole ver con cierta claridad el lugar donde se encontraba su enemigo. Sus orbes se encontraron de lleno con las espaldas de los hermanos Uchiha, quienes a su vez mantenían una postura tensa ante el ser que se suponía era Kabuto Yakushi. Una vez detuvo su paso, Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al observar como el hombre encapuchado se giraba con lentitud a ellos; la piel pálida y escamosa adoptó un brillo platinado y sus orbes amarillos cual serpiente se encontraron con los suyos, con un destello de sádica diversión de por medio. Sakura se vio tentada a retroceder pero obligó a su cuerpo a permanecer en su sitio y sus orbes se desviaron un poco a la tierra bajo los pies del ex sirviente de Orochimaru. La serpiente que sobresalía por sus espaldas –como su fuese alguna clase de cola– mostró los colmillos al visualizar a los shinobi que peleaban a favor de la alianza; Yakushi Kabuto los observó desde su posición mientras una sonrisa de expandía por su rostro y relamió sus labios lascivamente.

-¡Bienvenidos! He estado esperando por ustedes.

La pelirosa sufrió un escalofrió ante sus palabras sin embargo desechó prontamente la inseguridad que quería invadir su cuerpo y sus ojos adoptaron un brillo de desafío, diciéndose a sí misma que aquel no era tiempo para dudar pues existían cosas que debía hacer; era su deber ir y ayudar a su gente, era su deber salvar a Sakura de las manos de Menma y pelearía sin importar el riesgo, la princesa de Konoha no podía fallar, por ella, por todos sus seres amados y por el bien de ambos mundos no podía perder. Itachi se lanzó contra Kabuto siendo seguido a la par por Sasuke y Sakura, quien en un último momento tuvo una extraña sensación invadiéndole el pecho.

**:**

**:**

**:**

"–L-Lo siento mucho, Sakura Hime, he fallado…"

_Mientras se sumergía, sus sentidos fueron despertando, captando el sin fin de sonidos a su alrededor… Gritos desgarrando el silencio, armas chocando entre ellas, el pestilente olor de la sangre y el fuego calaron en sus fosas nasales y la detonación de explosiones… Abrió sus ojos, confundida y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver el lugar en que estaba. Konoha, su apreciada aldea brillaba con el rojo carmesí de la destrucción; la imagen golpeó duramente contra su interior, era tal y como lo hiciese antaño, aquella trágica noche donde lo perdió todo. Sus pies aterrizaron con ligereza y supo inmediatamente que lo que veía era parte de alguna clase de proyección del otro universo pues los cientos de personas que huían intentando salvar su vida, atravesaban su cuerpo sin notar siquiera que ella estaba presenciándolo todo. ¿Aquello era un sueño? No entendía muy bien, pero parecía que en algún momento entre la interacción de sus memorias con la presencia del poder del sharingan, su cuerpo y mente habían tocado un punto muerto donde concibió el sueño y era eso, aparentemente, lo que la tenía en ese lugar. Miro una vez más a su alrededor, atareada por el tumulto de sensaciones y sucesos que le rodeaban._

_-¿Quién está haciendo todo esto? –Susurró, titubeante._

_Sus pasos comenzaron a ser más rápidos, llevándola a correr las calles de su aldea, distinguiendo prontamente a sin fin de marionetas volar por los aires, atacando y destruyendo a diestra y siniestra sin alguna clase de contemplación. Se detuvo algunos minutos y siguió observando a su alrededor, buscando la mínima señal de alguno de sus conocidos o de su alterna pero no los vio por ninguna parte. Su mirada fue a parar a una de las marionetas que algún shinobi logró derribar y la examinó, luego de ello dio un rápido respingo al reconocer aquella marca rojiza que yacía sobre la estructura de la muñeca sin vida. _

_-El escorpión rojo, Akazuna no Sasori… ¿Porque él haría algo así? Acaso Akatsuki ha… _

_Repentinamente un estruendo estremeció el suelo bajo sus pies y la hizo trastabillar, obligándola a dejar sus pensamientos de lado. Percibió como el chakra del pelirrojo que hasta ese instante se había sentido frió y oscuro, resplandecía nuevamente con la misma energía con que siempre la reconocía aunque pronto disminuyo; las marionetas que andaban por la aldea cayeron sin vida, indicando que su maestro fue derrotado. ¿Pero por quién? Otro estruendo le hizo sujetarse a una pared cercana y se sorprendió cuando luego de ese le siguieron tres más y sin perder más tiempo, condujo sus pasos al lugar de donde provenía aquella inmensa fuerza. _

_Luego de algunos segundos observó a la lejanía un enorme cráter que detuvo su marcha abruptamente, aquel agujero era inmenso y estaba justo sobre el lugar donde se encontraba la torre hokage. Reanudo su marcha, deseando saber quiénes eran los causantes de ese destrozo pero una nueva explosión la hizo detenerse. La onda de energía de ese golpe la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, donde tuvo que asirse con fuerza al borde del cráter para no salir volando; cuando todo paso, se incorporó ligeramente e intentó enfocar con sus ojos a las personas que yacían en el interior del cráter. _

"–Él está usándole, está engañando a Menma…"

_-¿Sakura-chan… M-Me… Menma?_

_Sus orbes jade podían ver con claridad como su alterna se mantenía de pie frente al pelinegro Namikaze, quien tenía una mueca de socarronería y maligno deseo mientras sus orbes brillaban de un oscuro anhelo hacia la mujer que tenía frente suyo. Sakura Hime reconoció esa mirada como la que en alguna ocasión él le dirigiese a ella pero con un mayor afán que con el que pudiese haberla mirado… Entendió entonces que Menma sabía la verdad, él sabía que aquella chica frente suya no era ella sino su alterna pero eso no fue lo sorprendente, no, lo sorprendente y problemático del asunto vino cuando sus ojos notaron la oscura sombra que se cernía algunos metros tras el joven jinchuriki. Sakura Hime jadeó con fuerza, con el palpitar de su cerebro quemándole y regresando a ella los recuerdos dolorosos provocador por la intervención de ese hombre. _

_¡Él era Óbito Uchiha, el desgraciado que vino a joderle la vida no solo a ella, sino a todos sus seres amados! _

_Su mente comenzó a confundirse, ¿no se suponía que aquel hombre estaba muerto? ¡Ella lo sabía, había visto el cadáver que los Ambu recuperaron luego de que Itachi Uchiha le asesinara! ¿Entonces como era que estaba ahí, tras de Menma cómo lo hubiese hecho la noche de la liberación del Kyuubi? En ese preciso instante, el hombre de la máscara naranjada desvió su atención a ella como si pudiese verla a pesar de que su forma en ese mundo solo era una proyección momentánea y aunque la máscara no le permitió verlo, supo que ese tipo le sonreía con malicia y burla tan solo por el brillo y curvatura que su sharingan adquirió a través del agujero de su mascareta. Solo entonces Sakura comprendió todo: Óbito Uchiha era el hombre tras la guerra en el mundo real y si estaba en aquel momento junto a Menma, no significaba otra cosa que el hecho de que estaba planeando usar al Namikaze para llevar a cabo el fin definitivo de ambos universos. _

_**Todo al mismo tiempo durante un ritmo distinto en ambos mundos.**_

_Gruñó con enojo y se preparó para gritarle un par de improperios nada comunes de su persona pero su atención volvió a fijarse en la joven pareja al escuchar la voz de Sakura-chan, quien parecía gritarle algo a Menma mientras sus manos brillaban en un exorbitante chakra azulado; en sus ojos y postura, Hime no reconoció a la chica frágil que creyó ver la primera vez en su único encuentro… Ante ella y haciendo frente a un poderoso enemigo, estaba una mujer que podía competir fácilmente con su viva imagen, demostrando una fiereza y disposición al combate envidiable y única; sin embargo y fuese lo que fuese que le dijera, el Namikaze parecía divertirse de escucharla, se comportaba como un cazador que admira a su presa, provocándola y esperando el momento exacto para atraparla. Su comparación no fue errónea: Luego de una simple palabra por parte del Namikaze, Sakura-chan se lanzó a él con toda la intención de golpearle, sin embargo no contó con que una de las fieles criaturas zorro de Menma se acercase con sigilo a ella y le inmovilizara en alguna clase de tela, evitando así su movimiento y manteniéndola por fin en las garras del enemigo. _

_Fue entonces que vio la figura del Sasuke que ella amaba precipitarse a su lado, con la misma estupefacción con la que ella miraba la escena frente a sí y también supo que él sabía la verdad sobre el cambio dimensional, ¿estaría ayudando a Sakura-chan, cómo lo hacía el Sasuke vengador con ella? Menma rió con fuerza a la par en que aquella criatura bajo su servicio cubría con por completo a la alterna pelirosa quien intentaba zafarse de su agarre; Sakura Haruno, la ninja médico, fue levitando junto a Menma hasta encontrarse lado a lado con Tobi quien volvió a mirar en su dirección con mayor diversión que la primera vez aunque sucesivamente, su mirar fue a parar en la Sakura que Menma había atrapado, dejando en claro con su oscura y sádica mirada que haría sufrir a esa mujer hasta darle muerte antes de llevar a ese mundo a la extinción total. _

_-N-No, deténganse. ¡No! ¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! _

_Sus gritos no fueron escuchados pero en la misma línea de tiempo, el espacio comenzó a desquebrajarse, así como hace un espejo al caer al suelo, fragmentándose en miles de pedazos ha su alrededor. Gritó una y otra vez pero fue ignorada mientras Konoha y el resto del lugar se desvanecía ante sus ojos; en un torrencial de espirales, Sakura Hime les vio desaparecer con su alterna como rehén y entonces la oscuridad volvió a cubrirla por completo, dejándola caer en un silencioso y caótico agujero negro que la llevaría de vuelta a la realidad. Antes de despertar del sueño y en plena caída, sus oídos fueron inundados por la suplicante voz de su alterna, llenando su alma de una amargo sentimiento que al despertar, la llevarían a buscar una solución rápida para regresar a casa. _

" –…_**Hime-sama, por favor… Ayúdame…"**_

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

Sakura abrió sus ojos precipitadamente, parpadeó y se incorporó, encontrándose prontamente con la oscuridad de un calabozo. Miró a su alrededor con la respiración un tanto pesada por el nerviosismo que sentía al recordar los eventos que la llevarían a ese sitio. Bajó su mirar un poco y se encontró con el par de frías cadenas que ataban sus piernas a la mohosa pared, las tomó y jaloneó un poco, intentando arrancarlas de la misma pero le fue imposible; convocó a su chakra a aparecer pero nunca respondió su llamado, ¿Qué habían hecho con su chakra? En ese preciso instante, la puerta metálica algunos pasos frente a ella se abrió con un rápido rechinido y la presencia que entró a través de ella, erizó su piel hasta la médula bajo la atenta mirada azulada de su captor.

_-_¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa! No esperaba que nuestra dulce conejilla despertara tan pronto.

-…M-Menma…

Él sonrió de medio lado, disfrutando totalmente de la situación en que tenía a la pelirosa; a su lado y algunos pasos tras suyo, Sakura pudo divisar a una mujer que le fue prontamente conocida y sus ojos se ensancharon de la impresión al reconocerla. La chica que en sus sueños se presentase como una sacerdotisa, yacía inmóvil tras del Namikaze, mirándola con cierto misterio entre sus pupilas y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Menma se adentró en la celda y sosteniéndola por la barbilla, alzó el rostro de Sakura para que le mirara atentamente; en su mirada azulada se reflejó el brillo del deseo y el deleite de su temor hacia él.

-¿Has tenido un lindo sueño? ¡Realmente eso espero! Por qué posiblemente no vuelvas a soñar con la libertad con que acostumbras. –Su pulgar acarició su quijada con suavidad, entrecerrando los ojos con malicia, que ahora brillaban de rojo carmesí.- Bienvenida al mundo que a partir de ahora se volverá tu único hogar, _Sakura-chan_. Vamos a pasarla muy bien juntos… ¿No lo crees?

_**El sueño estaba por convertirse en una cruel pesadilla.**_

* * *

_La pelea que decidirá el rumbo de ambos mundos se precipita; Sakura, Sakura Hime y el resto de sus compañeros, deberá hacer frente a los designios del destino en el último tramo de la historia. _

"_**ROAD TO NINJA: PARADOX OF WAR"**_

…_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**¡Pues bien! **_Hemos llegado al final de la historia y que, a su vez, es el inicio de otra. Antes de dar una explicación, me disculpo por el retraso... Decidí hacer una secuela debido a que la historia realmente es bastante larga y aun queda bastante por trabajar, así que cuando vi la cantidad de capítulos reales que acumularía el fic de continuar en uno solo, sinceramente me pareció excesivo para un historia. Digamos que a mi parecer, una historia como esta no debe pasar más de 41 capítulos por lo pesado que suele ser el tratamiento de la trama; es por ello que deje esta primera parte hasta este capitulo y presentare a ustedes una segunda parte donde se terminará la historia de una vez por todas. Espero que no les moleste esto y que se den la oportunidad de leer la siguiente parte de Road to Ninja en la que ya estoy trabajando :3 Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón a todos y todas las que estuvieron constantemente siguiendo la historia, comentando o bien agregando a favoritos y alertas; esta historia es uno de los trabajos en los que creo yo, he puesto más esfuerzo tanto en la narrativa como en la estructura misma de los acontecimientos y soy feliz de saber que recibió una buena aceptación por parte de ustedes los lectores: Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.

Mait - Lulyta-chan - Carlita-chan Uchiha - HikariCap - ChelaScarlet 18 - KittEs - eliimg

Utau Sakata .1 - DULCECITO311 - Tammy fray - ColorsInTheSky - Anahi Luna

Pao 95 - Cookie Cullen Potter Granger - Kass from Venus - Adri Uzumaki Uchiha - Tiny Lizard - Namikazee

aRiElLa 95 - KarinaL- Yomii20 - Carol - Clara Kuchikiii - Paulina - Addicted Trancer

Azula - Guest - cinlayj2 - Sandy-Taisho 96 - Hitomi Wakeshima

Vanesa Rubio - NanniLockhart - Flower of Night - Vanesaru - Jillre3 - nanimo-chan

03 - DrarryMurasakibara - Alessandra Fairchild - jazz - Anishte -eriKaeri


End file.
